Like the Lotus: The Continuing Story
by JHsgf82
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* PLEASE READ LIKE THE LOTUS FIRST- Jan Di is all grown up and is beginning her new life. She and her F4 family experience life, love, jealousy, career, family, and loss together. Will they all live happily ever after?
1. Bliss

**A/N: Hi again and welcome! Thank you for joining me for another one! This is kind of new territory for me, so I hope that it comes out OK, and I hope that you enjoy! Regarding the wedding, I took some liberties there with not knowing what religion Ji Hoo and Jan Di actually are. I know they visited a temple, but Joon Pyo was also getting married in a church, and I had some other reasons for choosing a church wedding. So, I hope that it does not seem inaccurate or appear that I am placing beliefs upon others. Please let me know what you think! :)**

Jan Di awoke the morning after her wedding feeling… _blissful_. She oriented herself to her surroundings. It took her a moment to realize that she was now a _married_ woman. For a moment, she wondered if it had all been a dream… She glanced to her right to confirm, and Ji Hoo lay there fast asleep. She let out a pleasurable sigh and watched his bare chest rise and fall slowly, partially covered by the loosely strewn blanket. He looked so…beautiful…when he slept. She'd always thought so. She smiled tenderly and began memorizing his face. Then, she reached for him. She hesitated, wondering if she could touch him without waking him; she truly did not want to wake him. He looked so peaceful. Unable to resist the temptation, she decided to risk it and carefully reached out for him. She ran her finger along his cheek and tucked aside a strand of hair that had fallen across his face. She smiled and studied him, pleased that he had not yet woken. She enjoyed just watching him sleep. She propped herself up on her elbow, rested her head in her hand, and continued to watch him sleep, as the events of the previous day and night played before her eyes…

 _The Wedding_

True to his word, Ji Hoo had gained permission from her father. As expected, her family had been thrilled. She shook her head at the account Ji Hoo had given of going to her father. Her father had hugged him vigorously, and her mother and Kang San had crowded around him, squealing with delight. Jan Di could only imagine his horror, yet he spoke of it with a smile on his face.

Initially, Jan Di's family had been disappointed when she broke it to them that she and Joon Pyo were no longer together, but after telling them that she was now with Ji Hoo they quickly recovered. Kang San was especially excited. He'd always admired Yoon Ji Hoo. He'd already been hinting at spending some time hanging out with his new hyung.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had decided to get married in the small church where Ji Hoo's parents were married. Grandfather had told Jan Di about it, and when she revealed to Ji Hoo that it was where she wanted to be married he'd been incredibly touched. He hadn't thought it possible, but that had made him love her even more than he already did…

Prior to the wedding, Jan Di and Ji Hoo had once again visited his parents' grave site, and he'd presented her as his bride-to-be. Jan Di had felt even closer to him and to his parents then, and when the wind kissed her face, she felt that somehow they had given their blessing.

* * *

The wedding day had been long, exhausting, and _perfect_. Jan Di had been forced to wake up at the crack of dawn for hair and makeup. _Why don't guys have to do this?_ She'd wondered. While the stylist primped her hair Jan Di dozed in the chair, as she'd struggled to sleep the night before due to nerves. She nodded off once or twice, nearly destroying the stylist's work, and she was reprimanded. She was becoming more and more like her husband-to-be each day… Jan Di's hair was braided and arranged into an elegant bun. Then the stylist started on her makeup. Jan Di felt as though she was going for a photo shoot rather than to her simple dream wedding, but Ga Eul had insisted, _"How often do you get married?"_ She had a point. The stylist smeared a thick layer of makeup on her, and Jan Di questioned whether it was too much. She wondered if she would even look like herself after it was all said and done. She didn't want to be a pain, but she wanted Ji Hoo to be able to recognize her at the altar. So, she asked to make it a bit more natural, and the stylist toned it down to a soft, romantic look. The look on her beloved's face when he saw her made it all worthwhile.

* * *

An hour prior to the wedding, Ji Hoo had stood in his white and black tux in the men's waiting area with Yi Jeong and Woo Bin.

"You ready for this, man?" Woo Bin asked, as he lounged casually on the couch in his groomsman's tux.

Ji Hoo nodded. He'd been dreaming of this day for a long time… Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. It had nothing to do with the commitment he was about to make. Every fiber of his being wanted to make Jan Di his own. It was more about being on display in front of others. He felt relieved that their guest list was relatively small.

"I wonder if Joon Pyo will object or try to steal Jan Di away," Woo Bin joked.

The color went out of Ji Hoo's face, as if he actually believed this _could_ happen. He began to pace.

Yi Jeong shot a death glare at Woo Bin and put a hand to his head and shook it. He mouthed _"You idiot…"_ to his friend.

"Yo man, I was just joking! Just trying to lighten the mood…," Woo Bin defended, turning to Ji Hoo. "Besides, he's dating Alex now, right? And they seem pretty happy, right?" he looked to Yi Jeong.

"Most of the time anyway," Yi Jeong replied with a smirk. "Of course, they do seem to fight and break up every other month or so. They always seem to get back together, though." Yi Jeong crossed his arms.

Woo Bin nodded. "That's to be expected with Joon Pyo's personality. And she seems like the type to not take any of his crap… I wonder if that'll work out."

Yi Jeong approached a still rather shaken Ji Hoo and adjusted his tie. "But it's about you today, Ji Hoo-yah. And there's nothing to worry about. Don't be nervous."

"I'm fine," Ji Hoo replied, "Where is Joon Pyo anyway?" His best man had yet to show up.

"He'll be here soon," Yi Jeong assured.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo's wedding was simple, yet elegant. It was relatively modern with a few traditions being upheld. Ji Hoo had been willing to give Jan Di anything she wanted, but she'd wanted simple. They were both in agreement on that. The small church where his parents were married had been decorated with cream colored floral displays, and the pews were lined with white bows and tulle. The music was performed by a small string ensemble from Ji Hoo's orchestra.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Joon Pyo did in fact show up and played the role of best man with grace and dignity. He seemed to take the whole thing well. Ga Eul and Jae Kyung were bridesmaids. Jan Di had hesitated to tell Jae Kyung about it, feeling a bit like she had let her down in some way, but Jae Kyung had graciously accepted it and had been happy for her. Jan Di had worried about awkwardness between Jae Kyung and Joon Pyo now that he was dating Alex, but Jae Kyung had excitedly told Jan Di that she was now dating someone that she really liked. This made Jan Di very happy.

Ga Eul was supposed to walk down the aisle with Joon Pyo, given that they were best man and maid of honor, but Jan Di had made a switch so that Ga Eul could be escorted by Yi Jeong. Ga Eul had been beautiful in her pale blue simple chiffon bridesmaid dress, and Yi Jeong had been dashing in his jet black tux. Jan Di and Ga Eul smiled at each other briefly in passing, knowing how truly happy they both were now. Jae Kyung was left to walk down the aisle with Joon Pyo, but it went well given that Jae Kyung seemed to have moved on. Ji Hoo stood at the altar with his brothers, Joon Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin, proudly by his side.

Jan Di's dress was an organza and lace ball gown with a simple design of crystal beading along the bodice, a subtle lace cap sleeve, and a long train. She walked down the aisle on her father's arm, as he beamed proudly and wiped away tears. Jan Di was grateful that she managed not to trip. Seeing Joon Pyo beside Ji Hoo did not bring the awkwardness she thought it would have, and she focused on Ji Hoo. Their eyes met and locked when she entered, and they smiled at one another the entire time, feeling like the only two in the room. They exchanged their vows before their relatively small group of close friends and family. Then, they exchanged a quiet _I love you_ and kissed for the first time as man and wife.

Afterward, they had a traditional feast of bulgogi, galbi, kimchi, gimbap, and mandu, which Jan Di's family had been cooking for days beforehand. Jan Di and Ji Hoo danced together, as Ji Hoo held her close and they recalled the memories of their other dances. They smiled and laughed along with their closest friends and family and enjoyed the antics of their unique little group. Jan Di danced with her father, who cried like a baby. And then she danced with Grandfather. After their dance, Grandfather smiled warmly at her, welcomed her to his family, and placed a kiss upon the cheek of his new granddaughter-in-law. Jan Di then took turns dancing with F3, including Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo only made one passive-aggressive comment but then sincerely told her she looked beautiful and kissed her on the cheek. Ji Hoo looked on with a faint smile.

 _The Wedding Night_

After their wedding, Jan Di and Ji Hoo had gone home. Ji Hoo had carried Jan Di into his, now _their_ bedroom and laid her down on the bed. They immediately began kissing, but she quickly stopped him, insisting that she needed to change. Ji Hoo didn't seem to care about her attire, but in her mind the t-shirt and sweats that she'd changed into from her wedding dress just wouldn't do. She wanted to impress him.

Ji Hoo had to admit he was nervous that night, both of them were. He wasn't sure which of them was more so. Though, his nervousness likely came from a different place than hers. His anxiety was not due to feeling unprepared for this but because she was so precious to him that he couldn't stand the possibility of harming her in any way. Perhaps he was a bit too overprotective at times. She'd said as much to him before. He'd been exhilarated, as well, and he feared overwhelming her with the strength of years-worth of his bottled desire for her. He reflected upon this a great deal while she changed and he attempted to calm the raging river within.

Jan Di had taken more time than she'd intended getting _ready._ First there had been the question of what to wear… She wanted to be appealing, but she didn't want to appear like she was trying too hard… After going back and forth, she decided on a baby blue spaghetti strap nightie. _Comfortable, yet still attractive_ , she thought with a nod of her head. She slipped it on and turned in the mirror, sucking in her stomach, and pursing her lips at her figure. She sighed and pulled the pins from her hair and allowed it to cascade down to her shoulders. She checked her face, dabbed on a little lip balm, and took one last look in the mirror. She decided that she'd better get out there; she didn't want him to think she was hiding from him…

When she appeared before him, he had to restrain himself from rushing to her. He looked her up and down and simply took her in, and his breathing increased exponentially. He was thankful at that time that she couldn't read his mind. His eyes burned into her for a moment longer, and she averted her gaze shyly. He wasn't sure if the look she gave was due to her own hesitations or due to the possibility that perhaps she _could_ read his mind after all…

She approached slowly, wordlessly, with hands clasped in front of her. He rose from the bed and met her halfway. Without any attempts at conversation, he cupped her face tenderly with his hands and kissed her lips. He ran his hands down her arms and to her waist, and he turned her to face away from him. His hands grazed her stomach and rested upon her waist, as he began to kiss the back of her neck. He trailed kisses down her neck, which she seemed to greatly enjoy, and then he moved to her shoulder, ensuring that he gave attention to each spot along the course.

He'd feared losing control and letting his passion run wild, but his intense love for her was enough to temper that. He treated her gently, taking plenty of time to ensure that she felt comfortable and above all, loved. Knowing full well that he was the _first_ and would be the _only_ man to be with her pleased him greatly, but at the same time he wrestled with being the one to take something so precious away from her. He decided to make his peace with it. He moved slowly, almost methodically with her, but he still found himself _checking_ on her throughout.

She could tell that he knew what he was doing. She supposed it was good that one of them did, but she tried not to think too much about where his skill could have come from. She decided to tell herself that it was all natural. She could also tell he was holding back with her, which she didn't want. He asked her if she was OK and if he should continue, and she reassured him patiently once. The next time he checked on her she responded with a passionate kiss, which shut him up quickly.

He noticed a hint of the same fiery quality in her that night that he'd seen when she first confronted Joon Pyo. He had to remind himself that, though Jan Di was pure and innocent, she did not break so easily. His otter, his lotus transformed into a beautiful tigress before his eyes that night, and he in turn succumbed and allowed himself to be completely free with her. And it felt completely…natural, completely…right. It had truly been more perfect than either had imagined.

 _The Next Morning…_

Jan Di would have been content to stare at him for hours, but she suddenly realized that she must be a mess. She decided to sneak out of bed and fix herself up prior to him waking. Surely he held no fantasies about her perfection, but perhaps she could give him a nice image to wake up to for this morning at least. She looked down at him, and his eyes remained closed. She slid carefully out of bed and tiptoed off to the bathroom, shooting one last glance his way. Once in the bathroom, she pulled out her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. She smoothed down her hair that had gone wildly astray from the night before. All that time and effort that was spent for a hairstyle that was completely ruined the next day! She scoffed. Though, once she smoothed it down and brushed it a bit, it did have a nice wavy quality to it.

Jan Di exited the bathroom and closed the door quietly. She sneaked back into the bedroom. Ji Hoo still appeared to be sleeping. She glanced down and noticed her t-shirt. She considered putting it back on so as not to feel so exposed. She stood before the bed and bit her lip, pondering.

"What are you doing?" she heard him whisper huskily from behind her, his tone a mixture of amusement and affection. Seconds later he'd grabbed her by the hem of her nightie and pulled her back into bed and against his chest. She let out a light gasp, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her there, their faces inches apart. "Good morning," he whispered lovingly and placed a kiss upon her nose.

She smiled and blushed lightly. "Good morning," she replied, with a glance to the side.

"Are you being shy?" he whispered and kissed her forehead. He grinned at her, finding it adorable.

"No…," she defended. He released his grip slightly to allow her to lie beside him and rest her head against his chest. He draped an arm over her.

"Why were you sneaking around?" he raised a brow suspiciously but couldn't hold back the smile that was forming.

"Oh, just didn't want to wake you," she chuckled nervously.

He smiled, as he pulled her tighter and kissed her lips. He ran his fingers through her hair and sighed pleasantly. "How are you doing?" he took her hand and interlocked it with his and placed a kiss on it.

She smiled widely. "Perfect."

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. "Are you happy?" he asked after breaking the kiss.

Her look was pure sugar. "Yes. Are you happy?"

"Mmm…" he pondered this, a bit too long for her liking. "…Happy doesn't begin to describe it," he finally said.

She smiled and released a pleasurable sigh, as she rested her head against his chest and hugged him tight. He kissed her forehead again and ran his fingers lightly along her arm.

Just then Fluffy leaped into the bed and landed right on top of Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo groaned. "Oh, Fluffy! What are you doing?"

"Oops, I must have forgotten to close the door," Jan Di said sheepishly. Ji Hoo looked at her in mock disapproval.

Ji Hoo pushed Fluffy away, who was eagerly licking at his and Jan Di's faces. "This is a private party. You're not invited," Ji Hoo said and grabbed Fluffy. Ji Hoo picked up Fluffy and carried him out of the room. Jan Di laughed. After kicking out their rambunctious pet, Ji Hoo returned. He crawled into the bed and straddled Jan Di to give her a quick kiss. "I'll be back," he said. He bounded out of bed and slipped on his shirt and pulled it down over his sweats.

"Where are you going?" she asked, with a slight pout.

"I'll be back," he simply reiterated. He placed his hands upon the bed and leaned in for another quick kiss.

Jan Di lay back down and hugged her pillow. She sighed contentedly and began to doze off. She was stirred by Ji Hoo lightly nudging her awake.

He'd brought back a breakfast tray for the two of them to share, containing pancakes, eggs, sausage, and fruit, which he'd again arranged into a cute face. On the tray was a rose in a vase.

"You made breakfast?" she asked, realizing she must have drifted off for a bit.

He nodded and took a piece of melon and held it out to feed her.

"You're going to feed me?" she smirked at him.

He smiled and nodded, and she opened up. She chewed it. "Mm, it's good." She took another piece and fed it to him.

"But wait, aren't pancakes for when you are sad?" she asked, as he held up a piece to her on a fork.

"Hmm, well I think they can be a happy food now. I like them. Don't worry, I can't even imagine being sad right now," he smiled sweetly. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and took the bite. He put his arm around her, and they shared breakfast in bed together.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di spent the day just being together. Most of the time was spent sweet talking each other, cuddling, and expressing their love for one another in various other ways. Jan Di was thankful that they weren't leaving for their honeymoon until the next day and of course that they were alone. Grandfather had made other arrangements, and Ji Hoo had given the staff the day off. She liked having the house to themselves for the day to just spend time together as a newly married couple.

"So, what should I call you now that we're married?" Jan Di asked, as they lay interwoven with one another. She'd been wondering about it for a little while now.

"Hmm, whatever you want."

She thought about it.

"You could call me by my name, or you could call me Yobo (honey), or Chagiya (darling), or Oppa…"

" _Definitely_ not Oppa," she chimed in.

He recalled her chagrin over Joon Pyo suggesting she call him that and rather regretted bringing it up even as a joke. He quickly switched gears. "Or, you could even keep calling me Sunbae if you want; it's cute, kind of like a pet name from my little otter," he said, ruffling her hair.

"Are you going to keep calling me Otter?" she scrunched her nose lightly.

He gaped at her. "You don't like it?" He almost seemed a bit hurt…

"No, of course I like it…. It's cute, but…there are just so many other things you could call me."

"That gives me a lot of freedom," he laughed. She pushed him lightly.

"Well, I guess we can both think about it, or maybe just go with whatever comes naturally," he said.

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Oh hey, why won't you tell me where we're going on our honeymoon?"

He grinned and gave her a kiss. "Because I like surprising you." He rubbed her back lightly.

"Ohh, but how will I know what to pack?"

"Just pack everything," he replied.

"Everything? Well, I guess it's a good thing I don't have much," she chuckled.

"Don't worry. If we need anything we'll just buy it."

"Listen to you. That doesn't sound like you, Mr. Practical."

"I can be spontaneous," he defended.

"Yes, I know you can be," she said. They exchanged a smile.

"I wish we could just stay like this always," he whispered. She nodded. He kissed her forehead, and they held each other.


	2. Wanderlust

**A/N: Hi guys! Another lovey-dovey chapter, nearly pure romance, plus travel. There will be quite a bit of romance in this story but not always as much as in this one. Kudos to you if you figure out where they're going on their honeymoon without looking it up! The resort actually exists and is amazing, if you're bored and want to look at pictures of it- I know my description doesn't do it justice. And the places exist, too. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Kamu cantik: You're beautiful  
** **Suksma: Thank you  
** **Rahajeng peteng: Good evening  
** **Ini adalah istriku: This is my wife  
** **Apa beberapa indah: What a lovely couple  
Oppa: Roughly means big brother when spoken by a girl, not necessarily siblings. Can also have a flirtatious connotation.  
Nae salang: My love  
** **Ya: Hey!**

Jan Di and Ji Hoo packed for their honeymoon. Jan Di continued to try to drag it out of Ji Hoo where they would be going. She couldn't stand the suspense any longer. He'd simply assure her that she would find out the next day and tell her to be patient. _Patient? Have you mistaken me for you, Ji Hoo Sunbae?_

She would ask for clues, and he would give her the weakest possible hint just to toy with her. She attempted pleading cutely. She even attempted _seducing_ him to get him to tell her with pouty looks and lingering kisses, which he would take advantage of but still tell her _nothing_! He wasn't budging, and he had her seriously doubting her skills.

Finally, he decided to play a game with her. He would give her 5 clues about their destination, split up evenly between the remaining hours they had left, and if she could beat the game then she could know ahead of time. She agreed to play.

"Your first clue—the place where we are going, babies were carried around and not allowed to touch the ground until 3 months old," he said.

"What?" Jan Di gaped. _What kind of clue is that?_ "But I don't know any trivia about places in the world," she protested.

"Well, then you'll just have to wait," he taunted. He was getting entirely too much pleasure out of her torment.

It felt more like homework to her, but when he caught her looking on the internet he scolded her.

 _Why is he being so cruel to me?_

He smiled to himself as she writhed in her cocoon of restlessness.

His next clue had been: "There are black sand volcanic beaches there."

She still had nothing. _So,_ _there are volcanoes…?_

"It's one of the few places you can get the most expensive coffee in the world, Kopi Luwak," was his third clue.

"Coffee?" _Where is he getting this stuff?_

Later, he revealed his fourth clue. "The main religion is Hinduism."

 _That could be one of multiple countries…_

Prior to leaving for the airport, he revealed the final clue. "It's called the Island of the Gods."

"So, it's an island, hmm…," she mused.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo arrived at the airport and were dropped off by Ji Hoo's driver. The driver unloaded their luggage, and they headed inside.

Ji Hoo pulled out their tickets and turned to Jan Di.

"So, did you figure out where we're going?" he asked.

Jan Di looked down sheepishly. "No, you're too good at this game..."

"Well, it wasn't really a very fair game. You've waited long enough. I'll tell you now." He smiled and stroked her cheek. "…I gave a great deal of thought to where I would take you for our honeymoon. Because you're so special to me I wanted this to be a very special trip. Truthfully, I want to take you _everywhere_ and share _everything_ with you…I want you to see every place I've been, and I want to experience every new place together with you… It was so difficult to choose just one place. If we didn't both have to be at the hospital for work in a few weeks I would have probably taken months to travel the world with you…"

"Sunbae…," she smiled tenderly at him.

"Still Sunbae then?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Well, for now, at least. I'm just so used to calling you that."

He smiled. "It's OK. Like I said, I kind of like it. …We can still see the world, you know, and I plan to show it to you. We can go to a new place each time we have a vacation."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"So, for our first trip together, I ended up choosing a place that is supposed to be very beautiful and that I knew you would love. I've never been there, so this will be a first time experience for both of us." He handed her plane ticket to her.

She opened it up and read the destination aloud, " **Bali, Indonesia."**

"Shall we?" He put his arm around her and they headed to security.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di sat together on the plane. The flight would be about 7 hours. Jan Di assumed that Ji Hoo would nap through most of it, but for now he was reading. She decided to try and sleep herself, so she rested her head against his arm. He ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Upon arrival at Ngurah Rai International Airport, Ji Hoo and Jan Di went through customs and were taken by a personal driver to the villa that Ji Hoo had booked at the Banyan Tree Ungasan resort. It was about a 40 minute drive, a bit longer with traffic. Along the way, they took in the beauty of the tree-lined streets and the mountains off in the distance.

They arrived at the resort and got out. Jan Di's jaw dropped. To say it was _incredible_ would have been selling it short. The resort rested atop a cliff overlooking the Indian Ocean. Balinese bales dotted the grounds, surrounded by lush greenery and finely landscaped gardens. Ji Hoo wasn't normally one to flaunt his wealth, but on this trip it seemed that he'd spared no expense. And she was certain that he'd paid some people off, too, because everywhere they went they seemed to get the royal treatment.

He'd reserved the Presidential villa, and as they were escorted in Jan Di couldn't help but stare wide-eyed. She took in the beauty of it all, along with the faint hint of incense in the air. The villa contained living, dining, and kitchen areas, along with three huge bedrooms with lovely marble bathrooms, and even a private spa treatment room. They stepped out onto the terrace to view a huge infinity pool overlooking the ocean. "Wow," escaped Jan Di's lips.

While Ji Hoo unpacked and changed, Jan Di snapped some pictures with her phone and sent them to Ga Eul and to her family, along with a message informing those back home that they'd arrived. She'd nearly forgotten. Then, she decided to give Ga Eul a quick call. Jan Di prattled on about how amazing the place was with Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo suddenly came up behind Jan Di and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped lightly. "Oh," she mumbled. He rested his chin on her shoulder and began to nuzzle her hair and neck.

"Hi, Ga Eul. How are you?" Ji Hoo said into the phone from over Jan Di's shoulder.

"Hi, Ji Hoo, Sunbae," Ga Eul replied, as Jan Di held up the phone to him.

Ji Hoo went back to nuzzling Jan Di and began to kiss her neck softly. Jan Di had to suppress a giggle. "OK, I think he's trying to get me off the phone," Jan Di smirked back at him. "Talk to you soon, Ga Eul!"

Ga Eul smiled and shook her head on the other end. "Have fun, you two! Thanks for the pictures, Jan Di, can't wait to hear all about it!"

"Want to take a nap with me before dinner?" Ji Hoo asked after she'd hung up the phone.

"You and your naps…I think you're part cat… We're in this beautiful, romantic place and you're thinking about taking a nap? You certainly are my Ji Hoo Sunbae…" she gave a short laugh and smiled affectionately at him.

He shrugged. "Well, I suppose we could do something else," he grinned at her.

She shoved him playfully. "It's OK. You can take your nap."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get plenty of romance…," he said suggestively and pulled her in. He kissed her deeply.

She broke away rather breathlessly, "I'm sure you will," she smiled and turned from him. He grabbed her wrist and suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ya, Yoon Ji Hoo! What are you doing?"

He grinned and carried her off.

* * *

Jan Di awoke to an alarm buzzing on the bedside table. She had to orient herself to where she was. She checked the time. They must have actually taken that nap that was discussed. She felt rejuvenated and slightly euphoric. Maybe there was something to this nap business… She rolled over and sighed contentedly and put her arm out to feel for Ji Hoo, but he wasn't there. She sat up, covered by only the luxurious bed linen, and glanced around the room. Her clothes were haphazardly strewn about. _Oh yeah…_ She smiled, blushing slightly.

She noticed Ji Hoo getting dressed. She watched him, clutching the sheet against her chest. Even the way he dressed was an art form, so fluid, so precise, so beautiful… He moved like a musician in other areas, as well… She watched him button his shirt and adjust the collar before the mirror. She watched him slip on his tie and pull it tight. She watched him put on an antique white suit jacket that matched his pants perfectly.

He turned back to her and approached the bed. "You look very handsome," she said, smiling, and he returned the smile. You'd better get dressed, darling, or we'll be late for dinner," he said and leaned down to kiss her.

Jan Di dressed for dinner. She wore a short midnight blue floral beach dress and wedge sandals. She draped a matching wrap over her shoulders. She tossed her hair up with a flower clip and stood before him. "How do I look?"

"Kamu cantik," he said.

"Eh?"

"That means _you're beautiful_ in Balinese," he smiled lovingly at her.

She smiled back. "How do I say thank you?"

"Suksma," he replied.

"Suksma!" she repeated, "When did you learn Balinese?"

"I don't know much, was just reading up on it a bit lately."

 _I didn't have that opportunity, since someone wouldn't tell me where we were going…,_ she thought. Though, she had to admit that it was rather exciting and romantic being surprised like this.

"Shall we?" He led her outside to the terrace, and her jaw dropped once more. There was a bale pavilion set up with torches surrounding it. Inside the pavilion was a lovely table for two with a floral centerpiece of plumeria. The sun was beginning to set, and the view was a breathtaking kaleidoscope of oranges, yellows, pinks, and purples.

"Wow," Jan Di breathed.

"Perfect timing," he said, leading her to the edge, "Bali is known for its beautiful sunsets." They leaned against the ledge overlooking the cliffs and watched the sun set, as the waves lightly caressed the white sand.

Not long after, a personal chef and a waiter arrived. The chef began to prepare dinner for them, as the waiter seated them. Ji Hoo and Jan Di sat across from each other. They talked and enjoyed a dinner of traditional barbeque dishes, seafood, and handpicked fruits, with a baked chocolate tart with rum and raisin ice cream and vanilla sauce to share for dessert.

* * *

After dinner, Ji Hoo had arranged for a couples massage. Two Balinese women dressed in traditional garb entered and introduced themselves.

"Rahajeng peteng," Ji Hoo greeted in Balinese.

The women seemed very excited that he was speaking with them in Balinese. One of the women seemed especially friendly toward Ji Hoo and put a hand on his arm and said something in Balinese. Ji Hoo gave a faint smile and appeared slightly embarrassed. Jan Di pursed her lips and looked on suspiciously then plastered on a smile when the girl looked at her.

"Ini adalah istriku," Ji Hoo said, pointing to Jan Di.

"Ahh," the girl replied and smiled at Jan Di. "Apa beberapa indah!"

"What did she say, and what did you say?" Jan Di whispered to Ji Hoo in Korean.

Ji Hoo turned to Jan Di and spoke in their language. "Uhh," he put a hand behind his head, "Well, she said something about me being handsome, I think…" Jan Di tightened her lips. "And then I introduced you as my wife, and she said that we are a lovely couple." Jan Di gave a short bow and smiled at the women.

The woman who had called Ji Hoo handsome looked between Ji Hoo and Jan Di. She gave Jan Di a subtle sneer when Ji Hoo wasn't looking, as if she couldn't believe that _she_ was with _him_. Jan Di wrinkled her brow. _I think perhaps you mistranslated that, Ji Hoo-yah…_

The masseuses instructed them to undress and lay on the side-by-side tables under the sheets. Ji Hoo and Jan Di did so and the masseuses returned. The girl who'd called Ji Hoo handsome was, much to Jan Di's distaste, _his_ masseuse. Jan Di scowled lightly behind her back.

Jan Di had experienced a massage before, against her will. She recalled Joon Pyo's lackeys kidnapping her and treating her to a full spa day without her consent. This wasn't so forced, but still, she wasn't thrilled about someone massaging her husband who had just hit on him moments before. She didn't want to make a fuss, though, so she decided to let it go and try to relax and enjoy it.

She found herself a bit vigilant, though, and she kept an eye on the flirtatious masseuse. She seemed to be somewhat professional, but she spoke a bit too sweetly and laughed at a couple things he said in Balinese. The exchange didn't last long, probably because Ji Hoo's Balinese was limited. Perhaps sensing Jan Di's unease about them speaking when she couldn't understand Ji Hoo translated what had been said for her.

Ji Hoo looked to Jan Di and reached out to hold her hand from the next table. "How are you doing, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied simply. He looked at her, slightly confused by her apparent malcontent, and he squeezed her hand. She smiled to appease him, and he relaxed, as their massages continued. Shortly after, he appeared to be close to falling asleep. She decided to try to relax, too. It did feel pretty good…

* * *

The massage had been pleasant enough, but afterward Jan Di still felt a bit irritated. Ji Hoo noticed this and asked her if she didn't like her massage and what was wrong. She felt ridiculous even mentioning it but reluctantly told him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You shouldn't let that bother you…"

She pursed her lips. "You know, it probably happens more than I realize…" Jan Di frowned.

"What?"

"People wondering what that plain, unattractive girl is doing with that really attractive guy…"

"That is absolutely not true! You're not unattractive, at all!"

She tapped her chin with her finger. "Maybe you're just a little bit blinded, Ji Hoo-yah…"

"Well, call it what you will, but I think you're sweet…" he kissed her lips, "…wonderful…" he kissed her a second time, "…and beautiful…" he kissed her a third time. She smiled at him.

"And people _do not_ think that! In fact, I've noticed more than a few guys looking at you over the years… One example, when we did that wedding contest, the guys were going crazy over you…You need to have more confidence in yourself, Jan Di."

She smiled again. "That's sweet of you, Ji Hoo-yah… All that really matters is what you think anyway."

He kissed her. "Good. I'm glad to hear you say that. And you know what _I_ think…" He rubbed noses with her.

* * *

Jan Di prepared for bed that night in the large marble master bathroom. Despite Ji Hoo's reassurance, she was still feeling a bit like her territory had been threatened somehow, so she decided to step it up a bit. He wanted her to be more confident… OK, she'd try… She went through her bag and pulled out the most alluring piece of lingerie that she brought, a black satin and lace babydoll, which she was embarrassed to admit Ga Eul had suggested. She held it up and looked at it, cocked her head to the side, and wrinkled her brow. "Can I really wear this?" She closed her eyes tightly and nodded her head. "Yes, I can do it…"

After about 30 minutes, Jan Di looked herself over in the mirror, wearing the thin, barely existent garment. It took her about 10 minutes to figure out how to put the thing on and another 20 to build up the nerve to go out there wearing it…

Ji Hoo wondered what was keeping Jan Di. _Is she sick? Perhaps she is still upset?_ He sighed and put on his glasses and began reading his book from the plane in bed. He wore a thin white cotton shirt and lounge pants. His russet bangs fell lightly over the rim of his glasses.

Jan Di finally exited the bathroom and stood before him. She put a hand on her hip. Ji Hoo looked up from his book, and it slipped from his fingers. He lost his breath for a moment. He cocked his head to the side, tilted his glasses, and peered at her over the rim. He took them off, put the tip to his mouth, and lightly bit down, just staring at her…

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Jan Di crossed her arms over her chest and bit at her nail.

"Wow," he exhaled and looked her up and down.

Jan Di blushed slightly and looked away, as she dug her slipper into the wood floor.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" he grinned at her and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

She chewed on her bottom lip and approached. She stood next to the bed and he looked up at her. "You look… _incredible_ …I like this," he grinned and tugged at a piece of the fabric from her garment and twisted it between his fingers.

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

He gave a short laugh. "Yes, _really_! Did you think there was some chance I wouldn't like it?" he asked equally incredulous.

Before she could respond, he swiftly pulled her down. She lay on her back below the canopied bed, and he leaned over her. He draped an arm across her and ran his hand up her thigh before pressing her tightly against him. He kissed her deeply, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers within his hair. "Are you still upset?" he asked after pulling back, breathing heavily. She smiled and shook her head.

"Good. You shouldn't be," he kissed her again.

She smiled. "I know it was silly… I just got a bit jeal—"

He captured her mouth once more, mid-word. Caught up in the moment, she bit his lip lightly, and he further deepened the kiss.

"You know I'd never even look at another woman…" he muttered breathlessly after they'd broken the kiss. "Do you still not know how strong my love for you is?"

"Well, I…"

"Do I need to show you…?"

She blushed lightly and nodded. Needing no further encouragement, he began kissing and exploring her with hands and mouth, as their bodies melded.

* * *

The next morning, Ji Hoo had arranged to have a floral bath prepared for her. The bath had been sprinkled with plumeria and frangipani petals in lovely shades of pink, red, and white, forming a heart shape in the middle. Jan Di dipped herself into the warm bath and immediately began to feel completely relaxed and rejuvenated.

After the heavenly bath and an equally divine breakfast, they embarked upon their planned activities for the day. They visited the local sites: Uluwatu Temple, the Ubud Monkey Forest, and they went hiking at Mt. Batur. That evening they had a romantic dinner in the secret cave hideaway of Samabe.

Upon returning to the villa that night, Jan Di decided she wanted to try out the infinity pool.

"Let's go swimming," she'd exclaimed, dragging Ji Hoo toward the pool.

"Swimming, hmm?" he crossed his arms and deliberated.

"Yes, we can't let this beautiful pool go to waste!"

He nodded. "I suppose you're right. I suppose it's OK so long as I'm here with you, but you're not allowed in water without me there, OK? Lifeguard, remember?"

"Yes, of course, Op-pa," she teased.

He was taken aback by the sound of that coming from her lips. He grinned at her.

They changed and dipped into the infinity pool. The multi-colored lights reflected against the clear turquoise water, giving it an ethereal quality. Ji Hoo wrapped his arms around Jan Di and they leaned against the edge looking out over the expansive ocean.

"Wow, it's so beautiful, isn't it?" she mused.

He squeezed her and kissed the back of her head. "Yeah, it is. But not as beautiful as you…"

She smirked at the cheesy line but gave him a kiss regardless and smiled. "This is so amazing, Sunba- er… umm.. nae salang… Thank you for bringing me here."

"Nae salang?" he smiled.

"Yeah, just trying it out."

"I like it." He kissed her hair and held her tighter.

"I feel so happy right now. It's so nice having this time together. I know that soon we are both going to be so busy, and we may not get much time together," she said sadly.

He placed a tender kiss upon her shoulder. "We'll make time. We have the rest of our lives," he said.

"Mm." she crossed her arms and rested them against the edge.

"Are you nervous about starting your internship?" he asked.

"I'm terrified but also exhilarated. I feel reassured that you'll be there to watch over me. Perhaps you can prevent me from making too many mistakes."

Ji Hoo chuckled. "I'll try." He turned her to face him and held her waist. He looked deeply into her eyes and grew serious. "I'm so proud of you."

She smiled and kissed him.

"I'm so proud of _you!_ I only managed to _stumble_ through medical school with your help, and I'm only starting my internship…you've already been promoted to Chief Resident! And you're going to be performing surgery soon, right? How do you feel about that?"

He pursed his lips. "Well, I suppose I'm a bit nervous, but I'll just do my best. And I'll have a team with me."

"I hope that I can watch you in surgery sometime."

He smiled. "I'd like that. You could be my special good luck charm, soon-to-be Dr. Yoon Jan Di."

She smiled back at him.

Then Jan Di grew pensive. She hesitated briefly. "You know, I was thinking that maybe I would use my maiden name at the hospital…"

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Ji Hoo-yah, but I kind of want to make it on my own there. I don't want any favorable treatment because I'm your wife."

"Who says that'll get you favorable treatment?" he laughed.

"Well, you're pretty well known there… I feel comforted knowing that you'll be around, but if you show me any special attention it might be awkward…"

"Who says I'm not going to see that you're worked harder than anyone else?" he grinned.

"Sunbae!"

"Back to Sunbae, huh?" he commented. They both laughed.

"I hope you do work me harder!" she said.

"I'm just kidding. I am definitely going to encourage you and push you because I believe in you, but I would never push you further than I know you can go."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Besides, Dr. Jang will be the attending, so he'll be your direct supervisor," Ji Hoo made a face. "He's kind of become known for being hard on the interns. He'd better treat you right, though…or he'll have to deal with your firefighter…," Ji Hoo grinned.

Jan Di cracked a smile. He joked, but she knew there was something more to that. It had been clear that Ji Hoo was not fond of Dr. Jang, ever since he'd attempted to take over the clinic. And he hadn't exactly been thrilled when Dr. Jang had kissed her hand in front of him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she simply reassured.

"Honestly, you'll probably only see me here and there in passing. Even though I'll be Chief Resident now, I'm surgical and you're medical, so we won't have as much contact as I'd like," Ji Hoo said, rather disappointed.

"It's OK. I'm just excited that we'll be working in the same hospital and will have the chance to see each other here and there! Maybe we can have lunch together."

"I thought you didn't want to associate with me at work…," Ji Hoo half-joked. He couldn't deny that it had hurt his feelings slightly, but he understood.

"You know that's not what I meant!" she smacked his arm.

"I know, and I understand it. Yoon Jan Di, always so proud….," he said affectionately and kissed her cheek. "I really don't think that we will be able to keep our marriage a secret from our coworkers forever, though."

"Well, not forever. Just until it's comfortable and I can prove I'm not a screw-up."

He laughed and ruffled her hair. "You're so funny, my little otter."

* * *

The next two weeks flew by in a beautiful blur. Jan Di and Ji Hoo took a helicopter ride, went on a chocolate tour, rode an elephant at the Elephant Safari Park, and went snorkeling. They visited the Agung Rai Museum of Art, Ubud Palace, and the Bali Museum. They went to the beach and shopping for souvenirs in the markets. Jan Di bought souvenirs for family and friends.

They arrived home to an eager Grandfather and Fluffy.

"How was the honeymoon?" Grandfather asked with a chuckle.

"It was great!" Jan Di exclaimed, placing a kiss on Grandfather's cheek.

"Well, most of it was… Jan Di got into trouble a few times…," Ji Hoo added, as he carried in their luggage. Grandfather shot Jan Di a look of concern.

Jan Di smacked Ji Hoo's arm playfully and pursed her lips. "Ya!"

She turned to Grandfather and grinned sheepishly, "Just a little…it really wasn't that bad…"

Jan Di and Ji Hoo sat down with Grandfather and told him about their trip, and Jan Di gave him the souvenirs she'd picked out for him. Jan Di was eager to have Ga Eul, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin over for dinner the next night to recount their trip and give them their souvenirs, as well.


	3. Couples Night

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support, guys! I apologize for any OOC in this chapter. I don't know why the girls, especially Jan Di, are coming out so jealous, haha.**

 **Seonsaengnim: Doctor/teacher (term of respect)**

 **Jagiya: Darling**

The evening after their return to Seoul, Jan Di and Ji Hoo had invited Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, and Woo Bin over for dinner at their house. Jan Di was back and forth between the kitchen and dining room. She planted a lingering kiss on Ji Hoo, and they whispered _I love you_ to each other before she returned to the kitchen. On the way out, she beckoned for Ga Eul to join her. Ga Eul smiled sweetly at Yi Jeong and promised to return. Yi Jeong insisted she hurry back, and she gave him a soft kiss. The girls left the guys alone at the dining room table.

Yi Jeong turned to Ji Hoo once the girls were out of earshot. "Well, you two are pretty sickening," he commented with a grin.

Ji Hoo gaped. " _Us?_ What about you and Ga Eul?"

"Yeah, I guess we must appear a bit sickening, too," he laughed.

Yi Jeong turned to Ji Hoo. "Things seem to be going well for you, Ji Hoo-yah."

"Yes. Things are great." He smiled.

"You seem happy. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy," Yi Jeong commented.

"I am. I am _extremely_ happy." He smiled again and Yi Jeong slapped him on the back.

"And you? I take it you're happy, too?"

Yi Jeong took a deep breath. "I am. In fact…," Yi Jeong leaned in as if to tell Ji Hoo a secret. Ji Hoo leaned in slightly.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," Yi Jeong whispered.

"Wow," Ji Hoo commented, deadpan. "F4's legendary Casanova settling down…I'm shocked…," he cracked a smile.

Yi Jeong scoffed. "Well, I'm still in shock that F4's legendary 4th dimensional loner is married."

"Ya, watch it!" Ji Hoo punched Yi Jeong in the arm.

"Oww," Yi Jeong laughed.

"Well, when you meet your _soulmate_ what else can you do?" Ji Hoo asked rhetorically.

"I agree," Yi Jeong said with a smile.

The guys looked up as the girls returned carrying trays of food. The guys immediately stood and helped them. Then, there was a ring at the door. Jan Di recalled that they'd also invited Woo Bin and his new girlfriend over. They had yet to meet her. All they knew was that she was a model.

Jan Di answered the door.

"Jan Di-yah! How are you?" Woo Bin caught Jan Di off guard and snatched her up in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground slightly.

"This is my new baby, Baek Min-Seo," he said after releasing her.

Jan Di bowed and introduced herself. The girl was stunningly beautiful, with long straight sleek black hair, legs that stopped in the clouds, and a face hauntingly reminiscent of Seo Hyun's.

Jan Di led them in and Woo Bin excitedly greeted his bros and introduced his girlfriend to them and to Ga Eul. Much to Jan Di and Ga Eul's dissatisfaction, the girl was extremely friendly with Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong, and she touched their arms flirtatiously and complimented them. Oddly enough, Woo Bin didn't seem to mind.

"I had no idea my handsome Oppa had such handsome friends!" she continued laying it on thick.

Ji Hoo gave a short awkward laugh and rubbed his neck, and Yi Jeong smiled. Jan Di and Ga Eul looked to each other and rolled their eyes.

* * *

The three couples sat down to dinner. Grandfather had said he was going to make himself scarce, so he did not join. Jan Di smiled sadly. Poor Grandfather had been so concerned about being in the way of the _young people_ , mainly meaning Ji Hoo and her. She recalled a conversation she'd had with him earlier that day. Grandfather had seemed down, so she talked to him. He'd expressed that he'd been feeling like a burden lately and talked about finding some other living arrangement. Jan Di had put her hands over his as they sat together on the couch and told him that he could never be a burden. He'd smiled and gruffly asked, "Why would two newlyweds want to live with a grumpy old man? I'm just in the way…" Jan Di had immediately responded with, "You're a part of this family, and you could never be in the way. The three of us…and Fluffy," she added with a laugh, "…we're a family, and we all belong together, so you're not going anywhere!"

Grandfather had smiled, fighting signs of tears, and hugged her tightly. "My grandson certainly chose a good one…," he said tenderly and gave her a warm pat on the back. Jan Di pulled back and smiled, as Grandfather held her by the shoulders for a moment longer. Not only did Jan Di love Grandfather like her own flesh and blood, but if not for him she and Ji Hoo may never have ended up together. His caring, sage advice, and yes, meddling had shown two rather stubborn people that they couldn't live without each other. Ji Hoo had witnessed the interaction. He smiled, completely touched, and mused on how amazing his wife truly was.

* * *

During dinner, the _model_ had gotten up to use the restroom. Jan Di and Ga Eul shot cautionary glances to Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong, as if to warn them not to watch her walk away. The guys looked at each other helplessly and communicated without words, as only two men as close as them could.

 _I wasn't going to look_ , Ji Hoo thought at Yi Jeong.

 _Me either…what now?_ Yi Jeong thought back.

 _Just stare at your plate…_ Ji Hoo suggested.

 _Staring at my plate…_ Yi Jeong nodded.

Ji Hoo sighed and exchanged a look with Yi Jeong. If their women only knew how hopelessly in love they truly were, they wouldn't worry a bit.

After dinner, Jan Di and Ji Hoo shared stories and pictures from their honeymoon, and Jan Di presented the souvenirs that she'd brought back: a handmade silver necklace for Ga Eul, a carving for Yi Jeong, a crazy outfit for Woo Bin, which Jan Di was sure he wouldn't wear but that he would find amusing. They all sat together in the living room, and Ji Hoo showed off an unusual instrument he'd gotten there. Jan Di wasn't sure how he had any idea how to play it, but somehow he was able to. And they talked and sipped the Kopi Luwak coffee that they'd brought back.

"This is really good," Ga Eul commented.

"Yes, I'll miss it when we run out," Jan Di said.

Once Ji Hoo grew tired of his instrument, he began to relate some of Jan Di's mishaps on their honeymoon. The group smiled and laughed, while Jan Di sulked silently. Ji Hoo prattled on, much to the amazement and amusement of Woo Bin and Yi Jeong.

"We went hiking at Mt. Batur, and Jan Di got a little bit too daring…" Ji Hoo began, "...She started climbing but slipped and cut her leg. …You're so accident prone, my love," he gave Jan Di an affectionate look. She gaped at him in mock anger then softened recalling the incident.

"I wasn't really hurt badly, but you still carried me out on your back." She smiled tenderly back at him, and he gave her a kiss.

This elicited an _aww_ from the group, and Ga Eul hugged Yi Jeong's arm tighter.

"Then, Jan Di decided she wanted to go snorkeling, which I protested at first because of her shoulder, you know?"

"Yeah, always worrying about me," she shoved him playfully.

"Well, she talked me into going. Jan Di was all gung-ho about it and was the first one to jump in, so I jumped in after her… This girl has no fear, I tell you…but thankfully, that went OK." Yi Jeong and Woo Bin chuckled. Ga Eul smiled at Jan Di.

Ji Hoo continued. "And then we went deep sea fishing. That one was my idea. I caught a few small fish, but Jan Di hooked the big one, a 2 meter barracuda! And it nearly pulled her into the ocean! I had to grab onto her," Ji Hoo laughed. "It scared me a bit, I must say…"

Jan Di smiled and hugged his arm. "You're being a little dramatic, Ji Hoo-yah."

He laughed. "Yes, but Jan Di had some interesting animal exploits on our trip…" Ji Hoo continued, grinning.

Knowing where this was going, Jan Di whispered, "Don't tell them the monkey story…" The group looked on curiously.

"But it's my favorite one," he whispered back. The group looked to Ji Hoo and then to Jan Di and leaned in. "Fine," she said and crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch.

Ji Hoo smiled and continued. "When we went to the Ubud Monkey Forest, Jan Di set her purse down for a minute, and one of the monkeys stole her purse!" Ji Hoo gave a short laugh. "…But the _Wonder Girl_ , she wasn't taking that lying down…" Ji Hoo stifled further laughter as he pictured it.

Ga Eul grinned, eagerly anticipating the rest of the story. Her arm was linked with Yi Jeong's, who was also grinning alongside her.

" _Wonder Girl_?" Min-Seo questioned.

"Yes, Baby, that was Jan Di's nickname in high school," Woo Bin replied and returned his attention to the storyteller. Min-Seo nodded, "Ahhh."

Ji Hoo continued. "…So, the Wonder Girl actually chased after it until she got her purse back!" Ji Hoo shook his head, smiling widely.

The group laughed in unison. "That sounds like Jan Di!" Ga Eul exclaimed, and Yi Jeong chuckled beside her, as he rubbed her shoulder. Ga Eul blushed lightly.

"Oh, Jan Di-yah, you're such a funny one!" Woo Bin clasped his hands together and then turned to Ji Hoo. "Life will never be boring with her around, eh Ji Hoo-yah?"

Ji Hoo laughed, "Definitely not."

Jan Di swatted at Ji Hoo. "Why do you like that story so much?"

"Because it was cute and funny," he said matter-of-factly.

Jan Di crossed her arms and poked out her cheeks. She was relieved that he at least left out the part about her being jealous of the masseuse. Still, she decided he would pay for this somehow...

But when Ji Hoo smiled at her and poked her cheek she couldn't stay angry.

The group played a game and ended the night early due to Jan Di and Ji Hoo having to be at the hospital early the next morning. The group congratulated them on their new positions and thanked them for the evening and the gifts.

* * *

A half hour later, Jan Di and Ji Hoo sat in bed. Ji Hoo was reading but Jan Di was simply staring out, fidgeting with the blanket.

Ji Hoo took his glasses off and put his book down. He turned to her. "What's wrong, honey?"

She shook her head, "Nothing…," but she continued to frown.

He studied her. "Come on, tell me…"

"Why did you have to tell all those stories about me?" she pouted.

"I told you, I thought they were cute and funny."

"It was embarrassing…"

"I'm sorry, honey…. I didn't mean to embarrass you. No need to be embarrassed, though. It was just Ga Eul, Woo Bin, and Yi Jeong, and they know and love you so much…we all love our Wonder Girl and the stories about her… Not to mention, you know plenty of embarrassing things about them…"

"Woo Bin's girlfriend was there, too…she probably thinks I'm an idiot…"

"Of course not! And what does it matter what she thinks?"

Jan Di sighed. "I guess…"

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" he rubbed her arm and looked down into her eyes.

She sighed and nodded. Ji Hoo continued to study her.

Jan Di twisted the blanket between her fingers.

"Is something else bothering you?"

She continued to grip the blanket and sighed, "…Well, I just didn't care much for Woo Bin's girlfriend," she finally blurted out.

Ji Hoo nodded slowly and a faint smile formed on his lips.

"I mean, that was so rude that she would flirt with you and Yi Jeong in front of her boyfriend…Woo Bin deserves better!"

Ji Hoo sighed and ran his hand up and down her arm. "I agree. She was behaving inappropriately." He studied her for a moment. "But don't worry about Woo Bin. He probably has 3 or 4 more girls on the side anyway. He's F4's Don Juan, remember?"

"Yeah, well…she also hit on Yi Jeong right in front of Ga Eul!"

Ji Hoo nodded. Jan Di looked away and continued to squeeze the blanket. Ji Hoo glanced down and put a hand over Jan Di's. "Are you worried it will cause an argument between Ga Eul and Yi Jeong?"

"A little bit."

He caressed her hands. "I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure they'll be fine…"

She nodded and released a heavy sigh.

"Is there something else bothering you?"

Jan Di mumbled, barely audible, "…And what was she doing flirting with someone else's husband, anyway…," her voice was bitter and trailed off at the end.

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded. He pulled her in and whispered, "You're so adorable when you're jealous…"

Jan Di gaped and appeared ready for a verbal comeback, but then he kissed her nose and diffused her.

"Were you worried?" he asked.

"Of course not…"

"Good," he said, going back to his book, "Because I already told you that other women don't interest me, or have you forgotten already?"

Jan Di gave a faint smile and sighed. "I just still find it hard to believe that someone like you would want someone like me…"

"You need to work on that self-esteem, Yoon Jan Di. What more do I need to say or do to prove it to you? I've looked at and loved only you for 7 years now. I married you… And I still think about you almost constantly. Did you know that sometimes I even forget the notes I'm playing because I'm so distracted by my thoughts of you…"

"Ji Hoo-yah…"

"What, you think that after waiting for you for all those years that I'm just going to start chasing after other women?"

"Well, no but…"

He began tickling her as punishment. "No, Ji Hoo-yah, stop it!" she squirmed.

He chuckled and decided to show mercy. Then he grew serious again and squared her shoulders to him and looked into her eyes. "I'm finally with the girl of my dreams, and I'm not going to mess that up. I don't care how many models you parade in front of me…I'll still only see you…"

"Ji Hoo-yah…" she gazed at him lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they shared a tender kiss. After, he smiled at her affectionately and ruffled her hair.

"Oh, do you want to hear a secret?" Ji Hoo leaned toward her.

Jan Di leaned in, "Yes!"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Ga Eul…," he whispered as if the walls had nosy personalities and big mouths.

"I promise!" she held a hand up indicating that.

He leaned in closer. His lips brushed her ear and she felt his warm breath as he whispered, "Yi Jeong is going to propose to Ga Eul."

Jan Di gasped, "You're kidding!"

"No, he told me. See, I told you that you shouldn't worry about them."

Jan Di clasped her hands together, "That's so great! I wonder what he'll do! I wonder _when_ he'll do it… Do you know when he is he going to do it?" she turned to Ji Hoo.

"No, I don't," Ji Hoo replied and returned to his book casually.

"You didn't ask?"

"No, it wasn't really my business," he replied, not looking up.

Jan Di sighed. "Oh, it's going to be so hard to wait…"

Ji Hoo looked at her once more. "Remember, you absolutely can't say anything, or he'll kill me…or perhaps have Woo Bin knock me off…either way, you don't want to be responsible for that, do you?" he pointed a finger in warning.

Jan Di shook her head fervently.

"Ok, good."

Jan Di poked out her cheeks and exhaled. "I guess I'll be too occupied to really focus on it…Oh, I can't believe I start at the hospital tomorrow!" she exclaimed suddenly, as if she'd somehow forgotten. "I'm so nervous!"

Ji Hoo put down his book again and began to massage her shoulders. "You'll be great, Jagiya, don't worry." She rolled her head around contentedly and let it drop to her chest, as he continued to work out her tense muscles. He placed a few soft kisses upon the spots he'd just worked out.

"I guess we should get some sleep then. We need to be there at 6AM," he said.

"Yeah, I guess I better at least _try_ to sleep…," she replied, knowing full well that it was unlikely. They turned out the lights and lay down. Ji Hoo wrapped his arm around her stomach, as she clutched her pillow and attempted to shut off her mind's power switch.

* * *

Jan Di awoke to a stomach full of knots and a slightly aching head from loss of sleep. She'd had a graphic nightmare about a patient dying. She'd woken gasping and breathing heavily and staring at her hands, still expecting to see them covered in the patient's blood. This had woken Ji Hoo. He'd asked her about the dream, and she'd shakily related it, as he held her against his chest and stroked her hair. He'd kissed her forehead and whispered loving, reassuring words to her until she calmed and fell asleep against him. She felt badly that she'd woken him up when he had a big day ahead as well.

In the early morning, they showered and dressed for work. Jan Di pulled on a pair of scrubs and put her hair up. Ji Hoo wore a suit underneath his lab coat, as he had a morning meeting with the board. They wore their wedding rings on silver chains tucked safely inside their shirts.

Ji Hoo seemed so calm and collected, as usual. Meanwhile, she felt as though she'd been swept up in a tornado. This was all too clear to him when he noticed that she wasn't eating breakfast.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo said their goodbyes to Grandfather, who wished them luck, and they drove to work. It was still dark out, and the world was just beginning to stir. Jan Di clutched her backpack tightly against her chest as they drove. She went through a mental checklist of what she needed and what her tasks would be upon arrival. Her mouth moved but nothing came out. Ji Hoo glanced at her extraneously, as he drove.

"Don't be nervous," he said sweetly. "Your firefighter will be on call."

She smiled and nodded, though she knew that he couldn't possibly come running every time she rang the emergency bell at work. He had to work, too.

"Just page 119 if you need anything," he grinned.

* * *

They pulled up to the hospital. Before getting out, Ji Hoo gave Jan Di a kiss. "Have a great first day, darling, fighting!" he said, "And remember, page me if you need anything…I will come as fast as I can."

She smiled, "Thank you, Sunbae." She'd decided to call him _sunbae_ once again at work. "Have a great day, too!"

Their first day was a 12 hour shift.

"I will see you around here and there, and we should be able to meet for lunch at noon."

She nodded.

"Remember, don't be nervous. I love you," he squeezed her hand.

"I love you, too," she squeezed back.

They walked in together and reluctantly parted ways.

* * *

Jan Di went to the administrative office to fill out paperwork and to get her ID badge. She still hadn't gotten used to going by Yoon yet, so it wasn't difficult to remember to put down Geum instead. She wasn't exactly thrilled with her picture, but it was acceptable she supposed. And she was not one for vanity. She clipped the badge at the neckline of her baby blue scrub top. The administrative assistant instructed her on where to go, and she made her way to the 4th floor to meet with her group of interns.

Jan Di stood in a group of 4 other terrified looking interns. Though she'd learned that she was the only one whose first day it was. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. A girl about her age approached her and introduced herself as Go Mi-Nyu. She had short hair and wore round black glasses. Jan Di bowed and introduced herself. The girl informed Jan Di that she had been an intern there for about a month now, and she began to fill Jan Di in on what she felt that she would need to know. Go Mi-Nyu was a sweet, timid thing, who had immediately latched onto Jan Di. And Jan Di was thankful that she'd made a friend so quickly.

Jan Di stood with her new friend at the nurse's station waiting for Dr. Jang to arrive. Jan Di noticed Ji Hoo approaching from down the hall. A small group had begun to surround him. She felt immediately more at ease upon seeing his face.

"I think that's Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo," Mi-Nyu whispered to Jan Di.

"Yes, that's him," Jan Di couldn't help but beam proudly at her husband, who looked quite dashing in his lab coat.

"Oh, you know him?" Mi-Nyu asked.

"Uh, yes, we're good friends, actually." Jan Di hated not being completely forthright with her new friend, but she really didn't want word spreading around the hospital that she and Ji Hoo were married, especially not so soon.

"Oh wow. He's very handsome," she commented. Jan Di simply nodded and gazed affectionately at Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo caught sight of Jan Di. He met her gaze and smiled.

Dr. Jang arrived shortly after, and he greeted Ji Hoo and the group. He wore his lab coat over a white button up shirt, black tie, and black pants. He was in his early thirties. His raven hair was styled with gel, with tufts of hair haphazardly twisted upward.

Jan Di and Go Mi-Nyu stood back from the group that was surrounding Ji Hoo and Dr. Jang.

"And that's Dr. Jang," Mi-Nyu whispered.

"Yes, I know," Jan Di replied.

"You know him, too, Jan Di?"

"We've met a couple of times outside of the hospital." Jan Di recalled her meetings with Dr. Jang at the clinic and at the symphony.

"He's the attending and oversees the interns right now," Mi-Nyu continued, "…He's very handsome, too," she commented. Jan Di acknowledged to herself that she found him handsome when she met him.

 _Not as handsome as my husband, though…_ Jan Di mused dreamily, as she watched Ji Hoo interact with Dr. Jang and the group.

"But he's kind of rough on the interns…," Mi-Nyu continued.

"Oh, yes, I did hear something about that. Is he really so bad?"

"Well, let's just say he yells a lot…"

"Oh." Jan Di put a finger to her chin. _That's odd. He seemed so polite when I met him before…_ She recalled how he'd even kissed her hand when they met at the symphony. _Very odd indeed… Still, Ji Hoo seemed to have some problem with him… Probably just because of that and the clinic…_

Another man arrived. He was a man in his 60s, dressed in a suit, and he was accompanied by a younger woman in her late 20s. She was tall and slender, wearing a dress and heels that Jan Di could only assume must have been very expensive.

"Oh, Jan Di," Mi-Nyu grabbed her arm and whispered. "That's the new director of the hospital, Director Hwang." The group instinctively bowed at their arrival, and Jan Di and Mi-Nyu followed suit.

"And that's the director's daughter Hwang Si-Yeon. She's very spoiled…supposedly she has her MD, but she makes no use of it. She kind of just floated through medical school because of her father. I wouldn't even let her put a bandage on me or anyone I care about…," Mi-Nyu sneered. Jan Di stifled a chuckle.

Director Hwang greeted Dr. Jang and shook his hand, and then Dr. Jang introduced him to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo bowed, and they shook hands. Jan Di watched the Director introduce Ji Hoo to his daughter.

"Dr. Yoon, this is my daughter Hwang Si-Yeon." The girl approached Ji Hoo smugly and held out her hand to him in a regal fashion, almost as if she expected him to kiss it. She looked at him like he was some kind of treat. He gave a polite smile and then shook her hand.

Then the director and Dr. Jang stood beside Ji Hoo and introduced him to the group as the new Chief Resident, an honor that had never before been bestowed on someone so young and only in his second year of residency. The crowd clapped, and Ji Hoo bowed deeply and thanked the group, glancing around and nodding his appreciation. As he did so, Jan Di noticed the hint of a wrinkle in his perfect brow, which always indicated he was feeling uncomfortable or anxious about something. He glanced to her, and she gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled back, and his eyes thanked her. She always knew just how to ease his unrest.

Jan Di was so proud of him, and it was written plainly on her face. He was handling being the center of attention so well, too. Time was when such a gathering and being in the spotlight would have sent him into a full-blown internal panic attack, which he would have kept locked away from all but her of course.

* * *

After the introduction, the director and his daughter left. The crowd continued to surround Ji Hoo and offer their personal congratulations.

"Alright everyone, get back to work," Dr. Jang barked. "Except my interns, stay."

Ji Hoo and Dr. Jang approached Jan Di and Mi-Nyu, who stood in the front of the small group of interns.

"Dr. Jang, you remember Geum Jan Di don't you?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yes, of course. How are you Geum Jan Di?" he revealed a perfect set of teeth.

"I'm well, thank you," she bowed. "It's nice to see you again, Seonsaengnim."

"Think you're up for this?" he grinned.

Jan Di nodded.

"Go Mi-Nyu, here is your patient list for the day. Go and get their case histories." Dr. Jang handed Mi-Nyu a chart. Mi-Nyu bowed "Yes, Seongsangnim," and she smiled at Jan Di and headed off. Dr. Jang gave jobs to the other four interns.

"Well, Dr. Yoon, I will see you later," Dr. Jang said and turned to Jan Di. "Come along, Geum Jan Di," he headed off in the other direction.

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded to Jan Di and she returned the gesture. He mouthed _I love you_ before she jogged off after Dr. Jang. She caught up and followed silently behind him. Ji Hoo watched after her and silently wished her a good day.

* * *

Dr. Jang didn't say a word and walked steadily ahead. Jan Di struggled to match his stride but stayed behind him. Dr. Jang finally spoke rattling off where things were in the hospital and what the daily routine would be like. Jan Di pulled out her notepad and pen and fumbled with it. She began writing down some notes for herself. She fell behind slightly as she wrote and had to jog again to catch up.

"Keep up, Geum Jan Di," Dr. Jang demanded.

"Yes, Seongsangnim!" she replied and hurried onward.

Dr. Jang suddenly stopped and Jan Di bumped into him lightly.

She bowed deeply, "I'm so sorry, Seonsaengnim!"

He sighed and shook his head at her. "You're going to shadow me for a few days since you're new. Come along." They went into a patient's room. Dr. Jang smiled widely and greeted his patient by his first name. Dr. Jang introduced Jan Di as one of his interns. The patient had just had surgery, so Dr. Jang checked the incision site for any signs of infection. He pulled out his clipboard and started asking post-op questions.

"Normally the surgeons do this, but I like to be more involved," he explained to Jan Di.

Jan Di continued to follow Dr. Jang around throughout the day. He encouraged her to watch him closely and take notes. He would occasionally give her something simple to do, such as asking questions of patients or typing up patient histories.

A few hours in Dr. Jang turned to Jan Di. "Your friend Dr. Yoon is performing surgery on one of my patients. It's his first time as lead, and I'd like to watch, so we're going to stop in the observation room of the OR."

Jan Di was thrilled by this. She was hoping to be able to see Ji Hoo in action and to support him. She kept her excitement in check and simply nodded and followed Dr. Jang to the OR.


	4. First Day

**A/N: Forgive my lack of knowledge of surgery and the medical field. I attempted to do some research and describe things to the best of my ability.**

Jan Di watched Ji Hoo perform his first surgery through the glass of the observation room. It came as no surprise to her that he was a musician in surgery, too. He was the conductor, and the operating room was his stage. Each surgical tool was a piece in his orchestra and in turn became an extension of his hand. His hands moved over the patient with the precision and care he took with his musical instruments.

Jan Di stood adjacent to Dr. Jang, squeezing her hands together and watching in awe. Ji Hoo wore a light blue surgical gown, cap, surgical mask, and latex gloves. There was an almost celestial glow about him, she thought, but perhaps it was simply the illumination of the pure white room. He was surrounded by a team of four. She listened to him call out for the tools he needed and calmly give instructions over the steady beep of the monitor.

He'd say things like:

"Forceps."

"Clamp."

"Cut."

"Tie."

At this point, a small crowd had formed. Ji Hoo was being observed closely because it was his first surgery. Jan Di noticed that Director Hwang and his daughter had also arrived and stood in the back. Jan Di glanced to Dr. Jang, who had his arms crossed and watched as a tiger ready to pounce if Ji Hoo made any mistake with his patient.

Jan Di realized that she was on the edge of her seat, but she had no idea how it was going because of her lack of knowledge of surgery. She glanced at Dr. Jang again for confirmation that it was going well, but his expression was unreadable. Then she turned back to Ji Hoo in the operating room, and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

She took note of the comments from the crowd and immediately knew that it was going just as smoothly as it appeared to be.

"Did you say this was his first surgery?" someone said.

"Yes," another replied.

"I can't believe it. He's so…methodical…"

"Yeah, and he's fast, too. But not sloppy."

"Yes, despite being a fairly basic surgery, it's rather amazing. Imagine how he'll be when he's more experienced."

"Yes, I guess there was a reason he was promoted so quickly."

"I thought it was just because of his name and donating that wing…or perhaps because of his grandfather."

"I thought so, too, but apparently he's skilled after all."

Jan Di scowled at the not so subtle insult but then smiled proudly once Ji Hoo's skill was acknowledged.

There was one moment when she noticed him falter. It was as subtle as the wind changing direction, and no one other than she would have seen it in him. She saw the wrinkle again and the glint of the tiniest bead of sweat on his forehead illuminated by the operating light, and she knew that he was doubting himself. His eyes flashed to her in that second and she smiled at him. And then it was over. His eyes returned to the patient; the doubt was gone, and he finished cleanly. Ji Hoo bowed to the team and thanked them upon successful completion of the surgery.

Ji Hoo tossed his gloves and surgical attire and washed up. He exited the OR and was greeted by his colleagues, who patted him on the back and congratulated him. He nodded along and thanked them, as he scanned for Jan Di. He noticed her toward the back, beaming at him proudly, and they exchanged a look of pure affection.

"Geum Jan Di," Dr. Jang said, interrupting her visual tryst with Ji Hoo.

"Yes, Seongsangnim?"

"Take an hour lunch," he checked his watch, "Be at my office in 1 hour precisely," he ordered.

"Yes, Seonsaengnim!" she bowed.

Then Dr. Jang approached Ji Hoo. "That was good work, Dr. Yoon," he said simply. Ji Hoo thanked him. Dr. Jang nodded and turned and walked away.

Jan Di held back and allowed the crowd to dissipate. Ji Hoo approached her after everyone had gone, smiling.

Then his face grew stern, "Could I see you in my office _immediately_?" he attempted to hold the stern expression but couldn't prevent the corners of his mouth from turning upward.

Jan Di nodded and followed him.

* * *

Once inside Ji Hoo's office with the door closed Ji Hoo turned to Jan Di and slowly approached her.

"So, Dr. Yoon…" Jan Di grew playfully serious and tilted her head, "Why did you want to see me?"

He revealed a special smile, one she knew well, one reserved only for her…

"Am I in trouble?" she asked coyly.

He simply grinned at her and moved closer, until they were mere inches apart. Then, without a word he put his hands on her hips, pressing her slightly into the door, and kissed her deeply. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dr. Yoon!" she whispered breathy after breaking the kiss, as if she were the heroine of a romance novel. She teased, yet she had to admit the impulsive gesture _had_ taken her breath away a little.

This seemed to fuel him further and he pulled her tightly against him. She felt herself sigh pleasurably and close her eyes. They both had to curb themselves from further giving in to their urges. It wasn't exactly the time and place, and there was no guarantee that someone couldn't come through the door at any moment without warning.

"This is hardly professional…," she chastised, though she had to admit that she'd been swept up in the moment.

"You're right, but I just couldn't help myself," he whispered against her ear.

She smiled to herself. "Well, control yourself…this is our workplace," she whispered back slyly.

He chuckled, "I'll try," and he reluctantly brought her to arm's length. He held her arms and smiled affectionately at her. "I wanted to thank you for being my good luck charm today."

"You didn't need me, you were amazing! You looked so cool in there," her eyes were full of admiration.

He smiled. "Seeing you there really gave me courage, so thank you…"

"I was really glad that I was able to watch!" Jan Di smiled lovingly and bounced up and down in excitement. "You did it, your first successful surgery! I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!" she squealed and threw herself into his arms again. He smiled widely and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he wrapped both arms tightly around her. He spun her around, both smiling. They exchanged a quick, yet passionate kiss before reluctantly disentangling.

Then they gave a short simultaneous laugh after he set her down. "Guess we got a little caught up in the moment again," Jan Di chuckled, as she smoothed out her scrubs.

"Yea," he smiled and rubbed her arm. They both heard the growl of the familiar monster that lived in her stomach.

"Oh, the otter is hungry," he said with a grin, and she laughed. "Can I take you to lunch?"

She nodded and they headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di sat in the cafeteria having lunch together. "How is your day going?" he asked.

"Well, it's not going so well as yours…you're the superstar, and I'm well…definitely not. I keep making mistakes…and I didn't know a single answer at rounds, and Dr. Jang kept calling on me…it was like he could sense I was the weakest in the herd or something…"

Ji Hoo gazed at her sympathetically, as she picked at her food. He knew that she had to be starving, even if her stomach hadn't given her away. She hadn't been able to eat breakfast either because of nerves.

Ji Hoo reassured her, as only he could, and she felt better. She smiled and finally dug into her lunch hungrily. He smiled and watched her for a moment, relieved to see her appetite return.

Then he began to eat his lunch and they chatted about their day. Ji Hoo heard a beeping and felt a vibration against his hip. "Oh," he picked up his pager. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

He leaned forward to give her a kiss and then stopped. "Oh right," he said, disappointed. "I'll see you later. Don't worry anymore; it's going to be fine! Good luck, Beautiful!"

She smiled. "You too." Ji Hoo gave her a wink and was off.

* * *

After lunch, Dr. Jang took the interns to a patient's bed to demonstrate intubation. He briefly instructed them on how to perform the procedure. Dr. Jang crossed his arms and scanned the group for his helpless victim. His eyes stopped on Jan Di.

"Geum Jan Di, get over here," he demanded with his finger.

Jan Di groaned inwardly, _Not me again…_ , but immediately replied, "Yes, Seonsaengnim!" She bowed her head and rushed to Dr. Jang's side.

He handed her the tube and laryngoscope. "Intubate this patient."

Jan Di slowly took the tools and moved to the patient, her hand trembling slightly. Dr. Jang folded his arms once more and looked on as he instructed her.

Ji Hoo had arrived after doing a post-op on his patient. He stopped to watch Jan Di. He crossed his arms. Dr. Jang and Ji Hoo watched intently as Jan Di fumbled with inserting the laryngoscope and tube.

"No, no, no, in the lungs!" Dr. Jang barked.

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw, not appreciating Dr. Jang's tone.

Jan Di continued to struggle.

Dr. Jang snatched the tube from her. "Like this, watch," he snapped at her. Jan Di blinked and nodded. Ji Hoo's chest began to rise and fall heavily.

Jan Di watched Dr. Jang place the tube. Then he leaned toward her and looked her in the eye. "It's that easy. Got it?"

She nodded nervously.

Ji Hoo exhaled sharply and clutched his arms tighter around himself. He felt a pang as he watched Jan Di shuffle back to the group with her head down. Ji Hoo took a step forward but decided it best to not embarrass her by going over. He watched Mi-Nyu pat Jan Di's shoulder comfortingly and whisper something to her.

Dr. Jang took the group aside, as Ji Hoo looked on. "Now, take notes…" Jan Di pulled out her pad and listened. Dr. Jang explained the next steps in the procedure.

"Now, for your next lesson… And listen up because this is important," Dr. Jang continued. Jan Di gave her full attention. "…The day is going to come for all of you that you will make a mistake, and that will ultimately lead to the death of a patient…for some, that day will come sooner than for others…" Dr. Jang shot a not so subtle glance to Jan Di. Jan Di looked down at the floor.

Ji Hoo didn't miss this jab, and his hand tightened into a fist at his side. He was inches from rushing over, but managed to restrain himself somehow... He stood there, fuming silently instead.

Jan Di turned briefly to see Ji Hoo behind her. She looked at him dejectedly and his expression softened. He gave her a loving, reassuring smile and she smiled back weakly.

"But don't worry because it happens to us all," Dr. Jang went on with his speech, "…Even as doctors, we are not perfect, so you are eventually going to lose a patient. But you need to make every possible effort to ensure that doesn't happen, so it is important to work hard and be very attentive to every detail. ...And don't be afraid to rely on me if you need help," Dr. Jang added as an aside.

The group was instructed to follow Dr. Jang down the hall. Jan Di and Ji Hoo exchanged a last glance, as she turned and followed. Dr. Jang stopped suddenly and pulled out a dummy from a nearby closet. He took Jan Di by the wrist into the on-call room. "Geum Jan Di, you're going to practice intubation until I come back."

She nodded. "Yes, Seonsaengnim." He put the dummy and instruments down beside her.

"I'll be back later," he said and took his leave.

Jan Di took a deep breath and began practicing the procedure.

Ji Hoo prepared to follow but was paged away.

* * *

Later, Ji Hoo knocked on Dr. Jang's office door. "Come in," Dr. Jang called from inside.

Ji Hoo approached Dr. Jang's desk, and he looked up from his paperwork. "Dr. Yoon," he said simply.

Ji Hoo bowed politely. "Dr. Jang, could I have a word with you?"

"What can I do for you?" he went back to his paperwork.

"Well, first of all, I'd like to say that I'm sorry about the tension over the clinic. And I wanted you to know that I respect you and look up to you a great deal as a physician…"

Dr. Jang nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Yoon. I have respect for you, as well. Particularly after seeing you in surgery today. I must say, you performed well…for someone so inexperienced," he added at the end.

Ji Hoo bowed his head. "Thank you." Ji Hoo sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pure white coat.

"Was there something else, Dr. Yoon?" Dr. Jang asked, as he signed papers.

Ji Hoo sighed. "Yes. I wanted to talk to you about Geum Jan Di..."

Dr. Jang paused. "What about her?" he asked, still not looking up.

"Well, I have a favor to ask."

"A favor?" Dr. Jang smirked and then continued to sign documents.

"Yes. I wondered if you could perhaps…lighten up on her...," Ji Hoo said.

Dr. Jang put his pen down and leaned back in his chair, giving Ji Hoo his full attention. He raised his brow in… _amusement_ or _intrigue_ …Ji Hoo wasn't really sure which.

"She's very passionate about being a doctor, and she's very hard-working," Ji Hoo continued, "..I wondered if you could look out for her, help her out a bit, and make sure she succeeds. I think that once you get to know her you'll realize how dedicated she is. And though she is inexperienced, I think you'll see that she has great potential."

Dr. Jang rubbed his chin. "That's a rather impassioned speech, Dr. Yoon."

"Yes, well, she's a dear friend of mine, so…do you think you could do this for me?"

Dr. Jang seemed to ponder this. "I'll see what I can do, Dr. Yoon," Dr. Jang went back to his paperwork.

Ji Hoo nodded, "Thank you for your time," and he bowed and left.

Dr. Jang looked up as Ji Hoo walked out the door. He wasn't exactly thrilled about Ji Hoo questioning his methods. As if he wouldn't do all in his power to see his students succeed! And who was Dr. Yoon to ask a favor of him anyway? Name and status aside, he was still his junior and subordinate.

"Donate the money for a wing of the hospital and you think you can go around dictating how _I_ teach _my_ students?" He scoffed.

* * *

After speaking with Dr. Jang, Ji Hoo looked for Jan Di and finally found her in the on-call room practicing intubation on a dummy. She was so engrossed in the task that she didn't notice him come in and sit beside her on the bed.

"Oh, Sunbae," she finally said after he touched her shoulder.

"Hey, how are you?" He rubbed her shoulder lightly with his thumb.

Jan Di sighed. "I'm fine…kind of embarrassed that you and everyone else saw that…guess I'm not doing so well, huh?"

"You're doing just fine," Ji Hoo retorted. "First days are always tough, and that procedure was really too complex to force you to do so early on anyway. I guarantee that most of the other interns have no idea how to do that…and since you've been practicing you're probably way ahead."

"Thanks, Sunbae," she smiled weakly.

He ran his hand lightly up and down her arm. "There's so much to know. It takes time. Experience is a big part of medicine. You're going to get better, and you're doing just fine, so don't be discouraged."

He smiled at her, and she returned the smile, as she continued to do the procedure for the 100th time that day.

"Jan Di, stop." Ji Hoo put a hand over hers. "You don't have to keep doing that. He was just hazing you."

"No, Sunbae. I do have to. Seongsangnim told me to keep practicing until he returned, and that's what I'm going to do."

"OK," he nodded, tightening his mouth. "You're going to be really good at it."

Jan Di sighed. "Do you really think I can do this, Sunbae? Be a doctor?" Ji Hoo felt the heat of his anger rising within him at the thought of Dr. Jang making her question herself.

"Of course I do." He turned her to face him. "You are the hardest working person I've ever known, and this is your passion, so I know you'll make it through."

She smiled. "But what if I can't, no matter how hard I try? What if I fail?"

"I won't let that happen," he assured her, and something in his eyes was so convincing.

"Thank you, Sunbae," she smiled tenderly and returned to practicing.

"OK, well I'll see you later then." Ji Hoo squeezed her arm and rose. He turned to leave.

Dr. Jang arrived and stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. _She's actually still practicing the procedure… Most others would have made up some excuse to stop by now…_

Dr. Jang and Ji Hoo exchanged a glance as Ji Hoo exited. They stepped aside and turned to each other, simply staring tensely for a moment.

Dr. Jang finally spoke, "Dr. Yoon, I considered your words. And believe it or not I do want to help the girl and see her succeed, as I do with all my students."

Ji Hoo nodded.

"You may not agree with my methods, but I believe they are effective. I am forcing her to learn and get better."

"I don't dispute your method of encouraging practice. It's rather the harsh manner in which you went about it that bothered me. I apologize for my rudeness, though. I know it's not my place to question you."

Dr. Jang sighed. "I'm not in the habit of babying my students. Your method of holding her hand and coddling her is not going to work, Dr. Yoon. If you do that, she'll fail."

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw and remained silent.

Dr. Jang glanced back into the room. Jan Di was still absorbed in the task. Dr. Jang smiled ever so slightly. "I will say one thing. Her tenacity impresses me."

Ji Hoo looked in on Jan Di alongside Dr. Jang. "Yes, she certainly is impressive," Ji Hoo said with a smile.

Dr. Jang smirked and turned to Ji Hoo. "You sound like you're her biggest fan."

"Yes, you could say that..."

Dr. Jang shook his head then slapped Ji Hoo on the back. "Well, I'm going to go tell the _kiddo_ she can stop now."

* * *

Dr. Jang kept tabs on Jan Di off and on throughout the rest of the day. Ji Hoo had made him realize that he _had_ been picking on her quite a bit, and he mused on why that could be. He attempted to cut her some slack. After all, he didn't want to scare her off. But she didn't seem like the type who could be.

He caught himself yelling at her once more that day, "Geum Jan Di, do it right!" She'd visibly flinched. Immediately, his expression softened, and he sighed. "Like this," he said more gently, as he came up beside her and guided her hand-over-hand through placing an IV. Then he stepped back a few feet and allowed her to try it again.

As Dr. Jang looked on, one of his colleagues approached.

"How are the interns doing?" the slightly older Dr. Chu asked.

"Well, they're progressing bit by bit, I suppose," Dr. Jang replied.

"How is the new group?"

"A couple with potential."

Dr. Chu looked to Jan Di. "This one here…She just tries so damn hard, doesn't she?"

Dr. Jang smirked. "Yes, she does." He watched her finally complete the procedure correctly and smile widely at her small success. He felt the corners of his mouth tugging at him, and he gave in and smiled. "It's kind of like watching a baby deer learn how to walk," Dr. Jang quipped, "…It's rather endearing."

Dr. Chu chuckled, "That's one way of putting it."

"Though her knowledge and technical skills aren't the best, she does try harder than all the other interns combined. And she has a certain good bedside manner with the patients. I watched her perform a couple of exams, and she really had a way with them. I think with a lot of intense training and experience she could be an exceptional physician…"

Dr. Chu nodded. "And are you taking it upon yourself to train her properly then?"

Dr. Jang was silent, as he thought about that question. He made eye contact with Jan Di and gave her the slightest nod of approval. He smirked at his colleague and then turned his eyes back to Jan Di.

 _Alright Dr. Yoon, I'll watch out for her for you… This should be interesting…_

* * *

Jan Di finished her scut work and then checked in with Dr. Jang. She asked if there was anything more to be done.

"No, that's it," he said, without looking up from his clipboard. "Go home, Geum Jan Di."

"Thank you for all your help today. Goodnight, Seongsangnim," she smiled and bowed to him.

 _She's thanking me?_ He briefly acknowledged her with his eyes and then went back to his clipboard. "Goodnight, Geum Jan Di," Dr. Jang mumbled without looking at her.

She turned to leave, and he looked up and watched her walk away. He grinned and shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow, _Kiddo_ …"

* * *

Jan Di met up with Ji Hoo and they walked out together to the car. "How was the rest of your day, sweetheart?" he asked, having been too busy to check in on her again. No one they knew seemed to be around, so she hugged his arm and leaned her head lightly against it as they walked.

"A little bit better. I got yelled at again by Dr. Jang, but then the weirdest thing happened… He actually started being nicer to me."

Ji Hoo nodded. "Well, that's good. I'm glad."

"How was the rest of your day, Ji Hoo-yah?"

"Busy, but good. I have to admit I was worried about you, though. I'm so sorry I couldn't get back to check on you again."

She smiled. "It's OK. You don't always have to check on me, but I appreciate it. Oh, and thanks for the sweet text." She recalled him sending her a heart with an _I love you_.

"My pleasure." He opened the door for her, and she slid into the car.

Jan Di yawned.

"The otter is sleepy…," Ji Hoo commented.

"Yes, she is. I think the otter is going to pass out right after dinner….," Jan Di laughed.

"Me too," Ji Hoo smiled at her, and they drove off for home.


	5. Balancing Act

**A/N: A pocha is a neighborhood Korean bar, often outdoors.**

 **Customary in Korea, when you drink with someone older than you they are supposed to pour for you, and you're supposed to turn your head from them when you drink.**

 **The Damyang Country Club was actually the setting for Joon Pyo's home in the show.**

 **chuka haeyo: congratulations**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the show, aside from the original ones, nor do I own Fila- or I would be very rich.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Over the next few months, Ji Hoo had become the rising star of the hospital. It seemed he could do no wrong. He was now being asked to speak at lectures and was often given the "best" surgeries. Jan Di hadn't been sure what that meant, and Ji Hoo explained that many of the other surgeons always wanted to be assigned the _interesting_ surgeries, rather than the routine ones. He personally treated each one with the exact same care, and she loved that about him.

Ji Hoo had also gained the attention of Director Hwang. He had even been invited for an afternoon of golf the following Saturday with Director Hwang and some other colleagues. Ji Hoo had complained about it to Jan Di, saying that he simply wanted to go to work, come home, and spend what little free time he had with her (and perhaps occasionally Woo Bin or Yi Jeong). He had also commented that he didn't really care for golf. But Jan Di had encouraged him to interact with his colleagues. She'd suggested that it could be good for his career, even though they both believed that one should be judged on merit alone and not on their social life or how skilled they were at golf.

But Jan Di had been trying to be incredibly supportive. Sometimes she felt she pushed her caring, yet anti-social husband too much. Truthfully, reputation meant nothing to either of them, but she felt it was her duty as his wife to encourage his burgeoning career. She thought so highly of Ji Hoo, and he had so much potential that she felt it would be a waste not to cultivate that gift and share it with others. And wasn't making contacts and being well-liked the best way to do that? Maybe he should play the game just a little…

Jan Di herself had begun to come into her own as a doctor over the past three months. Sure, she still made mistakes and had _a lot_ to learn, but she was at least becoming more confident in the few medical procedures she was allowed to do at this point. And her diagnostic skills were improving. She'd come a long way from the early days of hiding from Dr. Jang in the supply closet and ranting about him on the hospital roof. She had to laugh when Ji Hoo had caught her doing so once, just as he had when she'd ranted about Joon Pyo and F4 so long ago…

She'd discovered the stairwell to the roof one day while taking a much needed break, and she started shouting about what a jerk Dr. Jang was. She jumped slightly when she heard a very familiar voice say, _"I thought you were past the days of screaming from rooftops…,"_ and she'd turned to see her husband leaning against the wall and smiling at her affectionately. She'd shoved her hands into the pockets of her lab coat and approached him.

 _"I guess I can't come here if I want peace and quiet,"_ Ji Hoo had joked. She'd given him a good-natured smile and shaken her head. He'd run his hand along her arm and said, _"But maybe I will anyway…"_

And from that day on, they had a new special spot. She thought it funny how history tended to repeat itself.

* * *

Dr. Jang was still being tough on the interns, especially Jan Di, but she felt that she'd gotten a pretty good handle on him now. And some days he almost seemed pleasant. He had begun to fondly call her _kiddo_ on his good days. She wasn't entirely sure whether he meant it as a veiled insult about her youth and inexperience or as a term of endearment.

Jan Di was sad to think that she had been spending more cumulative hours with Dr. Jang than with Ji Hoo over the past few months, due to their schedules and Ji Hoo's increasing responsibilities. Though Ji Hoo would get out of things whenever he could, it had been tough not seeing him as much. She was very quickly regretting encouraging him to get involved with the hospital bureaucracy. He wasn't any happier about it than she, and he'd reassured her that they would go away together in the near future.

Now there was talk of sending Ji Hoo to medical conferences in other countries. Jan Di didn't relish the thought of being away from him for days or longer at a time. She was sure he'd take her along if at all possible, but that would depend on her own schedule. And they had yet to reveal their relationship, so it wasn't like he could angle for taking his wife…

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had been doing their best to make time to see one another. They would steal away moments together at their new stairwell. There, they would lean against one another and talk or simply be together in comfortable silence. But those moments never lasted as long as they liked and usually ended in one of them being paged away.

They had also developed a daily ritual of visiting the pediatric cancer ward together. They had made some new youthful friends there. Jan Di was especially fond of a sweet as honey 8 year old lymphoma patient by the name of Ji-a. Ji-a simply called them both _Doc_ and claimed that Jan Di and Ji Hoo were her favorite doctors. Jan Di had explained that she was just an intern and had to pass a test to be a full doctor. Ji-a had fervently exclaimed that she would pass it with flying colors. Ji-a always said that Doc Geum was the sweetest and the prettiest of the doctors there and that Doc Yoon was the smartest and most handsome. A few times Jan Di had considered whispering her secret to Ji-a, who had mentioned that she and Doc Yoon made a _cute couple_.

Jan Di was definitely regretting keeping the marriage a secret, but it had only gotten harder to bring it up to the others. Keeping it a secret had been no picnic, so she considered just letting it slip. Jan Di had almost given herself away more than a few times, and she had to steel herself whenever a woman would look at Ji Hoo, smile at him, or make some comment… Mi-Nyu had become suspicious of Jan Di and Ji Hoo's relationship after witnessing a few rather flirtatious encounters between the two. Mi-Nyu would joke with Jan Di and say, "Here comes your boyfriend..," whenever Ji Hoo would walk by. Jan Di had to laugh at the irony of that. She felt badly keeping such a secret from her good friend and had decided to at least tell Mi-Nyu soon.

* * *

Jan Di was especially bothered by Director Hwang's daughter, who had been hanging around the hospital and especially Ji Hoo a lot. Mi-Nyu had explained that Si-Yeon normally only came for board meetings every few months, but now she'd been at the hospital much more frequently. And she'd been sniffing around Ji Hoo quite a bit, which Jan Di couldn't stand. Jan Di wasn't concerned, not really, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. Jan Di took heart in the fact that Ji Hoo wouldn't give Hwang Si-Yeon the time of day. He had actually come right out and told Jan Di that he couldn't stand her when Jan Di had, as subtly as she could, asked him what he thought of her.

One day Jan Di had caught Hwang Si-Yeon attempting to flirt with Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo was leaning against the nurse's station filling out scripts when Jan Di and Mi-Nyu arrived behind him. Si-Yeon had just arrived, too. Jan Di and Mi-Nyu exchanged an eye roll when Si-Yeon dropped her papers purposely in front of Ji Hoo and gave an _"Oops"_ reminiscent of Marilyn Monroe. Being the gentleman that he was, Ji Hoo of course picked them up, and nonchalantly handed them to her. Then he'd immediately gone back to what he was doing without paying her any heed. She'd touched his arm and said something to him that Jan Di couldn't hear. Ji Hoo had wordlessly slipped his arm away, and then he turned from her toward Jan Di and Mi-Nyu. The look on his face was one of biting into a lemon, but when he caught sight of Jan Di, his expression changed to that of tasting something much sweeter. Ji Hoo immediately approached them, smiling, and engaged them in conversation. Jan Di caught Si-Yeon's scowl out of the corner of her eye and watched her walk away in a huff. Jan Di couldn't help but grin to herself in satisfaction.

* * *

Ji Hoo wasn't happy about keeping the secret either, and he'd expressed his feelings about it to her on more than one occasion. It had even caused a couple of small arguments. The arguments never lasted, though; they could never seem to stay mad at each other for very long, and it usually ended in some passionate form of making up. Ji Hoo had once joked that he was going to start picking fights with her just so they could make up because he enjoyed that so much.

Jan Di had also been busy in her spare time. She was helping Ga Eul plan her wedding. Jan Di recalled when Ga Eul finally told her after she'd masterfully kept the secret that Yi Jeong was going to propose for a whole month. Jan Di had answered the phone and screamed. After the initial shock, Ji Hoo had glanced up from his medical journal and smiled, quickly determining what the conversation must be about. Jan Di had spent another two hours on the phone listening to the story of the proposal and going over preliminary plans with Ga Eul. It made her feel sentimental about her own wedding.

* * *

Jan Di had gotten into a good rhythm at the hospital. She would get there a bit early and grab her morning coffee, if she had the time, and then she'd print off her patient list and go check on her patients. Then she would meet up with the other interns for rounds.

The interns would always be betting on what kind of mood Dr. Jang would be in that day. The categories were: OK, Bad, and Red Alert. Perhaps recalling her high school days of standing up to Joon Pyo, Jan Di had begun to stand up to Dr. Jang and had quickly earned the respect of the other interns. There was history repeating itself again…

Mi-Nyu had heard Ji Hoo call Jan Di _Wonder Girl_ one day and had asked her about it. After explaining that, Mi-Nyu and the other interns had begun calling her Wonder Girl at the hospital, much to her embarrassment. She was glad that at least Dr. Jang hadn't heard that because he probably would have tormented her endlessly about it.

* * *

Today was Jan Di's three month anniversary at the hospital. Ji Hoo hadn't forgotten and had given her flowers that morning in celebration. He talked about taking her out to celebrate, but he was unfortunately on-call that night until midnight. So, he promised to another night.

Jan Di stood with the interns preparing for rounds that day. She wore her lab coat over a peach sweater and black slacks and black ballet flats. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Dr. Jang tore down the hall, and Jan Di and Mi-Nyu immediately knew what kind of day it was going to be. Mi-Nyu turned to Jan Di. "Oh no, Red Alert, Red Alert!" she whispered insistently. "This is bad, this is really bad!" Mi-Nyu continued. "Do you think he knows?"

Jan Di assured her friend that it would be OK. Earlier Jan Di noticed that Mi-Nyu had made a mistake on her medication order and had ordered 25 grams instead of 25 milligrams. The patient had seized but was fine now.

Dr. Jang approached and stood before the group. "Who was responsible for the mistake at Bed 5 this morning?" was the first thing out of his mouth. Mi-Nyu cowered slightly behind Jan Di, and the other interns looked down at the ground.

After a moment of silence, Jan Di took a step forward and stood before Dr. Jang. "It was me, Seonsaengnim," she looked him directly in the eye. Then she bowed her head deeply and apologized. Dr. Jang glanced to the other interns and then returned his gaze to her. He stared her down for a moment. He took a deep breath, as if preparing to release a huge gust.

"Geum Jan Di! It was you?" He got in her face slightly and studied her, waiting for confirmation.

She lowered her head slightly but continued to make eye contact. She tightened her jaw, stood firm, and nodded. Dr. Jang held up a finger in her face, but then he simply exhaled sharply and dropped it.

"Well…don't do it again! You must be more careful!" he turned to walk away.

 _That's it?_ Jan Di thought she was off the hook, but then he turned back to her.

"Oh, and because I had to take the heat for it and clear it up, as punishment…you're going to…," he pondered, "…wash my car on your lunch!"

Jan Di scrunched her nose. "Excuse me, Seonsaengnim? Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course I am!" Then Dr. Jang simply turned and left.

Jan Di sighed, and Mi-Nyu put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Jan Di-yah, why did you cover for me? I'm so sorry…"

"It's OK, Mi-Nyu, I'm surprised he didn't go on more of a rant about it…"

"It's not fair that you have to wash his car…," Mi-Nyu replied, her eyes downcast.

"It's OK, I don't mind." Jan Di patted Mi-Nyu on the back.

* * *

Hwang Si-Yeon entered her father's office. She still felt raw from her last encounter with Ji Hoo and tightened her jaw at how he'd shunned her. _How dare he give me the cold shoulder like that!_ She wore a slight pout as she approached her father's desk.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hello my dear, what can I do for you?" Director Hwang looked up from his papers to see her face. Her eyes were downcast.

"Oh, my dear, what's the matter?" he asked sympathetically.

"Daddy, I want Dr. Yoon," she pouted like a child demanding a new toy.

"Excuse me?" Director Hwang stammered.

Si-Yeon gave a high false laugh at her not-so-subtle _slip_. "Oh Daddy, I meant that I _want_ Dr. Yoon to take me to the Hospital Benefit in two weeks. I want him to escort me."

The director cleared his throat and pursed his lips. "Alright, well I'll ask him, my dear."

* * *

Jan Di knocked on Ji Hoo's office door. "Come in," he replied in a distracted tone from inside.

She stepped in, and he looked up from his desk wearily. Upon seeing her face, he immediately smiled.

"Hi," Jan Di waved and smiled.

Ji Hoo stood and approached her. "Hi, Beautiful," they exchanged a loving smile.

"Oh, hey look at this," Ji Hoo pulled out his phone, hit a few buttons, and held it out before her. It was a text from Kang Sang that read, _"Hyung, have a great day saving lives, fighting!"_

"Isn't that cute?" Ji Hoo commented and put the phone back in the pocket of his lab coat.

Jan Di grinned. Ji Hoo had taken Kang San to a baseball game on his day off last weekend and spoiled him rotten, and now apparently they were best buddies. She smiled at the recollection of Ji Hoo taking her to a baseball game so long ago and at their _accidental_ kiss.

"That's sweet," she said, "But why has he never sent me a message like that?" she asked with a slight pout.

"Because he likes me better," Ji Hoo teased and rubbed Jan Di's arm lightly.

Jan Di gawked at Ji Hoo and then gave him the pout again. Ji Hoo laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the nose. "I'm just kidding! Kang San loves his noona very, very much. He talks about you all the time…he's very proud of you…"

Jan Di smiled widely. "And what about you? Are you proud of me?"

He grinned and continued running his hand up and down her arm. "Very. Kang San and I both talked about you a lot last weekend. It was pretty much a mutual love fest. In fact, the few people I do talk to, mainly Yi Jeong and Woo Bin, are pretty much sick of hearing about it. But Yi Jeong and Woo Bin tolerate it pretty well because they are so fond of you."

She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then she grew somber, recalling the reason for her visit.

Noticing the change in her, Ji Hoo asked, "…Is something wrong?"

"Well, I'm afraid I can't have lunch with you today…," she said with downcast eyes.

"Oh, OK…Why not?"

"Well, I have to do something…"

He nodded slowly, waiting for further explanation.

"I'm sort of being punished for a mistake…" She really didn't want to say it.

"Punished?" Ji Hoo didn't like the sound of this...

"Yes, I have to…wash Dr. Jang's car…," she mumbled, barely audible.

"What?" Ji Hoo raised his voice slightly.

Jan Di nodded, "I'm sorry, Sunbae," she tightened her mouth.

"That's ridiculous! He can't make you wash his car!"

"It's not a big deal."

"It _is_. it _is_ a big deal! I'm going to talk to him…," Ji Hoo prepared to storm off.

Jan Di caught his arm. "No, Sunbae. Don't say anything to him, please!"

He looked into her eyes and exhaled sharply. "I don't like when he takes advantage of you…," he replied, shaking his head.

"It's really not as bad as you think. I've actually learned how to deal with him pretty well…"

Ji Hoo swallowed hard.

"Please, just let it go," she implored.

Ji Hoo sighed. "Fine, I will…for you…but I don't like this one bit…"

Jan Di leaned forward and gave him a quick peck and smiled at him. "Feel any better?"

"Not fair," he sighed and gave her another quick kiss back.

"I'll see you later, Sunbae," she said.

"OK, I love you," he replied.

"I love you, too."

Ji Hoo sighed and rubbed his temples after she exited.

* * *

Jan Di cast aside her lab coat on the bench and began washing Dr. Jang's yellow Spirra with a soapy sponge. Dr. Jang had chosen to sit on the bench in the parking lot and supervise the process, so he was doing paperwork and glancing extraneously at her work. Dr. Jang rambled off some statistics about the car that he seemed so proud of. Jan Di had no idea what he was going on about. Then he talked to her about some of her patients, asking what tests she'd ordered, and she told him.

Jan Di was down on her knees scrubbing the tires, not really caring about getting dirty but instead focusing upon completing the task at hand. She was always thorough, regardless of the ridiculousness of the job.

"You missed a spot," Dr. Jang said, throwing her a sidelong glance.

Jan Di groaned inwardly and made a face that only the car could see. Dr. Jang smirked and went back to his paperwork. Jan Di continued covering the car in soap, with half a mind to throw the sponge at him.

Ji Hoo stood at the entrance of the hospital and looked on unnoticed. He tightened his jaw. It was taking all his restraint to refrain from going over and saying something and pulling Jan Di away. He sighed and turned to walk back in.

Jan Di hosed off the car and then said, "Done." Dr. Jang walked around the car and looked it over slowly, carefully. He rubbed his chin and walked around an extra time. "Hm, not bad…"

Jan Di nodded. "I'll be going then, Seonsaengnim."

"Wait, Geum Jan Di," he grabbed her arm.

She turned to look at him. He looked her straight in the eye, very seriously. Jan Di swallowed hard in apprehension over what he would say.

"I know it wasn't you…that messed up the medication order," he said.

"Oh," she looked down. She wondered why he went along with it then.

"Why did you take the blame?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just trying to help a friend."

Dr. Jang sighed. "You're a loyal one, Geum Jan Di, and brave… But people need to be held accountable for their own mistakes. Don't do that again. I punished you for taking the blame. If she thinks she can just get off the hook every time, she'll get careless."

Jan Di nodded, "Yes, Seonsaengnim." Jan Di pursed her lips and headed toward the entrance.

"Oh, by the way," Dr. Jang called to her, "Happy 3-Month Anniversary."

"Eh?" she turned back, gaping at him.

"You've been here for 3 months now. Congratulations, Kiddo," he said plainly.

"Oh, thank you, Seonsaengnim," she bowed.

"Never thought you'd make it this long, but you did," he mumbled.

Jan Di nodded, not a bit surprised by his rudeness. She once again turned to leave, and he called her back, "Geum Jan Di."

"Yes?"

He paused, as if preparing to say something very difficult, "…In celebration of your miraculous feat of lasting three months, why don't you…let me take you…and the interns out for drinks tonight after your shifts?"

Jan Di was taken aback. "Oh, um, well…"

"That is, if you don't have plans," he continued. Jan Di put a hand behind her neck. She thought about it. She'd just be going home alone to Grandfather and Fluffy, probably going to bed early, since Ji Hoo was on-call.

"No, I don't have plans…," she mumbled.

"Well then, how about it? I feel kind of bad for making you wash my car…it was too harsh of a punishment. Let me make it up to you…"

Jan Di put a finger to her lips and pondered.

"Come on, an offer like this doesn't come along every day from me…," Dr. Jang grinned.

She gave a short laugh. "I suppose that's true, Seonsaengnim. Well, I suppose I could…," she wondered if Ji Hoo would mind.

* * *

Jan Di watched Ji Hoo wash up after another successful surgery. She smiled at him as he came out. It was getting late, and the others had gone, so it was just the two of them now.

"Hi," she smiled, "I only caught the end, but you were amazing, as usual."

He smiled back at her. "You heading home?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to run something by you..."

"I'm listening."

"Well, Dr. Jang wants to take the interns and me out for drinks tonight…what do you think?"

Ji Hoo tightened his mouth slightly and then put on a smile. "…Well, I think you should go out with your friends if you want to." She'd been encouraging him so much lately. Perhaps he should encourage her to interact with others, too.

"I'm not really much of a drinker, as you know, but Dr. Jang said it was a celebration of my three month anniversary…and I thought that was nice…and maybe I should socialize a bit more with the other interns…"

Ji Hoo nodded. "That was nice of him to offer…," Ji Hoo suddenly couldn't help having a sinking feeling.

"I wish you could go along," she said.

"Yeah, me too, but I'm on-call."

"I guess I could go and just stay for a little while…," she said.

He nodded. "Want me to pick you up when I get off? That is, if you think you'll be out that long…" He hoped not.

"I probably won't be. I'll probably be fast asleep by the time you get home," she said.

"I'll change the pick-up time with the driver."

"That's OK, Sunbae. You can just cancel him, since I don't know for sure how long I'll be."

"How will you get home?" he asked.

"I can just take the bus or something."

"I don't want you to take the bus," he said. "Let me arrange a ride for you."

"It's OK, I'll figure it out. I'll get a ride."

"At least call our driver or Woo Bin or Yi Jeong. And if all else fails call me."

She nodded, "Don't worry, Honey."

He nodded in return. "Well, have fun," he said, forcing his best smile.

* * *

Dr. Jang took the interns to a small outdoor pocha down the street from the hospital. The tiny place didn't look like much. It was still plastic wrapped from winter with cerulean colored plastic tablecloths that had seen better days. Dr. Jang told them that he'd gone there often in medical school. The proprietor was quirky and friendly, and Dr. Jang seemed to know him well. Jan Di assumed he still came there often. Dr. Jang joked with the proprietor for a few minutes before bringing over an appetizer of fried fish, as well as a fruit and nut platter. After a few moments soju was brought out, and Dr. Jang began pouring drinks for Jan Di, Mi-Nyu, and the one other male intern who had been brave enough to join. Jan Di was shocked when the proprietor actually brought over a small cake and congratulated her. Dr. Jang and the two interns held up their glasses and gave her a chuka haeyo.

Dr. Jang made sporadic conversation with Mi-Nyu and the other intern, but he was mainly focused on Jan Di. A couple hours in Mi-Nyu and the other intern offered their apologies and left for the night, as they weren't off tomorrow like Jan Di and Dr. Jang were.

And Dr. Jang and Jan Di were alone at the table. Dr. Jang and Jan Di had talked about work a lot that night. He'd felt awkward fraternizing with her at first considering their superior-subordinate relationship, but as the night wore on he'd grown more comfortable. She possessed the strange quality of putting him at ease. She insisted upon calling him Seonsaengnim, which he honestly didn't mind, even though he'd suggested something slightly less formal while not at work. They continued to talk about their medical school experiences and shared interests before the conversation took a more personal turn...

They sat close enough at the small table that his elbow brushed her arm. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable she moved over slightly without making it obvious.

"You know, Geum Jan Di…," he mused. "You remind me of my ex-wife...," he mumbled, pouring her only her second drink of the night. Jan Di looked at him, stupefied, and simply looked away and took a sip of her soju. _How do you respond to that?_

Dr. Jang gave a short laugh. "Believe it or not, I meant that as a compliment." He continued to look away, as he went on. "You look a little bit like her, and you're spunky like her…"

Jan Di found herself beginning to drink more steadily. The conversation was rather uncomfortable, and she thought that if she was drinking she wouldn't have to talk so much... It took her all night to finish off the first glass of soju that she'd only sipped at, but now she was taking a larger drink every few seconds and soon the liquid was gone. She wasn't sure why Dr. Jang was speaking so freely anyway. Perhaps he was a bit inebriated… Dr. Jang thoughtlessly poured another drink for her when he noticed hers was empty.

"You see, she left me and took our son a year ago…," he continued, "…I think that's why I picked on you a lot at first. At first I was angered by the reminder of her…"

Jan di looked down, still clueless about what to say. "I'm sorry to hear about your marriage not working out, Seonsaengnim, and about your son…you must miss him," she finally said. She desperately hoped that he'd change topics. Perhaps she should excuse herself and leave…but no, that would be rude. He clearly needed someone to talk to right now.

Dr. Jang nodded and held his glass up. He stared at the glass and then took a drink. "I shouldn't hold such a grudge toward her anyway…"

Jan Di simply listened without looking at him and sipped at her glass. Apparently they were drinking buddies now.

"She left me because she said that I put work first, that I was married to the job…I guess that was true… It caused a lot of fights, and eventually we grew apart…," he said.

Dr. Jang turned to Jan Di. "Our profession is very destructive on relationships…the long hours, the emergency pages late at night, the medical conferences, the stress… And not to mention that to be successful you pretty much have to make it your life…" He paused and sloshed the bottle around.

"…When you get married, Geum Jan Di, don't make that mistake with your husband. Make him the priority, not work…"

Jan Di pondered this. She wondered if she and Ji Hoo would ever grow apart from the stress of work and not seeing each other enough, but surely not! She immediately dismissed the thought. They weren't the same as Dr. Jang and his ex-wife. She believed their relationship was special. And they had already overcome so much to be together. Jan Di truly believed their love could endure anything…

Dr. Jang glanced to Jan Di, who appeared deep in thought. "You know, when I reminded myself that you're not her…I was able to see you differently and ease up on you. I know you may not think that I did… But I must admit that seeing how hard you try made me want to push you again…I think you truly can be a great physician someday, Geum Jan Di."

"Thank you, Seonsaengnim," she gave a faint smile and looked at her glass.

Dr. Jang was silent for a while. "Geum Jan Di," he finally began, "…there is a hospital benefit coming up in two weeks on Friday night," he paused, not sure if he'd had enough alcohol to excuse asking what he was about to, but he caved, "…I was wondering if you might like to go with me?"

"Oh, umm, I…," Jan Di stammered, "…Why would you want to take me?" she finally asked.

Dr. Jang smirked. "Well, I just thought I should present my most improved student…"

"Thank you, Seonsaengnim, that's nice of you, but…I wasn't really planning to go, and if I did…"

"You'd go with Dr. Yoon?" he finished for her.

Jan Di took a sip of her soju and nodded slowly. She and Ji Hoo hadn't even discussed the hospital benefit, though she was aware of it.

"Yes, I thought that you might, but I heard something about Dr. Yoon taking the Director's daughter to the benefit…"

"What? …He is?" _Why would he…? He said he can't stand her..._ Jan Di felt a lump in her throat. She quickly downed the rest of her glass of soju in one shot.

"Whoa, slow down, Kiddo!" Dr. Jang said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Jan Di pursed her lips and her eyes darted back and forth.

"Well, Hwang Si-Yeon said she was going with Dr. Yoon when she asked me if I would be attending…" Noticing Jan Di's distress, Dr. Jang continued, "But who knows if that is even true… You can't really believe what she says. She's not trustworthy. And if it is true Dr. Yoon probably got roped into it against his will…"

Jan Di was still silent. She frowned and forgetting her decorum, poured herself another glass of soju.

"…She's a real piece of work, that Hwang Si-Yeon," Dr. Jang said with disgust, "…She's dated half the male staff at the hospital… Though, most of those relationships didn't last more than a week. She just likes to chew men up and spit them out…now it seems she has her sights set on Dr. Yoon…"

Jan Di scoffed and shot Dr. Jang a rather dirty look. He wasn't making her feel any better…

Dr. Jang swallowed hard at the look she gave him, almost like she wanted to kill him… "…But, I wouldn't worry about Dr. Yoon. He is too smart and has way too much integrity to get involved with her!" he justified.

Jan Di nodded her head. _That's right… He'd never have anything to do with her… If he is taking her to the benefit, he has a good reason…_

Still, Jan Di didn't like the idea of Hwang Si-Yeon, or any woman for that matter, trying to get her hooks into Ji Hoo. She chugged her soju again and stopped when the landscape suddenly started spinning violently. She clumsily set the glass down, nearly dropping it.

Dr. Jang decided to switch gears. He gave a half-hearted chuckle. "You know, speaking of Dr. Yoon, on your first day he asked me to take it easy on you…," Dr. Jang said, not looking at her.

"He did?" Jan Di mumbled, leaning against her fist and tottering slightly, "…Yes, Dr. Yoon is very protective of me," Jan Di slurred.

Dr. Jang gave a short laugh. "Yes, I've noticed… Why is that, by the way?" he twisted the bottle between his hands and paused, "….Is there…something between you two…?" Dr. Jang took a swig of his soju, deciding to once and for all confirm his suspicions.

When no response came he turned back to Jan Di, who had slumped forward and was now lying unconscious on one arm sprawled out across the table.

The corners of his mouth curved upward as he glanced down at her. "You really can't hold your alcohol, Kiddo…," he said. A piece of her chocolate hair had fallen over her eyes. He hesitantly reached over and brushed it behind her ear, taking note of the softness of her cheek as his finger brushed it. Then he sighed heavily and shook his head. _What's the matter with me?_

"Well, guess I better get you home, Kiddo…though, I have no idea where you live…"

Just then Jan Di's phone rang on the table beside her. She didn't stir.

"Speak of the devil…," Dr. Jang mumbled upon noticing Ji Hoo's name flashing on the screen. "Well, I guess I should answer it for her."

"Yoboseyo."

"Who is this?" Ji Hoo demanded on the other end, surprised at hearing a male voice.

"This is Dr. Jang. Hello, Dr. Yoon."

"Oh, yes, Dr. Jang. Is Jan Di there?" Ji Hoo asked, wondering why Dr. Jang was answering her phone.

"Yes, she's here, but she can't really come to the phone right now."

"Why is that?" Ji Hoo suddenly felt like a boa constrictor had him in its coils.

"Because she's passed out. The interns, she, and I went out for drinks, and she had a bit too much. I was just going to take her home, but I have no idea where she lives. Good you called. I'm sure you know where she lives."

"I can take her home," Ji Hoo immediately retorted, relieved that she wasn't in danger, yet his chest was still rising and falling heavily.

"It's OK, Dr. Yoon. I don't mind. If you just give me the address—"

"It's fine, really," he cut off Dr. Jang, "…You shouldn't inconvenience yourself. I know where she lives, and it's on my way."

Something in Ji Hoo's voice told Dr. Jang to back off. Dr. Jang sighed. "Alright, Dr. Yoon."

"Where are you?" Ji Hoo asked.

Dr. Jang described for Ji Hoo how to get to the bar.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes," he said. Ji Hoo sighed, grabbed his briefcase, and left the hospital.

* * *

Ji Hoo arrived at the bar. Dr. Jang sat at a table alone with Jan Di, who appeared to be peacefully resting against the table. Ji Hoo noticed them and moved resolutely to Jan Di. Dr. Jang greeted Ji Hoo, who barely responded, and immediately turned to Jan Di. Ji Hoo leaned toward Jan Di and put his hand on her shoulder. "Jan Di-yah, wake up." He shook her lightly, and she mumbled something and blinked up at him. He took her arm and pulled her gently upward. Dr. Jang moved to assist him. "I can handle her from here," Ji Hoo snapped. Dr. Jang took a step back.

Ji Hoo placed Jan Di's arm around his neck and held her waist snugly. She mumbled something incoherent again and slumped lightly against him. Ji Hoo softened.

He turned back to Dr. Jang and sighed. "Thank you for looking out for her," Ji Hoo said sincerely, though still perturbed.

"No problem," Dr. Jang replied and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sorry about letting the kiddo get drunk… Good night, Dr. Yoon," and Dr. Jang left the bar.

Ji Hoo sighed and helped Jan Di to the car. He stopped and took her aside when her cheeks bulged out and she made a gulping sound. Ji Hoo held her hair back and lightly rubbed her back as she threw up in the bushes. Afterward, he drove her home, as she slept lightly against the window. He carried his sleeping wife into the house and placed her delicately in their bed.

Ji Hoo sat on the bed beside her. He sighed and gazed upon her for a moment before brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at him blankly. "Gomawo," she muttered and smiled affectionately up at him. Her face was pale and her eyes were slightly glazed, but she remained dazzling to him. He nodded and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She reached up to touch his face.

"You know, you're really beautiful…," she said dreamily, as she cupped his face with one hand.

Ji Hoo gave a short, throaty laugh. He held her hand against his face and kissed her palm. "You're really beautiful, too, my love… And really drunk…," he grinned and shook his head. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Just rest now. I'll bring you some water."

"Please don't go to the benefit with the director's daughter…," he heard her mumble as he turned to leave.

"What? Why would you think that I'm going with her?" he asked and turned back to her, but Jan Di was fast asleep clutching her pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Jan Di stirred and grumbled upon hearing a loud vibration against the bedside table. She fumbled for her phone and squinted at it. It was a message from Mi-Nyu that read: _Did you survive last night?_ Jan Di smiled, despite her throbbing head, and prepared to respond back when her phone began to ring. She had to look at the caller ID twice to verify the name. She groaned slightly and answered it.

"Good morning, Kiddo," Dr. Jang greeted on the other end, "How are you feeling?"

Jan Di's forehead scrunched and she put a hand to it, "Uh, OK…"

"You had quite a few last night," he chuckled.

She laughed weakly.

"Did Dr. Yoon get you home alright?" he asked.

Jan Di glanced to her side to see Ji Hoo asleep next to her. "Yes, he did. Thanks," she exhaled quietly.

"Good," Dr. Jang paused, "…Well, I won't keep you on your day off. Just wanted to check in. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Bye," Jan Di hung up and put the phone back on the table. She collapsed lightly against her pillow.

"Who was that," she heard Ji Hoo whisper groggily after she'd hung up.

"Well, it was…"

Ji Hoo propped himself up on one arm. "Dr. Jang?" he raised a brow.

"Yes."

"What did he want?" Ji Hoo asked rather bitterly, as he lay on his back. Jan Di thought she noticed the subtlest hint of an eye roll from him.

"He was just checking on me."

"That was nice," Ji Hoo replied. This time Jan Di confirmed the eye roll.

Ji Hoo sighed and turned back onto his side, facing her. He began to rub her arm lightly. "How are you feeling anyway?"

"OK, just a bit of a headache…"

Ji Hoo nodded. "I tried to get you to drink some water."

Jan Di nodded. "Thanks," she paused, "…I'm sorry, Ji Hoo-yah…"

"For what?"

"For drinking too much and causing you trouble…"

Ji Hoo sighed. "You know, I was worried about you last night…," he said, a hint of annoyance mixed with the concern in his voice.

"I know. I'm sorry."

He sighed again, "It's OK, Jan Di-yah…but what was all that about?"

"What?"

"What you said about me going to the benefit with the director's daughter."

"Oh, did I say that? Well I heard something about you possibly taking her…"

"I don't know anything about that," Ji Hoo replied. "Director Hwang asked me to attend last week, but he hasn't said anything about taking his daughter."

"Oh, OK," Jan Di replied.

"If he does ask you to, will you agree?"

Ji Hoo wrapped his arm around Jan Di's waist. "I definitely do not want to go with her. And if it bothers you, then that's all the more reason for me to say no."

Jan Di smiled. "Thanks. Sorry for being jealous again…"

Ji Hoo smiled. "At least it shows me that you care… You know, I have to admit that I was a little jealous last night, too…"

Jan Di scrunched her nose. "You were?"

"Yes…"

"Of what?"

Ji Hoo sighed, "Of you being out alone with Dr. Jang…"

"Oh, yeah…well, there were two others with us, but they left."

Ji Hoo nodded.

"I only stayed because Dr. Jang seemed to be upset about something."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, he started talking about his ex-wife and son."

Ji Hoo's forehead wrinkled. "Oh. That's too bad."

"Yeah, so I was just trying to be a good listener."

"You're a very kind person, my love," he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It was a little awkward, though…he said I reminded him of her…"

Ji Hoo made a face.

"He said it wasn't an insult, though. And then…he asked me to go to the hospital benefit with him."

Ji Hoo rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "He did, huh? What did you say?"

"I told him that I didn't think I'd be going, you know, to be polite..." Jan Di scoffed. "But that was weird. Why would he ask a lowly intern to go with him?"

Ji Hoo gave a short disheartened laugh. "You're still so clueless, my little otter…" He put a hand behind his head.

"What?"

"He likes you."

"That's ridiculous, Ji Hoo-yah! He probably just invited me to humiliate me or torture me in some way…" _Most improved student, yeah right!_

"He likes you," Ji Hoo repeated, annoyed.

"But all he does is give me a hard time…"

"He likes you… Do I need to remind you about Joon Pyo?" Ji Hoo said, with a bitter taste in his mouth. "Trust me."

Jan Di sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter if he does or doesn't…because I love you and you're my husband…" She put her hands on the side of his face and kissed him.

He smiled and kissed her again. "And I love you."

Ji Hoo paused. "But I think we need to clear this up once and for all, now that it's gotten so…complicated... And I think we need to work on having a little more trust in each other…"

Jan Di nodded. "Yes, I agree. And you're right, it's time. I'm sorry that you had to go along with this for so long. You've been really patient with me. …So, what should we do?"

"Let's just tell everyone together. We'll be honest and apologize for the secrecy."

Jan Di nodded. "When?"

"As soon as possible. We'll figure it out," he replied.

Ji Hoo released a heavy sigh and turned back to her. "So, I think that perhaps this qualifies as an argument...," he grinned and began to tickle her. Jan Di squirmed and giggled. Then he grew serious and brought her in close. He leaned in and captured her mouth for an extended kiss.

Suddenly recalling something Ji Hoo broke the kiss. "Oh yeah," he groaned and flopped onto his back like a limp fish. He quickly checked his watch on the bedside table. "I have to go _golfing_ with Director Hwang and some other colleagues today…," he whined.

"It won't be so bad, honey," Jan Di leaned over him.

"I'd much rather spend the day with you…," he pouted, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest like a life preserver.

She wriggled out of his grasp enough to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and then went back to resting against his chest. "I'd love to spend the day with you, too, but I'm actually going to be helping Ga Eul with wedding plans. It's going to be a very girly day, so I'm sure you won't mind missing out." Jan Di smiled, knowing Ga Eul would be gushing, but she was still thrilled to spend time with her friend.

Ji Hoo laughed. "OK, give her my best."

* * *

Ji Hoo arrived at the Damyang Dynasty Country Club. He bowed and thanked his driver and went inside. Ji Hoo was escorted to Director Hwang, who wore a Fila polo, slacks, hat, and golf shoes. He was accompanied by another older colleague, who was similarly dressed. Ji Hoo was dressed in typical attire for him: Neat, impeccable, completely suitable for a fancy country club, but not so sporty.

"Ah, Dr. Yoon, over here," Director Hwang motioned for him. Ji Hoo approached and bowed. Director Hwang bowed and patted him on the back.

Ji Hoo glanced around as Director Hwang gave him a tour, going on and on about the architecture of the country club. Director Hwang told him that it was designed by the renowned architect, Andrei Visego, and that it was designed to be reminiscent of the shrines of Athens.

"Have you been to Athens, Dr. Yoon?"

Ji Hoo nodded, "Yes, once."

"There's actually a medical conference coming up there in about a month that I'd like to send you to," Director Hwang said.

Ji Hoo simply nodded and hoped he'd somehow be able to take Jan Di. He wanted to show her Athens.

"Where are your clubs, Dr. Yoon?"

"Oh, I don't have any. I thought I'd just buy some here."

"Oh, yes. There's the pro shop there," Director Hwang pointed to it. "Come, my boy, I'll recommend the best set to you." Director Hwang began to walk Ji Hoo to the pro shop.

Then Director Hwang noticed someone and turned and waved. "Over here, my dear!"

Ji Hoo turned to see Hwang Si-Yeon approaching in full-on women's golf attire: pink polo, white skirt, hat, and shoes. She too looked like Fila had thrown up on her.

Ji Hoo groaned inwardly. _Could this day get any worse?_

"Ah, and there's our 5th!" Director Hwang waved, and Ji Hoo turned again to see Dr. Jang approaching. He wore dress casual and had a set of clubs slung across his back. Ji Hoo sighed _. I guess it could get worse…_

Dr. Jang approached the group and greeted the Director, his colleague, and his daughter properly. Then he turned to Ji Hoo.

"Dr. Yoon, nice to see you again," he said with a slight smirk. Ji Hoo nodded. Dr. Jang stuck his hand out and they exchanged a rather tense shake.

"How are you at golf, Dr. Yoon?" Dr. Jang asked and patted him on the back. Dr. Jang took Ji Hoo aside for a moment. "Want to make a friendly wager?" Ji Hoo looked at him curiously.

"If I beat you, I take Geum Jan Di to the hospital benefit and you take Hwang Si-Yeon. If you win, we'll do the opposite," he whispered with a grin.

Ji Hoo stared at Dr. Jang like he'd lost his mind and needed a psychiatric consult. _Was he serious?_

"I don't like betting," Ji Hoo simply said. As if he'd treat Jan Di like some bargaining chip! And what made him think Jan Di would agree to something like that? What kind of sick, twisted game was he playing?

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose?" Dr. Jang smirked deviously.

Ji Hoo glared at him. _And_ _it just keeps getting worse…_


	6. The Hospital Benefit

**A/N: Hope you enjoy it! Hope it's not too "dramatic." I hope the SoEul fans are OK with the proposal...**

Since they'd both moved on with their careers, Jan Di and Ga Eul hadn't seen their old boss in a while. So, they'd decided to go to the porridge shop to visit him. Ga Eul was now a kindergarten teacher at a local school, and she taught a pottery class on the side with Yi Jeong.

Their former master, Bom Choon-Sik, had been excited to see them. He'd missed his two favorite employees, despite being thrilled that Yi Jeong and Woo Bin had introduced him to two lovely new assistants, who he'd hired on to replace them. When Jan Di and Ga Eul walked in Choon-Sik had vivaciously shouted their names and brought them in for a tight group hug. Then he'd sat them down and demanded to hear everything that was going on in their lives.

"How's married life, Jan Di?" Master asked, scrunching his face in anticipation and resting his head eagerly in his hands.

"It's great," Jan Di said with a smile.

Master smiled. "Hmm, let me see…I sense something…"

"You sense something…about me…about my marriage?" Jan Di asked.

"Shhh," Master studied Jan Di's face and then he took her hands in his and closed his eyes.

"I see...happiness…for you Jan Di," Master said, his eyes tightly closed.

Jan Di and Ga Eul smiled at one another.

"Oh," his face suddenly wrinkled with concern. He clutched his forehead, as if he were getting one of his psychic visions. "…But I also see...sadness…and pain, deep pain…"

"Sadness? Deep pain?" Jan Di repeated and shivered lightly, unable to dismiss the ominous feeling that crept upon her. She looked at Ga Eul, who clutched her hand in support.

"Yes," Master tightened his mouth, his eyes still closed, "…There will be some pain and some darkness…but then there will be light again…like at the end of a tunnel…"

Jan Di and Ga Eul looked at each other curiously, with a hint of concern.

"He knows he's not really psychic, right?" Ga Eul whispered to Jan Di. Jan Di shrugged.

"I also see…," he raised a brow, his eyes still squeezed shut, "…Big news, Jan Di?"

"Big news?" she shook her head. "Oh! You're getting me confused with Ga Eul!"

"Hm?" Master _woke_ from his trance.

"Ga Eul, tell him _your_ big news!" Jan Di insisted.

Master looked to Ga Eul, and she smiled widely. "I'm engaged!" she shrieked and held out her hand and Master yelled out in excitement.

"That's great, Ga Eul!" Master took her hand and eagerly observed the ring. It was a beautiful white gold infinity band with a huge diamond in the center and clusters of diamonds down the side, and on the inside their initials and the word _soulmates_ had been engraved.

"Ooo, it's beautiful, Ga Eul!" Master gushed, and he and Jan Di admired it. Jan Di gazed fondly at her own ring resting on her finger. She only wore it around her neck while working. She found hers to be very beautiful, too, and particularly special because it had belonged to Ji Hoo's mother and grandmother.

"So, how did he propose?" Master asked, resting his head on his fist against the table. Ga Eul told the story.

* * *

It had been their anniversary, and Yi Jeong had taken her out for a beautiful dinner. He'd lavished her with flowers and anniversary gifts and taken her back to his studio. He'd told her that he wanted to show her something that he was making and that he needed her help. He'd sat her down gently and brought over his partially finished creation. He'd nestled in behind her and placed his smooth, accomplished hands over her delicate, ivory ones, directing them into the clay.

Ga Eul had turned crimson at the feel of his hands upon hers and the closeness of their bodies. She had been relieved he couldn't see her face. He'd been so close to her that it was almost too much to handle… He'd instructed her to feel the clay, and she'd proceeded to do so while he guided her hands. Suddenly she'd felt something that didn't belong. "Oh, what's this?" She'd turned to him, and Yi Jeong revealed his flawless smile and suggested that she check it out. She'd pulled out a ring and gasped.

Then, Yi Jeong had taken the ring, wiped it thoroughly with his handkerchief, and gotten down on one knee. Before he could finish his speech, she'd thrown her arms around him and given him a very vibrant _yes_! He'd hugged her tightly, picked her up, and kissed her. Then he'd placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hand near the ring.

"Aww," Master said after hearing the story.

Jan Di smiled. She recalled telling Ji Hoo about it the day she found out.

 _"He actually put it in the clay?" Ji Hoo asked incredulously._

 _"You didn't know how he planned to do it?"_

 _"No, guys don't talk about that stuff…" Ji Hoo gave a short chuckle and went back to what he was doing._

 _"I thought it was romantic…," Jan Di said._

 _"What about my proposal?"_

 _"Well, of course yours was romantic, too! Everyone does it in their own way."_

 _"Would you have rather I put the ring in some cake or something?" he asked._

 _Jan Di laughed, "No, because I might have swallowed it!"_

They had a good laugh together over that.

Jan Di was enjoying her day with Ga Eul and Master, but she found herself wondering about how Ji Hoo was doing at the golf course. She hoped he was having a good time. Jan Di and Ga Eul looked through magazines and Ga Eul's wedding binder at the porridge shop. Then they moved on to look at dresses.

* * *

Ji Hoo had never considered himself a competitive man, aside from when Jan Di had been involved. He'd truly done his best that time he competed with Joon Pyo to prevent Jan Di from being kicked out of school. And he had immediately refused Dr. Jang's bet, but just the idea that Dr. Jang wanted to _bet_ him for Jan Di made him want to _destroy_ him on the golf course. He was beginning to understand the wave of testosterone that overtook professional athletes during sporting events. The problem was that Dr. Jang was quite familiar with the game, and he'd only golfed a couple times in his life at Joon Pyo's estate.

Dr. Jang had, of course, smirked and claimed to be joking after Ji Hoo refused the bet, but Ji Hoo wasn't convinced. It was clear that Dr. Jang knew that he and Jan Di had some kind of relationship beyond friendship and that he was trying to drag out a confession.

Dr. Jang suggested that Ji Hoo take a few practice strokes. Ji Hoo was handed a wood by his assigned caddy, a gawky teenage boy, and he approached the pin. He exhaled and positioned himself. Hwang Si-Yeon bounded up to him and started giving him helpful tips. Ji Hoo flinched as if poked with a sharp stick when she started to put her arms around him to help with his technique. Ji Hoo quickly stepped aside and said as politely as he could muster, "It's OK, I got it."

 _This woman apparently has no shame…_ , he thought.

Ji Hoo positioned himself once more and took a shot. He cringed as he watched it sail a couple hundred yards and land in the rough. Si-Yeon clapped regardless.

"That's alright, Dr. Yoon. Try again," Director Hwang said.

After giving him a few pity practice strokes, the group began the game. Ji Hoo made his best effort at golfing while enduring subtle taunting from Dr. Jang, fending off Hwang Si-Yeong's not-so-subtle flirtations, and making polite conversation with Director Hwang and Dr. Chu. Ji Hoo's game was slowly improving, and Director Hwang and Hwang Si-Yeon were complimentary toward his efforts.

Around the 9th hole Director Hwang pulled Ji Hoo aside. "I like you, Kid. I think you have a lot of potential."

"Thank you, Sir," Ji Hoo replied.

"You know, Dr. Yoon, I think you and my daughter would really hit it off… Are you a single man, Dr. Yoon?" Director Hwang asked.

Ji Hoo was caught off guard by the direct question. Ji Hoo felt Dr. Jang and Si-Yeon's eyes on him like hungry wolves on injured prey.

"Well, actually sir, I'm—"

"Director, you have a call," his assistant interrupted and handed the phone to him.

"Excuse me."

Ji Hoo met Dr. Jang's glance, and Dr. Jang raised a brow, as if he'd been very curious to hear the end of that sentence.

Director Hwang finished his call and returned to Ji Hoo. "What were we talking about again? …Oh yes, I was wondering if you would escort my daughter to the hospital benefit, Dr. Yoon, as a favor to me?"

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw. "…I'm sorry, sir, but I can't," he bowed in apology.

"You can't?" Director Hwang gaped at Ji Hoo. He, like his daughter, was clearly not used to being told no.

"No, I'm very sorry, but I have already invited a guest." Ji Hoo bowed deeply.

"Oh, well," Director Hwang rubbed his neck. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped then…"

"But, perhaps Dr. Jang would like to escort your lovely daughter to the benefit," Ji Hoo shot Dr. Jang a glance. Dr. Jang returned with a subtle sneer.

Dr. Jang approached the two. "So, who is this mystery date of yours, Dr. Yoon?"

"Her name is Geum Jan Di," Ji Hoo said unflinching.

"Geum Jan Di, hmmm, doesn't ring a bell," Director Hwang rubbed his chin.

"She's an intern, sir," Dr. Jang said.

"An intern, hmm?"

Another group had come up behind them and asked if they were nearly finished or if they could play through.

"We should continue," Dr. Chu suggested.

"Yes, let's," Director Hwang replied.

The group continued their game, and the conversation about the benefit was temporarily forgotten. Si-Yeon had overheard enough of the conversation to know that she'd been rejected, so she was alternating between pouting and strutting around Ji Hoo, as if to show him what he was missing out on. Dr. Jang's game had been decent and he'd since stepped it up, as had Ji Hoo. The men were clearly playing for a much greater prize than any trophy. Ji Hoo and Dr. Jang, by some miracle, tied. Dr. Jang called it _Beginner's Luck_.

* * *

After a torturous day on the links, a trip to the sauna, and a luncheon, Ji Hoo returned home in the early evening. Jan Di was home and greeted him.

Ji Hoo exhaled heavily. "Oh, you're a sight for sore eyes!" He closed the distance between them and took Jan Di tightly in his arms.

"Whoa? What's this for?" She stiffened then put her arms around him.

He held her tighter and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I just missed you…"

Jan Di gave a short laugh. "Was golf that bad?"

"Yes…Yes, it was."

He hesitantly released her, as if she were some beautiful illusion that he expected to vanish any moment. Then he moved to the couch and slumped onto it. She followed and sat beside him.

"What happened? You hit the ball, didn't you?" she chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder.

Ji Hoo shook his head and sighed. "Yes, I hit the ball. I have played a few times before, you know?"

He hunched his shoulders, and Jan Di began to rub them. "Did you lose?"

"No, I didn't lose. I actually tied for second place," he replied, surrendering to her touch.

"Well, that's really good! Who did you golf with?"

Ji Hoo sighed, as Jan Di continued to rub his tense shoulders.

"Well, I golfed with Dr. Chu, Director Hwang, the director's daughter…"

"The director's daughter was there?" Jan Di cut in. She ceased her massage and looked at him.

Ji Hoo nodded slowly. "And…Dr. Jang, too…"

"Dr. Jang was there?"

Ji Hoo nodded slowly again.

"Oh. So…what happened that made it so bad?"

Ji Hoo was way too mentally exhausted to go into the details, nor did he want to bother Jan Di with them, so he simply said, "It was just tedious socializing with that particular group. Nothing really happened."

"Oh. OK...," she replied, suddenly wishing she could have been a fly on the wall.

"Oh, how do you feel about going to the hospital benefit?" he asked.

Jan Di shrugged. "I suppose I can." She studied him.

Ji Hoo sighed and then smiled at her. "Anyway, enough about my day… How was your day?"

She pursed her lips. "Mine was good. Much better than yours from the sound of it."

Though she had to admit that she was still feeling weird about Master's obscure _prediction_ …

"Ga Eul and I went to the porridge shop and visited Master. We looked at wedding magazines and her binder. She tried on dresses and found one. It's really beautiful! And then we looked at flowers."

Ji Hoo nodded, still appearing weary. "I'm glad you had a good day, sweetheart," he said.

Jan Di looked at him sympathetically and then kissed him on the cheek. "I'm making dinner, so why don't you rest, and I'll call you and Grandfather when it's ready."

Ji Hoo nodded and gave her a kiss. She patted him reassuringly on the back and rose and headed toward the kitchen. Ji Hoo went to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed as if he'd just done a full day of hard manual labor. That had been way more tiring than any surgery...

* * *

The day of the benefit arrived, and Jan Di had to admit she wasn't looking forward to it. She wasn't really one for social gatherings, and she hadn't been feeling the best lately.

Dr. Jang had been rather quiet the past few weeks, since the golf outing. And they hadn't spoken about their night of drinking since he'd called her the next morning. Ji Hoo had suggested that Dr. Jang liked her and had alluded to some kind of tension on the golf course. She'd gone in to work the next day feeling a bit awkward and hoping that it would never be brought up again. She'd gotten her wish.

Dr. Jang had been completely professional, formal even. During the past few weeks he'd neither tormented her nor teased her. He had been calling her by her full name, not _kiddo_ once. Perhaps Ji Hoo had been mistaken. Dr. Jang didn't act like he felt anything for her at all.

Dr. Jang had been almost serene at work. She wouldn't say he'd been in a good mood by any means, but he hadn't been in a bad one either. He was just neutral. To Jan Di, Dr. Jang didn't seem like himself at all, and she was considering asking him if something was wrong.

* * *

The morning of the benefit, Jan Di stood in a patient's room drowsily jotting down notes on her clipboard. Dr. Jang arrived and picked up the patient's chart. He and Jan Di exchanged a fleeting glance before both returned their eyes to their clipboards. Dr. Jang looked over the chart and turned his eyes back on Jan Di. He watched her eyes flutter closed and then snap open again.

"Geum Jan Di, have you been getting enough sleep lately?" he furrowed his brow and glanced over at her before returning to the chart.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I think so. I've just been a bit tired lately," she replied and continued writing.

Dr. Jang finished perusing the chart and approached the patient's bedside. "Geum Jan Di, come here."

"Yes, Seongsaengnim."

"Take a look at this. What would you say is happening here?" he asked.

Jan Di thought for a moment. "Hm, an abscess?"

"Correct. It's getting bad, so I think we'll need to drain the pus." Dr. Jang explained the procedure to the patient.

Jan Di began to sterilize the area upon Dr. Jang's request.

"Watch," Dr. Jang said to her and began to puncture the area.

Jan Di made a gulping sound and subdued it with a hand to the mouth.

Dr. Jang shot her a sidelong glance and completed the procedure. He tossed his gloves. He checked the patient, and they exited the room.

"Geum Jan Di, what was wrong back there?"

She looked at him, and he mimicked her gagging.

"Oh," she said sheepishly, "Just felt a little queasy all of a sudden, sorry."

"Geum Jan Di, you're going to be a doctor. Does this gross you out?" he asked sharply.

"No, Seonsaengnim, of course not!" She shook her head vibrantly. "I don't know why I suddenly felt like that, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

He pursed his lips. "Hm… OK, then…"

Their pagers simultaneously went off. It was a code. They ran down the hall to the indicated room. Dr. Jang arrived first and ran the code. He instructed Jan Di to check the pulse. "No pulse," she said.

"Start compressions. Two minutes," he instructed.

Several nurses arrived to assist. Jan Di began compressions, and Dr. Jang pulled out the defibrillator and charged.

"200 joules, clear!" he called out. She pulled back, and he shocked the patient.

Dr. Jang charged again while Jan Di continued with compressions.

"Clear!" Dr. Jang shocked again.

They alternated this process several times, while a nurse intubated.

There was a blip in the monitor. "Check pulse and rhythm, Geum Jan Di." She did so.

Jan Di breathed a sigh of relief. "There's a pulse. Rhythm is returning to normal."

Dr. Jang nodded. He and Jan Di finished the code and verified that the patient was OK. Dr. Jang instructed the rest of the team to follow up. Then he motioned to Jan Di, and they left the room.

* * *

"Good job in there, Kiddo," he said, as they walked down the hall beside each other.

Jan Di exhaled. "Thank you, Seonsaengnim," she smiled to herself.

As they walked down the hall, Jan Di felt a tingling sensation; her head felt fuzzy, and her knees began to buckle.

"Whoa, Kiddo, what's the matter?" Dr. Jang caught her by the arm, and she inadvertently leaned against him. "You look a bit pale… What's wrong?" he demanded while supporting her.

"I'm OK," she broke from his grasp and steadied herself, "…Just got a bit dizzy. I'm OK."

"Did you eat?" he asked.

"I tried, but my stomach has been unsettled, so I didn't have much."

Dr. Jang pursed his lips. He steered her to the break room by the shoulders and sat her down. "Take a short rest. I'll get you some juice."

Dr. Jang brought back a can of juice from the vending machine and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Seongsaengnim." She opened the can and took a sip.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm OK. I've just been a bit run down the last week or so. Stress maybe… Or, maybe I'm coming down with something."

"Do you think you need to go home?" he asked.

"No way, I'm fine."

He nodded. "Well, rest here for a moment. I'll be back to check on you."

Dr. Jang left the room and headed down the hall. _Is it low blood sugar?_ _Or,_ _is she getting sick?_ A thought suddenly struck him. Dr. Jang stopped short. _Surely she couldn't be… No… She's such a…nice girl…_

Dr. Jang continued walking, while wracking his brain. He couldn't ignore his suspicions, but he couldn't suggest that she take a test, could he? _No, it's none of my business…_

Dr. Jang noticed Ji Hoo asking for a patient's chart at the nurse's station. He stopped and glared over at him. _There's only one man she ever associates with or talks about…_

Ji Hoo turned to see Dr. Jang giving him a look that could have frosted over the entire room.

 _Is this still about the golf outing and the benefit?_ Ji Hoo wondered.

"Hey, YOU!" Dr. Jang shouted at Ji Hoo. "Get in here!" Dr. Jang motioned to him and went into a patient's room.

Ji Hoo looked after Dr. Jang curiously and then followed him in. It was a patient that Ji Hoo had just performed surgery on and that Dr. Jang was now treating post-operative. The patient was asleep.

Dr. Jang folded his arms and clenched his jaw. He simply glared at Ji Hoo.

"Yes, Dr. Jang?" Ji Hoo asked, likewise folding his arms.

"Check out that surgical site," Dr. Jang barked.

Ji Hoo approached the patient, pulled back the cover, and examined the site. "It looks fine to me…what's the problem?"

"It's completely unacceptable!" Dr. Jang barked. Fortunately, he didn't wake the patient. "I thought better of you, Dr. Yoon! How could you be so careless?" Dr. Jang shouted.

Ji Hoo sighed. "Well, I think it looks fine, but if you want, I'll re-suture it."

Dr. Jang threw up his hands. "Well, do something! You need to take responsibility for your mistakes!"

And then Dr. Jang stormed out. Ji Hoo watched after him, shocked. _What was that all about?_

Dr. Jang moved swiftly down the hall, nearly colliding with Jan Di along the way. "Oh, sorry!" she bowed.

"No, I'm sorry… How are you feeling, Kiddo?" he asked delicately.

"Better. Thanks for the juice." Dr. Jang nodded and touched her arm. _Why is he being so nice all of a sudden_? she wondered.

Dr. Jang nodded. Ji Hoo exited the patient's room and caught sight of the two of them in the hall.

"Well, Dr. Jang, I fixed it. Go and see if it's up to your standards," Ji Hoo said, approaching the two of them and glancing at Jan Di. Dr. Jang tightened his jaw and went back into the patient's room.

"Why is Dr. Jang being more hostile toward me than usual today?" Ji Hoo asked Jan Di.

"Eh?" Jan Di shrugged. "I don't know…maybe he's just in a bad mood…" _Though he didn't really seem to be…and he was being so nice to me just a minute ago…_ "What did he say to you?"

"Oh, just berating me…the usual, I suppose. I guess that's just Dr. Jang." Still, Ji Hoo couldn't help but find Dr. Jang's reaction to be over-the-top.

Jan Di frowned and looked at Ji Hoo sympathetically. She wished the two would just get along.

"But how are you doing?" Ji Hoo asked, giving her arm a quick squeeze.

"I'm fine, thanks. And you? How's your day going?"

"Fine, thanks. So, I'll be off at 6 tonight. I'll have to rush home and get ready for the benefit," Ji Hoo said.

"I'm off at 5. I'll go home then and get ready," Jan Di replied.

"OK, I'll see you later," Ji Hoo squeezed her arm again and headed back to his office.

* * *

That night at around 7PM, Ji Hoo and Jan Di arrived at the Hospital Benefit. The benefit was in an upscale hotel ballroom in downtown Seoul and was being held to raise money for the hospital, particularly for the pediatric cancer ward. Jan Di and Ji Hoo were especially interested in the cause, which had become a pet project of theirs thanks to their affection for the children there. When Jan Di found out about the funds being raised for the pediatric cancer ward she was much more eager to attend.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were dropped off by his driver. Ji Hoo got out and opened Jan Di's door. They stepped out onto the curb. Jan Di wore an elegant high neck black lace and sequin evening dress that hung just below her knees and black heels that she could barely walk in. Her hair was up and twisted into loose curls. Ji Hoo wore his white tux. He was good with sticking with a classic, and the classic looked good on him. Ji Hoo held out his arm, and Jan Di wrapped hers around his, and he led her in.

The ballroom was full and brightly lit by crystal chandeliers. Rectangular tables were set up around the perimeter. Round tables had been elegantly set for dinner in the middle with a space cleared for dancing.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo walked in arm-in-arm and scanned the room. Director Hwang and his daughter stood among a group of people, Director Hwang in a black tux and Si-Yeon in a short, tight gold sequin dress. Dr. Jang stood a few feet from the group with a drink in hand. He wore a black suit and tie. Dr. Jang caught sight of Jan Di and stared at her from across the room.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di approached the group of their colleagues and greeted them and bowed in unison. The group bowed back, except for Si-Yeong who had her arms folded and wore a snobbish expression.

"Ah, Dr. Yoon, thank you for coming. So, this is your lovely guest, then," Director Hwang looked at Jan Di.

"Yes, this is Geum Jan Di," Ji Hoo presented. Director Hwang nodded, and Jan Di bowed before him. "Pleased to meet you, Director Hwang, sir," she said. Though she had met him once, it wasn't an official introduction and he wouldn't have been likely to remember anyway. Dr. Jang smiled at Jan Di and she gave a small smile in return.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo made brief conversation and then excused themselves to look around. They walked around and checked out the tables. A silent auction was taking place, so Ji Hoo asked Jan Di what she would like to bid on. There was a boat, a trip to Paris, a spa day, an exquisite piece of pottery donated by So Yi Jeong, and other extravagant prizes. Jan Di and Ji Hoo circled and admired Yi Jeong's work.

"I don't know much about pottery, but he really is good, isn't he?" Ji Hoo commented.

"Yes, he is. Should we bid on it?" Jan Di replied.

"Why not? Even though he has a lot of bids already, and we already have an original So in our house." Ji Hoo recalled the piece Yi Jeong had gifted them for their wedding. He'd said that it was one of his best yet. Ji Hoo wrote down a bid and showed it to Jan Di. She nodded and he put it in.

"Anything else you'd like to bid on?" he asked.

"What about the trip to Paris?" she asked bright-eyed.

"Alright, go ahead. Write down what you want." Jan Di jotted down a figure and showed it to him for approval. He shook his head and motioned for her to go a bit higher. She erased and jotted down another number. He nodded, and she put in the bid.

"I really hope a lot of money is raised tonight for cancer research and care," Jan Di commented, "You know, for Ji-a and the others…"

"Me, too, honey," Ji Hoo smiled.

Dancing began and Ji Hoo asked Jan Di to dance. She smiled and slipped her hand into his, and he led her to the dance floor. Jan Di's ballroom dancing skills had improved slightly since Ji Hoo had shown her a few steps at home per her request. She'd said that she didn't want to embarrass him. She had to admit that it had been rather fun practicing at home with Ji Hoo and Grandfather. She recalled Ji Hoo and Grandfather moving the couch and tables and taking turns twirling her around the living room, while Fluffy barked and jumped at them eagerly. Fluffy had cut in and Jan Di had taken his paws and danced with him while Ji Hoo and Grandfather looked on and smiled.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo smiled at each other as he led her around the dance floor among a smattering of other couples. After several revolutions, Ji Hoo felt a tap on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Dr. Jang asked with a grin. Ji Hoo's expression grew somber, but he gave a short nod and stepped back. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to the sidelines.

Dr. Jang slipped his arm around Jan Di and took her hand in his. They began to dance. "You look…beautiful… You clean up nice, Kiddo," he whispered.

"Thank you, Seonsaengnim," she mumbled, blushing lightly.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Mm. Thank you, Seonsaengnim."

Dr. Jang looked into Jan Di's eyes and she looked away and over his shoulder. She caught sight of Ji Hoo watching them. He looked tense. She attempted to throw a comforting smile his way. He smiled back faintly.

Jan Di felt a twinge of jealousy when she noticed Si-Yeon approach Ji Hoo over Dr. Jang's shoulder. She couldn't help but glance their way each time Dr. Jang turned her in that direction.

* * *

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance, Dr. Yoon?" Si-Yeon demanded.

 _I wasn't planning to_ , Ji Hoo thought, still watching Jan Di and Dr. Jang dance.

Ji Hoo caught sight of Director Hwang who folded his arms and gave Ji Hoo a subtle brow raise.

Ji Hoo sighed and turned to Si-Yeon. "Fine. Would you like to dance then?" he gave her a clearly fake smile.

"I'd love to," she smirked back.

Ji Hoo walked out to the dance floor, hands in pockets, followed by Si-Yeon. He positioned to lead and held her out away from him, as if touching her would burn through his suit. Ji Hoo kept as much distance between them as he could while still maintaining proper dance form. He looked out across the room while he danced with her, making as little eye contact as possible.

"Why are you so cold to me?" Si-Yeon asked Ji Hoo while they danced.

"Maybe that's just my personality," Ji Hoo retorted, still not looking at her.

"No, I've seen you be nice to others, particularly that Geum Jan Di," Si-Yeon sneered, "…What do you see in that girl anyway?"

"What do I see in her?" This time Ji Hoo looked down at Si-Yeon. "Well, how long do you have? That is an extremely long list…"

"Psshhhh!"

"And maybe I don't want you to get the wrong idea, which apparently you somehow have."

She glared up at him, and he looked out over her head as he led her mechanically in a small circle.

"I was polite to you once before, and you somehow mistook that for something more. I don't want to make that mistake again. I want to be clear."

Si-Yeon scoffed. "You'd better be nicer to me…"

"What, is that a threat?" Ji Hoo met her eyes coolly.

"Maybe it is," she snapped back, "Oh, I know you must think you're untouchable…but you're not! And by the way, I know that you pulled strings with the board to get Geum Jan Di her internship," she leaned in closer and whispered the last part.

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw and put distance between them once more. He looked down at her calmly, though he was fuming underneath. "I didn't do anything wrong or unethical. I merely made a recommendation. There's nothing wrong with helping someone to get their foot in the door. And she's doing great, just as I knew she would."

"What do you think Geum Jan Di would think of that? I know a little bit about her. She's very prideful."

"How do you know she doesn't already know? Either way, I don't think she would mind. And like I said, I just got her in the door. She's done everything else on her own."

"You just have a response for everything, don't you?"

Ji Hoo released Si-Yeon's hand and stepped away. "Excuse me. I don't really feel like dancing anymore." Ji Hoo bowed automatically to maintain the appearance of decorum and walked back to the sidelines before the musical piece had concluded.

* * *

Jan Di had been rather distracted while dancing with Dr. Jang. She'd been watching Si-Yeon and Ji Hoo dance. They hadn't been dancing close, and they'd appeared to be talking about something. She wondered what it was. Neither of them had looked very happy with one another. But then Si-Yeon had leaned in close to him and whispered something. Jan Di had felt a knot form in her stomach at that moment. But she'd reminded herself of Ji Hoo's reassurances. She had no reason to be jealous, and she refused to let herself succumb to it.

Jan Di watched Ji Hoo end the dance early and walk off. She wondered what had happened. He seemed a bit upset, and she wanted to go to him, but Dr. Jang held her captive. He held her a bit closer and tighter than she felt comfortable with, and she was prepared to pull back and also end the dance early, but before she knew it the music had stopped and he released her. She politely bowed to him and thanked him for the dance. Then, she made her way to Ji Hoo's side again. She looked up at him, concerned, and his frown melted away and he smiled at her.

Director Hwang and Dr. Jang approached Ji Hoo and Jan Di once more and stood beside them. Si-Yeon had grabbed a drink and was sulking a few feet away.

A waiter came by carrying a tray of glasses of champagne. Ji Hoo took one for himself and handed one to Jan Di. Dr. Jang quickly snatched the glass from Jan Di. "Don't drink that!"

Jan Di gaped at Dr. Jang and Ji Hoo furrowed his brow. The group stared at Dr. Jang blankly. Even the waiter looked confused.

"You shouldn't drink alcohol… You can't tolerate it!" he retorted in attempt at defending his strange action.

Dr. Jang sighed, downed the glass meant for her, set it on the tray, and walked off. Jan Di stared after him, dumbfounded.

"Oh, the silent auction is going to begin," Director Hwang said. The group turned their attention to the auctioneer. Jan Di noticed Dr. Jang heading outside.

"Excuse me for a minute, Ji Hoo-yah," she whispered, and she headed off in the direction Dr. Jang went.

* * *

Jan Di approached Dr. Jang in the courtyard of the hotel. He was turned from her, hands in pockets.

"Seonsaengnim," Jan Di said.

He turned to her. "Oh, hey Kiddo, how's it going?" he smiled.

"Fine, thanks. I was wondering...is everything OK?"

Dr. Jang sat on a nearby bench. He sighed. "Of course. I'm fine, Kiddo."

Jan Di approached slowly. Dr. Jang hunched forward slightly. She cautiously sat next to him.

"Has something been bothering you lately?" she asked. "You seem a little…different…"

He glanced at her and smirked. "Are you worried about me, Kiddo?" He almost seemed touched by this.

"Well, I uh…," she stammered, looking away, "…was just wondering…"

"I've just been thinking about things…"

Jan Di nodded. She pursed her lips. "About your son?"

He wrung his hands lightly. "Yea, among other things…"

Jan Di nodded. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Don't be, Kiddo. It's not your fault. And I'm fine. I still see him now and again. Not as much as I'd like, though."

She nodded again, unsure of what to say next or how to comfort him at the moment. She found herself curious about something else and cautiously asked, "Did you and Dr. Yoon…have an argument or something?"

Dr. Jang sighed, "He didn't tell you anything?"

"No, not really."

"Oh. Well, no, we didn't really have an argument…I just don't always see eye-to-eye with him…"

Jan Di nodded and wrung her hands. "…Well, I guess I should get back inside...," she began to rise but he caught her by the wrist.

"Geum Jan Di…"

She blinked back at him. Realizing his fervor, he released her wrist. He leaned forward again and sighed. He appeared to be facing some kind of inner struggle.

"What is it, Seonsaengnim?" she asked with trepidation.

Finally, he seemed to come to some kind of decision. He sighed again and turned resolutely to face her.

"…I was wondering…if you'd like to have dinner with me…just you and me this time."

Jan Di's lips parted and she stared down at her pretty yet deadly shoes, blinking wildly.

"I'm sorry, Seongsaengnim, but I can't," she said.

He sighed. "I figured you'd say that…it took me weeks to build up the courage to ask, actually. I know I'm your superior, so it must seem very strange for me to ask that… I'm sorry to put you in an awkward position."

"It's OK," she paused, "But it's not just that…"

He nodded. "It's because you're…involved…with Dr. Yoon, aren't you?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I figured…," Dr. Jang squeezed his hands tightly. "Is he good to you, Geum Jan Di?"

"Yes, he is…," she nodded, "And actually…," she paused and pulled out the chain that held her wedding ring. "…Actually, it's Yoon Jan Di."

Dr. Jang glanced down at the ring resting against her chest. His lips parted. He leaned forward and nodded once more. "Ahh, well that explains a lot."

"I'm very sorry, Seongsaengnim… We weren't trying to deceive you or anyone else, and it was all my idea…he just went along with it for me… I just wanted to make my own place at the hospital. I wanted to be viewed as my own person and not just as Dr. Yoon's wife. Don't misunderstand me, I'm very proud and happy to be that, but I'm also an individual. I wanted people to look at us as separate people and not just as a couple."

Dr. Jang sighed and nodded. "You're a unique one, Kiddo, and a little strange…," he smiled, "But I can understand that."

"I'm sorry, Seongsaengnim…," she repeated with a low bow of her head.

"It's OK, Kiddo," he ruffled her hair, and she met his eyes hesitantly. "I actually do like Dr. Yoon…he's a good man and an exceptional doctor…" Dr. Jang paused and stared down at the ground. He gave a short laugh. "…I guess now I just have one more reason to be jealous of Dr. Yoon…"

Jan Di's lips parted and she clutched at her ring. He looked over at her, and she cast her eyes downward.

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable," he said.

"No, it's OK…"

"What's going on?" Ji Hoo asked as he entered the courtyard.

"Oh, Ji Hoo-yah," Jan Di said, rising from the bench quickly. Ji Hoo looked curiously between Jan Di and Dr. Jang.

Dr. Jang stood. "Nothing, Dr. Yoon. Absolutely nothing," he walked past Jan Di and Ji Hoo and went back inside, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Ji Hoo looked to Jan Di curiously. "What's going on?" he repeated, calmly.

Jan Di smiled faintly. "I told him that we're married."

Ji Hoo nodded. "Oh. OK. Well, good."

Jan Di nodded. Ji Hoo rubbed her arms and then took her hand. "Let's go inside. Since you got the ball rolling, let's just settle it once and for all."

"Here?"

"Why not? Most people we associate with at the hospital are here anyway."

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di returned to the ballroom, hand-in-hand. Ji Hoo was immediately ambushed by Director Hwang, who asked to borrow him for a moment. Ji Hoo shot a glance back to Jan Di, as Director Hwang maneuvered him across the room, chatting him up about details on the medical conference in Athens. Jan Di hugged herself lightly and watched Ji Hoo being dragged away from her. Ji Hoo glanced back at her over his shoulder. Si-Yeon joined in the conversation between Ji Hoo and her father, touching Ji Hoo's arm and casting a smug glance in Jan Di's direction.

Ji Hoo nodded along and agreed to attend the medical conference, glancing extraneously at Jan Di, who stood alone next to the buffet. He watched her hunch her shoulders lightly and pop a piece of shrimp into her mouth and chew it slowly.

Something suddenly came over Ji Hoo. His built-up frustration over the past few months finally reached its breaking point. The secrecy, the tension with Dr. Jang, the advances of Si-Yeon, and the subtle pressure from Director Hwang… That all combined with watching his beautiful, adorable wife stand all alone by the buffet pushed him over the edge.

"Excuse me," Ji Hoo said and bowed quickly to Director Hwang. He slipped away and made his way determinedly across the room to where Jan Di was. Jan Di met Ji Hoo's eyes for an instant before he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her deeply. Director Hwang watched, rather stunned, and Si-Yeon scowled.

Jan Di broke free, rather breathlessly. "What are you doing?" she whispered, clutching lightly at his arms.

"What do you mean? I'm kissing my wife," he smiled at her.

"Seems a little bit like you're putting on a show…," she shook her head, still shocked and rather embarrassed by the very public display of affection so uncharacteristic of Ji Hoo.

"I guess I just got fed up. I should be able to kiss my wife in public," he said.

Jan Di cracked a smile, and Ji Hoo took her hand and led her over to Director Hwang and Si-Yeon. Dr. Jang had also witnessed the display and stood near them, arms folded.

Ji Hoo stood before the group, holding Jan Di's hand. "I'm sorry for not being more forthright and properly introducing her before, but this is Jan Di, my wife."

Director Hwang was momentarily incapacitated. He cleared his throat. "Oh, well, pleased to meet you, Mrs. Yoon."

Jan Di bowed before him and shot a glance to Dr. Jang, who gave her a weak smile.

Si-Yeon simply glared from behind her father.

* * *

A week and a half after the benefit, the hospital was still abuzz about it. And not about the success of the event or the money that was raised but instead about the passionate kiss between Ji Hoo and Jan Di and about their relationship.

Jan Di had been slightly irritated with Ji Hoo for the dramatic way in which he had chosen to expose their secret, especially when gossip started spreading around the hospital like wildfire. This was exactly one of the things she had been trying to avoid. And of course he wasn't the one taking the heat because he'd gone to Athens for the medical conference a few days ago. But really, she had to admit that it was mostly her fault for wanting to keep it secret in the first place.

Mi-Nyu hadn't been at the event, but she'd heard all about it. And she was a bit miffed at first that Jan Di hadn't told her. Jan Di had apologized profusely and attempted to explain herself. Mi-Nyu had finally come around and forgiven her for the secrecy. Then Mi-Nyu had immediately detailed what she'd heard and begged for more information.

"I hear it was quite the display," Mi-Nyu had said slyly.

Jan Di had groaned in response. "It was just a kiss, Mi-Nyu."

"I hear it was _some_ kiss," Mi-Nyu had teased, eliciting a heavy sigh from Jan Di.

* * *

Jan Di finished a physical and left the patient's room. Mi-Nyu bounded up to her. "Hi, Jan Di!" she said, grinning.

"Hi, Mi-Nyu," Jan Di replied dully, wondering what would spring from Mi-Nyu's lips next.

"So, did you know that you and Dr. Yoon are the _hot couple_ of the hospital now?" Mi-Nyu nudged Jan Di.

Jan Di groaned. " _Hot couple_? What? But I don't want to be the _hot couple_ ," Jan Di mumbled. _Seriously, this is a hospital! Does no one have anything better to talk about? Oh Ji Hoo, why did you have to do that?_

Mi-Nyu laughed and linked arms with Jan Di. Much to Jan Di's dissatisfaction, Mi-Nyu had been filling her in on all the gossip about Ji Hoo and her. Much of the gossip included snide comments from jealous female staff members who had a crush on the young hotshot surgeon and rumors that Jan Di was attempting to further her career through her relationship with Yoon Ji Hoo.

Some things were truly better left unheard, and some of the comments had made Jan Di quite angry. Mi-Nyu had threatened to tell a couple people off for her, which was odd coming from the mild-mannered Mi-Nyu.

"It's OK, Mi-Nyu, I can handle it," Jan Di had said, rather preferring that Mi-Nyu would just keep the gossip to herself.

A few times Jan Di had been tempted to stand up for herself, but she'd decided it best to just let it go. For now she was simply trying to ignore it all and do her job.

Regardless of the position he'd put her in, she had to admit that she missed Ji Hoo. He'd tried to convince her to go along with him to Athens, but she had to work. He'd kissed her goodbye, telling her to book a flight and join him if she changed her mind. They'd talked every night since his departure, and she'd told him about some of the gossip about them. He'd been very apologetic and assured her that the gossip would soon die down and eventually not even be a topic of discussion. Jan Di knew that he was right. She hoped it would die down soon, though, before she snapped on someone… But overall, they were both relieved that it was out now.

* * *

Jan Di still wasn't feeling well, though, and she'd gotten sick that morning at the hospital. She hadn't said anything to Ji Hoo because she didn't want to worry him while he was away.

She was having lunch with Ga Eul and Yi Jeong in the hospital cafeteria. They had been out making wedding arrangements and had come to visit her. She told them about the benefit and about the manner in which Ji Hoo had broken the news that they were married. They were both as shocked as she. Of course, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul hadn't agreed with her on keeping it a secret anyway, so they weren't very sympathetic toward her plight.

"Thanks for coming to eat with me, you guys," Jan Di said with a smile, grateful for the company.

"Of course," Ga Eul replied, and she and Yi Jeong returned the smile.

"How's it going for Ji Hoo-yah in Athens?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Seems to be going well," Jan Di sighed and stared down at her plate.

"You miss him, huh?" Ga Eul smirked.

Jan Di sighed again. "Is it that obvious?"

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong exchanged a look and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I miss him…it's only been a few days, and I miss him so much already... What's wrong with me? We haven't been away from each other in so long, though… How long has it been? Wow, not since he went to Cheongsando Island…"

Ga Eul smiled sweetly at Jan Di.

"Why don't you go see him?" Yi Jeong suggested.

"Well, I would, but I have to work…"

"Hm, well I guess it can't be helped then…," Yi Jeong looked to Ga Eul and gave her a wink. _Play along…_

Yi Jeong rubbed his chin deviously. "Although, Greece is very beautiful and…so are the women…"

"Sunbae!" Jan Di gaped at Yi Jeong, who sported his trademark grin. She was tempted to tell him off for saying such a thing in front of Ga Eul. Jan Di looked to Ga Eul. Ga Eul's mouth hung openly slightly, and she would have lashed out at her former playboy fiancé for such a comment, but she'd gotten his subtle hint.

"Ohh, yes, I did hear that about Greece…," Ga Eul jumped in before Jan Di could say anything.

Jan Di poked out her cheeks and picked at her food.

"You're not hungry, Jan Di-yah?" Ga Eul asked incredulously.

Jan Di sighed. "Not really. It just doesn't seem very appetizing right now…"

Yi Jeong smirked. "I don't blame you, Jan Di-yah, I don't know how you eat this stuff on a daily basis…" he pushed around his own food. Hospital cafeteria food didn't quite agree with Yi Jeong's refined tastes.

"Don't be a snob, Jagiya" Ga Eul teased and pushed him lightly. "But that's one of your favorites, Jan Di."

"Yeah, I know…I just haven't had a taste for it lately. And I got sick earlier, so I guess I don't have much of an appetite right now."

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong looked at each other curiously.

"Are you ok, Jan Di-yah?" Ga Eul asked with concern. "You're sick?"

"Yeah. Maybe I have the flu or ate something bad."

Ga Eul looked at Jan Di sympathetically. "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks, Ga Eul." Jan Di shuffled in her seat. "Oh, excuse me! I need to go to the bathroom. I must have had too much to drink or something… It seems like I have to go every 5 minutes!" Jan Di rushed off.

Yi Jeong shook his head. _Too much information…_ Yi Jeong met Ga Eul's eyes.

"So, what was the comment about the beautiful Greek women all about?"

"I was just trying to convince her to go see him," Yi Jeong replied. "She's so stubborn sometimes."

"Yea, but if she has to work, she has to work… You rich boys still don't seem to understand that…"

Yi Jeong shook his head at her, and she smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, I hope she feels better soon, though…" Ga Eul pouted.

Yi Jeong raised a brow. "I don't think our little Jan Di is sick in the traditional sense…"

Ga Eul thought for a moment and gasped lightly, "What, you don't think she's…" Yi Jeong nodded.

Ga Eul gasped again and clasped her hands together.

"Should we say something to her?" Ga Eul asked excitedly.

Yi Jeong shook his head. "No, I'm sure she'll want to break the news herself. And I'm sure she'll want to tell her _husband_ first. We should probably pretend like we don't know when she tells us."

Ga Eul nodded. "You're right. Oh, that's going to be so hard to do!"

* * *

Jan Di entered her patient's room after finishing lunch with Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. Dr. Jang was there. He handed her the chart. "I got the information for you. Mi-Nyu said you got sick…didn't you get sick this morning, too?"

Jan Di nodded. "Yes, I did… Sorry, Seonsaengnim. Thanks for helping me out."

"Perhaps you should go home if you're sick. You're going to make others sick…"

"I can't go home. I have too much to do," Jan Di sighed, "Couldn't I just wear a mask or something? Ahh, I just wish I could shake this flu. It's been a couple weeks now…"

Dr. Jang nodded. They left the room and walked down the hall together. The reason Jan Di hadn't been feeling well had become ever clearer to Dr. Jang, but Jan Di still seemed clueless. He'd give her a little push. "Perhaps you don't have the flu, Jan Di," he said.

"Well, what else could it be? Not food poisoning…not for this long…"

Dr. Jang sighed. "Jan Di, what specialization did you tell me you wanted to pursue?"

"Well, Seonsaengnim, I don't see what that has to do with it, but either Family Practice or Obstet-trics…," Jan Di's voice trailed off and her lips parted. Suddenly, it clicked. She gasped and looked wide-eyed at Dr. Jang, who simply nodded.

Jan Di's eyes shot to the floor and darted back and forth. "Excuse me, Seonsaengnim!" she turned and headed the other direction down the hall, as Dr. Jang watched after her.

 _Am I…could I possibly be…pregnant? S_ he stumbled down the hall in a daze.


	7. Athens Part I

**_A/N: The hotel they stay at is made up, to my knowledge, but I based it upon a real hotel in Athens._**

 ** _Mt. Olympus: Mythological home of the Greek gods  
_** ** _Harpy: Mythological creature with a woman's head and body and the wings and claws of a bird  
_** ** _Ouzo: a Greek alcohol  
_** ** _Assyrtiko: a white Greek wine  
Kalimera: Good morning/good day in Greek  
Syncharitiria: Congratulations in Greek  
Avte: An expression of pleasant surprise in Greek _**

**_Disclaimer: Any similarity to persons real or fictional is purely coincidental_**

 ** _Hope you all enjoy!_**

Athens Part I

 _Am I…could I possibly be…pregnant?_ Jan Di thought to herself as she wandered down the fluorescent hallway and was nearly taken out by a gurney. "Watch out!" one of the nurses pushing the gurney shouted at her, and she blankly mumbled a "sorry" before stepping aside and retreating back into her own world.

She and Ji Hoo hadn't actively been trying to conceive, but they hadn't done much to prevent it either. And they had only briefly discussed children once. Jan Di knew that Grandfather would be thrilled, and they had both hoped to give him great-grandchildren before he passed, though they hated to think about that. But for the time being, she and Ji Hoo were focusing upon their careers. Surely Ji Hoo would be happy about this news, but _she_ was a bit concerned about balancing raising a child with their burgeoning careers. So many thoughts were rolling around in her head, and Jan Di wasn't sure what to feel right now. She needed to talk to Ji Hoo about it. But this was wonderful news, wasn't it?

* * *

Jan Di decided to take a test when she had the chance. She took three actually. All indicated positive. She decided that she should set up an appointment with the OB/GYN, but first things first. She needed to tell her husband before anyone else found out before him.

Jan Di entered a coma patient's room. Her mind instantly shot to when Ji Hoo was in a coma. Perhaps it was the pregnancy hormones, but she felt herself suddenly welling up at the memory.

Dr. Jang was there checking vitals. He looked over at her and then casually went back to studying the monitor.

"So?" he asked simply.

She nodded, "Yes. According to three home pregnancy tests I got in the gift shop, I am. You were right."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, Seonsaengnim." He looked over at her, and her smile slowly grew wider, as if the joyfulness of the news was just beginning to sink in.

Dr. Jang smiled affectionately at her. "So, did you tell Dr. Yoon?"

"No."

"Do you want to go do that?"

"Well, I really want to tell him in person."

"I see."

Jan Di sighed. "Wish I didn't have to wait 5 more days…"

Dr. Jang paused and tapped his pen on the chart. "Well, you know…maybe you should go to Athens and tell him."

"What? But you know I have to work, Seonsaengnim."

"Well, this is important, and it _is_ a medical conference. Perhaps it would be good for you to attend. I could get your shifts covered. And I'm planning to go tomorrow myself, so perhaps you could just go along with me…" he glanced over at her to read her expression.

Jan Di's brow furrowed. "Oh, that's really nice of you…but I can't do that, Seonsaengnim…"

"Why not? Doctor's orders," he grinned.

"Well, I guess I could… OK, thank you, Seonsaengnim," she gave him an appreciative smile, and he went back to his chart.

"I'll call and arrange for you to get a seat on my flight," he said without looking up.

"That's OK, Seonsaengnim, you don't have to do that, really."

He turned to look at her. "Come on, I can't let my _favorite_ student, who just happens to be pregnant, travel all the way to Greece alone. What if you get sick?"

"Well…," she pursed her lips, "That's very kind of you… Thank you, Seonsaengnim," she smiled.

* * *

Ji Hoo was staying at the Theïkós Hotel Athens, an upscale hotel in downtown Athens where the medical conference was being held. The hotel possessed a late 19th century look with a yellow neo-classical façade and a clear view of the Acropolis from the rooftop garden and some of the rooms. Ji Hoo had gotten some flak from Joon Pyo for not staying at the new Shinwha Hotel that had been erected recently in Athens. And Ji Hoo had explained that he did not choose the hotel or he would've stayed there. Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo had been talking sporadically over the past month. Things had gone smoothly at the wedding, but it was still a bit awkward between Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo, despite Joon Pyo's assurance that he'd forgiven Ji Hoo. For a while Joon Pyo had been very difficult to reach, claiming he was busy. Ji Hoo believed this was true; Joon Pyo had been all over the world lately it seemed for business, but Ji Hoo also knew that it had not been easy on Joon Pyo when he married Jan Di. It seemed like Joon Pyo was beginning to move on, though, because he was not avoiding Ji Hoo so much and would even ask about Jan Di from time to time. For months Joon Pyo hadn't even brought up her name on the rare occasions he and Ji Hoo talked. Most recently it would be a simple, "How is Jan Di doing?"And Ji Hoo would respond with, "She's fine", and that was usually the end of it. They would move on to another topic. But Ji Hoo felt that it was progress.

Director Hwang had insisted that Ji Hoo go to Athens a few days early to meet some colleagues and for general preparations, though Ji Hoo had a sneaking suspicion that Director Hwang simply wanted to enjoy the city and show off his new protégé. Much to Ji Hoo's chagrin, Hwang Si-Yeon had come along, too. The last few days had consisted of meetings and dinner/drinks with pharmaceutical representatives and other medical and business professionals along with the Director and his daughter.

The Director had asked Ji Hoo to give a lecture at the medical conference on First Year Surgical Residency in South Korea. Ji Hoo prepared for the first day of the three-day medical conference in his suite. The suite was large with classical décor, cream and beige interior, dark wooden furniture, and wood floors. The expansive marble bathroom possessed a Jacuzzi.

Ji Hoo finished buttoning his white collared shirt, tucked it perfectly into his khaki slacks, and slipped on his lab coat. He glanced at his notes and tucked them safely into the pocket of his coat. He slipped his phone into the other pocket after briefly checking for any messages from Jan Di- none. He stepped out onto the alabaster balcony, supported by large marble columns. Ji Hoo leaned over the edge and gazed upon the Acropolis off in the distance. His thoughts drifted upon the air like feathers, wishing Jan Di could be sharing the breathtaking view with him.

It had been nearly a day since Ji Hoo had heard from Jan Di, and she'd been brief during their last conversation. He assumed she was busy at the hospital, but she had been texting him frequently the last few days and now not so much.

He wasn't necessarily hearing the emergency bell, but he also couldn't ignore the nagging little pin pricks at the back of his neck. Ji Hoo sighed and retreated from the balcony. He grabbed his briefcase, exited the room, and sauntered down the hall to the elevator. He stepped out into the marble foyer, which was brightly lit by crystal chandeliers, and made his way to Conference Room βeta.

* * *

Jan Di sat next to Dr. Jang on the plane. She could hear the rumble of the engines being warmed up and feel the light shaking and subtle thumps of the cargo being loaded into the fuselage. Jan Di leaned to the side to look out the window, and her arm lightly brushed Dr. Jang's for the second time that day. She put it in her lap to avoid further bumping him.

Dr. Jang had insisted upon arranging a seat for Jan Di on his flight, and she'd paid him back. He'd even picked her up at home, despite her assurance that it wasn't necessary. Dr. Jang had briefly marveled at the house and then Grandfather had come out. Grandfather had excitedly greeted Dr. Jang and started talking about knowing his grandparents well. Grandfather joked about encountering Dr. Jang as a boy and about how serious he was then and now. Jan Di then politely reminded Grandfather that they needed to go to the airport, before he got too in-depth with storytelling.

Grandfather hugged Jan Di and wished her a good trip, and Jan Di swore him once more to secrecy about her intent to meet Ji Hoo in Athens. She hadn't told Grandfather about her pregnancy but had told him that she really wanted to surprise Ji Hoo. Grandfather had agreed to keep quiet and bid her a last goodbye with a kiss on the cheek. Grandfather patted Dr. Jang on the back and thanked him for accompanying her. But neither of them missed the not-so-subtle look Grandfather gave Dr. Jang, as if to warn him not to try anything funny with his beloved granddaughter-in-law. He probably would have forbidden Dr. Jang from accompanying Jan Di at all had he been aware of the dinner invite.

If Ji Hoo had booked the flight he surely would have put Jan Di in first class, but she was perfectly content with coach. Why not save a little money, even though they had plenty? She'd get there just the same. She didn't need complimentary hot towels and free alcohol that she couldn't drink any way. She recalled their flight home from Macau years ago. He'd insisted upon first class for both of them using the excuse that his legs were too long. A bit more leg room was nice for Ji Hoo, but Jan Di was petite, so she didn't require it. Being married to a wealthy surgeon and former president's grandson had neither changed her views, nor her practicality.

An announcement was made to prepare for take-off, and the plane began its course down the runway. Jan Di braced herself, having never been crazy about flying. Her stomach did a small somersault as the plane took off.

Once in flight, Jan Di glanced to Dr. Jang, who had put on a pair of black glasses and was deeply engrossed in silently reading a novel. Jan Di patted her legs, suddenly feeling uncomfortable flying with a man other than her husband. She picked up an in-flight magazine and flipped through it. She finished the magazine quickly and put it away in the pocket of the seat in front of her. She glanced to Dr. Jang once more. He glanced back and then returned to his book.

"You doing alright over there, Kiddo?" he asked, still looking at the novel.

"Hm? Oh, yes…so, what are you reading?" she asked, deciding it best to at least make some kind of conversation with him after all he'd done for her.

He showed her the cover. "It's a spy novel."

"Oh, you're interested in spy novels, huh?"

"Yes, I find them intriguing…"

She nodded. He adjusted his glasses and went back to his novel. Jan Di leaned her head back against the headrest, but she found herself unable to relax. Her mind was still reeling. After he finished a chapter, Dr. Jang glanced over again. The corners of his mouth tugged upward, as he found it rather cute the way her nose wrinkled slightly when she was deep in thought.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, simply.

"Eh? Oh, well…I was just thinking…," she paused, "Do you think he'll be happy about this?" She touched her stomach.

Dr. Jang smirked. "Of course he'll be happy. Why wouldn't he be? Doesn't he like kids?"

"Oh, no it's not that. We just didn't really plan for it…and it's so early in our careers…"

"Well, you can't always plan for it. And you two will figure it out somehow… If I know Dr. Yoon, he'll be thrilled."

Jan Di smiled and nodded. "You're right."

Dr. Jang grinned evilly, "But, how can you tell when he's excited?"

Jan Di gaped at him, "Seonsaengnim!" Dr. Jang grinned again.

"…Ji Hoo is just a calm, serious person, but there is another side to him that you don't know about. He's not always serious. And he can get excited and have fun, too," Jan Di said.

Dr. Jang nodded, "I was only joking…," he went back to his book.

Jan Di picked up another magazine and flipped through. Then she decided to try to sleep. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She drifted off for about twenty minutes but woke to an unsettled stomach.

"Oh," she put a hand to her mouth. She suddenly felt like her stomach was involved in a gymnastics competition in the Olympics. Moments later she unbuckled her safety belt and headed to the back of the plane to the bathroom.

A flight attendant came by.

"Is your wife alright, sir?"

Dr. Jang gave an awkward smile. "Oh, her? She's not my wife. But, yes she'll be fine. She's just pregnant."

"I see," the flight attendant wrinkled her brow but gave a polite nod. _He says that so casually…_

Jan Di returned to her seat, looking a bit pale.

"You OK, Kiddo?"

"Yea, better…," she resettled into her seat. Dr. Jang put down her tray for her and placed a ginger ale and a package of crackers on her tray. "Here, see if this helps."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Seongsaengnim."

The ginger ale and crackers helped, and Jan Di thanked Dr. Jang again after finishing them off rather quickly. She was able to sleep through part of the flight and didn't get sick again, much to her relief. But Jan Di spent a good portion of the flight in conversation with Dr. Jang. She learned a lot about him during the trip, including that he began his medical career as a surgeon like Ji Hoo. Dr. Jang told her that he wanted to be a surgeon at first but decided it wasn't for him and switched to internal medicine. Dr. Jang also shared how much he had enjoyed working at the clinic and his dream of having his own clinic someday. He told her he enjoyed working in a small, intimate environment best, one in which he could really get to know his patients. Jan Di and Ji Hoo also had such dreams.

* * *

Ji Hoo gave his lecture, which was translated into Greek and several other languages for the group, and he was met with applause. The conference attendees were mostly Greek, with a sprinkling of other nationalities and his Korean colleagues.

He had been nervous, having to speak before a crowd of more than 100 medical professionals, and he'd wished Jan Di was there. She had a way of putting him at ease with simply a look and her presence. He'd thought of her though, and she'd given him strength across the miles.

Ji Hoo stepped down from the podium and was greeted and chatted up by several colleagues. A man and woman, apparently Greeks, approached him. They greeted him in Korean and asked if he spoke Greek or English. He told them that he spoke a bit of each, more English than Greek. They introduced themselves in English as Drs. Nikos and Alexandria Demopolous. Nikos complimented Ji Hoo on his lecture and explained that he was an ER doctor at a local hospital in Athens and his wife was an obstetrician there.

"Oh, my wife is interested in going into Obstetrics once she finishes her internship," Ji Hoo told them in his best English.

"Ahh! You have a wife," Alexandria chimed in. "We would love to meet her!"

"Yes, where is your wife, Dr. Yoon?" Nikos asked cordially.

"Oh, she couldn't come," Ji Hoo replied, his regret apparent.

Alexandria and Nikos were clearly disappointed, too.

The couple chatted with Ji Hoo for a bit longer about his lecture and their own hospital before taking their leave.

"We will talk later!" Nikos assured, and they excused themselves.

Ji Hoo wandered around the medical conference, going to booths, making an occasional contact, and taking in some lectures. Director Hwang had been busy much of the time, but Si-Yeon apparently had nothing better to do than bother Ji Hoo and he'd done his best to avoid her.

* * *

The first day of the conference ended and Ji Hoo was invited to have dinner with Director Hwang, Si-Yeon, and some other colleagues. He couldn't come up with a good enough excuse on the spot, so he headed down to meet them in the lobby at the Electra Restaurant/Bar. Ji Hoo sported his light gray suit and a blue striped collared shirt. Ji Hoo glanced at the ancient archaeological artifacts housed behind glass in the lobby, as he waited for the group. Ji Hoo sighed and put his hands into his pockets. This was not the way he wanted to spend his evening at all.

Upon their arrival, Ji Hoo bowed and greeted Director Hwang and two other colleagues. They entered the restaurant and were seated. Hwang Si-Yeon arrived fashionably late in a black mini dress and joined them. Drinks and Greek salads with Santorini sun-dried tomatoes, Kalamati olives, and goat's cheese were brought out. Ji Hoo ordered a braised lamb dish for his entree. As they dined the group discussed the conference, as well as some medical procedures and new pharmaceuticals that were presented that day. Ji Hoo listened mostly while actively avoiding eye contact with Hwang Si-Yeon who kept eyeing him across the table. It made his skin crawl.

After dinner the group moved on to the bar. Director Hwang and his colleagues began to knock back shots of Ouzo. After having two shots of the cloudy beverage Ji Hoo stopped and switched to water. The rest of the group continued to drink. Hwang Si-Yeon sat on the stool on the right side of Ji Hoo, attempting to convince him to further imbibe. He politely refused. Ji Hoo made idle conversation with the men and waited for an opening to politely excuse himself for the evening. He didn't expect it to be long before he could do so since the men soon seemed to forget he was there entirely. And that was fine by him.

A slightly tipsy Si-Yeon turned to Ji Hoo, as he stared out ahead and sipped at his water. "Aw, what's the matter, Dr. Yoon?"

"Nothing is the matter," he said simply.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"It's fine. But I won't be staying much longer."

"Why not?"

"I should get some sleep before tomorrow," Ji Hoo sighed and took another drink.

Si-Yeon nodded and took a gulp of the glass of Assyrtiko she'd ordered. She glanced over at Ji Hoo again and studied his face. "What's with the face? Are you sad, Ji Hoo-yah?" she whispered.

"It's Dr. Yoon, if you don't mind. And I'm fine. But if you must know, I miss my wife," he replied, not looking at her.

"Aww, isn't that sweet!" she exclaimed over-the-top. "I'll keep you company if you want…," she whispered suggestively and leaned toward him.

Ji Hoo scoffed. "Thanks anyway, but I think I'll be going."

Si-Yeon slumped against the bar. Ji Hoo looked at her then glanced to her father and his colleagues who were raucously talking and laughing.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I'll be taking my leave. Thank you very much," Ji Hoo said with a bow.

"Oh, my boy, leaving so soon?" the Director slurred in an overly loud tone of voice.

"Yes, my apologies, and thank you for dinner and drinks tonight," Ji Hoo bowed. He glanced back to Si-Yeon, "…However, your daughter is…," he motioned toward Si-Yeon, who appeared to be passed out against the bar, her long chestnut hair entirely covering her face.

The Director looked over. "Oh, she's really out, isn't she?" he laughed.

 _Apparently he doesn't seem to mind seeing his daughter in this state… Probably happens frequently…_

"Oh, my boy, would you mind terribly helping her to her room? I would, but as you can see, I'm…," he nearly fell off the bar stool.

"Of course not," Ji Hoo put on a fake smile and bowed again. He turned back to Si-Yeon and released a heavy exhale. _What a pain…_ "Are you awake?" he asked. She mumbled something incoherent, pushed her hair aside, and opened her eyes. "Can you stand?" he asked.

She mumbled something again and slid off the stool and nearly fell. He caught her and put one of her arms around his neck and led her by the waist. "Alright, come on," Ji Hoo said, annoyed.

Ji Hoo led Si-Yeon to her hotel room, as she stumbled along, leaning against him. They arrived on the fourth floor where they all had rooms.

"Aren't you the gentleman?" Si-Yeon whispered.

"Yea, my fatal flaw, I suppose. Which one's your room?" Ji Hoo asked, and she mumbled the number. He led her there. "…Where's your room key?" he asked upon arrival, still irritated by the predicament.

"Umm," she looked around as if she'd find it somewhere in the hallway.

Ji Hoo exhaled sharply. His patience was growing thin. "I guess I'll have to take you to my room. You can lay down there for a while until I get your father's key. Then you can go to his room until you get a key to your own."

He took her inside his room. Once inside, Si-Yeon turned and wrapped her arms around Ji Hoo's neck. "What are you doing?" he demanded. Perhaps the manipulative harpy wasn't as inebriated as she'd led him to believe. Perhaps she was just a good actress.

She pressed herself against him. He immediately took her wrists and disentangled them from his neck. He dropped her wrists and put distance between them. "What were you doing? Have you misunderstood me again? You know I'm married."

"I know… But your wife isn't here…," she whispered seductively, approaching him again, "…She doesn't have to know anything…" Si-Yeon moved closer to him and reached out to put her hand on his chest. Ji Hoo quickly caught her wrist before she could touch him. She stared at him wide-eyed.

"You think I'd cheat on my wife?" he scoffed and dropped her hand as if it were toxic to the touch. "You don't know me very well, do you?"

"I'm offering myself to you, no strings attached, and you're just going to say no?" she wrinkled her brow and looked at him as if he were crazy to turn down such an opportunity.

"That's right," he said directly. "I'm saying _no, absolutely no way_! Perhaps a spoiled little princess like you has never heard the word before?" he tightened his mouth.

She scoffed. "How dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare _you_! Get this through your head, Hwang Si-Yeon. It's _never_ going to happen. I love my wife. I love her more than anything. You have no idea what she and I have, and I would _never, ever_ do _anything_ to jeopardize that, got it?"

Ji Hoo stormed to the door. "Get yourself together, and then get out of my room," he barked as he exited the room.

* * *

 _Jan Di and Dr. Jang arrived at the Theïkós. Jan Di was able to give her name and get Ji Hoo's room number and a key to the room. She planned to surprise him. Dr. Jang likewise checked in and they headed up to the fourth floor. As they headed toward their rooms, Jan Di and Dr. Jang saw Ji Hoo walking with his arm around Si-Yeon._

 _"What? Is that—?" Dr. Jang began. Both stopped dead in their tracks. They heard Ji Hoo ask Si-Yeon where her room key was and watched her glance around for it. Then they heard Ji Hoo say that he would take her to his room. Dr. Jang furrowed his brow then looked to Jan Di, who was staring out ahead at the backs of Ji Hoo and Si-Yeon. She appeared to be in a state of shock._

 _"Jan Di?" Dr. Jang said her name gently._

 _She didn't respond._

 _"Jan Di?" he repeated, more insistently._

 _She said nothing but turned robotically from Dr. Jang and speed-walked back down the hall in the direction they'd come. Dr. Jang glanced once more down the hall and watched Ji Hoo take Si-Yeon into his room. He tightened his jaw and sighed. Then, he turned and rushed after Jan Di._

* * *

Dr. Jang followed Jan Di all the way outside the hotel to the courtyard. Despite her much shorter legs he'd found it difficult to keep up with her in this state. It was clear she hadn't wanted to be followed.

Jan Di finally stopped. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared out ahead. The courtyard was well-lit and flanked on each side by palms, and the path to the outdoor pool across the way was lined by lanterns.

Dr. Jang came up behind her. "Jan Di?"

She heaved a sigh and slumped down onto a marble bench, nearly missing the mark. Dr. Jang instinctively held his hands out to catch her, as she clutched the edge of the bench to steady herself.

"Are you OK?" he asked, taking a seat beside her.

"I'm fine," she mumbled and attempted to hide her face from him.

He noticed that her eyes were slightly reddened and were becoming moister by the second. He watched a slow line of tears slowly trickle down each side of her face. Then he watched her shoulders begin to heave. And finally she broke down and became wracked with sobs. She covered her face and leaned forward.

Dr. Jang stared at her, unsure of what to do next. He hesitantly began to put an arm around her shoulders. She flinched, and he pulled back. She continued crying in short gasps.

"Jan Di, I'm sure there's some explanation...," Dr. Jang said calmly.

Her cries slowly became less insistent. "You're right," she finally said, once able to speak. "You're right," she nodded, looking out ahead. "There's some explanation, I know it. I overreacted… Why did I jump to conclusions? How could I be so mistrustful of my husband? What kind of wife, am I?" This admission only made the crying worsen. Dr. Jang attempted to be comforting once more and put his hand on her shoulder. This time she didn't pull away, but she barely even seemed to register the touch.

Jan Di wiped away the tears that had run their course down to her neck. "I should go talk to him," she moved to get up, but Dr. Jang put a hand on her shoulder to hold her down.

"Wait. Just calm down a bit and then go and talk to him. Stay here for now."

"But—" Jan Di began to protest.

"Trust me, OK?" he wore a serious expression.

"Ok…," she agreed reluctantly.

"I'll be back… Wait here." Dr. Jang squeezed her shoulder and stood up. He headed resolutely back into the hotel. If something was going on he certainly didn't want Jan Di to walk into that. He'd verify for himself.

Dr. Jang clenched his fists hard at his sides, his insides boiling. He pressed the up button and got into the elevator. It took him a moment to register that Ji Hoo was also in the elevator.

"Oh, Dr. Jang. What are you doing here?" Ji Hoo asked.

Dr. Jang turned to Ji Hoo, scowling.

"Oh, that's right, you're here for the medical conference," Ji Hoo answered his own question.

"And you, Dr. Yoon?" Dr. Jang nearly spat his name out. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Same as you," Ji Hoo replied, confused by Dr. Jang's hostile tone.

"Oh yeah? Well, what was that display I saw upstairs?" Dr. Jang glared at Ji Hoo.

"What?"

"What were you doing with Hwang Si-Yeon upstairs about 20 minutes ago?"

"Oh, you saw _that_?" Ji Hoo replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, _that_! What was that?" _How dare he take such a careless attitude!_

Perhaps it was reliving the devastation upon Jan Di's face or watching her shed tears for this man or feeling her retract at his touch, but Dr. Jang was pushed over the edge.

Ji Hoo sighed and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "How dare you! How dare you, you bastard…," Dr. Jang snarled. He grabbed Ji Hoo by the collar and slammed him against the mirrored back of the elevator.

Ji Hoo gaped at Dr. Jang. "What are you doing?"

"How could you cheat on Jan Di? How could you! And her being…being…," he barely stopped himself from revealing her secret. He grimaced and twisted Ji Hoo's collar. Ji Hoo's lips parted and he stared at Dr. Jang for a moment.

"Dr. Jang, get control of yourself!" Ji Hoo finally demanded. "You should get your facts straight before you accuse me of something!" Ji Hoo nearly shouted.

Just then the elevator doors opened. An older man and woman stood there aghast at the sight of Dr. Jang gripping Ji Hoo's collar and holding him prisoner against the back of the elevator. Dr. Jang released his grip, and they awkwardly smiled at the couple. Dr. Jang and Ji Hoo encouraged the two to enter the elevator, but the couple waved them on as if to say they'd just take the next one. Dr. Jang pressed the button to close the doors once more. Hopefully the couple wouldn't call security and tell them that two crazy men were having some kind of altercation in the elevator.

"I didn't cheat on Jan Di," Ji Hoo said calmly. "I would never cheat on Jan Di!"

Dr. Jang worked to slow his ragged breath.

Ji Hoo sighed and decided to explain, though he had no obligation to do so. "Hwang Si-Yeon had too much to drink, and I was helping her to her room. She couldn't find her key, so I took her to my room until I could get a key for her. Yes, she tried to make a move on me, but I turned her down. I told her I love my wife. Nothing happened, you _idiot..."_ Ji Hoo was not usually one to resort to callous name-calling, but he had simply had _enough_ for one day, and it just came out.

Dr. Jang exhaled.

"Still, I was an idiot, too, for falling for Si-Yeon's little act and trying to be a gentleman," Ji Hoo said.

"Well, you are that, Dr. Yoon," Dr. Jang chuckled. Ji Hoo tightened his jaw.

Dr. Jang sighed and grew serious, "But, I believe you, Dr. Yoon."

"Good. But I don't know why I need to justify myself to you. You had no right to accuse me and attack me like that…," Ji Hoo said in an eerily calm voice.

Dr. Jang nodded. "You're right. I was out of line. I'm sorry."

"But I know why you did it…," Ji Hoo paused, feeling his chest begin to rise and fall heavily, "…You have feelings for my wife, don't you?"

Dr. Jang stared at him. _Apparently she didn't tell him about the dinner invite…_

Dr. Jang glanced away briefly. "That's neither here nor there, Dr. Yoon," Dr. Jang said, "The important thing right now is that you go talk to your wife…," he sighed, "…Jan Di came with me, and she saw you with Si-Yeon, too. She was upset and ran off."

"What?" Ji Hoo exclaimed. "Jan Di is here?"

"Yes."

"Where did she go?" Ji Hoo demanded.

"She's in the courtyard."

Without another word Ji Hoo exited the elevator and ran to the stairwell. He rushed down to the main floor, through the lobby, and out to the courtyard. He scanned around for Jan Di for a moment before seeing her sitting on a nearby bench.

* * *

Ji Hoo approached Jan Di and sat beside her. It took her a moment to register his presence. Jan Di finally noticed him, "Oh, Ji Hoo-yah…"

She turned from him and wiped her eyes. She kept her head down so he wouldn't see her flushed, tear-stained face.

"Jan Di," he laid his hand on her taut shoulder. Jan Di sniffed. She said nothing and continued to look down.

"Jan Di, I ran into Dr. Jang…," he said. Jan Di cast him a sidelong glance. "What you saw…let me explain…," Ji Hoo continued.

Her body began to involuntarily tremble.

"Hwang Si-Yeon...," he began.

Jan Di hated the sound of her name on his lips. She hated the sight of her in his arms earlier. She hated the sickly sweet floral scent of her perfume that seemed to linger upon his shirt now. It was more than just pregnancy hormones that was currently nauseating her.

Ji Hoo continued, "…Director Hwang invited me to dinner with some colleagues. His daughter was there, too. She had too much to drink, and he asked me to help her to her room. It was nothing more than that. Then she lost her key, so I was going to let her stay in my room while I got a key from her father. I was just being polite. I'm sorry that you saw that and thought…"

Jan Di nodded silently. She believed him, but why did her chest still ache?

Ji Hoo ran his thumb lightly across her shoulder. "I know it must have looked bad, but I promise nothing happened, and nothing will _ever_ happen. She means nothing to me, and you mean everything to me!" he nearly shouted, frustrated that such a ridiculous thing was coming between them right now. He took her shoulders in his hands and turned her toward him to face him.

She fought to regain control of her trembling body, her shallow breathing, her racing heart. She instinctively clutched at her chest and stared into his eyes.

Ji Hoo continued to speak, softly yet fervently. "I love you, Jan Di. I love you so much more than you will ever know…so much that it would be _impossible_ for me to ever even _consider_ straying…it's never crossed my mind, not even once. It's not even an option for me!" he tilted her chin upward with a finger. "Why would I destroy the best thing that ever happened to me, especially when I had to fight so hard for it?"

She stared into his eyes, eyes that were so full of love and desperation…

 _Ji Hoo-yah…_

Ji Hoo slowly released his grasp upon her. He leaned forward on the bench and wrung his hands. "You know, when you were with Joon Pyo…my heart ached so much…every day, every minute...it hurt so much that I considered leaving more than a few times, but I couldn't because I couldn't imagine being away from you, even if I couldn't have you. The time I did leave…it was torture for me…like I said, it was my punishment... You must know by now that I am incomplete without you, Jan Di…"

Jan Di's heart skipped a beat and then resumed thumping louder, harder, faster within her chest. She looked over at him.

She hung her head in shame. "Ji Hoo-yah...," she said his name tenderly.

He turned to her and cupped her face with both his hands. A few tears had trickled down her cheek. One of his hands remained on her cheek and the other moved to wipe her tears. "In your heart, you must know that I would _never, ever_ be unfaithful to you." His words were tender and completely sincere. Then he knelt down before her. He took her hands and stared up into her eyes.

"Please believe me..."

She sniffed, unable to hold back a few more renegade tears, which he swiftly yet gently extinguished.

"I know. I believe you. I just got emotional, but in my heart, I truly do trust in you completely."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Then why are you still crying?" he asked with desperation in his voice. Tiny streams were now flowing down her cheeks once more. He leaned upward to kiss her forehead then each cheek tenderly, tasting the remnants of her salty tears.

"Please don't cry, my love…I can't take that…" His heart threatened to burst from seeing her this way, and he could feel tears forming in his own eyes. He rose and pulled her up to her feet with him and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and sobbed.

She pulled back, as he held her arms. "I'm crying because…I doubted you! I can't believe that I doubted you… I'm so sorry, Ji Hoo-yah!" she sniffed and he ran his hands up and down her arms. He looked upon her with understanding.

"It was brief, but I doubted…and I was scared that perhaps you could…" she couldn't even bring herself to say it, "…But then I reminded myself… _no,_ no! My Ji Hoo-yah, _my firefighter_ …would _never_ hurt me."

"That's right," he pulled her in and kissed her sweetly. "I would never, ever hurt you my precious, beloved little otter…so, don't cry…" He wiped the remaining tears.

"Ji Hoo-yah, can you ever forgive me?" she looked down in shame.

"There's nothing to forgive," he said.

She smiled and sunk into his arms again. "I'm…so happy to be here with you…I missed you…," she whispered.

"I missed you, too. I missed you so much, you have no idea…," he whispered against her hair, "…But, I thought you had to work. What changed your mind about coming?"

"Well," she sniffed again, as he pulled her back slightly and held her shoulders. "I did miss you a lot, but I actually came here to tell you something important…"

"Tell me something important? What is it?"

"Let's sit," she tugged on his hand and led him back to the bench.

His mind shot to the possibilities. He suddenly grew fearful that something had happened to Grandfather, but no, she would have told him over the phone and told him to come home.

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. She took his hands this time.

"Well, I came here to tell you, Ji Hoo-yah, that…you're going to be…a _father_."

Ji Hoo felt as though his heart exploded within his chest this time, but it was a pleasant explosion, like beautiful fireworks.

"I'm...I'm…going to be…you mean you're…," he stammered, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. He took her shoulders once more and gazed deep into her eyes.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

* * *

The look on his face was pure joy. Jan Di didn't think she'd ever seen him so happy, aside from perhaps on their wedding day.

"You're happy then?" she confirmed.

"Oh, Jan Di-yah, of course I am! I am so happy!" He cupped her face with both hands and placed gentle kisses on her face, her hands… And he felt truly happy. They both did. A wave of happiness washed over both of them such that they had never felt before. The happiness from the love they shared had only been further amplified.

He embraced her more tightly and closed his eyes. "Oh, I didn't squeeze you too hard, did I?" he asked, suddenly breaking the hug, as if she were a precious piece of porcelain. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes to confirm that he hadn't harmed her.

She smiled and fervently shook her head. "No, not at all." He nuzzled noses with her and kissed her senseless.

"I love you, and I'm so happy about this," he said sincerely after they broke away from each other. "Aside from the day I married you, this is the happiest day of my life so far…"

She smiled, and there were fresh tears in her eyes again, but tears of happiness this time. She placed a tender kiss upon his lips.

Ji Hoo took Jan Di to their suite, and they stood on the balcony viewing the Acropolis at night, lit up like a lovely golden flame. Ji Hoo put his jacket over her, as it had grown chilly, and he ran his hand up and down her arms and across her back.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," she mused, looking out upon the illuminated Acropolis in the distance.

Ji Hoo wrapped his arms around Jan Di. "Yes, and I'm so glad to be sharing it with you…," he kissed her head, "Tomorrow after the conference I'll take you out to see the city, if you'd like to go and you feel up to it."

She nodded. "That would be great."

They both sighed peacefully. "I can't believe that we're going to be parents…," Ji Hoo mused.

Jan Di smiled, "Won't Grandfather be happy?"

"Oh, he'll be ecstatic," Ji Hoo chuckled. "He'll probably say something like ' _well, it's about time!'_ Ji Hoo imitated Grandfather's gruff voice and scrunched up face, which sent Jan Di into a bout of uncontrollable giggles. She was so cute that he had to give her another kiss.

Then, Jan Di grew serious, "But what do we do now? We're both just starting our careers…do you think we can handle this?"

He nodded. "Don't worry. We'll make it work."

She smiled, "Yeah…won't everyone be excited?"

He nodded, and then it was his turn to become serious. He didn't even want to bring it up, but he said, "Do you think we should…wait a little while to tell everyone, you know to make sure…?"

She knew what he meant, and the thought made her stomach plummet slightly. "Yeah, maybe…"

"But let's not think about that, I'm sorry. We're going to think positive thoughts," he said, placing another kiss upon her head.

She nodded, as she gazed out over the city, her mind everywhere…

They spent a long time there, enjoying the cool breeze, talking about the baby and the future, holding each other, exchanging gentle kisses and caresses. Jan Di smiled at how extra gentle her _prince_ was being with her.

"Jan Di?" Ji Hoo began hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"…So, Dr. Jang came with you?" he finally asked what he'd been so curious about.

"Oh, yes. Well, he sort of figured out that I was pregnant before I did. And when I told him that I wanted to tell you in person he suggested that I go to Athens. He was nice enough to get my shifts covered, and he even insisted upon going along with me. He said he was going to the medical conference anyway, and he was concerned about me flying alone."

"Wow, that was really nice of him," Ji Hoo turned and gave a subtle roll of his eyes.

Ji Hoo recalled Dr. Jang yelling at him about taking responsibility and snatching Jan Di's champagne glass away. It made sense now. _He must've known for awhile…_

"I'm glad that you were looked after while I was away," Ji Hoo mumbled, though he didn't really like the idea of another man caring for her. Still, he appreciated it. Ji Hoo considered telling Jan Di of his confrontation with Dr. Jang but decided against it. He didn't want to upset her. He felt bad enough that she'd gotten worked up over Si-Yeon.

Not long after, Jan Di yawned. She leaned into Ji Hoo and closed her eyes, as he wrapped his arms delicately around her waist and held her from behind. "You're falling asleep, little otter," he whispered and placed a kiss on her head. "No, I'm not," she argued, not wanting to move from her warm, comfortable nest in Ji Hoo's chest. She had to admit she'd been extra tired lately, but she truly didn't want to leave this spot just yet.

Ji Hoo rested his chin on top of her head. After a moment her head bobbed lightly. Ji Hoo smiled. "I'm sorry, my love, but I think it's past your bedtime," he whispered against her. Before she could object he ultra-carefully scooped her up into his arms and was carrying her back into the room. Her eyes instinctively closed. She leaned against his chest, one arm around his neck and the other clutching at his shirt, and murmured, "But I don't want to go to bed yet…," like a child. He smiled down at her affectionately. He laid her delicately on the bed and covered her. She mumbled a final protest that she wasn't tired with still-closed eyes. He removed his jacket from around her and what extra layers of clothing he could to make her more comfortable. He smiled again and kissed her forehead before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed himself. Ji Hoo finished his nightly routine and slipped into bed with Jan Di. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her head. He smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning Ji Hoo ordered room-service, and a breakfast tray was brought in with boiled eggs dressed with grated tomatoes and vegetables, fresh fruits, Greek yoghurt with Greek thyme honey, and traditional herbal tea. Ji Hoo and Jan Di enjoyed breakfast together in their suite and then dressed for the conference.

They walked into the conference room and wandered around the booths. Ji Hoo was giving a repeat of his lecture later that day, which Jan Di was happy about considering she missed it the first time. Dr. Jang walked into the conference room and glanced in their direction. He exchanged a tense look with Ji Hoo before Jan Di waved him over. "Seonsaengnim!"

Dr. Jang reluctantly approached. "Good morning," he greeted, looking between the two.

"Good morning, Seonsaengnim," Jan Di replied with a smile.

Dr. Jang smiled back at Jan Di and exchanged a formal nod with Ji Hoo. Jan Di saw a booth of interest and excused herself, leaving the two men alone.

Dr. Jang cleared his throat and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "She's smiling. Seems you two worked it out…"

"Yes, we did," Ji Hoo said simply, likewise stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"That's good," Dr. Jang replied, tight-lipped. "So, she told you…"

"Yes, she told me," Ji Hoo felt his icy barrier melting at the mere recollection of Jan Di's news.

"Congratulations," Dr. Jang said.

"Thank you," Ji Hoo replied with a small smile.

"No hard feelings about the little misunderstanding?" Dr. Jang glanced around the room and then turned his eyes back to Ji Hoo. Dr. Jang stuck out his hand.

Ji Hoo sighed, "No hard feelings," and he shook hands briefly with Dr. Jang. Then, Ji Hoo paused, "And thanks…for bringing her here and for looking after her…"

Dr. Jang nodded. "Don't mention it. …Well, I'm going to look around." Ji Hoo nodded, and Dr. Jang took his leave.

Jan Di returned to Ji Hoo's side moments later. "Oh, Dr. Jang left?"

"No, he's around," Ji Hoo replied. Jan Di nodded, and she and Ji Hoo checked on the lectures being presented that day.

"Oh, I met her," Ji Hoo commented, as he read about a lecture on Spina Bifida to be given by Dr. Alexandria Demopolous.

"Oh really?" Jan Di read the abstract. "Her lecture sounds interesting. Maybe we should check it out," Jan Di replied, and Ji Hoo agreed.

"Speaking of…," Ji Hoo began as he looked out across the room.

Jan Di followed Ji Hoo's eyes to a pair of Greeks approaching from across the room, a man and woman. They both had lovely olive skin, dark hair, and wore lab coats. The woman's hair was partially up with loose raven tendrils falling across her shoulders. The man's shorter hair was also curly. When they came closer Jan Di noticed that they had classic, sculpted features and their eye color was practically the same, a beautiful hazel. The pair stood next to her living statue of a husband, and it was a sight to behold. The three of them truly looked as though they belonged on Mt. Olympus. Jan Di felt very plain in comparison.

"Dr. Yoon! Kalimera!" the man vibrantly greeted Ji Hoo. The woman smiled at him.

"Kalimera, Dr. Demopolous," Ji Hoo replied with a smile.

"No, no, no, Dr. Yoon, call me Nikos." Ji Hoo nodded. The man and woman looked at Jan Di and smiled widely.

"Oh, Doctors Alexandria and Nikos Demopolous," Ji Hoo motioned between them and Jan Di, "This is my wife, Jan Di."

"The wife made it?! Άντε!" Nikos exclaimed and approached Jan Di. Jan Di's eyes went wide when he embraced her and lifted her slightly off the ground.

Ji Hoo was equally shocked. "Oh, Nikos, please be gentle with my wife and child," he gave a short, uncomfortable chuckle.

"Child?" Nikos and Alexandria simultaneously repeated and looked to Ji Hoo and then to Jan Di. Nikos set down a slightly stunned Jan Di.

"Syncharitiria!" they exclaimed and then translated. Nikos clapped Ji Hoo on the back, and Alexandria took Jan Di's hands in her own and shook them. "This is so wonderful! Oh, and please forgive my husband, Jan Di. He's a little too friendly," Alexandria said in a thick Greek accent.

Nikos chuckled, "Yes, I am sorry," he said, looking between Ji Hoo and Jan Di. "We should all get together after the conference," Nikos suggested and looked to his wife. She nodded fervently.

"Do you have plans, Dr. Yoon?" Alexandria asked.

"Oh, well Jan Di and I had planned to tour the city a bit."

"Perfect! We will show you! And then you will come to our home for dinner!" Nikos exclaimed. He and Alexandria smiled and looked at Ji Hoo and Jan Di expectantly.

Ji Hoo attempted to politely decline, but the couple was insistent. Ji Hoo glanced to Jan Di, and she shrugged. Realizing any further protest would be in vain, Ji Hoo and Jan Di smiled politely and agreed to the couple's offer.


	8. Athens Part II

**A/N: I attempted to convey that the Koreans don't always understand what the Greeks are saying and vice versa, but they can get the gist. But at the same time I wanted them to be able to communicate, so I hope that comes across OK. I kind of made fun of Jan Di's eating a lot in this chapter, hopefully not too much, haha. But, I do love Jan Di, so it's meant to be good-natured and humorous.**

 **Ise poli omorfi: You're Beautiful in Greek  
** **Areumdawo: Beautiful in Korean  
** **Yia Yia: Grandmother in Greek**

 **For any Greek readers, I hope I was accurate and the portrayal was OK. Please let me know if I made any mistakes.** **Hope you all enjoy, thanks! :)**

Alexandria quickly whisked Jan Di off as if they were best friends, and Jan Di glanced back helplessly at Ji Hoo. Alexandria began attempting to get to know Jan Di, but Jan Di's limited English and non-existent Greek had her lost in translation. Alexandria prattled on about herself and Obstetrics in English and then Greek when she didn't know the word. Jan Di simply smiled and nodded along as they took a lap around the conference room, arm-in-arm.

Suddenly, Alexandria stopped and glared to her left. Jan Di looked over and noticed that Si-Yeon was the object of Alexandria's scowl. "I no like that one!" Alexandria scoffed and gestured toward Si-Yeon.

"No…like…?" Jan Di repeated. Jan Di wondered if perhaps Si-Yeon had also come onto Nikos. It wouldn't surprise her. Apparently Hwang Si-Yeon had made enemies in at least two countries now. Jan Di pursed her lips and contemplated. _I no like her either…_

Jan Di immediately felt guilt over such an uncharitable thought. Perhaps she could try to see some good in Si-Yeon… When nothing positive came readily to mind and her head began to throb, she sighed and decided to just forget about it.

Ji Hoo noticed that Si-Yeon was still glancing his way now and then, but they were no longer looks of longing but rather smoldering glares. So she hated him now? He was perfectly fine with that. And he didn't fear any negative ramifications at the hospital. Si-Yeon's intentions had nothing to do with work, so she could hardly complain to her father. Not to mention, Director Hwang was Ji Hoo's second biggest fan, after Jan Di, of course.

Ji Hoo knew that he did his job, and he did it well. He didn't really care if Si-Yeon sought some kind of vengeance against _him_. His only fear was that Si-Yeon might say or do something to hurt Jan Di in some way. That was something he would _definitely_ not stand for. She would pay dearly if that happened, but Ji Hoo did not intend to give Si-Yeon a chance to get anywhere near his Jan Di.

And if push came to shove and Director Hwang or Si-Yeon gave either of them a hard time, Ji Hoo knew that he and Jan Di could always move on to another hospital anywhere. Joon Pyo had argued with Ji Hoo for not choosing the Shinwha University Medical Center for his place of employment, but Ji Hoo didn't want to ride on Joon Pyo's coattails. Of course, try explaining that to Joon Pyo. Still, he was appreciative that Joon Pyo wanted him there and seemed to have no hard feelings.

Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Nikos, and Dr. Jang sat together in the cushioned banquet chairs listening intently to Alexandria's lecture, which was being translated into English and several other languages, though not Korean. Jan Di sat between Dr. Jang and Ji Hoo, and Nikos sat on the other side of Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo and Dr. Jang took turns leaning toward Jan Di and whispering translations, and Jan Di was able to get the gist of the lecture. She wished she understood Alexandria better because she found her and her work fascinating. Ji Hoo gave his lecture after Alexandria. Jan Di smiled proudly as she listened to Ji Hoo speak, consequently relieved to hear something that day that she actually understood.

* * *

Alexandria and Nikos had invited Jan Di and Ji Hoo on a tour of Athens and to their home for dinner that night. They also invited Dr. Jang, who they had developed a liking for. They found him interesting and amusing. Not much was going on at the conference after the lectures, so the group was able to slip out late morning for their tour. They began by walking the mile and a half to the famous Acropolis.

Ji Hoo held onto Jan Di as they ascended the stairs to the Propylaea, the massive marble and limestone gateway to the Acropolis. Ji Hoo was being extra-cautious with Jan Di. Not only was she pregnant, but he was all too aware of her legendary klutziness, and he certainly did not want to see her tumble down the "sacred rock."

Ji Hoo had been to Athens years ago, but the experience was a new one for Jan Di and Dr. Jang. Jan Di marveled at seeing the Acropolis up close and "Wow" escaped her lips upon arrival at the top. She snapped a few pictures with her phone.

Alexandria played tour guide. She spouted off facts, as she led them from the Acropolis to the Parthenon. She explained how the Parthenon was dedicated to the goddess Athena, the goddess of wisdom, courage, law, mathematics, and the arts. The five stood before the Temple of Athena, and Alexandria told them more about her favorite of the deities. Ji Hoo and Dr. Jang took turns once more translating for Jan Di, and between the three of them they understood most of what she was saying. Ji Hoo filled in some of the gaps for Jan Di, as he was somewhat familiar with Athens from a past trip with Seo Hyun.

Alexandria appreciated the arts, like Ji Hoo, and they got into a discussion about music, art, and classical literature. Jan Di thought that the two would have been able to talk for hours had there not been the language barrier.

When she wasn't playing tour guide or chatting up Ji Hoo, Alexandria buddied up to Jan Di to discuss their respective professions and for some _girl talk_. Nikos, Ji Hoo, and Dr. Jang stood together discussing medicine and male subjects, but they would toss a translation Jan Di's way here and there. Jan Di had to laugh a few times when the men attempted to translate something Alexandria said about shopping or makeup.

The group moved on to the Erechtheion next. The men divided off from the women, though Ji Hoo remained ever vigilant of Jan Di. Nikos made a subtle comment about the female statues to the other two guys that apparently transcended the language barrier. Ji Hoo shook his head, as Nikos clapped him on the back, and Dr. Jang chuckled.

The group made their way to the Odeum of Herodus Atticus and then to the ruins of the first theatre, the Theatre of Dionysus. Jan Di and Alexandria sat down and pretended to be taking in a play. The group strode to the Temple of Zeus, and the men marveled at the magnitude of the place. They then visited the Panathenaic Stadium, the site of the original Olympic Games in 1896. That began a discussion about sports among the men. Nikos was an avid cycler and hiker. He was also a football fan and golfed some. Dr. Jang joined in on the golf discussion; Ji Hoo didn't have much to say about that. Ji Hoo talked about his baseball teams, which Nikos seemed intrigued by. Then, the men moved on to discussing the architecture of the structures around them.

Jan Di managed to make it through the touring unscathed, though she stumbled a few times. Ji Hoo and Dr. Jang had both been very protective of her. Alexandria and Nikos glanced to each other, sizing up the situation immediately, when Jan Di tripped and both Ji Hoo and Dr. Jang instantly reached out and caught one of her arms.

Ji Hoo kept checking on Jan Di, who he feared would collapse in the hot Athenian sun, despite her gung-ho attitude and assurances that she felt fine. Ji Hoo forced her to slow down a few times and to sit and drink water.

* * *

Later, Alexandria and Nikos took the group to the Plaka for shopping and something to eat. Jan Di was immensely enjoying the street food and was ravenous, _for some strange reason.._. Alexandria, Nikos, and Dr. Jang assumed it was the pregnancy, but Ji Hoo knew better. She always ate like that. He simply smiled and bought her whatever she wanted to try. The group watched, with mouths hung slightly, as Jan Di sat on a bench and scarfed a gyro like a shark tearing into a fresh kill.

Unable to look away, Nikos and Alexandria watched Jan Di with a mixture of amazement and amusement. Dr. Jang was only beginning to get a taste for Jan Di's scary eating habits. It was unladylike and yes, a bit frightening, but he had to admit that there was something almost…endearing about it. Ji Hoo would have naturally agreed had he heard the thought; he'd always accepted her for the way she was.

They all decided to continue walking while Jan Di finished off her prey. Ji Hoo simply smiled, put his arm around Jan Di, and guided her. The guiding was necessary, for she was still completely focused upon her food. The other three stared after them for a moment, as if they'd just viewed some graphic nature show, before following along.

The group wandered through the bazaar. Alexandria and Jan Di shopped, and the men simply looked around. The shops were filled with souvenirs, antiques, carvings, and even busts of Greek philosophers and deities. Jan Di jokingly held up a bust of Aristotle's head to Ji Hoo to get his opinion on how it would look above their bed. He simply grinned and emphatically shook his head _no_. Jan Di, always thinking of others, shopped for souvenirs and postcards for Grandfather, her family, and Ga Eul. She also wanted to get something for Go Mi-Nyu.

Alexandria helped Jan Di to decipher which items were junk and which were good buys among the shops. Alexandria was also eager to put Jan Di in Greek fashion and showed her some lovely goddess dresses. Jan Di attempted to protest that she didn't know what occasion she would wear the dress for and also that she would soon be too large for it. But she had difficulty conveying all that to Alexandria. Jan Di touched her stomach in attempt at explaining. Alexandria shook her head and insisted that she should get it and wear it at dinner for her husband. Jan Di didn't quite understand, but she found Alexandria to be much too eager to play dress up with her. But, Jan Di surrendered to her new friend and allowed Alexandria to help her pick out a blush multi-way goddess dress. Alexandria also suggested a Greek style headband with golden leaflets, and Jan Di caved once more.

The group's last stop was the National Archaeological Museum. The Demopolous couple took the Koreans through the museum and showed them the Mask of Agamemnon, the frescoes of Santorini, and the prehistoric golden Mycenae collection. After that it was getting late, so Alexandria and Nikos suggested they end the day there and head to their home on the outskirts of the city for dinner.

* * *

Alexandria and Nikos led Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Dr. Jang to their charcoal Mercedes. Alexandria sped in and out of lanes and would occasionally yell out something in Greek. The traffic was backed up, but Alexandria knew ways of avoiding some of it. Despite Alexandria's sweet face and friendly personality, she was a force to be reckoned with on the road.

Jan Di sat awkwardly between Ji Hoo and Dr. Jang in the back of Alexandria and Nikos's deathtrap. Jan Di glanced to Ji Hoo, who was looking out the window and wrenching his hands lightly. His complexion was pallid. Jan Di put her hand over his and squeezed it lightly. Ji Hoo squeezed back in appreciation. He turned to her, and she gazed at him tenderly. Through their almost telepathic connection she asked if he was alright. He smiled back lovingly, as if to say _I am now_.

Dr. Jang glanced over at the sweet interchange, unaware of Ji Hoo's traumatic experience in a car, but rather thinking the two were just a bit too lovey-dovey. He was suddenly feeling like a third-wheel, no a fifth-wheel, in this group, and he was beginning to regret agreeing to the excursion. Dr. Jang gave a subtle eye roll and turned to look out the window on his side. Jan Di glanced over at him.

Suddenly Alexandria made a hard right turn and Jan Di was thrown against Dr. Jang. Her torso pressed against his arm and their eyes met briefly in surprise. Jan Di cast her eyes downward and pulled back from him, mumbling an apology. Ji Hoo was eager to assist and took Jan Di's arm quickly yet gently and re-positioned her in her seat. Dr. Jang glanced to Jan Di, who simply fidgeted with her hands, and then to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo tightened his mouth and met Dr. Jang's eyes for a few electrically charged seconds. Then, both men sighed and turned back to look out their respective windows.

"Sorry about that," Alexandria cast an apology back to them in a sweet tone of voice.

"It's OK," Jan Di mumbled. She settled into her seat, pulling the seat belt tighter, and took a deep breath. _This is going to be a long drive…_

* * *

They all arrived at Alexandria and Nikos' home about 45 minutes later, probably record timing, Jan Di thought. Alexandria pulled the Mercedes up in front of a large stone Peloponnese style villa, on a cliff overlooking Varkiza Beach. Nikos began spouting off things that Jan Di didn't understand. Ji Hoo later explained that he was talking about the real estate, the architecture of the home, and how he and Alexandria wanted to move to one of the islands soon, possibly Crete, Santorini, or Corfu.

Alexandria and Nikos showed Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Dr. Jang into their three-story home. They walked into the open living area to the sound of 10 other Greeks chatting away. When they walked in, the group seemed to turn in unison like a hungry herd. They collectively stopped talking just long enough for Nikos and Alexandria to introduce their new Korean friends. The group then descended upon them curiously and _loudly_ , asking a lot of questions, many of which they did not understand. There were too many of them firing too many questions at once, and Jan Di couldn't keep up. She looked to Ji Hoo and Dr. Jang in turn, and they seemed overwhelmed, too. Jan Di simply smiled, as did the men, and they nodded along while the large Demopolous family crowded them. Alexandria started rattling off introductions of all of their relatives. Jan Di again couldn't keep up, so she was relying on her husband's super-human memory. She hoped he could whisper to her who each person was before she had a chance to be embarrassed.

After the onslaught, Alexandria and Nikos gave them a tour of their home. The Greeks' home was a very different style from Ji Hoo and Jan Di's home, yet just as beautiful. It was a bit larger in size and appeared older. The walls were comprised of multi-hued stone in sands and browns and the doorways were arched. The living room area had a series of large arched floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out onto the patio, which housed an outdoor pool. The home was softly lit, and the combination of the moonlight bouncing off the turquoise water of the pool and the interior lighting gave it a cozy glow.

* * *

While Alexandria and Nikos' staff was busy preparing dinner, Alexandria took the opportunity to whisk Jan Di upstairs to doll her up before dinner, and the other female relatives joined. The women crowed around Jan Di, apparently fascinated by her, and commented on how cute and thin she was. This made her feel good, considering she'd been rather self-conscious about putting on a few pregnancy pounds. At least that was what Jan Di thought they were saying. But for as good as her English and her Greek was they could have been calling her an elephant and she wouldn't have known.

Alexandria had changed into a casual chiffon dress from her skirt suit and lab coat. She encouraged Jan Di to go into the bathroom and change into her dress, as well. Jan Di did so but struggled with the straps. She timidly called for Alexandria's help. Alexandria explained that it was a multi-way, so there were various ways to tie the dress. Alexandria suggested a cross back, and she crossed one strap over the other in the back and secured a strap on each side of her neck.

"Ise poli omorfi!" Alexandria exclaimed and presented Jan Di to the mirror. The other relatives were saying the same. "Beautiful…Areumdawo…," Alexandria translated uncertainly.

"Ahh, thank you," Jan Di gave a short bow.

Jan Di looked at herself in the mirror, and a smile crossed her lips. _It really is a pretty dress…_ Then, Alexandria and the other females played with Jan Di's hair for a bit. There were several arguments, to the best of Jan Di's ability to understand, as to what to do with her hair. They finally decided to curl it into tiny ringlets and put it up. Alexandria adorned her creation with the headband that Jan Di bought at the market that day.

"Oh! Shoes!" Alexandria recalled that Jan Di did not exactly have suitable shoes to go with the dress. She compared her foot to Jan Di's. Hers was slightly larger, but perhaps it would work. She pulled out a never worn pair of Grecian style chandelier sandal with a slight heel. She put them on Jan Di and secured them. "There, perfect!"

Finally, Jan Di was led down the spiral staircase with the women to where the men were all grouped. "Ah, there are our lovely wives," Nikos exclaimed and clapped Ji Hoo on the back, as they watched Alexandria, Jan Di, and the women descend the stairs. Nikos grinned and folded his arms proudly.

Nikos gazed upon Alexandria. Ji Hoo _and_ Dr. Jang gazed upon Jan Di. The sight of Jan Di nearly left Ji Hoo breathless, and he locked eyes with her and mouthed ' _You're beautiful_ .' They both smiled widely at one another. Dr. Jang also found himself momentarily stricken by the sight of Jan Di, and this realization had him unnerved. He stepped away for a moment, releasing a heavy breath and running a hand through his hair. Alexandria and the women proudly unveiled their creation before Ji Hoo, and he looked Jan Di up and down and smiled. "You look beautiful," he said aloud this time.

* * *

Then, dinner was served at a large table with more food than Jan Di had ever seen in her life. Her eyes roamed the table hungrily. Everything looked so good! Alexandria explained what each dish was. On the table was a series of dips, including tzatziki and taramasalata, as well as olives, courgette balls, grape leaves, moussaka, charcoal-grilled lamb skewers (Nikos' specialty, Alexandria had explained), and other grilled meats. For dessert, there was baklava. "Mmm," escaped Jan Di's lips when she crunched into the flaky, sweet dessert, and her taste buds were immediately assaulted by thick creamy honey and salty sweet nuts.

Nikos held up a blood-red glass of Nemea wine and made a toast to their new friends and announced that Ji Hoo and Jan Di were expecting. The group held up crystal glasses of wine, except for Jan Di and the children, who had water. The group gave an exuberant "Opa!"

The Koreans sat down to dinner with the Demopoulous relatives: aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces and nephews, and Nikos' grandmother. After tasting the food, Jan Di realized that it was even better than it looked. Yes, she would fit right in here, at least where food was concerned. Jan Di attempted to keep her appetite at bay, but the Greeks simply kept encouraging her to eat more and even loaded up her plate for her. Who was she to argue?

Jan Di found the dinner conversation interesting, what she could make out anyway. It ranged from idle chitchat to boisterous laughing to arguing, with a lot of hand-talking. At one point during dinner, Alexandria's aunt began arguing back and forth with her daughter. Alexandria attempted to explain that her aunt, Cassandra, was upset because her daughter, Arianna, had yet to find a man at age 30. Cassandra glanced over at Dr. Jang and sized him up. She muttered something in Greek, while looking him up and down. Dr. Jang turned to Alexandria curiously. "She said that you are handsome, and it's too bad you are not Greek, Dr. Jang," Alexandria explained, shaking her head. Dr. Jang gave an awkward chuckle and went back to his plate.

The subject of school came up when one of the uncles started berating their child about his grades, so Nikos explained. And Alexandria asked Jan Di and Ji Hoo about their school experiences. Jan Di and Ji Hoo smiled at each other, and he squeezed her hand. Jan Di proceeded to tell the group about a young poor girl who received a scholarship and was forced to change schools and go to a wealthy private school. She also explained that it was where she met Ji Hoo.

"So, you two met in high school then?" Alexandria asked.

"Yes," Jan Di replied.

"Tell us the story of how you met!" Alexandria exclaimed, and the other Greek females chimed in. The men didn't seem to care.

Some of the children had gathered around, and Jan Di wanted to keep it sweet and simple for translation purposes, so she decided to tell the story as a _fairy tale_. Alexandria and Ji Hoo played translators.

"On her first day at her new school the girl (she pointed to herself) was looking for the swimming pool, and she ran across this _beautiful_ boy playing his violin on the outskirts of the school grounds…" Jan Di flushed and looked to Ji Hoo, who smiled at her. He had to laugh at being described as _beautiful_.

"The girl was mesmerized by the boy and his music." One of the kids interrupted and asked what that word meant. Alexandria and several relatives looked between each other, mumbled a few words in Greek, and translated for the child.

Jan Di continued, feeling a bit self-conscious, "The boy caught her watching. She was embarrassed and asked him where the swimming pool was, and he pointed the way with his bow. The girl walked away with a huge smile on her face that day. The girl found out that the boy was part of a very popular group in school called F4. Everyone loved F4, but everyone disliked the girl. And everyone in the school was mean to the girl at first, except for this boy, who was part of F4… They all threw flour and eggs at her, poured water on her, and spread rumors about her, but the boy helped her out when no one else would…" Ji Hoo squeezed her hand again. Jan Di wore a soft smile and appeared nostalgic, but Ji Hoo hated reliving what Jan Di had gone through.

Jan Di gave them the condensed version of the story, "The girl fell for the boy, but he liked someone else." Ji Hoo cast his eyes downward. "But they became friends, and the boy protected the girl from many terrible things. He was there for her through some of the hardest times in her life."

This time Jan Di squeezed Ji Hoo's hand. "I don't know how I would have made it through without this one," she smiled at him. He smiled and put his arm around her. "Oh, you definitely would have. You were the Wonder Girl, after all." That statement brought a few confused looks. Ji Hoo attempted to explain the story behind it. Alexandria, Nikos, and the relatives consulted with each other and then gave a resounding, "Ahh, Wonder Woman!" in unison. They seemed to know who that character was. Alexandria and Nikos smiled and laughed. Dr. Jang stood back from the group leaning against a beam, arms crossed.

"Well, eventually the boy liked the girl…," Jan Di began. Ji Hoo interjected, "The boy actually liked the girl very much for a long time, but she didn't realize, and the boy was too afraid to tell her…," Ji Hoo and Jan Di exchanged a tender smile.

Jan Di hesitated, deciding to leave out the Joon Pyo drama. She continued, "But the boy and girl were just friends for a while. Still, the boy was always there for her, and they were very close…and they fell in love. The boy and the girl dated for a while and then they decided to get married. Their path was not an easy one, but they made it just the same. Because they were _soulmates_ and they belonged together. The end." Jan Di didn't know that her storytelling skills were the best, and the language barrier made it a challenge, but the group seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. Alexandria smiled and hugged Nikos' arm, and the other women seemed to find it romantic, too. The kids clapped and then forgot entirely about it and ran off playing.

After dinner, everyone retired to the living room for drinks, music, and dancing. The whole evening had been like a huge party. When Jan Di asked if this was a special occasion, Alexandria explained that aside from a few extra festivities, this was a typical evening and that they always did this when they had friends over.

Greek folk music was played, and several relatives pulled out instruments in accompaniment. One cousin pulled out a lavouto, which Ji Hoo took interest in. Ji Hoo touched Jan Di's arm and excused himself. He wandered over and listened. The lavouto player offered it to Ji Hoo and he began to strum it. Jan Di watched and smiled as beautiful music came forth from the instrument Ji Hoo held like a child. It came as no surprise to her that Ji Hoo yet again picked up a foreign instrument and was instantly able to play it.

Then, people began to dance. They began with a traditional Greek couples dance. Jan Di watched and hoped no one would ask her to dance. For one, she was so stuffed she could barely move. Two, she had no idea how to do what they were doing. She decided that perhaps it would be safe to go and sit on the couch and watch. Dr. Jang had also taken up residence on the couch.

Dr. Jang had been quiet since dinner, no since the car. Jan Di took a seat one cushion over from him. She glanced to Ji Hoo, who was still fiddling with the guitar-like lavouto and was now part of a trio of musicians. She smiled. Despite all the people around, he was in his element.

Jan Di smiled over at Dr. Jang. "How are you doing, Seonsaengnim?"

He smiled back, "Oh, I'm fine, thanks Kiddo."

Jan Di looked at him curiously, not sure if she fully believed him.

Seeing her concern, he continued, "Really. I'm just not much of a party person. And I only understand about half of what they're saying."

Jan Di put a hand up to her mouth. She learned toward him slightly and whispered, "I understand even less," as if it were a big secret. She chuckled.

Dr. Jang chuckled back. "Well, they certainly seem to like you, regardless," he replied.

Jan Di smiled. "They're nice people." _Loud…excitable…but nice!_

Dr. Jang and Jan Di made small talk for a few minutes before Dr. Jang decided to make a rather bold move. "Since your husband is preoccupied with his new toy, would you like to dance?"

"Umm," Jan Di bit her nail and pondered for a long time, longer than Dr. Jang had hoped. She looked to Ji Hoo, who was immersed in playing.

"Well, OK, Seonsaengnim," she slapped her legs and stood. "But I thought you weren't a party person."

He shrugged, "It's just a dance," and smirked at her.

Dr. Jang bid Jan Di go first and he followed behind. His hand hovered near her back, which he noticed was exposed aside from two crisscrossed strips of fabric. He hesitated before resting his hand lightly on the small of her back to usher her toward the middle of the room. Jan Di flinched slightly, suddenly very aware that a man other than her husband was touching such a sensitive area of bare skin. Her discomfort didn't last long, though, before Dr. Jang dropped his hand.

Jan Di and Dr. Jang stood side-by-side, as the others were, and Dr. Jang held out his hand. The dancing around them was very upbeat and fast-paced. Jan Di warned Dr. Jang that there was no way she'd be able to do that. He reassured her that he would go slower. Ji Hoo looked up at them from his instrument, tightened his jaw, and continued to play.

Jan Di hesitantly took Dr. Jang's hand, and they mimicked the movements of the others, bouncing, stepping, and kicking their feet in approximation.

Jan Di laughed, "I'm really bad at this, huh?" She continued to stumble through, watching and imitating the others around them.

He smiled, "You're doing fine. Just follow my lead."

"You're not so bad at dancing, Seonsaengnim," she commented, as she glanced to the side and did as he did.

"Oh, gee, thanks. That sounded sincere," he smirked over at her.

"No, I mean it. You're definitely better than me, and this is a Greek dance, so I don't expect you to know it…," she paused and smirked, "But it is kind of funny to see _you_ dancing like this!"

"Ya, watch it, Kiddo!"

She grinned, and they continued to dance.

"That story you told…was it true?" Dr. Jang asked as they danced beside one another.

"Hm? Oh, about meeting Ji Hoo? Well, I left out a few details, but basically yes, it was true."

Dr. Jang nodded. They followed suit with the group and moved to rows of men and women to face one another. Then they approached each other in line with the others. Jan Di turned to face away from Dr. Jang and put her hands on her hips, as the other women were doing. She took a few steps forward with the group, albeit slightly behind in step, and then turned and approached him again. Then the men took the women's hands up high and began to circle around one another. Jan Di and Dr. Jang did so, more slowly than the others. Jan Di gave a short laugh. "I think we're getting it," she beamed proudly, and he smiled back.

"You know, the first time I danced with a man was my husband, and I stood on his feet the whole time," Jan Di smiled and gave a short laugh, recalling the dance she shared with Ji Hoo after Seo Hyun and he had rescued her from humiliation.

Dr. Jang chuckled. "Is that right?" He continued to circle with her. He felt the slightest bit of disappointment when the men and women separated once more.

Once they were in proximity again, Jan Di smiled and continued, "Yes. It must have hurt his feet, but he let me stand on them the whole time."

Dr. Jang smirked. "That sounds like something Dr. Yoon would do for you..."

They were silent for a moment and simply danced. "So…would you like to stand on my feet now?" Dr. Jang muttered. Jan Di gaped back at him. He looked serious.

"Huh? Oh, no that's OK…," she chuckled awkwardly, "…I um don't think it's that kind of dance…" Her discomfort was increasing, and it wasn't just the ill-fitting shoes slipping against her ankle.

Dr. Jang gave a short laugh. "I was just kidding." He groaned inwardly, suddenly feeling disgusted with himself. _Did I really just say that? That was so stupid!_

Jan Di decided to change the subject. "Seongsaengnim, has something been bothering you today?"

He sighed. "Oh. No, not really. Just feeling like…I don't quite belong here, I guess."

She nodded. "Well, this wasn't really what I had in mind when I came to Athens either."

That wasn't exactly what Dr. Jang had meant, but he decided to just move on.

"May I cut in?" they heard Ji Hoo's voice from behind them. Dr. Jang turned to Ji Hoo. He pursed his lips and stepped away from Jan Di. "Of course," he said simply and walked away without another word.

Jan Di shot a bow to Dr. Jang as he walked away. Ji Hoo took her hand and began to imitate the dance moves along with the others. He'd been watching, but actually doing it was something else entirely. It certainly wasn't one of the dances he was accustomed to.

"I'm sorry I neglected you just now," Ji Hoo said.

"Oh no, it's OK," she replied, as he spun with her.

"No, it's not OK. I feel badly. I just got interested in playing, but I left you all alone."

She watched his face. He truly looked upset about it.

"Really, it's OK, Ji Hoo-yah. I was just talking to Seongsaengnim, and then he asked me for a dance."

 _Yes, I know…_

* * *

"Want to take a break for a moment?" Ji Hoo asked Jan Di.

"Yes, I'm getting kind of tired," she replied. He wrapped his arm around her and took her aside. She was thankful for the reprieve, and she knew Ji Hoo had only been out there because of her.

"You know, you look really amazing tonight," he whispered, as he pulled her close in a partially hidden corner of the room. They escaped momentarily to their own world. Ji Hoo brought her into his embrace and ran his hands down her back. He rested his hands on the small of her back and began tracing tiny circles into her silky skin with his magic fingers.

Jan Di shivered pleasantly and blushed. It was funny how her husband could still bring out the color in her cheeks sometimes. She pulled back from him, still in his embrace, and cocked her head to the side.

"So, I guess Alexandria was right about the dress. You approve?"

"I approve," he agreed without hesitation, as he continued to caress her, pressing his fingers in lightly and running them over the expanse of her back. It sent an electrical current up and down her spine, and she instinctively closed her eyes and let out a small pleasurable sigh. He knew exactly how to press her buttons, and he was doing so right now.

"Ji Hoo-yah," she uttered breathlessly, "You can't touch me like that _here_ in front of all these people." His subtle caresses likely went unnoticed, especially among such a lively crowd, who had been dancing, drinking, singing, and showing their affection without reservation all evening. Still, Jan Di and Ji Hoo were a bit more reserved.

Ji Hoo sighed, clearly disappointed. "I know." He kissed her forehead, and her eyelashes fluttered closed.

"So, I know you have two more days here," he continued, "I'm going to cut my trip short, so that I can return home with you."

Jan Di smiled and nodded. She was glad to be flying home with her husband and glad that he was cutting the trip short for her, but she felt kind of bad ditching Dr. Jang.

"But before we go, would you like to go away with me for a few days so that we can be alone?" he asked.

"I'd love that. Go away, where?"

"I was thinking we could go to Santorini. It's supposed to be very beautiful there. It's about a 45 minute flight from Athens, if you're up for flying again, that is. I know you still have the return flight to deal with."

"It's OK. That sounds great."

"Ok then. I'll arrange it."

Jan Di grinned, "But do you think we'll be able to escape from Alexandria and Nikos?"

Ji Hoo chuckled, "Yeah, I'll figure something out."

"You know they want us to stay here tonight in their guestroom," Jan Di said.

"I know. I feel a little strange about that," Ji Hoo admitted.

"Me too, but I'd feel badly turning them down, too. And it's already getting late, and I'm not really sure what's around here…" The whole thing had been a bit too spontaneous for them.

Ji Hoo nodded. "I suppose it's OK for one night, but I'm going to tell them that we'll be leaving after the conference tomorrow."

"OK, that'll be nice…" She smiled, excited for some much anticipated alone time with her husband.

"Yes, it will be…," Ji Hoo grinned and moved in closer again, …But I really wish I could take you away tonight…It's extremely tempting to just run away with you this second…," he whispered lovingly against her ear. "You have no idea how badly I want to be alone with you right now…" She felt a warm sensation all over.

Suddenly, Ji Hoo pulled back from her. He paused for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"Jan Di?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Of course, Ji Hoo-yah, anything."

Ji Hoo took a deep breath, "…I know you are friends, but…will you…," he hesitated, "…keep your distance from Dr. Jang."

"What?" She hadn't expected that. She stared up at him. He looked gravely serious. "But we work together…"

"Work is one thing, but outside of work…will you refrain from spending time with him?"

Jan Di furrowed her brow and nodded slowly. "OK…but why?" It wasn't like they would always be hanging out or anything. Really they had only hung out alone once, aside from the flight. She hadn't really been planning to spend time with him alone either.

"Because…" _He's getting too attached to you…_ "…Just trust me. Please do this for me."

Jan Di nodded. "Of course, if…that's what you want..." _Is he jealous? Is he still worried about Dr. Jang liking me?_

Ji Hoo nodded and pulled her into his chest. He rested his chin on her head. "It's what I want…and I think it's for the best…"

Jan Di pulled back, her forehead wrinkled slightly. "Are you OK?" she asked, "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry…did it bother you that I danced with him?" _Though it hadn't even been as close of a dance as at the benefit… "…_ I was just being nice, and he looked down, so…" Jan Di bowed her head.

Ji Hoo took her shoulders in his hands. "I'm not mad at you…it's not that..." _Well, not just that…I didn't like that either…_

Ji Hoo tightened his mouth. "It's OK that you danced with him. It was my fault, anyway. I should have been the one to ask you to dance first, so don't worry," he paused, "And I'm sorry…to ask this of you… It's not that I don't trust you…I just…think this is for the best."

Jan Di nodded. She looked up into his eyes and studied them. He looked pensive, almost sad.  
"Sure you're OK?" she whispered.

Ji Hoo nodded.

"Saranghae," she said with a sincere smile.

He smiled back tenderly, "I love you, too," and he pulled her in once more. "Don't forget that," he whispered against her.

"How could I?" they broke their embrace and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

* * *

Suddenly their moment was broken by Alexandria who pulled them onto the dance floor once more. She insisted they join in a final dance. Alexandria instructed them to put their hand on the shoulder of the person on each side of them. Jan Di and Ji Hoo did so. They all joined in a circle, shouted "Opa!" and danced the Hasapiko, as two relatives played a laouto and lyra in the background. Ji Hoo and Jan Di glanced at each other helplessly and attempted the dance.

After the dance, Nikos took Ji Hoo aside to talk about something that Jan Di didn't understand. Jan Di suddenly remembered Dr. Jang. He hadn't joined in the last group dance, and she hadn't seen him since he'd danced with her. Jan Di glanced around for him. Through the window she noticed that he was standing outside by the pool, with arms tightly folded. She considered going out to talk to him, but Ji Hoo had asked her to keep her distance. She sighed and decided to check in with Alexandria instead.

Little by little the family cleared out, except for Nikos' Yia-Yia, who lived with them. Jan Di found it interesting that they too had a grandparent living with them. Jan Di found Alexandria, who led her to the guestroom. The guestroom had white walls set with stone and exposed beams. Alexandria ensured that the room had been properly prepared for Jan Di and Ji Hoo, and Jan Di complimented the room. Alexandria turned down the canopied bed herself.

Jan Di thanked Alexandria, and Alexandria bid her good night and went to check on the room for Dr. Jang. Jan Di sat on the bed for a moment before deciding to go and look for Ji Hoo.

Jan Di exited the room, passing Dr. Jang in the hall. "Oh, Seonsaengnim, there you are," she mumbled.

"Hey, Kiddo. Good night," he replied, heading past her.

"Wait, Seongsaengnim…"

He turned back.

"Are you…OK?"

He smiled weakly, "I'm fine…why do you ask?"

"Well, um…You just seemed quiet, and you disappeared for a while…"

"Checking up on me, huh?" he smirked.

Jan Di lowered her eyes, "Well, uh…I just…," she stammered.

"Don't worry about me," he grinned and headed off toward his room again.

"Seonsaengnim," she stopped him once more.

He glanced back at her over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"I'm going to be flying back with Ji Hoo."

Dr. Jang nodded slowly. "Yes, I figured you would. Good night," he replied simply and turned.

"But thank you, for everything," Jan Di called after him.

"Anytime, _Kiddo_ …," he shot back at her over his shoulder. Dr. Jang bowed to Alexandria, as she exited the guestroom he would be staying in two doors down from Ji Hoo and Jan Di.

Jan Di watched after him for a moment and sighed. _I hope you can be happy, Seonsaengnim…_

* * *

Ji Hoo arrived a few moments later with Nikos. Nikos asked if they needed anything and bid them goodnight. Jan Di was thankful he didn't try to hug her again.

"This is weird," Jan Di commented, as they prepared for bed, "Staying in someone else's home…"

"Yeah, it is. But, I guess we can just think of it as a hotel with an overly friendly staff," Ji Hoo smirked.

Jan Di gave a short laugh and lay down under the white satin sheets. "The bed is really comfortable, though."

Ji Hoo slipped in beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "Yes, it is…So, how are you feeling?"

"Good."

"That was a lot of excitement earlier. You must be exhausted… I know I am," Ji Hoo gave a short laugh.

She chuckled, "Yes, I am pretty exhausted. I couldn't do this every night."

Ji Hoo laughed. "Me either."

Ji Hoo grew pensive as he held her against his chest. "I'm sorry about what I asked of you earlier…I hope I didn't upset you. The last thing I want is to upset you."

"You didn't. It just surprised me. You know, I wasn't intending to pursue a close friendship with Dr. Jang or even spend time with him. But he's been kind to me and he's helped me out, and…I feel bad for him. I don't think he's very happy…"

Ji Hoo sighed. "I know he has, and I appreciate that, too. You're a very kind person, my little otter. But Dr. Jang has to find his _own_ happiness...," Ji Hoo paused, contemplating the significance of that statement, "Sometimes kindness can be viewed as something more… My request is also for Dr. Jang's sake."

Ji Hoo knew all too well the pain of unrequited love, and in a way, he could empathize with Dr. Jang. Ji Hoo hadn't been able to let go of his love for Jan Di. It had worked out for him in the end, but it had been a very difficult road. Ji Hoo respected and appreciated Dr. Jang, so he desperately hoped that Dr. Jang would let go of these feelings he seemed to be having _soone_ r rather than _later_ …

Jan Di nodded against Ji Hoo's chest. "I understand…well, goodnight, Ji Hoo-yah."

"Goodnight, little otter," he kissed her forehead and turned out the light.

* * *

As Ji Hoo lay there, he recalled speaking with Dr. Jang earlier by the pool.

He'd noticed Dr. Jang standing by the pool and staring off into the distance. Ji Hoo had approached and stood beside Dr. Jang, likewise folding his arms and staring out. Both men were silent for a few minutes.

 _"What can I do for you, Dr. Yoon?" Dr. Jang finally asked, still looking out ahead._

 _Since you ask… Ji Hoo sighed. "I have a favor."_

 _"Another favor? Does it again involve Jan Di, like when you asked me before to look out for her?"_

 _"Yes, actually, it does involve her."_

 _Dr. Jang nodded slowly and tightened his mouth. "What is it?"_

 _"Well, first of all I wanted to thank you for watching out for her. I really appreciated that…," Ji Hoo paused and shoved his hands into his pockets, "But from now on, could you…keep your distance from her?"_

 _Dr. Jang turned and stared at Ji Hoo, who continued to look out over the pool. "What?"_

 _"I understand that you work together, and I know that you are becoming friends in a manner of speaking, but could you simply remain her superior and her teacher, nothing more?"_

 _Dr. Jang gave a sarcastic laugh, "I haven't done anything wrong, Dr. Yoon. What exactly are you worried about?"_

 _"I know that…and I wouldn't call it worried. Again, I appreciate your kindness toward my wife, but it needs to stop there," Ji Hoo turned to face Dr. Jang, who stared back at him._

 _"I know how you're feeling, and I've been there," Ji Hoo continued, "So, take some friendly advice and turn back now before you are no longer able…"_

 _"What makes you think you know how I feel or anything about me for that matter?" Dr. Jang retorted, his facial muscles tensed._

 _"It's true that I don't know you well, Dr. Jang, but I know those looks…I see it…the way you look at her…because I looked at her the same way… I acted the same way…," Ji Hoo calmly stated._

 _"You don't know what you're talking about…," Dr. Jang mumbled, crossing his arms once more and staring out again._

 _Ji Hoo nodded, "OK, maybe you're not ready to admit it, but I just needed to say this… I don't mean to be harsh, and this isn't a threat, even though it may sound like it…but I'm just warning you to change course now, or it won't end well for you. It won't turn out the way you want."_

 _Dr. Jang felt his eye twitch. He exhaled and stared out over the landscape._

 _"That's all I wanted to say," Ji Hoo said and then turned and walked away._

* * *

The last day of the conference was relatively uneventful. After the conference, Ji Hoo and Jan Di bid goodbye to Alexandria and Nikos and suggested they visit them if they were ever in South Korea. The couples exchanged information. Alexandria hugged Jan Di, as did Nikos, albeit more gently. Her feet remained on the floor this time. Nikos shook hands with Ji Hoo. Jan Di and Ji Hoo bid goodbye to Dr. Jang, as well. Perhaps she was imagining it, but Dr. Jang and Ji Hoo seemed a bit edgier toward each other than usual.

Then, Ji Hoo and Jan Di went to the airport and caught a plane for Santorini. Ji Hoo had chosen a lovely Cycladic style villa for them in Fira on the highest point of the caldera. He had chosen the most remote and peaceful location he could find.

Ji Hoo arranged for a candlelight dinner, and he fed her, as they sat on their balcony overlooking the Aegean Sea. Then, they held one other while enjoying the sunset on what had been called the world's most beautiful island. They were inclined to agree, though it was difficult to choose between this view and the one on their honeymoon in Bali. And it felt like another honeymoon, and they were relaxed and happy.

After dinner, Ji Hoo pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. "I was saving this for our anniversary, but…I think having a child is a very special occasion, so I decided to give it to you now…"

He opened the box and presented her with a silver necklace inlaid with diamonds and in the shape of a lotus. "Wow, it's beautiful, Ji Hoo-yah," she said, smiling. He unclasped it and put it around her neck. "It suits you, my lotus," he whispered.

She held it between her fingers and admired it.

"Aren't you afraid I'll lose it, though?" she half-joked. She had to admit that one of her greatest fears was losing her wedding ring. And here he was showering her with _more_ jewelry that she could possibly lose or destroy.

"Just don't take it off," he replied and kissed her forehead.

She smiled back sweetly. "I still have this," she displayed her wrist which held the gold bracelet he'd bought for her after she passed her first exam in med school. He'd noticed that she had been wearing it lately.

Ji Hoo smiled. "So you do," and he leaned in to take her lips in a soft kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

"Thank _you_ ," he whispered back.

"For what?" she cocked her head, smiling.

"For being my wife _and_ the mother of my child."

"It's my pleasure," she replied, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips once more to his.

Once the sun went down and it grew cooler, they went inside. They enjoyed a bath surrounded by candles, and they made love. The next morning, Ji Hoo lightly nudged Jan Di awake to watch the sunrise with her. She stumbled out of bed blindly, and Ji Hoo guided her by the shoulders out to the alabaster balcony. Jan Di leaned against Ji Hoo, blinking and acclimating herself to where she was.

He wrapped his arm around her, as the sleepy sun peeked out from its own bed and stretched its long golden fingers. Slender fingers sliced through the blue-gray sky and reached out like the hand of Midas to transform all in its path. Jan Di could feel the warmth upon her face, and she opened her eyes fully. Her large espresso eyes widened in awe, and she muttered, "Wow." Ji Hoo smiled as he held her there. "I thought this would be worth getting up for," he whispered.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo enjoyed a relaxing day at the villa without venturing out, mainly because Ji Hoo was concerned that the trip had already been way too _exciting_ for his pregnant wife. It was difficult to leave beautiful Santorini, but Jan Di and Ji Hoo forced themselves to do so the next day.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo returned home to Grandfather and Fluffy. Fluffy was resting his head in Grandfather's lap on the couch. The canine perked his ears, leaped off the couch, and ran to the door barking excitedly when he heard Ji Hoo and Jan Di coming. Fluffy put his paws upon Ji Hoo's shoulders when he entered, standing nearly as tall as him and wagging his tail. Ji Hoo put down their suitcases and patted Fluffy on the head. Then Fluffy went to Jan Di whimpering in pleasure and nuzzling her, and she squatted down and scratched him behind both ears. Grandfather smiled widely and affectionately greeted his grandchildren.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had discussed waiting a little while to tell everyone about the baby, at least until Jan Di could visit the OB/GYN and they could ensure that it was healthy and that the pregnancy was going smoothly. Jan Di wasn't sure how she was going to keep it from her family and closest friends.

It didn't take Grandfather long to realize that something was up, so they decided to go ahead and tell him the exciting news. Grandfather hugged and kissed Jan Di and hugged Ji Hoo, with tears in his eyes and wearing the biggest smile they'd ever seen. Jan Di and Ji Hoo both knew that Grandfather had always regretted missing much of Ji Hoo's childhood. He looked as though he would finally get that missing piece of his heart back.


	9. Complications

**A/N: OK guys, forgive my lack of medical knowledge. The surgery/medical scenes are the product of some research I did, so I apologize if they are inaccurate or don't make sense in some way. There is some extra romance in this one. I wanted to show what Jan Di and Ji Hoo's relationship is like at this stage. Reminder, Dr. Jang's first name is Gyeong. I think I only mentioned it once in the first story. Hope you enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

"So, Doc, how was Greece?" Ji-a asked eagerly of Jan, who sat on Ji-a's hospital bed.

"It was amazing, Ji-a!" Jan Di smiled at her young friend and pulled out her phone to show her some pictures.

Ji-a sat up to see them, as she clutched a pink stuffed bear. Ji-a had told Jan Di that she knew she was too old to have it, but she still loved it and it had special meaning to her, since it was gifted by her grandmother who had passed on. Ji-a had said that it brought her comfort when she was afraid. Jan Di had reassured Ji-a that there was nothing wrong with that.

"Wow, I wish I could go there…," Ji-a mused, suddenly appearing a bit sad.

Jan Di put a hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps you will someday. You're going to be out of here in no time!" Jan Di gave the girl a reassuring smile. Ji-a smiled back.

"So, you and Doc Yoon, huh?" Ji-a raised a brow, "Nice…" Apparently word had even reached Pediatrics.

Jan Di smirked. Such a suggestive tone for a soon-to-be 9 year old holding a stuffed bear!

"Yes, Ji-a. We're married. I'm sorry we kept it hidden from you." Jan Di pursed her lips and smoothed Ji-a's blanket.

"It's OK. I kind of figured you two were an item, anyway…," Ji-a grinned at Jan Di. Jan Di felt a light blush form for some reason, "…But why did you hide it, Doc?"

"I just didn't want to advertise it," Jan Di replied, matter-of-factly.

"If I was married to Doc Yoon…," Ji-a looked off into the distance dreamily, as if she was imagining just that, "…I'd advertise it… I'd make sure the _whole_ hospital knew that he was all mine."

Jan Di's mouth hung open for a moment. "Ji-a!"

Jan Di gave her a semi-chastising look, "You're far too worldly for your age, Ji-a."

Ji-a simply giggled, and Jan Di couldn't help but laugh, too. Ji-a's laughter was infectious.

"How are you feeling, Ji-a?"

"Just a little tired…"

Jan Di looked at her sympathetically. Ji-a just had a chemotherapy treatment, and Jan Di had come down to visit with her on her lunch break. "You should rest," Jan Di said, and Ji-a lay back down. Jan Di tucked the hospital blanket around her, surrounding Ji-a with cute baby animals.

"Thanks, Doc."

"Are you feeling sick at all?"

"No. I'm Ok." Ji-a embraced her bear. "Thanks for visiting me."

"Anytime, Ji-a! I love visiting you. I only wish I had more time to. Oh, and Doc Yoon sends his regards. He wanted to visit you, too, but he's in surgery."

Ji-a closed her eyes and smiled.

Jan Di heard the familiar beep and felt the vibration of her pager. She looked at it. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ji-a, but Dr. Jang is paging me."

"What does the _meanie_ want now?" Ji-a mumbled, opening her large chocolate eyes.

"He's actually been a lot nicer lately, Ji-a… He even made it possible for me to go to Greece and took the flight with me. But, I gotta go! I'll see you later." Jan Di squeezed Ji'a's hand and quickly left. Ji-a gave a feeble wave as Jan Di exited.

* * *

Jan Di made her way to room 302 where she'd been paged. "Yes, Seonsaengnim?" she asked upon arrival.

"Place a pulmonary artery catheter for me," he instructed immediately without so much as a greeting.

"Yes, Seonsaengnim," Jan Di put on gloves. She punctured the area and inserted the wire into the vein.

"Where were you?" Dr. Jang asked gruffly, as he leaned closer to observe her work.

"I was in Pediatrics," Jan Di replied, hooking up the tube.

"What were you doing there?" Dr. Jang grumbled.

 _I guess meanie is back after all…_ "I was visiting one of the patients there. She had chemotherapy today."

Dr. Jang sighed, "Those aren't your patients."

"I know. But I like them, and I was on my lunch anyway."

He sighed again.

"Something wrong?" she asked, as she finished the procedure.

"No."

Jan Di looked at Dr. Jang and pursed her lips. "OK then…" She'd drop it. "Was there anything else?"

"No, that'll be all. Go and make your rounds. And don't forget your paperwork," he said without looking at her and focusing upon the patient's chart.

"Yes, Seonsaengnim," Jan Di bowed and took her leave.

Dr. Jang had been acting _different_ since their return from Greece. It was like he'd reverted back to the first day she met him. Jan Di wondered about what could have brought on such a change, as she went about her rounds. But she had far too much on her mind to give it too much thought. Aside from work, she had an appointment later with the OB/GYN that she was feeling a bit anxious about.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were home for the night, and the appointment had gone well. They sat on the couch, Ji Hoo with his arm around Jan Di, reading a pregnancy book together. Jan Di cringed as she read about what she had to _look forward to_ during pregnancy. She looked up at Ji Hoo, slightly mortified.

"I know that I want to specialize in Obstetrics, but it's another thing entirely to go through it myself…"

Ji Hoo chuckled, "I'm sorry, darling. Yeah, I don't envy you..." He ran his hand up and down her arm.

Jan Di smirked, "Sure you don't want to do it instead?"

Ji Hoo laughed, "I don't. But, I would go through it for you if I could."

Jan Di smiled at his oddly sweet response to her strange remark. She gave a short laugh, wondering if he truly would do such a thing if it were medically possible.

Jan Di decided to switch gears. "Well, I better study now," she moved on to her medical textbook. She was beginning to study for the KMLE to become a licensed doctor. There was so much to know, and she was finding it very overwhelming. Jan Di released a long sigh, as she thumbed through her textbook.

Ji Hoo kissed her forehead, "Would you like some help studying?"

"Oh, no," she shook her head, "You don't have time for that. You have way too much paperwork."

"Well, I do have paperwork, but I'll get it done. I don't want you to be stressed. It's not good for you and the baby."

Jan Di leaned upward and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. "Thank you, Honey, but don't worry."

Ji Hoo kissed her again and gave her a smile, "OK, I'll try." He adjusted his glasses and reached across the table to grab a stack of files. He pulled out his clipboard.

Ji Hoo's hand glided over the post-operative paperwork, and Jan Di couldn't help but observe for a moment. His writing was fluid, smooth, as was everything he did. It was almost calligraphy. Every other medical professional's writing, including Jan Di's, looked like chicken scratch. It was only natural given the amount of writing they had to do, but somehow Ji Hoo's writing was flawless, just like him... And consequently, he had _amazing_ concentration. He didn't even look at her, yet she noticed the hint of a smile on his lips, so she knew that he knew she was watching him in awe. Jan Di smiled to herself and went back to her studying. She treasured these moments with him, just being close, even if they were both working on their own stuff.

Ji Hoo finished his paperwork and glanced to Jan Di, who was in full study mode. He noticed a chunk of hair fall over her eyes, as she focused upon the book. He smiled lovingly and brushed it back for her.

"I think you're due for a trim, Otter."

"Hm?" she'd barely registered his voice. "Oh, yeah I guess I'm overdue," she chuckled, as she smoothed back her bangs.

"Sorry I've been remiss with your bangs, my love."

"It's OK, you're busy."

"I'm going to cut it right now… You need to be able to see what you're doing," he said with a grin.

"You don't have to—," she began, but Ji Hoo had already taken the book from her and placed it on the coffee table. He took her hand and delicately pulled her up with him.

* * *

Ji Hoo had been Jan Di's regular stylist ever since the first time he'd trimmed her bangs. She liked the familiarity of it, the closeness, and the way he seemed to express his love for her even in the way he cut her hair. He would always wrap her in a barber's cloak, give his signature twirl of the clippers, and begin. She trusted him completely, and he took the responsibility _very_ seriously.

She recalled once being overcome with temptation and trying to kiss him when he got close. And he'd scolded her, actually _scolded_ her for disrupting his work. Of course, it had been a playful scolding, and he'd smiled in response to her pout before going back to the task at hand. When he finished he asked for payment. The payment he asked for was always the same since they began dating, a kiss.

* * *

After finishing with her hair that evening, Ji Hoo requested his usual payment. She leaned up, and he came down simultaneously for a soft kiss. Then, they exchanged another. And then another… And before they knew it they were on the couch again. Her head was cradled in the crook of his arm, her legs perpendicular to his, and his hand rested on her thigh. Their lips were interlocked and moved in perfect harmony and at just the right tempo, a technique they'd perfected over the hundreds of other times they'd done this.

Grandfather walked in at that moment, startling them. "Sorry about that," he held up his hands in apology. And they had to laugh when he averted his eyes and shuffled off toward his room, tossing them a casual "Carry on" over his shoulder. Ji Hoo and Jan Di looked at each other and smiled. Ji Hoo shook his head and took her face gently in his hands to give her a slow, deep kiss.

He broke the kiss and glanced at his watch, "Time for bed then?"

* * *

It wasn't the first time Grandfather had walked in on one of their passionate moments, and they recalled a time when he was not so casual about it.

Once when they were dating, Jan Di and Ji Hoo had allowed their passion to run wild and were practically horizontal on the couch, kissing. She had her arms snug around his neck and he was nearly on top of her, pressing into her and running his hands up and down, wavering dangerously near previously unexplored territory.

Grandfather's timing had been _impeccable_ , and he had arrived home just then. He loudly cleared his throat to alert them to his presence. Jan Di had excused herself and run off, humiliated. And Ji Hoo prepared himself for the _lecture_ like a good, respectful grandson. Grandfather knew that Ji Hoo was probably too old for such a talk and that it wasn't necessarily his place any longer, but he had spoken to Ji Hoo regardless. Ji Hoo had assured Grandfather for the _second time_ that he wasn't planning to corrupt Jan Di in any way and had apologized for getting a bit too carried away.

Now that they were married Grandfather had no problem with the lovebirds' romance and even encouraged it in his own subtle ways. Grandfather tried to give Jan Di and Ji Hoo their space now and then. He would occasionally go on a fishing trip, for instance.

Once, Grandfather had told Ji Hoo about a fishing trip he was planning, and Ji Hoo had wanted to go along. Grandfather had shaken his head at his grandson's cluelessness and reminded him that he would be gone _all_ weekend and that they would have the house _all_ to themselves. Grandfather had then winked at him, and Ji Hoo had laughed.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had always been comfortable with each other, but taking their relationship from friendship to romance was a different story. After Jan Di confessed her love to Ji Hoo and then almost immediately pushed him away toward Nurse Park, there had been the initial frustration. That frustration had led to a passionate moment, and then they had their second date, many years after the first. After the initial euphoria of finally being together wore off, Jan Di and Ji Hoo decided to openly discuss their relationship. At first, they worried about the awkwardness of going from friends to lovers, but they soon realized it was ill-founded. And their love was completely natural.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo's love had grown and matured from childhood to a briefly awkward adolescence to adulthood. Their relationship began as a sweet and innocent one, with hugs, stroking of hair, hand-holding, cuddling, a kiss to the forehead here, a chaste kiss to the lips there… Jan Di was still relatively inexperienced with relationships, and Ji Hoo did his best to take things slow with his beloved. He never wanted to push her or make her uncomfortable. But, he had to admit that she surprised him at times. His first surprise had come when she snuck to his room one night after only a month of dating. Her intentions had been pure, of course; she'd only wanted to watch a movie in there with him. He had to smile at how cutely nervous she'd been about asking to join him in his _bedroom_.

* * *

 _That night, Ji Hoo was reading a novel in bed when he heard a light rapping on the shoji doors. Jan Di peeked in after receiving approval, and he took off his glasses and gifted her with that smile that drove her wild. She shyly asked if he wanted to watch a movie with her. He agreed, of course, and bid her to join him in the bed. He patted the bed lightly and gave her an impish grin. The wattage of her blush could have blinded, and she had no choice but to obey immediately._

 _Jan Di initially left a little space between them; Ji Hoo quickly corrected that by making the bold move of putting his arm around her and pulling her into him. She soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around him and snuggled in closer. They somehow made it through their first movie in his room, mostly… Jan Di fell asleep against Ji Hoo's chest three-quarters of the way through. Ji Hoo didn't mind, though. He enjoyed watching her sleep. He hit the button on the remote. He kissed her head, wrapped her up tightly, and closed his eyes._

 _They spent many a night innocently sleeping in his bed, becoming more and more comfortable, and often waking up in each other's embrace. Ji Hoo would grin when every morning Jan Di snuck back to her own room to give Grandfather the impression that she'd slept there all night. It felt a bit silly given that they were 23 and 25 years old and hadn't "done anything," but he played along._

* * *

It didn't take long for their relationship to progress to an adolescent stage, with deeper, more exploratory kisses and caresses and the inability to keep their hands off each other. Not only were the feelings there but so was the chemistry, and then the problem became about self-control. Movies became increasingly difficult to watch together. More times than not they would be too occupied with each other to enjoy the movie. It was even difficult in public, though they did their best to restrain themselves around others. Luckily for them, Ji Hoo had his own private theater and often they were there or in his room. And they did _everything_ together. They had always done everything together, even couples activities, but now they were finally free to experience those activities as they were truly intended.

Ji Hoo was a gentleman in the truest sense of the word, especially when it came to Jan Di, but even Ji Hoo struggled to control himself with her. And her increasing boldness and continued insistence upon sleeping next to him didn't make it any easier for him to maintain the semblance of self-control.

Ji Hoo eventually, very, _very_ slowly tested boundaries with Jan Di, exploring, experiencing, teaching… And she continued to surprise him. There were numerous times when the sensations and being so near and intimate proved to be nearly too much for Ji Hoo, for both of them actually. And Ji Hoo had considered banishing her from his room on more than a few occasions when on the brink and fearing that his willpower had all but vanished.

Considering the amount of time they'd known each other, their relationship was still relatively new, having only been together for about 2 years and only married for about 6 months. They'd faced so many obstacles to being together, but now they were free to display any kind of affection toward each other that they so desired. Their relationship had reached adulthood, and they took advantage of that.

That wasn't to say that there were no challenges. Time was a factor, as was privacy, despite how much they loved Grandfather and appreciated his attempts to remedy this. Ji Hoo had lived alone for the longest time and had never really considered privacy an issue when it came to having a girl over, though this had only consisted of rare visits from Seo Hyun prior to Jan Di. But, Grandfather seemed immune to their affectionate displays now, and their embarrassment had likewise diminished.

Despite their busy schedules, Ji Hoo and Jan Di made time for romance, particularly Ji Hoo, who was adamant about it. He refused to let things grow stale between them. They continued to do sweet things for each other. She'd leave him a love note; he'd write a song and play it for her. They continued to express their love through words and actions, and Ji Hoo always sought new ways to bring romance to Jan Di.

* * *

F2 and Ga Eul had been eager to see Jan Di and Ji Hoo since their return from Greece, so they had invited them out to dinner. Jan Di and Ji Hoo's group, which included Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Woo Bin, and his date sat together dressed in their finest at one of their favorite restaurants, one that required reservations way in advance _or_ a close connection with one of the members of F4 to get in. The restaurant was intimate and romantic, with a beautiful view of the city and lovely soft blue lighting.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo talked about their trip. Jan Di and Ga Eul chatted about wedding plans, and the group made idle conversation during dinner. Jan Di noticed that Ga Eul had been smiling at her kind of funny all evening, and she seemed anxious about something.

"So, what's new, Jan Di?" Ga Eul finally asked, wearing _that smile_ again.

"Well…," Jan Di glanced at Ji Hoo beside her. He simply nodded, as if to say " _Go ahead…"_

"Well, everyone…," Ji Hoo took Jan Di's hand and squeezed it. "…We're going to have a baby," Jan Di said with a smile.

Ga Eul let out a barely subdued scream and got out of her chair. She went to Jan Di and wrapped her arms around her and then hugged Ji Hoo.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin smiled widely. "Congratulations," Yi Jeong said with a cool smile.

"Congratulations, man!" Woo Bin exclaimed and clasped Ji Hoo's hand across the table. Woo Bin planted a kiss on Jan Di's cheek, and she felt herself blush. She looked to Ji Hoo, and he shook his head good-naturedly. She hoped that Woo Bin's date hadn't minded.

"Yes, congratulations, you two!" Woo Bin's date joined in. She didn't seem upset.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di smiled and thanked them, and Ji Hoo kissed Jan Di's hand tenderly.

"Wow, you _actually_ procreated," Yi Jeong teased Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo shot him a dirty look but then shook his head and smiled.

"How far along are you, Jan Di?" Ga Eul asked.

"About 6 weeks now. Two weeks are added, though."

"And you've been to the doctor?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Yes, so far everything is healthy."

"Good! Oh, I'm so excited for you two!" Ga Eul squealed. Jan Di smiled at her and then turned to Ji Hoo, and they smiled at one another.

Jan Di turned to Ga Eul and smiled crookedly, "But Ga Eul…did you know something?"

Ga Eul gaped at Jan Di, clearly caught off-guard, "Um, well...what makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling," Jan Di smirked. Her dear friend Ga Eul was not so good at masking her emotions.

Ga Eul looked to Yi Jeong. He simply smiled and put his arm around her. Ga Eul sighed, "OK, we knew…"

Woo Bin looked at Yi Jeong curiously.

"How long have you known, Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked, and she and Ji Hoo exchanged looks with each other and with Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

"Well, since before you left for Greece…," Ga Eul admitted.

Ji Hoo stared at them. "You guys knew before me?"

"We're sorry, Ji Hoo Sunbae, but Yi Jeong Sunbae figured it out because Jan Di was getting sick," Ga Eul replied.

Ji Hoo sighed, "So, _three_ people knew about it before I did? Anyone else, Jan Di?" He gave her a semi-chastising look, but she knew he wasn't really angry. She looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, Ji Hoo-yah…," her brow wrinkled, and he softened and ruffled her hair. "It's OK. It doesn't matter." Ji Hoo took Jan Di's hand and kissed it again. "I'm just so happy about it."

"Aww," Ga Eul squealed. Yi Jeong smiled and ran his hand up and down Ga Eul's slender arm. He kissed her on the cheek.

"So, how's Joon Pyo?" Woo Bin asked, changing the subject, "You guys heard from him since he got back from Paris?"

"I talked to him briefly," Yi Jeong said, "He's back now. All he did was complain about the trip."

Woo Bin grinned.

"I guess he and Alex ran into Seo Hyun while they were there," Ji Hoo chimed in, "Oh, and she told me that she wants us to visit her in Paris sometime soon, by the way," Ji Hoo said, turning to Jan Di.

Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo curiously, her water glass poised near her lips, "Oh. You talked to Seo Hyun?"

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong exchanged a glance. Yi Jeong raised a brow at Ji Hoo. _Oops…_

"Yes, briefly, a few days ago. I'm sorry I forgot to mention it," Ji Hoo replied, looking at Jan Di once more.

"It's OK," Jan Di pursed her lips slightly. She took a sip of her water and set her glass down. She poked at her food, and Ji Hoo studied her.

"That'd be nice to visit Unnie in Paris," Jan Di said with a smile, her mood apparently flipped.

They all collectively breathed a sigh of relief that Jan Di no longer seemed upset by the mention of Seo Hyun, and they continued with their meal.

* * *

The next day began as a slow one at the hospital, and Jan Di was occupying herself by catching up on paperwork and checking on patients. Without warning, the sleepy ER was immediately alert when a series of automobile accident victims were brought in. A truck driver had hit a car head-on, causing a large pile up. The two victims from the car, a father and son, were in serious condition.

Jan Di had never experienced so many patients being admitted at one time, and it was overwhelming. As attending, Dr. Jang assessed the situation, going from patient to patient and determining priority of treatment. Dr. Jang was coolly giving orders right and left. Jan Di felt herself moving in a haze, almost as if she was in slow motion. She felt herself momentarily freeze and Dr. Jang yanked her by the arm over to the bed of the young boy, snapping her out of it. He also called over Mi-Nyu and several nurses for resuscitation and airway management.

Dr. Jang, Jan Di, Mi-Nyu, and the rest of the team treated each of the victims in order of severity. There were several head and neck injuries, a rib fracture, and a penetrating abdominal injury. Dr. Jang talked with several specialists regarding the patients once the life-threatening injuries were stabilized.

* * *

The father of the boy was immediately taken for emergency surgery. Ji Hoo's was put in charge and his attending assisted. The patient was brought in and the nurse informed Ji Hoo that it was a serious penetrating chest injury. Ji Hoo and the team carefully removed the debris from the man's chest. A small piece had wedged into the heart.

"Forceps."

A stream of crimson began to flow once the debris was removed. "Hemostat," Ji Hoo requested, and he constricted the blood vessel with the tool. Then, he and an assisting surgeon pressed down to minimize the bleeding.

"Dr. Yoon, the aorta was torn…," his sunbae informed him, as more blood began spilling into the chest cavity. Ji Hoo glanced over and nodded.

"He's hemorrhaging," one of the assisting surgeons said.

"Why is there so much blood?" another asked.

Ji Hoo sighed, "It's an aortic dissection…we need to repair the valve before it ruptures." A surgical assistant wiped Ji Hoo's brow. "We have to move quickly; minimize the bleeding as best you can," Ji Hoo instructed, glancing at the patient's vitals on the slow-beeping monitor. Ji Hoo and his sunbae began repairing the heart.

"BP is dropping…," an assistant said, after glancing at the monitor that was beginning to screech like a petulant two year old.

"It's cardiac tamponade. We need to drain the fluid around the heart, too," Ji Hoo said. _Damn…_

The term they used in the hospital was a _train wreck_ , when everything that could possibly go wrong at once did. And that happened for Ji Hoo and the team. Ji Hoo called out instructions and moved methodically through each problem as it arose in order of importance. Ji Hoo and the team worked tirelessly on the middle aged father for nearly two hours.

Ji Hoo glanced to the monitor that was currently having a full-blown tantrum. And then suddenly it was flat-lining. _No…_ The man's heart was longer responding to the machine. Ji Hoo placed his hands upon the man's heart and began to manually stimulate it to get the blood flowing. _Come on…Come on…_ Ji Hoo manually pumped the heart for nearly five minutes.

"Dr. Yoon…," his sunbae said gently, "It's over. Pronounce him."

Ji Hoo exhaled and shut his eyes tightly, as he slowly released the heart. "Time of death, 1100 hours..."

Ji Hoo discarded his gloves and left the OR, suddenly feeling an incredible weight upon his shoulders. His attending followed and stood behind him as he washed up. "There was nothing you could have done," she said, "You did everything right. Sometimes that happens."

 _How could she say that so casually?_

Ji Hoo simply sighed and continued to wash his hands, thoroughly, over and over. Ji Hoo was informed that the man was a widower but that his sister had arrived. Ji Hoo hung his head and clenched the sink tightly, digging his fingers in. He straightened his arms and then pushed back in a tug of war against the sink.

"Do you want me to tell the family?" the attending asked.

"No, I'll tell them," Ji Hoo said and walked off resolutely.

* * *

Dr. Jang, Jan Di, and the ER team had stabilized the boy, as well as the other victims of the accident. All had survived. The six year old boy had several broken ribs, a broken arm, and a concussion, but his prognosis was good. The boy had been moved from the ER to a room and was sleeping now.

Jan Di finally had a moment to breathe, and she wondered how Ji Hoo had fared in surgery. She hoped that the boy's father was OK. The boy's aunt arrived and was shown to his room. Dr. Jang entered the room and explained that her nephew was in stable condition now but would need to remain there for treatment and observation for at least a few days. The aunt nodded and thanked Dr. Jang. She sat beside her nephew, taking hold of his small hand.

Dr. Jang led Jan Di from the room. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You did a good job," he said.

Jan Di exhaled heavily, "Thank you, Seonsaengnim… I wonder how his father is…"

Just then, Jan Di saw Ji Hoo come through the double doors. He was staring straight ahead and moving determinedly through the hall. Ji Hoo approached Jan Di and Dr. Jang, who stood outside the boy's room. They looked at Ji Hoo; he said nothing but simply shook his head. Despite the façade of composure he wore, Jan Di could tell he was devastated. She touched his arm, but he moved away as if on a mission. Ji Hoo greeted the boy's aunt and introduced himself and took her aside.

Jan Di watched Ji Hoo explain that the woman's brother had died in surgery. Ji Hoo apologized sincerely, and the woman nodded, thanked him for his efforts, and hunched over crying. Jan Di watched Ji Hoo tense all over, but he remained composed. Ji Hoo put a hand on the woman's arm and apologized once more.

Jan Di watched Ji Hoo bow to the woman; she could not see his face, and she watched him turn and quickly exit through the double doors. Jan Di gazed after Ji Hoo, distressed, and then turned to Dr. Jang.

"Dr. Yoon has never lost a patient before…I imagine he needs you right now…Things are fine here right now…Go," he said and motioned with his head. Jan Di needed no further prompting, and she rushed after Ji Hoo.

Jan Di hadn't seen which way Ji Hoo had gone, but she knew where he was likely to go at such a time. "The stairwell," she said to herself aloud, and she headed that direction.

* * *

Jan Di arrived at the stairwell and stepped through the door. She glanced around but didn't see Ji Hoo. She turned, and sure enough, there he was behind her. He was seated on the ground against the back wall with his knees bent and his head buried in his arms. She hesitated, wondering if she should give him a moment, but then he looked up at her. His eyes were slightly reddened but dry. Wordlessly, she went to him and sat down. They sat there in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Ji Hoo-yah…," Jan Di finally spoke, "…Are you OK?"

Ji Hoo sighed. The question did not have an easy answer, and he seemed to be pondering it very hard. When he didn't respond right away and continued to stare out ahead, Jan Di put her arm around him and rested her head against his.

Ji Hoo exhaled sharply, "That boy…he's an orphan because of me…"

"It's not your fault!" Jan Di asserted. She put a hand on his face and turned him slightly so that she could look into his eyes. He cast his eyes downward in shame and sorrow and pressed his forehead against hers. Jan Di put her arms fully around him and held his head against her chest, stroking his tawny hair.

"I…know how you must feel," she said gently, "…but I know you did everything you could."

Much to Jan Di's surprise, Ji Hoo pulled away from her, "You don't!" it came out harsher than he'd meant. Jan Di's lips parted slightly. "You don't know how I feel…," Ji Hoo mumbled, as he gripped his knees and then buried his face in his hands.

Jan Di hung her head slightly. She knew he was thinking about the boy's plight… _He's right… I don't know how it feels to lose a parent…_

Seconds later, Ji Hoo sighed heavily and looked at her once more. His face was contorted with pain, but at this moment it was more regret over treating her so harshly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he muttered, taking _her_ in _his_ arms this time and burying her in his chest. "Forgive me, Jan Di…I'm…not myself right now," was his desperate plea.

He kissed the top of her head, and she slowly pulled back. She looked into his eyes. Tears had begun to form in his eyes now, and he was clearly fighting them. Jan Di cupped his face with both hands, as he held her arms lightly. "Listen to me," she said deliberately. He looked into her eyes.

"I know this must bring back terrible memories for you… I know you're in pain, and that _kills_ me…and I wish I could take that away for you…but this is not your fault. It's awful, about the boy…and it's not fair…but I don't want to see you blame yourself for this. That won't do the boy any good." Ji Hoo's facial muscles tensed, and he cast his eyes downward. A few tears finally escaped their prison and fled down his cheeks. This time it was Jan Di who wiped the tears from her lover's face. She kissed his forehead, as he'd done with her so many times, and then she placed a gentle kiss on each eyelid.

"Thank you," he mumbled, looking down. She knew that she hadn't fully comforted him but that he appreciated it nonetheless. She could only imagine his pain, but she knew it was great. Not only had he never experienced the loss of a patient before, but to lose them in such a way…and for that loss to result in a child being without his only remaining parent…

"I love you," she said, not knowing what else to say, and she leaned her head against his.

"I love you, too," he mumbled back, still sounding miserable.

"But, I should have been able to do something…I couldn't save that boy's father…," he muttered after a moment. She wrapped her arms around him once more.

"Ji Hoo-yah, you can't save everyone… You are an _amazing_ surgeon…you're the best, in my opinion. And do you want to know why I think you're the best?" she asked, as he remained in her arms, hugging her tighter. "It's not because of your skill…but it's because you care. You care _so_ much… Ji Hoo-yah, you are the most caring, loving, _wonderful_ man I've ever know," she whispered, as she continued to hold him there. He lifted his head and gazed into her eyes, his own a mixture of pain and gratitude. He leaned in and touched his forehead to hers and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was brief, but it seemed to convey the depth of his feelings for her. In his kiss she could feel everything he was feeling right now, and it broke her heart.

Suddenly, Ji Hoo sighed and stood. He took her hand to help her up. "Thank you, my otter," he squeezed her hand, "We better get back."

Ji Hoo and Jan Di walked back into the hospital hand-in-hand. Down the hall, Dr. Jang approached. They dropped hands, and Dr. Jang stood before them. Dr. Jang shoved his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. Ji Hoo did in turn. Dr. Jang tightened his mouth, "Have you gotten yourself together, Dr. Yoon?" he asked callously.

Jan Di's lips parted slightly. Ji Hoo simply stared back at Dr. Jang stone-faced.

"Dr. Yoon, I understand it's hard to lose a patient, especially your first. My first table death as a surgeon was a 7 year old girl…," Dr. Jang said. Jan Di looked down. "You don't forget about that, but you have to move on from it…"

Jan Di prepared to argue that he didn't understand, but Ji Hoo spoke first. "I know that," he said, "And I'm fine."

"Good," Dr. Jang said simply. "Because you're a good surgeon… You did everything you could, and I'd hate to see someone with as much potential as you brought down by something out of his control. It's a hard lesson to learn, but you can't save everyone, and you have to be detached enough to move on from it quickly…" And with that Dr. Jang turned from them and walked off.

Jan Di glanced to Ji Hoo. He remained expressionless. She hadn't cared for Dr. Jang's harsh tone, but she knew that in his own way he was trying to help Ji Hoo deal with this. "Are you OK?" she asked, touching his arm.

He looked down at her, gave a faint smile, and nodded. "Yea," he touched her arm, "But I have to get back. I'll see you later."

She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. He squeezed her arm and took his leave.

* * *

Later that day, Ji Hoo sat on the boy's hospital bed and watched him for a moment. The boy's eyes remained closed, and he was breathing steadily on his own. The boy didn't know about his father yet, as he'd been unconscious since. The boy's aunt had said that she would tell her nephew, but Ji Hoo felt as though he owed the boy something. There were so many things running through Ji Hoo's head that he wanted to tell the boy but didn't quite know how. Part of him hoped the child would sleep for a while longer, for he only awoke to horrible news.

Ji Hoo was not one to slink away from something difficult, and he felt that he needed to talk to the boy. It would be on his mind until he did. Still, he knew that there was nothing he could possibly say to make it better. _I understand… I've been there…_ No, none of it was any good… None of it would make any difference! The fact of the matter was that the boy had just lost his last remaining parent. And nothing but time could heal that wound, and it would be a scar forever. Ji Hoo had suffered for a long time, but he'd been fortunate enough to have people in his life to help with the healing process. First, there was Seo Hyun. Then, F4. And then, Jan Di.

Ji Hoo had been very quiet the last few days, and Jan Di knew he was still thinking about the accident and the young boy. The previous night he'd bolted upright in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and gasping. He'd had a nightmare. Jan Di had asked him about it, but he hadn't wanted to talk about it. She expected it had something to do with the boy or his parents. Ji Hoo had simply reassured her, and she'd put her arm around him and stroked his hair. He'd kissed her and lay back down, and she'd hugged him tightly.

Jan Di had been checking on the boy regularly, whose name was Ha-Joon, and his health was improving for the most part. They were keeping him there for recovery. Also, he hadn't spoken since being told by his aunt about his father. He hadn't cried, and they believed he had been in shock. Jan Di had been thinking about Ha-Joon a lot, and she desperately wished she could do something for him. She knew it had been occupying Ji Hoo's mind, too. For now all she could do was ensure he continued to recover physically, visit him, and read books to him that she borrowed from Pediatrics.

Ji Hoo had visited Ha-Joon's room every day since the accident. Ji Hoo would check on him like clockwork, but he would only go into the room when the boy was sleeping and no one else was there. He would sit on his bed, as if watching over him. Once Jan Di heard Ji Hoo talking to the boy while he slept, apparently saying to him what he wanted but was unable to say while he was awake.

Though it broke her heart, Jan Di still had to smile at how caring Ji Hoo was toward the boy. He was going to be a wonderful father…

* * *

It had been 5 days since the vehicle accident and Jan Di walked with Go Mi-Nyu down the hospital hall. Dr. Jang was leaning against the nurse's station filling out paperwork.

"What's up with Seonsaengnim lately?" Mi-Nyu asked. "For a while he was almost pleasant, and now suddenly he's back to his former _wonderful_ self…"

"I don't know, Mi-Nyu," Jan Di commented. She'd also noticed the change in Dr. Jang, and he'd been cold and distant toward her, aside from their brief exchange after the automobile accident.

Dr. Jang glanced up and met Jan Di's eyes. _Oh no, he caught us staring at him…and talking about him behind his back!_ Jan Di and Mi-Nyu quickly looked away and pretended to be occupied by something else completely unrelated. Jan Di glanced over again cautiously after a few seconds. He was still looking at her. He met her eyes, gave no reaction, and then went back to his clipboard.

"Appa!" Jan Di and Mi-Nyu heard a child shout from down the hall. Jan Di and Mi-Nyu watched Dr. Jang turn, squat down, and hold out his arms, as a little boy about 5 years old ran to him and crashed into his arms.

Dr. Jang embraced the boy and picked him up and held him in his arms. "Shi-Woo, you're getting so big, buddy!"

"Oh, that must be Dr. Jang's son," Mi-Nyu whispered to Jan Di. "Then, that's his…" Mi-Nyu pointed to a woman approaching. She was petite and thin, with short dark brown hair worn in a bob and porcelain skin. She had large eyes, delicate features, and she wore a mini dress and heels.

"His ex-wife, I guess," Jan Di finished for her. _I don't know how he could compare me to her…she's gorgeous…_ , Jan Di thought.

The woman stood before Dr. Jang and folded her arms. Jan Di and Mi-Nyu were curious, but they didn't want to appear to be spying, so they each grabbed a chart and began perusing their charts while they listened in. "I don't think we should be listening in," Jan Di whispered from behind the chart.

"Just another minute, Jan Di," Mi-Nyu whispered back.

* * *

"Hello, Gyeong," the woman said mechanically, folding her arms.

"Hello, Mi-Kyung. You look well," was Dr. Jang's formal response.

"As do you," she replied, equally formal. It seemed merely a pleasantry.

"What are you doing here, Mi-Kyung? I'm working. I thought I was picking him up tonight," Dr. Jang said.

Jan Di and Mi-Nyu watched Dr. Jang put his son down and go back and forth with his ex-wife about some misunderstanding regarding the arrangements for their son, while their son stood nearby.

"Mi-Nyu, we shouldn't eavesdrop any longer," Jan Di whispered again and grabbed Mi-Nyu by the arm.

Mi-Nyu began to protest, but Jan Di pulled her away. "Let's go, Mi-Nyu."

* * *

Jan Di returned to the nurse's station after she checked on several patients. She put in an order for some tests to be done. She looked up and noticed that Dr. Jang was walking toward her hand-in-hand with his son.

He approached her and she turned, hugging a chart tightly to her chest.

"Jan Di, I'm swamped, but I need to take my son to the daycare center. Could you check on Mr. Go for me?"

"I can take your son to the daycare center, Seonsaengnim," Jan Di chimed in, "So, this is him?" Jan Di knelt down before the boy. He looked at her shyly, squeezing his father's hand.

"Yes, this is Shi-Woo," Dr. Jang said.

"Hello, Shi-Woo, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jan Di." The boy cast his eyes downward. Jan Di pulled a set of stickers out of the pocket of her coat. "Would you like a sticker? Who do you like, Mickey Mouse, Pukka, Robocar Poli?" Shi-Woo smiled and pointed to one of her stickers. Dr. Jang smiled down at her, as she pulled off the sticker. "Where do you want it?" Shi-Woo pointed to his shirt, and Jan Di stuck it on for him. Shi-Woo smiled and looked down at the sticker, touching it.

"Kamsahamnida," Shi-Woo smiled shyly at Jan Di and gave her a quick bow. Jan Di ruffled his hair, "You're welcome," she stood.

Dr. Jang nodded and then squatted down next to his son. "Shi-Woo, is it OK if your new friend Jan Di takes you to the daycare center?" Shi-Woo looked at his father and then at Jan Di and nodded slowly.

Dr. Jang smiled. "OK, thank you, Jan Di."

Jan Di took Shi-Woo by the hand, and he curled his tiny fingers around hers. "Let's go, Shi-Woo. I'll introduce you to some friends of mine." They walked toward the Pediatrics ward where the daycare center was located.

* * *

It was toward the end of Jan Di's shift, and she and Dr. Jang were in a patient's room. Jan Di felt a sharp cramp, and she grimaced. Then she felt another cramp and released a quiet "ouch" and placed a hand upon her stomach. Dr. Jang looked over.

"Are you OK?" his brow wrinkled slightly.

"Yes," Jan Di nodded, and then a larger one came. Jan Di hunched over and clutched her abdomen.

Dr. Jang rushed to her and put his arm around her. "Are you OK?" he asked more insistently, running his hand lightly up and down her arm.

Jan Di didn't respond, and her brow furrowed. She closed her eyes tightly, fighting back another spasm. She opened her eyes once more and nodded to indicate she was OK. "Just been having some cramps the last couple days," she exhaled.

"Where's Dr. Yoon?" Dr. Jang asked.

"He's in surgery. Don't worry. I'll be OK. I'll just go to the bathroom…I'll be back," Jan Di wandered out of the room. Dr. Jang looked after her for a moment and then quickly followed.

* * *

Ji Hoo finished in surgery. He discarded his gloves and gown and washed his hands thoroughly. After finishing he checked his phone. There was a message from Grandfather. He dialed as he walked to his office. Grandfather picked up, sounding very solemn. "Are you heading home soon, Ji Hoo-yah?" Grandfather asked wearily.

"Yes, soon. I was just finishing up. What's wrong?" Ji Hoo could hear the emergency bell, and his mind shot to worst-case scenarios. "Is Jan Di alright?"

"Yes, she's fine, but could you come home as soon as possible?"

Ji Hoo had the sinking feeling that something was terribly wrong, despite what little information Grandfather was giving him.

"Grandfather, what is it?"

"Just come home as soon as you can," Grandfather said, "Safely, don't rush," he added.

"Yes, I'm leaving now." Ji Hoo hung up with Grandfather and immediately left the hospital, neglecting the paperwork he was going to finish before going home. So many thoughts were flooding Ji Hoo's mind, and he was completely distracted. Grandfather had told him to be safe, and of course, he needed to do that. But he honestly didn't know how he made it home in such a state.

Ji Hoo arrived home and walked in. He was first greeted by Fluffy, who was whimpering. Normally he would pat Fluffy on the head, but Ji Hoo was too distracted and ignored him entirely. Ji Hoo walked into the living room. Jan Di was sitting on the couch staring down at her hands in her lap. Grandfather sat next to her, resting his withered hand over her smooth one.

Grandfather looked up when Ji Hoo arrived, but Jan Di didn't seem to register his presence. Ji Hoo approached her. "Jan Di-yah, what's wrong?" he asked, masking his desperation for answers as best he could. When she didn't answer he closed the remaining distance and knelt before her. He looked into her eyes, which were currently dark pools of emptiness. Ji Hoo exchanged places with Grandfather, his hand now resting upon hers. With his other, he cupped her cheek. She flinched and blinked as if only now realizing he was before her.

"Ji Hoo-yah…," she looked at him helplessly.

"Are you OK?" he asked, holding her hands and squeezing lightly, "What's wrong?" He desperately wished _someone_ would say _something_!

Jan Di was finally able to speak, "Ji Hoo-yah, I…I…lost the baby."

Ji Hoo closed his eyes tightly and dropped his head to her lap. He squeezed her hands and looked up at her. He could see the anguish behind her eyes, and his own agony mirrored that. As if she'd been waiting for him, her emotions came out in a tidal wave. She began to shake, lightly at first and then more violently. She put a hand to her face, and her tears rained down in a torrent.

"Oh, Jan Di-yah," he said gently and sat beside her. He pulled her in, and she crumpled into his arms, clutching at his shirt and weeping miserably. He wrapped her up securely in a blanket of his love and kissed the top of her head, feeling a few tears run down his own cheeks. He began to wipe her tears, but they were coming too steadily.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart...I'm so sorry…." Ji Hoo had sworn to always protect Jan Di from harm and pain, but he couldn't protect her from this, and it was almost too much to bear. All he could do was to hold her there and let her cry as long as she needed.

 **A/N: I'm so, so sorry guys! I hated to do this, but miscarriage is an issue that a lot of couples face and that I have a personal connection to. I wanted to explore how Jan Di and Ji Hoo will deal with it together. But don't give up hope for them having a family! Don't hate me...**


	10. Heartache and Healing

**A/N: A big thanks to all my readers and reviewers! It's greatly appreciated!**

 **angee818323: Yea, it was a sad one, sorry about that. Yeah, poor Ji Hoo finding out after the others! Woo Bin didn't know, though, haha. Yeah, Seo Hyun hasn't really been in the picture since Jan Di and Ji Hoo got together, so perhaps Jan Di has a bit of insecurity but perhaps she was just a little hormonal...you'll find out more about that later. Yes, it was a really tough one for Ji Hoo AND Jan Di. And I agree with you that it'll be a test for their relationship. Will it hurt them or make them stronger? Keep reading to find out, lol!**

 **Abby: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Hokej: Glad you enjoyed the plot twist, the kids, and the Korean language! I love putting those kids in there, haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and we'll talk more!**

 **Thaishi: I know...I'm so sorry... Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Jayjayzek: I think I responded to everything in PM, but again, thanks so much for your continued support! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **nshaikh281: Yes, it was unexpected, sorry. Keep hope for them! I plan to take good care of them. ;)**

 **Simra: I can't respond to you in private messaging since you're a guest reviewer, so I will here. I can't tell you if they're going to adopt the boy, but that's a good thought! Keep reading to find out! :) I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Thanks everyone! Now, onto it...**

Ji Hoo sat on the couch cradling Jan Di and tracing light circles into her arm, while Fluffy lay protectively at her feet. She had cried for nearly two hours. He'd held her snugly and whispered comforting words to her, things like: _I love you;_ _I'm here; everything will be alright…_ It was all he knew to say. Her crying had become less intense and more hushed as the night wore on and graduated from flowing streams to small trickles. But it was Ji Hoo's belief that she only stopped crying entirely after exhaustion overcame her and she literally ran out of tears. Ji Hoo had never seen Jan Di cry so hard, and he _never_ wanted to experience it again. He felt helpless, and it made him ache all over.

Ji Hoo put a pillow behind Jan Di's head and covered her with a blanket. He went for his guitar. He sat beside her on the couch and began a familiar melody that had been soothing to her in the past. His fingers caressed the strings, as she stared out in a daze. Ji Hoo played the most tranquil melodies he knew; he played her favorites and the ones that held pleasant memories for them. Then, he began to sing for her as he played. And it wasn't long before Jan Di was out cold against his shoulder.

Ji Hoo gently set down his guitar and even more gently picked up Jan Di, for as precious as his guitar was to him, she was even more precious. He carried her to bed and laid her down. He covered her and kissed her forehead. Then, he shoved his hands into his pockets and left the bedroom. Ji Hoo went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He sat down at the dining room table and took a sip, setting the glass down with a light slam. He leaned heavily against the table and buried his face in his hands.

Grandfather entered the dining room. He'd wanted to give them space but had been awake the entire time. Grandfather approached Ji Hoo and laid a hand on his shoulder. Ji Hoo flinched and looked up at Grandfather. The Yoon men shared an equally miserable expression.

"How's she doing?" Grandfather asked.

Ji Hoo exhaled, "She's OK. She's sleeping now…"

Grandfather nodded. He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you OK, my boy?"

"Yes. Thank you for taking care of her, Grandfather."

Grandfather sat in the chair next to Ji Hoo. "Of course, she's my granddaughter. And I didn't do much. It happened at the hospital, and Dr. Jang actually brought her home."

"Oh," was all Ji Hoo said, rubbing his temple. His jealousy of Dr. Jang had been occasionally buzzing in his ear as of late, like an obnoxious mosquito. It bit him just now, but he instantly crushed it and moved on. He had far too much on his mind for such an insignificant little thing.

"I just sat with her; she didn't feel like talking much," Grandfather continued, "She just wanted to wait for you, but she refused to disturb you while you were working, so she made me wait to contact you until the end of your shift."

"That sounds like Jan Di, alright…," he said sadly. "But Grandfather, if something ever _happens_ again, please _do_ disturb me…"

"I know. I would, my boy. But there was nothing you could have done, and she knew that."

Ji Hoo nodded slowly. " _Nothing you could have done,"_ he absolutely hated the phrase…And he'd been hearing it far too often lately. It wasn't that he fancied himself Superman or anything, but he hated when things were out of his control.

"She said there was a lot of blood, so it was pretty clear that she miscarried, but you should probably take her to the OB/GYN tomorrow just to get her checked out."

Ji Hoo nodded, "I'll do that."

* * *

Ji Hoo made an appointment with the OB/GYN the next day, and they went together. The doctor confirmed the miscarriage and gave her apologies. She assured Jan Di that it wasn't her fault. She told them that there was nothing they could have done about it, that it was likely just a genetic abnormality with the pregnancy. The OB/GYN informed them that approximately 10 to 20% of pregnancies end in miscarriage. Jan Di understood all of this. She knew the statistics. She knew it happened to a lot of women, but it was so different going through it herself.

The OB/GYN reassured them that in most cases miscarriage is just a one-time occurrence and that the majority go on to have healthy births. She suggested that they keep trying once they felt ready. She said that they didn't have to wait, but to be on the safe side they could wait 2 or 3 menstrual periods. And she told them that they could have blood tests done if they continued to have problems.

 _Keep trying_ , Jan Di thought, as if it was like getting back on a bike after falling off, rather than the loss of their child.

Ji Hoo had assured Jan Di after the appointment that they could try again whenever she felt ready, but she'd only said that she didn't even want to think about it right now.

* * *

Ji Hoo had insisted that Jan Di take a few days off to rest. She'd fought him on it, but Dr. Jang had also insisted, and between the two men they were able to convince her. Ji Hoo had asked Director Hwang for a few days off for _personal reasons_ , which Director Hwang had approved.

Ji Hoo had offered to take Jan Di away somewhere; he offered to take her _anywhere_ in the world she wanted to go. She'd questioned him being able to just take off work like that. He'd told her that he didn't care. He'd work it out, and he'd do whatever she wanted and needed. She'd assured him that it was OK, that _she_ was OK, and that she _wanted_ to go back to work.

Getting Jan Di to slow down and rest for even a couple days was like trying to convince a quicksand victim not to struggle. She resisted, constantly needing to be moving, doing something. She even tried to clean the house. Ji Hoo gently put his foot down. He loved Jan Di's independence and fighting spirit more than anyone, and he wasn't one to play the _"I'm your husband, and you need to listen to me"_ card, but this time he did.

Ji Hoo cooked for Jan Di, including whimsical and increasingly creative meals in bed. And he waited on her hand and foot, which she felt a bit funny about. Jan Di had never experienced that in her life. Even the times when she was sick she'd simply had to muddle through it because of school, work, or helping out around the house or with the business. Her family wasn't exactly the most responsible, so she was used to keeping busy all the time.

But Ji Hoo had always cared for her. She recalled him taking care of her when she passed out from exhaustion. She had woken in _his_ bed, unsure of what was going on. The last thing she recalled was going to the restroom after cleaning the windows with him at the Suam Cultural Center, thanks to her parents… The job had been a godsend to their family, and she wasn't about to see them lose it.

Thinking back on it, she wondered if Ji Hoo had anything to do with her parents getting the job in the first place. He'd always helped her and her family out; he'd even paid off her family's debt before. She knew she could never truly repay Yoon Ji Hoo for all the kindness he'd bestowed on her and her family, and she could certainly never monetarily repay him. Even now, as his wife, she felt like a complete burden to him. Feeling useless and guilty, she attempted to stop Ji Hoo from tending to her. She even snapped at him once, saying that she wasn't sick or an invalid and that she didn't need for him to do all of this, but it still didn't deter him.

* * *

The miscarriage hadn't affected Jan Di's work ethic one bit. If anything, she was working even harder. She was throwing herself entirely into work and studying. She wasn't eating or sleeping as much, and this greatly troubled Ji Hoo. He'd only half-joked that he was going to start force-feeding her if she didn't eat more. She honestly wouldn't put it past him.

Jan Di was more bull than otter lately. She was belligerently charging through each day without listening to Ji Hoo or anyone else around her. Ji Hoo suspected that she was occupying herself so much to block out any thoughts of their loss.

The loss had devastated Ji Hoo, too, but he'd heard that it was much more personal to a woman. Ji Hoo was trying so hard to be understanding. Though she didn't talk about it, he assumed that Jan Di must be feeling like part of her was gone. And it _was_ their child after all, despite never knowing it and the small amount of development it went through.

* * *

Jan Di hadn't been herself for nearly a month. She was a robot at work and a zombie at home. Ji Hoo was trying to be patient; he was trying to be sensitive, but it was really beginning to get to him. Despite his best efforts, Jan Di had gone into a shell. She hadn't felt much like being touched in the past month, and Ji Hoo didn't try to push her. He still tried to show her affection, but she barely reciprocated. Sometimes he'd kiss her and she'd remain perfectly still, as if she couldn't even feel his lips upon hers. It drove him mad, but he said nothing.

But it wasn't the fact that their love life had suffered that bothered Ji Hoo the most, but rather the fact that Jan Di was not Jan Di right now. He felt like she was slipping away. It reminded him entirely too much of himself back during those times of suffering and withdrawal from the world, and that terrified Ji Hoo and shook him to his very core. He refused to let her become like him.

* * *

Two more months went by, with little change. Ji Hoo and Jan Di passed each other in the hall at the hospital. They exchanged a brief, casual _hi, how is your day going_ before they both had to take their leave. Ji Hoo gave Jan Di a quick peck on the cheek before leaving, but she didn't seem to notice and simply walked off engrossed in a chart. Si-Yeon smirked at the interaction from down the hall. No one at the hospital but Dr. Jang was aware of the miscarriage. Jan Di hadn't even told Mi-Nyu.

As Ji Hoo had predicted, the hype of their relationship had died down at the hospital. Apparently it was old news now. It was well-known that Jan Di and Ji Hoo were not averse to showing some affection at work, subtle touches to the arm or back, a stroke of the hair, hand-holding upon returning from break, and even a hug or kiss in passing. But people no longer talked about that. Most recently, the busybodies of the hospital had begun to whisper instead about the _lack of_ affection they witnessed. And there was gossip that the marriage was on the rocks.

* * *

Ji Hoo returned to his office after parting with Jan Di. He slumped down into his chair and put a hand to his head. _How long is this going to last?_

As he sat tortured and brooding in his office, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he mumbled, his face buried in his hand. Ji Hoo heard the sound of a woman's heels against the floor. He glanced up to see Si-Yeon standing before his desk with crossed arms, the hint of a smirk on her face.

Ji Hoo exhaled sharply, "What do you want?" He had no energy left for her, or for politeness for that matter.

"My father is concerned about you," she said.

"Concerned? Have I not been completing my work as expected?"

"It's not that," she said, "He's concerned about your welfare. He feels you have been under a lot of stress lately. And he wonders if perhaps you need some time off."

"And he sent you to tell me this?" Ji Hoo rubbed his head lightly, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I offered. Nothing better to do, you know…" She sat on the edge of his desk and crossed one leg over the other.

"Ahh," Ji Hoo mumbled, "Well, I don't need time off, but you can thank your father for me."

She nodded, "I was concerned, too, you know?"

"You were?" Ji Hoo stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes. You took personal time off, but you still seem worn down…and it can't be easy dealing with the way your wife is treating you…"

"What are you talking about?" Ji Hoo clenched his jaw.

"Come on, Dr. Yoon…she's practically ignoring you…"

Ji Hoo fought to control himself; he refused to let her get to him. "You don't know what you're talking about. And it's none of your business," he said calmly but directly.

Si-Yeon slid off the desk and walked around it, circling Ji Hoo like a shark circling a harp seal. "Oh, but it's just so unfair to you that she's ignoring you like this," Si-Yeon put both hands on his shoulders and leaned in closer. "You deserve _better_ than that...," she breathed against his ear.

"Kindly take your hands off me," Ji Hoo urged.

Si-Yeon scoffed and removed her hands. She walked around to the front of the desk. She pressed her hands against the desk and leaned forward.

"What's wrong with your wife anyway, Dr. Yoon? Trouble in Paradise, so soon?"

Ji Hoo slammed his hand upon the desk and stood, his breathing ragged. "Don't speak another word about my wife," he demanded through clenched teeth, "You know nothing!" Ji Hoo fought to regain his composure, "…Now, get out of my office."

Si-Yeon and Ji Hoo exchanged a heated glare. "Fine," she turned and stormed out of his office.

* * *

Jan Di placed a central line on one of her patients. Dr. Jang stood in the room with her monitoring. Jan Di's behavior had not gone unnoticed by him either. Her work hadn't been slipping at all; if anything she was even more on top of her game at work. But he hadn't seen her laugh or smile in months. She was different, and he was very concerned.

Jan Di completed the procedure and tossed her gloves. She told her patient she'd be back to check on him, and she left the room. Dr. Jang followed.

"Jan Di," Dr. Jang began, practically jogging to keep up with her.

"Hm?" she mumbled.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Dr. Jang asked.

Jan Di sighed, "No, Seonsaengnim, nothing."

Dr. Jang exhaled and searched for something to say. "You know, I think my son really likes you…I think he has a little crush on you actually… I didn't even think he was old enough to like girls yet," Dr. Jang gave a short, awkward laugh.

"He's a good kid," she said mechanically. Apparently his attempt at getting a reaction from her had failed.

Dr. Jang sighed, "Jan Di, why don't you…"

She didn't let him finish. She knew what would come from his mouth, and it was nothing she hadn't heard. _Why don't you take a break? Why don't you take some time off? Why don't you talk to someone about how you're feeling?_ She was tired of people trying to take care of her. Ji Hoo, Ga Eul, F2, and her parents had all suggested she talk to a counselor about her grief, but she'd shot the idea down. It was just something she had to deal with on her own.

"Oh, I need to check on those lab results for Mr. Gu, Seonsaengnim," she interrupted. "Was there anything else you needed me to do?"

"No, that'll be all," he said, tightening his jaw.

Jan Di bowed and left. Dr. Jang released a heavy sigh.

* * *

Ji Hoo paced around his office, pondering what else he could do to help Jan Di through her despair. He missed seeing her smile; he missed hearing her laugh, and he desperately wanted his little otter back. The other night she'd been sitting next to him on the couch studying her medical text and haphazardly petting Fluffy. Fluffy had also been depressed lately. Suddenly, she just began staring out into space for the longest time, until he eventually broke her daze.

Ji Hoo had been conspiring with Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, and Woo Bin for ways to bring happiness to Jan Di. Their little _family_ had been incredibly supportive, and he was thankful for that.

Ga Eul had recently suggested a Girls' Night Out, and the guys thought it was a great idea. Ji Hoo had established some ground rules, though. Those ground rules were, first of all, no clubs. The second was no fraternizing with men. Yi Jeong seconded that motion.

Ga Eul had laughed and reminded Ji Hoo that she and Jan Di were two happily committed women, so they had no desire to spend time with other men. This appeased F2.

Despite his stipulations, Ji Hoo trusted Ga Eul and felt that time with her best friend could be just the thing for Jan Di right now. Jan Di had been isolating herself so much lately that F3 and Ga Eul worried that she would try to refuse the Girls' Night. Woo Bin had suggested kidnapping her and forcing her to go out. Ji Hoo argued that Woo Bin's plan was too extreme, and Jan Di didn't need any unexpected surprises right now. So, he'd suggested simply telling her about it, and if she tried to refuse he would play the husband card again. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve when it came to convincing Jan Di.

As Ji Hoo continued devising his plan, there was a knock at his office door. _What is it this time?_ He bid them to come in, and Dr. Jang stepped into his office.

"Oh, Dr. Jang. What can I do for you?"

"Well, ah," Dr. Jang folded his arms, "It's about Jan Di." Dr. Jang furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, I'm concerned about her. She hasn't been herself since the miscarriage, and I wanted to talk to you about what we're going to do about it."

Ji Hoo's brow wrinkled. _We?_ First he had to endure Si-Yeon's taunting, and now Dr. Jang was getting involved… Ji Hoo was sure that Dr. Jang meant well, but he'd reached his limit with the interference. " _We_ , Dr. Jang? There is no _we_. I am her husband, and I will help her get through this," Ji Hoo said calmly.

Dr. Jang flinched visibly and further cranked his jaw. "It's not that I don't think you can handle it, Dr. Yoon."

Ji Hoo sighed, "I'm sorry to be so blunt, Dr. Jang, and I appreciate your concern. But this is something I need to take care of on my own. It's between Jan Di and me."

Dr. Jang nodded, unable to hide the malcontent on his face. "You're right. It's none of my business," and he turned and left Ji Hoo's office.

Ji Hoo hung his head. He couldn't help feeling a bit guilty, even though nothing he said was untrue. Perhaps he was being prideful. Perhaps he was even being a bit jealous. The fact of the matter was that he'd hoped to bring Jan Di out of this on his own…if he couldn't make her happy, what good was he as a husband? But it wasn't about him, it was about her. And at this point, he was willing to try anything, even if it came down to invoking the help of a well-meaning rival.

* * *

Dr. Jang left Ji Hoo's office feeling a rage swirl within his chest. He attempted to tame the beast inside by telling himself that he would have reacted the same way if another man interfered in his business with his wife. He just needed to be patient. Jan Di would get through this in time, and Dr. Yoon would help her. He strode down the hall in a daze, nearly colliding with his ex-wife.

"Gyeong!" She put her hand out as a blockade to prevent him from crashing into her.

"Oh, Mi-Kyung. What are you doing here?" he finally looked at her and noticed what she was wearing, a lab coat over her dress with a name badge neatly pinned to it. He looked at her curiously.

She beamed back at him. "Guess who the new staff psychiatrist is!"

"You're kidding…"

She shook her head. "No. You inspired me to finish medical school, but I didn't want to exactly do what you do, so I decided to go into psychiatry. I was just hired here. It's my first day."

Dr. Jang stared at her blankly.

"Well? Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

Dr. Jang rubbed the back of his neck. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she said mechanically. "So, seems we'll be seeing each other around more often then. How do you feel about that?"

Dr. Jang laughed, "Just like a psychiatrist, asking me about my _feelings_. I suppose next thing you'll have me in your office giving me a Rorschach test and psychoanalyzing me…"

Mi-Kyung gave a false laugh and placed her small hands upon her tiny waist. "I don't need to do that. Five years of marriage and two years of dating prior to that gave me all the information I need. I could write a case study on you."

Dr. Jang gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Was there something on your mind just now? You seemed preoccupied," Mi-Kyung inquired.

"Preoccupied? No."

Mi-Kyung cocked her head, "You nearly knocked me over… Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, no. It's nothing. I was just in a hurry."

"Oh, I see," she studied him for a moment.

"Stop analyzing me!" He held up a finger at her.

"Fine. I have to get back, anyway," she said.

"Where is Shi-Woo?" he asked.

"He's in kindergarten, and I'll be picking him up after I get off."

Dr. Jang nodded. "Well, I need to go."

"OK, bye."

Dr. Jang and Mi-Kyung continued on in opposite directions.

* * *

Ji Hoo checked the board for his next surgery then headed back down the hall. He had some time, so he thought he would try to catch up with Jan Di.

"Dr. Yoon!" he heard a woman's voice behind him. He turned to see Ha-Joon's aunt approaching him, holding onto Ha-Joon's hand beside her. Ha-Joon had been discharged from the hospital after three weeks once he had healed physically. He still wasn't speaking at the time, but Dr. Jang felt that he was better off not risking infection in the hospital and going home with his aunt.

"Ms. Wang, Ha-Joon, how are you?" Ji Hoo smiled at Ms. Wang and looked down at Ha-Joon, who hesitantly looked up and made eye contact with him from underneath a thick tuft of bangs. This surprised Ji Hoo, but as quickly as the boy looked he dropped his eyes and stared blankly at the floor.

"We are doing OK," she said, "Ha-Joon is here for his appointment with the psychiatrist. Ha-Joon's pediatrician recommended that he see the hospital psychiatrist once per week, since he's not coping with his grief and has withdrawn from everyone…," Ms. Wang frowned, "Anyway, I saw you and thought we should say hi and thank you again for your hard work."

Ji Hoo pursed his lips and nodded. He didn't really feel thanks were in order.

"I'll walk down with you," Ji Hoo said, and he accompanied Ms. Wang and Ha-Joon to the psychiatry department on the 5th floor. They entered the waiting area, and Ms. Wang signed in Ha-Joon. Ha-Joon watched a boy do a puzzle at a small plastic table and a girl look through a book. He simply stood there and stared at them. Ji Hoo glanced to Ha-Joon.

The psychiatrist opened her office door and bid her last patient a nice day. The assistant behind the desk called Ha-Joon's name. Ha-Joon slowly turned, keeping his eyes down. Ms. Wang ushered Ha-Joon toward the psychiatrist.

"I'm his guardian, Wang Eun-Seo," she shook hands with the psychiatrist.

"I'm Dr. Baek, Baek Mi-Kyung, nice to meet you."

Ji Hoo stepped forward and held out his hand, "I'm Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo. I'm a surgeon here."

Dr. Baek shook hands with Ji Hoo. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Yoon," she looked at Ji Hoo curiously, "Is there…something I should know?"

"No, I am just familiar with this patient, so I was accompanying them."

Dr. Baek nodded. "Ha-Joon, would you come with me, please?" she asked sweetly. Ha-Joon glanced to Ji Hoo, and Ji Hoo nodded. Ha-Joon followed Dr. Baek into her office. After Dr. Baek took Ha-Joon into her office, Ji Hoo gently took Ms. Wang aside and out of earshot.

"How has he been doing?" Ji Hoo asked.

Ms. Wang sighed. She appeared much older than a woman in her 30s. "Not so good. He's still not talking. I have two other children of my own, but he doesn't play with them. He doesn't eat much either…I don't really know what to do."

Ji Hoo tightened his mouth. He recalled being the same way. He recalled the psychiatrists, the medications…he remembered it all. Some of it was helpful, but it was such a terrible ordeal for a child to go through. "Well, I think you're doing the right thing getting him help," was all Ji Hoo could think to say.

Ms. Wang nodded and then she started to cry, "But, I just don't know how long I can continue this…it's so expensive to take care of him and for him to see a psychiatrist every week now… You see, I'm a single mother, Dr. Yoon, and I have two children of my own to care for, too…"

"It's a financial matter, then?"

Ms. Wang hung her head and nodded, "Well, that's a big part of it, at least."

Ji Hoo pulled out one of his business cards. "Here. Just continue to get Ha-Joon the help that he needs and take care of him…if you ever need anything, give me a call."

Ms. Wang nodded; her eyes were still fresh with tears. "Thank you so much, Dr. Yoon!"

* * *

Jan Di found herself seeking refuge in Pediatrics as of late. She wasn't sure why, but somehow it put her at ease. And the more time she spent with the children there, the more she realized something about herself and what she wanted in life.

Jan Di sat on Ji-a's bed chatting with her, while she waited for Ji Hoo to get off work. Jan Di hadn't told Ji-a about the miscarriage naturally, but Ji-a was suspicious and kept asking Jan Di if something was wrong. Jan Di had put on so many fake smiles that evening that her face was a bit numb. Still, she had to admit that spending time with Ji-a was pleasant and relaxing.

"Doc, you look tired," Ji-a commented, noticing the hint of dark circles under Jan Di's eyes.

"I guess I am a bit, Ji-a."

"You need to get more rest," Ji-a chastised, placing her hands on her hips as she sat upright in her bed.

Jan Di gave her a small smile and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, Ji-a. I will."

"OK, you better! Why isn't Dr. Yoon making sure you sleep, anyway, hmm? Do I need to have a talk with him?" Ji-a wore a hardened expression, as if she were ready to give Ji Hoo a thorough tongue lashing.

"Oh, he tries, Ji-a, but I just can't turn my mind off at night sometimes, and I wake up in the middle of the night a lot. Sometimes he wakes up when I do, but not always."

"I'm worried about you, Doc," Ji-a pouted.

"There's no need to be worried about me, really. Now, no more talk about this!"

Ji-a gave a faint smile.

"I'm going to read you a story now," Jan Di said. She picked up the book she'd chosen that lay on the bed and began to read. As she read she noticed the words begin to blur and felt herself blinking wildly. A yawn escaped her mouth. Jan Di only made it through a few pages before the lights went out.

* * *

Ji Hoo finished up in surgery, and he went to the stairwell to meet Jan Di as agreed upon. He looked around but didn't see her. Perhaps she'd gotten held up, so he waited for about 10 minutes. He paged her but no response. And then he called her, but there was no answer.

Ji Hoo left the stairwell and began roaming the halls, checking any place he thought she might be. As he passed the nurse's station he noticed Dr. Jang there. "Have you seen Jan Di?" Ji Hoo asked.

"No, she's been off for an hour. I assumed she went home with you."

"OK, thanks," Ji Hoo picked up his phone and called Jan Di again, as Dr. Jang looked on. Ji Hoo listened to the steady ringing. _Pick up, Jan Di…_

Suddenly he heard a child's voice on the other end. "Doc Yoon?"

"Ji-a?" Ji Hoo's brow wrinkled. "Yes, it's me, Doc."

"Is my wife there with you?"

"Yes, she fell asleep on my bed. I hope you don't mind that I answered her phone for her. I'm sorry I couldn't get to it the first time you called."

"No, thank you, Ji-a. I'll be right there."

Ji Hoo sighed. He hung up and headed toward Pediatrics.

Ji Hoo arrived in Pediatrics to see Jan Di fast asleep strewn over the foot of Ji-a's small bed. Jan Di, being small herself, fit just about right.

Ji Hoo sighed and gazed upon Jan Di tenderly for a moment before going to her side. "Thank you for watching over her, Ji-a," Ji Hoo smiled at the young girl. Ji-a nodded. "Sure thing, Doc."

Ji Hoo lightly nudged Jan Di. "Jan Di-yah, wake up…it's time to go home."

She mumbled something in her sleep but did not wake.

"She's been very tired, Doc…and she seemed…sad."

Ji Hoo glanced downward and tightened his mouth. "Yes, I know, Ji-a."

"What's wrong with her, Doc?"

"It's an adult problem, Ji-a," Ji Hoo replied delicately.

Ji-a pursed her lips. "I know about a lot more than you think."

"It's not something we want to burden you with, Ji-a."

"Come on, Doc…you can tell me."

Ji Hoo sighed and continued to nudge Jan Di, hoping she would wake and he could get out of the conversation.

Ji-a stared at Ji Hoo. "I may have to carry her out," he said, as he looked down at his unconscious Jan Di.

Ji Hoo glanced back to Ji-a, and she wore a small pout. "OK, Ji-a," he sat on the edge of the bed near Jan Di, "You see, something bad happened. Jan Di and I were going to have a baby, but…well…now we're not." He truly hoped he could avoid any further discussion or explanation of it.

Ji-a's lips parted, "Oh no, she had a miscarriage…"

"You know about those?"

"Yes. I told you, Doc. I know more than you think."

Ji Hoo smiled at her weakly.

"I'm so, so sorry, Doc…that makes me so sad for you both…" Ji-a had actually begun to tear up over their loss.

"Thank you, Ji-a," Ji Hoo replied wearily, putting a hand on her small arm. "But don't worry. She'll be OK. I'll take good care of her." He gave her his best reassuring smile.

"You promise?" Ji-a held out her pinkie finger.

Ji Hoo smiled and interlocked his pinkie with hers. "I promise." Ji-a gave him a big smile.

Ji Hoo wrapped his arm around Jan Di and helped her up. She was able to stand, but she was wobbly, so he supported her. "Good night, Ji-a," Ji Hoo said.

"Good night, Doc."

Ji Hoo held Jan Di close and guided her out of the room.

* * *

Jan Di had a couple of days off. At Ji Hoo's insistence she'd used part of her time off for some much needed rest. Ga Eul and Ji Hoo had mentioned a Girls' Night to her. Jan Di was hesitant, but she agreed after some light persuasion.

Ji Hoo had invited Yi Jeong and Woo Bin over for Guys' Night, while the girls went out for dinner and a movie.

That night, the girls prepared to go out at Jan Di and Ji Hoo's home, while the guys sat together and watched sports and talked. Ga Eul had once again insisted upon dolling Jan Di up, hoping it would make her feel good about herself. Jan Di didn't understand dressing up, considering they were only going out to dinner and the movies.

Ga Eul selected a cute black short-sleeved fit-and-flare dress for Jan Di that hung just above her knees. Jan Di recalled Ji Hoo buying the dress for her. It was pretty, but she'd never found an opportunity to wear it. Honestly, she wasn't aware of half of what was in her large walk-in closet, as most of it had been gifted by Ji Hoo. She only occasionally dressed up for a special event or when they went out to a nice restaurant or somewhere cultured, like the symphony or one of Yi Jeong's exhibits.

Ga Eul was wearing a similar style of dress in pink. Ga Eul had also done her own and Jan Di's makeup. After Ga Eul gave her approval, the girls went to bid goodbye to the guys.

Woo Bin started whistling when he saw them. Ga Eul and Jan Di looked down, blushing slightly. Ga Eul looked to Yi Jeong, who was grinning widely at her. Jan Di looked to Ji Hoo, and he too wore a huge smile.

Woo Bin whistled again, "Wow, you girls look great! If you two were single…" Woo Bin was cut off mid-sentence by a simultaneous warning glance from Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo.

"Whoa guys, I said _if_ they were _single_...," he held up his hands.

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo shook their heads.

"You look amazing, Ga Eul," Yi Jeong smiled at her, revealing his pearly whites. Ga Eul's cheeks burned even brighter at his intense gaze.

"You look absolutely beautiful, too, Jan Di-yah," Ji Hoo said, as he smiled lovingly at her. He suddenly wished he could kick everyone out and take her in his arms. Jan Di's lips curved upward ever so slightly. It was the biggest smile he'd seen in a while, which was encouraging yet sad.

Ji Hoo sighed and crossed his arms. He turned to Yi Jeong. "I don't know, maybe we should confer on this. Do you think they look _too good_ to go out?"

Yi Jeong likewise crossed his arms and studied Ga Eul. She blushed harder when he slowly looked her up and down with lips tilted upward. Then, he glanced to Jan Di and then turned back to Ji Hoo. "Well, I agree with you. They _do_ look too good. Woo Bin?"

"No way, man! No further comments out of me," Woo Bin gave a short laugh. "But maybe we should take the girls out dancing at the club instead," Woo Bin grinned at Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo.

"We can do that another night. Let them have their Girls' Night tonight," Yi Jeong said.

Ji Hoo nodded, "But I am still concerned that all the guys will be looking at them," Ji Hoo said with with tightly folded arms.

Yi Jeong nodded, "Yes, that _is_ a problem… Exhibit A," Yi Jeong motioned to Woo Bin.

Woo Bin grinned, "Hey, I was just saying you guys have good taste…"

Ji Hoo smiled, and Yi Jeong gave a chuckle.

Ga Eul decided to put an end to the guys' torment of them. She put her hands upon her petite waist. "Yi Jeong Sunbae, Ji Hoo Sunbae, you don't have to worry. Jan Di is wearing her wedding ring, and I'm wearing my engagement ring. Not to mention we're only going to dinner and the movies," she decided to tease them back a little, "And how many guys could we pick up there?" she smirked.

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong exchanged a shocked look. Yi Jeong smirked at the feistiness of his lovely fiancée. Then, F3 huddled up and whispered back and forth for a moment.

"Ok, we approve then," Yi Jeong said.

"But be back by 11!" Ji Hoo chimed in.

"What? Are you our fathers now?" Ga Eul teased, as she linked arms with a silent Jan Di.

"No, we're your fiancé," Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul, "And husband," Ji Hoo added with a look to Jan Di. "And fiancés and husbands are even stricter than fathers," Yi Jeong grinned. The girls didn't really believe that, but they digressed.

* * *

Jan Di and Ga Eul assured their guys once more and waved goodbye. F3 went back to their male activities. They discussed going to the old F4 clubhouse to play pool for a while and perhaps calling and tormenting Joon Pyo.

Jan Di and Ga Eul were taken to dinner by Ji Hoo and Jan Di's driver. The guys had arranged dinner for them at a fabulous French restaurant in downtown Seoul. The place was amazing, and they were given the royal treatment upon arrival. Jan Di was suddenly thankful she'd dressed up.

Ga Eul kept the conversation light for a while before diving into the heart of the matter.

"How are you doing, Jan Di?" Ga Eul asked, as Jan Di took a bite of her Cœur de filet de bœuf grillé dans sauce Béarnaise. Jan Di was also thankful that Ji Hoo had recommended something for her to order and had taught her how to say it. He had been right about it; he knew her tastes well.

"I'm fine, Ga Eul," Jan Di graced Ga Eul with a smile that didn't fool her one bit. Although, Ga Eul was pleased to see that the food was so good that Jan Di was finally eating more.

"Really, how are you?" Ga Eul repeated.

Jan Di finished a bite, sighed, and stared down at her plate. "I'm…having a hard time, I guess."

Ga Eul looked at her sympathetically. "Jan Di, I know this must be so hard, but we're all here for you. Ji Hoo Sunbae, me, Yi Jeong Sunbae, Woo Bin Sunbae…we all love you so much, and we're worried about you. Please, let us help."

"I don't know if anyone can help, Ga Eul… I think it's just something I have to get through on my own."

Ga Eul nodded, "I get that, but don't be afraid to let the people who care about you in. Don't be afraid to rely on us."

Jan Di nodded and poked at the juicy beef with her fork.

Ga Eul watched her for a moment. "It really hurts all of us to see you so sad…especially Ji Hoo Sunbae. I think he's really in a lot of pain over it."

Jan Di's lips parted and she stared back at Ga Eul. She truly hadn't realized what she might be putting Ji Hoo through. She looked down dejectedly at her plate.

"I don't say that to make you feel bad, Jan Di. I just want you to know how much we all love you and want to help you through this."

Jan Di smiled faintly, "Thanks, Ga Eul. I'll be OK, really…," Jan Di paused, "Ga Eul?"

"Yes?"

"I realized something…"

"What?"

"Well, when I got pregnant it was unexpected, and I wasn't sure how to feel…I was really worried about how everything would work out… But when I lost the baby…I realized that I…really want to be a mom. The more I spend time with the kids at the hospital, the clearer it becomes how important it is to me."

Ga Eul nodded, "Did you tell Ji Hoo Sunbae that?"

"Not yet. I've been afraid to… _try_ again…I don't want to go through it again, so I guess I pushed him away. I haven't been a very…loving wife lately, and that makes me feel guilty. He probably thinks I'm mad at him. He probably hates me right now," Jan Di hung her head.

"Jan Di," Ga Eul reached across the table and touched her friend's arm. "I'm sure he understands that you're going through something very difficult. Ji Hoo Sunbae loves you so much, unconditionally. He could _never_ hate you. You should just talk to him about it, and I'm sure he'll understand."

Ga Eul smiled at Jan Di, and she returned a sincere one, the first sincere smile in months.

"Thanks, Ga Eul… How did you get so wise?" Jan Di grinned at her.

"Oh, I don't know. Just happened!" Ga Eul gave Jan Di a bubbly smile, and Jan Di smiled back.

The girls then moved on to lighter dinner conversation and shared a chocolate soufflé, also suggested by the guys.

After dinner, the girls went to the movies. There was initially a small argument over what to see. Ga Eul wanted to see a romance, but Jan Di wanted to see an action movie. Finally, they compromised by selecting a chick flick with a little bit of comedy and action in it. It was a Girls' Night Out after all. Jan Di and Ga Eul ate popcorn and enjoyed the movie. Ga Eul was relieved to see Jan Di laugh at a few parts.

* * *

Jan Di and Ga Eul returned to Jan Di and Ji Hoo's. The guys were hanging out watching TV and talking. F3 greeted the girls and asked them about their evening.

After a brief recap, Yi Jeong offered to take Ga Eul home. Ga Eul hugged Jan Di and bid her and Ji Hoo goodbye. F2 likewise said their goodbyes. Yi Jeong escorted Ga Eul out with his arm around her, and Woo Bin walked out with them.

"Did you have fun?" Ji Hoo asked Jan Di after the group left.

"Yes, thanks," she replied. He touched her arm. "You do look really beautiful tonight."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Ji Hoo gazed lovingly at Jan Di for a moment before brushing a strand of hair from her face. He put his arms around her and brought her in close. She closed her eyes and leaned in slightly but remained stiff.

Ji Hoo brought her back to arm's length and studied her face. He leaned in for a kiss. Jan Di could feel his lips upon hers, but her mind was suddenly ransacked by thoughts of pain and guilt, over the incident and over what Ga Eul had said. She'd been causing Ji Hoo pain…

Ji Hoo kept the kiss superficial but pulled back when he met with no response. He didn't know what else to do, and he was nearly at his wits end.

"Jan Di, why won't you kiss me back? I feel like I'm going crazy here!" He took her shoulders squarely in his hands. Then, to his surprise, he noticed tears forming in her eyes. On one hand, at least she was showing some emotion, but on the other, he hadn't wanted to make her cry.

"Oh Jan Di, please don't cry…I'm sorry! I won't let you slip away…I won't let you become like I was… You're stronger than that, and you can get through this! I'll help you; I'm here for you, always… Please, _please_ , come back to me, Jan Di!"

Jan Di sniffed and bowed her head. He lifted her chin and wiped the tears away. He pulled her against him. "What can I do for you?" he whispered. "Just tell me what you need, and I'll do anything."

"Just hold me, please…" She'd _allowed_ him to take her in his arms during the past 3 months, but this was the first time she'd actually asked to be held. Ji Hoo rubbed her back and then held her tightly.

* * *

The conversation with Ms. Wang about Ha-Joon had been on Ji Hoo's mind ever since. He couldn't help worrying about the boy and fearing that his aunt would be unable to support him. Ji Hoo made his way to the psychiatric department. Earlier that day, he had inquired about speaking with Dr. Baek, and they'd worked it into their schedules. Ji Hoo waited for Dr. Baek to finish with a patient. She bid her patient goodbye and motioned for Ji Hoo to come into her office.

Ji Hoo glanced around her office; he noticed a large red leather couch and two red leather office chairs, one in front of her desk and another behind it. Several black and white nature photographs hung on her wall, as well as inspirational poster. It took Ji Hoo back to many an hour spent in such an office playing with toys, drawing pictures and then being asked to talk about what he drew, and when he was older sitting on such a couch and being asked to talk about his feelings and experiences.

Dr. Baek watched Ji Hoo for a moment before encouraging him to sit in the chair in front of her desk. Ji Hoo shifted back to the present. "Thank you for taking the time to see me."

"No problem." She took a seat in the chair behind her desk. Ji Hoo glanced to a picture on her desk. "Is that your son?"

"Yes, that's Shi-Woo. He's 5. Do you have kids, Dr. Yoon?"

"No," Ji Hoo replied more sharply than he intended. Dr. Baek noticed his sudden change in demeanor. She looked at him curiously but decided it best to change topics. She clasped her hands and propped her elbows on her desk, resting her head upon her hands. "What can I do for you, Dr. Yoon?"

"Well, I'm sure you have things to do, as do I, so I'll keep this brief. It's about the boy I was with when I met you, Ha-Joon… I know you can't discuss his case with me unless the family signs a release form, but I'd like to…pay for his treatment."

Dr. Baek's lips parted, "Really?"

"Yes, and I'd like for it to be anonymous."

Dr. Baek nodded. "Well, if that's what you'd like to do, then I think it can be arranged. You've taken an interest in the boy, have you?"

"Yes, you could say that. Let's just say he reminds me of myself as a boy…and I want to see that he is taken care of."

Dr. Baek nodded, "That's very generous of you, Dr. Yoon. I too have invested interest in the boy, and I really hope that I can help him."

"I hope so, too." Dr. Baek smiled at Ji Hoo.

"Well, Dr. Yoon, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a patient coming soon."

"Yes, of course," Ji Hoo rose.

"If you just speak with my assistant out front she can arrange payment for you. And I'll simply tell the family that it was an anonymous donation."

"Thank you," Ji Hoo held his hand out to Dr. Baek and she shook it.

"No, thank _you_. We'll talk again," she said with a smile. He smiled back faintly. Then, Ji Hoo bowed to her and took his leave.

* * *

Three days later, Jan Di returned home from work. Ji Hoo had worked the early shift, and she'd worked the late shift. Jan Di entered the bedroom and sat on the bed with her hands in her lap. She could hear Ji Hoo's shower running.

She'd been thinking about him all day. She been thinking about all that he'd done to help her over the past 3 months. She'd been thinking about all the suffering she must have caused him. She'd been thinking about how grateful she truly was for him and how she didn't deserve such a wonderful, supportive husband. He'd always put her first. And never once had he failed her. And how did she repay him? By pushing him away… And why? Because she was afraid? Because she didn't want to be so vulnerable?

* * *

Ji Hoo pressed both hands against the wall of the shower so hard and for so long that the muscles in his back and arms began to quiver. Hot water cascaded down his body, as he pondering his next course of action. What else could he do?

Suddenly, he made up his mind. He would take time off. He would take Jan Di away, even if she protested. He would take her somewhere that would bring her relaxation and peace. Perhaps they would return to Bali, or Greece, or perhaps they would go back to Cheongsando Island or Gyeongju. Or, he'd take her somewhere completely new. He hadn't worked out the details yet, but he'd figure it out.

Ji Hoo wandered into the bedroom dressed in a towel. When he entered, Jan Di was there sitting on the bed. "Oh, Jan Di, you're home."

Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo for only a moment before rushing to him. She threw her arms around his waist in a crushing hug, as if she hadn't seen him in months instead of hours. "Mianhae, Ji Hoo-yah," she whispered against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "For what, my love?"

"For…the way I've been acting…for being so cold and distant. You didn't deserve that, and I'm sorry."

"It's OK, little otter," he breathed a sigh of relief.

She squeezed him tighter and closed her eyes. "I was just struggling so much, but I know that you were, too. I forgot about that, and I'm so sorry…you were there for me the whole time…and I wanted to thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank me. What are firefighters for?"

She smiled against him.

"And of course I will always be there for you…you're my wife, my otter, my Jan Di, and I love you…"

"Thank you…," she sniffled. Those two words didn't come close to expressing all that he meant to her and how deeply grateful she was. If only there was a stronger way to say it…

She pressed into him, clutching desperately at his bare back. She could feel the tension, like an unwanted houseguest that had taken up residence over the past few months within the muscles of his back.

"Are you OK?" he asked, as he held her close. She nodded, squeezing him even tighter still, "I'm feeling…better…"

"I'm relieved…," he ran his hands up and down her back, "…I want you to know that whatever life throws at us, we'll deal with it, _together_ ," he whispered. She gazed up at him tenderly, and he rested his forehead against hers, "For better or worse, remember? I love you, and I am always here for you, no matter what… I will always be by your side, so please don't ever shut me out again."

And she smiled at him. Ji Hoo's words had always been Jan Di's parachute, and his hugs were more effective than the strongest painkiller on the market.

"I won't," she whispered against his chest, "Never again, I promise." It was a promise she fully intended to keep.

"Good," he stroked her hair. "You have no idea how relieved I am to have you back!" Emotion took over and he sprinkled her face with kisses of relief.

She buried her face in his chest again; she felt she could remain there forever. She was only now realizing how much she'd missed their closeness over the past few months.

"I know that I haven't been very affectionate toward you lately. Can you forgive me? I want to make it up to you," she pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes.

"I would say that's not necessary, but I'm rather curious about what you have in mind," he smiled playfully.

She pursed her lips, "Mm, well for starters," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down hard against her lips. Her hands wandered to his still damp hair, and she ran her fingers all through it. She moved her lips steadily and thoroughly over his, and he responded in kind.

Ji Hoo finally broke free, Jan Di having left _him_ breathless for once. "I forgive you," he uttered fervently, once able to speak. She gave a short laugh, and he kissed her again. She smiled against his lips.

Jan Di broke the kiss and met his eyes. "I wanted to tell you that I realized something…I realized that it's really important to me that we have a child someday…I really want us to have a family."

Ji Hoo nodded, "Me too. We will…"

Jan Di took a deep breath, "And I think…I'm ready…to try..." She looked down, blushing like mad at what the statement meant.

Ji Hoo tilted her chin slightly and looked down into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Jan Di nodded and cast her eyes downward once more. Without warning, Ji Hoo had swept her up into his arms and was carrying her toward the bed.

"Ji Hoo-yah, what are you doing? I didn't necessarily mean _right now_!" she laughed at his enthusiasm, as she clung to his neck. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Later that night, Jan Di lay next to Ji Hoo, her arm draped across his chest. Ji Hoo lightly caressed her arm.

Ji Hoo suddenly grew pensive.

"Jan Di?"

"Hm?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Ji Hoo sighed, "Well, I did something a bit…impulsive…without talking to you first."

Jan Di leaned back on her elbow and looked over at him. "What was it?"

 **A/N: The next chapter won't be as sad. Sorry guys... Hope you enjoyed anyway! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	11. Old Friends and Old Flames

**A/N: Look who's back, guys! Hope you all enjoy! Reviews greatly appreciated! :)**

 **Babo: Stupid/fool/idiot**

Alex sat at a bar in John F. Kennedy International Airport sipping a glass of wine and preparing for her flight to Seoul. She hadn't been to Seoul since Jan Di and Ji Hoo's wedding. A tall blonde American man in a suit sat down on the stool next to her at the bar. He also ordered a glass of wine and glanced over at her. Alex gave the subtlest of nods, which seemed innocuous enough to her, but apparently he took it for more.

"Hi, what's your name?" the man turned to her with a toothy grin. She wondered if she should pretend not to speak English.

"Alex," she said simply, taking a sip.

"I'm Chad Johnson, nice to meet you."

Alex gave another nod and looked out ahead. She took another drink.

"Could I get the next one?" Chad Johnson asked.

"No, thank you."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she turned to him, "And before you go too far with this you should know that I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

"Oh, you are?" he raised a brow as if he didn't believe that.

"Yes, I am," Alex turned to Chad and leaned in slightly, "And he's big, mean, and scary…," she said with a smirk. It wasn't that she couldn't handle herself, but she just enjoyed using that line on potential suitors.

Chad looked at her curiously.

"So, I'm big, mean, and scary now?" Joon Pyo's voice resounded from behind them.

Alex turned and smiled widely. Chad groaned inwardly. Thoroughly humiliated, he paid for his drink and left.

"What do you mean _now_? You've always been big, mean, and scary…," Alex replied, grinning at Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo smirked at Alex and took a seat beside her. He leaned in for a kiss, and she met him halfway. "So, what's the latest?" she asked after her lips left his.

"The flight is delayed another 45 minutes, aish, such a pain!" Joon Pyo sighed, "Knew we should have taken my plane…"

Alex sighed, "Patience, Joon Pyo. There's no rush. Relax, have a drink with me," she said, putting a well-manicured hand on his arm.

"Fine." Joon Pyo ordered a glass of scotch.

"So, are you finally going to introduce me to your parents?" Alex asked after Joon Pyo had a few swigs of scotch in him.

"I suppose so…," Joon Pyo grumbled.

"What, are you embarrassed by me?" Alex folded her arms.

"No."

"Well, do you think they won't like me?"

Joon Pyo gave a short laugh. "I wouldn't want to introduce my worst enemy to my _mother_ …," he swirled the glass of scotch in his hand, "But, the crazy witch will probably love you; you're just like her after all…"

Alex smacked Joon Pyo on the arm, and he nearly spilled his scotch, "Aish!"

"How could you say that after all you've told me about her?"

Joon Pyo chuckled. He had to admit he got immense pleasure out of torturing Alex.

Alex scoffed. "Anyway… So, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are really getting married in 2 months?"

"Looks that way," Joon Pyo took another sip.

"Wow, he was such a Casanova before right?"

"Yep."

"Well, she certainly worked her magic on him, huh?"

"So it would seem…"

Alex pursed her lips. "So…," Alex dragged out the syllable, "…how are you and Yoon Ji Hoo getting along these days?"

Joon Pyo took another drink, "We're getting along fine."

"Uh huh," Alex nodded, "And how do you feel about seeing…"

Joon Pyo knew where she was going with this. He sighed, "I'm fine with seeing her. Would you get off this already?"

"OK, fine…," she paused, "But, are you sure you're OK with it? You haven't seen them since the wedding, so old feelings might resurface…"

"Look, we've had this conversation before, haven't we? And I told you before that I'm over it, didn't I?

"Yes, you did. I'm sorry. Moving on…" Alex took a drink. She continued to glance at him here and there, studying him. He was solid. Joon Pyo caught her glances and rolled his eyes.

"Aish," Joon Pyo scoffed, "Who knew Alex Lee was such an insecure little girl?"

"What did you say?" Alex turned to him, her face heating up. "I am _not_ insecure…I don't care one bit!"

"Yeah right…," Joon Pyo mumbled with a smirk.

Alex was fuming, but she didn't want Joon Pyo to see. She put on her best poker face and held her pretty head up high. "I'm going to go check the flight status," she slid gracefully from the stool, stood, and walked off with her shoulders back. _That's what I get for being concerned about his feelings!_

* * *

The next day, Ji Hoo sat with Woo Bin and Yi Jeong at the F4 clubhouse. It was one of those rare days off for Ji Hoo, yet he still kept his pager securely at his hip in case of an emergency surgery or in case Jan Di needed her firefighter.

"So, you're really going to pay for that boy's treatment, Ji Hoo-yah?" Woo Bin asked.

"Yes. I want to make sure he gets the help he needs."

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin nodded in unison. "It's just a thought, but you don't think that woman was taking advantage, do you?" Yi Jeong asked.

"I don't think so. She seemed genuinely upset. She's gone through a lot. She lost a brother, and she's a single mom. And now she's trying to take care of Ha-Joon. I feel bad for her."

Yi Jeong nodded.

"Either way, I feel…responsible…for the boy's situation...," Ji Hoo grew somber.

"It's not your fault, Ji Hoo-yah," Woo Bin said, putting a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder.

"What does Jan Di say about it?" Yi Jeong asked.

"She thought it was very generous that I offered to pay."

"It _was_ that," Yi Jeong said.

"She told me she was proud of me, actually…"

Ji Hoo sighed, "I just wish I could be sure that he's improving, though… I know it's going to take time. I just wish I could do more for him..."

"You've done all you can. It's out of your hands now," Yi Jeong said.

"I guess so…," Ji Hoo sighed again, "Well, let's talk about something else…"

The men crossed their arms in unison.

"So, how ya feeling about tying the knot, man?" Woo Bin turned to Yi Jeong, leaning his arm over the back of the couch.

"I can't wait," Yi Jeong smiled widely.

Ji Hoo grinned, "I'll bet you can't..."

Yi Jeong smirked over at Ji Hoo, "So, Ji Hoo-ya, we haven't seen you around much lately..."

"I've been busy," Ji Hoo said.

Yi Jeong nodded, "Of course. I'm surprised to see you here on your day off, though. I thought you'd want _special_ _alone_ time with Jan Di…"

Ji Hoo grinned and shook his head, "Well, she's working."

"Ohh, so that's why you're hanging with us, huh?" Woo Bin joined in the onslaught.

Yi Jeong folded his arms, "I guess we're second place to Jan Di, Woo Bin… "

"I'm sorry to say this, but yes, yes you are," Ji Hoo replied. "But you're just as bad, Yi Jeong. You know that if Ga Eul wasn't busy you'd be with her right now…"

Yi Jeong smirked. _He's right…_

Woo Bin sighed. "I'm bored with the _'who's more whipped than who game.'_ Let's just agree that you're both equally whipped and move on," he interjected.

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo gaped at Woo Bin but then conceded.

"Speaking of _whipped…_ ," Ji Hoo grinned, "How are the wedding plans, Yi Jeong?" Ji Hoo asked.

Yi Jeong smirked. "Everything is pretty much in order. Invitations are out." That was all the detail Yi Jeong felt he needed to give. "You guys are going to be my groomsmen, right?"

"Oh, I would, but I think I'm busy that day," Ji Hoo teased.

"Shoot, me too, man!" Woo Bin joined in.

Yi Jeong gave a sarcastic laugh.

"We'll be there," Ji Hoo smiled. Woo Bin punched Yi Jeong in the arm, "Yeah, me plus one!"

Yi Jeong smiled at his friends.

"Oh, I get to walk Jan Di down the aisle, right?" Woo Bin asked eagerly. Yi Jeong nodded.

"Remember, no hitting on my wife," Ji Hoo inserted. Woo Bin waved him off with a hand.

"Speaking of, anything special planned for your anniversary, Ji Hoo-yah?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Well, I've been working extra shifts in order to take some time off. I'm surprising her with a short trip to Paris in two weeks as an early anniversary gift."

"Paris, really?" Woo Bin asked.

"Yes, she's wanted to go for a long time. The only thing is that I'm sure Seo Hyun will want to get together with us."

"So don't tell her you're going," Yi Jeong said.

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yeah, we could just not bring it up to Seo Hyun. I'll just leave it up to Jan Di. She'll probably want to see her."

"Hm, touring the City of Love with your wife and ex-girlfriend…sounds like a great idea…" Yi Jeong commented, sarcastically.

"Yea man, sounds like it has disaster written all over it to me…," Woo Bin added.

"No, I don't think so. Jan Di and Seo Hyun get along really well. And besides, we wouldn't be spending the whole time with her; we'd maybe just get together for dinner or something. I'm sure Seo Hyun will be very busy anyway."

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin nodded.

"So, Joon Pyo is back in Korea for a little while," Ji Hoo said, changing the subject.

"Oh, that's right. We definitely need to see him," Yi Jeong said.

"He and Alex are coming to our house for dinner next Thursday," Ji Hoo continued.

"Really?" Woo Bin raised a brow.

"Yes." Ji Hoo picked up his guitar next to him and began to lightly strum it.

"Hm. Do you think it'll be awkward?" Yi Jeong asked.

Ji Hoo fiddled with the guitar strings. "I don't think so…," Ji Hoo pondered, suddenly calling up the image of the four of them sitting silently in the dining room. "Hey, why don't you guys join us, next Thursday at 7PM? Might be nice to have a couple of buffers…," Ji Hoo muttered.

"Oh, now we're buffers!" Woo Bin exclaimed in mock hurt and exchanged a glance with Yi Jeong.

"I didn't mean it like that. We want you guys there, too. And you can invite Ga Eul, Yi Jeong. Might as well have one big gathering, and then you guys can see Joon Pyo, too…"

"You better check with Jan Di on this little party," Yi Jeong suggested.

Ji Hoo nodded, "I'll run it by her, but I don't think she'll mind. And I'm sure she'll love having Ga Eul over again."

"How does she feel about Joon Pyo and Alex coming to dinner?" Yi Jeong asked.

"It was her idea," Ji Hoo said.

"Really?" F2 asked in unison.

"Yes. Do you think _I_ would have suggested it?"

"Good point."

"Still, we have to face the music eventually. Things went fine at the wedding, and Joon Pyo and I have been talking some and it's been fine. I want us all to be able to get along and be comfortable. It should be no big deal, right?" The question almost seemed rhetorical, but then Ji Hoo glanced to Yi Jeong and Woo Bin for reassurance.

Yi Jeong smiled, "Of course it'll be fine, Ji Hoo-yah."

"Yea, man, no worries!"

Ji Hoo smiled faintly and nodded. _Of course, I have nothing to worry about…_

* * *

Jan Di finished rounds and checked on lab results at the nurse's station. She wrote out a prescription order and asked one of the nurses to increase the morphine drip by 2mg on Bed 4. Then, she pulled a patient's file and perused it.

"So, I guess ugly ducklings _can_ turn into swans," a familiar voice came from behind Jan Di.

Jan Di turned and smiled widely at the man who stood a few meters behind her, "Goo Joon Pyo…"

Joon Pyo was wearing a white collared shirt and tie, black sweater vest, black pinstripe pants, and the hint of a smile. He sauntered forward with one hand tucked in his pocket. Joon Pyo stood before Jan Di and looked down at her. He smirked, as he glanced at her lab coat and gave the fabric of her sleeve a tug. "You look like a real doctor," he grinned playfully.

Jan Di cocked her head, "Well, I'm very close to being one," she said proudly, giving his arm a shove. Joon Pyo smirked. Somehow their interaction felt completely comfortable and natural.

"What are you doing here, Joon Pyo?"

Joon Pyo folded his arms. "Just came to check out this dump you guys work in…" Joon Pyo glanced around and made a face. "Shinwha University Medical Center is better."

Jan Di gave a short laugh. "Well, this is a fine hospital, too, Goo Joon Pyo."

"I suppose… So, where is…?" Joon Pyo glanced around.

"Ji Hoo? He's not here today. He didn't tell you?"

"I didn't talk to him. I was in the area, so I decided to just show up."

Jan Di nodded. _Just like Joon Pyo…_ There was silence for a moment. "Well, if you'd like, I'm going to lunch in about 10 minutes if you want to join…"

Joon Pyo pursed his lips, "Sure."

Dr. Jang exited a patient's room and noticed Jan Di and Joon Pyo. He folded his arms and looked on curiously.

"Oh, Seonsaengnim!" Jan Di waved him over. Dr. Jang approached them almost suspiciously.

"This is a good friend of Ji Hoo's and mine, Goo Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo, this is Dr. Jang, my attending."

Joon Pyo stuck his arm out firmly, and the two men shook. "Goo Joon Pyo, I've certainly heard of you," Dr. Jang said. "It's a pleasure."

Joon Pyo nodded.

"Seonsaengnim, I was going to finish up and then go to lunch. Is that OK?"

Dr. Jang nodded.

* * *

After Jan Di finished her work, she met back up with Joon Pyo in the hospital cafeteria.

"We're really going to eat here?" he asked dubiously.

"Yes, this is where we always eat. Don't worry, you'll like it."

Jan Di recommended food items that she thought Joon Pyo would like and they took their trays to Jan Di and Ji Hoo's usual table. Jan Di smirked and began to eat as Joon Pyo deliberated on whether or not to try it. He cautiously took a bite. He chewed slowly at first but then began to chew more quickly and swallowed. He took another larger bite.

"I thought you'd like it," Jan Di grinned and took another bite of hers. "Some of the food here is not so good. But some is amazing. Ji Hoo and I have figured out what's good and what's not by now.

Joon Pyo nodded. "So, how have you been?" he asked through a bite.

Jan Di glanced downward. She wasn't sure if Joon Pyo knew of the miscarriage, and she wasn't planning to bring it up if not. And he certainly wasn't one to bring up such an uncomfortable topic.

She put on a smile, "Good. And you, Goo Joon Pyo? I hear you've been quite the world traveler." She took another bite.

Joon Pyo nodded, "Yes, business has been hectic. But Alex and I are going to be in Korea for awhile, at least until after Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's wedding."

Jan Di nodded, "They'll be so glad you are able to make it." Jan Di hesitated to ask about Alex. She wasn't sure if they were on friendly enough terms for her to do so. "So, how is…Alex?"

"She's good," Joon Pyo said simply, focusing upon his food.

Jan Di studied him. "That's good," she decided to leave it at that.

Jan Di poked at her food. "Ji Hoo and I went to Greece."

"Yes, I heard. And you didn't stay at my hotel."

Jan Di chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Jan Di searched for further conversation. "Oh, I hear you ran into Seo Hyun in Paris."

Joon Pyo nodded. "Yeah."

Jan Di wondered where to take the conversation next. Should she ask him more about what he'd been up to? Should she talk more about herself?

They both came to the decision to simply continue eating in silence. Jan Di began stuffing food in more quickly to occupy her mouth. Joon Pyo glanced at Jan Di and studied her for a moment.

"Well, you eat the same, but other than that…you've changed a lot," he said.

Jan Di swallowed the bite in her mouth. "I have?" she stared back at him.

"Yes, you've…grown up."

Jan Di cleared her throat, "You think so?"

"Yes, you seemed to have things well under control back there. You seem confident in what you're doing."

"Thanks," she took another bite. "I still have a lot to learn, though."

"You're not that clumsy little girl I knew anymore," Joon Pyo said, almost wistful.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…I'm still pretty clumsy…look at this…" she showed him her hand, which was wrapped in a bandage. "I tripped the other day and scuffed it." She smiled, recalling how Ji Hoo had rushed to her aid and then delicately treated the minor ailment, despite her insistence that she was fine.

Somehow the incident brought back the time when Joon Pyo had cared for her after she was assaulted by the Shinwha students. She felt the corners of her mouth tug upward slightly. She supposed it was only natural to feel a bit nostalgic around him.

"And I've had a few near misses with needles," she added, with an awkward chuckle.

Joon Pyo shook his head, "Yep, klutzy as ever." Jan Di smiled.

Then, Joon Pyo grew serious, "You're happy…here, then?

He seemed to insinuate something more than her being happy at her job. Perhaps he was asking if her life was happy.

She nodded without hesitation. She _was_ happy, in all areas… She was _so_ happy. And she hoped he was as happy as she was.

Again, Jan Di hesitated, unsure if she was overstepping her bounds, "And you, Joon Pyo? Are you…happy?"

He seemed to consider this carefully before saying, "Yes, I am, Geum— Oh, yeah, I can't call you that anymore." He gave a short laugh. "Yoon Jan Di." He'd never said it before. Jan Di smiled faintly.

"I _am_ happy," he replied. He almost sounded _surprised_ , as if he hadn't stopped to think about it before.

"…Business is good, and things with Alex are… _good_ …," his momentary seriousness was shed for a more _Joon Pyo_ type attitude, "…Most of the time, anyway, when she's not driving me crazy that is," Joon Pyo scoffed.

Jan Di smiled at him sincerely _. You haven't changed much, Joon Pyo…_

* * *

The evening of the dinner arrived, and Jan Di and Ji Hoo changed from their work attire to dinner clothes. Jan Di and Ji Hoo often made dinner for themselves, but tonight their staff was making dinner, given the extra guests and the fact that Ji Hoo and Jan Di had been working all day.

Jan Di stepped into her dress; she'd been wearing them more often as of late. She zipped it most of the way and then called for Ji Hoo when she could no longer reach. Ji Hoo knew what she needed immediately and attended to the zipper, as she held up her hair. After zipping her, his hand lingered on her shoulder and he placed a kiss on it. Jan Di smiled.

Ji Hoo turned Jan Di to look at him and ran his hands up and down her arms. "You ready for this?"

"Yes, are you?"

He nodded.

Jan Di studied Ji Hoo. "Is something bothering you?"

Ji Hoo exhaled. "No, I'm just hoping everything goes smoothly…we haven't gotten together with them before…"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"I know. You're right."

Jan Di went back to getting ready. She dabbed on a little makeup. She hardly wore the stuff, considering she was usually at work, and it seemed pointless there. But she'd become more accustomed to putting it on when they went out or had company.

Ji Hoo watched her get ready, and he decided to just come out with what was on his mind. "How do you feel about seeing Joon Pyo again?" he asked directly.

"I'm fine with it," she said without hesitation.

"You must be feeling…something...about seeing him again after so long…"

Jan Di turned to Ji Hoo, "Really, I'm fine. I'm not feeling anything about it." Jan Di paused, suddenly realizing she had neglected to tell Ji Hoo about her lunch with Joon Pyo. "Ji Hoo-yah," she began hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to mention that I did see Joon Pyo…last week. He came to the hospital, and we had lunch."

Ji Hoo flinched. "You did?"

"Yes, it was the day you were off. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner; it slipped my mind. He was in the area and dropped in to see us without knowing it was your day off. He didn't tell you?"

Ji Hoo shook his head. "So…how did it go?"

"It was fine. It was comfortable for the most part, not too awkward. I was surprised actually."

"That's good." Ji Hoo still appeared to be processing the whole thing. "So, what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, not much…work, travel… And I told him about the good food in the cafeteria."

"Ah, did he like it?"

"He did actually."

Ji Hoo smiled; though, he still seemed preoccupied. Jan Di pecked him on the cheek and gave him a reassuring smile.

Ji Hoo smiled faintly, "Well, I guess we should finish getting ready…"

* * *

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong arrived first, and Ga Eul eagerly greeted Jan Di. Woo Bin and his date arrived next. Woo Bin clasped hands with Ji Hoo and winked at Jan Di. Jan Di blushed lightly, due to a rather embarrassing interaction that had occurred between the two of them…

Recently Jan Di had been concerned for Woo Bin. He continued to date numerous girls; he pretty much had a new date every time they got together with him, and Jan Di had begun to worry that Woo Bin was living a lonely, unfulfilled life. She'd discussed it with Ji Hoo, who was under the impression that Woo Bin was completely content with his current lifestyle.

It wasn't like Jan Di at all to butt in, but she made the mistake one day of asking Woo Bin, when it was just the three of them, if he was happy. Woo Bin had just broken up with another girl.

Woo Bin had said that he was happy, unsure of what Jan Di was getting at. Thinking it was a mask, Jan Di complimented him, saying that he was a great guy and deserved a great girl. A mischievous smile had crossed Woo Bin's lips, and he winked at Ji Hoo. Woo Bin had approached Jan Di and put his arm around her shoulders. "Are you worried about me, Baby?" he'd asked, holding her a bit too close for comfort. _Baby?_

Jan Di had gone beat red and stammered, "N-n-no…" Ji Hoo had shaken his head behind them and crossed his arms. Ji Hoo had quickly ended Woo Bin's little game by removing Woo Bin's arm from Jan Di and replacing it with his own. "OK, that's enough, Woo Bin," Ji Hoo had said. From then on, Jan Di had decided to stay out of Woo Bin's love life.

* * *

Joon Pyo and Alex arrived last. Joon Pyo entered with Alex on his arm. Alex was one of those girls who could walk into a room and everyone would immediately stop and take notice, men certainly, but also women. Not only was she beautiful, but she was confident, poised, almost regal. Watching Alex was like catching a glimpse of a shooting star; one couldn't help but stop and admire.

This particular group of men; however, was very biased toward their partners and extremely beautiful themselves, so Alex didn't have her usual impact. It was mainly Ga Eul and Jan Di who were in awe of her. Joon Pyo always had a certain presence, too, and having Alex on his arm likely made him all the more impressive in most circles. Joon Pyo and Alex truly made a power couple.

Upon arrival, Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo faced off as if some catastrophic event would occur but then Joon Pyo grinned, and they met halfway in a brief man-hug. Then, Ji Hoo prepared drinks, while the group sat around chatting before dinner. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong sat close to one another and held hands much of the time. Woo Bin had his arm snugly around his date. Ji Hoo sat next to Jan Di after passing out drinks, but they were more hands off, as were Joon Pyo and Alex. Alex placed a hand casually on Joon Pyo's shoulder, as she crossed one unnaturally long, slender leg over the other.

Joon Pyo and Alex shared their business successes. It seemed they had practically conquered the world. Alex regaled the group with stories of their travels. She spoke of the amazing places they'd been and tossed in the occasional humorous anecdote about Joon Pyo's stubbornness. Jan Di realized that she too had travel stories to tell, and she and Ji Hoo shared their own experiences. Ji Hoo and Jan Di also talked about their work at the hospital. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul gave the group updates on the wedding, and Woo Bin and his most recent date joined in the conversation with talk of Woo Bin's business.

* * *

A four course dinner was served by Ji Hoo and Jan Di's staff, and the group made idle dinner conversation. It wasn't long before Joon Pyo began making fun of Jan Di, and she fired insults right back at him. Alex and Ji Hoo exchanged a glance after witnessing the banter. Ji Hoo was a bit surprised, but Alex was dumbfounded. Occasionally an inside joke of theirs would worm its way in and Jan Di and Joon Pyo would laugh mutually. Of course F3 understood most of it, but Alex looked completely lost. She looked to Ji Hoo helplessly once or twice for explanation when they prattled on about something she didn't get.

After dinner the group decided to play a game of charades with teams by couples. Jan Di found it humorous and a bit terrifying how alike Joon Pyo and Alex were and what equally bad sports they were. They were both ultra-competitive, and a few arguments ensued when they were not winning or when one of them did not understand what the other was trying to act out.

At one point during the night, Joon Pyo threatened to kick Alex off his team and pick a different partner, which led to an argument. Ji Hoo and Jan Di looked to each other and shook their heads.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di made a good team, though their acting skills left something to be desired. Woo Bin and his date held their own, but it was Ga Eul and Yi Jeong who came out on top in the game.

After witnessing their interactions, Jan Di wondered if perhaps Joon Pyo and Alex were unhappy, despite what Joon Pyo had said. But, they had their redeeming moments. They shared the occasional tender look or subtle yet affectionate touch during the night. And Jan Di couldn't help but smile when she witnessed one of those rare moments.

* * *

The evening had ended and Ji Hoo sat in bed reading, or at least attempting to read. It was difficult for him to focus. He couldn't seem to stop intrusive thoughts from entering his mind and pricking him like a porcupine when they came near. And he felt unsettled. He sighed and rubbed the ridge of his nose to ease the dull throbbing.

Jan Di exited the bathroom wearing a pink nightgown. She glanced to Ji Hoo, who was currently focused upon his book. She cocked her head and stared at him; he didn't look up.

"Something wrong?" she asked. She'd become adept at reading his subtle signs.

Ji Hoo finally looked up from his book and released his breath. "It's nothing."

Jan Di pursed her lips and continued urging him to speak with her eyes.

Ji Hoo exhaled again and placed his book gently in his lap. "It's just…I didn't realize you and Joon Pyo were so close again…"

"I wouldn't call us close," she said simply.

"You just seem so… _comfortable_ …around each other I guess…" It appeared to Ji Hoo that Jan Di and Joon Pyo had acted just as they had when they first got to know each other. It didn't seem romantic but rather friendly, in that dysfunctional tormenting each other kind of way they had of interacting, almost like siblings... It was as if all the pain and jealousy had been magically erased. Ji Hoo supposed he should be thrilled. Why was he questioning it? But it just seemed too good to be true.

"Well, I suppose we've just both moved on," she said.

As much as Ji Hoo wanted to accept that, for some reason he just couldn't. Ji Hoo sighed and stood before Jan Di, "I really want to believe that everything is fine now, and I want you two to get along, I do, but it just seems too…quick, too easy…"

Ji Hoo turned from her and encircled himself with his arms. "I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't help but worry…"

"What are you worried about?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "…I'm worried that perhaps one or both of you could have remaining feelings there…"

Jan Di sighed, "I feel affection for Joon Pyo as a _friend_ , and yes I have fond memories of him, but there's nothing more."

Ji Hoo released the breath he'd been holding, relieved to hear her say the words. "I'm sorry to bring this up, but…I'm just so afraid of losing you..."

Instead of reassuring him further, Jan Di gave an exasperated sigh. "Babo!" she shouted.

Ji Hoo turned back and stared at her, dumbfounded. She approached him resolutely, jaw clenched and fists balled at her sides. "Babo!" she repeated more insistently.

"Jan Di-yah...," he blinked several times.

"You big dumb jerk!" she shoved his chest with both hands.

Ji Hoo was at a loss, so he simply allowed her temper tantrum to continue. She smacked his chest once, twice.

"You really think that? You really think you could lose me to Joon Pyo or any other man? I'm your wife, aren't I?!"

"Jan Di-yah, I didn't mean anything—"

"No! Those times I was jealous what did you tell me? You told me how much you love me. You told me that you would never even consider straying, didn't you?"

He nodded silently.

"Well, do you think that I love you less than you love me?"

Ji Hoo was speechless.

"…Jan Di, I…" he finally stammered.

She cut him off. "After all we've been through…you think you could just lose me like that?"

She moved to push him once more, but this time he caught her wrists and placed them upon his chest. She tensed briefly before relaxing. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer. "Mianhae…I didn't mean to upset you…I just love you so much…"

She rested her palms against his chest and looked up into his eyes. "If you do, then _prove it_."

"Prove it?" Did he not show her his love every day?

"Yes, prove it…by trusting in me."

"I do trust you, Jan Di...," he said completely serious.

They looked into each other's eyes.

Ji Hoo sighed. "I just can't shake this fear sometimes…that everything I love most will be taken from me…and what I love the most in this world…is you."

"Ji Hoo-yah…," she placed her hands upon his face, as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I'm not going anywhere…you're stuck with me," she said with a smile.

"Good," he smiled back and kissed her.

"I didn't take Yoon Ji Hoo for a fool…don't you not know how much I love you? If you truly knew...you would not be so insecure…"

He stared down at her, lips parted.

Jan Di continued, "I love you so much more than I ever thought it possible to love another person. I know it sounds sappy, but I didn't know this kind of love truly existed in real life. I thought it was just in the movies. Our love makes me feel stronger… I feel safe, and I feel like I can do _anything_ as long as you are by my side."

Truly touched by her words, "Jan Di-yah…" was all Ji Hoo could manage to say.

"I realized that's the way love is supposed to be…how foolish I was…back then," she assumed he knew what she was referring to, "I didn't really know what love was before. But now I do. It empowers you. But if we give in to our fears and doubts, we're killing it…"

Ji Hoo glanced downward and smiled, "You're absolutely right." _When did Jan Di become so wise?_

"Sometimes it scares me, honestly…how much I love you…because if something did happen to you I think I would be lost… So, I can understand, I suppose, how you feel… But to worry about me falling in love with someone else, that's just not going to happen…," she assured.

Ji Hoo smiled lovingly at Jan Di. Unable to hold back any longer, he took her face in his hands and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Ji Hoo sat in the bedroom playing his violin. Jan Di was at the hospital. They once again had worked different shifts. He always felt restless when she wasn't home, but playing helped.

His playing was interrupted by a ring at the door. Disappointed, Ji Hoo gently put his violin down and went to the door.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Apparently Alex had picked up her boyfriend's habit of just showing up at Ji Hoo's place unannounced.

"Yoon Ji Hoo, may I come in?" she asked, glancing down at Fluffy who was sniffing at her.

Ji Hoo nodded. He commanded Fluffy to go and lie down and ushered Alex in. "May I get you some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

Ji Hoo escorted Alex to the living room. She took a seat and smoothed out her skirt, cringing and picking a dog hair off it. Ji Hoo began to prepare the tea.

"What can I do for you, Alex?" Ji Hoo asked, as he brought the tea. Alex took the cup he handed to her, and she took a sip before beginning.

"Well, I'm not quite sure how to say this…well, I'm not sure how to say it politely, but…I'm concerned about this whole thing with Joon Pyo and Jan Di."

"What thing?"

"Them being friends…"

"Well, I don't think it's really anything to be concerned about."

"Were you not at that dinner? Didn't you see the way they were flirting? Didn't it bother you? You're _really_ not concerned at all?"

 _That was flirting to Alex?_ Ji Hoo found it unusual and formerly characteristic of Joon Pyo and Jan Di, but he wouldn't have called it flirting. And the accusation angered Ji Hoo. He suddenly felt the strong need to defend his wife's honor, but he remained calm. Ji Hoo could understand how Alex could be upset by Jan Di and Joon Pyo's strange connection. He himself struggled with the tiny gnawing rodent that was his insecurity. Ji Hoo recalled his conversation with Jan Di; she had eased that for him.

"You've misunderstood, Alex. And no, I'm not concerned," he said firmly, a hint of warning in his tone.

"I just don't think Joon Pyo has let go of Jan Di. He still has things…belongings, memorabilia of her…"

Ji Hoo sighed, "Well, there's nothing wrong with having a few keepsakes from your past…" Ji Hoo himself had kept things of Seo Hyun and Jan Di. Of course, he had eventually gotten rid of his Seo Hyun keepsakes.

"Ji Hoo, how can you be so calm about this? Oh yeah, look who I'm talking to…," Alex wrung her hands.

"Alex, they're just friends," Ji Hoo reiterated.

"Yes, well you and Jan Di were _just friends_ , weren't you? And look how that turned out…," Alex glanced away.

"Alex, you are on dangerous ground," Ji Hoo raised his voice in a cautionary tone.

Alex sighed, "I'm sorry, Ji Hoo. I was out of line."

Ji Hoo exhaled. "Don't make something of this that it's not, OK? I think we just need to trust in the people we're with."

Alex rubbed her temples. "I know. Joon Pyo and I have just been going through a rough time lately…so I'm a bit…," she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you and Joon Pyo, but you don't have to worry about Jan Di. She and I are _very_ happy together. I trust my wife _and_ my best friend, too. When you love someone, you trust them, Alex. If you love Joon Pyo…you should trust him, too."

Alex nodded. Though Ji Hoo's words were a bit too touchy-feely, they rang true with her. She smiled softly at how idealistic he was. "It must be nice living in this fairy tale world of yours, Yoon Ji Hoo…," she smirked at him.

Ji Hoo shook his head at her. "Anyway, why are you talking to me about this? Shouldn't you be talking to Joon Pyo?"

Alex sighed, "You're right," she rose and stuck her hand out to Ji Hoo. He shook it. "Thank you for your time, Ji Hoo. I'd appreciate if you kept this conversation between us."

Ji Hoo paused, not liking the idea of keeping secrets from Jan Di. He sighed and nodded before escorting her out.

* * *

Alex berated herself incessantly for going to Ji Hoo. _What was I thinking? How desperate was I to go to his best friend who I barely know for help? Was Joon Pyo right? Am I really insecure?_

Alex never wanted to show any kind of weakness around anyone, least of all Joon Pyo. Though their relationship had been on and off for the past year, usually because one of them was being proud or stubborn, she found herself very invested in the relationship. Alex didn't allow herself to think about such things often, but she was beginning to realize that she was falling in love with Joon Pyo. She wondered if he felt the same.

They didn't say things like _"I love you"_ to each other or talk about their relationship. Sure, they showed each other affection through hugs and kisses, but they didn't say the words. She had to admit, they didn't communicate well, but it was something she wanted to change.

Joon Pyo would occasionally make some gesture toward her, though, that suggested he felt more strongly. For instance, they'd been traveling a lot for business. Once in Paris, she'd mentioned an item that caught her eye and he'd remembered and surprised her with it later. She wasn't sure when he'd had the time to buy it. And even though they were busy, he always cleared a bit of time here and there to take her someplace, just the two of them. Those who didn't know Joon Pyo very well would never imagine that he had a romantic side to him, but he did. She had to admit, she liked seeing that side peek out from underneath the covers now and again.

Alex recalled Ji Hoo's words, and he'd made her think about how she truly felt about Joon Pyo. _If I love him, I should trust him..._ And Ji Hoo was right. She _should_ trust Joon Pyo. If she ever wanted to have a deeper relationship with him, she needed to communicate her feelings to him and trust in him.

So he had a past with Jan Di, so what! If Ji Hoo was able to come to terms with that, then so could she! It wasn't like she'd never dated other men…

Alex made up her mind to have the dreaded relationship status discussion with Joon Pyo. She feared what might come out of it…what if he didn't feel the same? What if he still had remaining feelings for Jan Di? Perhaps she would always be second place to Jan Di… But it needed to be done before she lost her head again and did something else she'd regret.

* * *

Jan Di returned home from work to the sound of Ji Hoo's violin pleasantly caressing her ears. She smiled at the comfort it brought after a long day at the hospital. She attempted to sneak in so that she could listen a bit longer and catch a glimpse of him playing before he noticed her presence. Unfortunately, she tripped over one of Fluffy's bones and the music stopped.

Ji Hoo came out and smiled. "Are you OK?"

She nodded sheepishly.

Ji Hoo gave her a warm hug and kiss hello.

"Oh, hang on." He went back into the bedroom and came out, presenting her with an envelope.

"Open it," he said.

Jan Di opened the envelope. Inside were two tickets to Paris in their names.

Jan Di smiled widely, "What's this?"

"Just an early anniversary gift. How would you like to go to Paris?" he asked.

Jan Di threw her arms around Ji Hoo. "I'd love that!"

"I made all the arrangements at work," he said, holding her.

"Really?" she grinned, "You just think of everything, don't you?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Now, you know that Seo Hyun will want to get together with us if she knows we're going to Paris. Since it's such a short trip and our anniversary, do you want to keep it quiet so it can just be about us?"

Jan Di thought for a moment. She was very fond of Seo Hyun, and it would be nice to see her. She had to admit that there were times when she was jealous of Seo Hyun, but that was in the past. She'd only recently berated Ji Hoo for _his_ insecurity, so she wouldn't be a hypocrite. She wouldn't avoid seeing Seo Hyun.

"Of course not! I mean, I'd definitely like time to ourselves, but we can't go to Paris without seeing Seo Hyun Unnie!"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

"We can tell her together," Jan Di said.

 **A/N: I suppose this chapter could also have been titled Insecurity...that seemed to be the theme. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Paris

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys...this one took longer than I expected. The quote is just one that I like, tossed it for fun, given the theme of the chapter. Hopefully the romantic parts are not too...cheesy. Forgive any misspelled or incorrect French.**

 **Mon ange: My angel  
** **Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance: Pleased to meet you  
** **Bonsoir: Good evening  
** **Vous etes naturals: You're naturals.**

 **Abby: Thank you! I hope you enjoy my portrayal of Seo Hyun!**

 **I think I responded to everyone else in PM, but if not, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

 _America is my country and Paris is my hometown_ – Gertrude Stein

The Paris trip was only a few days away. Ji Hoo and Jan Di had informed Seo Hyun together of their upcoming trip, and she was thrilled. She'd insisted upon picking them up from the airport, despite Ji Hoo's insistence that she didn't need to. Seo Hyun had been eager to show them the city, but she was understanding of it being their anniversary trip. So, she settled for dinner plans with them the night of their arrival.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had been working like crazy during the past two weeks leading up to their trip, and they hadn't seen each other much. Honestly, they hadn't seen each other much in the past few _months_. Perhaps that was why Jan Di had failed to tell Ji Hoo right away about seeing Joon Pyo, or so she justified to herself.

Joon Pyo had expressed to Jan Di that he wanted to be friends, and Jan Di had told him that of course they could be friends. She told Ji Hoo about it, and he'd been supportive of it. He'd said little, not wanting to be an overbearing husband and wishing to prove to Jan Di that he did indeed trust her and that he was secure in their relationship.

Ji Hoo had gone back and forth on whether or not to mention to Jan Di that Alex had paid him a visit and expressed concern over Jan Di and Joon Pyo's friendship. Hopefully Alex and Joon Pyo would work it out amongst themselves. Ji Hoo didn't like keeping things from Jan Di one bit, but at the same time, he didn't want her to feel bad or suggest that she'd done anything wrong. So, he decided not to say anything about Alex for the time being. Alex coming to him with such a concern had been a ridiculous notion anyway!

Joon Pyo had been very busy since his return to Korea, but he had been texting and occasionally calling Jan Di when time allowed. Jan Di always told Ji Hoo about this. She didn't want to have any secrets from him, and she felt especially guilty for not telling him right away about meeting up with Joon Pyo. Ji Hoo would notice whenever Joon Pyo called if he was around, but he would keep silent and fight off any temptation to eavesdrop. And occasionally Joon Pyo would ask to speak with Ji Hoo.

* * *

Jan Di had a brief conversation with Dr. Jang about the trip prior to leaving, which consisted of Dr. Jang quipping, "Paris, huh? How _romantic_ …"

Jan Di had ignored his not-so-subtle sarcasm and asked, "Have you ever been, Seonsaengnim?"

And Dr. Jang had replied, "No. Have a good trip; bring me back an Eiffel Tower paper weight." And they left it at that.

It was a _very_ brief conversation.

* * *

Jan Di sat next to Ji Hoo on the plane and pulled out her medical text. Her KMLE was fast-approaching, and she was beginning to freak out. Ji Hoo glanced over at her from his novel and smiled. He wasn't really surprised she'd brought study materials along.

"You're really going to study on our vacation, little otter?" he asked with a grin.

Jan Di sighed, "Oh, I have to! My medical licensing exam is coming up so quickly…"

"OK, but just on the plane. When we get there, you need to relax and enjoy yourself," he ordered.

Jan Di nodded, gave a Thumbs Up, and went back to her text. Ji Hoo smiled and returned to his book with a good-natured shake of his head.

After an hour or so, Jan Di began to droop. When she wavered near falling face-first into her book, Ji Hoo quickly steadied her and took the hefty text away. He gently positioned Jan Di back against the headrest of the seat. Then, he crossed his arms contentedly and dozed off himself.

After the nearly 11 hour flight, they arrived at Charles de Gaulle Airport. They de-planed and headed toward baggage claim to meet up with Seo Hyun. Seo Hyun had been overly excited about their arrival and decided to be cute. So, she held out a sign with Jan Di and Ji Hoo's names on it, as if she'd never met them before. Jan Di grinned upon seeing this and called out to her, "Unnie!" she waved.

Seo Hyun smiled and gave a vibrant wave back. She approached Ji Hoo and Jan Di, eager yet poised as always. It came as no surprise to Jan Di that Seo Hyun looked absolutely _perfect_. She put a hand on each of Jan Di's arms and greeted her in the typical French custom of faire la bise, a kissing of each cheek. Jan Di stiffened in surprise. It was not actually a kiss, Jan Di noted, but rather a brushing of cheeks and puckering the lips at the air. This did seem preferable, though. After her French greeting, Seo Hyun squeezed Jan Di tightly and turned to Ji Hoo. She hugged him more casually and then did a fare la bise with him.

"I never did like that custom," Ji Hoo commented with a wry smile.

Seo Hyun laughed. "Neither does Joon Pyo. When I met up with him he nearly freaked out when I did that to him." Jan Di and Ji Hoo chuckled upon picturing the scene.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di grabbed their bags off the baggage carousel. "I'm so glad to see both of you!" Seo Hyun gushed and linked arms with Jan Di. Ji Hoo slung his cream colored duffel over his shoulder and took Jan Di's wheeled suitcase and pulled it along after them.

"We're glad to see you, too, Unnie," Jan Di said. "Thank you for picking us up."

"Of course! I'll take you to your hotel. You can get settled, and then I'd like to take you out to dinner."

Seo Hyun led Ji Hoo and Jan Di to her car, and they all got in. Along the way Seo Hyun dominated the conversation. She told them how disappointed she'd been when she couldn't make it to their wedding. Jan Di and Ji Hoo recalled the rather large, expensive painting that Seo Hyun had gifted them with that currently hung in their living room. Seo Hyun was known for her expensive gifts; Jan Di recalled her giving Ji Hoo a _horse_ for their first Christmas together. They'd sent her a thank you card, but Jan Di thanked Seo Hyun again in person for the gift.

Seo Hyun's driver took them to their hotel, and the three agreed to meet in the lobby at 7PM to go to dinner. Seo Hyun mentioned that she'd invited her boyfriend along and that she hoped that was OK. Jan Di and Ji Hoo assured her that it was fine.

* * *

The hotel room was fabulous. Joon Pyo had insisted they stay at Shinhwa's hotel, and they'd agreed. Ji Hoo and Jan Di checked in and went to their room. Despite sleeping some on the flight, they were quite jetlagged, and they collapsed into the ultra-soft silky sheets of the gigantic bed. Ji Hoo wrapped his arm around Jan Di, and she laid her head against his chest.

"I want to take a nap," she mumbled into his shirt.

"That's my line," he joked.

"Well, we only have…" Jan Di grabbed Ji Hoo's wrist to look at his watch. He'd already changed it for the time difference. "45 minutes…"

"That's long enough," he said, closing his eyes and hugging Jan Di tighter with both arms.

"I don't know…we don't want to fall asleep for too long…," she said. He didn't respond but simply held her there. "…So, is this dinner going to be fancy?" Jan Di asked, realizing she should have inquired where they were going, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Probably," Ji Hoo remarked, his eyes still closed.

Jan Di groaned, "So, I have to get dressed up?"

"You can wear whatever you want, darling," he replied drowsily, squeezing her a bit tighter.

 _You're not helping…_ She sighed.

It was extremely tempting to remain there with him, but Jan Di made up her mind and after a moment wriggled out of his hold. Jan Di sat up and poked Ji Hoo's arm. "You can't fall asleep," she reminded him.

"10 more minutes…," he mumbled, eyes shut tightly.

Jan Di shook her head and clawed her way out of the giant trap of a bed. She went to her luggage and looked through her clothing. She picked out a suitable looking dress that thankfully she'd brought just in case and went to the bathroom to change.

"Wow!" she exclaimed upon seeing the huge marble sanctuary that was the bathroom.

Jan Di dressed and allowed Ji Hoo to sleep a bit longer. After about 10 minutes she returned, and he was dormant. She leaned over the bed and shook him lightly. He didn't budge. _Oh no_ , _he's in full hibernation mode…_

Jan Di said his name a few times and then shook him again, harder this time. _Nothing…_ She pursed her lips and pondered as to the most effective way to wake him. An idea came to mind. She climbed onto the bed, sat on her knees, and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. _Still nothing…_ Then she gave him a peck on the lips. He stirred but his eyes remained closed. She kissed his lips once more. Finally he sighed pleasantly and opened his eyes. She now had an arm on each side of him and was leaning over him.

He looked up at her longingly and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Then he grinned and pulled her down, capturing her once more.

"Oh, Ji Hoo-yah! There's no time to get all cuddly!" she half-heartedly struggled, but she couldn't stop a smile from forming, for it was all too pleasant.

"OK…," he conceded with a sigh, thoroughly disappointed that he couldn't entice her to remain imprisoned with him. Ji Hoo sat upright. He went resolutely to his luggage, pulled out a suit, and went to change.

"Nice bathroom, huh?" she called from the next room.

"Yes, it's nice," he called back, "You'll have to give Joon Pyo your approval." He knew she would likely talk to him first.

Ji Hoo came out 5 minutes later fully dressed and immaculate. Jan Di sat on the bed, dangling her feet, and smiling at him. "You look nice," she said.

He smiled back, "So do you. That was a good choice," he motioned at the dress. She was glad he approved.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo met up with Seo Hyun in the lobby, and she took them to one of her favorite Parisian restaurants. As expected, it was upscale and lavish, and Seo Hyun was practically treated like a celebrity. They were taken to a table in front of a large picture window overlooking the river Seine and with an incredible view of the Eiffel Tower. The tower was lit up casting tiny fireflies of light over the river.

"Bonsoir, Mademoiselles, Monsieur…" the waiter bowed to the group, and they bowed back in turn. Seo Hyun greeted the waiter or _serveur_ in beautiful French. The serveur pulled out chairs for the women, and they were seated. Ji Hoo sat next to Jan Di, and Seo Hyun sat across from her.

"Well, I guess my boyfriend is running late…," Seo Hyun commented after checking her phone. She seemed disappointed but quickly bounced back. Wine was brought. Jan Di stuck with water. Seo Hyun proposed a toast to her favorite couples' anniversary, and the three clinked crystal glasses together.

Seo Hyun talked of her work. She was a partner now at an esteemed law firm in Paris, as well as a model at a large modeling agency. She also did her best to keep up with her charity work. Her current project involved raising money for underprivileged schoolchildren.

"When do you find time to sleep, Unnie?" Jan Di asked, amazed by the woman she still considered a role model.

Seo Hyun chuckled, "Well, it's not always easy, but I make do."

"You're amazing, Unnie," Jan Di muttered in awe.

"Me? What about you two? The big time doctors!"

"Well, I'm not one quite yet, Unnie. I'm just a lowly intern. Ji Hoo is the big time doctor here. He's an amazing surgeon!"

Ji Hoo smiled at his wife and gave a humble shake of his head. He looked to Seo Hyun. "I'm only a second year resident; I still have a lot to learn," he turned back to Jan Di, "And you're amazing at what you do, Jan Di," Ji Hoo smiled tenderly at Jan Di and squeezed her hand against the white linen tablecloth.

Jan Di smiled at Ji Hoo then looked to Seo Hyun, who was beaming at the two of them.

"I'm studying for my licensing exam in a few weeks, Unnie." Suddenly Jan Di felt the panic rising in her chest thinking about the exam, despite their beautiful and exotic locale. "I might fail, though…," she said, dropping her head slightly.

"You _won't_ fail," Ji Hoo assured. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss on it. Jan Di smiled back lovingly.

Seo Hyun gazed at them from across the table. "You two are just so adorable!" It didn't sound condescending but completely sincere. "I'm so glad that you two are together now," she rested her face in her hand, "I had a feeling about you two… You really do make a _perfect_ couple."

Ji Hoo and Jan Di smiled, and Jan Di glanced down briefly at the cloth napkin in her lap. "Thank you, Unnie," Jan Di looked up again and smiled appreciatively at Seo Hyun. Seo Hyun had always been so genuine and gracious toward her.

"Oh, there's my date now," Seo Hyun said, as the serveur escorted a man toward their table. He was stunningly handsome, with sky blue eyes, a prominent European nose, and a strong jaw. He was thin-lipped and his dark brown hair was slicked back. He was dressed as impeccable as Ji Hoo, but in a French designer label of darker color.

Seo Hyun greeted him, "Leo!"

The man greeted Seo Hyun with a "Bonsoir, mon ange," and smooched her. Ji Hoo and Jan Di exchanged a glance.

"Leo Bouchard, these are some very good friends of mine visiting from South Korea, Ji Hoo and Jan Di Yoon," Seo Hyun turned to Ji Hoo and Jan Di, "Leo also works at the modeling agency with me."

"Ah, je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance," Leo stuck out his hand to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo shook it. Then Leo took Jan Di's hand, "Enchanté," and placed a kiss upon it. Jan Di gave an awkward smile and a short bow of her head. Ji Hoo was not thrilled by the greeting but he hid it well.

Despite the overly friendly greeting, it didn't take long for Jan Di and Ji Hoo to realize that Leo was a complete snob. He bragged about his new Pierre Cardin suit, his home, cars, and other matters of wealth. He was critical of everything, from what she could tell, the food, the wine, the service… Jan Di imagined he would have fit in nicely with the _old_ F4. Seo Hyun and Ji Hoo translated some for Jan Di, but some things required no translation. Leo even argued with Seo Hyun at the table right in front of them. Ji Hoo and Jan Di did their best to pretend they didn't notice, for politeness' sake, and focused upon their food.

On the way back to the hotel from dinner, Ji Hoo was quiet and appeared pensive. Jan Di wondered if perhaps Leo Bouchard had gotten to him, too. She decided to let him be. When they got back Jan Di and Ji Hoo almost immediately passed out for the night.

* * *

Seo Hyun had been eager to see Ji Hoo and Jan Di once more and had asked to take them to breakfast the next morning before their sightseeing in Paris. She took them to a favorite Paris sidewalk café of hers called C'est La Vie in the Le Marais neighborhood. Seo Hyun's driver dropped the three of them off and they walked along the cobblestone street lined with potted flowers of various colors. The café was small and charming with no sitting room inside; everyone sat outside. The café was attached to a boulangerie, and Jan Di caught the intoxicating scent of freshly baked bread and pastries. They ordered croissants and café au lait, as they chatted and gazed out onto the street. Seo Hyun explained that she rarely had time for this, but she truly enjoyed sitting there and watching the people pass by, which was part of the appeal of the sidewalk cafés.

Twenty minutes into breakfast Seo Hyun got a call. She stepped away from the table. Jan Di and Ji Hoo could hear a portion of her conversation. "No, absolutely not! I have friends in town, and I'm spending time with them right now."

…

"I understand…," She sighed, hung up, and returned to the table.

"Jan Di, Ji Hoo, I'm so sorry, but I need to stop by my law firm briefly. Would you mind?"

"Of course not, Unnie," Jan Di said.

"That's no problem," Ji Hoo added.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry about this!"

They quickly finished breakfast and were driven to Seo Hyun's firm. She took them up, and they waited in the immense waiting room. She carried a briefcase in and came back about twenty minutes later.

"OK, all done. Thank you for your patience, you two," she beamed at them and gave them a quick bow.

They left and Seo Hyun offered to drop Jan Di and Ji Hoo off at the Place de la Concorde. They sat in Seo Hyun's car, Jan Di between Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun.

Seo Hyun got another call in the car. She sighed, "It's the modeling agency now…"

"What? OK, fine…," Seo Hyun said calmly on the phone.

"Unbelievable," she muttered after hanging up. "Again, I'm so so sorry you guys, but I need to make another stop before dropping you off…"

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo assured it was fine, and the three stopped off at the renowned modeling agency Seo Hyun worked for. They stepped inside to the sound of a raspy French vocalist playing over the speakers and _chaos_. The place was not extremely large in size but was bustling. Ji Hoo grabbed Jan Di by both arms and pulled her aside when one of the photographers rushed by and nearly ran into her. Everyone was scrambling, Seo Hyun explained, because there was a photo shoot to be completed that day and a fashion show the next evening. Seo Hyun excused herself and spoke with the man in charge of the shoot. Then she went back to Jan Di and Ji Hoo.

"It seems that one of our female models quit suddenly and another is sick, so we have to find two more female models."

"I'm going to fill in for one of the models, but we still need a second," Seo Hyun sighed and looked at Jan Di with pleading eyes. "I know that you two are planning to see the city and have limited time…and I know this is an imposition, but would you consider standing in for the photo shoot, Jan Di? It will only take an hour or two…I'm so sorry to ask this of you…"

Jan Di looked sheepishly at Seo Hyun, "But Unnie, I'm no model…," Jan Di paused, "Well, I actually did a modeling shoot once, but it was just for the money…"

"You modeled Jan Di?"

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw, recalling that time years ago. He could feel his insides beginning to boil at the thought of Haje kidnapping Jan Di, and he would've very much liked to have done more than twist his arm for harming her. Despite all that, he remembered catching a glimpse of Jan Di looking extremely beautiful in the magazine, her short hair crimped and wearing a white t-shirt, shorts, and heels. In a way, he wished he had a copy of it. But looking at it would likely only make him angry once more. He supposed he could have destroyed the portion Haje was in.

"Well, yes, but like I said it was just for the money, and I wasn't very good at it…I'm definitely not pretty enough for this shoot…" Jan Di glanced around at the leggy models surrounding her.

"Nonsense, Jan Di! Of course you are!" Seo Hyun clasped her hands together, "Please, Jan Di, it'll really help me out…"

Jan Di pursed her lips. "Well, if it'll help you out, Unnie…and you really think I'll be OK to do it…"

"Oh, thank you!" Seo Hyun pulled Jan Di into a tight hug. An assistant approached Seo Hyun and whispered something to her after she released Jan Di.

Seo Hyun sighed, "It seems Leo has been detained, so now we need a male model, too..."

Jan Di and Seo Hyun simultaneously turned to Ji Hoo. He squinted at them. "Don't even think about it…"

Seo Hyun gave a small pout.

"It didn't work the last time you tried to get me to model, did it?" Ji Hoo smirked at Seo Hyun and folded his arms across his chest.

Seo Hyun nodded and likewise crossed her arms. "Alright, I suppose I can find someone else to be Jan Di's partner, but…," Seo Hyun shot Ji Hoo a sly look, "The theme is "Blossoming Love," you know… Who better than two actual lovers? And you don't really want another man posing with Jan Di for a love concept, do you?"

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw and then groaned. _Very well played…_ Seo Hyun smiled hopefully.

Jan Di looked to Ji Hoo, doe-eyed, and he was putty. He sighed, "Alright, fine, I'll do it."

The girls and Ji Hoo were taken off in different directions to get changed. Seo Hyun led Jan Di to the women's dressing room. Jan Di averted her eyes from several models, who were walking around in their undergarments, completely unphased. Seo Hyun took a seat, and an assistant began to make her up. Jan Di was whisked off by another female assistant and placed in a chair. The assistant moved at the speed of light covering Jan Di in makeup, as another did her hair, and then she was tossed a dress and told to put it on.

* * *

Seo Hyun stepped out of the dressing room first wearing a flowing Chanel gown and with her hair up in an elegant bun. Ji Hoo was already out waiting with his hands in the pockets of the Yves Saint Laurent cream colored suit he was wearing. He gave Seo Hyun a faint smile and she stood next to him.

Then, Jan Di came out dressed in a short pink and black floral Dior gown and 4 inch heels. Seo Hyun and Ji Hoo caught sight of Jan Di. Seo Hyun graced Jan Di with a wide smile, and Ji Hoo beamed proudly. Jan Di met their eyes and glanced downward, as she slowly shuffled along as best she could in the heels. Seo Hyun gasped when Jan Di stumbled, but Ji Hoo immediately rushed to her side and steadied her. He held out his arm to her and she thankfully wrapped her arm around his, and he escorted her back for her protection.

The Parisian fashion suited Jan Di and Ji Hoo well, and they received more than a few compliments. Jan Di was relieved that they weren't asked to wear anything too wild. Jan Di and Ji Hoo were instructed through a series of poses: Ji Hoo with his arms wrapped around Jan Di, Ji Hoo holding her chin in his hand, Jan Di laying her head in his lap on a couch, the two of them studying together with reading glasses on.

"Vous êtes naturals!" the photographer had exclaimed once when Ji Hoo and Jan Di posed together.

The models were taken outdoors and were posed near a large fountain with a view of the Eiffel Tower in the background. The models were posed in various strange positions with props, and Jan Di and Ji Hoo were thankful they did not have to do this. Then, Jan Di and Ji Hoo were instructed to appear as if kissing under an umbrella.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo did not mind the closeness of the poses, but it was a bit tedious when they had to hold a position for a long period of time or tilt their heads a certain way and freeze. Regardless, Jan Di actually began to have fun, and she felt comfortable given that her modeling partner was Ji Hoo. She felt more relaxed when he'd give her arm a light squeeze or rub it lightly with his thumb between shots.

* * *

After the photo shoot, Ji Hoo took Jan Di on a tour of the City of Lights. It was Fashion Week in Paris, a very important cultural event in the city that was held bi-annually to display the latest designer fashions of the season. It was June, so they were in the midst of the spring/summer collection. And everywhere they turned it seemed people were wearing the latest fashion crazes. Jan Di did her best not to gawk at the styles around her, which ranged from incredibly beautiful to just plain odd. And some clothing items appeared as though the designer did not finish.

The Parisians were hard workers, yet they seemed to know when to take a break and enjoy themselves. Ji Hoo and Jan Di passed many a person simply sitting at a café, chatting and enjoying a light lunch.

Couples in Paris were highly affectionate and not at all averse to public displays of affection. They passed a pair of lovers kissing in a very _French_ manner on a bridge, and Jan Di averted her eyes for their privacy, suddenly feeling a blush cross her cheeks. Ji Hoo seemed unphased but smiled at ther cute embarrassment.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di toured the Louvre first. They discussed the Mona Lisa, viewed the Venus de Milo, the Wedding at Cana, and all the other famous works. Afterward, they took a promenade through the Jardin des Tuileries, and they admired the gardens and sculptures of Rodin and others, and a friendly passerby snapped a picture of them by the large fountain in the center of the gardens.

They walked through the Place de la Concorde, the largest square in Paris. They viewed the statues at each corner of the octagon representing the cities of France, as well as the obelisk or "Cleopatra's Needle," and Ji Hoo talked of the guillotine that was used in the public square. Jan Di cringed at this, recalling her brief study of the French Revolution in school.

Next, they went to the Arc de Triomphe and gazed out over the observation deck, overlooking the beautiful Champs-Elysées. It reminded them of looking out over the balcony in Macau together years ago.

That evening, they walked along the Seine, and they took a boat to the Eiffel Tower. Ji Hoo and Jan Di rode the glass lift to the top of the famous monument and marveled at the spectacular view. Then they dined at Le Jules Verne on fine French cuisine that was almost too pretty for Jan Di to eat, _almost_ …

* * *

The next day, Jan Di and Ji Hoo took a trip to Monet's Garden at Giverny, which Seo Hyun had said was a must. They viewed the Clos Normand flower garden. They stood on the Japanese bridge and gazed out over the water lily pond. The water garden particularly reminded Ji Hoo of his lotus, Jan Di. And they toured Monet's home, including the yellow dining room.

Upon their return to the city, Ji Hoo received a call from Seo Hyun. "We're in a spot again. We are short two models, a male and female for the fashion show. My agent _loved_ you guys in the photo shoot, so I was wondering if perhaps I could trouble you two once more to be in the fashion show tonight at 8. I promise this is the last time!" she sounded a bit desperate.

Ji Hoo sighed. Jan Di looked to him, wondering what was wrong. Ji Hoo covered the phone and gave Jan Di a brief explanation. He held the phone so they both could participate in the conversation.

"It's for charity," Seo Hyun added. Jan Di shrugged and looked at Ji Hoo.

"Well, if it's for charity…," Jan Di began, glancing to Ji Hoo once more.

"OK, Seo Hyun, we'll do it," Ji Hoo said over the phone.

"Merci beaucoup!" Seo Hyun exclaimed. She told them that she would have them picked up and taken to her apartment to prepare for the fashion show at 5.

Ji Hoo hung up and looked at Jan Di. "I'm sorry about this," he said.

"No, it's OK. I don't mind. And it was kind of fun doing the photo shoot actually."

"You're too kind, little otter."

* * *

Seo Hyun brought Jan Di and Ji Hoo to her apartment and showed them around. She had upgraded apartments since the one Ji Hoo was familiar with.

"It's beautiful, Unnie!"

"Yes, you're certainly doing well for yourself," Ji Hoo commented.

"Thank you," Seo Hyun smiled.

Seo Hyun helped Jan Di with getting ready and prepared them both for what to expect at the show, and the three of them went to the venue. They arrived, and Jan Di somehow felt like a celebrity walking in, though she knew that everyone was surely admiring Seo Hyun and Ji Hoo rather than her.

* * *

The place was packed, and Jan Di was suddenly more nervous than she'd been in a long while. She looked to Ji Hoo for comfort. He was cool and collected, as usual, but she could tell that he was dreading the whole thing. He met her gaze and gave her a reassuring smile, and she felt her strength returning.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo waited in the wings for their turns on the runway, and Jan Di suddenly had a flashback to modeling the dress at Joon Pyo's mansion. Seo Hyun was slated before them, and she stepped out onto the runway. A sea of flashes and clicks followed as she walked poised and confident down the runway. Jan Di began to shake lightly, for she was up next. Ji Hoo stood behind her. He put his hands on her arms and rubbed them lightly and gave them a squeeze. "You'll be great, my love," he whispered in her ear, and she smiled to herself.

Jan Di took a deep breath when her turn arrived and reluctantly stepped out. She was met by a blinding light, and suddenly the runway looked extremely long, as a tunnel with no end in sight. She swallowed hard and put on her best smile. But then she recalled she wasn't supposed to smile, so she put on a straight face, but it probably came off as more of a sheepish grin.

Jan Di walked as steadily as she could, the entire time repeating "please don't trip" over and over in her head. She did her best to remember Seo Hyun's instructions to walk steadily but not too fast or too slow, to stop midway down, and to turn to each side and pose for a few seconds. She stopped at the mid-point, turned, and put a hand on her hip, holding herself confidently despite her legs of jelly. Ji Hoo looked on proudly from the wings at his brave and beautiful wife, who truly looked dazzling tonight. Jan Di managed to make it to the end without tripping or fainting, and she breathed a huge sigh of relief after she stepped off the platform.

* * *

The men were next, and Ji Hoo stepped out and made his way down. Jan Di watched him proudly. He looked like he belonged there on that runway, yet she could tell he was hating it the entire time. She suddenly felt badly that he'd gotten roped into it. He glanced to her after pausing on the runway and putting his hands coolly in his pockets. She smiled tenderly at him. He didn't smile with his lips but with his eyes.

After their turns, Ji Hoo and Jan Di stood together watching the rest of the show. Seo Hyun was speaking with her agent, Jan Di noticed. Jan Di looked around the room and caught sight of Leo, who had arrived late but still participated in the show. Leo was leaning in and whispering something to one of the other models flirtatiously. Jan Di gaped, and Ji Hoo followed her gaze with his own eyes. He saw Leo lean in and place a kiss upon the model's cheek. Jan Di and Ji Hoo looked at one another. Jan Di's brow furrowed and Ji Hoo tightened his mouth. They both looked to Seo Hyun, who glanced in Leo's directions and appeared to catch a glimpse but then simply went back to talking with her agent.

 _Perhaps she didn't see him…_ Jan Di looked back to Ji Hoo helplessly, as if asking what they should do about this. Ji Hoo tightened his jaw and put a comforting arm around Jan Di's shoulders.

Seo Hyun returned to them. Jan Di glanced back to the spot Leo and the model had been occupying, but they were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Seo Hyun complimented Jan Di and Ji Hoo on how well they had done, and she informed them that her agent had been impressed. Seo Hyun expressed her gratitude and ushered them to where they could change, as the place began to clear out. The girls and Ji Hoo went to their separate changing areas. Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun returned first and waited for Jan Di.

"Thank you again," Seo Hyun said.

Ji Hoo nodded somberly. Then he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Something wrong?"

He'd been bothered by Leo's careless attitude toward Seo Hyun and Leo's flirting, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up or if it was his place to do so. Still, he had gone into protective mode.

Ji Hoo sighed. "Seo Hyun," he began hesitantly, "What are you doing with that guy?"

"You don't approve," she half-joked.

Ji Hoo clenched his jaw and stared out.

"You don't like him…," Seo Hyun said as more a statement than a question.

Ji Hoo turned to face Seo Hyun. "He's a jerk." Ji Hoo hadn't meant to be so blunt, and he did not typically speak so rudely of another person, but the words had flown from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Why do you say that? You don't even know him."

Ji Hoo sighed. "I can just tell…," Ji Hoo replied, tightening his jaw, "His attitude toward you at dinner, and just now...," Ji Hoo paused, looking away, "Jan Di and I saw him flirting with one of the other models."

"Ah," Seo Hyun pursed her lips and nodded. "Yes, he does that sometimes."

Ji Hoo looked at Seo Hyun as if she'd lost her mind, "You know about it?" he faced her again.

"Yes. We're not exclusive," she replied straight-faced.

Ji Hoo sighed and looked out ahead. "Still, I don't like it. You deserve better…"

"Well, he's not perfect, Ji Hoo, but neither am I. No one is," Seo Hyun paused, "Except perhaps you…" He turned to study her face, unsure if she was joking or not. "You're pretty close, Ji Hoo-yah…," she smiled at him.

Ji Hoo decided to leave that statement alone. "I'm not saying he has to be perfect…he just needs to treat you right…" Ji Hoo exhaled sharply.

"Ji Hoo-yah...," she placed a hand upon his arm, "I'm not planning to _marry_ the guy. We just spend time together. It's just casual dating."

"Well, it's none of my business...," Ji Hoo shoved his hands into his pockets and looked out ahead for Jan Di.

Seo Hyun studied him for a moment and a faint smile crossed her lips. "You know, I'm so happy for you and Jan Di. You found the person you were meant to spend your life with. You have no idea how happy that makes me…"

Ji Hoo turned and gave Seo Hyun a faint, appreciative smile.

"And the fact that you have someone as wonderful as Jan Di to care for you…it makes me feel so relieved."

Ji Hoo gave another small smile.

"Jan Di looked really beautiful tonight. She has really grown up," Seo Hyun mused. "She's really become an amazing woman."

"She always _was_ …," Ji Hoo responded.

Seo Hyun smiled at him and nodded. "I agree."

"And she always thought you were amazing," Ji Hoo said, grinning to himself.

Seo Hyun's lips curved upward.

"She always believed you were going to do incredible things with your life," he added.

Seo Hyun smiled to herself. "You know, I really like the way my life is right now. I like my work, my friends, where I am, what I'm doing... But, I admit that sometimes I wish for a true partnership, like you and Jan Di have…"

Ji Hoo glanced over at Seo Hyun. She wore a thoughtful expression. "I'm not ready to settle down just yet, and I haven't found that special person _yet_ , but I will when it's time," she smiled. "You don't need to worry about me, though Ji Hoo-yah. And you don't have to protect me. I know it's your nature," she nudged him, "But just cherish and take care of Jan Di now."

Ji Hoo nodded, "I will."

"I know you will. I have no doubts about that," she said, and they exchanged a smile.

"But thank you, for looking out for me," Seo Hyun leaned up and placed a _real_ kiss upon Ji Hoo's cheek.

* * *

It was at that moment that Jan Di returned from the dressing room and saw Seo Hyun gently kiss Ji Hoo's cheek. It caught her off guard, and she wondered what she had missed.

For most girls, it would have been easy to give in to jealousy and think there was something more to the interaction between Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun that she just witnessed, but that was not Jan Di's way. She had to admit that there were times, even on this trip, that she felt the slightest bit insecure and was guilty of comparing herself to Seo Hyun. _What could Ji Hoo possibly see in a girl like me after being with a girl like Seo Hyun?_

When those silly thoughts came, Jan Di reminded herself of what Ji Hoo had told her before about how he felt about her. Jan Di had always idealized Seo Hyun, and Seo Hyun was certainly an amazing person and led a fabulous life. But, Jan Di wasn't envious of Seo Hyun's life _at all_. For one, it was entirely too hectic. Two, she didn't like being in the spotlight after getting a small taste of it. But most important of all, she realized how practically _perfect_ her own life was in every way…and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Jan Di confidently made her way back to Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun. Ji Hoo smiled at her and asked her if she was ready to go. She smiled back, and he put his arm around her.

* * *

The next morning Seo Hyun called Ji Hoo and Jan Di, saying she had something for them, and she met them at their hotel suite.

"Here," Seo Hyun said with a smile, handing an envelope to Ji Hoo and Jan Di.

"What's this?" Ji Hoo asked.

"It's just a little anniversary gift. I know I demanded a lot of your time, even though this was supposed to be your anniversary trip. I felt badly about that…"

"No, it's OK, Unnie…we had fun," Jan Di replied. Seo Hyun smiled sincerely.

"And you two were such good sports about helping me out with the photo shoot and the fashion show, so I wanted to say thank you. Open it," she encouraged.

Ji Hoo opened the envelope. Inside were pictures of them from the photo shoot, as well as plane tickets to Gordes in Provence and a confirmation for a B&B there.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo looked at Seo Hyun in surprise.

"I thought about what to get for you guys, and I thought a romantic getaway in the south of France would be just the thing for two hard working medical professionals…I thought hard about where to send you…I considered Nice, but then I thought…no, Ji Hoo and Jan Di would like some place quieter and more laid back. It's beautiful and quiet there. You two should have some time to yourselves. And make sure to walk through the lavender fields!"

Jan Di smiled widely, "Thank you, Unnie…this is too much…," and she gave her a hug. Here was Seo Hyun giving those extravagant gifts again!

"Thank you, Seo Hyun. That was very generous of you," Ji Hoo smiled sincerely.

Seo Hyun returned a smile. "Well, I'm very fond of you two."

"I honestly don't think I know two nicer people or two people who are dearer to me than perhaps my own family."

"Unnie…," Jan Di muttered, touched. She reached out to embrace Seo Hyun once more.

 _Ji Hoo sure did know how to pick em back then…_ , Jan Di thought.

* * *

The next day, Ji Hoo and Jan Di drove in a rented car to Senanique Abbey to view the lavender fields, as Seo Hyun had suggested. As he drove Ji Hoo reached out and placed his hand over Jan Di's that lay against her leg. He lightly caressed her hand, sending pulses up and down her spine; somehow he was still able to do that to her. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and then he interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Oh no…," Ji Hoo muttered as the car began to sputter. He parked alongside the empty road and checked the engine. He evaluated his patient for about 10 minutes before determining that it was hopeless. The car had broken down.

"I really hate cars…," he half-joked. Jan Di knew there was a ring of truth to that, and she knew that his manly pride must be a bit hurt by being unable to save the car. There were many wonderful things about Yoon Ji Hoo, and he had many talents, but automotive repair was not one of them. This was of no matter to her, though.

So, they called for assistance and decided to take a walk through the nearby lavender fields as they had planned. They walked along hand-in-hand, and Jan Di ran the fingers of her free hand across the blossoms that went up nearly to her waist. Ji Hoo stopped, knelt down, and picked a handful and presented it to her. She smiled and took the bouquet, being reminded of that time on Cheongsando.

* * *

As if inevitable, it began to rain. And they had no umbrella, so Ji Hoo grabbed Jan Di by the hand and they ran for the closest structure they saw.

One usually thought of the rain as an inconvenience, but in the movies there was always something beautiful and romantic about the rain, and so too was the rain there. There was also the wonderful scent of the rain that was permeating the air around them. And in this place it was even sweeter when mixed with a hint of damp lavender wafting on the air.

They were soaked by the time they took shelter in the entryway of a small partially collapsed stone abbey. Regardless, Jan Di thought it would be such a lovely place to be married or exchange some kind of vows. The setting made her want to say things to him… She smiled and thought of their wedding and of Ga Eul and Yi Jeong's upcoming wedding. Ga Eul would surely love this place, too…

At Ji Hoo's suggestion they began to remove pieces of their wet clothing. They stripped their outer garments; Ji Hoo was down to his undershirt and pants. Ji Hoo smiled and assisted Jan Di with her hoodie when she briefly struggled. And they held each other in the abandoned place for warmth.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo laughed together at how they'd gotten caught in such a precarious situation. Jan Di had always run into mishaps and often dragged Ji Hoo along with her. Had she rubbed off on him? No, it wasn't really his fault. And Ji Hoo had always jumped in willingly, and he knew that he would go into anything with her. This was nothing.

Ji Hoo wrapped his arms tighter around Jan Di, as he lightly caressed her arms to warm her. Then the moment transformed from one of humor to something else. The laughter dried up, and they grew serious. Jan Di turned to face Ji Hoo. His damp bangs hung across his forehead, partially hiding his eyes from view. She gazed upon him, as water droplets beaded up and began to drip from his bangs. Jan Di smiled and brushed them aside. She lightly caressed his forehead, the tips of her fingers lingering as she did so. His lips parted, as if the touch had been something electric…

He was looking into her eyes, she could now see, as if she was the only woman who had ever existed to him in the whole world. Perhaps it was the beauty of their surroudings or simply the heat of the moment, but both felt the need to kiss each other right then at that very moment. And it was one of those moments when raw emotion simply took over, and they came together in a passionate kiss.

Was there truly something special, something magical about kissing in the rain? The movies made it seem so romantic. Jan Di could feel a warm, tingling sensation spread throughout her body that transcended the cold of being soaked through by the rain. And they suddenly felt like teenagers again. Were she to describe this scenario to someone it would surely sound cheesy, but it was amazing… Perhaps there _was_ something to this notion of kissing in the rain…

After their lips parted, Jan Di and Ji Hoo huddled there for awhile to escape the rain and wait for automotive assistance. They sat together with knees bent and their backs against the stone walled partial structure. Ji Hoo had his arm around Jan Di, and they leaned their heads against one another as if magnetically joined that way. They pressed tightly to one another for body heat, Ji Hoo tirelessly caressing her arms to banish the goosebumps.

"Do you think Seo Hyun Unnie is happy?" Jan Di mumbled after some time had passed.

"I do. She seems to like her life the way it is," he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"She really does have an amazing life… I've always thought so, you know that. I just hope that someday she finds an amazing man who will love and appreciate her the way she deserves…" Jan Di was a strong, independent girl and she didn't think it absolutely necessary for a woman to _need_ a man, but she knew what true love was like and the experience was like no other. She hoped for that for Seo Hyun.

"Me, too, Jan Di-yah. Me too…," Ji Hoo said.

"Surely any man would love to be with Seo Hyun Unnie, but she deserves the best…," Jan Di paused, "But I already have the _best_ , so maybe second best…"

Jan Di chuckled and smiled up at Ji Hoo. He smiled back tenderly and kissed her forehead. "You're so sweet, little otter," he ruffled her hair and pulled her tighter.

Jan Di snuggled against Ji Hoo. "I'm really happy with my life, too." She looked up at him with those big beautiful eyes he loved so, "What about you?" she asked.

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "I'm really happy, too."

Then, Ji Hoo grew serious. "…You know, Seo Hyun was such a huge part of my life back then…"

Jan Di met his eyes briefly. She glanced down and nodded.

"She saved me back then, and I loved her… I still care for her a great deal, and I always will..."

Jan Di knew this; she waited for his _point_ …

"But with you…," Ji Hoo looked deep into Jan Di's eyes, "My love for you, …it goes so far beyond what that was…you are that piece of me that was missing…" Ji Hoo smirked and turned his head from her, suddenly realizing how sappy that must have sounded.

Jan Di put a hand on the side of his face to turn him back toward her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I feel the same," before claiming his lips.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di stayed at a charming stone country house in the hills of Provence, surrounded by vineyards and olive groves as far as the eye could see. The place was run by a nice old French couple by the names of Martine and Claude, who owned some of the nearby vineyards and olive groves. The room had a four poster bed and a private terrace. The walls were lined with red vintage wallpaper, and a print of Monet's Water Lilies hung over the bed.

That evening, Ji Hoo and Jan Di had a nice dinner of oysters and some Provencal dishes on the private terrace and enjoyed a complimentary bottle of wine from the couple's personal wine cellar. Ji Hoo commented that the wine was very strong, but he seemed to enjoy it regardless. Then they had a decadent dessert of fruits and chocolate.

"That was so nice of Unnie to do this for us…"

Ji Hoo nodded, "Yes, it was."

After dessert, Ji Hoo suggested that it was getting late and was time for bed with a glint in his eye. Ji Hoo lifted Jan Di onto the bed and faced her. He began to whisper sweet nothings in her ear and kissed her neck. He asked her what she would like, always eager to please. But, they knew each other very well by now. He knew her touch and she knew his, and nothing was a mystery to them any longer. Still, they never grew tired of one another. Ji Hoo still had the ability to render Jan Di weak-kneed, and she remained _his_ ultimate weakness.

That night they felt like newlyweds again, and they became reacquainted with one another. They had always promised to give each other plenty of time and attention, but it had been more difficult as their workloads increased. Long work hours, studying, and general fatigue had stood in the way of their quality time together. Many times one or both of them would just pass out upon returning home. They both felt like they had been neglecting the other over the past few months, and they were trying to make up for it. The night was a much needed release, and they renewed their promise.

Wrapped up together they talked of many things, some serious things but also just pillow talk, some of which could still bring a blush to Jan Di's cheeks. They talked about their life, what had been and what was to come, and they cuddled.

"I missed this," Jan Di said, as she rested her head against his chest.

"Me too," he gave her an incredible smile and kissed her forehead.

They would have been content to stay in the room and simply be with one another the remainder of their three days in France, but they decided it best to see all that Provence had to offer.

* * *

Upon return home, Jan Di and Ji Hoo felt rejuvenated, for a bit... The following weeks were very busy with work demands, and Jan Di was also preparing for her licensing exam, Ga Eul's wedding, Ji Hoo's birthday, and their anniversary.

Ji Hoo had always been difficult to get gifts for because he desired little and had everything that he did have any interest in. He was even tougher to surprise. But this time Jan Di felt that she had the perfect surprise in store for him.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks! Reviews are appreciated!**


	13. Occasions and Surprises Part I

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers out there; I really appreciate the continued support! Status Update: I am planning to make this story about 20-25 chapters, so we are over halfway now.** **I decided to make this chapter a two-parter because it got long and a lot was happening. I have actually written the second part, and it just needs some light editing, so I should have it out within a couple hours. The second part will have much more SoEul than the first part. I hope there isn't too much going on, and I hope it doesn't seem rushed. But let me know. Thanks, hope you all enjoy!**

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had just returned from Paris. Ji Hoo had been a frequent visitor to the psychiatric department since deciding to pay for Ha-Joon's treatment, and this led to hearsay about a relationship between Dr. Yoon and Dr. Baek.

Jan Di overheard a couple of busybodies discussing it one day. It wasn't the first time she'd heard such rumors, and frankly she was sick of it. The two nurses who were talking caught sight of Jan Di glaring at them, and they quickly walked off. Jan Di tightened her mouth and began to take off in their direction.

Dr. Jang caught Jan Di by both arms from behind and pulled her back, pressing her body lightly into his. "Easy there, Tiger…" he grinned, enjoying the feel of her against him despite the tenseness of her every muscle. He was able to savor it for a few seconds before being forced to release her.

"What were you going to do, beat them up?" he grinned at her.

Jan Di pursed her lips and looked up at him, "Maybe," she replied haughtily and turned to stare off in the general direction of the women. Dr. Jang laughed.

"Or, at least give them a piece of my mind…"

Dr. Jang grinned. "That didn't really get to you, did it?" he grew serious.

"No. I know exactly why Ji Hoo goes there. He's checking on Ha-Joon's progress. I just don't like it when people talk about Ji Hoo like that…" Jan Di and Dr. Jang turned and walked off toward a patient's room. "This hospital is so full of gossips," Jan Di sighed.

Ji Hoo always acted like he didn't even care, and usually Jan Di could ignore it, but sometimes it got to her and she wanted to put an end to it.

"Tell me about it…," Dr. Jang mumbled. He himself had not been immune. Now that his ex-wife was working at the hospital he was a topic of interest, too. Though, most feared his wrath enough to be more cautious about speaking of it.

"What about you, Seonsaengnim?" Jan Di asked hesitantly. "Does that…sort of thing…bother you?" She was referring to the gossip about his ex-wife.

"Not really. I just kind of shrug it off."

Jan Di nodded. She and Dr. Jang walked down the hall of the hospital together.

"Oh!" Jan Di stopped and Dr. Jang followed suit.

"I almost forgot, I have something for you, Seonsaengnim…," Jan Di reached into the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out a small gift-wrapped package with Eiffel Towers on it.

Dr. Jang grinned, "What's this, Kiddo?" She simply encouraged him to open it. Dr. Jang opened the package. Inside was a metal Eiffel Tower paper weight. Dr. Jang gave a short laugh and turned it over in his hand.

"You really did get me an Eiffel Tower paper weight," he smiled as if truly touched, as he ran his fingers across the grooves.

"Of course!" Jan Di grinned, "You asked for one, didn't you?"

"I did," he smiled and shook his head, "…Thank you for thinking of me, Kiddo."

Jan Di nodded. He gave her hair a ruffle, and they continued to walk together.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later…_

Jan Di was highly nervous today because she was expecting the results of her medical licensing exam. She was almost as nervous as when she took the exam. She recalled that day two weeks ago vividly. She had done some last minute studying the night before, but Ji Hoo had ensured that she didn't cram too much. He insisted that she get a good night's rest and have a good breakfast in the morning, which he made for her. And then he and Grandfather dropped her off at the exam site, and Ji Hoo went to the hospital and Grandfather to the Clinic. She went into the exam with her head held high, determined not to let anyone down.

The waiting for the results had seemed interminable to Jan Di. The end of the period in which she was guaranteed to have her results had come. They certainly did enjoy tormenting her by waiting until the last day. She'd requested that the results be sent to the hospital. Finally, she was handed a letter. Jan Di said a silent prayer before opening it and scanning the words on the printed letterhead. A huge smile crossed her face and she felt the urge to scream, but she refrained.

"You got your results?" Ji Hoo's voice came from behind her. He must have just finished surgery; he had excellent timing today.

Jan Di wanted to torture Ji Hoo a bit, since he was always teasing her about things, and it just sounded like fun. So, she put on her best poker face and turned toward him. "Yes, I did." She stared him down hard, saying nothing more.

"And?" he attempted to read her while waiting for her response. She tried to remain expressionless, but the corners of her mouth kept involuntarily twitching, and before she knew it there was a full blown smile on her face. Ji Hoo gave her a lustrous smile in return, and she quickly ran to him and threw herself into his arms. "I passed!" she exclaimed.

Ji Hoo squeezed her tightly and picked her up, spinning once with her. "I knew you would," he whispered against her ear. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ji Hoo set her down and put his hands upon her shoulders.

"Thank you, Ji Hoo-yah, for everything… I never would've become a doctor without you," she said sincerely. Ji Hoo shook his head, "No, you would have. You should give yourself more credit." They smiled at one another.

"Congratulations, Kiddo," Dr. Jang said from behind them. He'd heard Jan Di's squeal and caught sight of the end of the interaction.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di turned to Dr. Jang, who had his hands in the pockets of his coat. Jan Di approached Dr. Jang and stood before him. "Thank you, Seonsaengnim!" she beamed, unable to wipe the smile from her face. He smiled back at her.

"I guess there are going to be two Dr. Yoons running around the hospital now," he smirked, "I don't know if the hospital is ready for that…" Jan Di gave a short laugh, as Ji Hoo looked on expressionless.

* * *

Ji Hoo had suggested to Jan Di that they go out to celebrate with F4 and Ga Eul that night. Ji Hoo had insisted that the entire group join but did not tell them the occasion. Alex had joined, too.

They all went to one of Woo Bin's night clubs. Ji Hoo stood up at the table to make the announcement. He cleared his throat, never enjoying giving a speech, despite it only being in front of F4 and their girls. He decided to keep it short and sweet.

"I'd like to introduce you all to someone," Ji Hoo began, taking Jan Di's hand and pulling her up with him. He intertwined his fingers with hers. They all looked on curiously. "…I'd like to introduce you all to my beautiful, amazing wife, _Doctor_ Yoon Jan Di!"

Ji Hoo broke his grip on her hand to clap, and the rest of the group joined in clapping loudly. Ga Eul clasped her hands together and jiggled excitedly. Woo Bin gave a "Yea, yea, yea, you go Doctor Jan Di!" and whistled, while Joon Pyo and Alex clapped steadily. A proud smirk-smile crossed Joon Pyo's lips.

Jan Di bowed her head humbly before releasing a happy chuckle and smiling at the group. Ga Eul went to Jan Di. Ji Hoo dropped his arm from around Jan Di's shoulders and stepped back, as if giving her the spotlight. Ga Eul embraced Jan Di, offering a hearty congratulations. Then, F3 took their turns hugging Jan Di and congratulating her.

Even Joon Pyo pulled Jan Di into a firm, rough hug and whispered, "Hard to believe, but you did it…" Then, Joon Pyo grinned at her. Jan Di shook her head and smiled, knowing full well that he was proud of her even if he tried not to show it.

The group raised their glasses to Jan Di and then to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul on their upcoming wedding. They all clinked glasses and took a sip. Woo Bin began whooping again for his best bud and the girl who'd captured his heart, and everyone clapped enthusiastically for them, too.

It was Woo Bin who suggested dancing, and he chose Jan Di as his first partner. Jan Di smiled and took his hand, as he led her out to the dance floor. Ji Hoo smiled as he looked on. Yi Jeong followed suit and asked his lovely fiancée to dance. Ga Eul blushed lightly as Yi Jeong rested his hand upon her lower back and led her out to where Woo Bin was slow-dancing smoothly with Jan Di.

Woo Bin smiled down at Jan Di and gave her a wink. "I'm proud of you, Doctor Jan Di," he said. Jan Di smiled and glanced downward. Woo Bin looked to Yi Jeong, who was dancing closely with Ga Eul and looking sublimely happy.

* * *

Ji Hoo, Joon Pyo, and Alex sat at the table watching. Alex shot a glance to Joon Pyo, as if to suggest that he ask her to dance, but he said nothing and simply watched the others. Ji Hoo attempted some idle conversation with Joon Pyo, who had been uncharacteristically quiet that evening, but Joon Pyo was brief and seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Alex and Ji Hoo. Then, Joon Pyo simply got up and walked off.

Alex stared after Joon Pyo and sighed. She hadn't really expected him to ask her, just hoped. Ji Hoo watched Joon Pyo walk off and then looked to Alex, as if expecting an explanation.

"Is everything alright?" Ji Hoo asked when she remained silent.

Alex sighed again, "Well, I think Joon Pyo is a little upset with me…"

Ji Hoo simply waited for her to go on.

"We were talking about Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's wedding on the way here, and I…tried to express to him how I feel about him, but I guess I didn't do that so well, and he thought I was trying to pressure him into some kind of huge commitment…"

Ji Hoo gave her an understanding nod.

Alex drummed her cherry red nails upon the table. "And then I made it worse by slipping and bringing up something _you_ said…and well, the whole thing just came out… So, now he knows that I was jealous and that I went to you…," she rolled her eyes.

Ji Hoo gave a sharp exhale, "Oh no, you brought _me_ into it…"

Alex turned to Ji Hoo, "I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "I don't usually slip with words like that… I always know exactly what to say…in business scenarios anyway… I even tried to plan out how I would tell him how I feel about him, like a presentation," Alex smirked, "…but we ended up having a _spontaneous_ conversation, and I wasn't prepared, even though I've been thinking about it _a lot_ …"

Ji Hoo sighed, "Well, did you speak from the heart?"

Alex smirked, "…I tried to, but I guess I put my foot in my mouth."

"Well, just give him a little time to… _process_ …and then talk to him again," Ji Hoo said in a reassuring tone. Ji Hoo was sure that Joon Pyo was not blameless. He'd probably said some things without thinking, too. Alex pursed her lips and nodded.

Alex and Ji Hoo looked out over the dance floor and noticed Joon Pyo asking to cut in to dance with Jan Di. Alex's heart had been treading water so far that evening, but at that moment she felt it sink beneath the waves.

Joon Pyo began dancing with Jan Di.

"Are you OK, Goo Joon Pyo?" Jan Di asked, noticing his solemn expression.

"I'm fine," he replied simply.

Jan Di nodded and grew silent.

"Are all you women crazy?" Joon Pyo mumbled after a moment.

"Eh?" Jan Di gaped at Joon Pyo. She prepared to tell him off for such a statement, but she could tell that something was bothering him. Perhaps he was having problems with Alex? But she didn't want to ask and overstep her boundaries. They continued to dance silently.

Alex stared out longingly for Joon Pyo. Ji Hoo noticed her dejected expression, and he suddenly felt badly for her. She truly was softer and more vulnerable than she appeared. Ji Hoo stood and approached Alex.

"Would you like to dance?" Ji Hoo held out a hand gallantly to Alex. She gave a faint smile and took Ji Hoo's hand. He ushered her out and prepared to lead. These days Ji Hoo was used to only dancing with Jan Di, and dancing with Alex was a much different experience. Not only was she much taller than Jan Di, about the height of Seo Hyun and nearly as tall as Ji Hoo, but she _almost_ seemed like _she_ wanted to be the one to lead. Joon Pyo and Jan Di glanced over at Ji Hoo and Alex. Joon Pyo pursed his lips faintly.

Ji Hoo and Alex danced. Joon Pyo and Jan Di danced. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul danced. And Woo Bin, who was flying solo tonight, easily found himself a very lovely partner.

* * *

After a song and as if by some silent agreement between the F4 men, they all decided to switch partners. Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo nodded to one another and switched partners first. Woo Bin winked at his dance partner before releasing her and then asked to dance with Ga Eul. Yi Jeong nodded in agreement and took a seat with a hint of disappointment on his face.

Woo Bin swayed back and forth with Ga Eul. He congratulated her and told her she was too good for Yi Jeong. Ga Eul smirked and shook her head at him. Ji Hoo held Jan Di close and enjoyed their dance, but he couldn't help feeling concerned for Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo danced silently with Alex. Finally Alex spoke, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," he replied simply.

Alex nodded, not sure if she believed him. "I'm sorry…that didn't go the way I wanted it to... I'm sorry for getting jealous...I know that you and Jan Di have a special… _bond_...," Alex couldn't help but taste something very bitter upon acknowledging it, "…I'm not going to try and get in the way of you two being friends…and I'm sorry that I went to Ji Hoo… I shouldn't have done that."

Joon Pyo nodded. "Let's just forget about it," he replied in a somber tone.

"OK," Alex mumbled. She wondered if he wanted to forget the _entire_ conversation… Had she made a mistake in attempting to confess her love? Had he even understood?

She didn't actually say the words ' _I love you'_ after all _…_

Alex stared up at Joon Pyo, who was still avoiding eye contact and was instead glancing extraneously around the room. She glanced downward and sighed. After a few more minutes of dancing he tightened his grip on her waist ever so slightly. Feeling hopeful, she glanced up at him, and he met her eyes. Joon Pyo smirked down at her, "You're such a pain…"

Alex smiled before pressing into him a bit deeper.

* * *

After dancing, the group returned to their table for more drinks and conversation. Jan Di turned down the alcohol and ordered another glass of water.

Alex didn't have the history with F4 that Jan Di and Ga Eul did, but she was not one to shy away from anything, so she jumped right into the conversation, despite not really knowing what they were talking about most of the time. She was able to fake it well, though, and show an interest. Alex began asking a lot of questions about the members of F4 and their pasts. Joon Pyo questioned her on why she was being so nosy, and she simply stated that she wanted to get to know his friends.

While Alex talked with Joon Pyo and the guys, Jan Di and Ga Eul began a side conversation about the wedding. Alex quickly switched sides to the girls' conversation.

"Are you having a bachelorette party, Ga Eul?" Alex asked.

Ga Eul smiled, "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it that, but Jan Di, another friend of ours, Jae Kyung, and I are thinking about getting together the night before for some girl time."

Alex nodded and smiled at them, "That sounds fun." It almost seemed like she was fishing for an invitation.

Ga Eul nodded to Alex and then turned to Jan Di. Ga Eul managed to excuse herself and Jan Di, and Ga Eul asked Jan Di if they should invite Alex. Ga Eul ensured that Jan Di was okay with it and that it wouldn't be awkward. Jan Di maintained that it was fine and that she thought it was a good idea to get to know Alex. Ga Eul and Jan Di, both exceedingly sweet girls that they were, decided to give Alex a chance.

Upon return to the table, Ga Eul casually asked, "Um, Alex…Unnie, would you…like to join us for the bachelorette party?"

Alex seemed genuinely touched by this, and she smiled. F4 looked between each other.

Joon Pyo smirked, "What a strange gathering…the Weed, the Monkey, the Porridge Girl, and now the Leech all together…"

"Hey, don't call me that!" Alex spoke up, her brow wrinkled. Joon Pyo simply grinned. He had come up with the nickname long ago and occasionally pulled it out to taunt Alex.

Jan Di had long ago ceased to be insulted by the nickname ' _Weed_.' In fact, Joon Pyo could very seldom make her angry these days. Perhaps she was becoming more even-tempered as she aged…

"And a little respect for Ga Eul, Joon Pyo," Yi Jeong warned. "Besides, Ga Eul is a teacher now. She doesn't even work at the porridge shop any longer."

After that, the group changed topics, and the rest of the evening went by relatively uneventful.

* * *

A week before Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's wedding was Ji Hoo's birthday. He was turning 27. That morning, Jan Di brought a tray of breakfast into the bedroom. Ji Hoo was still sleeping. She slowly climbed in but nearly tripped. She managed to save the tray, but it woke Ji Hoo.

"Still waking me up unexpectedly, I see," he grinned, and she smiled back at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

"What's this?" he smiled, as she set the tray down over his lap.

"Breakfast in bed, just like you did for me…" she smiled back at him.

"Thank you, my love," he ruffled her hair, and she snuggled in beside him. He took a bite, and she watched him eating with a tender expression on her face.

"Want some?" he asked.

"No, it's all for you."

"Have some," he insisted and held out a bite to her. "OK," she gave in, and he fed her.

"I wish you didn't have to work today…," Jan Di pouted, snuggling in closer to him.

Ji Hoo smiled and gave her a kiss. "It's OK."

"But you'll be home by 6, right?"

"Mm, should be," Ji Hoo nodded, "You're not planning a party, are you?"

Jan Di gaped at him. "No, I know you hate parties..."

"I _do_ hate parties…," he grinned, studying her, "You're _really_ not planning one?" he asked after finishing another bite.

"Of course not!" Jan Di scoffed and crossed her arms. She looked away as if hurt by the insinuation, but he could tell she was actually trying to not give herself away. Ji Hoo smiled. _You're a terrible liar, little otter…_

Ji Hoo truly was not fond of parties, but it wouldn't be so bad to see F3 again. He assumed they would be the ones invited, along with Ga Eul.

Jan Di had indeed planned a party for Ji Hoo. She knew it wasn't really his thing, but she was his _wife_ , and it was important to her and to the people closest to him to celebrate it together as a _family._ It was also his first birthday that they would spend together as a married couple, so she wanted to make it _special._ She hoped he would forgive her for it. After all, she'd only invited F3, her family, and Grandfather, of course. It was at the house, and she kept it simple.

* * *

After the party and everyone left, Jan Di turned to Ji Hoo. He was smirking at her.

"You weren't surprised, were you?"

Ji Hoo grinned, "Not a bit, sorry."

Jan Di pursed her lips and nodded, "But, it wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, it wasn't bad at all. It was nice seeing everyone again."

"Forgive me?" she asked with a guilty smile.

He smiled, "Of course, thank you for the party, little otter." He kissed her forehead.

"Oh, I do have another surprise for you," she added with a grin.

He raised a brow at her, "You do?"

"Yes," she slipped her hand into his and led him off.

Jan Di guided Ji Hoo to the dining room, to the piano. She took a seat on the bench, using perfect form as Ji Hoo had taught her, and she encouraged him to sit beside her. Ji Hoo looked at her curiously before smiling and sitting down next to her. Their eyes met, and there was no space between them. Jan Di gave him a sweet smile and then placed her fingers upon the keys. She began to play a melody, one Ji Hoo was unfamiliar with, and his repertoire was vast.

Then, Jan Di began to sing. She sang of love. But it wasn't a sad love song, as she had sung at Joon Pyo's 20th birthday party. The song was sweet, romantic, and the words were beautiful. How had he never heard this song before?

Jan Di was focused; her voice was beautiful, and he could hear the emotion in it. He was completely enraptured. Ji Hoo was taking her in entirely as she sang, his eyes moving between her graceful fingers to her eyes, her face, her lips… And he was taking in the notes melding together into chords to produce pleasing sounds to his ears. And then there seemed to be nothing sweeter than the words that came forth from those enchanting lips that he loved so.

Before Ji Hoo realized, Jan Di had ended the song. Her hands rested in her lap, and she was looking expectantly at him.

"That was…beautiful…," he uttered, returning from his musical paradise.

"I wrote it," she said, glancing downward, "…for you."

Ji Hoo's lips parted, and his breath hitched, "You…wrote that…for me?"

Jan Di nodded. Ji Hoo felt as though he could cry, but that wouldn't be very manly of him.

He smiled at her affectionately, "But, when did you learn…to write music?"

Jan Di smiled, "I've known you for 8 years now. I've watched you compose music. We've sat at a piano together more times than I can count… You just assumed that I didn't pay any attention," Jan Di smirked at him.

He gave her a smile full of love and took her face in his hands, "You…are… _amazing_ , little otter," and then he kissed her.

She smiled at him after their lips parted, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you," he shook his head in wonderment.

"Was it really OK?" she asked.

"It was… _perfect_ …"

"Good," Jan Di breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't know about perfect, but I'm glad you liked it…it was really, _really_ hard to write."

"Well, you did a great job. I'm impressed," he said.

Jan Di smiled. She'd been very hesitant about the song. She worried that she would make a mistake, that she would hit the wrong note or that a chord progression would be off, and his discerning ear would immediately notice it. And she worried that the lyrics would sound stupid, cliché, or sappy. She'd just written from her heart as best she could.

"What inspired you to do this?" he asked.

Jan Di bowed her head humbly, "Well, I just wanted to express how I feel about you…"

Ji Hoo gazed upon her. He lifted her chin and murmured, "My Wonder Girl," before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Ji Hoo broke the kiss and touched his forehead to hers. "May I hear it again?" he asked. She nodded, their foreheads still touching.

"Teach me?" he whispered.

Jan Di smiled. The melody was a simple one, and he'd probably already memorized it, but regardless she nodded, and they both put their hands upon the keys.


	14. Occasions and Surprises Part II

**A/N: OK, part 2! Make sure you read part 1 first! I hope I've written SoEul OK in this chapter. Feedback is appreciated. :) I hope this doesn't seem rushed... And I hope the time spans are not confusing... Hope you enjoy!**

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's wedding approached. F4 had been doing their best to minimize the press over Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's wedding, as they had done for Ji Hoo and Jan Di's wedding. It was even more of a challenge for Yi Jeong's wedding, though. Despite Ji Hoo being the grandson of an ex-president and a prominent member of society, he was known for keeping to himself. Ji Hoo's privacy had always been very important to him. He had always been the mysterious figure of F4, the one people admired from afar but didn't stalk; they didn't _dare_ for fear of incurring his wrath for invading his precious privacy.

Also, Ji Hoo didn't get around with the ladies like So Yi Jeong had, so despite him having many female admirers there weren't psychotic ex-girlfriends coming out of the woodwork when he and Jan Di got married. Yi Jeong; however, had a number of his former women coming forward now, some with pleas that he reconsider his marriage and others with simple words of jealousy and hatred. Most were not so bold as to mess with Yi Jeong directly, though, and instead targeted Ga Eul.

* * *

Jan Di and Ga Eul were having lunch out together one day when Ga Eul was approached by a woman…

The woman began shouting that she was not good enough for So Yi Jeong and that she was just a gold digger and a dirty little tramp. Jan Di rose immediately with tightened jaw and hauled off as if she was going to punch the woman in the face, but Ga Eul calmly stopped her enraged best friend. Afterward, Ga Eul confessed that she'd been receiving some hate letters.

This infuriated Jan Di. Ga Eul hadn't wanted anyone to know of her troubles; she hadn't wanted to bother anyone with it. But Jan Di couldn't help ranting to Ji Hoo about the incident, pacing around the room, making a fist, and saying how badly she'd wanted to hit the woman...

Ji Hoo gently took Jan Di in his arms and comforted her. "It's OK. Don't worry. I'll take care of it," he whispered.

Jan Di pulled back from him, "What are you going to do? …Ga Eul doesn't want Yi Jeong Sunbae to know about it. She doesn't want him to get upset." Jan Di somehow felt like she was betraying Ga Eul by telling Ji Hoo about it, but she was really concerned… She didn't want to see Ga Eul bullied like she had been; she couldn't stand for it.

"Well, if you were threatened I wouldn't want you to keep it a secret from me," Ji Hoo replied.

"She wasn't exactly threatened…insulted I guess, but she did tell me that she received some hate mail…" Jan Di's face contorted in anger, and she clenched her fists tighter.

"I think Yi Jeong should know about this," Ji Hoo rationally said. Jan Di nodded.

"Don't worry, it'll be OK," Ji Hoo assured.

When Jan Di was upset, Ji Hoo was upset too. So, he brought up the incident to the rest of F4. Yi Jeong's usual calm demeanor momentarily flew out the window upon hearing of the incident, but Ji Hoo was able to calm him, and Woo Bin and Joon Pyo promised to take care of it for him.

* * *

The day before the wedding, Ga Eul rushed to Jan Di and Ji Hoo's home. Jan Di had seen her coming and met her at the door. Ga Eul was breathing a bit heavily.

"Ga Eul, what's wrong?" Jan Di demanded, immediately fearing the worst. _Had someone else harassed her or tried to harm her in some way? Was something wrong with a member of her family?_ Jan Di felt herself tensing.

"I'm getting…," Ga Eul breathed, "…married tomorrow!" Ga Eul's chest was heaving. She seemed excited but there was also a hint of panic in her voice.

"I know, Ga Eul," Jan Di smiled at her.

"But, I'm marrying…So Yi Jeong…I'm marrying _So Yi Jeong_ , Jan Di!" Ga Eul exclaimed, as if this was news. The panic in her voice increased exponentially as she spoke his name for the second time.

Jan Di simply smiled again. "I know that, Ga Eul. What's the problem?" she asked calmly.

Ga Eul's breathing rate increased once more. She fought to steady her ragged breath and her thumping heart. "What if I can't…make him…happy?" Ga Eul stared down at her pink flats.

Jan Di put a hand on Ga Eul's shoulder, "Of course you'll make him happy. He loves you like crazy… Just ask Ji Hoo," Jan Di added with a grin.

Ga Eul slapped Jan Di's arm playfully, "Oh, I couldn't possibly do that!"

"It's true. We give him crap about it all the time," Ji Hoo's calm voice came from across the room.

Ga Eul gasped, mortified. She pulled Jan Di away by the arm to the next room, "Why didn't you tell me Ji Hoo Sunbae was here?" she hissed.

"I thought you knew; he's sitting right over there…" Jan Di motioned toward the couch.

Ga Eul exhaled sharply. She hadn't even noticed Ji Hoo sitting there, with leg crossed and silently reading a book. He truly was like a ghost at times. Ga Eul cringed. Her face was beet red now.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving," Ji Hoo said, picking up his jacket and walking past them. "Going to see your lucky groom-to-be, Ga Eul," Ji Hoo gave her a smile.

Ga Eul shot him an awkward smile.

"You guys aren't going to get too wild, are you?" Jan Di held up a finger in warning.

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh, "Well, _wild_ isn't in my plans, but as for the rest of F4…who knows?"

Jan Di gaped at him and smacked him on the arm. Ga Eul looked at him sheepishly.

"You're being really evil tonight," Jan Di glared at Ji Hoo.

"I was just kidding," Ji Hoo turned to Ga Eul, "We'll probably just hang out at the clubhouse and shoot some pool and talk." He smiled and touched Ga Eul's arm as if to reassure her that he'd look out for Yi Jeong. Then, Ji Hoo approached Jan Di and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Bye hon, I'll be back later."

* * *

Jan Di had managed to calm Ga Eul, and they were on their way to meet up with Jae Kyung and Alex for drinks and karaoke.

"It feels kind of like we're going to be sisters-in-law," Jan Di commented along the way.

Ga eul smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it does."

The girls knew how freakishly linked the members of F4 were; they were like brothers, more so than most biological siblings.

Jan Di had long since been welcomed as an honorary female member of F4, long before she was married to Ji Hoo. She smiled at the recollection of Yi Jeong calling her their _mascot_ and Ji Hoo calling her a _friend_ and slipping his arm around her shoulders when she met Joon Pyo's mother.

Meeting Joon Pyo's mother, not the most pleasant of memories, she thought… But, she couldn't help but smile at how Joon Pyo had taken care of her and how F3 had immediately shown up as back-up.

Now, Ga Eul had also been welcomed into the strong, handsome arms of F4. Yes, because she was Yi Jeong's fiancée, but also because they'd all grown to love her, too. She, like Jan Di, had captivated them in her own special way. Even Joon Pyo had given his approval upon his return to Korea and welcomed her into the fold. Joon Pyo had Ga Eul stand before him and F3 and told her that there would be an initiation. Ga Eul had stared at him wide-eyed, wondering what it could possibly be.

Yi Jeong had swooped in and put his arm around Ga Eul, "Joon Pyo was joking. There's no initiation; you pass with flying colors, Jagiya," and he gave her his brilliant smile.

Joon Pyo had ranted for awhile about how Yi Jeong had ruined his initiation. And the others simply laughed about that.

* * *

Jan Di and Ga Eul met up with Jae Kyung and Alex. Jae Kyung had insisted upon renting a private karaoke room for them. Ga Eul and Jan Di had hoped for something low-key, but Jae Kyung had gotten involved. Jae Kyung was her typical vibrant self, and she eagerly greeted Jan Di and Ga Eul and hugged them.

"You remember Alex Lee, right?" Jan Di asked of Jae Kyung.

"Mm." Jae Kyung recalled from the wedding. "Nice to see you again," she said and held out her hand to Alex.

A round of drinks was brought out to the girls. Jan Di turned down the drinks and asked for water.

"You're not going to have a drink, Jan Di?" Ga Eul asked.

"No. In case I get paged or something…"

The girls nodded and took shots.

Jae Kyung jumped up to the mic and started belting out a pop song, while the others sat there and listened, smiling. Jae Kyung was certainly a performer. Once her song was done she insisted that Jan Di go up, and Jan Di chose a simple love ballad. "Ooo, are you going to sing that for Ji Hoo?" Jae Kyung taunted. Jan Di chuckled awkwardly. Little did Jae Kyung know that Jan Di had already serenaded Ji Hoo just this past week.

The girls encouraged Ga Eul to sing, and she did so. Having a private room made it a little less embarrassing. Ga Eul also chose a slower love song and received some taunting for it. Finally, the girls turned to Alex. She had simply been watching them all and not saying much, which wasn't her personality.

Jan Di smiled faintly at Alex. She probably felt like she didn't belong, Jan Di thought. Jan Di tried to make some conversation with Alex. Alex began to talk with Jan Di, but Jae Kyung started insisting that Alex sing and gave her the list of songs. Alex flipped through and chose an upbeat power ballad. She quickly threw back another shot before going up there.

Jan Di, Ga Eul, and Jae Kyung listened to Alex sing, and they discovered she had a very nice voice and quite the range. She was a bit tipsy by now, but just enough that it gave her confidence, and she belted out the song as if she were performing a concert. The girls all smiled. Then she came back to the table and was received with warm clapping.

* * *

"How ya holding up, man?" Woo Bin asked of Yi Jeong, as F4 sat around their clubhouse.

"Fine," Yi Jeong gave his confident trademark smile. "You know, I was just thinking that _Ji Hoo_ is the only one of us who knows what it's like to be married...," Yi Jeong said with irony in his tone.

Ji Hoo grinned despite the subtle insult, though he couldn't help feeling a bit uncomfortable with the topic, given that Joon Pyo was in the room. The whole thing still felt rather awkward for Ji Hoo. But, he'd simply have to work past it.

"Yeah, who woulda thought that _Ji Hoo_ would be the first one married?!" Woo Bin added. "I should've placed money on it! Would have made a bundle!"

Ji Hoo lightly punched Woo Bin in the arm. Joon Pyo simply smirked over at F3.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Any advice, Ji Hoo-yah?" he asked with a smirk.

Ji Hoo grinned, unable to resist teasing his good friend a bit. "Are you asking me how to please a woman?"

This elicited raucous laughter from F4's Don Juan and Casanova. Woo Bin slapped Ji Hoo on the back, "That's a good one, Ji Hoo-yah!" Ji Hoo wondered if perhaps he should be insulted. Ji Hoo glanced to Joon Pyo, who shook his head but was clearly holding back a grin. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong remained doubled over in laughter for a few more minutes.

Ji Hoo cleared his throat. "Anyway...," Ji Hoo began once Yi Jeong and Woo Bin had regained control of themselves.

"My advice to you is…," Yi Jeong leaned forward, propping his elbow upon his knee and resting his head on his fist.

"…Treat Ga Eul like a queen, or Jan Di will kill you," Ji Hoo said, as he picked up his guitar.

Woo Bin laughed, and Joon Pyo smirked. Joon Pyo knew of Jan Di's temper; they all did. And Joon Pyo had experienced her wrath firsthand. But Yi Jeong also knew that he could never possibly do otherwise than treat his beloved Ga Eul like a queen.

"How's it going with Alex?" Yi Jeong asked, putting the heat on Joon Pyo. Woo Bin turned to him, and Ji Hoo had to admit he was curious, too.

"Aish, why are you bringing her up?"

"Uh oh," Yi Jeong smirked, "What's wrong? Are you two not getting along, _again_?"

Joon Pyo scoffed, "She wants to meet the Old Witch..."

F3 grew wide-eyed.

"Ooo, meeting the mother…I smell a commitment…" Woo Bin teased.

Joon Pyo punched Woo Bin in the arm. "Commitment," Joon Pyo scoffed, "Yeah right…"

"What, you don't like her?"

"I do…" Joon Pyo mumbled.

"You don't sound too sure of that, Joon Pyo," Yi Jeong remarked.

"Aish," Joon Pyo grumbled and picked up the video game controller.

"Well, if you don't like her very much then maybe you better let her know. She seems…pretty attached to you," Ji Hoo commented.

F3 looked to Ji Hoo. "From…what I've noticed," Ji Hoo added and began strumming his guitar.

"I do… I do like her, OK!" Joon Pyo raised his voice.

"Does she know that?" Ji Hoo asked matter-of-factly, as he continued to finger the guitar.

"She should! Why don't you mind your own business?!" Joon Pyo shouted and fired up the game.

F3 digressed.

"Well, she's pretty brave, wanting to meet _your_ mother...," Woo Bin commented, "Someone like Alex, though, your mother will probably love her…she's rich, comes from a powerful family…"

"Yeah, that's what I said," Joon Pyo mumbled.

"Still, your mother is the biggest snob I've ever known, Joon Pyo, and she always finds some reason to hate everyone…" Yi Jeong said.

"Yeah, and Alex is only half Korean, so she might find some way to twist that into a bad thing…," Woo Bin remarked.

"And her father did have those dirty dealings…," Yi Jeong added.

"Yes, but look who we're talking about…," Ji Hoo said.

Joon Pyo scoffed and continued playing his game. F4 decided to switch topics and vowed to refrain from talking about women the rest of the night.

* * *

The girls continued to talk and drink, except for Jan Di. Ga Eul stopped early before she felt too much of an effect. Jae Kyung kept going. Jan Di had heard from Yi Jeong and Woo Bin that Jae Kyung had an amazing tolerance for alcohol for a girl. Alex did, too, but she took it even further, and toward the end of the evening she was completely intoxicated.

That got Alex talking, and she started mentioning her problems with Joon Pyo. It began as a rant about what a stupid jerk he was, which Jan Di and Jae Kyung could relate to. They simply listened and nodded. Still, all three girls knew that Joon Pyo had a softer side and that he wasn't truly a jerk deep down.

"I can tell you _all_ about Joon Pyo…we were engaged for a little while," Jae Kyung said, "And so can Jan Di." Jan Di waved her hand as if to pass on this one. Jae Kyung began to give Alex well-meaning advice and stopped her from calling Joon Pyo a couple of times when she got the urge to get some things off her chest.

* * *

The F4 _brothers_ spent the next few hours shooting pool, joking around, and reminiscing about the _old days_. Things had changed for them so much, yet at the same time not so much... They certainly had more responsibilities than they used to. They all were in the midst of successful burgeoning careers. Ji Hoo was married, and Yi Jeong was preparing to get married.

"When's the last time we did something _crazy_?" Woo Bin suddenly asked.

They all looked between each other. Joon Pyo rubbed his chin. They'd come a long way since their days of bullying and torturing others, which had mainly been spearheaded by Joon Pyo. They hadn't done that since Jan Di. They had instead found other, more appropriate, ways of entertaining themselves.

F4 put their heads together on what they could do on So Yi Jeong's last night as a single man. Joon Pyo, of course, wanted to do something spontaneous like taking his plane on a quick trip somewhere. Ji Hoo was the voice of reason stating that it didn't make sense given their time allotment.

Woo Bin suggested going clubbing, as well as a couple other wild ideas. Ji Hoo vetoed those, and Yi Jeong wasn't thrilled by the suggestions either. Ji Hoo suggested something low-key, and Yi Jeong agreed, wanting to keep a low-profile that night especially. Yi Jeong truly wanted to avoid any place where others would easily recognize them. Though, that didn't leave a lot of options.

Joon Pyo started to jokingly talk about what the _commoners_ like to do, as if he'd suddenly reverted back to his elitist ways. F3 sometimes teased Joon Pyo about being the kinder, gentler Goo Joon Pyo now, but truly he hadn't changed all that much in their eyes.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea," Yi Jeong began, rubbing his chin, "Something commoners would do…" So, F4 decided to do something no one would expect of them…

Joon Pyo thought of Jan Di's family. He grinned and suggested going to a bathhouse. F3 looked at him in sheer _horror_. He was finally able to convince them to go for a steam at the sauna, but they refused the public washing of each other. Woo Bin recalled joining Joon Pyo for a steam and informed the others that it was not so bad.

Afterward, Joon Pyo took the men to his favorite street vendor for fish cakes on a stick. He recalled eating them with Jan Di's brother and father. He suddenly felt inexplicably nostalgic…

* * *

Joon Pyo looked back upon those times fondly, and he had to admit that there were times when he missed Jan Di. He would occasionally feel a small ache in his heart, but it had subsided greatly. He didn't _yearn_ for her like before. He was healed, or at least _healing_ … And he felt that he'd finally come to a point where he could be happy for his best friend and for the girl who had changed his life.

And Joon Pyo had also gotten to a place where he wanted to be a part of the group again, the F4 family. For awhile, he had to admit that he avoided interaction with Ji Hoo and Jan Di to some extent. There was still some awkwardness there, but the memories were no longer like daggers poking into him, and his memories of Jan Di instead brought a smile.

* * *

It took some convincing, but F3 tried the street food. F4 had experienced the world's finest cuisine, but Joon Pyo still wanted fish cake skewers from a street vendor… Woo Bin and Yi Jeong had been very hesitant, recalling their not so pleasant evening spent with Joon Pyo's ex-fiancee Jae Kyung. Ji Hoo was more willing to try them. He had become somewhat accustomed to those types of foods, considering Jan Di was his wife.

"What next?" Woo Bin asked after finishing off a fish cake skewer, that he reluctantly admitted to liking. He watched Joon Pyo polish off several more in mere seconds.

* * *

The _bachelorette party_ ended at about 10:30, and Alex and Jae Kyung were taken home. Jan Di hoped that Alex and Jae Kyung would be OK. Jae Kyung was only tipsy, but Alex was pretty drunk.

Jan Di and Ga Eul went to Ga Eul's place for a bit for some last preparations and for some best friend time. Jan Di asked Ga Eul about how things had been going. And Ga Eul told Jan Di that she hadn't experienced any further threats, stalking, or insults, so apparently F4 had done their work and had done it well. Jan Di wasn't sure how they had done it, but F4 had their mysterious ways of making things happen when they really wanted them to.

Later that night, Ga Eul admitted to Jan Di that she was very nervous about the _wedding night_ … It wasn't a topic either of them was comfortable discussing, and perhaps Ga Eul only brought it up because she had a little alcohol in her system. Jan Di honestly never expected to be the first one married nor to be in the position of dishing out advice on the subject.

"How can I possibly… _please_ So Yi Jeong…," Ga Eul blushed, "He's had…so much experience…" Ga Eul hated the thought, and she tried not to think about it much. She had decided long ago that the past should stay in the past and to only worry about their future. But still, when thinking on being his wife, she couldn't help but worry that she would be a letdown…

Jan Di put a hand on Ga Eul's shoulder, "Ga Eul, it's going to be completely different for you two. It will be _special_ because you love each other."

Ga Eul smiled appreciatively at Jan Di.

"I was nervous, too, Ga Eul. Really, _really_ nervous," Jan Di admitted. "In fact, I practically hid in the bathroom from Ji Hoo for nearly an hour getting ready on our wedding night," Jan Di smiled to herself at the memory.

Ga Eul gave a short laugh.

"Yes, I was nervous on my wedding night, but it was really _perfect_ ," Jan Di smiled, recalling the experience. "I'm sure it'll be that way for you."

Ga Eul smiled warmly at Jan Di.

"One thing I've learned from Ji Hoo is that when a man loves a woman he doesn't really care about those little things that would bother us… And when you love someone…all that matters is being with them," Jan Di said.

Ga Eul smiled; she felt that way, too. And she wanted nothing more than to make So Yi Jeong deliriously happy for the rest of her life. To love him, have a family with him, the whole beautiful picture…

Ga Eul and Jan Di spent the next hour talking about the wedding and about old times. And Jan Di could tell that Ga Eul was truly, blissfully happy about marrying Yi Jeong. When she spoke of him she had the biggest smile upon her face, stars in her eyes, and the hint of a blush in her apple cheeks.

Jan Di hugged Ga Eul and left her to get some rest before the wedding.

* * *

F4 ended up at a neighborhood pocha at the end of the night. They walked in; the place was occupied but not busy. Green netting and strings of lights canopied the space. Soju bottles hung from the walls, and there was the strong scent of kimchee in the air. Joon Pyo recalled the scent well. Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo glanced around curiously. Woo Bin folded his arms, and Yi Jeong gave a subtle look of disgust at the tackiness of the place. Still, they took a seat.

Who would expect to find F4 at such a place? To see the powerful and impressive Joon Pyo, the handsome and cultured Ji Hoo, the smooth and dangerous Woo Bin, and the beautiful and charming Yi Jeong sitting in a little neighborhood pocha was unheard of. And some people did take notice and glanced over as if they couldn't believe their eyes. But for the most part, F4 had managed to stay under the radar that night.

Ji Hoo informed the group that he would not be drinking on the off chance that some emergency arose at the hospital. He wasn't on-call per se, but if some catastrophic event happened he could be paged. Woo Bin joked that he could be their designated driver, but they didn't really need one anyway. They all had personal drivers.

F4 talked of many things that night, and the conversation intensified as they drank. They talked of old times; they talked of their lives, the expected and the unexpected. They did their best not to bring up their women, but they somehow came up anyway. Yi Jeong lovingly spoke of his Ga Eul; Ji Hoo talked of Jan Di, and Joon Pyo even fondly shared stories of Alex. Though he wouldn't admit it sober, Joon Pyo seemed to be attached to her.

However, during one anecdote about Alex, a tipsy Joon Pyo mistakingly called her by Jan Di's name. Ji Hoo flinched visibly at this. Ji Hoo did his best not to let it get to him and chalked it up to Joon Pyo's inebriated state and perhaps a bit of nostalgia. They had just been talking about her, after all. But wasn't it supposed to be Yi Jeong who was nostalgic about his past tonight?

Yi Jeong had been surprisingly calm throughout. He didn't seem to have any problems with leaving behind his amorous past. He'd resolved to do that long ago when he fell for Ga Eul. And he had no regrets.

"We should make some kind of pledge to always make time for each other, to keep F4 alive?" Yi Jeong suggested. The men all agreed and ended their night with that promise.

* * *

It was after midnight when Ji Hoo arrived home to an eager Jan Di.

"Did you guys have fun?" she asked.

Ji Hoo nodded.

"So, what did you guys do?" Jan Di asked. Ji Hoo had no alcohol upon his breath, but he did smell faintly of...squid and kimchee?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ji Hoo quipped.

Jan Di glanced at him suspiciously, "Should I be concerned?"

Ji Hoo laughed, "No, you just wouldn't believe me." Ji Hoo seemed a bit…preoccupied to Jan Di…

"What about you?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me either."

Ji Hoo nodded again.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

Ji Hoo was still trying to shake off Joon Pyo calling Alex by Jan Di's name. Surely it was just a simple slip of the tongue… Surely Joon Pyo wasn't still harboring feelings… Ji Hoo decided it best not to torture himself over it. "No, everything's fine," he said in his most sincere voice and wrapped Jan Di in a hug that was slightly too tight.

"Sure you're OK?" she asked after regaining her breath from his bear hug.

"Yes. I just missed you," he replied.

Jan Di smiled. "I missed you, too. Coming to bed?"

He nodded. "Yes, soon."

Jan Di touched his arm and went to the bedroom. Ji Hoo sat in his chair for a bit, thinking. It was certainly possible that Joon Pyo still had remaining feelings for Jan Di, but how strong were they? He wondered if his best friend had truly moved on…

Ji Hoo had been grateful when Joon Pyo finally stepped aside and accepted Jan Di and him being together. And it didn't bother him that Joon Pyo and Jan Di seemed to have a special connection…not really. He didn't feel threatened by that. He had a special connection with her, too; _he_ was her _husband_ , after all. Still, at times he worried about his best friend, his _brother_ … Could Joon Pyo ever be truly happy without Jan Di?

* * *

Ji Hoo determined to shut his mind off for the time being, and he went to bed. Jan Di was lying there, still wide awake when he came in.

Ji Hoo climbed in and glanced over at Jan Di, "What are you thinking about, my love?"

Jan Di had been thinking of her dear, sweet Ga Eul, who had been her best friend since kindergarten. She smiled at the thought of her treasured friend in her wedding dress the next day, how beautiful she would look and the sweet smile on her face as she stood next to the man of her dreams, her soulmate… It made Jan Di so happy that each of them had found their soulmates in life.

"Oh," Jan Di shook her head, "I was just thinking about Ga Eul…," she smiled wistfully.

"…Do you think Yi Jeong Sunbae will be a good husband to Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked.

"I have no idea," Ji Hoo replied honestly. Jan Di gaped, not expecting that response but rather reassurance.

Ji Hoo glanced over at her and smiled, "I don't know what kind of husband he'll be, but I know that he'll do his best."

Jan Di nodded but she couldn't stop an unpleasant thought from creeping up. "Ji Hoo-yah…," she paused, considering her words, "…Yi Jeong Sunbae will be… _faithful_ …to Ga Eul, right?"

Jan Di couldn't believe she'd said such a thing and immediately regretted it. She knew that Yi Jeong was a changed man and that he loved Ga Eul dearly. Jan Di thought a great deal of So Yi Jeong; she loved him like an older brother. Still, this was her _best friend_ , so she couldn't help but feel a bit protective.

Ji Hoo smiled. "Of course he will," Ji Hoo kissed Jan Di's forehead. "He _better_ or he'll have to deal with you, me, and the rest of F4…"

Jan Di smiled faintly, knowing that he was not really joking. She was confident that if Yi Jeong did ever hurt Ga Eul that Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and even Joon Pyo would make him pay for it. That is, if Jan Di didn't rip him apart with her own bare hands first.

Noticing Jan Di's continued unrest, Ji Hoo added, "There is no doubt in my mind that Yi Jeong will be a loving, faithful husband to Ga Eul."

And Jan Di realized that she knew it, too. "Thank you," she gave her husband a sincere smile. And then she felt as though she could go to sleep.

* * *

The day of Ga Eul and Yi Jeong's wedding arrived. F4, Jan Di, Ga Eul, Alex, and Grandfather all flew to a private island that Yi Jeong had purchased by way of Joon Pyo's private plane. Yi Jeong had made arrangements for his and Ga Eul's families on both sides to be flown in, as well.

The island was breathtaking, with crystal-clear turquoise ocean as far as the eye could see, white sandy beaches lined with palms, majestic waterfalls, and beautiful floral covered meadows. Yi Jeong had taken Ga Eul there once while they were dating, and she'd fallen in love with it.

They'd discussed where to have their wedding, and Yi Jeong had of course offered Ga Eul whatever she wanted. Ga Eul was not a materialistic girl, so she wanted a small wedding, simple, sweet, and romantic. Yi Jeong was more than willing to oblige. A small beach wedding with their families and closest friends was perfect for both of them. And after all, Yi Jeong had first felt a spark of interest in Ga Eul when they'd gone to New Caledonia, though he wasn't sure what it was at the time. She intrigued him then.

Yi Jeong wondered when he had fallen for Ga Eul... Perhaps it was when he saw how persistent Ga Eul was in conveying Eun Jae's message to him, or when she avidly pushed him to continue with his pottery after his hand was injured. But he'd noticed her long before…

* * *

An hour before the wedding Jan Di was helping Ga Eul to get ready. Ga Eul was in her dress, a flowing chiffon and charmeuse beach dress. The dress had a modest lace trimmed sweetheart neckline with thin straps and a double layered ruffled skirt. Jan Di had seen the dress on her before, but when Ga Eul walked out that day Jan Di couldn't help but feel tears form in her eyes. Ga Eul had done her own makeup; it was natural, soft, and sweet, just like Ga Eul. Ga Eul had a natural rosy glow to her cheeks already that day.

Ga Eul had asked Jan Di to do her hair, though Jan Di did not feel she was skilled at it. Jan Di curled Ga Eul's hair and put it up, and then she added the finishing touch of a white orchid in her hair.

"You look beautiful," Jan Di smiled widely at her best friend with moistened eyes. Jan Di scoffed at herself and quickly wiped away the tears. Ga Eul smiled at Jan Di's attempt at maintaining her _tough_ _girl_ image, while fighting back her own tears so as not to wreck her makeup. Ga Eul thanked Jan Di and wrapped her arms warmly around her. Then Ga Eul placed a kiss upon Jan Di's cheek.

Ga Eul had been surprisingly calm that day, and it appeared her freak out about marrying the famed Casanova had run its course. She now looked peaceful and happy, as she finished getting ready and spoke fondly of the cards that the children at school had made congratulating them.

* * *

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were to be married on the beach at sunset. A beautiful arch had been set up, decorated with a garland, blush and white roses, white hydrangea, and sprigs of ivy dangling down the side. A white aisle runner sprinkled with rose petals covered the sand, and the aisle was flanked by candles. Yi Jeong stood under the archway waiting calmly yet eagerly for his bride with hands clasped in front of him.

Ji Hoo smiled lovingly at Jan Di when she appeared dressed in a short blush colored chiffon dress, and she returned the look. Woo Bin wore a proud smile, as he linked arms with Jan Di to walk her down the aisle. Woo Bin gave Jan Di a friendly squeeze on the arm before releasing her at the end. Jan Di went to Ga Eul's side, while Woo Bin moved to Yi Jeong's.

Then Ga Eul appeared like a vision at the end of the aisle on her father's arm, her dress and hair gently moving with the wind. Yi Jeong felt his breath catch within his throat when he saw her, and he felt his heart begin to pound.

Oh, the effects she had upon him! Seeing this lovely woman walk down the aisle to him brought about sensations that no other woman had ever given him. As Ga Eul walked slowly but steadily down the aisle, her large chocolate eyes met Yi Jeong's, and she smiled sweetly at him.

Upon reaching the end of the aisle, Ga Eul's father lifted her veil to place a kiss on her cheek before lowering it once more. Ga Eul's father proudly yet hesitantly handed her over to the awaiting arm of Yi Jeong. Ga Eul looked to Jan Di, who was beaming at her. She gave her best friend a smile that spoke volumes, as she handed off her bouquet of orchids and lilies.

Jan Di glanced to Ji Hoo, who was also looking at her. Ji Hoo tossed Jan Di a wink and with great effort tore his eyes from her to focus upon his close friend and the bride. Alex sat next to Joon Pyo. She tentatively slipped her hand into his, unsure of whether or not he would return the gesture. Joon Pyo squeezed her hand ever so slightly.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong exchanged vows, and it seemed that no two people had ever been more suited to one another. And then Yi Jeong pulled Ga Eul into his arms and kissed her in a way she'd never been kissed before.

After the wedding, everyone celebrated at a reception on the beach under the stars and hanging lanterns. Round tables were set up with lily centerpieces and lined with votives. They all had dinner and danced together on the beach.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul retired early. They would be staying there that evening but then flying out to another destination for their honeymoon. The guests were given free reign of the island, but Jan Di and Ji Hoo decided to just stay for the night.

* * *

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong ended up being engaged for less than a year, so their wedding happened to fall the week before Ji Hoo and Jan Di's anniversary. Jan Di and Ji Hoo had gone to Paris early due to some important upcoming surgeries for Ji Hoo and Jan Di's exam. It had been a better time to go. Ji Hoo was relieved it had worked out.

The actual day of their anniversary arrived. Jan Di had made Ji Hoo a special dinner of all his favorites, and Grandfather had offered to make himself scarce so they could be alone.

Ji Hoo brought flowers for Jan Di and kissed her at the door. Jan Di led Ji Hoo to the dining room, and they sat down together to eat. Jan Di seemed anxious throughout dinner, and when Ji Hoo asked about it, she simply smiled and assured him that everything was fine.

"How's the food?" she asked.

"It's great. You didn't need to do all this," he said sweetly, "It's _your_ anniversary too, you know."

"Well, you already took me to Paris, so I wanted to do something for you, too," she said. "And I have a surprise for you after dinner."

"Another surprise? You've been surprising me a lot lately."

Jan Di smiled affectionately. She'd been uncertain about the song, but there was no doubt in her mind that he would be ecstatic about this particular surprise.

Ji Hoo had loved the song she'd written for him, and he felt it would be hard for her to top that surprise. But she was the _Wonder Girl_ after all… And it didn't matter to Ji Hoo, anyway. Just being there with her was enough for him. But Ji Hoo had to admit he was curious about this surprise.

After dinner, Jan Di took Ji Hoo's hand and led him to the couch. She sat down with him. Then she took both his hands in hers and squeezed them. He gazed into the depths of her eyes, as she smiled lovingly at him.

Jan Di took a deep breath. "Ji Hoo-yah, the surprise is…that I'm pregnant."

 **A/N: OK, what did you think? I hope the SoEul fans enjoyed the wedding and the romance...hope I captured the couple well. I love the couple but not as familiar with writing them. And I'm sorry if it seemed rushed. There will be some more SoEul moments next chapter. I just had so much going on in this chapter that I had to cut it off somewhere. Thanks! As always, reviews are appreciated. :)**


	15. New Life

**A/N: OK, this is a long one guys...hopefully not too long. Thanks for your continued support; hope you enjoy!**

 **Shoji: Thank you, glad you enjoyed it!**

 **I think I responded to all others in PM. If not, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

Ga Eul awoke to the sun gently kissing her face after sneaking through the curtains of Yi Jeong's and her hotel room in Rome. She had a huge smile on her face. In fact, she had awoken with a smile on her face each morning for the past week, ever since their wedding. Yi Jeong had taken her on a European tour for their honeymoon, and they had one week left. She rather hated to see it end; it had been so amazing…

Ga Eul blinked back the sleep from her eyes and turned to Yi Jeong lying peacefully beside her. She released an audible sigh of pleasure. Jan Di had been right. She had never known such happiness as this…

 _Is this what Heaven is like?_ Ga Eul wondered, as she gazed upon her _beautiful_ sleeping husband. _This certainly appears to be the face of angel…_ She smiled wider as she continued to watch Yi Jeong. She blushed lightly when he woke and caught her watching him sleep.

Yi Jeong graced her with that angelic smile that made her weak in the knees.

"Good morning, Jagiya," he whispered.

His honeyed voice calling her that did things to her… "Good morning, _Jagiya_ …," she replied back, once she'd regained control of her senses. The rosy color of her blush deepened slightly upon calling him that. She was still not used to the term of endearment.

Yi Jeong dazzled her with an even wider and more perfect smile, as he pulled her gently to his bare chest. Ga Eul instinctively snuggled deeper, and he wrapped his arms thoroughly around her.

"What were you thinking just now, Jagiya?" Yi Jeong asked before placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"Just being here with you like this…," she replied with pure love in her tone. It was all either of them could think about these days…being as close and intimate as possible.

Yi Jeong gave her a look… It was a look that she was beginning to know and love well, yet it was a _dangerous_ look. This look threatened to prevent them from keeping their plans for the day. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, slowly deepening the kiss. His kiss was _dangerous_ , too. His kiss was something she felt she could never grow tired of, and she was quickly becoming addicted to it.

She surrendered body and soul…

* * *

Ji Hoo made his way to the psychiatric department between surgeries for a session with Ha-Joon.

 _Four Weeks Ago…_

Dr. Baek had requested a meeting with Ji Hoo, and he came to her office.

"Dr. Yoon, nice to see you again. Thank you for taking the time to meet me."

Ji Hoo gave her a short bow, and she ushered him into her office. "Dr. Baek, what can I do for you?" he asked after taking a seat.

"Well, I wanted to give you an update on Ha-Joon."

Ji Hoo nodded and waited for her to go on.

"I was able to get him to speak, but he…asked to speak to you."

Ji Hoo looked at her quizzically.

"He doesn't want to speak to me, but he does want to speak to you. He agreed to talk to me if you could be present. His caregiver was agreeable to this and signed a consent to release information to you…so, my question is…are you willing to participate in therapy sessions with Ha-Joon?"

Ji Hoo cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together. He hadn't been expecting this.

"I know it's a lot to ask, and I know you're a busy man, Dr. Yoon. The family and I would work around your schedule, of course."

Ji Hoo nodded. "I'll do it."

"Great, thank you, Dr. Yoon," she paused, "Ha-Joon told me that he heard what you said when he was in the hospital…about trying to save his father…and about losing your own parents…"

Ji Hoo tightened his mouth slightly. "I see..."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Yoon."

"It's OK. It was a long time ago. I've moved past it now."

Dr. Baek nodded, "I just wanted to prepare you. He may ask questions, so old feelings may resurface for you…"

"I can handle it."

Dr. Baek nodded. "OK. You know, he seems to really admire you."

Ji Hoo smiled faintly. "Well, I need to be going."

"Yes, thank you. Just let me know your schedule, and we'll set something up."

They shook and then Ji Hoo left.

* * *

Ji Hoo had told Jan Di about this, and she was supportive so long as he was fine with doing it. She thought that it was nice that he was trying to help, but she expressed concern for Ji Hoo's own feelings. Ji Hoo had assured her that he was fine, but he still didn't like to talk about the sessions with anyone.

The latest session was an emotional one for both Ha-Joon and Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo didn't like feeling so vulnerable. He hadn't realized how talk of his parents could still bring up such emotions within him, but he kept them in check. He refused to get too emotional in a session, but he did his best to talk openly about it. He just kept in mind that he was doing this for Ha-Joon.

Ha-Joon was talking more now and crying… He would often cry during a session. But he seemed to be progressing and dealing with the horrific experience. Ha-Joon didn't always speak of his parents. Sometimes he talked about life with his aunt and cousins. Sometimes he talked about wishing for friends and feeling like an outcast. Ji Hoo could relate to that in a way, and Ji Hoo shared with Ha-Joon his own experiences and his friendship with F4.

* * *

After the session and Ha-Joon had left, Dr. Baek caught up with Ji Hoo.

"Dr. Yoon, wait."

Ji Hoo stopped and turned to Dr. Baek.

"How are you doing?" she appeared genuinely concerned.

"Fine," Ji Hoo replied, though a lot of emotion _was_ bubbling beneath the surface. And he knew that she knew that. Ji Hoo gave her a polite nod and prepared to leave.

"Oh, Dr. Yoon?" He turned back to her. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm having lunch with my wife. Perhaps another time."

She nodded, and they parted ways.

* * *

 _The First Trimester_

The first trimester of Jan Di's pregnancy was an _experience_ for her and Ji Hoo… She'd read about all the horrors of pregnancy during weeks 1 through 12, some of which she'd experienced with her last pregnancy, so she prepared herself for the worst. But this time around was not so bad for her. She wasn't as nauseated as before, for one. Still, her body was certainly changing in a lot of ways.

Jan Di was having cravings and food aversions. And even though she tried to keep them in check, she had experienced some mood swings. She'd thought all the talk of mood swings in the books was exaggerated, but she quickly learned otherwise.

Ji Hoo's protective gene had kicked into overdrive with Jan Di's pregnancy, and he'd been hyper-vigilant of her. So, naturally, it completely unnerved him the first time he came home to find her sobbing uncontrollably with a box of tissues in her lap.

Ji Hoo had rushed to her, nearly panicked, and wrapped her up in his arms. He gently asked what was wrong, with fear in his heart about what she would say. Consumed by embarrassment, she told him about a very sad commercial that she'd seen. He'd simply smiled tenderly at her, relieved that it was not something serious, and kissed the top of her head. Then, being the sweet man that he was, he commented that the commercial _did_ sound very sad.

* * *

It came as no surprise to Jan Di that Ji Hoo was being _amazing_ during her pregnancy. He was always incredibly thoughtful, accommodating, and loving. He would rub her back nightly. He would go on food runs for her whenever she got a craving, even if it was the middle of the night and meant him sacrificing his much needed and precious sleep. And he never once complained about it. Jan Di felt worse for Ji Hoo than herself. She felt that she had made things difficult on him, which brought her constant guilt.

By contrast, Jan Di felt that their little bundle of joy had been rather easy on her so far, her symptoms being relatively mild.

One evening, while Jan Di and Ji Hoo sat together, her legs over his and her back propped up with a pillow against the arm of the couch, she told him that their baby must have a very calm personality.

"He will probably be just like you, sweet and even-tempered," she said with a smile. Ji Hoo smiled back at her. "Oh, but he or she does have _my_ genes, so she may have a temper," Jan Di added in afterthought.

"I hope she _is_ like you, my otter… She would be beautiful, strong, and caring…"

Jan Di smiled at him sweetly, "He'll probably be a musical prodigy like you, especially if you keep playing classical music to my stomach..."

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh. "I'm no _prodigy_. And I know the baby can't really hear sound yet, but it's never too early to start exposing him to music. I'll play for him once he's able to hear."

Jan Di smiled. Clearly Ji Hoo wanted their child to share his love of music.

"Do you hope for a boy or a girl?" Jan Di asked, placing a finger on her chin.

"It really doesn't matter to me. I will be happy with either," he put his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. He placed a kiss upon her forehead.

Jan Di smiled, "Me too."

* * *

Dr. Jang and Jan Di walked together down the hall of the hospital discussing what tests to run for a patient. Jan Di was currently 8 weeks pregnant. She stopped for a moment, breathing rather heavily. Dr. Jang turned to her and placed his hand on her arm. "Are you OK, Kiddo?"

She nodded. "Just some shortness of breath. It's pretty common, you know."

He nodded, unwittingly rubbing her arm. It was not uncommon for Dr. Jang to occasionally touch Jan Di in a casual, friendly manner, such as a nudge or light touch on the arm, but this touch was almost a caress.

Dr. Jang had been more attentive, perhaps a bit too attentive, and even protective of Jan Di since she announced her pregnancy to him. Jan Di and Ji Hoo had planned to keep the pregnancy secret until they were further along, but once again it had not gone as planned. They ended up telling Grandfather, and when Dr. Jang figured it out Jan Di confirmed. It was incredibly difficult to keep anything a secret from the man. And it didn't help that she was around him almost constantly.

Jan Di caught her breath. "I'm fine," she smiled faintly. Dr. Jang pulled back, as if only then realizing he'd been stroking her arm the entire time. There was a brief, awkward silence.

Dr. Baek walked toward Dr. Jang and Jan Di. She cocked her head at the interaction and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her lab coat before approaching them.

"Mi-Kyung," Dr. Jang greeted.

"Hello, Gyeong, _Dr. Yoon_ ," she turned to Jan Di and smiled, "I hear congratulations are in order, for obtaining your medical license and the pregnancy, too." Jan Di briefly wondered how Dr. Baek knew and assumed that either Ji Hoo or Dr. Jang had told her.

Jan Di and Dr. Baek had only had a few brief interactions. Jan Di had come to admire her, though. She had heard that Dr. Baek was an excellent psychiatrist. In addition, she was nice, friendly, and though it seemed a shallow quality to regard, very beautiful. She wasn't _model_ pretty like Seo Hyun, but more like a pretty little doll.

Jan Di bowed, "Thank you, Dr. Baek. How are you?"

"I'm well. And you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. …Well, I'll just leave you two to talk…," Jan Di gave another bow.

Dr. Baek smiled, "No need to go, Dr. Yoon. I'll be brief," Dr. Baek turned back to Dr. Jang.

"Gyeong, there's a problem. I am supposed to go to a conference this weekend, so could you take Shi-Woo a day early, on Friday?"

"Oh. Mi-Kyung, I'm on-call Friday."

"Oh, well…," she sighed, "I suppose I could try to find a babysitter."

"Um, excuse me... I'm sorry to interrupt, but I could do it if you'd like," Jan Di said.

Dr. Jang turned to Jan Di, "You want to babysit my son?"

"Well, if it'd help you two out. I'm off Friday. It'll be good practice for me," Jan Di chuckled.

"Well, I suppose…if you want to…," Dr. Jang looked to Dr. Baek for approval.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you, Dr. Yoon," she replied.

"Yes, thanks a lot, Kiddo," Dr. Jang smiled at Jan Di.

Jan Di nodded. "Well, I'll be going," Jan Di smiled and bowed to both of them.

Dr. Jang watched Jan Di walk away for a few seconds before turning back to his ex-wife. Dr. Baek smirked at him.

"What?"

She simply gave him a knowing look, which seemed to hold a hint of disapproval.

" _What_?" Dr. Jang repeated, with an edge to his tone. Somehow he felt she was silently judging him.

Dr. Baek shook her head. "Nothing… I'll be going then. See you later."

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were going for her ultrasound today. They were very excited that they would be hearing their baby's heartbeat for the first time.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had been highly anxious after her miscarriage. Ji Hoo had insisted that Jan Di get a thorough check-up and blood work done just to be certain that nothing was wrong. They were relieved when the blood work came back normal, and everything so far had been fine with this pregnancy.

Jan Di was instructed to lie down on the examination table. Ji Hoo held her hand while the technician placed the cool gel upon her abdomen. Then the technician positioned the transducer. Jan Di squeezed Ji Hoo's hand tighter, suddenly fearing that a heartbeat would not be heard. Ji Hoo realized that Jan Di was holding her breath. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered reassuring words in her ear.

The technician moved the wand along Jan Di's stomach. Jan Di and Ji Hoo stared at the screen, as the black and white image of their child danced upon it. They smiled, and Ji Hoo brought Jan Di's hand up and placed a kiss upon it.

"There," the technician pointed on the monitor, "See that flickering?" They nodded. "That is your baby's heart." Ji Hoo and Jan Di stared in awe.

And then they heard it, the steady beat of their baby's heart, thumping like wild horses galloping on a windy day.

"It's very strong," the technician informed them, and Jan Di and Ji Hoo exchanged a look of pure joy.

They shared the news with F3 and Ga Eul shortly after the ultrasound. They were still anxious because it was a bit early, but the good news was too difficult to keep from their friends. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong admitted that they suspected. Though they didn't say so, Jan Di appeared to have put on a few pounds. Joon Pyo was clueless, of course.

F3 and Ga Eul were ecstatic about the news, even Joon Pyo, and they all crowded Jan Di and hugged her. And Ji Hoo showed them the ultrasound.

* * *

Several days later, Jan Di went to Dr. Jang's apartment to babysit Shi-Woo. Dr. Jang opened the door and bid her enter. It was very much a bachelor pad, but there were also toys strewn about, so it was obvious that a single dad lived there.

"Sorry about the mess," Dr. Jang rubbed the back of his neck, "I, uh, haven't had a woman here in awhile..."

Dr. Jang mentally berated himself for the comment. _Idiot, that was a stupid thing to say!_ It either made him sound pitiful or like he was suggesting she was there for some reason other than babysitting...

He quickly digressed, "Um, let me give you a tour." Dr. Jang guided Jan Di ahead, making a disgusted face at himself behind her back. He showed Jan Di around the apartment and gave her instructions for Shi-Woo.

"There's not much here to eat, but you're welcome to whatever you'd like," he added after completing the tour in the kitchen.

Shi-Woo came out of his room. He hugged Dr. Jang's leg and peeked out from behind.

"You remember, Ms. Jan Di, right?"

Shi-Woo nodded, still clinging to his father's leg.

"Hi, Shi-Woo. We're going to have fun today! Please take care of me!" Jan Di exclaimed. Dr. Jang smiled and glanced down at Shi-Woo. "You hear that, son?" Shi-Woo nodded.

Dr. Jang pulled on his lab coat and grabbed his briefcase. "I really appreciate this," he said.

"No problem, Seonsaengnim! We'll be fine; don't worry. Now, go and have a good day!"

Jan Di bowed to Dr. Jang. He smiled and touched her arm lightly before taking his leave.

* * *

After Dr. Jang left, Jan Di turned to Shi-Woo.

"So, Shi-Woo, what would you like to do first?"

Shi-Woo quietly led her to his room. He began pulling out his toys to show her. Shi-Woo took out a series of toy cars and handed one to Jan Di.

"Do you want to have a race?" she asked.

Shi-Woo smiled and nodded, and the two of them began pushing cars along the floor and making vrooming sounds.

After a few hours of racing, building blocks, and a couple rounds of hide-n-seek, Jan Di left Shi-Woo to play alone while she made him some dinner. She prepared his favorite dish, according to Dr. Jang, and then called for him. She called several times. Just as she prepared to go and look for him, he ambled into the dining room and sat down. She put the meal before him on his favorite character plate, but he simply looked at it and said he wasn't hungry.

"You're not hungry? But it's your favorite. Don't you want to try a little bit?"

She noticed he looked a bit pale. "Shi-Woo, are you OK?"

Shi-Woo shook his head, "My tummy hurts," and then he began clutching at his stomach and groaning.

* * *

Jan Di rushed Shi-Woo to the hospital. She'd paged Ji Hoo, who was the surgeon on call. Ji Hoo met up with Jan Di in the exam room, as Shi-Woo was being examined by one of the pediatricians.

"Ji Hoo-yah!" Jan Di called to him, and he went to her side.

Ji Hoo could tell that Jan Di was worried, but she was maintaining a calm, professional decorum.

"He wasn't eating and told me his stomach hurt. His temperature was 100 degrees when I checked. I thought perhaps he had the flu. He couldn't tell me the exact spot it hurt, but he was clutching his right side, so then I thought appendicitis," she explained to the pediatrician.

"That's a good diagnosis, my love," Ji Hoo said.

"Did he vomit?" the pediatrician asked, as he pressed lightly on Shi-Woo's abdomen. Shi-Woo's eyes were closed tightly and he was whimpering in pain. After the pediatrician released the pressure upon his abdomen Shi-Woo squeezed out a few tears and the cries became more insistent. It tugged at Jan Di's heart.

"Yes, twice," she said, furrowing her brow.

"Yes, it is appendicitis. Good that you brought him in. The peritoneum seems to be very inflamed. I believe the appendix is close to bursting. He needs to have surgery immediately," the pediatrician turned to Ji Hoo, "Fortunately I don't have to call for a surgical consult. Can you take him now, Dr. Yoon?"

Ji Hoo nodded. A nurse brought a gurney in and placed Shi-Woo upon it, just as Dr. Jang rushed in. Jan Di had paged him, too. "Seonsaengnim…"

"Shi-Woo!" Dr. Jang rushed to his son's side and began stroking his hair. "Appa?" Shi-Woo mumbled, still clutching at his stomach. His young face had gone white and was twisted in pain. Dr. Jang felt his heart wrench within his chest at the sight of his son. He looked to Jan Di and Ji Hoo.

"Seonsaengnim, it is appendicitis. Ji Hoo needs to take Shi-Woo now for surgery."

Dr. Jang nodded, his chest rising and falling heavily while still stroking Shi-Woo's dampened hair.

"Appa, I'm scared," Shi-Woo muttered between short cries.

Dr. Jang tightened his jaw. He'd never seen his son in such pain, and it was _killing_ him.

"Don't worry, son. Appa's _friend_ Dr. Yoon is going to make you feel better. You're just going to sleep for a little while. It won't hurt, and when you wake up, Appa will be there. Can you be a brave boy for Appa?"

"Yes, Appa...," Shi-Woo mumbled.

Dr. Jang looked at Ji Hoo, and Ji Hoo nodded to him. They seemed to exchange a silent conversation. Jan Di imagined it went something like:

 _Dr. Jang: I'm trusting you… My son's life is in your hands…_

 _Ji Hoo: Don't worry. I'll take care of him…_

And then, Shi-Woo was taken away, with Ji Hoo and Dr. Jang on each side of the gurney.

* * *

Dr. Jang watched through the glass of the operating room as a vigilante, while Ji Hoo and his team removed Shi-Woo's appendix. Everything appeared to be going smoothly, and Dr. Jang was developing a new-found _respect_ ….even an … _appreciation_ for Ji Hoo's abilities.

Regardless, the tightness in Dr. Jang's chest, much like his personality, stubbornly refused to subside. At least it would not until Shi-Woo was out of surgery, awake, and Dr. Jang could verify that he was indeed fine. Dr. Jang stared into the operating room with arms tightly crossed.

Jan Di moved toward Dr. Jang slowly, tentatively, as one would approach a guard dog. "Excuse me, Seonsaengnim?"

"What is it, Kiddo?" he asked in a steady voice.

"Why don't you sit down and relax for a little while?"

Dr. Jang shook his head, "I _can't_. I can't _relax_. When your child is born, you'll understand…," he remained fixated upon his son lying on the operating table.

Jan Di pursed her lips and nodded. She paused only briefly before tugging him by the arm and breaking his self-cocoon. "Sure you can! It's easy, let me show you!"

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Just take a short break, and then you can come right back. Shi-Woo is in very good hands. Come on; let me treat you to one cup of tea…"

Jan Di was literally shoving Dr. Jang out of the observation room now. Dr. Jang exhaled sharply. He glanced down at the tiny determined young woman, who, stronger than she looked, was using brute force upon him. Afraid she would hurt herself, he softened, "Fine, I'll go. You don't have to push me…," he grinned.

* * *

Jan Di and Dr. Jang sat in the waiting room sipping cups of hot tea out of paper cups from the vending machine. Dr. Jang set down his cup and buried his face in his hands.

"It's just so hard, as a parent, to watch your child in pain…," he muttered, staring out and dropping his hands to his knees.

Jan Di glanced down and nodded. They were both silent for a moment. Then, Jan Di reached out and gently placed her hand over his.

Dr. Jang's lips parted slightly, surprised by her initiation of touch. He instinctively took hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Thank you," he said, still looking out ahead and holding her small hand within his. Dr. Jang's hands were rougher than Ji Hoo's, whose hands were relatively soft for a man aside from the occasional callous. Perhaps it was due to all the procedures he'd performed.

Jan Di wasn't entirely comfortable, but she allowed her hand to remain limply within Dr. Jang's. "For what, Seonsaengnim?" she asked, glancing down.

"For realizing what was wrong with Shi-Woo and for taking care of him."

"Well, I'd be a pretty bad doctor if I didn't…," she replied simply.

"You probably saved his life," Dr. Jang commented.

"I just brought him here, that's all."

"Well, you recognized what it was and brought him in quickly. If the appendix had burst, it would have been much worse… So, thank you," Dr. Jang gave her hand a last squeeze before releasing it.

Jan Di nodded. "I was really worried for him… I just kept thinking...what if I don't get there in time? But, I just tried to keep my cool and do what needed to be done."

Dr. Jang smiled, "Well, you did a good job."

"I guess my first babysitting job was a failure. Your kid ended up in the hospital…"

Dr. Jang gave a short laugh. "No, it wasn't your fault. On the contrary, I'm glad that you were the one with him…if it couldn't be me then I'm glad he was in the hands of…someone who cared and knew what to do."

"Thank you, Seonsaengnim." Their eyes met, and he gave her an appreciative smile.

* * *

The operation was a success. Shi-Woo was moved to a recovery room, and Ji Hoo left the operating room to greet Dr. Jang and Dr. Baek, who had quickly returned from her conference when she heard the news.

"Thank you, Dr. Yoon," Dr. Jang stuck out his hand, and the two men exchanged a firm shake.

"Yes, thank you so much, Dr. Yoon!" Dr. Baek embraced a slightly stunned Ji Hoo, while an even more stunned Dr. Jang looked on.

Dr. Baek quickly pulled back. "Sorry, Dr. Yoon, emotional mother...," she gave a short awkward laugh. Ji Hoo shook his head. "No, it's fine. I understand."

* * *

Dr. Jang and Dr. Baek sat in Shi-Woo's room with him. He was sleeping now. They'd spent the past hour pleasantly reminiscing about their son. Dr. Baek held Shi-Woo's hand, as Dr. Jang took a peek at his surgery site. "Well, I must admit, he did a good job," Dr. Jang mumbled.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Dr. Yoon is quite impressive," Dr. Baek commented.

Dr. Jang stared at her. "What does that mean?"

Dr. Baek looked to Dr. Jang curiously. "I just mean that he's good at what he does. Do you have some problem with Dr. Yoon?"

Dr. Jang exhaled, "No, I don't have a problem with him."

"Good. I would hope not. He just saved our son's life." Dr. Jang nodded and stood. He began to pace around the room.

"You know there's talk about you two, don't you?" Dr. Jang muttered after a moment.

"Talk?"

"Yes. That you two are… _involved_ …"

"That's ridiculous!" she exclaimed. "And I'm not going to discuss something so juvenile with you while our son lies here recovering from surgery," she said in an insistent whisper.

Dr. Jang nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry," he replied, thinking that was the end of it. But Dr. Baek dragged him by the arm to a more private location.

"You're unbelievable," she put her hands upon her hips. "I like Dr. Yoon as a person, OK. He's one of the most compassionate men I've ever met, and yes, he's attractive, but he's married. I'd never get involved with a married man! I can't believe you'd even bring up that outrageous rumor… And since when do you listen to or care about rumors? …What, are you jealous, perhaps?" Dr. Baek raised a brow.

"Now you're being the ridiculous one…"

Dr. Baek pursed her lips, "You _are_ jealous…"

Dr. Jang scoffed. "Why would I be jealous of who you are or aren't interested in?"

"Oh, you're jealous of Dr. Yoon, alright, but not because of me…"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You like his wife, don't you?"

Dr. Jang scoffed, "That's absurd!" he practically shouted.

Dr. Baek shook her head. "No, it's not. I've seen the way you look at her, and I've witnessed some of your interactions…and you only just confirmed it for me…"

Dr. Jang exhaled sharply, his chest rising and falling heavily.

"I'm not taunting you about this. You can't help having feelings for someone, and I feel for you, I do. But you need to admit it to yourself. The first step is admitting you have a problem."

"Don't give me that psychobabble…"

"I mean it. You need to admit it to yourself and then figure out how to deal with it… I know that you're not the type of guy to get involved with a married woman. I don't worry that you'll do something, but I do worry about you getting hurt, so…"

Dr. Jang scoffed, "You're worried about me? Warning me, perhaps? You sound like Dr. Yoon now..."

"What?"

Dr. Jang paused and tightened his jaw, "He _warned_ me not to get too attached to Jan Di."

"Ahh, so he's even noticed it. Not that I'm surprised. It's pretty obvious."

Dr. Jang clenched his jaw tighter.

"That's all I have to say about it," she sighed, I'm going back to see our son now."

* * *

 _The Second Trimester_

During the second trimester, Jan Di's nausea subsided and her emotions leveled out a bit, but she still felt some of the hormonal effects of pregnancy.

One day, Jan Did was highly upset about her clothes no longer fitting her. Ji Hoo rationally pointed out that they would simply go shopping for more clothes. And so they did.

Ji Hoo was incredibly patient and supportive about shopping for maternity clothing. And Jan Di was finally able to find some things she liked and could fit.

After that, they got caught up in looking at baby items. And then, Ji Hoo went overboard on buying baby stuff. Jan Di eventually had to cut off her overly excited husband. She soon realized that she needed to watch out for Grandfather, too, who had also started buying things. This child was going to be very spoiled, Jan Di thought…

* * *

At week 20, Ji Hoo and Jan Di went for another ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby. Then Ji Hoo invited F3 and Ga Eul over for a little gathering to share the news.

Due to their busy schedules, it had been a few months since Jan Di and Ji Hoo had seen F3, and she'd grown significantly larger.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di opened the door to greet them. It clearly caught F3 off-guard to see the change in her.

"Whoa, Jan Di, you're so…" Woo Bin began. Jan Di stared at him. Ji Hoo shook his head in warning from behind Jan Di.

"Huge!" Joon Pyo finished Woo Bin's thought.

"Ya!" Jan Di pinched Joon Pyo's arm hard.

"Aish! Ya, Yoon Jan Di!" he rubbed the spot she had dug her fingers into.

"You look beautiful, Jan Di," Ga Eul interjected.

"Yes, absolutely beautiful," Yi Jeong agreed, while holding Ga Eul tightly around the waist from behind. Ga Eul slipped out of Yi Jeong's arms and went to Jan Di to embrace her.

Woo Bin nodded fervently in agreement. "That's what I was going to say, so _beautiful_!" Woo Bin gave Jan Di a warm hug. "Right Joon Pyo?"

Joon Pyo nodded, still rubbing his arm.

Ji Hoo approached Joon Pyo while Jan Di and Ga Eul chatted away out of earshot. "I tried to warn you, Joon Pyo," Ji Hoo said, shaking his head. "She's sensitive about her appearance right now."

"How do you know? What, did you tell her the same thing?" Joon Pyo asked.

"No. I would _never_ say that to her. I just know… And you deserved what you got," he smirked at Joon Pyo.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo gathered all their friends around, and Ji Hoo put his arm around Jan Di.

"It's a boy!" Jan Di said, and Ji Hoo proudly showed off their latest ultrasound picture.

F3 was clearly excited that the baby was a boy. When names were brought up Joon Pyo suggested naming the baby after him. Ji Hoo and F2 laughed at this.

Jan Di scoffed, "We're probably going to name him after Ji Hoo's dad," she replied and suggested that Joon Pyo was a little too full of himself. She couldn't help but laugh, though. Then, Joon Pyo and F3 began discussing their _plans_ for the child…

"You're not turning my son into the next F4!" Jan Di suddenly exclaimed. Ji Hoo grinned and F3 stared at her, slightly hurt. Joon Pyo took particular offense to this.

"And what's wrong with F4?" Joon Pyo demanded, folding his arms. F3 looked to her in unison, curious for her response.

"N-nothing _…_ ," Jan Di stuttered, feeling as though she was being eyed up by a pack of hungry wolves. _Anymore…_

"I just don't want my son to be spoi-…," F4 waited for her to finish, "…I just don't want him to act like a…," they continued to stare at her in wait. Knowing she was in a bit of a bind with no hope for escape, Jan Di muttered, "I just don't want him to think he's privileged, OK!"

F3 decided to let it go _this time_ , and the friends spent the evening talking and laughing together.

* * *

Despite what she said, Jan Di truly appreciated her beloved F4, and she had to admit it was rather cute how excited they all were. F3 had also begun buying gifts for the baby, and rather extravagant ones at that. Jan Di was honestly surprised they hadn't yet offered to buy their developing child a car for when he learned to drive.

And they had been incredibly supportive, too. Jan Di and Ji Hoo had talked about turning her old room in the Yoon household into a nursery for the baby. But Jan Di had worried about being so far from the baby, so Woo Bin had his construction company add an adjoining room to Jan Di and Ji Hoo's bedroom to be used for a nursery. Woo Bin ensured that the process was done quickly and expertly.

* * *

Jan Di walked into the house one day to see Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Woo Bin, and even Joon Pyo painting and decorating the newly constructed nursery. Jan Di smiled, recalling the time F3 had worked so hard to fix up the apartment that she briefly lived in with Kang San. It had infuriated her that all their hard work was almost immediately destroyed by Madam Kang.

"You guys are doing this yourselves?" Jan Di asked incredulously.

"Yea, it's fun!" Woo Bin interjected.

"Fun?" Joon Pyo scoffed. "It's work!"

Jan Di smiled. This was likely more work than Joon Pyo had ever done in his whole life.

She watched the group work, smiling at their interactions. Joon Pyo was trying to control everything, of course. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were still in that phase where they couldn't keep their hands off each other, so they were intermittently being playful and flirtatious. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were clearly in the zone and working steadily. And the whole group was happily chatting away. They _did_ make it look fun, and Jan Di suddenly wanted to join them. She offered to help, but Ji Hoo refused and gently led her from the room and insisted she rest. She reluctantly agreed, and he gave her a quick kiss before returning to work.

* * *

A few days later, Ji Hoo returned home from the hospital. Jan Di had been off that day.

"Jan Di?" Ji Hoo called for her.

Jan Di shuffled out of the bedroom.

"Hi. How was your day? I brought you something to eat," he said, smiling at her and holding up a bag from her favorite take-out place.

She said nothing but immediately closed the space between them, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down hard against her lips. Ji Hoo's eyes went wide for a split second before he released the bag and succumbed to her. Jan Di moved her lips steadily over his, slowly deepening the kiss, and he eagerly participated. She held him tightly against her, and he moved his hands to rest on her slightly enlarged waist.

After nearly a minute of kissing, Jan Di was beginning to test Ji Hoo's lung capacity. Fortunately, he was a musician, so his was better than most. He _was_ beginning to feel the need to come up for air, but her mouth still held his prisoner. He had no idea how she was continuing…

Finally, her lips left his and she took a step back. He stared at her, catching his breath, with the hint of a satisfied smile upon his face.

 _How are those hormones, Jan Di?_

During the past few weeks Jan Di had been craving physical touch often, and on more than one occasion she had practically _attacked_ Ji Hoo. Not that he was complaining in the slightest… He was perfectly happy to oblige her.

Jan Di smiled crookedly, "I missed you," she explained.

He approached her once more and ran his hands lightly up and down her arms. "I like it when you miss me," he grinned. "I missed you, too." He gave her another kiss, albeit a shorter, softer one.

"What did you bring for dinner?" she excitedly asked. Apparently her _appetite_ for him was satiated and she was now ready for _food_.

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh and presented the bag to her.

* * *

That night, Jan Di was propped up by a mountain of pillows and nestled against Ji Hoo as he read a medical journal. He wore his reading glasses and was in full concentration mode. He held the article with one hand, while rubbing her back with his other.

Jan Di gasped lightly. Ji Hoo turned to her, with a look of concern.

"I felt something…" Ji Hoo's lips parted, and she put his hand on her stomach.

"He's moving…," Ji Hoo smiled. They each had a hand on her stomach now.

Jan Di smiled, "He's moving a lot…whoa!" she felt a kick.

"I felt that, too," he said, "Looks like he's going to have his mother's kick." Ji Hoo grinned.

Jan Di chuckled, "And here I thought he was going to be calm and even-tempered like his father..."

Ji Hoo chuckled. "I guess not," he teased.

"There's another one," Ji Hoo smiled. "Yea, that was a big one!" Jan Di replied.

Ji Hoo began gently rubbing Jan Di's stomach, as he did each night.

* * *

Once their baby developed the ability to hear sounds, Ji Hoo began playing music for him. He continued playing classical music to Jan Di's stomach, and he also played his violin and the piano for the baby. And they were always talking to the baby so that he would get used to the sound of their voices and feel comforted.

* * *

 _The Third Trimester_

Weeks 28 and on of the pregnancy brought a new series of lovely challenges for Jan Di, many of which she wanted _no one_ to know about, including Ji Hoo. Jan Di was constantly feeling tired, embarrassingly needing frequent bathroom breaks, and things were swelling... She was no longer able to wear her ring, so she kept it on the chain around her neck all of the time rather than just at work. Her ankles were swollen, and her back and feet were often sore, but she was not one to complain. Ji Hoo noticed, of course, and he suggested soaking her feet, which was helpful. And he even sweetly offered to rub her feet and back on more than one occasion. She would often sit with her legs propped over his lap and her back against the armrest of the couch. She liked the position and told him it felt good on her back.

And then there was the continued weight gain, which Jan Di did not enjoy but knew that it was necessary. Ji Hoo always made sure she ate enough and gained at a healthy rate. She felt rather self-conscious about her husband keeping track of her weight so carefully…

There was many a day when Jan Di felt that she looked simply hideous. She'd never been one to worry much about her appearance, but it had become painfully obvious that she could not be very appealing at this time. Ji Hoo was good about making her feel better about herself, though, and he was constantly telling her how beautiful she was. She didn't always believe him, but she appreciated it regardless.

* * *

Jan Di had experienced some pain and bleeding midway through her third trimester, and the obstetrician expected placental previa. So Jan Di was put on bed rest during her last weeks of pregnancy.

The news had made Ji Hoo insane with worry and protectiveness and all he'd wanted to do was be by her side 24-7 and wait on her hand and foot, which he did when he wasn't at work. She was honestly surprised she'd been able to convince him to go to work at all. Jan Di had insisted that she would be fine on her own while Ji Hoo was at work, but he wouldn't hear of it. He'd hired a personal nurse for her, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable, despite the nurse being very, very good. Ji Hoo must have paid extra to ensure that Jan Di received top quality treatment. And she was receiving frequent fetal monitoring by home visit, and Grandfather had been performing his own check-ups on her.

Grandfather had been amazing, too. He was extremely excited and protective of Jan Di, much like his grandson. Grandfather had also insisted upon being there for her, but Jan Di had refused to allow him to temporarily shut down the clinic. So, he'd compromised with her and hired on a temporary replacement. Dr. Jang had also agreed to help out at the clinic when he could; he'd always enjoyed doing that, but it made Jan Di feel guilty. She knew that Dr. Jang had to be putting in an insane amount of work hours because of her.

The whole thing actually brought an immense amount of guilt to Jan Di. Everyone was going to so much trouble just for her. Whenever she expressed this, Ji Hoo would immediately tell her not to worry and remind her that she needed to keep her stress level down. Still, Jan Di had to smile at what an amazing husband and team she had behind her. She felt very fortunate to have them all…

* * *

Jan Di was going _crazy_ from boredom while on bed rest. Grandfather did his best to keep her company when Ji Hoo was at the hospital, and Ga Eul, and F3 visited her, as well. Joon Pyo had even made appearances while Alex was in New York on business. Ji Hoo was constantly checking in every spare moment he got. And Dr. Jang had been sending her messages here and there torturing her about not being at work, though she knew he was only joking. Then, he'd always ask about how she was doing and tell a funny or interesting anecdote about a coworker or patient.

Fluffy had been her ever faithful companion and currently lay in the bed beside Jan Di. Ji Hoo didn't like Fluffy being in the bed and complained that he got dog fur everywhere, despite the maid regularly taking care of that for them. But given Jan Di's condition, Ji Hoo had allowed it.

* * *

Jan Di sat propped up in bed, reading and stroking Fluffy's head, as he lay protectively next to her. Just then, Jan Di felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and she hunched over slightly. Fluffy began to whimper and nudge her. She attempted to pat his head but felt another pain. She called out for the nurse and then Grandfather and clutched at her stomach. Fluffy began to bark wildly and leaped from the bed and ran from the room. Moments later Grandfather and Jan Di's nurse rushed into the bedroom led by Fluffy.

"Jan Di-yah! Are you alright?" Concern was plastered upon Grandfather's withered face.

"I felt some pain in my abdomen…," she mumbled.

And then she noticed the blood. She looked to Grandfather helplessly, "Grandfather…"

"We better get you to the hospital," Grandfather said.

* * *

Jan Di sat in the examining room with the obstetrician and Grandfather. Ji Hoo rushed in, looking panicked.

"Jan Di-yah, are you alright?" he was at her side in seconds, stroking her arms.

"I'm OK, Ji Hoo-yah," Jan Di smiled tenderly up at him.

"She's going to need an emergency Cesarean," the obstetrician informed them. A gurney was brought in, and she was placed upon it.

Ji Hoo took Jan Di's hand and leaned down. He stroked her forehead with his other. "Everything is going to be alright, my otter," he said in as reassuring a tone as he could muster.

"I know," she smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He placed a kiss upon her knuckles. Jan Di noticed Ji Hoo's furrowed brow and she pursed her lips. "Don't worry, my firefighter…," she gave him a sweet smile.

He placed a searing kiss upon her forehead, and his eyes fluttered closed. "I'll be right there by your side… I love you so much," he whispered, gently squeezing her hand. Jan Di smiled and squeezed back. "I love you, too."

Ji Hoo had always been impressed and _touched_ by Jan Di's spirit. He thought on this as he watched his brave, beautiful wife being wheeled off to the operating room. She had to be afraid… _He_ was afraid; he was damn _terrified_ …but she didn't show a speck of fear. Perhaps she was putting on a strong front for his sake. That would be just like his otter to do...

* * *

As Ji Hoo prepared to follow Jan Di, Dr. Jang arrived, catching sight of her being wheeled away. "What's going on?" he asked. F3 and Ga Eul showed up minutes after. Ji Hoo briefly caught them all up.

Ji Hoo and Dr. Jang both prepared to follow Jan Di, but an OR nurse stopped them. She informed them that they were short staffed and needed another surgeon for Jan Di's C-section.

"I'll do it," Ji Hoo immediately offered. Dr. Jang shook his head, "No, Dr. Yoon."

"I know it's not my area, but I can assist," Ji Hoo insisted.

"You can't," Dr. Jang said directly. Ji Hoo stared hard at Dr. Jang. "You're way too emotional."

"I'm fine," Ji Hoo insisted, his eyes slightly reddened.

Dr. Jang tightened his mouth and gestured downward. "Look at your hand, Dr. Yoon."

Ji Hoo raised his dominant hand and held it out straight. He noticed that his _always_ perfectly steady hand was shaking lightly. He stared at his hand for a moment, as if to will it to stop, but the shaking only continued to increase at an uncontrollable rate.

"You can't possibly perform surgery right now," Dr. Jang said.

Ji Hoo's chest rose and fell heavily. He put a hand to his head.

"I'll do it," Dr. Jang said, turning to the nurse, and then he prepared to leave.

"But, with all due respect, Dr. Jang," Ji Hoo began, "You haven't done surgery in years…"

Dr. Jang turned back to him. "It doesn't matter. I know what I'm doing. I have a hell of a lot more experience than you… I know what I'm capable of."

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw.

The OR nurse and the group looked between the two.

"Excuse me, but we need to begin soon. I need a decision, Seonsaengnims," the nurse gave a low bow in apology for her blunt words.

"This isn't the time for this," Ji Hoo spoke in a low tone to Dr. Jang.

Dr. Jang sighed and then nodded. "You're right, and I'm sorry. This isn't some competition or ego trip, Dr. Yoon. If I didn't think I could handle it, I wouldn't do it. And you should be there holding her hand…"

Ji Hoo nodded. Both men were on edge from stress, but Ji Hoo knew that Jan Di was relying on both of them to have it together. She needed a surgeon and she needed the support of her husband. It was not the time for petty arguments. All Ji Hoo cared about right now was that Jan Di and his baby were safe and taken care of.

Surrendering, Ji Hoo said, "I…don't think I need to tell you…how important this is to me… If something goes wrong…," his voice quavered slightly.

Dr. Jang could tell that Ji Hoo was just afraid and hadn't been trying to insult his abilities. Emotions were running high for everyone, and they had both snapped a bit… A silent understanding passed between them.

"Nothing will go wrong."

Ji Hoo and Dr. Jang exchanged a serious look.

"Trust me, like I trusted _you_ with my son... I'll take care of her. I…care for her, too…"

Ji Hoo stared hard at Dr. Jang and nodded. "I know." For the first time, Ji Hoo was grateful that Dr. Jang cared so much for Jan Di.

* * *

Ji Hoo turned to F3, Ga Eul, and Grandfather. They all wore worried expressions, particularly Ga Eul, who Yi Jeong was holding for comfort. They all headed toward the observation room of the OR.

"What the hell was that?" Joon Pyo asked as he kept stride with Ji Hoo's accelerated pace.

"What?" Ji Hoo asked, staring resolutely ahead.

"That little display… What's with you and that guy?" Joon Pyo asked.

"Ahh, it's a long story. No time to explain."

The group was taken to an observation area outside of the OR with a nearby waiting room, while Ji Hoo scrubbed up and put on sterile garb to accompany Jan Di.

* * *

Jan Di was wheeled into the operating room. Ji Hoo was by her side in surgical garb and holding her hand. Dr. Jang would be performing the surgery with the obstetrician and a neonatal team. A blue divider was placed to obstruct the lower half of her body where the surgeons would be doing their work from view. Jan Di had elected for an epidural rather than anesthesia to prevent any chance of harm to their baby.

"You ready, Kiddo?" Dr. Jang asked, and Jan Di nodded. Ji Hoo gave Jan Di a reassuring smile, and she smiled back at him, with no hint of fear on her face, only trust. Ji Hoo squeezed Jan Di's hand as the anesthesiologist made the injection in her spine. It only pinched for a second.

Jan Di shot a glance to her side to see F3, Ga Eul, and Grandfather all watching intently through the glass. Yi Jeong had his arms wrapped around a clearly concerned Ga Eul.

Jan Di felt rather on display, but she was thankful for her _family_ being there. Her parents and Kang San were on their way. She was rather glad they weren't watching what she could only assume was a rather graphic display. Neither she nor Ji Hoo could really see what was going on, and she hoped that the others didn't have the best view either.

* * *

Moments later Jan Di felt the tingling sensation of numbness setting into her lower half. Ji Hoo stroked her forehead and placed a kiss upon it.

"You're doing great, my love."

"I'm going to make the incision now, Kiddo," Dr. Jang relayed.

"You ready, my love?" Ji Hoo asked. Jan Di gave a determined nod, and he squeezed her hand.

Dr. Jang placed the scalpel delicately upon Jan Di's abdomen and made the incision with deft hand. He had demanded only perfection from himself and the team for _this particular_ surgery.

The sensation was very strange for Jan Di, but she felt no pain, and she was reassured with Ji Hoo by her side. Ji Hoo delicately wiped her brow with his handkerchief when drops of perspiration began to form.

And she had to admit that she had no qualms about putting herself and her baby in the hands of Dr. Jang. The team suctioned and began the process of bringing Jan Di and Ji Hoo's little boy into the world…

* * *

The procedure was surprisingly short. Jan Di felt a slight tugging, and then before she and Ji Hoo knew it Dr. Jang had cut the umbilical cord and was holding up their _son_ …

To their great disappointment he was quickly taken away to be cleaned and suctioned. For a moment Jan Di and Ji Hoo were fearful because they did not hear his cry. But then they heard it, the cry of their son…

Ji Hoo felt he had never heard a more beautiful sound in this world. His ears had been privileged to the most exquisite music in the world, yet none of it came close to hearing his son's tiny voice for the first time.

And then their baby boy, about the size of a small watermelon was handed back to Dr. Jang, and he held him up for Jan Di and Ji Hoo to see. Their baby was small and wrinkled, with a tuft of rust-colored hair atop his head. Jan Di and Ji Hoo stared in awe at the mini version of themselves with tears in their eyes. Then, they shared a look of pure contentment, and Ji Hoo kissed Jan Di's forehead.

"You were amazing…," he said before turning his eyes back to their son.

The newborn squirmed within Dr. Jang's arms, and his tiny fingers and toes reflexively curled. After a few moments he opened his large dark eyes to look around his new world, still crying softly. He settled his gaze upon Jan Di and Ji Hoo, and the crying stopped.

Jan Di felt tears roll down her cheeks, as she grasped Ji Hoo's hand and he laid his other atop hers. Ji Hoo felt an overwhelmingly warm sensation within his chest. His son had arrived!

"He's so…so… _perfect_ ," Jan Di muttered. "He is," Ji Hoo instantly agreed. And they could not tear their eyes from him; it was a more incredible experience than either of them had imagined.

* * *

Dr. Jang prepared to place the baby upon Jan Di's chest, but he was informed to wait. Words couldn't express Jan Di and Ji Hoo's disappointment when their baby was snatched away for a routine check-up before they were allowed to hold him. Ji Hoo so longed to hold his precious son in his arms with his beloved Jan Di.

Then, Dr. Jang and the team returned their attention to finishing the procedure. And Ji Hoo's focus shifted to Jan Di.

Ji Hoo's blissful reality was shattered in an instant when he felt Jan Di's hand that had been squeezing his only seconds before go lifeless within his. Her eyes closed and her head lolled back. He quickly placed an arm behind her head in support.

"Jan Di-yah, Jan Di!" Ji Hoo felt his stomach drop out, and he was suddenly finding it very difficult to maintain basic functioning.

Then Ji Hoo heard the devastating sound of the monitor behind him, indicating that Jan Di's vital signs were dropping, and he knew immediately that she was in trouble.

Dr. Jang heard it, too. His head shot to to the monitor and then back to Jan Di. Beads of sweat welled up on his now wrinkled brow upon noticing the problem. _No…_

"Dr. Yoon, please leave," Dr. Jang said in as steady a voice as he could muster.

Ji Hoo was unable to see clearly what was happening but was able hear the monitor screaming behind him, as he held Jan Di's limp hand.

"No! What's going on?" Ji Hoo demanded in a voice laced with pure panic.

"It's postpartum hemorrhage, likely due to the placental previa," one of the neonatal surgeons said.

The color immediately drained from Ji Hoo's face, matching the paleness of Jan Di's.

Dr. Jang had taken control of the room and was barking orders to tie off the blood vessels and control the bleeding.

"BP is dropping rapidly...," a member of the surgical team called out.

 _Dammit…_ "Dr. Yoon, please _get out_!" Dr. Jang urged a second time, raising his voice slightly. No response. "Dr. Yoon!"

Still clutching Jan Di's hand, Ji Hoo haphazardly reached for something with his other to stabilize himself. Ji Hoo felt his knees buckling and suddenly he could no longer feel his legs. He grasped at the air for something to keep him upright, but he was instead caught by a nearby surgeon.

"Get Dr. Yoon out of here!" Dr. Jang barked, and two members of the surgical team practically dragged a disoriented Ji Hoo from the operating room. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong quickly relieved the surgeons of their burden, each catching Ji Hoo by an arm, calling his name, and asking if he was alright. He was repeatedly muttering Jan Di's name.

* * *

Grandfather put a hand on Ji Hoo's back, "Are you OK, my boy?" Ji Hoo didn't answer. Joon Pyo looked to Ji Hoo and then back to Jan Di in the operating room, clenching his jaw and hugging himself tight.

Ji Hoo was staring blankly into the operating room. If his mind had lungs, it would be screaming at the top of them right now. _No, no, no; this can't be happening, NO!_ Standing only through physical support from two of his best friends and barely maintaining sanity, Ji Hoo attempted to calm his ransacked mind. He told himself that everything would be fine. He told himself that he needed to be strong for Jan Di.

And then Jan Di's heart stopped… She wasn't breathing…

"No!" Dr. Jang shouted. They all exchanged desperate glances with one another and stared into the operating room, as Dr. Jang and the team immediately began resuscitation.

And at that moment, Ji Hoo, the level-headed one, the epitome of calmness completely unraveled. Was his worst fear coming true at this very moment? And here he was, helpless to stop it!

Ji Hoo retreated from this world and into his own internal one. His mind was caught up in a whirlwind of thoughts and memories, all centered around Jan Di. His _Jan Di_ , his otter, his one true love…

In a flash he could see her: her pretty face, her eyes crinkling, her lips curving up slightly in that smile she gave when she was amused or being playful… He could _hear_ her: the way she would say his name, the way she would yell when she was angry about some injustice… He could _feel_ her: the warmth of her touch upon his hand, the softness of her lips upon his…

Then, a flood of memories swept him away: the first time he saw her, kissing her on the beach in New Caledonia, playing the piano together, their first date, their wedding, their honeymoon… Each precious moment was playing out before him on a sweetly torturous loop: their hugs, their kisses, their touches, their friendship, and their love…

He couldn't imagine his life without her. Every ounce of happiness he had was wrapped up within her… He couldn't even think of his son right now.

 _"Jan Di, I love you, I need you; I can't live without you…please don't leave me!"_ were his silent pleas.

Ji Hoo murmured Jan Di's name, and then blank…

* * *

Yi Jeong had gone to Ga Eul and was holding her tightly for comfort. Tears were now streaming down her face, and she was sobbing lightly. Woo Bin had his hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder, and Grandfather had a hand on his back. And they were all staring into the operating room in utter desperation.

When Ji Hoo began to collapse, Woo Bin and Grandfather caught him, and Yi Jeong rushed to relieve Grandfather. Joon Pyo glanced between Jan Di and Ji Hoo. Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and Grandfather were repeatedly calling Ji Hoo's name, but he was giving no reaction. His eyes were vast and empty as black holes.

"Joon Pyo…" Yi Jeong looked desperately to Joon Pyo, as if asking what they should do. No one was truly thinking clearly.

Joon Pyo turned his eyes to F3. F2 was supporting a practically catatonic Ji Hoo. Joon Pyo had heard that Ji Hoo was once this way as a child, but he'd never seen him in such a state, and frankly it scared the hell out of him.

Joon Pyo shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw. He looked at Jan Di and then back to F3.

"Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, get Ji Hoo out of here!" Joon Pyo demanded.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin took Ji Hoo by each arm to lead him away. Yi Jeong looked tenderly at his wife. "Jagiya," Yi Jeong said softly, "please come, too." And Yi Jeong and Woo Bin led Ji Hoo out of the observation room. Ga Eul shot a last look to Jan Di through the glass before placing a hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs and rushing off after the others.

* * *

Joon Pyo folded his arms and stared into the operating room, as Dr. Jang and the team worked to revive Jan Di.

Joon Pyo was fighting back stinging tears and the overwhelming urge to put his fist through the glass, but he needed to be the strong one now. This _helplessness_ that he was currently experiencing…, he despised it. And the thought of Jan Di leaving this world _so soon_ , like _this_ …no, he couldn't even think it!

He, Goo Joon Pyo, refused to accept it!

 _Jan Di, you're not weak; you're strong! You can't do this! You can't leave! He needs you, Jan Di! …We…need you, Jan Di!_

* * *

"Dammit, Jan Di, don't do this…," Dr. Jang commanded as he pressed his hands into her chest to stimulate her heart. "…Jan Di, you never give up on anything, so I'm not letting you give up now! You can't leave…you have people who love you here…you have a son now who needs you…you have a husband who loves you more than anything…," he continued with the compressions.

"And….and…dammit, I love you, too, so I'm not letting you go!" Dr. Jang shouted. He brushed aside the oxygen mask, placed his mouth over Jan Di's, and breathed into her.

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! I'll update as soon as possible. Oh, and we're assuming here that Ji Hoo's hair is naturally red. I thought it made their son a bit more special and Ji Hoo-ish by giving him reddish hair.**

 **Thoughts? Reviews appreciated!**


	16. Seok-young

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! The first part may seem confusing, but just keep reading and hopefully it'll make sense._**

 ** _ssi: Mr./Mrs._**

 ** _Saranghae: I love you_**

 ** _Kamsahamnida: Thank you, formal_**

 ** _Guest 1: I am considering writing a Yi Jeong/Ga Eul story. I may begin to start putting updates on my profile page for my writing plans, or you can follow me for when I post my next works. And thank you very much for the compliment._**

 ** _Guest 2: Thank you very much! Glad you enjoyed it!_**

 _Ji Hoo's POV_

How could Jan Di just leave me in the blink of an eye like that?! What miserable existence is in store for me now? How will I possibly go on?

But, I have to go on, don't I, Jan Di-yah? I _have to_ go on…for our son…

But, I don't want to go on… I feel so cold, so empty… I haven't felt this way since my parents died…

Without you, who am I? I'm nothing… If you don't exist, I don't want to exist…

* * *

"Ji Hoo-yah?" he heard _her_ voice calling to him, but he could not see her… Suddenly, he was surrounded by a haze.

"Jan Di?!" Ji Hoo called for her, as he scanned through the fog…

He heard her _sweet_ voice again, sweeter than anything he had ever tasted, "Ji Hoo-yah, what's wrong? I heard the emergency bell, so I came to help…," she said.

"Jan Di-yah! Where are you?!" He still could not see her; he was becoming frantic looking for her now...

Then, he finally saw her from a distance. He began to rush to her, but she seemed so far away…

"Jan Di! Jan Di!" he repeatedly called her name as he hastened toward where she stood. Yet, suddenly his legs felt so _heavy_ , and he felt as though he was moving in slow motion.

Suddenly, Jan Di was _there_ , standing before him. She looked almost ethereal. "Jan Di-yah, you're here?" He reached out to touch her, but it was as if a blockade had been erected between them.

"Of course I'm here, Ji Hoo-yah. I will always be _here_ … Why do you look so sad?"

"It's because…I don't think I can go on without you… And I don't think I can raise our son without you…," he uttered miserably.

Jan Di's lips curved up slightly. "Babo," she whispered in a tone of amusement mixed with affection.

"What?"

"Babo…," she repeated, "…you won't have to raise our son without me… Of course we are going to raise him together!"

"But Jan Di, you're…aren't you…," he was struggling to form the word, "…dead?"

* * *

F2 supported Ji Hoo. They led him to the private waiting area and placed him in a chair. Joon Pyo returned after about 10 minutes.

"How is he?" Joon Pyo asked.

"He's still not responding to us," Yi Jeong replied.

"Ji Hoo-yah, wake up!" Joon Pyo leaned down and put his hands on Ji Hoo's shoulders. He shook him vigorously, but Ji Hoo did not appear to register the force. Joon Pyo looked into Ji Hoo's eyes, which were dark and empty and seemed to penetrate right through him. Joon Pyo clenched his jaw. "Aish! Yoon Ji Hoo, snap out of it!" Joon Pyo reared back as if to hit Ji Hoo.

"Joon Pyo! What are you doing?!" Woo Bin narrowly caught Joon Pyo's arm before he struck Ji Hoo. Yi Jeong put a hand to his head and rubbed lightly.

Joon Pyo looked to Woo Bin, his face tightened in desperation and his arm trembling within his friend's grasp. "He can't be like this; he needs to snap out of it!" Joon Pyo exclaimed.

"He's in shock, Joon Pyo," Grandfather calmly explained, as he made his way over, "He should lie down."

* * *

"Dead?" Jan Di questioned, "…Where did you get that idea, silly?" she smiled at Ji Hoo. He looked at her, slightly stunned.

"But, it _is_ time for you to wake up…," Jan Di said.

"Wake up?" he asked, perplexed.

"Yes, everyone is worried about you. And our son wants to see his daddy… So, please wake up now," she smiled and turned from him to walk away.

"Jan Di, wait!" he shouted for her and began to pursue, but for some reason he could not catch her. His legs didn't even feel part of his body. He kept moving toward Jan Di's voice, which was sounding further and further away… She was repeating, "Wake up, time to wake up, Ji Hoo-yah…," as she'd said on many other occasions when trying to wake him from a nap or in the morning from a dead sleep.

* * *

Joon Pyo stood over Ji Hoo, who lay in a hospital bed with his feet elevated and a blanket over him. His eyes were open, but he didn't seem to be present in the room. F2 also stood around them.

"Yoon Ji Hoo, look at me! You listen to me! Hear my voice! Jan Di is alright, so you need to snap out of it! You need to wake up, wake up, so you can go and see her and your son!"

* * *

Ji Hoo stared after where Jan Di had been. He could no longer hear her voice. Just then, he heard another voice. _Joon Pyo?_

* * *

Ji Hoo blinked a few times and suddenly there was life in his eyes once more. His vision slowly came into focus. "Joon Pyo?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Jan Di, is she…OK?" he held his breath, fearful for Joon Pyo's answer.

"Yes, she's going to be fine."

"And my son?"

"He's fine, too. He's in the nursery."

Ji Hoo breathed a heavy sigh of relief and buried his face in his hands. Then, he quickly sat upright and began getting out of the bed. "Slowly, Ji Hoo-yah, slowly…perhaps you should rest a bit longer…," Yi Jeong said.

"No! I don't want to rest! I want to see Jan Di and my son right now," he demanded, and they helped him to stand. He needed to verify that Jan Di was in fact alive and that he had not just seen some ghost.

* * *

Dr. Jang sat at his desk in his office. He rubbed his temple, recalling his dramatic operating room confession to Jan Di's lifeless body before the operating team.

Dr. Jang exhaled sharply. _What was I thinking?! Why did I say that?!_ He desperately hoped that Ji Hoo and Jan Di, _especially_ , would never, ever find out what he said.

He glanced at the Eiffel Tower paper weight that Jan Di had given him, which resided on the corner of his desk. He picked it up and and turned it over in his hand.

He'd never really given much thought to his feelings for Jan Di. He felt… _comfortable_ …with her. He felt close to her. He was able to talk to her about just about anything, despite their difference in status and the small age difference. And she was able to make him smile, even when he was in a bad mood.

What he'd said, it had just spouted from his mouth when he thought she was going to die. And she _had_ been _dead_ , clinically _dead_ for a few agonizing minutes. And in those few minutes he had become a _desperate_ man…and his chest had ached, painfully.

But, he had refused to accept it. And he would have done almost anything to bring her back… He hadn't realized how important she'd become to him. The thought of losing her was… _excruciating_ …

Dr. Jang sighed. He set the Eiffel Tower back down in its place and ran his fingers through his jet black slicked back tresses.

Mi-Kyung had been right… He _did_ have a problem to deal with…

 _What now?_

 _Love? I love her? Where the hell did that come from?_

At most he'd thought that he cared for her as a dear friend. This emotion had snuck up on him, like a deadly assassin.

He resolved to just push down whatever this feeling was that he was having and never think of it again. He would certainly never _speak_ of it again.

Dr. Jang scoffed at himself, "I need a girlfriend…" He gave a short laugh and shook his head.

* * *

Joon Pyo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jeong led Ji Hoo to Jan Di's room. Ji Hoo was walking very quickly. "What happened?" Ji Hoo asked as he made his way to her room.

Joon Pyo explained that Dr. Jang and the team had revived Jan Di and controlled the bleeding.

"She needed a transfusion. Joon Pyo was a match, so he donated blood," Yi Jeong said.

Ji Hoo stopped and looked at Joon Pyo appreciatively. He then noticed that Joon Pyo's sleeve was partially rolled up and he was bandaged. "Joon Pyo…"

"I know," Joon Pyo nodded, as if no further words were necessary.

 _Everyone really stepped up for Jan Di, while I did nothing…,_ Ji Hoo thought remorsefully.

They all continued toward Jan Di's room. A nurse was just leaving when they arrived.

"You can go on in, but she's sleeping now," the nurse said.

"Has she seen the baby?" Ji Hoo asked.

"No, she hasn't woken yet. But we expect her to at any time."

Ji Hoo nodded and bowed to the nurse.

F4 entered Jan Di's hospital room. She lay in the bed, hooked up to an IV and breathing on her own. Ga Eul and Grandfather sat beside Jan Di's bed. They both looked up when F4 arrived. Grandfather stood, looking relieved to see Ji Hoo conscious and standing, and Ga Eul rushed to them.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae. Are you alright?" she asked.

Ji Hoo nodded, staring at Jan Di lying in the bed. He moved past Ga Eul and went to Jan Di's bedside. Ji Hoo sat and took Jan Di's small hand in his. Grandfather placed a hand upon Ji Hoo's shoulder and patted lightly. "We'll give you a moment," he said, as he shuffled to the door and rounded up the group to leave. Joon Pyo shot a last glance to Jan Di before exiting the room.

* * *

Ji Hoo brought his forehead down to Jan Di's hand and rubbed against it lightly. "Oh, Jan Di, my love…" He kissed her hand over and over. He'd never known such sweet relief... He watched her chest slowly rise and fall.

"Are you really OK?" he asked, with tears in his eyes now, "I was so terrified…I've never been so terrified in my life… Mianhae, Jan Di-yah, mianhae! Please forgive me…for not being there for you…" He held her hand in both of his, running his thumb over each tiny bone of the hand of the woman he loved more than anything.

Ji Hoo studied Jan Di's face. Still holding her hand with one of his, he caressed her cheek with the other. She made a small, almost childlike, noise and her eyes began to flutter. His heart skipped a beat, and he gave her hand a light squeeze, "Jan Di-yah?"

Jan Di's lashes continued to flutter. He stared at her intently, and then she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before settling her gaze upon him. Her lips curved to form a smile. "Ji Hoo-yah…"

"Jan Di," he said her name fervently and leaned closer. "You're OK! I thought I lost you…," he placed a burning kiss upon her forehead, never releasing her hand. His heart leaped when he felt her squeeze back, her warmth returning.

Ji Hoo broke the kiss and gazed upon Jan Di. "Ji Hoo-yah…where is our son? Is he…OK?" a look of panic suddenly spread across Jan Di's face. Ji Hoo realized that Jan Di had no idea what had happened after their son was taken away and she lost consciousness. Truly, he did not know for sure either. He only knew that F4 and Grandfather informed him that their baby was fine and was in the nursery. He had not yet been there to see him. He felt badly about this, but he'd been so preoccupied with checking on Jan Di.

"He's fine, my love. I was just going to go and see him. I'll bring him in."

Jan Di nodded. "Yes, please do that. I want to hold him."

A nurse stopped by just then. "Oh, you're awake, good." She briefly checked Jan Di's vitals. "Would you like to hold your baby?"

Jan Di nodded, "Yes, please!"

The nurse nodded, "I'll bring him. You should also try feeding him soon if you feel up to it."

The nurse entered a few moments later, holding their son. "Here he is," she said in a sweet voice. Ji Hoo and Jan Di smiled widely. The nurse placed the baby in Jan Di's eager arms, and she cradled him. The baby wriggled and drew up his knees but then immediately relaxed and settled into his mother's embrace. Jan Di held him close against her chest. She smiled down at him, "Annyeong," she whispered sweetly and kissed his tiny, delicate forehead. Then the newborn stared up at Jan Di with eyes wide.

Ji Hoo moved closer to stroke the baby's small red head and then placed a kiss atop it. His hair was soft as down and he had that indefinably sweet _baby_ smell. Then Ji Hoo ran his hand down the baby's arm and to his hand, and the newborn boy gripped his finger tight. Ji Hoo and Jan Di both had tears in their eyes now.

Jan Di sniffed and continued to gaze lovingly at their son while she cradled him, "What should we name him, Ji Hoo-yah? …I know we talked about naming him after your father or grandfather…you know, I was thinking, Grandfather has done so much for us… I think we should name him after Grandfather, if it's OK with you."

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded. "That sounds perfect. Seok-young it is, then. Yoon Seok-young."

"The second," Jan Di chuckled.

"Seok-young...saranghae…," Jan Di whispered. She had never known such instant, powerful love as this.

Ji Hoo smiled affectionately at the two of them, "May I hold him?" he asked after a moment.

"Of course," Jan Di passed Seok-young gently to Ji Hoo, "Here's your daddy..."

Ji Hoo took Seok-young ultra carefully into his arms and held him there. Jan Di's arms suddenly felt so _empty_ not having Seok-Young in them, but the sight of Ji Hoo holding Seok-young was indescribably beautiful to behold…

"My son…I can't believe it…," Ji Hoo placed a gentle, lingering kiss on Seok-young's head once more and also whispered, "Saranghae..." to him. Ji Hoo's rust-colored bangs brushed against Seok-Young's similarly tinted fuzz.

Ji Hoo stood and walked around while holding Seok-young. Then, he stopped. Father and son stared into each other's eyes, both captivated by each other. "He has your eyes, Jan Di," Ji Hoo whispered tenderly, still studying and memorizing Seok-young's every tiny feature.

"And your nose…and your hair, of course," she smiled.

* * *

Their friends and Grandfather had since made their way back to the room. Jan Di's parents and brother had also arrived and stood with the group. They all seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief that Jan Di was awake and that mother, father, and baby were all together now. They all stood around, smiling at the interactions between Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and the baby. Jan Di finally noticed them all lingering outside the door and waved them in.

"Jan Di-yah!" Ga Eul and Jan Di's family called her name in unison. "Ga Eul, Eomma, Appa, San-ah!" Jan Di smiled. They all rushed to her and took turns hugging her. Then, they all turned to Ji Hoo and the baby.

"Everyone, this is our son, Yoon Seok-young," Ji Hoo announced.

Grandfather looked to Ji Hoo, surprised, and his face lit up. Grandfather had been fighting back tears already; they escaped now, trickling down his crinkled cheeks. Grandfather and Ji Hoo exchanged an affectionate smile.

And they all crowded around Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Seok-young, fawning over the new baby. They took turns holding him. Jan Di's parents cooed over the baby. Grandfather greeted his great-grandson, promising to take him fishing when he was old enough and to show him many things. Jan Di and Ji Hoo exchanged a smile, knowing full well that the gruff old man would spoil the boy rotten.

Ga Eul, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin all held Seok-young, too. Ga Eul baby-talked Seok-young. Yi Jeong flashed a brilliant smile down at the boy, and Woo Bin smiled and gave Seok-young a "Yo, little man."

Finally, Woo Bin handed Seok-young off to Joon Pyo. At first, Joon Pyo appeared as if he had no idea what to do with the tiny thing lying in his strong arms. But then Joon Pyo smiled down at Seok-young.

"If your parents are ever being unfair, you come to your uncle Goo Joon Pyo, and I'll set them straight," Joon Pyo grinned.

"Your mom has a bad temper…," Joon Pyo informed Seok-young, who appeared to be listening intently.

"Ya! Look who's talking, Goo Joon Pyo!" Jan Di immediately jumped in. The group laughed, and Jan Di couldn't help a small smile from forming upon her lips.

Joon Pyo smirked and continued looking down at Seok-Young. "And your dad is kind of weird…," Ji Hoo gaped for a moment but then shook his head and chuckled lightly.

Then, Seok-young began to make a sucking motion with his mouth.

"What's he doing?" Joon Pyo looked down at Seok-young, perplexed.

"Oh, um, he's hungry. You'll have to give him back to me now, Joon Pyo," Jan Di said with a grin.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you all to leave for a little while," Ji Hoo said.

Joon Pyo took the baby to Jan Di and handed him off to her. The group said their goodbyes and left the room. A specialist was brought in to instruct Jan Di on how to feed Seok-young.

"This is so weird," Jan Di commented, as she smiled down at her son.

* * *

Ji Hoo walked down the hall to get something to drink for Jan Di. Dr. Jang was exiting his office and they came face to face. The two men stared at each other for a moment, expressionless. Dr. Jang wondered if Ji Hoo would try to blame him for Jan Di hemorrhaging, even though it was something that could not have been prevented. As the silence continued and the tension became palpable, Dr. Jang then wondered if Ji Hoo had heard about what he said to Jan Di in the operating room.

But then, Ji Hoo bowed very deeply, "Kamsahamnida, Dr. Jang."

Dr. Jang flinched slightly. "No need to thank me, Dr. Yoon."

Ji Hoo looked at Dr. Jang and a wide smile formed upon his face. Perhaps it was the intense relief he was feeling that Jan Di was alive, or perhaps it was the fact that he was bursting with happiness at being a parent, but Ji Hoo suddenly embraced Dr. Jang. Dr. Jang went ramrod stiff, shocked by the sudden gesture that was so very unlike Dr. Yoon.

"Thank you, Dr. Jang! Thank you so much for saving my wife and child…," Ji Hoo mumbled.

"It's OK, Dr. Yoon… Now, get a hold of yourself…"

Ji Hoo ended the hug as quickly as it began and gave a short laugh. "Sorry about that," Ji Hoo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dr. Jang cleared his throat, "No problem. How are Jan Di and your son doing?"

"They're fine, thank you."

Dr. Jang nodded, "Good." And with that, they took their leave of each other.

* * *

As Ji Hoo returned with Jan Di's drink, he crossed paths with Dr. Baek.

"Dr. Yoon," she called to him. He stopped, and she approached.

"How are you?"

He looked at her, confused for a moment.

"I was…concerned after what happened..." Dr. Baek had also discovered Ji Hoo in his incapacitated state. She'd diagnosed it as catatonic depression brought on by the stress of the traumatic experience and offered her services, but F4 had ensured that they could handle it and dismissed her.

 _Oh great, she must have witnessed it, too…_ "I'm fine, thank you."

She nodded, "Good."

He gave a quick bow and turned to leave.

"Dr. Yoon, how is your wife and child?"

"They're well, thank you."

"That's a relief," she said and then paused, "That was something very serious that you went through, so…if you need to talk…"

"Really, I'm fine now. But thank you for your concern." He gave her a polite nod, which she returned.

"Give them my regards," Dr. Baek said.

"I will. Thank you," he bowed to her once more and walked off.

* * *

Jan Di was resting, and Ji Hoo and F3 had gotten some coffee and were standing around talking. They were near the doctor's lounge. Ji Hoo caught a glimpse of several of the surgeons who operated on Jan Di, sipping coffee and talking. F4 collectively perked up at the next thing they overheard.

"So, Dr. Jang _really_ said he _loves_ Dr. Yoon Jan Di?" one of the surgeons asked, incredulous.

"Yes, right in the operating room! I couldn't believe it!" another responded.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin appeared shocked. Joon Pyo tightened his mouth. Then, F3 looked to Ji Hoo in unison. Ji Hoo's face was stone. He tensed and then simply turned and walked off without a word. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin looked to Joon Pyo. Yi Jeong crossed his arms, and Woo Bin mouthed "what the…," and they began to follow Ji Hoo. "Let him go," Joon Pyo said.

* * *

When Ji Hoo did not return after about a half hour, Joon Pyo went looking for him. By dumb luck he found him in a stairwell outside.

Ji Hoo noticed Joon Pyo's presence but said nothing at first. Joon Pyo leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Finally Ji Hoo spoke, "This is Jan Di's and my spot. We go here sometimes for a break or to talk or think…"

Joon Pyo nodded.

"So, what are you going to do?" Joon Pyo asked suddenly.

"Do?"

"Yes, about this Dr. Jang…"

Ji Hoo exhaled, "Nothing."

"You're really not going to do _anything_ about it?" Joon Pyo asked, incredulous.

"That's right."

"Why not? You're really just going to let another man say he loves your wife and do nothing about it?"

Ji Hoo clenched his fists at his sides and then relaxed them, "What would you have me do, Joon Pyo?"

"If it were me, I'd hit him!"

Ji Hoo smiled faintly. _Yes, just like Joon Pyo…_ "I'm not going to hit him."

Ji Hoo sighed, "…I suspected that he felt that way, and believe me, I don't like it one bit, but I don't feel threatened by him… And besides, I'm deeply grateful to him. He saved Jan Di's life, and that makes me indebted to him forever…"

"…When I first heard, I _did_ want to hit him…and I might have if I hadn't cooled off first… But, then I thought about it… I'm not going to hit the man who saved my reason for living…" Ji Hoo scoffed, "…While I did nothing, except fall apart…," he hung his head and buried his face in his hands.

Joon Pyo tightened his jaw. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"How can I not? _I_ …should have been the one to save her." He said it, though it seemed a ridiculous thing to say. What did it really matter who saved her, so long as she was alive?

Joon Pyo exhaled sharply, "You can't always be the one… You don't have to put it all on yourself… Hopefully, Jan Di will never be in danger again, but if she is…just know that you have people behind you."

Ji Hoo looked to Joon Pyo.

"Do you remember when I was afraid that something would happen to Jan Di and that I wouldn't know or be able to stop it? Do you remember how you reassured me…by telling me that you and the rest of F4 were behind me?"

Ji Hoo nodded.

"Well, the same goes for you. We are behind you and Jan Di."

"Goo Joon Pyo…," Ji Hoo uttered, truly touched.

Joon Pyo rolled his eyes and put a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder, "Besides, like you told me, Jan Di is not weak, so try not to worry so much…"

Ji Hoo nodded.

"But you're really not even going to give that guy a piece of your mind?"

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw, "No."

"Well, if you're not going to do anything about it, then maybe I will!"

"Joon Pyo? What are you going to do? Joon Pyo!" Ji Hoo called after him, but he was already gone.

* * *

Later that evening, Jan Di was napping, and Ji Hoo had fallen asleep against her bed. He woke when she stirred in her sleep. He brushed her bangs aside and kissed her forehead before getting up to go and check on Seok-Young in the nursery.

After Ji Hoo had left, Dr. Jang passed by and noticed Jan Di sleeping alone in the bed. He entered the room. Dr. Jang stood there for a moment. He crossed his arms and watched, as if guarding over her while she slept.

Joon Pyo arrived at the room. He tightened his jaw as he watched Dr. Jang gaze upon Jan Di.

Dr. Jang suddenly felt the strange urge to kiss Jan Di's forehead, but he refrained. That would be completely unprofessional and inappropriate. He exhaled and turned to see Goo Joon Pyo standing in the doorway with arms neatly folded.

"Oh. Goo Joon Pyo, right?"

"Yes. Dr. Jang, was it? Could I have a word?" Joon Pyo stared hard at Dr. Jang, fighting the strong urge to throw a punch.

Dr. Jang led Joon Pyo to his office and offered him a seat before sitting behind his own desk. "What can I do for you, Goo Joon Pyo-ssi?"

Joon Pyo tightened his mouth. "I heard what you said in the operating room…"

Dr. Jang scoffed, "Oh, you did, huh?"

Joon Pyo squinted, becoming increasingly irritated by Dr. Jang's careless attitude. "Yes. And I didn't like it," he stared at him.

"With all due respect, Goo Joon Pyo-ssi, do we really need to discuss this trivial matter? I'm very busy…" Dr. Jang moved to stand.

"Trivial?" Joon Pyo squinted at Dr. Jang. "You call professing love to a married woman _trivial_? And while her husband is in a state of shock…"

Dr. Jang exhaled sharply, "Just disregard what I said. It just came out in the heat of the moment. I didn't mean it."

Joon Pyo scoffed. _In the heat of the moment? How could that kind of thing just come out in the heat of the moment?_

"Well, know this…those two people are my best friends. And if you cause _any_ trouble between them whatsoever…you will have to answer to me..."

Dr. Jang tightened his jaw and nodded slowly, "I understand, and I don't intend to. Do you have anything else to say, Goo Joon Pyo-ssi?"

Joon Pyo rose, "No, I'm leaving...," then he turned back. "You know, _Dr. Jang_ …," Joon Pyo nearly spat out his name. "I had intended to hit you for what you said," Joon Pyo clenched his fist at his side.

"You're just lucky that Yoon Ji Hoo is a much more rational and kinder man than me. He convinced me not to," Joon Pyo shot back at him.

Dr. Jang's lips parted. _So, he knows, too…great…_ Dr. Jang hoped that neither of them would say anything to Jan Di.

"He feels gratitidue toward you…don't take that for granted. And don't _ever_ pull anything like that again with Jan Di, or next time…I won't hold back, I promise you," Joon Pyo warned. And before Dr. Jang had time to react, Joon Pyo was gone.

Dr. Jang sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

That night, Jan Di lay in her hospital bed holding the sleeping Seok-Young with Ji Hoo by her side. Jan Di and Ji Hoo had been taking turns holding him and resting.

Grandfather, Ga Eul, and F4 had all stayed until asked to leave. Woo Bin had been able to sweet talk a few of the nurses for extra time past visiting hours, and he'd been slipped a couple of phone numbers by the single ones.

Grandfather, Jan Di's family, and their friends had all spent time visiting Jan Di and Seok-young. Ga Eul had chatted away with Jan Di along with Yi Jeong and had also spent some one-on-one time with Jan Di.

Jan Di recalled Joon Pyo stopping in her room earlier when she was alone…

* * *

 _Jan Di gazed affectionately at her dear friend, her former love, the man whose blood had sustained her and was coursing through her veins like a raging river._

 _Joon Pyo took a seat beside her, "How are you feeling Yoon Jan Di?"_

 _"Ahh, not too bad...just a little tired," she smiled._

 _"It's a relief that weeds don't die easily," he teased, a faint smile crossing his lips. It was all he knew to say. Joon Pyo had never been good with words, but even a poet could not sufficiently express the relief Joon Pyo had felt when he watched Jan Di return to life in that operating room._

 _Jan Di chuckled, knowing what he meant. Then, she grew serious, "Thank you, Goo Joon Pyo, for what you did."_

 _"It was no big deal."_

 _"It was a huge deal, Joon Pyo. Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome." They exchanged a smile. Then there was silence for a moment._

 _Before it became too awkward, Jan Di asked, "How's Alex?"_

 _"She's doing fine. She's still in New York, but she asked about you. She was worried, but I filled her in."_

 _Jan Di smiled, "Well, tell her hi for me."_

 _"I will."_

 _Jan Di and Joon Pyo talked casually for awhile longer, until a nurse came in with Seok-Young._

* * *

Due to Jan Di and Ji Hoo's condition, Seok-young had been placed in a radiant warmer during the first hour after his birth. Grandfather and F3 had closely monitored Seok-young's status during Jan Di and Ji Hoo's incapacitation.

To everyone's great relief, Seok-young had been determined healthy at birth. Though he'd weighed only 2.4 kg and was only 50 cm when born, he was still in the healthy range. And his heart rate, respiration, muscle tone, reflexes, and color had all been good.

Though Jan Di and Ji Hoo were greatly relieved that Seok-young was in good physical condition, they very much regretted the lack of physical contact he'd gotten during that time. So, they were doing their best to give him as much touch and affection as possible now. Fortunately, he was responding well and their bond was deepening. Jan Di had been nursing Seok-young about every 3 hours. She felt that she and her son were beginning to get the hang of it.

It had gotten late, and Ji Hoo had taken a walk down the hall with a fussy Seok-young, who seemed to calm when his daddy walked the halls with him. Overall, Jan Di had been right. Seok-young seemed to have inherited his father's serene demeanor. But he _was_ still a newborn, so he would occasionally cry.

* * *

Dr. Jang stopped by Jan Di's room and noticed that it was empty. He had been avoiding Jan Di's room when others were there or when she was awake.

When he arrived, Jan Di appeared to be resting. Her eyes were closed, so he stopped in. He began checking her vitals on the monitor to ensure that everything was good. Jan Di stirred and opened her eyes.

"Seonsaengnim," she sat up.

"Oh, hey Kiddo, how are you feeling?"

"Better. But where have you been hiding?" Jan Di placed her hands upon her hips, wrinkling her hospital gown.

"I, um…what do you mean? I wasn't _hiding_!" he exclaimed.

"I was just kidding, Seonsaengnim…" Jan Di studied him.

Dr. Jang gave a short laugh. "Oh, yes of course," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just hadn't seen you around, and I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what, Kiddo?"

"For taking care of my baby and me…I don't know all the details, but I heard there were some complications in surgery, but you and the team really worked hard."

Dr. Jang nodded. He wondered what version of the story she'd gotten. "No problem, Kiddo."

There was silence for a moment. "So, Seonsaengnim…do you think I can do this?"

"Do what, Kiddo?"

"Be a mom…"

Dr. Jang smiled. "Of course you can."

"Is it really tough to be a parent? Wow, that's a stupid question…," she chuckled, "…Of course it is."

"It's not easy, no, but you'll get the hang of it. And there's no doubt in my mind that you'll be a great mom."

She smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, Seonsaengnim…"

Dr. Jang sighed, "Now, I need to go check on some patients. You get some rest," he gave her hair a quick ruffle before leaving.

As Dr. Jang exited the room, Ji Hoo returned. He was still holding Seok-young, who was fast asleep against his chest.

"Dr. Yoon. Excuse me, I was just leaving."

Ji Hoo nodded. They made eye contact for a moment before giving each other the briefest of nods and parting ways.

* * *

Jan Di remained in the hospital a few more days for observation. Ji Hoo checked in on her whenever he was not in surgery, and Dr. Jang stopped in, as well, though he was careful to avoid times when Ji Hoo was there.

Once she was discharged, Jan Di took a maternity leave at home to care for Seok-Young. Ji Hoo had insisted that she take at least the 6 weeks paid that she was offered, but he hoped she would take longer. It wasn't like they needed the money, and he preferred that she be at home with the baby. Also, there was slim to no chance that she would lose her position by being away longer.

Jan Di hadn't decided yet, though. She was torn by the desire to be at home with her son and the desire to do her life's work. She felt a bit guilty, too, that she wasn't there for her patients.

Ji Hoo had hired a nanny to help Jan Di out with the baby. And Grandfather had also been eager to help with Seok-young's care when he wasn't at the clinic.

* * *

 _The First Five Weeks_

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were both thrilled to be parents, despite it being challenging. Over the first few weeks, they began to learn what it truly meant to be parents and they became accustomed to their son's needs.

The cycle was pretty simple: eat, go to the bathroom, sleep, and repeat. They became experts in changing diapers and soothing their son. They began to decipher Seok-young's various cries in order to understand what he was demanding of them, whether it be I'm hungry; I need to be changed, or I want attention.

Ji Hoo would often play lullabies on his violin to Seok-young, and the boy would drift off to the sound of his father's enchanting music. Fortunately, Seok-young was similar to his father in his sleep habits, so he slept often and usually through the night.

Living up to his mother's namesake, Seok-young began to grow like a _weed_. He hit his first growth spurt at two weeks, right on schedule, and continued from there. His movements began to be more fluid, and he was focusing on things better.

There were a few small scares, most of which Jan Di and Ji Hoo were well-equipped to deal with given that they were doctors. Still, they found themselves to be a bit overly _protective_ as parents.

Around four weeks, Seok-young began to babble and make a lot of noises. Jan Di found it adorable, and she began talking back to him. Ji Hoo couldn't help but smile when he caught her having a full conversation with their infant son.

The five week mark was exciting because Seok-young showed off his first smile. Jan Di had squealed and then grabbed her phone to take a picture. She'd sent it to Ji Hoo at the hospital, who had also been thrilled and deeply sorry he missed it. He was able to bring about the smile for himself later, though.

And Ji Hoo was also elated that Seok-young had begun to appreciate music. Seok-young was entranced by any musical sound now and consequently some things that were just _sounds_ and not music at all, like when the maid would run the vacuum.

* * *

The first five weeks was an experience and held its challenges for Ji Hoo and Jan Di. They were both very tired for one, despite the nanny and Grandfather helping immensely. But overall, things had been great. Except for one thing…

Jan Di had the suspicion that something was bothering Ji Hoo and had been for awhile…ever since Seok-young's birth. But when she asked him if something was wrong he'd simply reassure her and change the subject. It was beginning to worry her, though.

Ji Hoo had been quieter than usual, and though he was devoted to their son and to her, Jan Di felt that something was _off_ between them. Perhaps it was just that transition from being a married couple to being parents… She'd heard that it could be tough on relationships. And it wasn't like they weren't getting along. Things were just…different…and Ji Hoo seemed preoccupied…

* * *

It was a typical day at the hospital, and Ji Hoo was between surgeries. Jan Di was at home with Seok-young. Ji Hoo made his way to the psychiatric department and asked if Dr. Baek was available. Her secretary checked, and Dr. Baek came out of her office.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath, "Could I talk to you?" he asked.

She nodded, "Sure, come in," and she led him into her office.

 **A/N: OK, hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! Hope the beginning wasn't too confusing, but let me know. I meant for it to be a little mysterious and the parts with Ji Hoo and Jan Di were supposed to be in Ji Hoo's head. Sorry about all the jumping around, hopefully that wasn't confusing and flowed OK... Thanks for reading! :)**


	17. Misunderstandings and Matchmaking

**A/N: Sorry for the slightly longer update time. Thank you all for your continued support! I don't know how good or interesting this chapter is, but let me know. I hope you'll enjoy!**

 **Ani: Thank you, glad you loved it!**

 **I believe I replied to all others in PM, but thanks everyone!**

Alex sat in her office in New York City sifting through a stack of financial documents. It was another late night for her. Several months ago, Alex's father had fallen ill, and this had greatly increased her responsibilities. She was now running the New York branch for him.

When things came crashing down and the business fell into chaos, Alex stepped up to the plate. She'd rushed off to New York without any explanation to Joon Pyo. And they hadn't gotten to have a talk about their relationship beforehand. For awhile Joon Pyo was freezing her out for taking off without telling him, but after a few weeks he broke down and contacted her.

Things seemed to be more under control now, but dealing with the business and with her father's illness all at once was taking its toll on Alex. She still had mixed feelings about her father regarding his role in Joo-Won's death, but he was her _father_ after all, so she had been doing her best to play the doting daughter.

Alex missed Joon Pyo greatly. And she could tell that he missed her, too. He complained at her a lot for leaving and for being gone so long. Alex felt she could really use Joon Pyo's help and support right now. More than anything, she simply wanted Joon Pyo to be around, but her pride would not allow her to ask for this.

Alex dug her finger into her temple. It had been hard to get down, but she managed it. That burning sensation in her throat was her swallowing her pride. She sighed and picked up her phone.

"…Joon Pyo, how are you?" she asked wearily. Alex's secretary entered and poured her a glass of sparkling water. Alex mumbled a silent thank you.

…

Alex smiled at Joon Pyo's greeting. "How are Jan Di and the baby?"

…

"Good…," they exchanged a few pleasantries, "…Joon Pyo," she hesitated before whispering into the phone, "I miss you..."

* * *

Ji Hoo sat silently on the couch in Dr. Baek's office for a good 5 minutes, staring at his hands. Dr. Baek sat in her chair, one leg crossed over the other, and waiting patiently for him to say something.

Finally, he spoke, "I don't really know what I'm doing here..."

She smiled faintly, "Well, clearly something is troubling you…that's why you're here in my office, isn't it?"

Ji Hoo tightened his mouth. _You could say that…_ Ji Hoo pondered for a moment and squeezed his knees. Suddenly, he rose from the couch. "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry to waste your time…"

"You didn't," she replied immediately and stood.

He bowed to her and turned to leave.

"Wait, Dr. Yoon." He turned partially back. "Whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here," she said.

Ji Hoo nodded and left the office.

* * *

Ji Hoo made several more attempts over the next two weeks to talk with Dr. Baek about his problem. He would make an appointment to speak with her, sit on the couch silently for 5 to 10 minutes—one day he made it up to 15—and then he would get up and excuse himself to leave.

Dr. Baek began to ask him some questions to facilitate a conversation and in attempt to _guess_ at what his problem was. He would say very little, but from what she could piece together from what he gave her, she had determined that he was having some kind of issue related to his wife but that he did not want to burden her with it.

Ji Hoo was always very apologetic for taking up Dr. Baek's time, but she did not mind her bi-weekly visits from Dr. Yoon. She saw him once a week with Ha-Joon and once alone. He fascinated her, and she truly wanted to help him with _whatever_ he was going through. And she had to admit that she rather enjoyed his company, even if he said very little.

* * *

Dr. Jang picked up his phone to call Jan Di from the hospital. She would be returning from maternity leave in a few days. Despite being surrounded by patients and colleagues and having plenty to do, he found things to be a bit _dull_ without her. She always made things more interesting and had a way of brightening his day. And he had to admit, he missed her.

Dr. Jang always found some _excuse_ to call her up. Today, he had a good one. One of Jan Di's chronic patients had returned, and he refused to allow anyone else to treat him. He was a crotchety old beast of a man, who Jan Di had managed to charm.

"Hey Kiddo, guess who's back?" Dr. Jang asked into the phone.

"Ohh, Mr. Gwon?!"

"That's right, and he's kicked out three different doctors, including me, and he insists upon seeing you…even though I told him you're at home with your new baby…," Dr. Jang shook his head.

"Is that so?" Dr. Jang could almost picture Jan Di putting her hands upon her tiny hips. "Put him on," Jan Di demanded.

Dr. Jang entered Mr. Gwon's room, and he immediately started grumbling until Dr. Jang shoved the phone at him, "Dr. Yoon is on the line," and when Mr. Gwon looked confused, Dr. Jang clarified, "…You know, the pretty lady doctor, as you call her."

Dr. Jang crossed his arms and watched the change in Mr. Gwon's face in amusement. Mr. Gwon's brow wrinkled, and he tightened his jaw at whatever Jan Di was saying on the other end. Dr. Jang could faintly hear Jan Di's loud voice scolding him, and he appeared as a child being reprimanded.

"Well, I uh…OK…," Mr. Gwon stammered and then handed the phone roughly back to Dr. Jang.

Dr. Jang turned from Mr. Gwon and smiled, "What did you say to him, Kiddo?"

"Oh, I just gave him a little lecture about his health, and then I told him that if he didn't let my seonsaengnim treat him that there was going to be _trouble_ when I got back…"

Dr. Jang gave a short laugh, as he shot an, "I'll be back," and pointed to Mr. Gwon before walking out of his room.

"You're amazing, Kiddo," Dr. Jang said, more affectionately than he'd intended. "I can already tell you're going to be a strict mother," he chuckled.

"I don't know. Ji Hoo might be the strict one."

Dr. Jang's smile faded slightly, "…Well, I guess I better let you get back to your son. Sorry to bother you."

Jan Di ensured it was no problem, and they said their goodbyes.

* * *

Jan Di had returned to work from her maternity leave. To the best of Dr. Jang's knowledge, Jan Di was not aware of what he'd said in the operating room, and he planned to keep it that way. When Dr. Jang found out who blabbed about his confession to Jan Di, he had made some not-so-veiled threats about never speaking of it again.

Jan Di was glad to be back at the hospital, but she still felt torn. It had been incredibly difficult leaving her nearly two-month old, despite knowing he was in the very capable hands of the nanny and Grandfather. She kept thinking about what she could be missing out on...

Jan Di's work kept her busy, and Dr. Jang attempted to take her mind off Seok-young. He assured her that every parent feels that way at first, and he did his best to make her laugh. It worked part of the time, and the other times she simply pretended. Ji Hoo also reassured Jan Di about Seok-young and had prevented her from calling to check on him more than a few times.

Sometimes Jan Di would sneak a call home in, and once Grandfather had _told her off_. Jan Di recalled the conversation.

 _"I have it completely under control, young lady! Do you think I don't know how to care for my own great-grandson?" he barked._

 _"O-of course, I know you can, Grandfather. It's just that I…missed him…"_

Grandfather had not actually been angry with her. And Ji Hoo couldn't help but chuckle when Jan Di hung her head and almost childishly told him, "Grandfather _yelled_ at me for checking in on Seok-young…" Ji Hoo teased that he _had_ warned her about it and then gave her a hug.

Jan Di had to admit that sometimes she went _a little_ overboard with checking in on Seok-young, but she was a _mother_ now, and it had completely changed her. How could she possibly be expected to not miss her infant son like crazy? She was practically bursting with love for the boy. She adored everything about him, his sweet little face, his tiny fingers that would grasp hold of her thumb when she was near, his teeny-tiny toes, the way his eyes would crinkle up when he smiled at her. There was an actual _physical_ ache in her chest when she was away from him.

Jan Di was sure that the men could not possibly understand this kind of love. Ji Hoo and Grandfather loved Seok-young like crazy, but still a mother's love was something _different_ entirely… She did not think that she loved their son _more_ than Ji Hoo, but the bond of mother and child was unique, special…

 _My Seok-young_ …, Jan Di thought tenderly.

Seok-young seemed to captivate everyone he came into contact with. He clearly had his father and Grandfather in the palm of his tiny hands, and even the _amazing_ F3 was no match for his charms. Seok-young had proven once and for all, what Jan Di had always suspected, that they were all a bunch of softies.

Despite Jan Di's initial objections, Joon Pyo had already made Seok-young an official member of F4. So, it would be _F5_ now, she supposed… Jan Di wasn't sure what all this would entail for her baby, obviously just some honorary title for the time being. But there was already talk from the group of whisking Seok-young off for some male bonding. Jan Di had rolled her eyes at that. _How much 'male bonding' can they do with a two-month old?_

Jan Di imagined Seok-young as an adolescent, though it pained her to think of him growing up already. She imagined that the girls would go nuts for him. And she hoped he wouldn't fall into pulling childish pranks, or _worse_ …but no, he had far better role models now.

* * *

Ji Hoo's work demands had increased, and Jan Di noticed that he continued to be _preoccupied_ … Ji Hoo was a quiet person by nature, but he'd always talked to her about what was on his mind. At the very least she could drag it out of him… Lately she'd been failing at even that. He seemed weary. They rarely met at their stairwell these days or got to have lunch together. She was always disappointed when he couldn't meet with her or had to cancel their little stairwell dates, but she did her best to be understanding.

When Jan Di was bummed out about Ji Hoo she would take the slightest bit of refuge in her friendship with Dr. Jang, though never mentioning what was actually bothering her. But even Dr. Jang seemed strange lately. He was quieter, too. And then there was some weird unspoken tension between Dr. Jang and Ji Hoo when they were in the same room, like two alpha dogs facing off. Jan Di wondered if perhaps something had happened between them. What was the deal with the men in her life these days?

* * *

It was a typical day at the hospital. Jan Di and Dr. Jang jumped into action when the EMTs brought in a man who was having a heart attack. Dr. Jang spoke with the lead of the EMTs, a spunky woman in her early thirties.

The female EMT immediately informed Dr. Jang of the action they had taken and that they had given the patient aspirin. Dr. Jang asked if they had verified the patient's medical history.

"Of course we did… _Dr. Jang_ ," she sassily replied, glancing at his ID badge. She then filled Dr. Jang in on what they'd learned. The female EMT—her name was Soo Wan, he noticed—smirked at Dr. Jang before taking her leave. The patient was stabilized and sent to the cardiac care unit.

Jan Di had noticed the female EMT before. She often brought patients in to the emergency room, though she and Dr. Jang were not always there. Jan Di had noticed the hint of a spark between the EMT girl and Dr. Jang. Jan Di was not usually the type to meddle in such things, but Dr. Jang had seemed so lonely lately…

Jan Di moved to stand beside Dr. Jang, who was scribbling off orders for tests to be done. Jan Di stood close and grinned up at him. He glanced down at her and smirked, "What is it, Kiddo? Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, nothing…I was just thinking…it seems like that female EMT likes you, Seonsaengnim," Jan Di nudged Dr. Jang lightly with her elbow.

"You think?" he replied with disinterest, still writing and not looking at her.

"Yeah, and she was pretty cute, right? …Why don't you ask her out?"

Dr. Jang smirked, "Since when are you so nosy?" Jan Di just stared at him.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know if I'm ready to start doing that…"

"You gotta get back on the horse sometime, Seonsaengnim…"

Dr. Jang nearly burst out laughing. "Back on the horse? Where did you pick up that phrase?" Jan Di chuckled.

She knew it was none of her business, but she was concerned for her boss and friend. He was always at the hospital, and it seemed to have taken its toll on him lately, so she persisted.

"Seonsaengnim, you should go out and have fun sometimes, you know?" Jan Di hesitated, hoping she wasn't overstepping her bounds as a friend, "...Is there anyone that you do like and would consider asking out?"

Dr. Jang looked at her then looked away and sighed. Ever since Jan Di's near death and his impulsive confession of love he couldn't seem to get her out of his head… "Well, there's this girl I really like…that I can't seem to get off my mind lately…," Dr. Jang said.

"Really?" Jan Di perked up, "What's she like?"

Dr. Jang smiled to himself, "Well, she's…really stubborn, clumsy, hot-headed…," he chuckled and looked off into the distance, "But she's also sweet, caring, and really cute…," he looked back at Jan Di. Something in his gaze made her turn away.

"Um, well it sounds like you really like her, Seonsaengnim," Jan Di said, not looking at him, "Why don't you ask her out?"

Jan Di cleared her throat and turned back to him, "Surely she'd go for a handsome, distinguished doctor like you, Seonsaengnim," she smiled and slapped him on the back.

Despite the compliment, he frowned, "I would, but she's completely unavailable..."

"Oh, I see," Jan Di looked down, "I'm sorry…"

Dr. Jang shrugged, "Eh, it is what it is…," he paused and gave Jan Di a playful grin, "Still, if she _was_ available, I think I could make her happy…," he gave Jan Di a wink. Jan Di's eyes grew slightly wide in surprise and she gave a nervous chuckle, "Um, I'm sure you could, Seonsaengnim."

Dr. Jang turned from Jan Di, feeling disgusted with himself. _Ugh, what am I doing…flirting shamelessly like this with a married woman?! I really, really need a girlfriend…_

Dr. Jang turned back to Jan Di, as if he'd come to a conclusion, "You know, maybe I will ask that EMT girl out…"

"Great! If I'm available, I could even babysit again for you if you need me to." She prayed that it wouldn't go anything like it had last time.

* * *

The evening of Dr. Jang's date arrived. He answered the door to find Jan Di on the other side. "Hello Seonsaen—" before she could finish he snatched her by the arm and pulled her in, "Good, you're here." He seemed a bit frantic. He wore a white button-up that was tucked in loosely and dark gray slacks.

"What's going on, Seonsaengnim?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "Uh, just having second thoughts about this whole thing…"

"Why?"

"I don't know… I haven't been on a date in…," he paused, appearing to do the math in his head, "Well, let's just say it's been _awhile_."

Jan Di nodded.

"For starters, I don't know what to wear. Why don't you come in and give me a woman's opinion?" he asked.

"Ok," she said and he ushered her into his bedroom. He pulled out two suits and held them up. "Which one?"

Jan Di began to make a face but stifled it, "Uh, they're nice, but what else do you have?"

He began rifling through his walk-in closet.

"You know, Ji Hoo would be much better at this than me. He knows much more about men's fashion than I do."

Jan Di thought of Ji Hoo. He had been weird about her going over to Dr. Jang's to babysit when she informed him of her offer. When she thought about it, Ji Hoo had been acting strangely about any mention of her friendship with Dr. Jang lately. And when she'd told him that Dr. Jang seemed lonely and that she had been trying to help him find a girlfriend Ji Hoo had rather sharply told her that she should stay out of it. She hadn't realized Ji Hoo was so against matchmaking, and sure it was the type of thing that could come back to bite someone, but she didn't really see how what she had done could cause any harm. But, she decided she would stay out of it from now on, and she told Ji Hoo that.

Dr. Jang made a face behind her back at her comment. Asking Dr. Yoon for fashion tips was the last thing Dr. Jang wanted to do, _almost_ … "Well, I don't know if we exactly have the same taste," he said. _Except perhaps in women…_

Dr. Jang held up two more suits. "Which do _you_ like better?"

Jan Di looked between them. "That one," she pointed to a dark gray suit. "That one is very nice."

Dr. Jang nodded, and Jan Di stepped out to allow him to get dressed. Shi-Woo had since entered the living room and came up to her. "Hey buddy!" She picked him up and spun him around.

Dr. Jang came out a few moments later in the slate-colored suit Jan Di had selected. He jokingly struck a model pose, "What do you think?" Jan Di stifled a laugh at her superior's goofiness and gave a small clap. "Very nice, Seonsaengnim, I think she'll like it."

Dr. Jang breathed a sigh, "OK, then. Now, what else… Oh, a tie…"

He went back to his room and grabbed the first tie he saw hanging in his closet. He brought it back out and held it up against the suit. Jan Di made a face, "Erm, that's hideous, Seonsaengnim…," she said sheepishly.

"Ya! You don't pull any punches, do you Kiddo?"

Jan Di chuckled, "Sorry."

"OK, fine…" He pulled out a couple more ties and Jan Di chose one for him.

Once he was finally ready, she looked him over. She pursed her lips, and he awaited anxiously, her face unreadable. Finally, she gave a nod of her head. She smiled widely and gave him a thumbs-up. Her smile was infectious, and he returned it.

* * *

Jan Di returned home from babysitting around 10:30. She went to the nursery to check on Seok-young, who was fast asleep. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and then she went to the living room. Ji Hoo was sitting in his chair reading. She watched him put his book down, hang his head lightly, and rub his temple. "Is everything OK?" she asked from behind him across the room.

He turned in his chair, as if just realizing she'd come in. "Oh, Jan Di, you're home. Yes, fine. Seok-young went right to sleep tonight."

It wasn't really what she'd been asking about. "Oh, OK, good," she nodded. He gave her a faint smile. "How was babysitting?" he asked off-handedly, turning from her.

"It was fine. I felt bad, though. Dr. Jang got paged and had to leave his date early to go to the hospital."

Ji Hoo nodded, "That's too bad," he picked up his book.

Jan Di began to speak but instead quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around Ji Hoo's neck from behind. She leaned in and buried her face in his hair. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" she whispered helplessly, squeezing him tighter, "I know…something has been bothering you… Please tell me. I want to help… _please_ …"

Ji Hoo tightened his mouth. He placed his book in his lap and gave her arm a light squeeze. "I'm fine, Jan Di-yah, really. I've just been…tired," he said calmly.

Jan Di sighed, nearly at her limit. She loosened her grip to leave, but Ji Hoo caught her arm before she could slip away and held her there. He closed his eyes and took in the comfort that her warmth and her scent brought to him. Even without speaking, she was by far the best medicine for his mood. They remained like that for a few more minutes, neither of them speaking a word. Ji Hoo hesitantly released her, and she slid her arm from around his neck to briefly rest on his shoulder. Jan Di's lips parted to speak, to press him further, but she decided to let it go for tonight. She sighed inaudibly and walked away.

* * *

A few days later, Ji Hoo made his way resolutely to Dr. Baek's office. He resolved to put an end to this whole pathetic thing. It didn't matter if he was suffering, but now he was bringing Jan Di down, the person he wanted to spare. Ji Hoo thought of the other night when Jan Di had practically begged him to talk to her. It broke his heart that she seemed to be agonizing as much as he.

 _Why can't I just talk to her about it?_

Dr. Baek smiled widely and greeted Ji Hoo, as he stepped into her office, seemingly on a mission. They exchanged pleasantries, and he sat down. Dr. Baek smoothed out her skirt and placed her hands in her lap. She watched Ji Hoo for a moment. She could almost hear the gears turning within his head.

Dr. Baek decided to dive right in, "Have you talked to your wife about the problem yet?"

"No, and I know I need to. I knew that I should from the start, but I couldn't bring myself to…and a few nights ago, she asked me to tell her what was wrong, but I said nothing…"

"You know, it seems to me that you and your wife don't always communicate like you should. And it seems that it's usually because you are trying to protect her from something… Why is that, Dr. Yoon?"

"It's because…I can't help but _protect_ her…the instinct to protect her is…as natural as breathing to me…"

Dr. Baek nodded. "I understand. But sometimes you may think you're protecting her when you're actually not. _Trust_ is also very important… And not just trust that the other person will be honest with you, but trust that your partner can handle something and be accepting. Tell me, Dr. Yoon, do you think your wife is weak?"

"Of course not."

"Do you think she is too fragile to deal with whatever it is that you're not telling her?"

"No…," Ji Hoo paused and stared hard at his hands, "I am the one who is _weak_ …I failed her…," he finally uttered.

"What did you fail her at Dr. Yoon?" Ji Hoo was silent.

Dr. Baek pursed her lips. "I don't know what it is that you think you failed at, Dr. Yoon. And I can tell that you're not a man who fails often, but do you think your wife wouldn't be able to forgive you for this failure?"

"No, she would, and she would try to make me feel better. But I…can't forgive myself…"

Dr. Baek nodded. She decided to bring up what Ji Hoo refused to. "Does this have anything to do with your wife nearly dying in child birth…when you shut down...?"

Ji Hoo flinched noticeably, and she knew she'd struck a chord. He squeezed his hands together.

"Why do you think that happened?" she asked.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "I suppose it's because…I couldn't _cope_ with the possibility of losing her…"

Dr. Baek nodded.

"You see…I'm _weak_ …," he repeated, "And if it wasn't for… _others_ …she could have…," he swallowed hard, unable to form the word.

To Ji Hoo's surpise, Dr. Baek smiled at him, "You're not weak, Dr. Yoon," she leaned forward, "…You're just a man who loves his wife very much. And that is…a _beautiful_ thing."

He looked at her.

"Love can make a person strong, too. If you're concerned with feeling weak, then make the chain stronger. Two links are stronger than one, are they not?"

Ji Hoo seemed to consider this. He covered his mouth with his hand, and it appeared to Dr. Baek that he was having some kind of internal discussion with himself. The change in his face indicated he had some kind of epiphany.

Then, Ji Hoo rose suddenly. Dr. Baek did the same. Ji Hoo took one of Dr. Baek's dainty hands within both of his. "Thank you," he said with sincerity, smiling warmly at her.

Dr. Baek was taken aback. She blinked and managed to stammer, "You're welcome…," not fully sure of what she had really done. He seemed to have worked it out mostly on his own and internally. But the thought of actually helping him in some small way coupled with the brilliant smile he was now giving her brought a warm sensation to Dr. Baek. And she smiled in return. Ji Hoo released her hand, bowed, and took his leave.

* * *

Jan Di finished her rounds. She had hoped to take a break with Ji Hoo, but he had gone for a session with Dr. Baek. She studied a chart, turning around when she felt a tugging on her lab coat.

Jan Di glanced down, "Ha-Joon? What are you doing here? Did you just come from your session?"

"Um, no…I didn't have one today. …Is Dr. Yoon here?" the boy asked nervously, looking around. He wore a backpack.

"Oh. You didn't have one today? I thought you did…," Jan Di's stomach dropped. _Did Ji Hoo lie to me?_ _He said he had a session today with Dr. Baek… Did he go to see her without Ha-Joon? Perhaps he just went to talk to her about Ha-Joon…?_

Ha-Joon was staring up at Jan Di, who seemed to be elsewhere. Jan Di blinked a few times and then snapped back to reality, "Um, he's here, but he may be busy...," she replied. Jan Di kneeled down before Ha-Joon. "Ha-Joon, where is your aunt? Who's here with you?"

"Um," he fidgeted, "Can you just find Dr. Yoon for me, please?"

Jan Di looked at Ha-Joon suspiciously. He seemed to be avoiding all eye contact with her now. "I'll page him, but you need to tell me what's going on first."

Ha-Joon exhaled and stared down at his tennis shoes. "OK, I…ran away…"

Jan Di's lips parted, "Ahh, I see. Do you want to tell me about it?"

Ha-Joon shook his head.

"OK, I'm going to page Dr. Yoon, but I also have to call your aunt. She'll be worried sick. If my child was missing, I would be going crazy…," Jan Di paged Ji Hoo.

"I'm not her child…," Ha-Joon replied immediately. Jan Di gave him a sympathetic look.

Ji Hoo arrived shortly after Jan Di's page. She shot him a look that seemed to indicate her unhappiness with him but then put it away.

Ji Hoo studied Jan Di for a moment before turning to the boy next to her, "Ha-Joon, what's going on?" he asked.

"He ran away, Ji Hoo," Jan Di explained. "I've called his aunt, and she's on her way, but maybe you two should have a little talk before she arrives." Jan Di ruffled Ha-Joon's hair and turned to walk off, barely looking at Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo sighed and put an arm on Ha-Joon's shoulder. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked, directing Ha-Joon to go for a walk with him. Ji Hoo shot a glance over his shoulder at Jan Di's back as she walked away.

Jan Di walked off, her mind running wild and her insides in turmoil.

* * *

The next afternoon, Jan Di was off and Ga Eul had come to visit after school ended. The girls had been talking and playing with Seok-young. Jan Di laid down Seok-young for a nap. They watched him for a moment, as he sucked his thumb and clutched his stuffed bunny. Jan Di led Ga Eul to the living room with baby monitor in hand. The two friends sat down.

"He's so adorable, Jan Di," Ga Eul said.

"Yeah, he really is," Jan Di smiled but it quickly faded.

"What is it, Jan Di-yah?"

Jan Di sighed and rubbed her hands across her jeans. She paused for a moment before saying, "Oh, it's Ji Hoo…"

"What about him?"

"Well, something's going on with him, and he won't tell me… I just know something is wrong, but he won't talk about it. I feel like…he and I are not as _close_ these days…"

Ji Hoo had always been a quiet person, but she could usually convince him to talk. He usually confided in her, but why was he not now? Was it something she had done? Was it because of her…?

Ga Eul listened and watched Jan Di with a sympathetic look.

"You don't think…it's me who is the problem? Like, maybe…Ji Hoo is…," she felt a bit pathetic saying it, "…tired of me, do you, Ga Eul?"

"Oh Jan Di, that's ridiculous!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

Jan Di's eyes were downcast. "I know…that's what I was thinking…," she said, "…But it happens sometimes…when couples have been together for awhile, right?" Jan Di mumbled, dejected.

"Jan Di, look at me." Ga Eul took her friend's hand, causing Jan Di to look up and meet her eyes.

"I've never seen somone love another person more than Ji Hoo Sunbae loves you…" It was the kind of love that Ga Eul also felt flowing from Yi Jeong. "Jan Di, after you gave birth and you hemorrhaged and stopped breathing…we all thought you might be… _dead_. It was _terrifying_ , and we were all a mess, but Ji Hoo Sunbae…he completely broke down."

"What?" Jan Di's brow furrowed.

Ga Eul sighed, "Yes, he went _catatonic_ , and no one could get him to respond. It was really scary… We found out about 10 minutes later that you were OK…wow, that was the scariest 10 minutes of my life…but Ji Hoo Sunbae was still that way… Joon Pyo Sunbae was finally able to get him to respond after repeatedly telling him that you were OK."

"I didn't know that," Jan Di mumbled sadly, "He didn't tell me that..."

"He probably didn't want you to feel bad. None of us did. We didn't see any reason to tell you all the details. We were just so relieved that you were OK, that all three of you were…," Ga Eul released Jan Di's hand and put hers on Jan Di's shoulder.

Jan Di squeezed the baby monitor.

Ga Eul studied Jan Di. "I'm telling you this because I want to remind you of how much your husband loves you. Ji Hoo Sunbae could never be tired of you… I hope that you two will be able to talk and work it out soon."

Jan Di nodded, "But, I think…," she paused, "…He may be going to see Dr. Baek… She's the psychiatrist at the hospital…"

Ga Eul pursed her lips.

"Do you think that's still bothering him…?"

"Maybe… But, I think that you and Ji Hoo Sunbae need to have a talk and work everything out." Jan Di nodded. "And maybe the two of you need some time together…you've both been really busy with work and with the baby…," Ga Eul added.

"We do both have this weekend off, but I always feel bad leaving Seok-young… The nanny is off. Grandfather could be here, and I know he'd love it, but I feel bad asking him…"

"Oh, could I watch him, Jan Di?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'd love to watch Seok-young!"

"Well, OK…"

"Why don't you and Ji Hoo Sunbae go on a date?" Ga Eul suggested, excitedly, "And you should take the whole night, too!"

"Um, OK…"

* * *

Due to Ga Eul's insistence, Ji Hoo and Jan Di went out for a date night that Saturday. First, they went for a nice, romantic dinner in the city. Ga Eul had been a little too insistent upon them staying out the entire night and getting a hotel and ensured that she and Yi Jeong would stay and watch the baby. Jan Di was feeling a bit funny about it.

* * *

Ga Eul fed Seok-young a bottle. She and Yi Jeong were at Jan Di and Ji Hoo's home.

"Jagiya, why are we watching the baby again?" Yi Jeong asked.

"So Jan Di and Ji Hoo Sunbae can spend some time together!"

Yi Jeong nodded. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong continued to play with Seok-young.

Awhile later, Yi Jeong was holding Seok-young and rocking him lightly. Suddenly, Yi Jeong stopped. His nose and silky-smooth brow wrinkled. "Um, Jagiya, there is a very foul odor being emitted from this baby…"

Ga Eul laughed when Yi Jeong held out Seok-young to her at arm's length, begging with his eyes for her to take him. Yi Jeong passed off Seok-young. Ga Eul laid him down on the changing pad and checked his diaper. Seok-young kicked his feet into the air. "Oh yeah, he needs changed. Good nose, Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong scoffed, "How could I not smell _that_? That is by far the worst thing I have ever smelled in my life."

"It's completely natural, Yi Jeong. That's what babies do," Ga Eul said, stifling a giggle. Ga Eul couldn't help but get endless amusement from this. Ga Eul pulled out the diaper bag.

"Watch and learn, So Yi Jeong," Ga Eul grinned, "You may have to do this someday, my dear husband." Then, she winked at him.

Yi Jeong stared at her, stunned, "Jagiya, are you…?"

Ga Eul laughed, "No, silly! I just meant _someday_!" _Too_ easy, Ga Eul thought. Yi Jeong flashed her a radiant smile. In reality, they both wanted children and had discussed the matter.

Ga Eul began changing the diaper. Yi Jeong had to stifle a gag at the overpowering scent that his nose was so unaccustomed to. He cringed and covered his mouth and nose. "I don't know how Ji Hoo does this…," Yi Jeong muttered through his hand.

"Well, he's a _doctor_ , so I'm sure he's had to do much more disgusting things...," Ga Eul gave a short laugh, "Besides it's his son, and you get used to it… Could you hand me a fresh one?"

Yi Jeong nodded and pulled out a diaper and handed it to her. "How do you know about this, Jagiya?"

"Well, I have some young cousins…," Ga Eul said, completing the change.

"There we go, little guy, all fresh now!" Ga Eul smiled. "Yi Jeong, will you hold him while I dispose of this?"

"Sure," he said, deciding it was the better of the two tasks. Yi Jeong picked up Seok-young, who was now happily gurgling and smiling. Yi Jeong couldn't help but smile back at him. Ga Eul returned.

Suddenly, Ga Eul heard a _splat_ sound. She turned and clenched her eyes tight upon seeing that Seok-young had just spit up on Yi Jeong's latest designer suit.

"Oh no, your new suit! I'm sorry, Jagiya…," Ga Eul said sympathetically, as she took Seok-young from a mortified Yi Jeong. She wiped Seok-young's mouth and then handed a wipe to Yi Jeong. _Though I did warn you about not wearing nice clothes tonight…_ But Ga Eul wasn't the type to say " _I told you so…"_

Yi Jeong dabbed at the spot and then pulled off his jacket. He groaned.

 _Ji Hoo is going to pay for this…literally and figuratively…_

"I guess I'm borrowing one of Ji Hoo's shirts…"Yi Jeong went to Ji Hoo's closet.

Ga Eul had put Seok-young down for the night. Yi Jeong returned after changing and stood beside Ga Eul at the crib. The boy was sleeping contentedly with his thumb in his mouth. Yi Jeong looked down at Seok-young, "I can see you're going to be trouble already," he said but then smiled affectionately at the baby and wrapped his arm around Ga Eul's waist.

"He is pretty cute, though, isn't he, Yi Jeong?" Yi Jeong grinned and squeezed Ga Eul tighter, "Yeah, he is cute, Jagiya…"

* * *

Jan Di had been quiet during dinner, and most of her food still remained, a clear red flag for Ji Hoo. Leaving her baby coupled with the still unresolved situation with Ji Hoo had her distracted and had her stomach in knots. She recalled a few days ago when she discovered that Ji Hoo had been to see Dr. Baek. They had not yet discussed that.

Jan Di had experienced a brief wave of jealousy then before sifting through a half-dozen or so explanations. After her conversation with Ga Eul, it made more sense. Perhaps Ji Hoo went there to talk to her about whatever had been bothering him lately. And then what she felt was _hurt_...

 _Why couldn't he talk to me about it?_

Jan Di took her frustration out on her food, poking it and stabbing it. Ji Hoo glanced at her several times, while she slowly tormented her food. Ji Hoo put his utensils down and looked at her.

"Jan Di-yah…"

She looked up, still toying with her food. He put his hand over her free one and smiled faintly. After finishing dinner they walked silently along the Han River, as they had on their second date. Suddenly, Ji Hoo caught Jan Di by the arm and turned her to face him.

"Jan Di-yah… I want to explain about the other day...," and both knew what he meant. Ji Hoo had wanted to talk to her sooner, but he had the Ha-Joon situation to deal with and then work. She had been asleep when he got home and the next couple days were chaotic.

Jan Di silently waited. He looked into her eyes. "I went to Dr. Baek for a few…therapy sessions…for me…," he paused, feeling somehow ashamed to admit that.

Jan Di sighed, "I know. I figured it out." She was glad that he had finally admitted it, though.

Ji Hoo nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away…"

Jan Di nodded. "Why didn't you?" she mumbled.

"I don't know…I guess…I was a bit embarrassed…" He did not receive quite the reaction he expected.

"Why would you talk to _her_ and not me?!" Jan Di demanded, clenching her fists at her sides.

Ji Hoo was stunned silent for a moment. Jan Di turned away, her eyes slightly moistened. She hadn't meant for it to come out so _possessive…_

"Jan Di-yah…," he began, reaching for her. She turned away fully, her back to him.

"I knew something was bothering you…but you wouldn't talk to me about it… Why was that? Were you trying to drive me crazy?" she muttered.

"No, of course not," he said, looking down, "It's just that…"

"You had me thinking _crazy_ things, like that…," she suddenly regretted speaking so freely, "…well, nevermind what I thought!" Jan Di turned back to him, "Then, Ga Eul told me about what happened when Seok-young was born."

Ji Hoo's lips parted, and he glanced downward. Ji Hoo exhaled. He moved closer and took hold of Jan Di's upper arms. He looked down into her eyes and noticed that a few tears had escaped. He wiped them with one hand, while holding her there by the arm with his other.

"Jan Di, just listen. Yes, I was struggling with what happened when Seok-young was born. And I thought I could work through it on my own, but I couldn't… So, I went to Dr. Baek because I didn't want to burden you with it. You have enough to worry about without my _mental problems_ weighing you down…and I didn't want to be…letting you down."

"Why didn't you tell me what you went through? That you were still going through it…?," she asked sadly.

"I wanted to shelter you from that. Protecting you, Seok-young, and Grandfather, my family, that is my main concern. That's what I exist for."

Jan Di nodded, "I know that you've been hurting…and I hate when you're in pain…I absolutely _hate_ it! I wanted so badly to help fix that... I understand that you didn't want to burden me or make me feel bad… But, what really hurt was that you wouldn't talk to me about it," she hung her head.

Ji Hoo wrapped his arms around Jan Di, "I know," he whispered, "…I realize that now." He began stroking her hair, as she leaned stiffly against him.

"Sometimes when I'm trying to protect you, I'm actually hurting you… It's a hard habit to break, but I'm working on it." Ji Hoo continued to hold her, pulling her tighter. "But it wasn't just about protecting you…also, I was…ashamed…"

"Ashamed?"

"That I couldn't do anything for you, that I failed you…falling apart like that when you needed me to be strong. That I had to rely on others to save you…"

Jan Di pulled back and looked at Ji Hoo tenderly. "You didn't fail me. And you never could."

Ji Hoo smiled faintly, running his hands lightly up and down her arms. "I know _you_ feel that way, and I knew that you would say that, but I can't help but feel that I did fail you... What if I fail again…? Perhaps I will even fail when no one else is there to bail me out. And now I'm a father… What if I fail Seok-young?"

"There's no doubt in my mind that you will always come through for Seok-young and me. You're my firefighter, remember? _Our_ firefighter now. And nothing can change that."

Ji Hoo leaned in to place a burning kiss on her forehead, "Thank you, my otter."

"I don't want to keep things from you…," he said, "I want us to always be open and honest with each other, even when it's difficult to say."

Jan Di nodded, "Me too."

"We're a team," he said, "Right?"

Jan Di made a 'Fighting!' fist. "That's right," she chuckled.

Ji Hoo smiled and gave her a kiss. He snaked his hand into hers, and they walked along the river hand-in-hand, the city lights twinkling in the background. They talked about a lot of things that evening and cleared the air. Ji Hoo even admitted to Jan Di about Alex coming to him. Jan Di was a bit irritated at first, but she accepted it. Ji Hoo did not, however, tell Jan Di about Dr. Jang's confession. That was a conversation that Ji Hoo decided needed to be had between him and Dr. Jang and soon.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo returned to the hotel room that Ji Hoo had booked for the night and prepared for bed. Jan Di brushed her hair before the mirror after fighting the urge to text Ga Eul. Ji Hoo came up behind her and caught her around the waist. She smiled to herself and turned in his arms to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gazed into his eyes lovingly, longingly. Ji Hoo leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He had only intended to give her a simple kiss to show her how much he loved her, but months-worth of pent-up desire and frustration took over, for both of them. Ji Hoo cupped Jan Di's face in his hands, caressing her soft skin with his fingertips, and further deepening the kiss.

It had been some time since Ji Hoo had kissed her with such intensity, and as he moved his mouth slowly and insistently over hers, any doubts about his continued interest in her were eliminated. He ran his hands down her arms, across her back, pressing his fingers into her and further stimulating her.

Seok-young and work had been the priorities, and though they loved their son with all their hearts and were dedicated to their work they had missed out on each other. They had put each other on the back-burner, and it had to be done sometimes, but they both resolved to try harder to make more time for each other. And they were thankful to their friends for the opportunity to do so tonight.

Ji Hoo's lips moved from Jan Di's downward. Jan Di gasped lightly in pleasant surprise when Ji Hoo lifted her into his arms and then carried her bridal style.

"It's been _far_ too long," he whispered, reassuring her further that he had missed this as much as she had.

She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, "I agree…"

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were back at the hospital, and everyone around had noticed the change in their moods. They had been in extremely good ones the past few days.

Ji-a had returned to the hospital, and Jan Di had gone to visit her. She had gone into remission for 6 months, but regular check-ups were necessary. She was back for her PET scan and sat in the exam room with Jan Di. Jan Di showed Ji-a pictures of Seok-young.

"He's so cute, Doc! I'm so happy for you! But when are you going to bring him in for me to see him?"

"Well, I don't really want to expose him to sickness by bringing him into the hospital. And I was kind of hoping you wouldn't be in the hospital anymore, even though I missed you," Jan Di smiled.

Ji-a smiled in return, "I missed you, too, Doc. And Doc Yoon."

Jan Di smiled, "Well, I thought you might say that, so…I have a surprise for you." As if on cue, Ji Hoo came strolling into the room, and Ji-a's eyes lit up.

"Once I told him that you were here he had to immediately come," Jan Di said. She glanced to Ji Hoo and smiled, "I think perhaps I should be jealous."

Ji Hoo grinned at Jan Di. He took a seat beside Ji-a and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, there, Kid. How have you been?" Ji Hoo revealed his flawless smile that even seemed to put a blush on the younger girls' faces.

Ji-a smiled. "Good. And you, Doc?"

"I'm just great. After all, I get to hang out with the two prettiest girls in the hospital."

Ji-a smirked at him and turned to Jan Di. "Does he always say stuff like that?"

Jan Di smiled at Ji-a and the three of them laughed.

* * *

Later that day, Jan Di stopped by to check Ji-a's scan. Jan Di's heart sank when the technician revealed that Ji-a had developed a cancerous tumor near her lung.

Jan Di lingered outside while the doctor told Ji-a and her parents. Jan Di watched a wave of devastation cross Ji-a's face, and Jan Di felt tears welling up. Ji-a's parents stepped out and greeted Jan Di and told her that Ji-a had asked for her. Jan Di went in.

Jan Di sat down beside Ji-a. Ji-a's eyes were downcast, and she appeared to be fighting back tears.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to go through it again, Doc…," Ji-a finally said. Jan Di put her hand over Ji-a's.

"I know, Ji-a, me too. But it's going to be OK, I _promise_."

"They want me to have surgery to remove the tumor," she said, "…I told my mom and dad that I want Doc Yoon to perform the surgery."

Jan Di nodded.

"I want to be brave, but I'm scared… I'm…really scared, but I…trust Doc Yoon."

"It's OK to be scared, Ji-a. And you're the bravest girl I know," Jan Di smiled faintly and squeezed Ji-a's hand.

* * *

Ji Hoo studied Ji-a's scan, while Jan Di, the technician, and Ji-a's primary doctor looked on.

"Well, the good news is that it hasn't spread further. The bad news is that it's in a very difficult spot…," Ji Hoo said. "Please prepare her for surgery in the morning."

Jan Di and Ji Hoo left the room. Jan Di went to Ji Hoo and crushed herself against his chest, clutching onto his shirt. "Ji Hoo-yah…," she sniffed.

Ji Hoo wrapped his arms around Jan Di and ran his hands up and down her back. "Don't worry, my love. I'll remove it," and he held her there tightly.

* * *

Alex had finally gone home to her penthouse for the night. It was after 8, and she was ready to collapse. She lay down on her bed, still fully dressed, and closed her eyes.

Just then, her phone rang. She answered it drowsily, eyes still closed.

The voice on the other end caused her eyes to shoot open. She sat upright, gripping the bed tightly. This _cold_ , familiar voice on the other end was sending unpleasant shivers throughout her body.

For a moment, she was unable to speak and simply listened, trembling lightly. Finally, she was able to utter, " _You_ …why are you calling me? What do _you_ want?!"

 **A/N: Thoughts? Next chapter will be more Joon Pyo and hopefully much more exciting. Reviews appreciated, thanks again!**


	18. Family, Love, and Loyalty Part I

**A/N: OK guys, this is a long one and a two-parter. I hope you enjoy! I will probably be adding one more chapter than I thought to this story, so we're looking at 4 more chapters, counting the epilogue. This one was a toughie, so hope it turned out OK! Let me know what you thank, and thanks for the continued support! :)**

 **Guest: Thank you, glad you enjoyed it!**

Jan Di finished her morning work early and stole some time to visit Ji-a before her surgery. Ji Hoo had thoroughly explained everything that was going to happen, and Ji-a seemed to be in good spirits. Ji-a was taken to surgery and Jan Di returned to work, but she could not get Ji-a off her mind. Jan Di wanted to watch the surgery, so she was hoping to have the chance to do so after finishing up a few tasks.

Dr. Jang greeted Jan Di upon her return and asked how Ji-a was doing. Dr. Jang had joked on several occasions that he was going to _lose_ Jan Di to Pediatrics, since she was often there when she had the chance. But, he knew of Jan Di's closeness to the patient, and he understood.

It was not so far-fetched that Jan Di would someday go to Pediatrics. She was happy where she was currently in Internal Medicine, but she had been considering her specialization for some time. Jan Di was still pursuing the OB/GYN specialty, but she really enjoyed the children in Pediatrics and had to admit that she'd thought about it. But, what she truly missed was working at the Clinic.

* * *

Grandfather had already talked of passing the Clinic down to Ji Hoo and Jan Di upon his death or when he decided to retire, though Ji Hoo always said that Grandfather would more than likely attempt to work until he collapsed. Though neither of them wanted to think about such a thing, Ji Hoo and Jan Di did not hesitate in accepting the responsibility.

Jan Di had so many fond memories of the Clinic, some bittersweet but all very meaningful for her. It was where she had first helped Grandfather deliver a baby, where she discovered her passion for being a doctor. It was where she and Ji Hoo had entertained children. It was where Ji Hoo had comforted her on more than one occasion when she was brokenhearted over Joon Pyo. It had been like a home-away-from-home for her, an escape from the outside world, a place to go for sanctuary when things looked dark and bleak.

* * *

Ji-a lay on the operating table. Ji Hoo explained to her that they would be giving her anesthesia, and gently placed a mask over her mouth. "OK, Ji-a, are you ready?" Ji Hoo asked gently. She looked up at him with large chocolate eyes and nodded. Ji Hoo smiled at her from behind his mask.

"OK, count backward from 100, please. You're going to sleep and when you wake up, Jan Di and I will be there." Ji-a nodded again and began counting, her eyelashes fluttering like the wings of a small butterfly.

Jan Di arrived shortly after to see Ji-a's small chest cavity opened. Ji Hoo glanced up briefly, and Jan Di smiled at him. She noticed his eyes wrinkle, and she could tell he was appreciative that she was there. Then, Ji Hoo turned his attention back to the operation.

Prior to the operation Jan Di had wished Ji Hoo well and told him she believed in him completely. He seemed confident enough, but she could tell that he felt some nervousness. After all, she knew that Ji Hoo cared as much for Ji-a as she did.

As Jan Di watched she heard Ji Hoo warn the team to be very cautious, as he instructed them. Jan Di began to inadvertently squeeze her hands together.

" _I believe in you,"_ she whispered to herself.

Ji Hoo held the laser scalpel and prepared to remove the tumor. He knew that precision was key here. If he were even a millimeter off he could puncture the lung. He took a deep breath and went in.

* * *

Joon Pyo arrived in New York on his private jet. Alex had called and informed him of her father's worsening condition and updated him on the status of the business. She seemed worn down, and it concerned Joon Pyo.

She'd also said she missed him. Rather than tormenting her about expressing such a sentiment he repeated it back immediately, and he realized that he truly did miss her. Though she hadn't asked him to, he could tell that she wanted him to come to New York. So he'd made sure things were under control at home and then left immediately. He would surprise her. He was looking forward to the expression on her face when he arrived unexpectedly.

* * *

Alex sat in her office doing her best to throw herself into her work, but the conversation from the night before was haunting her every thought...

 _"You…why are you calling me? What do you want?!"_

 _"Oh, is that any way to greet your former love?" said the silky sweet voice that made Alex's stomach turn._

 _"Hyun-Woo…," she said, her voice trembling, "Why are you calling?"_

 _"Ohhh," he dragged it out, "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be seeing you soon…"_

 _The phone slipped from Alex's fingers, and she stared out in a daze. Hyun-Woo repeatedly called her name when she did not respond. After several minutes of vaguely hearing her name resounding from the phone, Alex slowly picked it up with a shaky hand._

 _"Wh-what are you talking about?" she finally stammered._

 _"Didn't you hear? I'm going to be getting out for good behavior," he said with a smirk._

 _Alex dug her nails inches into her satin sheets. "That's not possible…"_

 _"But it is. I_ _ **will**_ _be getting out of prison, soon. You know, I was rather disappointed that you never visited me, by the way."_

 _Alex scoffed._

 _"But, no matter. I've forgiven you for that and for the part you played in sending me to jail in the first place, which I think is very big of me. And I_ ** _will_** _be seeing you soon…" And with that Hyun-Woo hung up._

* * *

Joon Pyo went from the airport directly to Alex's office, a place he was sure to find her these days. When he entered the office he was greeted by a sea of subordinates and given the utmost respect. He exchanged a few brief pleasantries, asked if Alex was in, and strode to her office. He rapped on the door and heard her voice on the other end telling him to enter. He stepped in and closed the door.

She hadn't looked up. "What can I do for you?" she asked in a ragged, mechanical voice, still not seeing who it was she was speaking to. She shuffled through a stack of papers and began speed-reading one of them.

Joon Pyo folded his arms and watched her for a moment with a grin. "You're very focused," he teased.

Alex's head jerked up at the sound of his voice, and she stared out across the room in disbelief. "Goo Joon Pyo!" she exclaimed in a higher pitched and more eager voice than she'd intended.

She caught herself and toned it down, "Joon Pyo…what are you doing here?" but she couldn't stop a small smile from playing at the corners of her cherry red lips.

Joon Pyo moved slowly closer, arms still folded. "Well, you said you missed me, so I figured I would allow you the pleasure of seeing me," he grinned.

Alex scoffed but she was smiling, "Oh, how thoughtful," she replied with that playful sarcasm he'd grown so fond of.

Joon Pyo continued to move closer, and Alex rose from her desk. She slid around her desk and leaned against the front of it as he moved closer.

Joon Pyo stopped a few feet away and looked her up and down. He smiled at her. Apparently this would be a game of who was going to go to the other first. But, Alex didn't care anymore. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Joon Pyo's neck. He enfolded her within his arms. She closed her eyes and took in the scent she loved, the one that was distinctly Goo Joon Pyo.

They held each other for a moment before Joon Pyo pulled her back to arms length and gazed upon her face. She smirk-smiled, wondering what he was thinking. Joon Pyo leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to hers. Alex's eyes fluttered shut and she sank into the kiss.

"Joon Pyo, not here!" she quickly pulled back.

"What are you afraid of?" he scoffed, motioning to the closed door. She smiled and nodded.

Joon Pyo turned back to her. He pulled her closer and leaned in once more. She didn't fight his advances this time, and he captured her lips once more. His lips moved over hers, and his hands roamed her back, pressing in lightly but firmly. And the two were momentarily caught up in their own world.

They pulled away from each other, smiling. Joon Pyo held Alex's arms and ran his hands up and down them. Suddenly, Alex's smiled faded and she buried her face in Joon Pyo's chest. His brow wrinkled, as he held her there for a moment. She was clutching to the back of his suit jacket now. He pulled her back and looked into her nut-brown eyes, which had begun to moisten. "Alex, what's wrong?"

She scoffed at herself. _Everything!_

"Joon Pyo," Alex began, "…I need to tell you something…"

* * *

That afternoon, Dr. Jang sat in his office filling out paperwork. With a push from Jan Di, he had taken his first step in forgetting about her and moving on with his life.

Dating was something he told himself that he had no time for over the past few years, but the truth of the matter was that he had still been hung up on his ex-wife. Despite his anger with her over leaving him, there was a small part of him that hoped they would someday get back together. Since they'd been divorced he'd only had a handful of dates, mostly forced upon him by well-meaning friends or colleagues, not entirely unlike this past one. But none had gone very far, be it a lack of connection or the fact that none of them could handle the fact that he could cancel at any minute for the hospital, he wasn't entirely sure.

After his divorce, the hospital became his life, more so than it already was. It was all he had, aside from the times he got Shi-Woo, which was less frequent than he wished. He hadn't seriously considered being with a woman again until Jan Di came along. She was the first woman to give him the kind of feelings his ex-wife had given him so long ago when they were first dating.

The realization was a shocking one. In an entirely different reality, Dr. Jang imagined that he and Jan Di could have been happy together. They got along, had common interests and weird senses of humor, and perhaps it was only in his wildest imagination, but he believed they would have chemistry. But, there was no use in even thinking about it. It could and would _never_ be.

Dr. Jang thought of his date with the EMT, Soo Wan. It hadn't been going badly but had ended early due to an emergency page from the hospital. He thought of Soo Wan. She was pretty and sweet with a bit of a fiery side to her, much like Jan Di. She even looked a little bit like Jan Di.

Dr. Jang berated himself for even comparing her to his unavailable friend and colleague. In Jan Di he seemed to have created this perfect creature, who he had placed upon a pedestal.

Was that the only reason he had any interest in Soo Wan? No, he also recalled that he'd impulsively asked her out after nearly revealing to Jan Di how much he liked her. And he'd felt the need to quickly forget about Jan Di before things got any worse. Without realizing it, he'd fallen deeper and harder for Jan Di than he'd thought possible in the beginning. Dr. Yoon had been right to warn him from the start. Though, he should have been clearer about his wife's mythological powers.

* * *

Dr. Jang and Soo Wan had gone to dinner at a nice restaurant in Seoul. They talked, mostly about work, but he did learn a bit more about her. She seemed to have an interest in him, but then he'd gotten paged. He'd apologized, given her money for the bill, and rushed out.

The night only got worse at the hospital. After taking care of the patient, he'd run into his ex-wife.

 _"You're all dressed up…," she said, giving him a quick glance up and down_.

 _"Yes, I uh…had a date."_

 _"Oh, I see," there was a hint of something in her tone…jealousy, perhaps? No, surely he was imagining that. "Where's Shi-Woo?" she asked._

 _"Yoon Jan Di is babysitting him."_

 _Dr. Baek nodded._

 _"You're still here…," Dr. Jang commented._

 _"Yes, I had some case reports to write…," she said glancing down at her watch._

 _"Why are you here?" she asked. "It's a bit early for the date to have ended..."_

 _"Oh, well I got paged…"_

 _Dr. Baek nodded slowly, "I'm sorry to hear that…" An awkward silence passed between them before she excused herself, and then they bid each other good night._

Dr. Jang mused on his evening and the run-in with his ex-wife. He wondered if Soo Wan would still be interested in going out and if he should try again. Jan Di had encouraged it.

* * *

Jan Di sat next to Ji-a's bed in the recovery room. Ji-a's teddy bear was nestled against her. Ji Hoo entered the room.

"Hi," Jan Di whispered with a smile.

"Hi, how's she doing?" he whispered back, as he pulled up a chair. Ji Hoo gave Jan Di's arm a squeeze.

"She hasn't woken yet, but her vitals are good. You're amazing Ji Hoo-yah!" Jan Di hugged him appreciatively. "I knew you could do it," she whispered, and Ji Hoo smiled against her hair.

Just then, Ji-a's eyes began to flutter, and she opened them. Jan Di smiled widely.

"Hi, Ji-a," Jan Di greeted, leaning in closer. Ji Hoo smiled next to her.

Ji-a smiled faintly, "Hi Docs."

"How are you feeling?" Ji Hoo asked. "Any pain?"

"Just a little sore," Ji-a mumbled drowsily.

"You will be for a little while," he said, "But the operation was a success," Ji Hoo smiled.

"Thanks, Doc." Ji-a reached out, and Ji Hoo took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Ji Hoo, what's that in your pocket?" Jan Di asked, noticing something pink and fuzzy sticking out.

"Oh." Ji Hoo pulled out a pink stuffed dog. "This is for you, Ji-a. Just a little get well present," he handed it to her. "I know you already have your bear, but here's a friend for him."

Ji-a smiled and took the dog, welling up slightly. "Thank you, Doc," she said, hugging the plush animal and then setting it delicately next to her bear.

Jan Di smiled at Ji Hoo. "That was sweet of you, Ji Hoo-yah."

He smiled back at Jan Di and then turned his eyes to Ji-a. "Ji-a, I have to go, but I'll be back to check on you later," Ji Hoo said, touching her arm.

Ji-a and Jan Di bid him goodbye.

* * *

Joon Pyo ran his hands through his hair. "This is unbelievable, Alex!" Alex had revealed to Joon Pyo about the call from Hyun-Woo and his promise that he would be seeing her soon.

"I know," she was pacing now, both hands on her skirted hips, "I looked into it, and apparently Hyun-Woo's lawyers are trying to get him off on a _technicality…"_

"A technicality? He committed assault, kidnapping, and murder, and who knows how many other horrendous crimes!" Joon Pyo was shouting now. "I just can't believe he might get out after what he did to you, Ji Hoo, and Jan Di!"

"I know, Joon Pyo. Believe me, I know… I'm as upset and angry as you are...," she paused and released a heavy sigh, "Supposedly there isn't enough _evidence_ to hold him longer, but more than likely he's using some kind of intimidation through his connections. He goes to trial next week…"

"Well, I'm not going to let this happen!" Joon Pyo assured Alex that he and F3 would fight back and never allow the maniac to see the outside world again.

* * *

A few evenings later, the So and Yoon couples went to Woo Bin's for dinner. Woo Bin gave them all a warm welcome and introduced them to his new girlfriend, who seemed a bit too sweet and innocent to be dating the famous Don Juan. She seemed comfortable at his place, too, and she was presently cooking dinner for all of them.

"The place looks nice," Yi Jeong commented, and the others agreed.

"Thanks, man. Yeah, made a few changes," Woo Bin replied, crossing his arms.

"I think this is the first time I've ever been at your place, Woo Bin Sunbae," Jan Di commented.

"Well, how about a tour? Come on, guys!" Woo Bin urged them all to follow him. Woo Bin showed the group his lavish mansion, describing the construction of it and the style and using many terms that Jan Di did not understand. But, it was amazing, that she was certain of.

For the last stop on his tour, Woo Bin led them all to a lower level that looked like a fancy gym. There was a boxing arena in the center with a punching bag, and a series of weights lined the walls, above which swords and other ancient weaponry were prominently displayed.

"And this is one of my favorite rooms," Woo Bin said, "This is where I do my training. This is how I got to look like this," he flexed his muscles. Jan Di grinned and Ga Eul stifled a giggle. Yi Jeong smirked and exchanged a glance with Ji Hoo, who in turn shook his head.

"How about I show you girls some moves?" Woo Bin raised a brow in challenge. Before they could answer, Woo Bin put one arm around Jan Di and the other around Ga Eul and led them off toward the ring. Ga Eul's eyes widened and she shot a glance back to Yi Jeong over her shoulder. Jan Di also looked back at Ji Hoo, who was smirking over at them. F2 looked between each other and then folded their arms and looked on.

Woo Bin led the girls into the boxing arena. They kicked off their house slippers. "OK, how about you first Jan Di-yah?" he put up his dukes playfully.

"Well, Woo Bin Sunbae, I'm not really dressed for this…" Jan Di glanced down at her dress.

"It's OK. We're just going to do a couple simple things."

She nodded.

"OK, now we're all familiar with Jan Di's famous spin-kick that took down our good friend Goo Joon Pyo…" They all nodded. "And after that swift kick to the face, Joon Pyo was in _love_ ," Woo Bin teased.

"Eh?" Jan Di gave a nervous smile and shot a glance to Ji Hoo, who simply rolled his eyes and let the comment go. "Joking," Woo Bin added, glancing over at Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin cleared his throat, "…So anyway, where did you learn that, Jan Di?"

"Oh, I took a couple of Taekwondo classes as a kid." She recalled her parents having a coupon. "That was one thing I remembered."

Woo Bin nodded, "Well, it was effective. But let me show you some general street defense. It's not as fancy but highly effective. Hopefully you'll never need it, but it's good to know some things if you're ever attacked."

The girls nodded and gave him their undivided attention.

Woo Bin stood before Jan Di. He grinned down at her. "OK, if I'm facing you and I grab you around the arms, you can place your hands on my hips and strike my knee with the side of your foot, or there's of course the groin..."

"Like this?" Jan Di pushed her knee forward a bit too far.

Woo Bin groaned and dropped to a knee, "…Don't…actually do it, Jan Di!"

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo simultaneously cringed. "Are you OK, Woo Bin?" Yi Jeong called over.

"I'm so sorry, Woo Bin Sunbae!" Jan Di exclaimed and put a hand on his back.

"Yea…," Woo Bin gave a short cough, "…Ahem, very good, Jan Di, but remember…we're just practicing here…and…it takes very little force to take a guy down in that way."

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo were chuckling on the sidelines, while Ga Eul looked on timidly.

"Something funny?" Woo Bin called over to F2, as Jan Di helped him up.

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong tried to stifle their laughter but couldn't. Ji Hoo suppressed it long enough to speak, "Woo Bin, I think my wife can beat you up."

Yi Jeong slapped Ji Hoo on the back, laughing.

"This is serious business. I'm trying to teach something here. Do you guys wanna get up here?" Woo Bin shot back at them.

Yi Jeong waved him off with his hand. "No, thanks. You got it covered."

"We'll just watch," Ji Hoo said.

Through short bursts of laughter, Yi Jeong added, "Yea, we're really enjoying watching Jan Di kick your butt!"

Woo Bin scoffed and pointed a finger in warning at F2.

"OK, Ga Eul, your turn," Woo Bin said, turning back to the girls. Jan Di stepped aside. Woo Bin put his hands on Ga Eul's hips.

"Watch those hands, Woo Bin," Yi Jeong commented.

"Ahh!" Woo Bin waved off Yi Jeong with a hand. "OK, let's say the attacker grabbed you around the waist. Your hands are free, so go for the most sensitive area, the eyes." Woo Bin reminded Ga Eul to only _pretend_ to gouge him in the eyes, shooting a look to Jan Di, who turned away from him sheepishly. But, Ga Eul was a bit a more skittish than Jan Di. Woo Bin showed Ga Eul by gently placing his thumbs upon her closed eyes. "And you would poke inward. Try placing them there."

Ga Eul did so. She cringed. Woo Bin continued to explain about the throat being the next most sensitive area.

"Next, come on over again Jan Di," Woo Bin said, and Jan Di complied.

"I hesitate to show you this," he chuckled. "But, I'm going to teach you a hip-throw." Woo Bin looked to Ji Hoo and then back to Jan Di. "This one is a bit closer, so would you prefer to throw your husband?" he grinned. Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo and then back to Woo Bin.

"That's OK, Woo Bin. I don't mind if she throws you. After all, you're the master," Ji Hoo chuckled.

Woo Bin shook his head. "Well, then…," he showed Jan Di which of his arms to grab and which to grab with, and then he directed her to position herself against him and facing away. "And then you lift me with your hips…it will be easier than you think because of the low center of gravity."

Jan Di got into position. "Like this?"

"Yes. Now, pull my arm across your shoulder, as you lift…and then flip me."

Jan Di did so, and Woo Bin slammed down on the mat. This elicited an awed reaction from F2, and Ga Eul put a hand to her mouth. Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong clapped.

Woo Bin stood. "Very good."

"Next," he motioned for Ga Eul.

Woo Bin showed the girls a few more moves, including stomping the foot, how to break the nose with the heel of the hand, and pinching the flesh of the inner thigh. Then, they were called for dinner by Woo Bin's girlfriend.

Ji Hoo approached and leaned over the ropes to give Jan Di a kiss. "Nice job," he whispered. Jan Di smiled. Ji Hoo took her hand and helped her out of the ring.

Yi Jeong also helped Ga Eul out. He too gave her a kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist.

The group headed to dinner, F2 taunting Woo Bin the entire way. "Next time you guys get to play the attackers!" Woo Bin tossed back, as he led them to the kitchen. They all laughed.

* * *

Hyun-Woo sat in his cell. He had been given a private cell. It was nicer than the other cells, but it was certainly nothing compared to his penthouse, and after nearly three years he was ready to get out of the hellhole. He had seen the opportunity to get out; there had been a light at the end of the tunnel, but F4 was once again waging a legal war on him. They were being relentless, and Hyun-Woo was quickly getting fed-up.

Hyun-Woo's hatred for F4 ran deep. He particularly hated Goo Joon Pyo and Song Woo Bin. The other two were merely annoyances and on his list for being allied to Joon Pyo and Woo Bin. But now Yoon Ji Hoo had a personal vendetta against him, and Hyun-Woo was dealing with his representatives, too.

Hyun-Woo pulled out an envelope he'd been handed by an associate who'd paid him a visit that day. Inside was a series of pictures with information written on the backs. The first set was of Alex Lee. Alex… He thumbed through them. Though he was incredibly angry with Alex, he couldn't help but feel a smile forming. There were pictures of her walking out of her office in business attire, out on the streets of the city dressed more casually, going into her penthouse. He knew her every expression, and he could tell her mood exactly in each picture.

Then, he came across a series of pictures of Alex with Goo Joon Pyo. Hyun-Woo squinted hard at the pictures, one of them showing them in embrace, one of them kissing… Hyun-Woo clenched his jaw and began to crumple the picture.

He had suspected there was something between the two of them, but the last time he saw them Joon Pyo had been in a relationship with Geum Jan Di. Though Alex had played a large role in sending him to prison and was now with his sworn enemy, Hyun-Woo still wanted her. She was the one woman he truly wanted to possess. Was it love? Perhaps. He scoffed at the notion. Had they been…happy when they were together? He had to admit that he felt something close to what others would call… _happiness_ when he was with Alex, back then…

He vowed to himself right then and there that he would make her pay for what she'd done and then make her his own, forever… But thoughts of revenge were also creeping into his mind.

* * *

"What will truly hurt the famous Goo Joon Pyo and F4?" Hyun-Woo mused, almost rhetorically, as he rubbed his stubbly chin. Why did he bother to think about it? He already knew. It was so simple… In order to catch a big fish you need the right bait…

The women who so dearly loved F4… He shuffled through more pictures. There was Geum Jan Di, who Hyun-Woo had just discovered was now _Yoon_ Jan Di, and then there was Chu Ga Eul, now _So_ Ga Eul. He took a good look at the pictures of the girls. _Yoon Jan Di and So Ga Eul, hmm…_

Hyun-Woo pulled out another picture. Geum Jan Di with a… _baby_? He turned it over. The name _Yoon Seok-young_ was written on the back, child of Yoon Ji Hoo and Geum Jan Di.

 _Interesting…_ "So, this is the first of the next generation of F4...," he smirked, " _Cute_ …," he muttered sarcastically. He put the pictures back in the envelope and tossed it haphazardly aside.

Hyun-Woo sprawled out on the bed in his cell, putting a hand behind his head and staring up at the cracked ceiling. His thoughts went back and forth between Alex and plotting his revenge. But, first things first. He needed to get out of prison.

* * *

A few days later, Jan Di, Ga Eul, and Seok-young were spending the day together. Jan Di pushed Seok-young in the stroller as Ga Eul walked alongside her and they headed toward their favorite lunch place. Spring was upon them. The weather had become warm, but Jan Di still had Seok-young covered, and cherry blossoms had begun to dot the landscape.

As they walked, Jan Di caught sight of a man out of the corner of her eye. He seemed focused upon them, but when she looked he ducked down a side street. She didn't get a good look at him.

At lunch, Jan Di again noticed a man glancing over at them now and then from a few tables away. When he caught her looking at him he gave a small smile and buried his head into reading a newspaper. Somehow his smile made her uneasy. Jan Di turned back to Ga Eul, and they whispered to each other. Ga Eul nonchalantly looked in the man's direction and caught a glimpse of his face. She turned back to Jan Di and then glanced back to the man again, but this time he was gone. Jan Di felt slightly unnerved, but she tried to ease her jitters by telling herself that she was simply being paranoid.

* * *

After spending the day with Ga Eul, Jan Di gave Seok-young a bath in his tiny tub. He smiled and splashed as she washed him. After his bath, Jan Di put Seok-young down for the night. Ji Hoo was at the hospital and Grandfather was going to be at the Clinic late tonight, so she and Seok-young were alone.

Jan Di's stomach was still in knots from earlier. She had the terrible feeling that they were being watched earlier. But she was just imagining it, wasn't she?

Jan Di called for Fluffy, and he was immediately at her side. Jan Di patted his head and decided to give Ga Eul a call. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Yi Jeong in the background, knowing that Ga Eul was not home alone. Jan Di asked Ga Eul how she was doing.

"I'm fine; what's wrong, Jan Di?" Ga Eul could hear the restlessness in Jan Di's voice.

Jan Di sighed, suddenly feeling very foolish. "Well, earlier today…did you get the feeling that… Oh, never mind," she laughed half-heartedly. "I just wanted to check in on you, to make sure you weren't lonely," she added to reassure her friend. "I'm…glad that Yi Jeong Sunbae is home now." Yi Jeong had been back and forth between New York and Korea, assisting Joon Pyo with the case against Kim Hyun-Woo.

"Earlier was strange, I agree… Jan Di-yah, are you OK?"

"Yes, thanks. I should go. Talk to you later!" Jan Di ended the call, feeling a bit ridiculous about her paranoia.

* * *

Jan Di turned the phone over in her hands. She thought of how she and Ji Hoo had promised to have no secrets. Even though it was probably nothing, she should tell Ji Hoo about her suspicions. She sat on the bed and paged Ji Hoo. Not wanting to worry him at work she simply said, _"Just wanted to see if you were around. Call me when you get the chance. Or, I can just talk to you at home. Love you."_

Jan Di had never felt insecure or unsafe in this house, until today. Knowing that Kim Hyun-Woo could be released from prison coupled with the strong sense that they were being _watched_ earlier had given her a very real sense of dread in her heart. She had developed her own emergency bell now, for Seok-young, and she could hear it faintly ringing now.

Jan Di decided to clean up around the bedroom and adjoined nursery to take her mind off this eerie feeling she had. The maid was off for the day, and she liked to pull her weight around her own house anyway.

* * *

Fluffy was lying on the floor near Jan Di watching her as she cleaned. Suddenly, Fluffy's ears perked up to a sharp point, and he got up. Jan Di heard Fluffy whimper. "What is it, boy?" Jan Di asked, and then Fluffy gave a low growl. She had never heard Fluffy make that sound before, and it made her skin crawl. The alarm in her heart was blaring now. Something was _wrong_ … Fluffy went to the door of the bedroom and stood there stiffly, still growling.

Jan Di slipped the baby monitor into her back pocket. She could feel goosebumps covering her arms as she slowly crept out of the bedroom to look around. She took her phone out of her pocket.

Jan Di was on high alert, for her precious child slept just in the next room. She made her way slowly toward the living room and suddenly she heard a faint noise, like the sound of the door latch being tampered with. Jan Di gasped.

Fluffy was barking like crazy now, as more sounds came from the next room. Jan Di pulled out her phone to dial the police. Just then, someone grabbed her from behind and she dropped her phone.

* * *

The intruder had one arm around her waist, and the other had her trapped in a headlock. Jan Di struggled and stomped the attacker's foot. It didn't do much given that she was wearing slippers and he had some sort of hard boot on. The attacker didn't release his hold. Jan Di continued to struggle. She recalled something from Woo Bin's lesson and reached down with a free hand, grabbing the flesh of her attacker's thigh and digging in with her fingernails. She was suddenly very thankful for Woo Bin's impromptu self-defense lesson. She heard the man groan, and he loosened his hold enough to allow Jan Di to slip out of his grasp. As she moved to escape, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward him. He wore a mask and was dressed all in black.

She noticed another intruder all in black heading toward her bedroom as her attacker pulled her back. She felt her heart stop and then begin beating again furiously, and she could feel the blood surging throughout her body.

 _Seok-young!_

Adrenaline pumping, she slammed the heel of her hand into the bridge of the masked man's nose with all the force in her body and pushed upward. She heard the sound of bone crunching and knew she'd broken it. The man clutched at his face and cursed at her, but she was focused upon getting to Seok-young, and she once again slipped free.

Fluffy was now guarding the nursery, crouched low to the ground with teeth bared like tiny knives and snarling viciously at the intruder. The man hesitated, and Jan Di picked up a lamp and rushed over. She hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. The man whose nose she'd broken was approaching her now. Fluffy jumped him when he came toward Jan Di, putting both paws on the man's shoulders, growling and biting at him. The man knocked Fluffy aside, and Fluffy gave a yelp but came right back at him. While the intruder tangled with Fluffy, Jan Di picked up the lamp again, but she was caught by the arm from behind and dropped the lamp.

Jan Di lifted a hand to strike the third intruder, but he caught her wrist, crushing it hard. He was strong, and Jan Di winced briefly in pain but continued to struggle. She reached out with her other hand to go for his eyes, but he caught that one, too. He squeezed her arms hard at her sides

Jan Di had never fought so hard in her life; her body had taken over completely with a strength she didn't know she possessed. But now, she was suddenly realizing her own helplessness. As she struggled violently within the man's grasp, another man approached and caught her by the arms and held her there. The man who had been holding her brought up a hand to strike her, and she continued to struggle, preparing herself for the impact.

* * *

She didn't care about being hit but only feared that she would be knocked unconscious and then the intruders would go for Seok-young. She braced herself, praying that she would remain conscious and be able to escape before they went for Seok-young. She had no idea how Seok-young was still sleeping through all the noise, but she prayed that he would remain that way and that they would not discover him. _Please, please be safe, Seok-young… Do what you want to me, but please…don't touch my baby!_ She plead silently.

The impact never came. Seconds later she saw the man who had raised a hand to her being torn away from her, and the other man released his grip upon her arms.

"Ji Hoo!"

Ji Hoo had arrived and grabbed the man by the arm before he could hit her and placed himself between them. Ji Hoo punched the attacker in the face and continued to repeatedly pummel him in a blind rage until he fell to the ground. Jan Di noticed that the other man who had held her arms was being engaged by Woo Bin, and Yi Jeong was neutralzing the third man who had now regained consciousness.

After taking out her attacker, Ji Hoo rushed to Jan Di. "Jan Di! Are you alright?" His face had been contorted by rage but his expression grew tender upon reaching her. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

Jan Di leaned into him, "Yes, I'm fine. You have great timing," she smiled faintly.

Then, they heard Seok-young crying, and both parents shot their heads toward the sound.

"Seok-young!" Jan Di rushed into the nursery to check on Seok-young.

* * *

Jan Di picked up Seok-young. She kissed his forehead and whispered comforting words. An incredible sensation of relief washed over her knowing he was safe. Words could not describe the extreme dread she felt when she saw the intruder moving toward the nursery. The incident had terrified her, but she never once thought of herself. Maternal instincts had taken over, and she'd been fighting with everything she had to keep her son safe.

As she held Seok-young in her arms now, she did not want to let him go ever again. She did not even want to put him down. "Oh my Seok-young…my precious boy…I'll never let anyone hurt you or take you from me…" She knew she'd die first.

Jan Di hesitantly approached the door to the next room with Seok-young in her arms and wrapped in a blanket. Ji Hoo went to them and wrapped his arms around his wife and child. Ji Hoo's heart continued to race and beat like a battering ram against the wall of his chest, and Jan Di could feel it against her back as he held her. Seok-young continued to cry insistently. Ji Hoo stroked his head, as Jan Di continued to whisper comforting words to him and his cries slowly decreased in intensity.

"How did you know to come?" Jan Di asked.

"I heard the emergency bell," he said. She smiled faintly. "And I got your message," Ji Hoo added, "I could tell that something was wrong. I tried calling you a few times, but you didn't answer. And Ga Eul was worried after you talked to her. She told Yi Jeong, and he called me, so I rushed home."

"Jan Di-yah! Are you OK?" Ga Eul exclaimed, as she rushed into the house followed by Yi Jeong's driver. Jan Di nodded.

"Jagiya, I thought I told you to wait in the car," Yi Jeong said, attempting to be stern.

"I was worried," she replied simply and rushed to them.

* * *

The intruders lay unconscious on the floor. Woo Bin's men had arrived and were securing the intruders. The man who had raised a hand to Jan Di groaned and stirred on the floor. Jan Di flinched and inched further backward, holding Seok-young closer and turning him away. Ji Hoo stood protectively in front of them, blocking them from view.

Woo Bin pulled the man up, as he was being secured by one of Woo Bin's men. Woo Bin took off the man's mask. "What the hell were you doing here?! Who sent you here?!" Woo Bin shouted in the man's face.

The man scoffed. Jan Di looked over at the man from behind Ji Hoo, and noticed he looked familiar. He made eye contact with her for a split second. His eyes were cold and emotionless, and he made her stomach churn. Her own emergency bell began to ring again. She had never felt such an urge to hurt someone.

"We saw that man today. That's the man who was watching us," Jan Di said. "…I had this feeling today that the three of us were being followed," Jan Di explained. Ga Eul took a look at the man and nodded. She'd only caught a glimpse of him earlier, but it was definitely the same man. "Yes, that's him," she said.

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw and swiftly made his way over to Woo Bin and the intruder. He nudged Woo Bin aside, grabbed the man by the collar, and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Don't you _ever_ go near my wife and child again! Or, I'll destroy you!"

Jan Di was caught off guard by the sudden change in Ji Hoo. It was amazing how quickly he could go from tenderness to rage. She recalled the club incident, how furious he'd been at the man who attacked her there and how quickly he reverted to his caring self.

Seok-young had quieted but then began to cry again. Ji Hoo glanced over at his wife and child and attempted to calm himself. Jan Di comforted him and took Seok-young away to the nursery.

* * *

The police arrived moments later and cuffed the intruders and took them away. Two officers stayed behind to get a statement from all of them and to check the scene.

A police officer approached Ji Hoo and Jan Di. "That was good work, Mrs. Yoon, all of you…," the officer said.

Woo Bin stood nearby with folded arms, "Yeah, good job, Jan Di," he said.

"Well, your self-defense tips came in handy, Woo Bin Sunbae, and I of course owe thanks to my faithful canine companion here. Who knew Fluffy would turn out to be a good guard dog?" Jan Di grinned.

Ji Hoo smiled faintly and ruffled Fluffy's fur.

"But if it wasn't for my three saviors showing up, who knows what would have happened?"

"Well, we appreciate this. We've had those guys on our radar for awhile," the officer said.

"You know them?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yes, we suspect they are part of a gang in Seoul."

 _Kim Hyun-Woo…_ F3's thoughts collectively settled upon him.

"And Mr. Yoon, it seems that your wife was correct in suspecting that she was being watched." Another officer held up a picture of Jan Di and Seok-young in a gloved hand that he'd found on the floor.

Ji Hoo clenched his jaw, and Woo Bin put a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder. Ji Hoo shrugged it off and began pacing.

Another officer approached Yi Jeong. "Mr. So, it seems they are aware of your wife, too," he showed him a picture of Ga Eul that was on one of the attackers. Yi Jeong hardened his fists at his sides. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin looked over at Yi Jeong.

"Have there been any attempts on her?" the officer asked.

"No," Yi Jeong said, his mind rattled and a fury quickly building within his chest, "…But my wife told me that today she and Mrs. Yoon felt that they were being watched," his words were a bit shaky.

The officers asked a few more questions and finished their work. They assured that they would watch their home that night, and Woo Bin also put men on the house.

* * *

After the police left, Ji Hoo, F2, and Grandfather talked in the living room, while the girls were in the nursery with Seok-young. Ji Hoo had called Joon Pyo to inform him of the incident and had demanded answers from him.

When Ji Hoo had initially found out about Hyun-Woo's possible parole, he'd been furious. Kim Hyun-Woo… The man who had kidnapped Jan Di, the man who had nearly killed Jan Di and him in a car accident in an attempt to get rid of Joon Pyo... Ji Hoo had never known such hatred for another human being…

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin had done their best to calm Ji Hoo then.

 _"How can I calm down when that psychopath might go free?!" Ji Hoo demanded, his face contorted with rage._

And now, F2 was once again trying to calm an even more enraged Ji Hoo.

"How can I be calm when my wife and child are being targeted…when they were in our home… when they…attacked Jan Di and were near my son?! How in the hell did they find out where we live anyway?!"

"I don't know. …Ji Hoo-yah, look at me," Yi Jeong put his hands upon Ji Hoo's shoulders. Ji Hoo seemed to look through him instead.

Ji Hoo finally looked at Yi Jeong. "How can _you_ be so calm right now, Yi Jeong?! They were targeting Ga Eul, too!"

Yi Jeong paused. Truth be told, he was the furthest thing from calm right now, but one of them needed to retain the semblance of sanity. "I feel the exact same way as you…knowing that they are aware of my Ga Eul," he said, tightening a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder. "But, we just need to remain calm and figure this out," Yi Jeong replied. Yi Jeong was surprised he was maintaining such outward composure, for his insides were boiling at the same intensity as Ji Hoo, and he'd nearly gone insane upon finding out that the men had been watching Ga Eul.

"I'm taking them away," Ji Hoo said, "Until I know this is dealt with."

"What?" Yi Jeong asked.

"My family. I'm going to take them away somewhere where he can't touch them."

"Ji Hoo-yah, I'm going to put bodyguards on the girls, Seok-young, and Grandfather," Woo Bin said.

"That's not good enough. I don't want him to get anywhere near them!"

"Maybe you think I'm being overprotective, but I've made my decision. And this is what I need to do. …I **will** protect my family. I will defend them _to the death_ if necessary. You can't stop me from doing that," Ji Hoo declared.

* * *

That night, Ji Hoo tended to Jan Di. She had refused to go to the hospital. Everyone had left, and the house was being watched by Woo Bin's men and several police officers.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di sat on their bed, Ji Hoo with the first aid kit. "I think you should go to get an x-ray on your wrist," Ji Hoo said.

"It's not broken, just sore," Jan Di demonstrated. Jan Di began to pull off her shirt, wincing slightly. Ji Hoo assisted her in removing it, leaving her in a tank top. Ji Hoo grimaced at the bruises that formed upon her upper arms and the marks upon her neck and shoulders.

He could not prevent his mind from wandering to worst-case scenarios, and the rage began to build within his chest once more. His heart hadn't quieted for a moment since the incident. He'd wanted to _kill_ the men. And if the others hadn't been there, and if Jan Di and Seok-young hadn't been watching, he _may_ have beaten them to death. He was not a violent man, but he wasn't sure what he was capable of in that moment.

Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo, and he met her eyes. She smiled faintly at him, and he felt his anger begin to dissipate. He took Jan Di's hand. It was cut and bleeding and there were marks upon her wrists. He clenched his jaw, and like before, he lowered his lips to place a lingering kiss upon her hand.

He broke the kiss, and Jan Di watched Ji Hoo, who wore a miserable expression upon his face. He held her hand gently, his head bowed slightly and saying nothing. Jan Di cupped his cheek with her other hand. Ji Hoo met her eyes again, and she felt he wanted to speak but could not form the words. But she knew. She often knew _exactly_ what he was thinking without any words, through the bond of soulmates.

"Ji Hoo-yah," she said tenderly, "It's OK. I'm OK, we're OK, really…" she gave him a loving smile.

He did his best to smile back, but he was struggling. Jan Di leaned in to kiss him. He rested his forehead upon hers, as they shared a soft, tender kiss.

And then Ji Hoo returned to treating her. She told him she could do it herself, but he insisted, and he began disinfecting her cuts and delicately bandaging her knuckle. "I really think you should get checked out."

"OK, whatever you want, Ji Hoo-yah," she replied. He nodded.

"I'm sorry," Ji Hoo mumbled. She noticed his eyes roaming her bruised arms.

Jan Di shook her head. "It's not your fault. You rescued us, my firefighter…"

The comment still brought no smile. "…I hate that you're still experiencing such danger…but I'll put a stop to it. I **will** keep you and Seok-young safe, always, no matter what. I promise you."

"I know you will." She wished she could somehow make him feel better. All she knew to do was reach out and embrace him. He ultra carefully wrapped his arms around her, afraid to hurt her, but she only squeezed him tighter. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he replied.

And they held each other.

* * *

Joon Pyo was furious about the incident with Jan Di after speaking to Ji Hoo and F2, and he'd been prepared to rush off to Korea. But F3 had assured that things were under control, and he had vowed to deal with things on his end.

Joon Pyo stormed to the New York State prison to speak with Kim Hyun-Woo. Alex had tagged along for support, despite the sickening feeling she got at the mere thought of seeing Hyun-Woo.

Joon Pyo and Alex were ushered to a window. They took a seat in front of the window, and Hyun-Woo was ushered in. He sat down in front of them on the other side of the glass.

"So nice to have visitors," Hyun-Woo smirked.

"I'm not here to play games," Joon Pyo glared at Hyun-Woo, "Are you responsible for the assault on Jan Di and the attempted kidnapping of her son?" Joon Pyo asked, though he was certain he knew the answer.

"Jan Di? Jan…Di, Jan Di…hmm….oh yes, I remember her now…," Hyun-Woo tapped his chin, "She has a son now, huh? Who's the father? …Not you Joon Pyo?" Hyun-Woo smirked.

Joon Pyo clenched his jaw, "Just answer the question, dammit!"

"Joon Pyo…," Alex put a hand on his. She took him aside. "I know he's a horrible man and completely infuriating, but he enjoys tormenting others…let's not give him the satisfaction by getting angry." Joon Pyo exhaled sharply. He tightened his jaw and nodded. They returned.

Hyun-Woo was smirking at them through the glass and staring out with soulless black eyes. Joon Pyo and Alex sat back down and stared back at him.

"So, Jan Di was attacked and someone attempted to kidnap her son…wow...well, that's too bad…but, as you can see, I've been here. I have witnesses," he grinned.

Joon Pyo clenched his fist hard against his leg, and Alex laid her hand over his once more.

Alex spoke this time. "You may have been in your cell, but I know how you can _arrange_ for things to happen…" She felt her resolve falter, being once again reminded of Joo-Won.

Hyun-Woo scoffed, "Why would I care about Jan Di and her son?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because you hate F4 and anyone associated with them," Alex replied.

"Oh, that's right, she's _tight_ with your little F4, isn't she Joon Pyo?" Hyun-Woo sneered, "Well, my distaste for F4 should come as no surprise, but all that concerns me right now is getting out of prison. I really just want you people off my back. Why would I jeopardize my release by causing trouble?"

Alex sighed and took Joon Pyo aside again. "He's too smart to admit anything, especially here. Let's go."

* * *

That evening, Joon Pyo received a phone call. A mechanically disguised voice greeted him. He demanded to know who he was speaking with, but the voice revealed nothing. The conversation was brief, and the individual on the other end demanded that Joon Pyo and F3 back off the Kim Hyun-Woo case. The voice told him that he'd been issued a warning, and that if he did not comply it would be worse next time. Then, they hung up. Joon Pyo slammed his phone down.

* * *

"Ji Hoo-yah, is this really necessary?" Jan Di asked, as they packed their suitcases. "What about work? We can't just leave like this…"

"It'll only be for a little while, just until I ensure that this is all over and that you and Seok-young are safe. Don't worry about work. I took care of it. They'll be fine without us for awhile, and Director Hwang has assured that our jobs will be there for us when we get back. Call it a vacation if you want…"

"A vacation?" Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo. "But Ji Hoo-yah…"

"Please, just trust me," he replied abruptly.

Jan Di nodded. She could tell from his face and his tone how important this was to him and how serious he was. Perhaps Ji Hoo was being overprotective, but her priority also was to keep Seok-young safe, so she would trust her husband's judgment and go along with it.

Ji Hoo had attempted to convince Grandfather to go along, as well, but he had refused. He'd said that he needed to stay and run the clinic.

"Please, be reasonable, Grandfather," Ji Hoo had said, "I want you to be safe."

"Bah, I'll be just fine, young man, and I could drop over at any moment naturally! Why would I worry about someone trying to do the job for me?"

Ji Hoo had just stared at Grandfather, not amused, but he knew it was useless to argue with him. So, Ji Hoo had asked Woo Bin and his men to look after Grandfather while he was away, and Woo Bin promised.

* * *

Joon Pyo and Alex paid a visit to Alex's father at his home. They were taken to his bedroom and sat next to the bed. After asking about how he was feeling Alex updated her father on the Hyun-Woo case. He informed her that he'd been kept apprised and revealed that he wanted to help. Alex was truly floored.

"I know things that can put that man away for life, including many of his associates, and I have evidence," Mr. Lee said hoarsely.

"Why didn't you come forward with this before?" Alex demanded, and Joon Pyo joined her in the sentiment.

"Because I was afraid of the ramifications…"

"I could have provided you with immunity," Joon Pyo said.

Mr. Lee nodded, "Well, it doesn't really matter now…I know I don't have long anyway, and I want to make things right… I know I haven't been a good father to you, Ji-Min-ah," he affectionately called her by her Korean name, "…But, I want to finally start being better, even if it's late…"

Alex's lips parted. "T-thank you," she stammered, unsure what else to say.

"I'll testify against him... Now, I'm tired, but we'll talk more tomorrow," Mr. Lee said.

"Thank you…," Alex said once more.

Mr. Lee closed his eyes. "…I'm sorry, Ji-Min; I'm so sorry for…everything…," he whispered faintly. "Saranghae, Ji-Min-ah…," he muttered before drifting off to sleep.

Alex grew misty-eyed and pulled the covers around her father. She stood, trembling lightly, and Joon Pyo put an arm around her.

* * *

Joon Pyo took Alex home. She'd barely spoken on the drive back and was apparently processing everything that had transpired.

"Do you want me to walk you up?" Joon Pyo asked.

"No, it's OK. Thank you for everything…"

"Joon Pyo, I…," Alex paused and simply looked at him affectionately.

Joon Pyo smiled and ran a hand down her arm, "I know. Me too…"

Alex wrapped her arms around Joon Pyo's neck, and he embraced her. Then, he kissed her good night, and she headed up to her penthouse.

* * *

Alex entered her penthouse and turned on the light to illuminate the blackened room.

"Hello, Beautiful..."

Alex gasped and the color left her cheeks upon seeing Hyun-Woo sitting in an armchair across the room dressed in an expensive suit. At first she thought she was seeing things or having some terrible nightmare, but no, it was real.

"How…are you here…how could you possibly be…?" she stammered, her breathing shallow. She felt like tiny needles were pricking her and turning her chest into a pincushion.

Hyun-Woo rose and approached her, "That's not important. All that matters is I'm out of that damned prison, and you were the first person that I thought to come and see…"

Alex quickly turned to rush out, but Hyun-Woo caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrist, slamming the door shut.

Holding her by the wrist, he whispered, "It's been too long…"

"Not long enough!" she snarled, as she struggled to break free. He tightened his grip. "Get lost! I'll get a restraining order!"

"That's really not necessary. And besides, a piece of paper can't keep me away from you, Baby."

Hyun-Woo pushed Alex against the door and kissed her hard, demanding entrance into her mouth. She stiffened and tightened her lips, making a muffled sound in protest.

"It's better when you participate…," he said after breaking the one-sided kiss.

Alex slapped Hyun-Woo hard across the face. He growled and raised an arm but stopped himself. Instead, he pulled her by the wrist, tossing her roughly onto the bed. Then he straddled her, pinning both arms at her sides and smirking down at her.

"Hyun-Woo, _please_ …don't…," she begged, trembling like a frightened child. His lips parted, and for a moment he softened, and she noticed a hint of humanity in his eyes.

"It doesn't have to be this way…," he said, still holding her there, pressing closer until he was inches from her face, "I don't _want_ to force you…"

"Then don't."

"However, you _will_ be mine again, one way or another."

"…It doesn't work that way, Hyun-Woo," she said as steadily as she could, "You can't just demand what you want and automatically get it."

Hyun-Woo gave a short laugh. "Oh, but I can."

Alex began to struggle again, and he continued to hold her there. "Hold still!" he snarled.

Becoming desperate, Alex asked, "Do you care for me, Hyun-Woo? Did you _ever_ care for me?"

Hyun-Woo paused. He seemed _affected_ somehow by the question. He snorted and shook his head. "You're incredibly infuriating, woman…"

For a moment she thought she struck a chord with him. "I know…, but if there is any part of you that cares for me…you'll let me go…"

Hyun-Woo scoffed, his eyes slightly reddened. "No can do. We're going away together."

"What? No!"

"Not an option."

Alex began to struggle again, writhing and kicking. "Stop struggling!" Hyun-Woo demanded. When she did not comply, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He placed it over Alex's mouth. Her vision blurred and everything went dark.

* * *

The next morning, Joon Pyo woke and thought of Alex. He picked up his phone to call her and began pacing as it rang. Joon Pyo stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a man's voice greet him on the other. But not just any man's voice, the voice of Kim Hyun-Woo.

"You bastard! Where is Alex?! Where are you?!"

"Too many questions, Joon Pyo," Hyun-Woo jeered. "Alex is here with me. Would you like to say hello?"

"Joon Pyo, I'm sorry…," Alex mumbled on the other end.

"It's OK, where are you?!"

"I don't know exactly, but—," her voice was muffled before she could speak further. "Joon Pyo," she began again once allowed to speak, "I want you to know that—," she was silenced once more. He was simply toying with her.

"I **will** find you," Joon Pyo breathed into the phone, not knowing whether she heard or not, but it was a vow he intended to keep regardless.

"Blah, blah, blah, how touching! That's enough chitchat. Here's the deal, Joon Pyo. You back off and leave Alex to me. Don't try to find us or cause any problems for us. If you do not do as I demand, then I will go after your friends… I'll go after them all, Joon Pyo, including Yoon Jan Di and Yoon Seok-young!"

"So, where does your loyalty truly lie, Joon Pyo? With your current girlfriend or with your friends, your former love, and her son? I'd say you're getting a more than fair deal here."

And with that, the phone went dead.

"Aish!" Joon Pyo picked up the nearest object and threw it across the room. Then, he picked up his phone and called F3.

* * *

Joon Pyo had spoken with Ji Hoo and F2, and they were all doing their best to locate Alex.

Ji Hoo had informed Joon Pyo that he was taking Jan Di and Seok-young away somewhere safe until everything was resolved. Joon Pyo recalled his conversation with Ji Hoo.

 _"Joon Pyo, I'm so sorry about Alex, and I want to help, but I need to get my family to safety first," Ji Hoo said. "I can't let my family become any further involved in this. I won't let that sick psychopath harm my family!" Ji Hoo said._

 _"I understand," Joon Pyo said._

 _"Will you be alright, Joon Pyo?" Ji Hoo asked. "What can I do to help?"_

 _Joon Pyo sighed, "Nothing, just keep Jan Di and Seok-young safe, and we'll handle it."_

* * *

Joon Pyo didn't fear for Jan Di and Seok-young. He knew that Ji Hoo would ensure the safety of _his_ _family_.

Yes, Jan Di was Ji Hoo's _family_ now; she was his… Joon Pyo had known this fact for some time but perhaps he had not fully acknowledged it in his heart. He still held loving feelings toward Jan Di and would do just about anything for her and Seok-young, but she was no longer his to protect.

But he did fear for Alex, and she was the one who needed him now. He honestly had no idea what Kim Hyun-Woo would do to her, and it simultaneously terrified and infuriated him.

 _I shouldn't have left her alone!_

Joon Pyo was becoming crazed. The thought of Hyun-Woo laying a hand on Alex in any way, harming her…it was too much to bear!

Joon Pyo had been keeping Alex at bay for awhile now, and he had to admit that he hadn't been completely invested in the relationship. He realized now that it was because he hadn't fully let go of Jan Di. He'd put on appearances that he was completely over it, and the pain was not so much as before, but it had been an inner struggle.

This seemed ridiculous and pathetic, given that she was now married to his best friend and had a child with him. They were a family now, Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Seok-young. And though he would always have a special bond with Jan Di and would do all in his power to help to protect her and Seok-young, that was the extent of it now.

This realization and the fear of losing Alex forever forced him to come to terms with something he had been denying for awhile now…that he was _in love_ with Alex.

Though he felt she knew, he hoped she knew…he'd once again failed to say…those words… And he vowed that he would bring her back. He would bring her back, and then he would tell her, no show her how he felt, and he would never let her go again.

* * *

Jan Di stood next to Ji Hoo on a boat, cradling a sleeping Seok-young in her arms. Ji Hoo was doing all he could remotely to help Joon Pyo find Alex, but he felt incredibly guilty about not doing more. He was torn. Jan Di and Seok-young were top priority, but he truly wanted to help Joon Pyo in any way he could. He brought this up to Jan Di and suggested that perhaps he would get them settled and go to help Joon Pyo find Alex and then return.

Jan Di understood and felt badly, but she expressed that she feared for him and she didn't want them to be apart.

"I know it's selfish, but I want the three of us to be together. I wish Grandfather was with us, too. Please don't leave…"

"As you wish, my otter," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Where are we going anyway, Ji Hoo-yah?" she asked.

"You'll know soon," he said, with a smile.

"Honestly, I really don't care where we are, and I'll go wherever you want…the most important thing to me is that we're together as a family," she said. Ji Hoo smiled wider and wrapped his arms around them.

The boat neared an island, a beautiful island blanketed in yellow.


	19. Family, Love, and Loyalty Part II

**_A/N: If anyone doesn't recall, Cheongsando was the island from the end of the first story, where Ji Hoo and Jan Di went to do relief work._**

The small boat carrying Ji Hoo, Jan Di, and Seok-young approached its destination. Jan Di caught sight of children playing along the shoreline and fisherman working for their day's catch. Jan Di blinked and studied the shoreline that looked somehow so familiar to her, as she cradled Seok-young in her arms. After a moment, her eyes widened in realization.

"Ji Hoo…Cheongsando?!" Ji Hoo smiled and nodded. And Jan Di's smile grew, "I've missed it…," she said fondly.

* * *

 _The Previous Day_

Ji Hoo and Jan Di wrapped up a few things at the hospital prior to their speedy departure. For one, Ji Hoo had insisted that Jan Di get checked out after the incident. Her wrist was only sprained, which Ji Hoo had bandaged at home. She fortunately had no other serious injuries, only some remaining bruises and marks.

Jan Di went to meet up with Dr. Jang. Ji Hoo had informed Director Hwang of their impending absence, but Jan Di felt that she owed her superior a proper explanation. The problem was that she wasn't sure what she was going to say to him exactly.

Jan Di went to Dr. Jang's office. He sat at his desk, wearing a pair of black reading glasses and glancing over some paperwork. Upon seeing her, his eyes immediately shot to her bandaged wrist and the marks along her neck.

Dr. Jang shot up immediately from his desk, "Jan Di!" He didn't often call her by name. "What happened?!" His eyes roamed over her, filled with concern.

"Oh, um…," she gave a nervous chuckle, "…I was being careless again…"

Dr. Jang furrowed his brow. She was clearly hiding something.

"Uh, Seonsaengnim, I just wanted to tell you that Ji Hoo and I are going to be away for a little while. I'm not sure how long exactly, a few weeks or a month perhaps... We're leaving right away…I know this is sudden…"

Dr. Jang's lips parted.

"We've cleared it with Director Hwang… It's a…personal matter, and I'm very sorry about this. I really hope it won't be an inconvenience to you…" she said, still feeling badly about leaving so unexpectedly.

Dr. Jang was taken aback by the sudden proclamation that she was leaving, but he was currently more focused upon her injuries. "Jan Di," he began seriously, "Did someone hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No."

He didn't seem to believe her. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her lab coat, knowing full well she was a terrible liar. He simply continued to stare at her.

She didn't want him getting the wrong idea, so she confessed, "OK…our house was broken into, and I was attacked…"

"What?!" he looked at her, his face a mixture of concern and anger.

"Yes, but it's been taken care of. It's fine," she said. He continued to stare at her looking very troubled. "I'm fine, Seonsaengnim, really. Ji Hoo was just worried, so he wanted to take me away for awhile to make sure things are safe." She felt rather embarrassed saying this.

Dr. Jang's chest felt heavy upon hearing the news. He was very upset and angry but relieved that she had not been hurt worse… For some reason, he longed to take her in his arms. But, he didn't do that.

"I know it's a bit extreme… He's overly protective sometimes," she joked, but then smiled affectionately to herself. She'd always appreciated that in Ji Hoo.

Dr. Jang nodded and released a heavy sigh. "…So, where are you going?"

"I don't even know that yet."

He nodded again and paused. There were so many things rushing through his mind right now. But all he said was, "Stay safe, Kiddo… I'll see you when you get back."

Jan Di nodded. "Bye, Seonsaengnim…," she waved.

"Bye, Kiddo…" he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and sighed as he watched her walk away.

* * *

 _The Present_

Alex awoke and looked around, orienting herself to her surroundings. She was immersed in a large bed in a lavish hotel room, wearing a nightie. She immediately clutched her head, which ached, and a terrible realization dawned upon her. It hadn't been a dream… She was living her worst nightmare… Hyun Woo stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in a suit.

"Morning, honey," he flashed her a toothy grin, "I ordered breakfast."

Alex clenched the sheets of the bed, "Are you out of your mind? What do you think this is a honeymoon?! You kidnapped me!" Alex began to rant at him further, but he quickly silenced her with words and a look that frightened her a bit.

Alex sat on the bed, _seething_ , her chest rising and falling heavily. She quickly realized her garment covered her less than she would like, and she pulled the comforter over her. Hyun-Woo grinned. "Aren't you the modest one?"

Alex scowled at him and suddenly another terrible notion came into her head. She really had no idea what happened after passing out. The thought that Hyun-Woo could have _done something_ to her while she was unconscious was even more sickening and disturbing than him kidnapping her. "Hyun-Woo, we didn't… _did we_?" she looked at him timid as a mouse.

Hyun-Woo was silent for a moment. He flashed a devilish grin that made her stomach churn. "If we did, you'd remember, I guarantee," he winked at her.

Alex scoffed. _Cocky bastard…_ Still, she believed him and felt some measure of relief.

"Like I said, I'm not going to force you. But you _will_ come around," Hyun-Woo said haughtily, "You'll come to me on your own. And I can wait." Hyun-Woo sat upon the edge of the bed, seeming very confident. He crossed a leg casually. Alex quickly squirmed backward until her back hit the headboard.

"Let me guess. You won't _physically_ force me, but you'll blackmail me or manipulate me into getting what you want. You probably have some elaborate scheme up your sleeve, am I right?"

Hyun-Woo laughed. "You know me too well." She glared daggers at him.

"But no, not this time. I'm trying to…," he glanced upward and raised a hand as if searching for the word, "Grow."

Alex scoffed. _Yeah right…_

She glanced down at what she was wearing underneath the hotel comforter, a satin babydoll in a deep shade of crimson. She noticed the dress she'd been wearing lay over a chair across the room. That unnerved her, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Did you change my clothes?!" she demanded.

"Yes, I did. I wanted you to be comfortable." Alex gave him a dirty look. She knew it had _nothing_ to do with her comfort.

"Don't worry. I was a gentleman about it."

Alex scoffed, "Oh, how _thoughtfu_ l!" she exclaimed sarcastically, "This coming from the man who _kidnapped_ me and then undressed me!" She rose from the bed, keeping herself covered by the hotel comforter. She moved toward the window, putting as much distance between them as she could.

"Where are we?" she demanded. She glanced around the room, on the desk, looking for a card or something with the name of the hotel on it, but she saw nothing. She went to the window and looked out, hoping to recognize her surroundings. She saw city as far as the eye could see, but she could not place which city they were in. It didn't look like New York, though.

"I can't tell you that, my dear. But it's of no matter. We won't be staying here long." There was a knock at the door. "Ah, that must be breakfast." He flashed her a smile, as he opened the door. A tray was wheeled in. Alex noticed that one of Hyun-Woo's guards stood outside the door.

* * *

The boat docked on Cheongsando, and Jan Di and Ji Hoo stepped off. Seok-young was strapped to Jan Di's stomach by a sling. Ji Hoo and Jan Di began walking hand-in-hand down a dirt road, flanked by fields of barley and canola flowers.

"Unnie! Oppa!" they heard a girl's singsong voice calling from off in the distance.

They turned toward the voice to see a young girl running toward them through the field.

"Eun-Young!" Jan Di called to her, smiling widely. Ji Hoo was also smiling beside Jan Di.

Eun-Young arrived before them, wearing a pink and gray striped t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. Her pretty face was dirt-stained.

"Eun-Young, you've grown so much!" the young girl of 9 stood nearly as tall as Jan Di now. Jan Di gave Eun-Young a side hug so as not to crush Seok-young, who was staring up with large chocolate eyes. Then Ji Hoo leaned down and gave Eun-Young a hug, too.

"Who's this?" Eun-Young leaned down to observe the bundle strapped to Jan Di.

"This is our son, Seok-young," Ji Hoo said proudly.

"Aww," Eun-Young reached for him. He grabbed her finger and held onto it tight. "He's so cute!" Eun-Young cooed at Seok-young and then turned back to Jan Di and Ji Hoo. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, incredulous.

"It's a long story," Ji Hoo said, "…But we are glad to see you Eun-Young!"

Eun-Young beamed. "Well, come on! Eomma and Unnie will want to see you both!" and Eun-Young motioned for them to follow.

* * *

Joon Pyo had been actively searching for Alex since she was taken, and F3 had been providing their unfailing support. Woo Bin assisted Joon Pyo with his search and had men on the case. Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo were also making use of their networks and providing moral support. Though Joon Pyo had his men out looking for Alex, he had also been running around looking for her _himself_. He would not rest until Alex was safe and sound and Kim Hyun-Woo was behind bars for life.

F3 had suggested that Joon Pyo not push himself so hard and had reassured him that they would find Alex. They assured him that Kim Hyun-Woo could not possibly hide from them forever. But Joon Pyo was not willing to play the waiting game when it came to Alex. F3 understood this; they knew that if the women they loved were missing, they would be doing the same thing.

Joon Pyo had spoken with Ji Hoo that morning from a private line. Ji Hoo had been feeling guilty about leaving during the midst of the crisis, so he'd hired a private detective, the best he could find, for the case. And he had been doing his utmost to support Joon Pyo.

 _"Alex is smart and strong, Joon Pyo. She'll be OK, and we WILL find her," Ji Hoo said._

 _"You're right," Joon Pyo said, "But just the thought of that bastard doing anything to her…" Joon Pyo raised his voice into the phone._

 _Ji Hoo understood all too well Joon Pyo's fear and pain. "I know, Joon Pyo," Ji Hoo said calmly, "It will be OK, I promise." Ji Hoo knew he could not actually ensure that everything would be fine, but he planned to do all in his power._

* * *

Through intimidation and bribery, Kim Hyun-Woo's court date had been pushed up and he'd been released before F4 had any knowledge of it. But due to the report of Alex's kidnapping and new information brought forth by Mr. Lee, a warrant had been issued for Kim Hyun-Woo's arrest. The police were searching for Hyun-Woo, but they suspected he had fled the country.

Mr. Lee was currently under the protection of the Song clan. Joon Pyo and Woo Bin visited Alex's father, who was growing weaker, and Mr. Lee filled F2 in on his very disturbed former associate.

"I first met Kim Hyun-Woo," Mr. Lee began, "When he was just a young man of 20. He went by the name Kim Kun-Woo then… He was bright and savvy but a very troubled young man… Not that it was completely the boy's fault. His father is a vile, despicable excuse for a human being…" Mr. Lee went on to tell Joon Pyo and Woo Bin that Hyun-Woo, like Woo Bin, was also the son of a mafia boss.

"Who is his father?" Woo Bin interjected.

"His name is Kim Jong-Soo," Mr. Lee said.

"I've heard of him," Woo Bin cut in, "He's the leader of the Blue Dragon Clan…"

"That's right," Mr. Lee said, leaning back wearily against his pillow and closing his eyes.

Woo Bin knew of the Blue Dragon Clan. They were sworn enemies of his own clan. He'd never met Kim Jong-Soo, but he'd heard stories. The man was completely ruthless. Woo Bin had always been a bit ashamed of his own father and his lineage, but unlike Kim Jong-Soo, his father seemed to have at least some sense of honor.

"Hyun-Woo's mother…," Mr. Lee went on, "She was one of Kim Jong-Soo's many mistresses. I never met the woman. She died when Hyun-Woo was still young. But, I hear that she was quite the beauty and kind-hearted, too. How she got involved with the likes of the Blue Dragon clan is beyond me."

Joon Pyo and Woo Bin sat near Mr. Lee's bed and continued to listen. Mr. Lee opened his eyes again. "Kim Hyun-Woo was abandoned by his father and raised by foster parents. But Jong-Soo found him later after he and his wife lost their son. Jong-Soo decided to groom Hyun-Woo for the family business, as he had no other heir. He made him do unspeakable things…"

"How could you allow your daughter to date someone like that?!" Joon Pyo suddenly demanded.

Mr. Lee sighed, "…I honestly didn't know that they were together when I first knew him. Ji-Min started dating him before I even knew who he was, and she and I didn't have the best relationship, so she kept it from me. And later, when I arranged the marriage…that was only because I was being threatened and blackmailed."

Woo Bin looked to Joon Pyo, who clenched his jaw.

Mr. Lee closed his eyes once more. "I'm tired. Could you leave me, please," he said.

* * *

Hyun-Woo blindfolded, gagged, and thoroughly bound Alex to transport her to their next location. It came as no surprise to Hyun-Woo that F4 was in hot pursuit, and there had been some _close calls_.

His anger toward the _Flower 4_ was quickly rising to the boiling point. And he decided to take Alex somewhere where he had more man-power and could ensure that she would be adequately guarded. Currently, Alex lay unconscious and tied-up in the back of his plane. He had once again been forced to knock her out.

 _If only the damn woman would cooperate then I wouldn't have to go to such measures!_ He thought.

Hyun-Woo sat on his private plan, straining to understand the beautiful woman who made his blood boil in more ways than one. He'd tried to be nice… He'd even tried to _romance_ her… He'd taken her to several exotic locales during the past few weeks and offered her whatever she wanted. He hadn't even physically harmed her or forced himself on her, as she seemed to take issue with that. But all she could do was complain about how he'd taken her against her will.

 _Only one small detail in a much greater plan…_

He'd showered her with the finest things and offered her everything she could possibly want, but she continued to defy and attempt to escape from him. It exasperated and perplexed Hyun-Woo. She didn't want money, power, material goods, or even romance…at least not from him…

Hyun-Woo tightened his jaw and ran a hand through his slick black tresses. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. A memory of Alex, who he then knew as Ji-Min, came forcibly back to him. Back then he went by the name Kim Kun-Woo.

* * *

 _Eight Years Ago…_

 _Kun-Woo walked wearily to the door of his apartment. The scent of his favorite food pleasantly assaulted his nose as he entered, and he heard rattling around in the kitchen. He wasn't concerned, and instead he smiled faintly. Ji-Min must be there cooking for him. He'd given her a key once, and she made liberal use of it, often to surprise him with dinner when he got home from the office. Yes, he was going to an "office" now, his father's office._

 _When Ji-Min heard him come in, she went to the living room. She wore an apron over her floral summer dress._ _Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him. She called out to him, "Kun-Woo!"_

 _Though he was in a foul mood, he smiled for her, and she ran to him_ and _jumped into his arms. He picked her up and kissed her. Then he quickly put her down and held her arms._

 _She looked into his deep coal eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern lacing her voice._

 _He sighed and forced a smile once more. "Nothing. Just a tough day."_

 _She gazed at him sympathetically, "Is your father bothering you again?" she asked. They had that in common. Neither Ji-Min nor Kun-Woo had good relationships with their fathers._

 _"Something like that…," he said cryptically. She gave him a small pout._

 _"Well, forget about that…you're home now… And dinner is almost ready! I made your favorite!" she smiled lovingly at him. Her smile had magical qualities, and he smiled in return._

 _"Why don't you try and relax until dinner," she suggested, "Would you like some wine?" He nodded._

 _She poured a glass of his favorite wine for him and for herself. She brought the glass over and handed it to him. "Happy Anniversary!" she wished him with a sweet smile._

 _"Happy Anniversary, Beautiful," he clinked glasses with her and took a large sip._

* * *

 _Kun-Woo and Ji-Min's dinner was interrupted by a call to his phone. He seemed upset by the call and told her that he needed to take care of a pressing business matter but that he would be back right after. Ji-Min sighed and nodded, giving him a quick peck goodbye._

 _Later that night, Kun-Woo made his way aimlessly home. Kun-Woo's father had forced him to torture a man for an hour, and after the man told them what they wanted to know Kun-Woo was told to kill the man. He'd complied. He'd taken a life that night. Twenty two years old, and he'd taken a life… Never had he taken a life before… Many things bothered him about the scenario, but what bothered him most was how_ ** _easily_** _he had been convinced to do it._

 _Why had he done it? To please his father…? What had he become? He'd become a_ ** _monster_** _, just like his father… And all for what?! Money… Power… Pride… Acceptance…?_

 _Kun-Woo had refused a driver and was walking home in a daze, staring at his hands most of the way. They'd been stained with the man's blood, and even though he washed his hands many, many times, he could still see it, smell it, feel it…coating his hands and branding him as the monster he was…_

 _Kun-Woo fumbled with his phone. Though his vision was blurry, he could see that Ji-Min had called quite a few times._ ** _Ji-Min_** _, the one bright spot in his miserable life… What if she found out about this?_

 _Kun-Woo stopped off for a few drinks and had gotten very drunk. How he finally made it home, he wasn't sure. It was nearly midnight when he got home to a very worried Ji-Min waiting at his place._

 _"Where have you been? Are you alright?" She went to hug him but pulled back when she smelled the alcohol._

 _"Did you…are you…drunk?!" she stammered. He stumbled and she supported him. He managed to nod before shuffling off into the bedroom and collapsing onto his bed._

 _"You're unbelievable! How could you?! I thought you were going to take care of the business matter and come straight home! What happened?"_

 _He waved her off, mumbling that he didn't want to talk about it._

 _"Well, I do! What happened?" she demanded._

 _Kun-Woo refused to talk about it, but Ji-Min kept pressing._

 _"Ji-Min, just shut up!"_

 _She stared at him in disbelief, trembling lightly. He'd never raised his voice to her before._

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked in a shaky voice._

 _All Kun-Woo wanted to do was erase this terrible night from his life. He just wanted to sleep it off as some horrible nightmare, but Ji-Min insisted on talking about it. They got into an argument, and he smacked her. He smacked her hard across the face. Ji-Min clutched at her cheek. Tears welled up within her eyes, more from the emotional pain of what the man she loved had done rather than the physical pain._

 _Kun-Woo, realizing what he'd done, rushed to Ji-Min and cupped her face within his hands. "I'm sorry, Ji-Min-ah, I didn't…mean it," he stammered, "Are you OK?_

 _She pulled away from him. He continued to apologize profusely, but she ran out crying. He let her go._

 _Looking back, that had been the turning point for Hyun-Woo, and for his relationship with Alex. It was then that he became Hyun-Woo, he realized._

 _Hyun-Woo convinced Ji-Min to forgive him that first time. But he'd been forever changed. From that point on he became further sucked into his father's world. He became a criminal, a murderer…and there was no turning back from that… He began drinking every night and sleeping around with women. And there were other nights when he mistreated Ji-Min._

 _Finally, after months of it, Ji Min gathered her courage and left him. She decided to get away and start a new life. She decided to return to the United States, where she spent a large portion of her childhood. She left Korea and went to New York. And she changed her name to Alex._

* * *

 _The Present_

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had received a warm welcome from the villagers. That evening, Ji Hoo and Jan Di sat around with Seok-young outside of Eun-Young and Da-Eun's home, surrounded by most of the village. Eun-Young and Da-Eun's mother and several of the other village women were busy making a feast for everyone of seaweed soup, rice, and abalone.

"We heard you guys got married. We are so happy for you!" the now 18 year old Da-Eun exclaimed, as Ye-Jun put his arm around her. Da-Eun had informed Jan Di that she and Ye-Jun were dating now. Jan Di had given her a big congratulatory hug and expressed her happiness for her.

"Yes, it was a pleasant surprise!" Da-Eun and Eun-Young's mother called out while stirring her soup.

"But, we actually weren't all that surprised…," Da-Eun added, "We honestly would have been more surprised if you _didn't_ get married! Your feelings for each other were _so_ obvious!" Da-Eun winked at Jan Di.

Some of the villagers laughed and the others smiled and nodded. Jan Di felt her cheeks heat up but then she smiled, and Ji Hoo smiled and squeezed her hand.

The Yoons and the villagers enjoyed dinner and continued their conversation. The villagers asked many questions about the wedding, Ji Hoo and Jan Di's lives, and their work as doctors, while the women and children took turns holding and playing with Seok-young.

There were some questions about what brought them to Cheongsando, which Ji Hoo veiled, simply saying they needed to get away for a little while and wanted to see all of them.

It was nice visiting with their friends, but Jan Di couldn't help feeling guilty and concerned for Alex and Joon Pyo. Her mind drifted to Joon Pyo, and she wondered how he was doing. Ji Hoo had restricted their communication with the outside world for safety, so they were not using their usual technology. But Ji Hoo was still keeping in touch regularly with F3. Jan Di had asked him to send her best wishes to Joon Pyo, but that seemed so… _useless_ …

* * *

That night, Jan Di and Ji Hoo prepared for bed in the small 3 room farmhouse that the villagers provided for them. Jan Di laid Seok-young down in the crib that Ji Hoo and several of the village men had built for him. Ji Hoo sat on the edge of the bed in the next room, wringing his hands lightly and brooding.

Ji Hoo had been racking his brain over leaving Seoul and going to Cheongsando ever since he'd made the decision. After the break-in and Hyun-Woo's threat on Jan Di and Seok-young, the only thought in his head had been to get Jan Di and Seok-young to safety. He would never allow harm to come to his wife and child. And who would think to look for them in a small fishing village? The plan had seemed perfect at the time. But now, he wondered if he'd made an error in judgment.

Was he running away? Was not confronting the situation head-on and leaving it to Joon Pyo and F2 the right course? And though he'd taken every precaution, what if Kim Hyun-Woo's men _did_ find them there? What if he could not protect Jan Di and Seok-young alone, and what if he brought danger upon the innocent people of Cheongsando, their friends? Ji Hoo knew that with one call Woo Bin would send protection for them there. Perhaps he should take him up on it, but he did not want to worry the villagers needlessly.

But, the fact of that matter was that he could not ensure his family's safety fully until Hyun-Woo was once more behind bars. And more than that, until the rest of Hyun-Woo's gang was dealt with. Hyun-Woo had once again tangled with the wrong people. And Ji Hoo had a score to settle with him.

* * *

Jan Di entered the room and sat beside Ji Hoo on the bed. He had seemed quiet and distracted that evening.

"Ji Hoo-yah, are you thinking about Joon Pyo?" she asked.

"Mm," he laid down and put a hand behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling wistfully. "I just…feel badly for not doing more."

Jan Di lay down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, and she rested her head on his chest.

"You're doing all you can," she said. He kissed her forehead.

 _Am I? Am I truly doing all that I can?_ He wondered.

Jan Di sighed, "I'm worried about Alex and Joon Pyo, too. Are there any new developments?"

"Not yet…"

Ji Hoo sighed, and lightly rubbed Jan Di's arm. He glanced down at her arm, with a pained expression. Her brusies were nearly gone, but he was still being extra careful with her. But she did not want this, so she hugged him.

"Jan Di-yah…mianhae," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked, hugging him tighter.

"For everything… For you being in danger and getting hurt…and now for taking you away from home and work…"

She looked into his eyes. "It's not your fault; you shouldn't blame yourself. And I know why you took us away. You just wanted us to be safe. Besides, I told you that all that matters to me is us being together. I don't really care where it is…," she said.

And Jan Di truly meant it. She missed Grandfather, Fluffy, their friends, and work. And she didn't like the idea of being run out of their home or of going into _hiding_ , but she trusted her husband and she would follow him anywhere.

"I'm not questioning you, Ji Hoo-yah, and I do love this place, but how long will we be here?"

"Just until I can be sure that you and Seok-young are safe."

* * *

The hunt continued for Kim Hyun-Woo and Alex. So far, he'd covered his trail well. Woo Bin assured Joon Pyo that it would only be a matter of time before Hyun-Woo slipped up. He couldn't hide forever. Joon Pyo only hoped he was found sooner rather than later. Taking Alex had been a stupid thing for Hyun-Woo to do, especially fresh out of prison.

Hyun-Woo was a smart man, and he had vast resources, but when it came to Alex Hyun-Woo made bad decisions, so he would surely be caught and soon.

 _How could he possibly think he would get away with this?!_ Joon Pyo wondered, and he vowed that he would not.

F4 called an emergency meeting. All were present in person, except Ji Hoo, who participated through video call. F4 had decided to take on the Blue Dragon Clan.

Woo Bin suggested an offensive rather than defensive strategy to combat the Blue Dragon Clan, and he started spouting off tactics from the "Art of War." Joon Pyo squinted over at Woo Bin, thoroughly confused, and quickly insisted that he get to the point. Woo Bin explained that they would go after the Blue Dragon Clan with the intelligence they'd gathered. F4 agreed that it would be foolish to go after all of them, but if they were to put fear into some of the big shots, the rest would surely back off. And once they had the attention of the Blue Dragon Clan, they would use that to negotiate the release of Alex.

* * *

At first Jan Di had resisted leaving home, but she had to admit that the past two weeks living in Cheongsando had been wonderful. The villagers were hardworking and pleasant, and there was no shortage of eager babysitters. Life there was simple and peaceful, and they were happy.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di had been working at the small clinic there. When they weren't treating the villagers at the clinic, they would play with the village children or walk along the pebbled beach, which the villagers insisted they walk barefoot for the benefits to the feet. Ji Hoo would sometimes go fishing with the men to bring home their supper. He seemed to greatly enjoy this but wished that Grandfather was able to join. Jan Di sometimes teased that he would give up his career to become a fisherman.

And Jan Di would talk with the women, while learning to cook some of the local dishes. Aside from missing her family and friends back home, Jan Di could imagine being happy living out their days there.

* * *

One night, Jan Di and Ji Hoo lay cuddled in bed after a long but productive day at the clinic. They were both pleasantly exhausted.

Their day consisted of tending to the villagers' medical needs, mostly minor ailments. They had administered a few shots, diagnosed a few colds. Ji Hoo had set a broken bone and gave a young boy stitches. Jan Di had tended to a young pregnant woman.

They put in a full day at the clinic and then had supper with Eun-Young and Dae-Eun's family. After dinner, a game of baseball broke out with the village kids, which Ji Hoo and Jan Di joined in.

While they lay in bed, Ji Hoo turned onto his side; he propped himself up on his elbow and stared at Jan Di. The moonlight shone through the small window, casting a pearly glow upon Jan Di's lovely face. Ji Hoo was silent for a moment. He seemed to study her, gazing upon her as if mesmerized.

"What?" she asked with a chuckle. A loving smile formed upon his face.

He shook his head, still smiling. "Nothing. You just look so beautiful in the moonlight...," he said, as he traced light circles into her arm.

She grinned at him, and he pulled her closer, pressing her against him.

He cupped her face and whispered, "Saranghae…"

"Saranghae," she replied.

He kissed her, and in that moment they let go of their troubles and simply felt...

* * *

After a passionate encounter, Jan Di lay against Ji Hoo's chest. He'd grown suddenly pensive.

"Jan Di…," he began, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hm?" she mumbled dreamily.

"I just found out today that Hyun-Woo has taken Alex to Seoul."

Jan Di quickly propped herself up and turned to him. "Really?!"

"Yes. I received a call. We don't know exactly where, but they are in the country, and we have a pretty good idea of where to look."

"Well, that's great news…"

"Yes. …And I'm going to help Joon Pyo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jeong find her. I'm going to return to Seoul on tomorrow morning's boat."

"You're leaving? What about us?"

"I think perhaps you and Seok-young should stay here until this is taken care of. I will make sure you both have plenty of protection."

Jan Di shook her head. "No, if you're going back then we are going, too."

"Jan Di-yah…"

"No! I love it here, Ji Hoo-yah, but I don't want to hide any longer or be here without you. I'm ready to go home."

His lips parted as if to say something. "End of discussion," she interjected, giving him a stern look.

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh and kissed her forehead. "I suppose I'd be a fool to argue with the Wonder Girl, wouldn't I?"

So, early the next morning Ji Hoo and Jan Di said their goodbyes and returned to Seoul.

* * *

Later that day, F4 all met at their clubhouse. Woo Bin had news for them.

"I don't do this often, but I reached out to my father…," Woo Bin said.

Woo Bin informed them that he'd received an invitation for himself and F4 to join the leader of the Blue Dragon Clan at his club that night, the Blue Dragon, a hot spot in Gangnam. F4 decided to go to this club and meet with the club owner and leader of the Blue Dragon Clan, a man by the name of Kim Jong-Soo, who was Hyun-Woo's father.

They would _negotiate_ with him for Alex. And if that didn't work, they would move on to plan B.

Yi Jeong stopped Woo Bin after the other two left. Woo Bin turned curiously to his best friend. Yi Jeong took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you…," Yi Jeong began, urging Woo Bin to sit. Woo Bin nodded.

…

"And also, I have a request..."

"OK, man, what is it?" Woo Bin asked, as the two friends took a seat on the couch.

* * *

F4 arrived at the Blue Dragon. Joon Pyo was clearly on edge. Prior to entering, Woo Bin reminded Joon Pyo to remain _chill_ and to let him do the talking. "Aish, fine!" Joon Pyo replied. Woo Bin smirked and patted him on the back. Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo walked ahead together.

Yi Jeong held back, catching Woo Bin by the arm. "If anything goes wrong…you'll honor my request, right?" he whispered. Yi Jeong was deathly serious.

Woo Bin turned to his _brother._ "There won't be a need for that, but I promise." Woo Bin and Yi Jeong clasped hands and then caught up to Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo.

F4 walked into the club. Their ears were immediately assaulted by loud dance music and their eyes met with a sea of people, drinking, dancing, and rubbing against each other.

"This place is a bit much," Ji Hoo scoffed. "Have you guys been here before?" he turned to Woo Bin and Yi Jeong.

"Certainly not, it's tacky," Yi Jeong said, "And unimpressive…"

"And we don't associate with the Blue Dragon Clan. We kind of have an understanding to keep to our own territory. Otherwise, things get ugly…"

F4 walked together confidently and in perfect stride. They were met with stares all around, but they simply ignored and kept walking. Two men in black suits approached and bid them to follow up a series of stairs to a private room.

An older man with silver hair, dressed in an expensive black pinstripe suit, sat around a table with each arm around a woman. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin smirked at one another. Joon Pyo glared, and Ji Hoo remained straight-faced.

"Ah, Prince Song, we meet at last!" the man held out a hand and Woo Bin shook it.

"And the famous F4! Well, well, well…," he chuckled, studying each member of F4 in turn with piercing coal eyes.

"I'm Kim Jong-Soo. Have a seat," it was more a demand than a request. They each took a seat.

"Well, before we talk business let's have some drinks," Jong-Soo turned to a server and ordered some hard liquor for the group. "And perhaps you gentleman would enjoy the company of some lovely young ladies?"

Jong-Soo snapped, and with that several women entered from an adjoining room, all very leggy and quite beautiful, wearing short dresses. They began to hover near F4 without touching them, as if waiting for some command. F4 collectively scoffed.

As if they could be bribed with drinks and women…

* * *

Because of Alex's near escapes, Hyun-Woo now had her tied to a bed in a small room and gagged. Four of his men stood guard, one on each side of Alex and two behind him. Hyun-Woo put one knee on the bed and leaned down next to her. "I'm sorry to do this, honey, but you keep defying me…" He began to run the back of his hand along her cheek. She glared at him with daggers in her eyes and pulled away.

Hyun-Woo's phone rang. He grumbled and pulled it out of his pocket to answer.

"What is it?" he demanded. "…What, F4?" Hyun-Woo barked into the phone, "They're here?!" Hyun-Woo glanced to Alex. There was a gint of hope in Alex's eyes. _F4? Is Joon Pyo here?!_

Hyun-Woo turned and walked across the room, speaking more quietly. "…All of them?" he whispered into the phone. … Hyun-Woo groaned and continued to pace. Alex watched him, as he listented intently to the party on the other line. She caught a glimpse of his face as he turned. He looked like she had never seen him before… _desperate_ …

"I don't care about that; I want them all dead!" Hyun-Woo suddenly shouted. Alex sucked in her breath through the gag, her eyes widened in terror.

Hyun-Woo hung up the phone and cursed under his breath. "Watch her…while I deal with F4!" he spat at the men.

"We'll _take care_ of her sir," one of his men eyed up Alex lustfully and began to stroke her hair. Alex once again jerked away from the unwanted touch.

Hyun-Woo quickly made his way to the lackey, grabbed his hand, and twisted it behind his back. The man writhed in pain, as Hyun-Woo twisted the arm further and further and then dropped him to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Alex's eyes went wide again, as she looked to Hyun-Woo and then to the man on the ground.

Hyun-Woo stared down at the man menacingly, warning him with his eyes against any further action. The man submissively hung his head and clutched at the limp limb. Then, Hyun-Woo turned to look at each of them in turn.

"Though the temptation may be great, I warn you now. She is _mine!_ So much as lay a finger on her, and I'll kill you and your families…," the last words were uttered in a cold, assured tone.

"Arasso?!" he demanded. The men stared at Hyun-Woo and then quickly nodded in unison, knowing full well that he was capable of making good on that threat.

* * *

That night, Jan Di and Ga Eul were at Jan Di's home with Seok-young. Grandfather was at the Clinic late, and F4 had gone to a nightclub in Gangnam called the Blue Dragon to meet with some source with information about Alex. Ji Hoo was acting a bit strange before leaving. Her curiosity piqued, Jan Di had asked to go along. Ji Hoo and F3 had quickly shot down the idea, which made Jan Di suspicious.

Jan Di walked the floor with Seok-young in her arms. F4 had been gone for awhile, and she couldn't help feeling a bit anxious…

Perhaps Ji Hoo and the others were simply being overly protective by not allowing her to go with them to the club. Since their return home, Jan Di, Seok-young, and Ga Eul had been heavily guarded. F4 had been insistent. Jan Di rather felt like a prisoner on lockdown in her own home, but she knew Ji Hoo and F3 meant well.

She was currently being protected by Ji Hoo's secretary, Secretary Park, and Woo Bin's guards. There were two with them on the interior, and she wasn't exactly sure how many others were currently surveilling the house, but she knew it was more than a few. But, things had been quiet since their return, and no suspicious activity was reported while they were away either.

Still, an ominous cloud hung over Jan Di's head. Since becoming a mother, her instincts had almost always been spot on, and she could hear the emergency bell now. As if the pit in her stomach was not enough, it was a stormy night, too... And she could hear the bellowing of thunder off in the distance amidst the occasional clap of lightning…

* * *

Jan Di laid Seok-young down when he fell asleep in her arms. She continued her pacing. Ga Eul sat on the couch watching her with wide, curious eyes, full of concern. "What is it, Jan Di-yah?"

"I just have a bad feeling tonight…like something is going to happen…," Jan Di slapped her hands against her legs.

"Try to relax, Jan Di-yah," Ga Eul patted the couch.

Jan Di sighed and sat down next to her friend, still silently brooding.

"How about some TV?" Ga Eul asked after a moment.

Jan Di turned on the TV and flipped through a few channels. She stopped when she heard the name _Blue Dragon_. Jan Di put down the remote and glued her eyes to the TV, as a reporter talked about a hot club in Gangnam.

…

"But this club has a dirty little secret…," the reporter said mysteriously, leaning toward the camera, "This club has been linked to some nefarious activity and is rumored to be run by the infamous Blue Dragon Clan, a deadly gang right here in Seoul."

Jan Di's eyes grew wide as saucers. _It's a gangster club? They went to a gangster club?!_

Jan Di knew that this was not Woo Bin's clan, nor one of his clubs. Was this the rival clan they had mentioned? Could this be Kim Hyun-Woo's men?

 _Who_ _does F4 think they are? What were they thinking going there?! OK, so they are powerful and Woo Bin is kind of a gangster, too, but still!_

The pit in Jan Di's stomach grew deeper, darker, bottomless… Apparently Ga Eul had also put the pieces together. She exchanged a troubled look with Jan Di.

Jan Di stood. "Aigoo…," Jan Di balled up her fists at her sides. How could Ji Hoo just go to a gangster club without telling her? He hadn't exactly lied to her, but he definitely withheld information.

 _When Ji Hoo gets home he's dead!_ Jan Di froze _. That is,_ _if he does get home… What if…?_ No, she wouldn't even think it!

"What's the matter, Madam?" Secretary Park approached her, his brow furrowed in concern for her.

"Did you know that F4 went to a mafia club?" Jan Di demanded, standing before Secretary Park with her hands on her hips.

Secretary Park cleared his throat and glanced away. "Well, yes."

"And you just let them go?!"

Secretary Park rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not my place to question their judgment…"

"They could be in danger! What if they get hurt…or…killed?! Aren't you sworn to protect Master Yoon, and aren't you also loyal to Masters Goo and So?" Jan Di's eyes blazed, "And you...," she pointed to Woo Bin's captain, "Aren't you supposed to protect Prince Song?"

Both men were rendered momentarily speechless.

"Well, yes of course," Secretary Park said.

"It's all under control," Woo Bin's captain interjected.

"Yes. Don't worry, Madam Yoon," Secretary Park attempted a disarming smile. Not only was Jan Di angry and worried right now, but she _hated_ being called _Madam_.

Jan Di pulled out her phone and tried to call Ji Hoo. Voicemail. She tried sending him a message. It was sent back undelivered. "Aish!" Jan Di crushed her phone in one hand and bit at her nail with the other. She began pacing again. After several more failed attempts at contacting F4, an idea dawned upon her.

"Ga Eul, could you watch Seok-young, please?"

"Um, sure, but Jan Di-yah, where are you going?"

"I just need to make sure they're safe…" Jan Di felt uneasy leaving her baby, but the house was heavily guarded, so she knew they would be safe. And she needed to be sure that her husband and friends were OK.

Jan Di moved toward the door. Secretary Park quickly put out a gentle hand to stop her.

"Madam, you can't. I'm sorry, but we have strict instructions to keep you safe," Secretary Park said.

"I'll take responsibility, don't worry. Please, just stay here and protect Seok-young and Ga Eul."

"I'm sorry, Madam. I absolutely can't allow it," Secretary Park said politely but firmly. "Master Yoon will _kill_ me if I allow you to do go into a dangerous situation…," Secretary Park said, with pleading eyes.

"We can't let you go either, Madam. We also have orders from Prince Song to protect you," Woo Bin's captain said.

Jan Di exhaled sharply. She slumped onto the couch and slapped her knees. She watched Secretary Park and Woo Bin's captain confer, and then Woo Bin's captain mumbled something into his headset.

"Jan Di-yah, I'm very worried, too, but try to relax…if you go you could be in danger, and you might only make matters worse," Ga Eul said, as she rested her hands in her lap.

Did everyone think her crazy for wanting to do this? "Then go with me… Help me, please," she pled with Secretary Park. "Take me there. …That's an order!" she added.

Secretary Park gave a small smile. He'd always admired her spunk. "Madam Yoon…"

"Jan Di," she corrected.

Secretary Park smiled warmly. "Jan Di… I'm very sorry."

Jan Di sighed heavily. _It was worth a try…_ Apparently _her_ commands were meaningless…

* * *

Though Jan Di tried, she couldn't seem to relax. As the night wore on, Jan Di became frantic. Not even talking with Ga Eul was helping. Surely F4 had a plan… Surely they knew what they were doing… And Secretary Park and Woo Bin's captain had assured that it was under control and that they would handle it. _Handle it? Handle it?!_ _What does that mean exactly?!_ She couldn't get rid of the gnawing feeling. She knew she should trust them all, but she needed to be sure.

 _I can't stand this! I have to help my husband and my friends! I have to know they're safe…_

Jan Di checked on Seok-young. She placed a kiss on his soft forehead and let her gaze linger upon him for a moment before making the decision to embark on her impulsive mission.

Jan Di attempted sneaking out several times, but she was easily caught by Woo Bin's guard, who unceremoniously carried her back into the house over his shoulder after the third attempt. She supposed that at least she knew the house was well protected…

Jan Di tried to occupy herself but finally gave up and went to Secretary Park. "Secretary Park, I'm going stir-crazy in this house…I've been cooped up in here for days. Will you take me to the store, please?"

"To the store?"

"Yes. I just need some fresh air, and I want to pick up a few things."

Secretary Park hesitated but agreed. Jan Di excused herself and went to her room. She stuffed a few things into one of her larger purses and returned. Secretary Park gently took her by the arm and led her the car.

* * *

Secretary Park escorted Jan Di to a convenience store near Gangnam. He'd questioned why they'd gone so far when there were much closer places, but she'd managed to come up with a good excuse.

By some great fluke, Jan Di succeeded in giving the slip to Secretary Park. And she made her way to the Blue Dragon Club. Jan Di felt terribly guilty about ditching Secretary Park, and she owed him a **HUGE** apology later, but for now, she was on a mission.

When Jan Di arrived at the club, she found a place to change and entered. She sent Secretary Park a message with her location, just in case. Though he probably had a pretty good idea of where she'd gone, she didn't want him to worry and run all over Seoul looking for her. Secretary Park would surely find her in no time, but she at least had a head start.

She didn't really have a plan… She only hoped to get in and make _sure_ that her husband and friends were safe and help them in any way she could.

Though she expected no one would know her, Jan Di had decided to go _under cover_. She wore a long, curly pecan wig, and was dressed in a red mini dress and heels she could barely walk in. Ji Hoo had actually picked out the dress; he thought it would look nice. Though it was a bit too short and not her style, she didn't have the heart to tell him that. So, she kept it.

Jan Di wandered around the club, scanning for any sign of F4. She took a deep breath. "I'm no good at this…what am I doing here?" she asked of herself, suddenly rethinking her decision-making process tonight.

She should be at home with her baby, and she should trust her husband, F3, and the well-trained professionals who protected them on a daily basis. But there was just something about this situation that chilled her to the bone.

"Well, I've come this far, so I might as well see it through…," she mumbled to herself.

Jan Di made her way across the dance floor bowing and apologizing to each person she brushed against, which was _many_ given the crowd. She clearly stuck out like a sort thumb.

* * *

Jan Di was lost now. She had no idea where F4 could be. She wandered aimlessly down a series of stairs, until she heard voices. Through a crack in a door in the basement she noticed that a girl was tied to a bed and was surrounded by two men. Jan Di gasped, quickly silencing herself with a hand to the mouth.

 _It's Alex!_ Did F4 know that she was here?

For once in her life, Jan Di was glad for her bad sense of direction. She snapped back away from the crack of the door when one of the men glanced her way.

She had to do something! She needed to find Ji Hoo and the others quickly and let them know about Alex. _Don't worry, Alex, we'll save you!_

Jan Di made a mental note of the location of the room before resolutely making her way back to the dance floor. She continued to scour the club for F4. Should she ask someone about them? _No, that might seem suspicious…_ She glanced up and noticed a few rooms on the upper level, as she stumbled past the bar.

"What can I get for you?" a man behind the bar asked without looking up.

"Oh, um, well…nothing. I'm…," she stammered, barely audible over the music.

The bartender looked up. "Are you the new waitress?"

Jan Di was silent for a moment.

The man tightened his mouth. "You're late!"

Jan Di stared, not sure why she'd been mistaken for the waitress, perhaps she looked like her. She began to correct the man, but a tray of drinks was shoved into her hands, and she was ordered to take them immediately upstairs to the boss.

 _The boss…?_

Jan Di nodded. "Um, I forget…where is he?"

The bartender scoffed. "Where he always has his meetings! Second door on the upper level, stupid."

Jan Di shot the bartender a dirty look when he turned away, and she made her way to the upper level, shakily holding the tray of drinks. She found the room where the bartender had sent her. She peered in, and there was F4! Relief washed over her face upon seeing Ji Hoo, Joon Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin safe and sound.

* * *

F4 was seated around a table talking with an older man. The man, who she assumed was the boss, was surrounded by three armed security guards, as well as four gorgeous women. Jan Di continued to linger outside the door. She nearly dropped her tray when the older man noticed her and shouted out, "Miss, what are you doing? Bring those in!"

All in the room turned to Jan Di in unison, as she shuffled into the room as steadily as she could with her head down. Ji Hoo glanced over and immediately did a double take.

 _That face_ … The large chocolate eyes, the curvy lips, the small mole on the left ridge of her nose… Though she was disguised rather well, the features of his _wife_ were unmistakable to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo's eyes widened in realization and his chest began to lightly heave. He squinted over at her. _What does she think she's doing here?!_

The older man motioned for Jan Di to bring the drinks. As she neared, the tray wobbled. "Watch it!" the older man barked. Jan Di stared at him, stunned for a moment. Before it could fall, Ji Hoo caught hold of the tray.

"I'll take that, Miss," Ji Hoo smiled sweetly at her and took the tray, setting it on the table. He figured he'd better do something before his wife's endearing clumsiness got her into trouble. There were many wonderful things about Jan Di, and she had a number of talents, but covert operations was certainly not one of them…

Jan Di met Ji Hoo's eyes briefly. She bowed and stepped back, glancing around the room but avoiding eye contact, waiting for the right moment to somehow notify Ji Hoo of what she'd seen.

"What are you still doing here?" the older man demanded of Jan Di. Jan Di blinked a few times then bowed and slowly moved toward the door, unsure of her next course of action.

"Actually," Ji Hoo spoke up, "Perhaps I will take you up on that offer for some female companionship, Kim Jong-Soo, ssi..."

Jan Di's head snapped toward Ji Hoo in shock at the words that had just come out of his mouth. F3 looked to Ji Hoo in unison, equally stunned and disgusted by Ji Hoo's sudden demand. Ji Hoo was looking straight at Jan Di now. He squinted over at her, as if to say _"I know it's you…"_

 _Busted…_

"I want that one," Ji Hoo pointed to Jan Di. Jan Di stared at him wide-eyed, and Ji Hoo's chastising gaze softened, as if to assure her that he'd get her out of this mess.

"Ohh, the waitress has caught your eye, eh, Yoon Ji Hoo? Well, I'm sure we can work something out…," Jong-Soo smirked.

Ji Hoo nodded and then grabbed Jan Di by the wrist and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, keeping her close. Jan Di met Ji Hoo's eyes briefly and then she lowered her gaze to the floor. He lightly caressed her bare back.

F3 stared at Ji Hoo in horror, but then they all took a closer look at the petite, awkward girl on Ji Hoo's lap. Realization dawned on each of F3 in turn, first Joon Pyo, then Yi Jeong, and finally Woo Bin. Joon Pyo tightened his fist against his pant leg. _What is Jan Di doing here?!_

A stunned F4 collected themselves and returned to their conversation. Ji Hoo quietly excused himself and slipped out, taking Jan Di with him.

Jong-Soo chuckled and rubbed his chin. "He's very eager, isn't he? I thought he was supposed to be a family man or something…"

Yi Jeong covered, "Oh, well, Yoon Ji Hoo is the biggest ladies' man among us," he chuckled. Woo Bin smirked, appreciating the irony in that, but Joon Pyo was not amused. Not only was he worried about Alex, but now he had to be concerned for Jan Di's safety, too. Jong-Soo gave a hearty laugh and wagged a finger at them. Joon Pyo did not smile and F2 faked it, for they were now focused upon ensuring Jan Di's safety in addition to their original plan.

* * *

Ji Hoo led Jan Di into the hall to a semi-secluded corner. He leaned in close to her, his face inches from hers and her back against the wall. "What are you doing here?" Ji Hoo demanded in a low exasperated whisper.

"I, uh…"

There were still others lingering in the vicinity, and one of Kim Jong-Soo's men had followed them into the hall.

"Me? What about you? What are _you_ doing here?!" Jan Di shot back, equally frustrated. Ji Hoo noticed a few men glancing curiously in their direction.

"I was worried! This is dangerous...do you know that this place is a—," she continued in a low, insistent tone, "Shh…," he cut her off, though they could barely be heard over the blaring music.

She prepared to tell him off further, but Ji Hoo pinned her there and captured her mouth, silencing her immediately. "Mmm—" it began as a muffled noise but faded into a pleasurable utterance.

Ji Hoo pressed his body into hers and tangled his hand in her false tresses. Then he moved on to trail deep, wet kisses down her neck. Jan Di's eyes fluttered and her head instinctively went back, as she momentarily forgot herself. She clutched at the wall behind her with both hands, but she was quickly reminded of where they were. It was certainly not the _time or place_ for a passionate interlude.

"…Ji Hoo," she breathed, "…what are you doing?" Jan Di glanced to the side and noticed the man staring at them.

Ji Hoo pulled his lips from her. "I'm trying to make it look convincing," he whispered against her ear.

 _Oh, good job…_

Ji Hoo glanced over at the guard watching them closely. "Do you mind? A little privacy, please?" he tossed over in as commanding a voice as she'd ever heard from him. The man held up his hands in apology and went back into the room with the group.

After the guard left, Ji Hoo turned back to Jan Di and put his hands on his hips. They were both still steadying their breathing after getting a bit caught up in the heat of the moment.

"Of course I know what this place is…," Ji Hoo said. "We know what we're doing… But, what did you think _you_ were doing? And what about Seok-young…?"

"He's safe, don't worry."

"But _you're_ not safe here...I'm very upset with you right now!" Ji Hoo reprimanded her.

"I was worried about you… I couldn't just stay home and wait!"

She could see the worry and frustration written on his face, illuminated by the blinking electric lights. "I'm sorry, Ji Hoo-yah… Don't be mad." She stared up at him, doe-eyed.

Ji Hoo sighed. Those big beautiful eyes were always able to melt him. "It's OK, I'm not mad… But you have to go _immediately_. I'm going to get you out of here…," he clutched her wrist.

"Wait, there's something else, Ji Hoo…Alex is here!"

He stopped and looked at her. "What? How do you know?"

"I saw her! She's downstairs in the basement!"

Ji Hoo processed the information. "…OK, thank you, Jan Di-yah. We'll take care of it. Now, come on…I'm going to get you out of here," Ji Hoo began guiding her by the wrist again. Jan Di stopped and wrenched herself free.

"No, Ji Hoo-yah, we have to save Alex first!"

Ji Hoo leaned in and put both hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, I know you want to help, but I can't do anything until I know you're safe. We **will** save Alex. If you really want to help her you need to go home…"

* * *

Just then Secretary Park found them. He was out of breath and looked panicked. Jan Di mouthed a sorry to him.

"Where were you?" Ji Hoo demanded.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" Secretary Park bowed deeply.

"It's not his fault," Jan Di said.

Ji Hoo growled and looked to Secretary Park, "I'll talk to you about this later… Now, please take Mrs. Yoon home."

"But Ji Hoo-yah…," Jan Di protested, but Ji Hoo gave her a look that stopped her right there.

"I'll talk to _you_ later, too," he said. Jan Di exhaled and nodded.

"Actually, maybe I should just take her...," Ji Hoo said.

…

"Yoon Ji Hoo," the voice of Kim Hyun-Woo suddenly came from behind them.

Jan Di flinched, and Ji Hoo instinctively pulled Jan Di closer to him. Ji Hoo stiffened and turned to see his worst enemy, flanked on each side by two armed bodyguards.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **A/N: Thoughts? Thanks for reading! This was a tough chapter, so I hope it was enjoyable, understandable, and wasn't too confusing... Next chapter is not the last chapter. I am planning three more after that with the epilogue.**


	20. Family, Love, and Loyalty Part III

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am so sorry for taking so long to update! This was my most difficult chapter to date, so I hope it turned out OK. Also, change of plans...due to the length that it ended up being, there will be one last installment in this story arc, a Family, Love, and Loyalty Part IV, which is mostly written, so it shouldn't take me long to get it out. I apologize for the change, and I hope that the story arc does not seem to be dragged out too much and that it is enjoyable. Thanks to hokej, jayjayzek, and lost skies for their encouragement when I was stuck on this chapter!** **I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter, and I hope it isn't confusing. Please let me know if so. Thank you for your patience, hope you enjoy, and as always, reviews are appreciated! Thanks! :)**

 **Guest: Glad you find it interesting, I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy!**

 **Thanks to all others who reviewed last chapter!**

 _Two Weeks Ago_

Joon Pyo awoke mid-shout and bolted upright in his massive four poster bed. He was tangled amidst the luxurious sheets, beads of sweat glistening like tiny crystals upon his chest.

He'd had yet another nightmare about Alex being harmed by Hyun-Woo. Recalling the sickening images, Joon Pyo clenched his forehead with both hands, as he willed his heaving chest to settle.

Since Alex was taken, Joon Pyo's mind had been ravaged by tiny guilt invaders. And between those thoughts were the sweet memories of Alex, which were _in a way_ even more _torturous_...

 _Alex_ … She deserved so much better than him. And Joon Pyo couldn't for the life of him fathom why she put up with him keeping her at bay for so long. He would pull her in and then push her away, like an indecisive child, never fully committing to her. It was not his intention to torment her, as he knew he had been, but he'd only just realized that he'd never fully let go of Jan Di…

Alex was beautiful, fiery, and she challenged him, just as Jan Di had. Perhaps that was why Joon Pyo had been so drawn to her… Perhaps, in the beginning at least, she was only a _substitute_ for Jan Di…

* * *

Joon Pyo recalled comforting Alex the night she learned of Joo-Won's death. As he held her in his arms that night, he felt an aching in his chest, an aching for her pain, for her… And in that moment, he realized that he truly _cared_ for her. They had developed a bond, tender and special. But, he hadn't been _in love_ with her then… Even when Alex kissed him, he felt _nothing_ like what he felt when he first kissed Jan Di on the swings.

Then later, in a moment of weakness, Joon Pyo had initiated a kiss with Alex. Kissing Alex the first time had been a mistake. It had been an impulsive act that was a direct result of his broken heart. And he'd told her as much. Nevertheless, Alex remained by his side.

Alex was there to repair the shattered pieces of Joon Pyo's heart after losing Jan Di, and she had done her work well. Still, getting over Jan Di had been one of the most difficult things Joon Pyo had ever had to do. At one time he couldn't imagine ever getting over Jan Di or ever being able to be truly _happy_ for her and Ji Hoo.

Though Joon Pyo was no longer raw about it, and he was able to be friends with both of them again, he had to admit that still _resented_ them both a bit. He resented the life they'd built together. They had something he'd always wanted, a real family. These dark, selfish thoughts left Joon Pyo guiltridden…

* * *

Joon Pyo pounded both fists upon his ultra-soft bed, clenching the sheets and wrinkling them between his fingers. He resolutely went to his dresser and pulled out a small turquoise box. He ran his thumb over the lid and popped it open.

Inside, nestled among the velvet, was a necklace that he'd designed for Alex. He'd been hanging onto it for awhile now, unable to bring himself to actually give it to her. This golden necklace was _one of a kind_ , as the star-and-moon necklace that he'd given Jan Di had been.

Joon Pyo recalled Jan Di attempting to give that necklace back to him after she and Ji Hoo committed to each other… With moistened eyes, she'd told him that she greatly valued it but that she didn't feel right keeping it now. Though Joon Pyo knew that Jan Di and Ji Hoo were together, this gesture had inexplicably hurt him.

He'd sharply growled at her, saying that he didn't _want it_ back and that she should either keep it or throw it out if she didn't want it. Joon Pyo recalled Jan Di's eyes widening in shock and horror at his harsh reaction.

* * *

 _The Present_

Hyun-Woo approached Ji Hoo, Jan Di, and Secretary Park, fearless and cocky, not as a wanted man but one who could simply come and go as he pleased. Hyun-Woo had not attempted to avoid Ji Hoo; quite the contrary, he'd called out his name. It was clear that Hyun-Woo did not fear Ji Hoo, at least not in this place.

 _Does he have something up his sleeve?_ Ji Hoo wondered.

Jan Di kept her head low to avoid being recognized by her former kidnapper and the man who had threatened her child. She felt anger welling within her chest at the thought and also a hint of fear.

Hyun-Woo observed Ji Hoo's arm _protectively_ encircling the girl next to him as he approached. Seeing Hyun-Woo take notice of this, Ji Hoo nonchalantly dropped his arm from Jan Di.

Then, in one quick step, Ji Hoo was in front of Jan Di. Ji Hoo and Hyun-Woo were mere feet away now, facing each other head-on. Hyun-Woo attempted to catch another peek at the girl behind Ji Hoo, but his body was shielding her from view.

"Kim Hyun-Woo. I'm surprised to see you here. Shouldn't you be in hiding somewhere?" Ji Hoo's face was stone.

Hyun-Woo smirked. He shot a glance to Secretary Park and then back to Ji Hoo. "Why should I hide?" Hyun-Woo asked, as if it was a ridiculous notion.

"Well, most cowardly men who kidnap women and are wanted by the police do stay in hiding," Ji Hoo replied.

Hyun-Woo stared icily at Ji Hoo. "Well, I'm not _most men_. And I'm surprised to see _you_ here, Yoon Ji Hoo…what are _you_ doing _here_?"

Ji Hoo said nothing.

"Do you know the type of men you're up against? Aren't you afraid?" Hyun-Woo raised a brow. Ji Hoo simply met Hyun-Woo's self-assured gaze with a confident one of his own.

Hyun-Woo scoffed and digressed. "Well, who's this?" he again attempted to sneak a peek at the girl behind Ji Hoo. Jan Di simply kept her head low and stayed behind Ji Hoo and next to Secretary Park.

"Just some waitress," Ji Hoo said carelessly, turning toward Jan Di. "You may go now," Ji Hoo said in his most callous voice but giving Jan Di a private loving look.

"You'll take care of that for me?" Ji Hoo asked of Secretary Park. Secretary Park nodded.

"And let me know when it's done," Ji Hoo added. "Yes, sir," Secretary Park replied and began to lead Jan Di away.

"Wait, Miss!" Hyun-Woo called out. Jan Di instinctively snapped her head back at Hyun-Woo. Their eyes met briefly, sending pinpricks up and down her spine. Hyun-Woo squinted at Jan Di, as if trying to place her, and then a self-assured smile crossed his lips.

"You look so familiar…have we met before?" he asked, grinning.

 _Hyun-Woo is suspicious...,_ Ji Hoo thought.

Hyun-Woo stepped forward, toward Jan Di. Ji Hoo's body tensed all over, but he worked to temper his response. Ji Hoo also stepped forward, once more erecting a blockade with his body between Hyun-Woo and Jan Di. Hyun-Woo read Ji Hoo's response.

Jan Di gave a quick shake of the head to indicate they had never met, bowed, and was quickly led away by Secretary Park. Ji Hoo watched Secretary Park and Jan Di descend the stairs. _Jan Di, I love you…please be safe…_

* * *

Ji Hoo turned back to Hyun-Woo, who was grinning at him wickedly.

"Why Yoon Ji Hoo, you rascal! Picking up a waitress! Aren't you _married_ now? I didn't know you were the type of guy to play around," Hyun-Woo smirked at Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo felt like punching Hyun-Woo in the face, but rather he simply shrugged and replied, "I'm just a man."

Hyun-Woo gave a short laugh, "True. Well, she was a pretty little thing… Mind if I borrow her when you're done with her?" There was a glint in his eye.

Hyun-Woo was clearly suspicious…

Ji Hoo remained expressionless. "Why would I mind? She's not mine. But right now, there's _business_ to be discussed."

* * *

"Ji Hoo, what the hell is—?!" Hyun-Woo and Ji Hoo both turned to see Joon Pyo suddenly emerge from the room in which F4 had been meeting with Kim Jong-Soo.

Ji Hoo had long since learned to read his best friend's facial expressions and body language, and he could tell Joon Pyo was only a split-second from lashing out physically at Hyun-Woo. Ji Hoo glanced to the guns on the guards' belts and put a hand out to stop Joon Pyo just as he stepped aggressively toward Hyun-Woo.

"Why YOU bastard! Where is she?!" Joon Pyo shouted, as Ji Hoo barely held him back. In one swift step, the guards moved in front of Kim Hyun-Woo and reached for their weapons. Hyun-Woo looked on from behind them, taking great pleasure in Joon Pyo's reaction.

Fearing he would be forced to watch his temperamental best friend shot before his eyes, Ji Hoo placed himself between Joon Pyo and the guards. Ji Hoo faced Joon Pyo and put both hands on his shoulders, giving him a reassuring look in an attempt to subdue him.

"Joon Pyo," Ji Hoo said in his most calming tone. But Joon Pyo was currently engaged in an intense stare-down with Hyun-Woo.

"Joon Pyo," Ji Hoo repeated, more insistent this time, as he gave Joon Pyo's shoulders a light squeeze. Ji Hoo felt Joon Pyo quivering with rage, and his fists were tightly balled at his sides.

Finally, Joon Pyo met Ji Hoo's eyes. "Joon Pyo, it's _OK_ ," Ji Hoo gave Joon Pyo an assured look and attempted to convey a message. At his first chance, Ji Hoo would reveal the information Jan Di had told him about Alex.

Joon Pyo wasn't thinking clearly, and he didn't always pick up on the cues of others, but nearly 20 years of friendship gave the two men an unconscious connection. And something in Ji Hoo's gaze soothed Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo relaxed ever so slightly, and Hyun-Woo motioned for the guards to lower their weapons.

"Goo Joon Pyo," Hyun-Woo greeted haughtily, "We meet again… What have you been up to?!"

Joon Pyo was silent, his eyes burning into Hyun-Woo like a candle flame into wax. Ji Hoo stood at Joon Pyo's side with a hand placed firmly on his shoulder.

"So, I hear that Yoon Ji Hoo here bested you in love!" Hyun-Woo exclaimed, grinning wildly, "I was a bit surprised, actually…" The temptation to insult the both of them, particularly Joon Pyo, was far too great for Hyun-Woo.

Joon Pyo's breathing became hectic, and his chest heaved. Joon Pyo clenched his jaw and made a subtle move toward Hyun-Woo but stopped when he felt Ji Hoo catch him by the crook of the arm. He and Ji Hoo exchanged a _look_.

But Joon Pyo could not remain silent. "At least I don't have to resort to kidnapping my women!" he spat.

A white-hot rage ignited in Hyun-Woo's cold eyes. Hyun-Woo's men raised their weapons once more, preparing for an order to punish Joon Pyo for the comment, but Hyun-Woo held up a hand. He would bide his time…

Before anything further could transpire between the enemies, a guard stepped out of the meeting room, interrupting. "Excuse me, gentlemen. The boss insists that you come back and join us."

Jong-Soo's guard noticed Hyun-Woo and bowed. "Kim Hyun-Woo-ssi, sir, could you join us also?"

Joon Pyo and Hyun-Woo exchanged one last electrically-charged stare before Ji Hoo ushered Joon Pyo back into the room, followed by Hyun-Woo and his guards.

* * *

Jan Di headed toward the exit of the club with Secretary Park gently guiding her by the arm. Her unease was growing and tangling within her, overtaking her like wild vines upon realizing Kim Hyun-Woo was there. She desperately wished she could help Ji Hoo and F3 in some way. Ji Hoo obviously wanted her to be safe, and she didn't want to cause more trouble…but was there absolutely _nothing_ she could do?

Jan Di glanced at Secretary Park, and suddenly her guilt over her deception returned. "Joesonghaeyo," she mumbled, hanging her head.

"It's alright, Miss," Secretary Park replied with a warm smile.

 _Miss_ _now, huh?_ She supposed it was better than Madam. After what she'd done, he could call her anything he wanted.

As they walked, Jan Di continued to brood. "Secretary Park, will they…be OK?"

"Yes. Don't worry, Miss. They have a plan."

Jan Di nodded. She believed his words, and she believed in F4, but she couldn't ignore the sense of dread lodging itself deep within her stomach. Her only consolation was that she would be returning home to her son soon.

Just then, Jan Di's phone rang. It was Ga Eul, probably getting back to her after a series of frantic messages from a nervous mother. "Excuse me, Secretary Park, I should take this quickly." Secretary Park nodded. Jan Di stepped down a quieter corridor to answer her phone, while Secretary Park stood guard.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo returned to the room with the others. F2 looked up, stunned to see Kim Hyun-Woo walk into the room. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong exchanged a look.

"Ah, welcome back, gentleman!" Jong-Soo said, throwing up a hand. "And there he is, my son!" Jong-Soo displayed a haughty smile. F4 did not miss Hyun-Woo's subtle sneer. The men all sat and continued their discussion.

The tension in the room was palpable all around, especially between Hyun-Woo and Jong-Soo and between Joon Pyo and Hyun-Woo. The men exchanged looks dripping with pure poison.

At one point, Joon Pyo appeared as though he may lunge across the table at Hyun-Woo. Ji Hoo rested a hand on Joon Pyo's shoulder for a moment to ease him, despite his equally strong hatred for Kim Hyun-Woo.

* * *

"We were just discussing how you _boys_ have put me in quite the bind…," Kim Jong-Soo began, "...it seems you have been responsible for the incarceration of a number of my associates… You must have some inside information. I must say, I'm surprised the cowardly police force would dare to go after my men," he glanced around the room at each member of F4.

"And then there's this issue of the press… Thanks to you and your little F4, _Prince Song_ , my club has been quite the hot topic…and not in the good way. Business is down, and some nosier reporters and law enforcement officials, apparently with _death wishes_ …have been sniffing around. Something must be done about this…"

"We have no intention of shutting down your little… _operation_ here, that is unless we're forced to…," Woo Bin rubbed his chin and grinned at the mafia boss. Jong-Soo glared at Woo Bin, vowing to wipe the smug smile off his much younger rival's face at his first chance.

He continued to stare Woo Bin down for a moment. "I see. Then tell me, Prince Song, why I shouldn't just kill all of you right now? _"_ Jong-Soo stared maliciously at Woo Bin. Woo Bin met his gaze, unflinching.

Woo Bin leaned across the table, as if to tell Jong-Soo a secret, " _Because_ …you think business is bad _now_? You think you have trouble now? What do you think is going to happen after murdering the sons of the four most powerful families in South Korea?"

Woo Bin and Jong-Soo continued to stare at one another, the tension electric. Slowly, the corners of Jong-Soo's wicked mouth curved upward and he gave a hearty laugh. "Well, that's debatable, but I see your point… Well, you have my attention, Prince Song. What is it that you want?"

"It's simple, Kim Jong-Soo-ssi… We just want to go about our lives in peace. We want the Blue Dragon Clan to leave us and our families and friends alone. We don't want you or any of your associates to go _near_ any of the people we care about. If we so much as suspect that you aren't keeping up your end of the bargain, there will be real problems…"

Jong-Soo rubbed his chin. "That's all you ask, eh? How very… _noble_ of you, Prince Song…"

Joon Pyo and Woo Bin exchanged a glance. "Oh, one more thing," Woo Bin added, "Kim Hyun-Woo has taken one of our friends. We want her back."

Woo Bin glanced to Hyun-Woo, who was glaring maliciously back at him. Then Woo Bin turned his eyes to Joon Pyo, who was silently seething and had fixed a cold stare upon Hyun-Woo.

Jong-Soo nodded, "Yes, we know about the girl… I can't say that I condone my son's actions on this one… But, he is my _son_ after all," Jong-Soo smirked over at Hyun-Woo, who glowered back. "Still, perhaps I could be swayed to hand her over…for a fee… "

It was clear that Hyun-Woo was struggling to remain silent.

Woo Bin seemed to contemplate this. "We could pay you a ransom…yes, or _perhaps_ …we'll just bust up your club if you don't agree to hand over Alex Lee…," Woo Bin leaned in once more, a sly grin crossing his handsome face.

Jong-Soo laughed maniacally. "I'm impressed, Prince Song. Your negotiation tactics are not bad," Jong-Soo interlaced his fingers and leaned back in his chair. "Your father would be proud… But still, what makes you think you can achieve such a thing? You think you could take on all of my men?"

"Perhaps not. But, whether we can or not, we can stir things up... Wouldn't it be… _easier_ to just cooperate with us? After all, it would be a shame to ruin the good time of all these _beautiful_ people in your club by making a scene…"

Jong-Soo squinted over at Woo Bin. "You're very confident, Song Woo Bin. You have guts; I'll give you that…," Jong-Soo cocked his head and an evil look crossed his face. _Guts I intend to spill…_

Then, Jong-Soo laughed. "Well, the girl really matters nothing to me. But why all this trouble for one woman?"

Woo Bin cracked his knuckles and shrugged. "It's no trouble for us."

Jong-Soo rubbed his chin, "I'm actually quite impressed with you all. Perhaps you would make good allies…"

Suddenly, Hyun-Woo slammed his fist upon the table. "Could I speak with you for a moment, _Father?!_ " the last word left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Jong-Soo shot a cautionary glance at his son, who was seething. "Not now," he snarled.

Hyun-Woo's face burned and his muscles grew taut. He opened his mouth to speak, trembling with rage, and then hastily exited the room like a petulant four year old.

* * *

In the midst of the _negotiations_ , Ji Hoo had subtly excused himself to go to the bathroom.

 _Jong-Soo glanced up, "Escort him," he said to one of his men. Ji Hoo tightened his mouth and met Jong-Soo's eyes. "It's a big club. Wouldn't want you to get lost," Jong-Soo said with a grin._

 _Ji Hoo nodded. "Kamsahamnida." It was clear that Jong-Soo did not want them going anywhere, and he certainly did not trust them._

Ji Hoo was led down an ill-lit corridor to the bathrooms by one of the armed guards. Upon arrival, the guard began to follow him inside. "Is this really necessary?" Ji Hoo asked, annoyed.

The guard stared Ji Hoo down and then folded his arms, "Fine, be quick."

* * *

Hyun-Woo ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the balcony of the second floor of the club. He hadn't known F4 was going to be there, but it seemed like his father _had_ and kept it from him. What was his father's endgame here?

 _How dare he offer to hand over Alex!_ Hyun-Woo was becoming furious just thinking of his father using Alex as a bargaining tool with F4, even if it was all a lie. _And what of this ally business?!_

But if he knew his father like he thought he did, it would not be that simple. His father was an arrogant, deceptive, vile man, and he would surely try to exploit F4 for all they were worth, that is if he didn't simply intend to kill them after all.

He would probably torture them first, Hyun-Woo thought. He wondered if perhaps he should just sit back and let his father go through with whatever he had planned. F4 was certainly a _pain_ , and he wanted nothing more than to be rid of them. But first things first, he needed to move Alex and ensure they would not discover her.

As Hyun-Woo prepared to head downstairs, his eyes roamed the crowd below. He noticed the woman in the crimson dress from earlier, the one who was with Yoon Ji Hoo, the _waitress._ She was being escorted to the exit of the club by the man from earlier that Yoon Ji Hoo had ordered to take care of something for him.

Hyun-Woo thought back upon the face of the girl from earlier, the girl who Yoon Ji Hoo had been guarding so closely, despite trying to play it off. He'd only caught a glimpse of her face, but Hyun-Woo _never_ forgot a face. It clicked, and a malicious grin crossed his lips.

 _Well, well, well, what are you doing here?_

* * *

The booming music and voices of the club faded, as Ji Hoo entered the bathroom. Ji Hoo checked to see that the room was empty, and then he went into a stall.

F4 had been searched upon arrival, but Woo Bin had them all wearing the latest Bluetooth technology, tiny headsets expertly hidden behind their ears. Ji Hoo positioned the tiny bud in place, "Woo Bin," Ji Hoo spoke, "Can you hear me?"

Woo Bin was still in the room with the Blue Dragon Clan leader, but he used the agreed upon code word to indicate that he could hear him.

That, in and of itself, had been quite the endeavor, agreeing upon their "code words" for the operation. Yi Jeong had wanted to keep it simple and obscure, such as a series of coughs. Woo Bin agreed with that, but also had a few choice phrases and English words that he wanted to use. After some deliberation, they agreed that it didn't matter and came to a consensus.

"Change of plans," Ji Hoo said, "Alex is here, downstairs in the basement. I'll go and free her, but I don't want to draw attention, and I don't know how many men are guarding her. Perhaps you could send some backup for me, discreetly?"

* * *

As soon as Joon Pyo heard over the open line that Alex was there he immediately made an excuse to leave the room. Hyun-Woo had also left and could be on his way back to Alex. Joon Pyo needed to get to Alex before he could.

Jong-Soo had insisted that Joon Pyo also be escorted. Joon Pyo had scoffed but allowed it. Joon Pyo was escorted down the long, darkened corridor toward the bathrooms. As they approached the guard waiting for Ji Hoo, Joon Pyo quickly reached out, grabbing both of the guards and slamming their heads together.

Ji Hoo exited the bathroom and came face-to-face with Joon Pyo. "Joon Pyo, what are you—?"

"I'm going with you to get Alex back."

Ji Hoo nodded, "OK." He glanced down at the two unconscious men at his feet. "Nice work, Joon Pyo."

Joon Pyo simply nodded.

"But now they're going to be onto us. We better hurry before they come to," Ji Hoo said.

"Come on, let's go!" Joon Pyo insisted.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo made their way down to the lower level. "I'm going to check on Jan Di," Ji Hoo said, as they hastily walked. He positioned his headset and spoke in a clear but low tone. "Secretary Park… Secretary Park…can you hear me?" Ji Hoo began.

Secretary Park's voice came over the headset, "Yes, sir."

Ji Hoo could hear loud music blasting in the background. _They must still be in the club…_

"Is the otter safe?" Secretary Park was aware of Ji Hoo's nickname for Jan Di, but Joon Pyo was not, and he looked at Ji Hoo curiously.

"We're leaving the club now, sir," Secretary Park replied.

"Good. Notify me immediately when you arrive."

"Yes, sir."

"So, she's safe?" Joon Pyo asked after Ji Hoo ended the conversation.

"Secretary Park is taking her home now," Ji Hoo replied.

Joon Pyo nodded. Then, he tightened his mouth. "What the hell was Jan Di doing here anyway?" Joon Pyo demanded.

"She was worried, so she came to check on us."

"That was a stupid thing to do!" Joon Pyo snapped.

"Hey, Joon Pyo, go easy on her…she was just trying to help."

"Well, she could have compromised our mission, or worse, gotten herself hurt or killed…"

"I know that."

"You need to better control your wife!" Joon Pyo blurted out. Ji Hoo gaped at Joon Pyo. But, he knew that Joon Pyo was just worried and frustrated.

"You know as well as I do, Joon Pyo, that Jan Di is independent. It's something I've always admired in her, and I think that it's something you've always liked about her, too."

"That's fine for everyday life, but this is serious business, and one of these days that _independence_ of hers is going to cause **real** problems!"

Ji Hoo grew silent, unsure of how to respond. They continued toward the stairs to the basement.

* * *

After a moment of tense silence, Joon Pyo exhaled and glanced at Ji Hoo.

"…The _otte_ r?" Joon Pyo furrowed his brow.

Ji Hoo gave a small chuckle, "Oh, that's just my nickname for Jan Di."

Joon Pyo scoffed. "Sounds kind of insulting to me…," Joon Pyo seemed perplexed, "…Otter? Is that the animal with big teeth that builds dams?"

Ji Hoo had to stifle his laughter. "No, Joon Pyo, that's a _beaver_! Otters are the semi-aquatic mammals with short ears and limbs and long tails. You remember; we saw that mother otter and her babies at the zoo when we were kids."

"Oh," Joon Pyo squinted over at Ji Hoo, "…Why do you call her an otter?"

Ji Hoo smiled, as they walked together in stride. "Well, because she's cute, hard-working, and she loves the water, just like an _otter_."

Joon Pyo looked at Ji Hoo as if he'd lost his mind. Joon Pyo scoffed, "That's a terrible nickname to give to your wife…"

Ji Hoo gaped, "Well, it's better than calling her a dry cleaner or a weed," he retorted.

"Hey, the Dry Cleaner nickname at least described her profession. And the Weed name was a compliment; it meant that she was stubborn…but in a good way. You're calling her a beady-eyed little animal."

Ji Hoo shook his head. "I call her other things, too," he digressed, "…So, what do you call Alex?"

Joon Pyo thought for a moment. He'd given her a few different terms of endearment over the course of their relationship, most of them not so flattering. It only reinforced the notion that he had not treated her as he should have.

Joon Pyo was the kind of man to show his affection in ways that did not seem like affection at all, but Alex understood and accepted this about him. He had done the same with Jan Di, masking his affection behind a guise of bravado and j _erkiness..._

"I just call her by her name," Joon Pyo said matter-of-factly,

Sensing that Joon Pyo wanted to terminate any further conversation, Ji Hoo simply nodded and said, "Well, let's go get her back." And they made their way down the steps to the basement.

* * *

Backup from Woo Bin had arrived to assist Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo. The men were dressed as club employees. Because the basement was rather large with a number of doors, Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo decided to split up. They began checking rooms for Alex.

Ji Hoo headed down a corridor on the opposite end of the hall from Joon Pyo; he heard voices. He peered into the room and saw Alex there, tied to a bed. It did not appear that Hyun-Woo had returned, and only two men were guarding her. Clearly Hyun-Woo had not been expecting a rescue attempt this night. Ji Hoo spoke low into the headset, "Joon Pyo, I found her." Ji Hoo and one of Woo Bin's undercover men watched and waited for the right moment.

* * *

Hyun-Woo's eyes remained fixed, as a hawk's on its prey, upon the woman in the red dress below. He picked up his phone and dialed. "See the woman approaching the door now?" Hyun-Woo described a petite woman with long brown hair, wearing a red dress.

"Yes, sir," came the voice on the other end.

"Detain her. And then bring her to me."

"Yes, sir."

Hyun-Woo hung up. He really had no interest in being bothered with the girl. His priority now was to move Alex so that F4 would not discover her, but it couldn't hurt to have some leverage, _just in case_. Hyun-Woo headed down the stairs, his two bodyguards at his side.

* * *

Secretary Park led Jan Di toward the exit of the raucous club. "Everything was fine at home?" he asked, as he glanced all around, ever vigilant. "Mm. Seok-Young is sleeping. And Grandfather is there now, too," Jan Di replied. Secretary Park nodded.

When they approached the exit, they were stopped by three men in suits at the door.

"Excuse me, Miss, but the boss would like to see you," the man smiled at her, yet somehow his smile sent unpleasant shivers throughout her body.

"Eh? Me?" Jan Di stared at the man, stupefied, and then looked to Secretary Park. _Why would the boss want to see me?_ Jan Di wondered. _Have I been recognized…by Kim Hyun-Woo earlier perhaps?_

"I'm sorry, sir, but you must have her mistaken for someone else. She could have no business with your boss. Excuse us…" Secretary Park bowed and attempted to pass by them with Jan Di.

"No, there's no mistake," the man said, while another held out his hand to stop them. "He requested her personally. Could you please come with me, Miss?" the man asked, reaching for Jan Di.

Secretary Park stood between the man and Jan Di. "I'm sorry, but she has business elsewhere."

* * *

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" Jan Di turned upon hearing a voice that made her skin crawl. She could never forget that _chilling_ voice…

Jan Di met the gaze of Kim Hyun-Woo, as Secretary Park held her shoulders protectively. Secretary Park also met Hyun-Woo's eyes. Hyun-Woo smirked at them, crossing his arms.

"Excuse us, we were just leaving." Secretary Park once more began to lead Jan Di by the shoulders toward the door and past the men.

"Oh, but you can't leave. I have some business with _Mrs. Yoon_ here." Jan Di flinched.

 _He did recognize me…_

* * *

Jan Di had only heard of _poker_ ; it was not a game she claimed to understand or imagined being very good at _at all_ , but Secretary Park was apparently adept at it. Jan Di watched Secretary Park's face, which seemed to give nothing away. " **No** ," Secretary Park replied firmly, with expressionless eyes. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. This is not who you think."

Secretary Park turned back to Jan Di, "Let's go, Miss," he said in a gentle but insistent voice.

But, apparently Hyun-Woo was also quite familiar with bluffing. "Stop right there!" Hyun-Woo demanded. Secretary Park and Jan Di turned back slowly after the three men blocked their path.

"My apologies for the mistake," Hyun-Woo said. "What is your name then, Miss?" Jan Di hesitated but then Secretary Park immediately made up a fake name for her. _He's good…_

"Don't lie to me!" Hyun-Woo hissed at Secretary Park. After a hand motion from Hyun-Woo, two of the doormen moved to flank Secretary Park, each taking an arm.

Jan Di looked helplessly at Secretary Park. He seemed to be planning his next move. Secretary Park was a calm, rational man, and he was exceedingly loyal to Ji Hoo. Though he was not a brawny man, he was a _bodyguard_ in the truest sense of the word. She knew he would not hesitate to do anything to protect Ji Hoo and now by extension, her.

"You don't want to make a scene here, do you? Just let the girl go," Secretary Park breathed.

"I don't care about making a scene," Hyun-Woo got in Secretary Park's face slightly.

Hyun-Woo grasped Jan Di by the arms and began pulling her away. "No, let her go!" Secretary Park shouted out. Jan Di looked back at Secretary Park, as she struggled in Hyun-Woo's grasp. Secretary Park slipped from the men's hold and twisted one of the men's arms behind his back with one arm while punching a second man with the other. "Control him!" Hyun-Woo demanded, and he sent his two bodyguards to subdue Secretary Park. There were some gasps and shocked looks around them, but no one did anything.

Hyun-Woo held Jan Di tight against him, one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. Jan Di noticed that one of the men had pulled a gun and jabbed it into Secretary Park's back. The two he'd attacked recovered and grabbed his arms once more, while the gun was held on him.

Jan Di knew that Secretary Park would not hesitate to take a bullet for her, but she certainly could not allow that to happen. "Don't hurt him!" Jan Di cut in, "…Leave him be, and I'll go with you," she hissed.

"No, Miss!" Secretary Park urged.

"It's OK." Jan Di attempted to assure Secretary Park with her eyes, though she had no clue what she was doing. She simply could not stand to see Secretary Park or anyone else hurt on her behalf, so she would find a way out of this later. Hyun-Woo began to lead Jan Di away roughly by the arm.

But, Secretary Park was not going to stand for it. He paused for only a split-second before beginning to fight once more. Jan Di noticed him mumble something as if to himself before being knocked hard in the back of the head with the butt of a gun.

"No, stop! Leave him alone!" Jan Di struggled, as she watched another man punch Secretary Park in the stomach. Then, the two men dragged him outside of the club, while the bodyguards looked on.

Jan Di struggled in Hyun-Woo's grasp and attempted to slip free. He held her tighter. "Don't resist, unless you want your bodyguard to suffer the consequences."

"What are they going to do to him?" Jan Di demanded of Hyun-Woo, as he dragged her off. She was terrified that they would further hurt or _kill_ Secretary Park. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she fought them, refusing to give Hyun-Woo the satisfaction.

"Nothing, so long as you cooperate," he replied.

"Why should I believe you?" Jan Di snarled.

"Because you have no other choice right now."

"What do you want with me?"

Hyun-Woo scoffed. "You're just an insurance policy in case F4 causes problems. Thank you so much for coming, by the way!"

* * *

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong remained in the room with Jong-Soo and his guards. Jong-Soo had made his interest in having the Mafia Prince on his side known and had even offered to throw Alex in on the deal. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong feigned interest to buy time, hoping Jong-Soo failed to notice how long Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo had been gone.

They were currently talking and joking with the Blue Dragon leader. Despite Kim Jong-Soo's current jovial appearance, Woo Bin had the feeling that this was one of those ' _Join me or Die'_ type of offers.

Just then, Jong-Soo received a call, and he grew eerily silent. Jong-Soo's eyes narrowed, as he stared over at Woo Bin and Yi Jeong.

"What are you trying to pull, Song Woo Bin?" Jong-Soo demanded in a sinister tone. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong feigned ignorance, but Jong-Soo remained suspicious. Jong-Soo mumbled something into the phone, and several more armed men entered the room.

"I normally don't get involved in these matters, but I'm going to enjoy _personally_ torturing the smart-mouthed little brat of Song Il Shim," Jong-Soo grinned maniacally.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong exchanged a glance. Yi Jeong thought of his Ga Eul. All he wanted right now was to be home holding her in his arms.

* * *

Woo Bin's father, Il Shim, had sent a group of reinforcements, who were standing by in the alley and at each exit of the club awaiting instructions from Woo Bin. They had the place surrounded at all points of entry.

Il Shim's second-in-command stood there. He was an ex-special mission battalion officer of the Republic of Korea by the name of Shin Do-Hyun, but he was simply known by the clan as the _Lone Wolf_. He was a tall, muscular, ruggedly handsome man. He was dressed all in black, wearing a bullet proof vest and a cap. Next to him stood a petite soldier, a woman, also protected with a vest and dressed similarly, her cap covering her long mocha hair that she wore in a ponytail.

Do-Hyun spoke with a deep timbre into his headset, "Prince Song, sir, are you alright?"

There was no response.

"Captain, it's been too long…maybe we should go in," the woman next to him, known as the _Tigress_ , insisted.

Captain Do-Hyun glanced at his tactical watch.

"I already sent a few men in to aid in rescuing the girl. The rest of us were told to wait for the command," Do-Hyun replied sternly.

"Aish!" the woman muttered, as she adjusted her cap and fidgeted. "I hate waiting…"

One corner of Do-Hyun's mouth curved upward. "What, are you worried about your _boyfriend_?"

The woman scoffed. "Worried? Please! It's Prince Song! Why would I worry?" She paused. "Still, I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Well, we can't just bust in there based solely on women's intuition," Do-Hyun smirked over at her. The Tigress gave him a light shove. But then her face grew somber and she began to fidget again.

Do-Hyun glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He sighed. "Sir, do you copy? Shall we extract you?"

No response.

"He's in trouble. I just know it," the woman said.

Do-Hyun tightened his jaw and folded his strong arms. He checked his watch once more. "We'll give it two more minutes."

Just then, three men in suits dragged a barely conscious man from around the front of the building into the alley and dropped him to the ground.

"Hey!" Do-Hyun shouted out. The men stared in shock and began to run off. Do-Hyun ordered several of his men to pursue them, and he and his female companion rushed to the man on the ground.

They knelt beside the man, who appeared to have been beaten. Do-Hyun asked him if he knew who he was and checked his injuries.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin's man moved in on the guards who held Alex. The Song Clan guard grabbed one of Hyun-Woo's men from behind and put him in a headlock, cutting off his respiration until he passed out. The other man guarding Alex turned just in time to receive a swift punch to the face from Ji Hoo.

"Well, that was almost too easy," Ji Hoo muttered, hoping he wasn't speaking too soon.

Alex looked up from the bed, wide eyed. "Yoon Ji Hoo!" Relief washed over her at seeing a friendly face. Ji Hoo rushed to Alex and untied her.

"Are you OK?" Ji Hoo asked, as he helped her up.

"Yes," she rubbed her sore, reddened wrists, "Thank you so much!" She glanced around, "But…where's Joon Pyo?"

"He should be here any minute. Don't worry," Ji Hoo smiled at her. "We need to get you out of here, though." Alex nodded. Ji Hoo turned to Woo Bin's undercover man, who had been doing surveillance on the club for days prior to this evening. "Do you know the way out?"

"Yes, sir, this way," and he ushered them up a set of stairs to a door leading to the alley.

The undercover man and Alex went first. Ji Hoo glanced back down the hall before exiting. He didn't see Joon Pyo. Ji Hoo tried to contact Joon Pyo again but received no answer. _I wonder where he went…_

* * *

Ji Hoo, Alex, and the undercover man made their way into the alley.

"Captain," one of the agents alerted Do-Hyun to the presence of Ji Hoo, Alex, and the undercover agent.

"Yoon Ji Hoo?" the female agent rushed to check on the girl he was guiding along. Two other men joined the female agent and relieved Ji Hoo of Alex.

"Oh, it's you," Ji Hoo said to the girl. Then he noticed Secretary Park lying on the ground.

"Secretary Park!" Ji Hoo rushed over and knelt beside his assistant. A medic was there tending to him, while a soldier wearing the Song Clan emblem looked on.

"He'll be fine. His injuries are minor," the man standing over Secretary Park said, "I'm Captain Shin Do-Hyun. I work for Song Il Shim."

Ji Hoo didn't respond and barely registered his words, for he was too preoccupied with scanning the area for Jan Di. Ji Hoo quickly realized that she was nowhere to be seen, and terror struck him.

"Secretary Park! What happened?! Where's Jan Di?!" Ji Hoo asked desperately.

Secretary Park groaned. "Kim Hyun-Woo took her… I'm so sorry, sir! I tried to stop it!" Secretary Park looked completely distraught. He was repeatedly apologizing and attempting to get up.

A wave of terror washed over Ji Hoo. "Stay here," he urged Secretary Park, and then Ji Hoo stood and ran toward the back door of the club.

"Please help him and take care of the girl!" Ji Hoo shouted back at Do-Hyun.

"Woo Bin…," Ji Hoo spoke frantically into his headset, informing him of the situation, but receiving no response. Then he tried Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong, but there was also no response. _What's going on?! Where is everyone?!_

Do-Hyun ordered several men to take Alex and Secretary Park to safety and to be treated for any injuries. He divided the rest into two teams, one team headed around to the front of the club and the other accompanied him. Do-Hyun went to Ji Hoo's side. The door Ji Hoo and Alex came through was locked. Do-Hyun requested Ji Hoo step back and kicked in the door for him. Once inside, the group split up to search for F3. Ji Hoo rushed ahead by himself.

Ji Hoo began frantically scouring the club for Jan Di. Desperate, terrified thoughts rampaged through Ji Hoo's mind, as he pushed past the masses, no longer caring about politeness. The crowds were filtering out of the club, as Song Clan soldiers rushed in to extract Song Woo Bin and F3.

 _Jan Di, where are you?! Please be safe!_

* * *

Jong-Soo heard the commotion down below, as Il Shim's men swept into the club. The diversion was enough to allow Woo Bin and Yi Jeong to swiftly take out the men who had guns held on them. They rushed out, as Woo Bin tossed a "See ya! It's been fun!" back at Jong-Soo. Jong-Soo seethed and picked up his phone, demanding that F4 not be allowed to leave the club.

* * *

Due to the sudden chaos, Hyun-Woo pulled Jan Di along more urgently toward the basement. His thoughts centered on Alex. When Jan Di resisted he grabbed her by the waist and attempted to throw her over his shoulder. She managed to dig her fingernails into his face, leaving long scratches. Hyun-Woo clutched at his face, loosening his grip enough for Jan Di to wriggle free. She took off running. Having no time to waste on her, Hyun-Woo let her go and rushed to the basement to check on Alex.

* * *

Jan Di made her way through the club. She didn't know what was going on, and she feared for Ji Hoo, Secretary Park, and the others. She was being tossed back and forth in the frenzy. She craned her neck to see through the crowd, relieved that most of the people seemed to be leaving. The room was slowly becoming less congested, but there were also men with guns entering, and she couldn't tell from a glance whose side they were on.

* * *

Ji Hoo moved through the club as a parched man searching for water in the desert. All around him was chaos. Club patrons were shouting and frantically rushing out as armed men spilled in. Some were Song Clan soldiers, but Jong-Soo had also apparently increased his security. Ji Hoo's eyes darted all around the room searching for Jan Di.

* * *

Jan Di continued to scan the room, until she caught a glint of a familiar shade of russet hair. She immediately shouted out for Ji Hoo, who didn't appear to see her. She went up on the tips of her toes and raised a hand, calling his name. He finally saw her and called for her, too.

With renewed determination, Ji Hoo began pushing his way through the crowd. And Jan Di was trying to reach him, too, but they were still separated by the stampeding herd.

Then, someone rushed past Jan Di, bumping her shoulder hard and knocking her to the floor. She lost sight of Ji Hoo. The crowd continued to filter around Jan Di, as she struggled to get back on her feet.

Suddenly, she felt a strong pair of hands grasping her by the arms and pulling her up. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders from behind, and she felt warm breath upon her neck. Jan Di gasped, preparing to free herself from whoever had taken her captive.

* * *

But then she heard the voice she loved so. "There's my otter," the tender voice of Ji Hoo came like a warm gust of wind on a spring day, "I thought I lost her… I'm so relieved." He nestled into her hair.

Jan Di smiled and relaxed into him for a moment. Then she turned, wrapping her arms tightly around Ji Hoo's waist and burying her head in his chest.

"Are you OK?" he asked. She nodded against him. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes lovingly.

Her relief was short-lived, for she immediately thought of Secretary Park. "Ji Hoo, Secretary Park was trying to protect me, and Kim Hyun-Woo's men injured him and took him away!"

"We have him. He's OK," Ji Hoo said.

"Thank goodness!"

"But, we need to go quickly, my love," he said. Jan Di nodded, and Ji Hoo grasped tightly onto her hand.

Ji Hoo sneaked Jan Di through the club. It appeared that all exits of the club were now being heavily guarded, probably to prevent F4 from leaving. Jan Di gasped lightly when an armed man in dark attire approached him, but then he respectfully greeted Ji Hoo, and Jan Di noticed he wore an emblem of the Song Clan.

The man led them out of the club, knocking out a few guards who stood in their way. Once outside, Jan Di was relieved to see Woo Bin and Yi Jeong standing there.

"Woo Bin Sunbae! Yi Jeong Sunbae!" Jan Di called out to them. F2 smiled at her automatically, and she could see that they were equally glad to see her.

Ji Hoo glanced around. "Where's Joon Pyo?" Jan Di was also wondering this.

"He's not with you?" Yi Jeong questioned with furrowed brow.

"No, have you heard from him?"

"No, I haven't been able to reach him," Woo Bin said.

Ji Hoo, Jan Di, and F2 exchanged a worried glance.

"I'm going to look for him!" Ji Hoo exclaimed.

"I'll go with you," Woo Bin volunteered.

"No, make sure Jan Di gets to safety!"

Woo Bin reluctantly nodded, "OK, well…be careful…and keep me posted on your status," and Woo Bin sent several men to back up Ji Hoo.

* * *

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin approached Jan Di with stern looks plastered upon their handsome faces.

"Yoon Jan Di, you've been a very naughty girl…," Woo Bin chastised, putting his hands upon his hips. Jan Di stared up at him sheepishly. "Come on, let's go," he said, and F2 led her toward a black SUV.

Before they could leave, one of Woo Bin's uniformed men approached them. Upon closer inspection, Jan Di noticed that it was not a _man_ at all, but a slender yet muscular young _woman_.

She pulled off her hat to reveal a very beautiful and _familiar_ face. Jan Di thought about it and was stunned to realize that it was Han Ji-Hye, Woo Bin's current girlfriend.

"Hey, Baby!" Woo Bin greeted, as she handed him a gun. Ji-Hye flashed a gorgeous smile and went to his side. Jan Di was further surprised when Ji-Hye put him in a playful headlock. "Ya! Why did you take so long with that signal, huh? I was going crazy just waiting!"

Woo Bin chuckled, "Sorry about that."

Woo Bin ushered the girl over to Jan Di. "Jan Di, you remember my girlfriend, don't you? _Wonder Girl_ , meet the _Tigress_." Ji-Hye shoved Woo Bin lightly. "Hey, don't call me that; it's embarrassing!" But then she gave him a sweet smile.

"Ji-Hye is also a member of my clan. My father was trying to set me up with her for awhile, but I'd never met her, so I didn't realize how amazing she is," they shared an affectionate look. "…I just assumed she looked like all the other women he's tried to set me up with," Woo Bin shuddered and grinned over at Ji-Hye. She gave him another light shove.

"Nice to see you again, Jan Di!" Ji-Hye said, as she turned to Jan Di and smiled, "You'll have to join us for dinner again sometime!"

The comment seemed so casual for the situation they were in. But Jan Di simply smiled and nodded. But, Jan Di was still a bit shocked. She had no idea that Ji-Hye was a member of the Song Clan. She seemed so sweet and innocent…

* * *

Yi Jeong had decided to stay behind to help with the search for Joon Pyo. And Woo Bin was personally driving Jan Di to the safe house where they were keeping Alex, for Ji Hoo's peace of mind. It just so happened to be the same one Woo Bin had taken Ji Hoo and her to when Ji Hoo was wounded before by Hyun-Woo's men.

As they drove to the safe house, Jan Di stared down at her hands. She glanced up at Woo Bin several times. He was driving, and Ji-Hye sat next to him in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry, Woo Bin Sunbae…for causing trouble…," Jan Di finally muttered, "…I know I shouldn't have come, but I was just so worried, and I wanted to help…"

Woo Bin sighed and glanced back at her in the mirror. "I know that. It's natural for the _Wonder Girl_ to want to help others, and we know that you care for us, but you need to be more cautious... You're a mother now, so you need to be a bit more responsible. You can't just run around and do whatever you want anymore. Things could have been much worse…"

Jan Di's lips parted. "You're right… joesonghaeyo, Woo Bin Sunbae…"

"You should be saying that to Ji Hoo _and_ Secretary Park. He got hurt trying to protect you, you know?"

Jan Di hung her head. "I know…and I feel _terrible_ …," she continued to stare at her hands, unable to look up at him.

"And what about you? You're the Wonder Girl, but you're not invincible… What do you think it would be like for your son if he lost his mother? And what do you think it would do to Ji Hoo?" Woo Bin shot her a glance over his shoulder. She still couldn't seem to look at him.

Jan Di wrung her hands lightly, her eyes still downcast. She hadn't thought about it that way, and she suddenly felt even worse, for her actions and for being lectured by Woo Bin. It was bad enough when Ji Hoo did it.

"Aw, go easy on her, Woo Bin-ah," Ji-Hye interjected, but he continued.

Woo Bin smirked and glanced back in the mirror again. "The Wonder Girl has nothing more to say for herself?"

Jan Di simply muttered, "Joesonghaeyo, Sunbae…" again.

Jan Di finally looked up, and Woo Bin shot her a brief, affectionate smile over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You're still our Wonder Girl, and…you did actually do us a favor by discovering Alex, so thank you, Jan Di-yah." Jan Di smiled faintly.

* * *

Kim Hyun-Woo returned to the room where he'd been keeping Alex, only to find her missing. Given the commotion in the club and his knowledge of F4, he was not surprised by this, but regardless he released a frustrated shout. "Damn you, F4!" Hyun-Woo clenched his hair and then tossed a nearby chair across the room.

The two guards stood before him abject, bowing and repeatedly apologizing. One dropped to his knees and begged for forgiveness. Hyun-Woo's first instinct was to dispatch them both for their failure. He began to pull his gun but stopped. He could still use them.

Hyun-Woo glared down at the men. "Get up, you pathetic failures! I'll give you one last chance to redeem yourselves!" Hyun-Woo took out his phone and dialed, as he ordered the men to follow him.

At least he still had an ace up his sleeve…

 _To Be Concluded..._


	21. Family, Love, and Loyalty Part IV

**A/N: OK, final installment of this "arc." It was another difficult one, so I hope it came out OK! I hope you enjoy!**

Joon Pyo awoke to a horrible throbbing in his head and blurred vision. He squinted, attempting to take in his surroundings. After blinking a few times, everything slowly came into focus.

He was in a room, cold, dark, and gray, illuminated by a series of fluorescent lights. Joon Pyo didn't recognize where he was, but he quickly realized he was unable to move his limbs. A glance at his wrists explained everything; he was bound to the wall by chains. Instinctively, he began to struggle to free himself.

Joon Pyo heard the sound of male voices speaking in the next room, becoming louder, clearer, closer… He struggled harder, but to no avail. He closed his eyes tightly, as he tried to remember what had happened.

* * *

Joon Pyo recalled Ji Hoo and him searching for Alex in the basement of the Blue Dragon. They had split up, and Ji Hoo had been searching further down the hall, each of them accompanied by one of Woo Bin's undercover agents.

 _Joon Pyo heard Ji Hoo say, "Joon Pyo, I found her," over the headset. He breathed a sigh of relief and began to head resolutely in the direction of where Ji Hoo had been. But then, he heard the sound of voices and expensive loafers upon the stairs._

 _A group of men was descending the stairs to the basement. They were clearly Blue Dragon Clan members. The men were rushing now, and he heard them mention moving the girl to another location. Joon Pyo looked to Woo Bin's agent. They could not be discovered!_

 _Joon Pyo knew he needed to stop the men from reaching Alex. He needed to at least stall them until Ji Hoo could rescue her. Ji Hoo spoke in a low tone to Woo Bin's agent, and they formulated a very basic plan._

 _The plan really only consisted of remaining hidden as long as possible and picking off the men as they descended the stairs. With the element of surprise on their side, the two of them were able to knock out several Blue Dragon clan members. There were 8 of them, though. And it was a lot to take on, despite him being the Great Goo Joon Pyo. But he refused to let them get to where Alex and Ji Hoo were._

 _Joon Pyo noticed that two of the men were none other than the guards he'd knocked unconscious earlier, and they quickly pointed at him and shouted, "YOU!" This exclamation was followed by a "GET HIM!" and Joon Pyo and Woo Bin's man were engaged in a fight that was anything but fair._

 _There were too many of them… And they overcame Joon Pyo and the agent. First, Woo Bin's agent was knocked unconscious. Joon Pyo continued to fight. He only stopped when he felt the cold, hard metal of a gun at the back of his head. "Don't move," a gruff male voice growled. But Goo Joon Pyo would not go easily, and he resisted. Swiftly, he ducked away from the man, only to feel a sudden, sharp pain at the back of his head and be overtaken by darkness…_

* * *

With the help of Il Shim's reinforcements, F3 had busted out of the club.

 _Do-Hyun, Ji-Hye, and their team rushed to Woo Bin and Yi Jeong's aid. Ji-Hye went immediately to Woo Bin's side, "Woo Bin-ah!" He put an arm around her._

 _Jong-Soo and his men pursued them. "How dare you think you can escape me, Song Woo Bin!" Jong-Soo shouted._

 _Woo Bin glared at Kim Jong-Soo and then turned to Ji-Hye. "Kiss for luck?" he grinned at her._

 _"As if you'd need it," she smiled and quickly planted one on him._

 _"Alright, alright, alright, let's get this party started!" Woo Bin shouted before engaging the Blue Dragon Clan in a brawl._

* * *

 _The Present_

Woo Bin and Ji-Hye took Jan Di to the safe house because of time constraints and for security purposes. They ushered Jan Di inside. Jan Di immediately noticed the couch where she had tended Ji Hoo's infected stab wound. Jan Di stared at the couch and smiled fondly at the memory. Though the incident was a terrible thing to happen, it had brought them closer and allowed their burgeoning love to blossom. Jan Di recalled the beating of her wild heart that night as Ji Hoo held her against his bare chest. She smiled as she placed her hand across the spot, almost able to feel the warm thumping anew.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had come so far since that night. They had a family together now. They had a beautiful marriage and an even more beautiful son. Jan Di's heart ached at being apart from her family right now.

And then there was Joon Pyo… She couldn't stand to think that he could be in danger right now. What could have become of him?

Jan Di was stirred from her musings upon noticing Alex across the room.

"Alex! What a relief!" Jan Di rushed to her and surprised even herself by tightly embracing Alex. "Are you OK?"

Alex's eyes went slightly wide, but then she gave Jan Di a light squeeze back. "Yes, thank you."

Alex pulled back and studied Jan Di. "Jan Di?" she verified, an amused smile playing upon her cherry lips.

"Yes, it's me," Jan Di chuckled, realizing she was still in _disguise_. She took off the wig.

"I'm relieved that you're safe, too, but what were you doing at the club?"

Woo Bin had been collaborating with Ji Hye on something. "She came because she was worried, and she wanted to help us rescue you," he interjected, smirking over at Jan Di.

Alex shook her head at Jan Di. "You shouldn't have done that, Jan Di." She placed her hands upon her skirted hips. "You're really very foolish, Yoon Jan Di," she said, stern as a big sister.

Jan Di tightened her lips and nodded slowly. "Yeah, that seems to be the consensus…"

Alex couldn't prevent the corners of her mouth from twitching upward. "But, gomawo… You're very brave, and you really care for your family and friends… I admire you, Jan Di."

Jan Di glanced downward and gave a nod of appreciation.

"I can see why Joon Pyo loved you so much," Alex smiled sincerely.

Jan Di bowed her head, and there was the briefest of awkward silences before Alex broke it. "Nice dress," she said, switching gears. Jan Di grinned. "Thanks. Ji Hoo will appreciate that, considering he picked it out."

Alex smiled once more. She paused. "…Speaking of your husband, were you able to meet up with him? He was very worried and was looking for you."

"Yes," Jan Di glanced downward, her worries suddenly slamming into her like a freight train.

Alex studied her. "He saved me. Thank him properly for me." Jan Di gave a faint smile and nodded.

"…Where is he now anyway?" Alex asked.

Jan Di swallowed hard and looked down. "He…went to look for Joon Pyo."

Fear gripped Alex, and her lovely face went a shade whiter, "Joon Pyo is…missing? Where is Joon Pyo?!" Alex demanded of Woo Bin. Woo Bin hesitated. Though he appeared confident, it was clear that he too was concerned.

"…We don't know," Woo Bin finally said directly, "But we're on it." Woo Bin finished conferring with Ji Hye and turned to leave.

Alex and Jan Di exchanged anxious glances. "You're _on it_? What exactly does that mean?!" Alex shot back, panic lacing her words. A string of worst-case scenarios was suddenly shooting through her mind.

 _What if the Blue Dragon Clan has him? What if he's hurt or…?!_

Woo Bin approached Alex and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, and my men are looking for him. And I'm also going to search for him right now. I'll leave Ji-Hye and a few guards here with you and Jan Di. You'll be safe."

Woo Bin gave the girls a gentle smile. Despite the melting properties of Prince Song's smile, which typically turned females into hot butter, Alex and Jan Di weren't fully comforted. Sensing this, Woo Bin added, "We'll find him. I _promise_." And Jan Di knew that Woo Bin would not stop until he did, none of them would.

"Now, _please_ stay here with Ji-Hye. I'll let you know when we've located Joon Pyo."

* * *

Ji Hoo had separated from the others to search for Joon Pyo. By sheer dumb luck, Ji Hoo had witnessed an unconscious Joon Pyo being dragged off by a group of Blue Dragon Clan members. Ji Hoo carefully followed them. Ji Hoo watched the suited men roughly toss Joon Pyo into the back of a van and drive off. Ji Hoo quickly got into his vehicle and began pursuit.

* * *

Alex glanced to Woo Bin when she noticed him speaking low into his headset. Jan Di too snapped her head in that direction when she heard Woo Bin say Ji Hoo's name. The girls stopped, straining to overhear the conversation.

"Yes, they're fine…at the safe house…

…

"What? The Blue Dragon Clan has him?" Alex gasped lightly at the news, and she and Jan Di exchanged terrified looks.

"… You followed them…?" Woo Bin continued speaking into the headset, "OK, don't…," he began.

"What's your location…?" Woo Bin asked.

…

* * *

Ji Hoo had followed the Blue Dragon Clan to a dilapidated old building. It appeared to have been some kind of office at one time. Ji Hoo had turned on GPS tracking, but the signal was weak. He attempted to describe his location to Woo Bin, but it was not clearly marked and was engulfed in a pitch-black darkness.

Woo Bin had wanted Ji Hoo to wait for them to arrive, but Ji Hoo didn't want to lose sight of Joon Pyo, so he followed carefully. Ji Hoo entered the building at a safe distance and descended a series of stairs, following the voices. At the bottom of the stairs was a room with the door ajar. Ji Hoo peered through the doorway.

Ji Hoo's lips parted, and he felt his stomach drop at the sight of Joon Pyo strung up and bound with chains. Joon Pyo was awake now. Ji Hoo watched a man enter the room from an adjoining one off to the side. It was Kim Jong-Soo. Ji Hoo touched the gun at his hip that Captain Do-Hyun had given him. He pulled it out.

Ji Hoo knew how to shoot a gun. He'd been to the shooting range many times with F3, but he didn't relish the thought of using the weapon on another person. There were multiple guards there in addition to Kim Jong-Soo. It would be foolish of Ji Hoo to attempt to take out all of the men himself, so he would wait for reinforcements. _Woo Bin, hurry…_ Ji Hoo spoke low into the headset once more, asking for a status update.

Ji Hoo wondered where Kim Hyun-Woo was…

...

As if his thoughts were heard, Ji Hoo felt a cold, pointed object jab him in the back, clearly the muzzle of a handgun. "Yoon Ji Hoo… Nice of you to join us," a cold voice hissed. "Now, drop it."

Ji Hoo held up his hands and let the weapon slowly slip from his fingertips. Then, he felt a sharp pain, as a hard, blunt object struck him in the back of the head. And everything went dark.

* * *

Ji Hoo-yah? Ji Hoo-yah?!" Woo Bin spoke insistently into the headset from the next room. Jan Di suddenly had a sick feeling.

Woo Bin rushed past Jan Di and Alex. He looked distressed and given the abrupt end to the conversation, Jan Di was now terrified that something bad had happened to Ji Hoo.

"Come on, guys!" Woo Bin motioned to his men.

"Wait, Woo Bin Sunbae! What's wrong?! Are Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo OK?" Jan Di grabbed Woo Bin by the arm.

"Don't worry Jan Di-yah," Woo Bin immediately reassured her.

Alex insisted that she wanted to go with them, and she even suggested them using her as _bait_. Woo Bin immediately shot down the idea. Joon Pyo would never forgive him for doing such a thing, and he didn't feel it was necessary or wise.

And before Alex could protest further, Woo Bin was gone.

* * *

Hyun-Woo held Alex's phone in his hand. He scrolled through the contacts. Hyun-Woo noticed Goo Joon Pyo's name and number. There was a little heart by it. Hyun-Woo scowled and crushed the phone tighter. He continued to scroll until he came across another number.

* * *

Alex and Jan Di were a complete mess. Alex was pacing, and Jan Di was staring out the window in despair. Jan Di turned to watch Alex for a moment. Their eyes met, and Jan Di exchanged a helpless look with Alex. Jan Di and Alex switched places, and Alex stared out the window while Jan Di paced.

Jan Di heard a buzzing on the table. It was her phone. She rushed over and picked it up. Jan Di stared at the phone and turned to Alex. "Alex, your number is coming up."

"Hyun-Woo had my phone," she said and resolutely moved to Jan Di's side.

"What should we do?" Jan Di asked.

"Answer it," Alex replied. Alex reminded Jan Di to ensure that her location was turned off first, and Jan Di answered, while Alex listened in beside her.

"Yobosoyo," Jan Di answered, as calmly as she could.

"Jan Di...," the chilling voice of Hyun-Woo came. "Do you know who this is?"

"Yes," Jan Di said simply. "What do you want?"

"What do I want, hm? I want Alex back. Have you heard from her perhaps?"

Jan Di was silent.

Hyun-Woo scoffed. "Well, I'll talk then. I want Alex to come to this location," Hyun-Woo gave an address. Alex quickly jotted it down. "Within one hour."

Jan Di and Alex looked between each other.

"Oh, by the way, Jan Di…I have your husband and your ex-boyfriend." Jan Di felt like tiny needles were stabbing her all over. "So, if you ever want to see them again, you'll pass along my message… If Alex doesn't show, Goo Joon Pyo and Yoon Ji Hoo will pay the price…"

And with that Hyun-Woo hung up. Jan Di fumbled with the phone and reached out for something to steady herself. She was suddenly finding it difficult to remember how to breathe.

She noticed Alex rush to the table and grab the keys to the black SUV she'd arrived in.

"What are you doing? You're not actually thinking of going, are you?" Jan Di demanded.

"Shh, don't worry about it. Just stay here," Alex whispered, as she moved toward the door.

"But, you can't!" Jan Di quickly ran over and stood between Alex and the door.

"I can't just stay here and wait; I have to do something!" Alex declared.

"What about that speech you gave me earlier about being foolish? Now who is being the foolish one?"

"Well, the difference is that Joon Pyo and the others are in this mess because of _me_ … Even you, Jan Di… I need to put a stop to it!"

"You can't put yourself in danger! F4 fought so hard to rescue you and now you're just going to turn yourself in!"

Jan Di was blocking the door with her small body now, her arms and legs splayed and gripping it tight. Despite the dire situation, it was comical, and Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"I have to do this, Jan Di. Surely you understand? You must be worried, too."

Jan Di could relate all too well; she was terrified for her husband and her dear friend, and she couldn't let Alex go alone. Jan Di contemplated for a moment. "I'm terrified," she said. "But, you can't just take off. We should tell Ji-Hye… Maybe she can help us," Jan Di suggested.

"No. She'll only follow Woo Bin's orders. She'll try to keep me here." Alex attempted to push Jan Di aside but she held on.

"Fine. If you're so concerned then why don't you come along?"

Jan Di knew that she shouldn't and that this was a terrible idea. It was clearly a trap, but she couldn't shake the horrible images in her head. "OK, let's go," Jan Di said, "But we should at least let Woo Bin know."

* * *

"Where do you think you two are you going?" Ji-Hye demanded from behind them.

Jan Di and Alex froze, as two children caught with the cookie jar. They turned slowly to see Ji-Hye's typically sweet face wrinkled in disbelief and exasperation.

Jan Di hemmed and hawed but Alex quickly took charge. "Look, Hyun-Woo contacted Jan Di. He has taken Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo captive, and he demanded that I meet him. We need to help them."

Ji-Hye processed the information. "OK, I'll inform Woo Bin and the others, but I can't let you go."

"I thought you'd say as much," Alex replied, "But we _are_ going to do this, with or without you. So, you can either help us, or we'll find some other way."

Ji-Hye shook her head. "Absolutely not. I have my orders. Woo Bin will take care of it. You'll only cause trouble."

"Look, we need to help the men we _love_ … We won't cause trouble, especially if you help us. What would you do if it was Song Woo Bin who was being held captive?"

Ji-Hye exhaled sharply, but it seemed to strike a chord with her. "Fine, let's go." _I'm going to regret this..._

Ji-Hye led Alex and Jan Di to the SUV and got into the driver's seat. She looked back at Alex. "Where to?" Alex directed Ji-Hye to the former office of Kim Jong-Soo and Kim Hyun-Woo.

* * *

Woo Bin, Yi Jeong, and the team drove toward the last known location provided by Ji Hoo. The signal had been weak where Ji Hoo was, but he'd described the building and area. It was dark and the address was unclear, so Ji Hoo had only been able to approximate. Woo Bin and the team had narrowed the location down and decided to make a judgment call.

* * *

Ji Hoo awoke with a splitting headache. He glanced to his side and noticed that he was bound next to Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo appeared bloody and beaten.

"Joon Pyo…," Ji Hoo mumbled sorrowfully. The sight was devastating for Ji Hoo.

Joon Pyo appeared to be attempting to hold his head high. "What are you doing here, you idiot?" Joon Pyo mumbled.

Before Ji Hoo could respond, Jong-Soo and Hyun-Woo entered the room and approached them.

Father and son stood before the F2 brothers. Jong-Soo folded his arms and turned to Hyun-Woo.

* * *

"Just like old times, eh, my boy?" he quipped with a maniacal grin.

Hyun-Woo glanced around the room. He suddenly felt his mind drift to a flashback of the first victim he'd tortured and killed. It was in this very room…it was in this cold, dark, and desolate place that he had lost his blood innocence…

His _twisted_ father had chosen to use the basement of his office building for his torture sessions, which he called _negotiations_ … Hyun-Woo's father was a simple thug at heart. He relished physical torture, but he was never the one to dirty his hands, Hyun-Woo recalled. On the other hand, Hyun-Woo preferred psychological torment. Together, they made the perfect machine of terror…

Hyun-Woo recalled _that_ night. There had been a light rain falling that night, giving the atmosphere an eerie calm amid the screams. Hyun-Woo could see it all _too well_ , the look of terror and the anguish upon the man's face. He could hear the light rain pattering against the window. Hyun-Woo recalled every last bit of it, even the man's name, but he wouldn't speak it. Sometimes Hyun-Woo hated the curse of having a photographic memory.

"Father and son, doing business together…," Jong-Soo continued with his psychotic reminiscing. Hyun-Woo scoffed.

"Well, we did well, my son. I would have liked to have a _discussion_ with that Song brat instead, but these two will do. Capturing 2 out of 4 is not bad."

"I'm not interested in any of that, _Father_. I only have one question for Goo Joon Pyo." Hyun-Woo moved closer to Joon Pyo and got in his face. "Where... is … Alex?" he spoke, low and menacing.

Joon Pyo glared back at Hyun-Woo. "How the hell should I know?"

Hyun-Woo growled and struck Joon Pyo hard across the face. Ji Hoo winced for his best friend.

Hyun-Woo had been torturing Joon Pyo, and he'd enjoyed it, but he was quickly losing patience. Hyun-Woo growled and pulled out a knife. He held it dangerously close to Joon Pyo's jugular vein, "Tell me," Hyun-Woo hissed, as he ever so slightly dug the tip of the blade into the skin of Joon Pyo's throat, leaving a small red notch there.

Ji Hoo felt a lump forming in his own throat. It didn't help being a doctor and knowing how very easily Hyun-Woo could sever that thin vein and take his best friend's life.

* * *

"I know where she is!" Ji Hoo suddenly blurted out when he saw a thin crimson stream running down Joon Pyo's neck. "I was the one who took her."

Hyun-Woo smirked and turned to Ji Hoo, pulling the knife away from Joon Pyo for a moment. "Is that so? Well, tell me where she is or I'll cut his throat," Hyun-Woo snarled at Ji Hoo.

"Ji Hoo, what the hell are you doing? Shut up!" Joon Pyo shouted.

"I can't let you die, Joon Pyo," Ji Hoo said, exchanging a meaningful glance with Joon Pyo.

"How touching!" Jong-Soo teased from the sidelines.

Ji Hoo looked to Hyun-Woo. "Let Joon Pyo go, and we can talk about this. I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement," Ji Hoo said in a calm tone of voice.

"Don't be a martyr!" Joon Pyo insisted.

"I don't think so. You're in no position to bargain," Hyun-Woo glared icily at Ji Hoo.

Jong-Soo became critical of Hyun-Woo's methods of torture, and the two argued. They stepped into an adjoining room, yelling back and forth. Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo fidgeted with their binds subtly while guarded by two men.

* * *

"Well, we've gotten ourselves into a fine mess," Ji Hoo quipped.

 _Leave it to Ji Hoo to make terrible jokes at a time like this…_ Joon Pyo scoffed and continued to lightly struggle.

Ji Hoo had since given up trying to free himself. He supposed it would be up to Woo Bin , Yi Jeong, and the others now.

"Aish!" Joon Pyo turned to Ji Hoo when he made no headway. Joon Pyo grew serious.

"Mianhae…," he mumbled, without looking at Ji Hoo.

"For what, Joon Pyo?"

"For getting you into this, first off. And…for the way I've treated you these past few years."

Ji Hoo shook his head. "You don't need to apologize for anything, Joon Pyo."

"No, I do. I guess I…resented you a little bit…for winning Jan Di…" Ji Hoo's lips parted.

"I guess I hadn't really let it go…," Joon Pyo continued speaking freely, "…So, I kept you at a distance. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for that." In a way, Joon Pyo felt a weight lifted after admitting it to Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo was speechless. He'd suspected that Joon Pyo had some remnants of feelings for Jan Di, but he didn't know the extent of it. It killed him to think his best friend could still be suffering after all this time.

Since they may die, he supposed it was a good time to get things off their chest. Ji Hoo took a deep breath.

"No, Joon Pyo, _I'm_ sorry! …I can't honestly say that I regret how things turned out…and I know that's selfish. It's just that I love her _so_ much, and I can't even imagine not being with her... She has brought me so much happiness…I can't even describe it to you… I wish that kind of happiness for you, too.. But, I'm sorry for what I did to you, Joon Pyo! I'm so sorry!

Joon Pyo exhaled and nodded. "I _am_ happy actually. I just didn't realize it before."

Ji Hoo smiled faintly, but he still wore a guilty expression, "I am really sorry for hurting you, Joon Pyo. I was a horrible friend to you."

Joon Pyo shook his head. "No, I get it… And I think…I can finally be…happy for both of you."

"Joon Pyo…," Ji Hoo muttered, affected.

Joon Pyo took a deep breath and then turned back to Ji Hoo. "You're my brother, Ji Hoo-yah, and you always will be. And I…love you," he managed to stammer.

Ji Hoo smiled over at Joon Pyo. "Joon Pyo, I…me too."

Joon Pyo rolled his eyes skyward, "Still, you're a babo for coming here…"

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh. "I know, Joon Pyo. You're right, I suppose I am," he smiled faintly.

Hyun-Woo and Jong-Soo returned to the room. "Oh, that was excruciating to watch!" Jong-Soo commented on the tender moment.

* * *

Ji-Hye had informed Woo Bin of the situation and called for back-up. She'd tried to convince Alex and Jan Di to stay in the vehicle once they arrived but ultimately decided that it would be easier to protect them with her and not argue with them. "Stay close to me," she whispered to Jan Di and Alex as they entered.

Ji-Hye led the way into the abandoned building, gun poised, with Alex and Jan Di behind her. They made their way through the shadows to the basement. The girls heard voices becoming louder as they approached a room. Jan Di glanced down and noticed a beam of moonlight reflecting off something on the floor. She knelt down and saw the glint of gold. It was a ring on a chain; it was Ji Hoo's wedding ring. Ji Hoo never took it off and was always very cautious with it. Jan Di picked it up and clutched it between her fingers. _Ji Hoo…_

The girls peered inside the room, only to see Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo bound and guarded, with Kim Hyun-Woo and Kim Jong-Soo standing before them.

 _Joon Pyo!_ Alex felt her heart being crushed at the sight of Joon Pyo's battered form. Jan Di looked between Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo, fighting back stinging tears and barely restraining herself from rushing in… Jan Di felt something at her feet. She glanced down and noticed a gun there.

Ji-Hye assessed the situation. There were two armed guards, as well as Hyun-Woo and Jong-Soo. Ji-Hye was far more skilled at hand-to-hand combat, but she was a decent shot. She could hit from this range, and she could probably take out the two guards, but she wasn't sure she was fast enough to also get Hyun-Woo and Jong-Soo before they retaliated.

"Aish! That's trouble…," Ji-Hye muttered upon noticing a few more guards lingering in the vicinity. Ji-Hye snatched Alex and Jan Di by the arms and moved them to a more hidden location.

"We need a diversion," Ji-Hye muttered.

…

* * *

Hyun-Woo was sick of playing games. He approached Joon Pyo resolutely. "Are you going to tell me where she is?" he demanded, "Last chance."

"Go to hell!" Joon Pyo spat.

"Fine!" Hyun-Woo pulled out his gun, completely fed up. He pointed it at Ji Hoo's head. "I wonder, Goo Joon Pyo… Where does your loyalty truly lie? With your _girlfriend_ or your _best friend_?"

Joon Pyo's chest began to heave.

"Tell me where she is, or your friend dies!" Hyun-Woo demanded.

"Are you afraid to die Yoon Ji Hoo? Or, will you save yourself and tell me where she is?"

Ji Hoo looked to Joon Pyo and then Ji Hoo's chocolate eyes met Hyun-Woo's coal ones. "I don't know where she is," he simply said.

Hyun-Woo tightened his mouth. "Fine. Then you're of no use to me."

"Leave him out of this!" Joon Pyo demanded.

Hyun-Woo turned back to Joon Pyo, waving the gun around. "You should have cooperated with me!" Hyun-Woo shouted. "Inflicting physical pain on you was satisfying but not satisfying enough. You deserve to suffer, Goo Joon Pyo, and while your girlfriend watches! And then you deserve to lose her! But perhaps this is a start… You care about him, right? This is your best friend, right?"

Hyun-Woo raised his gun again to Ji Hoo's head. Joon Pyo clenched his jaw, his chest rising and falling heavily.

* * *

Ji Hoo had heard patients speak of their experiences on the brink of death and what entered their minds in those moments prior. Many spoke of seeing their lives flash before their eyes, as well as seeing their loved ones' faces. There was no medical evidence to prove such a thing, so it was all speculation. But, Ji Hoo was experiencing that now.

Ji Hoo's thoughts settled on Jan Di and Seok-young. His thoughts drifted, as an ocean tide, to his family. He could see them so clearly now; he could hear Seok-young's laugh, and he could feel Jan Di's touch… Ji Hoo closed his eyes, accepting his fate, and holding tight to the mental images of the two most important people in his life.

Hyun-Woo continued to point the gun at Ji Hoo, his finger suspended above the trigger. Joon Pyo opened his mouth to demand that he stop, but he was silenced by the shouting of a woman.

 _Her voice_ , Ji Hoo thought. It was Jan Di's.

Was he dead? He hadn't heard the shot go off or felt any pain. Ji Hoo opened his eyes.

* * *

"No!" Jan Di shouted in desperation, as she rushed into the room. She had a gun and was pointing it at Hyun-Woo now.

"Jan Di! What are you doing here?!" Ji Hoo demanded. If he had been glass, he would have shattered. Joon Pyo was likewise stunned.

Hyun-Woo turned from Ji Hoo to Jan Di. Hyun-Woo stared at Jan Di for a moment before pointing the gun at her instead.

Jan Di's breathing was ragged, and she appeared to be shaking ever so slightly, but nevertheless she faced Hyun-Woo fearlessly.

Terror gripped Ji Hoo. _Jan Di!_ Ji Hoo struggled frantically with his binds.

Ji-Hye had her gun raised to take out Hyun-Woo before he could fire the shot at Ji Hoo. _Jan Di, what are you doing?!_ Next to Ji-Hye, Alex too appeared shocked.

Hyun-Woo lowered his gun and grinned. "Did you pass along my message?"

"I did," she said.

"Well, this is just _perfect._ You're seriously stupider than I thought Yoon Jan Di."

Jan Di was standing stiffly, her outstretched arm still pointing the gun at Hyun-Woo. "Yeah, maybe I am stupid. But what about you?"

Hyun-Woo looked at her curiously. His guards raised their weapons, but he motioned for them to put them away.

"How long do you think you can keep this up? You're going to be caught, so maybe you should just make the right choice and stop this. Maybe they'll show you mercy then… And do you really want Alex to be with you through force? Will that truly make you happy?"

Hyun-Woo scoffed, while Jong-Soo folded his arms and looked on in amusement.

"Well, how long do _you_ think you can keep this up?" Hyun-Woo moved slowly toward Jan Di, his gun pointed at her. "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"I know _enough_ ," Jan Di continued to point it at him. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had taught her the basics once.

"You think you could fire off a shot before I do?" Hyun-Woo smirked. He inched closer. Hyun-Woo motioned for the guards to move in.

"Stop, stay back!" Jan Di demanded, pointing the gun between the guards and Hyun-Woo. Hyun-Woo gave a short laugh. "You really didn't think this through, did you, Yoon Jan Di?"

Suddenly, the guards flanked Jan Di and captured her by the arms, causing her to drop the gun.

"Leave her alone! Don't touch her; DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Ji Hoo was shouting and struggling so hard that it seemed he would pull his arms out of the sockets.

 _Jan Di, I'll never let him harm you!_ Ji Hoo promised to himself.

Joon Pyo was likewise struggling and shouting threats at Hyun-Woo, "If you hurt her, I'll kill you!" This only seemed to fuel Hyun-Woo.

Jan Di _hadn't_ thought it through. The only thought in her head had been to protect Ji Hoo when she saw the gun pointed at him. She couldn't stand to see his life taken before her eyes, and she couldn't do that to her son. Jan Di thought of their precious Seok-young… As the weight of the situation sank in, Jan Di was suddenly terrified that this night was going to leave their son an orphan. She wondered if it had been a huge mistake for her to come to the club. Had she made the situation worse? Would F4 have had everything under control if she hadn't come? Or, would the outcome have been the same but only now she would die with her husband? But, she couldn't allow that to happen! Ji Hoo, at least, had to survive! Jan Di just wished to be at home with her son and husband right now.

Ji Hoo's eyes were reddened, and he was struggling like crazy and demanding that Hyun-Woo release Jan Di.

"Well, perhaps now you are willing to cooperate. Or, should I just shoot your wife in her pretty head?"

Ji Hoo stopped struggling instantly. "Please, I'll do whatever you want!" Ji Hoo begged.

"Anything?" Hyun-Woo grinned.

"Anything!" Ji Hoo assured.

"How far would you really go for your wife, Yoon Ji Hoo?"

"I'll go as far as I have to…," Ji Hoo paused and met Hyun-Woo's eyes in an intense gaze.

 _But it won't be on your terms…_

"Would you betray your best friend? Wait…what am I saying? That's a stupid question, of course you would! You've already done that, haven't you?" Ji Hoo tightened his jaw, his chest rising and falling heavily.

"Now, I will say this…one… _last_ …time," Hyun Woo leaned in close, poking the gun into Ji Hoo's temple, "Where is she?"

"I know where she is!" Jan Di exclaimed.

Hyun-Woo smirked and lowered his gun. He approached Jan Di and got in her face. "Where is she?" he hissed.

"I'll take you to her," she said. Jan Di had seen enough police dramas to know that if she told the _villain_ what he wanted to know that he would probably just shoot them right now. She would stall until Woo Bin and his men arrived.

"Fine, let's go." Hyun-Woo grabbed Jan Di roughly by the arm. Jan Di stopped and succumbed to him. Jan Di had no idea what she was doing. She was simply trying to buy time now until Woo Bin and the others arrived. Perhaps she could stall Hyun-Woo long enough for them to free Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo. She only hoped that Woo Bin and his team would arrive before Hyun-Woo, Jong-Soo, or his associates discovered that Alex was actually there in the building.

Ji Hoo had been doing his utmost to remain calm, but he no longer could. Adrenaline surged, and he lost control once more. "NO!" Ji Hoo shouted and began resisting again.

"You don't really have a say in the matter, Yoon Ji Hoo, so just shut up!" Hyun-Woo barked.

"Should we just shoot him now, sir?" one of the thugs suggested. Hyun-Woo seemed to ponder this.

"No!" Jan Di interjected, "If you hurt him _or_ Joon Pyo I won't tell you _anything_ , even if you threaten to kill me!"

So, Hyun-Woo demanded that the guards silence Ji Hoo. One of the guards swiftly punched him in the gut, and he groaned but continued to struggle.

Jan Di was fighting back tears once more. She pleaded with Ji Hoo to stop resisting and remain calm. She tried to meet his eyes and use that beautiful connection they shared to somehow get through to him, but he wasn't thinking clearly. Ji Hoo was typically a calm, rational man, but when it came to Jan Di's safety and well-being, he could easily lose his head. She knew that Ji Hoo would sooner allow them to gun him down than to harm a hair on her head or take her anywhere. But she would **NEVER** allow that to happen!

Hyun-Woo began to lead Jan Di off. "This better not be a trick," Hyun-Woo snarled, "Or, I'll put a bullet in your husband's head."

"You don't need to go anywhere. I'm right here," Alex said, as she entered the room.

 _Oh no, not you, too!_ Ji-Hye thought.

"What the hell are you doing, Alex? Get out of here!" Joon Pyo demanded, from his shackles.

"It's me he wants, Joon Pyo. This has to end. I can't stand to see you or anyone else being harmed further because of me…"

Hyun-Woo shoved Jan Di to his guards, and they restrained her. He approached Alex. Hyun-Woo stopped short when he heard one of the guards holding Jan Di groan and fall to the ground, followed instantly by the other.

* * *

Jong-Soo snapped his head around the room to search for the intruder. Hyun-Woo swiftly pulled Jan Di against him.

Captain Do-Hyun was suddenly by Ji-Hye's side, his rifle still poised after firing the shots at the guards. "Captain!" Ji-Hye exclaimed. "Not following orders, eh Tigress?" he chastised.

"Well, I…" She suspected he would harangue her about this later. Do-Hyun smirked, "I'll let it slide considering we were late. Ran into some trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle." Do-Hyun peered through his sight at Hyun-Woo, who was using Jan Di as a human shield now, waiting for a clear shot.

Ji-Hye was confident that Captain Do-Hyun could easily make the shot without hitting Jan Di or Alex. He was an ex-sniper after all, and he was the _best_.

Then, Ji-Hye noticed that Woo Bin, Yi Jeong, and the others had arrived. Suddenly, Woo Bin was there at her side, too. "Woo Bin-ah!" Ji-Hye breathed, smiling faintly at Woo Bin.

Woo Bin looked deathly serious and his gun was raised. He ordered the guards behind him into the room. Shouts of 'FREEZE' were heard, as the guards pointed guns at Hyun-Woo, Jong-Soo, and the remaining guards.

* * *

Jong-Soo abruptly grabbed Alex and was using her as his human shield now. He held her against him, one arm wrapped around her small waist and the other around her shoulders, as he pointed a gun at her head. "Drop your weapons, or she gets it!" Jong-Soo started to inch away.

Hyun-Woo's chest began to heave as he watched his father drag her off in attempt at escape. Hyun-Woo saw the look on Alex's face. He could tell she was doing her utmost to be brave, ever holding her pretty head up high, but she was _afraid_. He could see it, and he felt his insides wrenching at the sight.

A mental slideshow of images of Alex and their times together suddenly played inside Hyun-Woo's head. _Why am I thinking about this right now?_

"What the hell are you doing?! Let her go!" Hyun-Woo shouted at his father.

"Stay out of this, _son_!" Jong-Soo spat.

Hyun-Woo growled and released Jan Di. She rushed to Ji Hoo. Without thinking, Hyun-Woo made an aggressive move toward his father. Jong-Soo lowered his weapon from Alex's temple and fired off a bullet into the thick muscle of Hyun-Woo's thigh. "You were always a disappointment!" Jong-Soo sneered.

Hyun-Woo grimaced and fell to the ground in pain. Alex gasped and felt her heart give a painful thump at seeing her former lover's agony.

Hyun-Woo lay on the ground, clutching his leg, his handsome face twisted in pain. He managed to hiss through gritted teeth, "How…dare…you!"

"Put your weapons down!" Kim Jong-Soo demanded once more.

Woo Bin led the way by holding his hands up. "Whoa man, _easy_ …," Woo Bin said in his usual cool, calm demeanor, as he slowly lowered his gun to the ground.

Ji-Hye and Do-Hyun were crouched low outside the room. Ji-Hye gasped when she saw Jong-Soo point the gun at Woo Bin, as he dragged Alex backward with him. Ji-Hye looked to Do-Hyun, and he raised his gun, squinting through the sight.

"Can't have you following me, Prince Song…," he snarled and placed his finger upon the trigger. _Putting a bullet in Song Woo Bin will slow them down, and it will be killing two birds with one stone…_

"Do-Hyun!" Ji-Hye urged, suddenly gripped with terror.

"I got him," Do-Hyun reassured, as he slowly pressed the trigger. But, before he could release it, he heard the thunderous clap of another shot going off…

* * *

The room was suddenly silent, like the calm after a storm… And Jong-Soo slowly crumpled to the ground. Alex's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. Hyun-Woo was still lying on the floor, heavily breathing, and with raised gun still pointed at Jong-Soo.

At the realization that he had undoubtedly inflicted a fatal bullet wound upon his father, Hyun-Woo dropped his gun. Immediately, the Song Clan's men rushed to neutralize Hyun-Woo and the remaining guards. They checked the fallen ones for vital signs and injuries. Police had also arrived and were filtering in, taking Blue Dragon Clan men away and checking injuries.

Alex stood there stunned for a moment, staring at Hyun-Woo. He met her eyes as he was led away and gave her the faintest of smiles. And not the sarcastic smile she was so used to, but a sincere one. She hadn't seen that smile in a long time; it was one she used to love, one she had to admit she missed seeing.

Woo Bin and Do-Hyun freed Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo. "You guys OK?" Woo Bin asked, and the two nodded and quickly rushed to their women.

Ji Hoo ran to Jan Di and Joon Pyo to Alex, and they took them in their arms.

Joon Pyo pressed Alex into his chest. "Don't ever do that again, or you're dead," he whispered against her. Alex gave a short laugh. "Ok, Joon Pyo…," and she smiled and sunk into him.

Ji Hoo pressed a kiss to Jan Di's forehead and held her close. "What were you thinking?" he whispered, as he stroked her hair.

"I just had to do something…if it was between you and me living, it had to be you..."

"No, no way!" Ji Hoo insisted and ran his hands from her hair down her back and pressed his forehead to hers.

Joon Pyo held Alex tight and looked over her shoulder at Ji Hoo, who was also holding Jan Di close. Ji Hoo looked up to see Joon Pyo watching him. The men's eyes met. Joon Pyo nodded to Ji Hoo, and they exchanged a smile.

* * *

After all the excitement, Jan Di was back at the hospital. Dr. Jang approached her.

"So, Kiddo...I hear you have a new hobby."

"Eh?"

"Shaking down the mob?" Dr. Jang raised a brow.

"How did you—?"

He held his phone out to her. Jan Di squinted at the screen and grabbed the phone from him, scrolling through in disbelief, as she read an article on the internet about the death of Kim Jong-Soo and the incarceration of Kim Hyun-Woo and much of the Blue Dragon Clan. The detailed article included the involvement of F4, herself, and Alex Lee. Jan Di groaned.

"So, you're quite the celebrity now," Dr. Jang teased.

Jan Di gave an awkward laugh. "No, No. I didn't really do anything, except get into trouble…"

Dr. Jang stood before her. He slid his hands into his pockets and grinned at her. "That sounds about right…" Jan Di glanced down sheepishly.

"Regardless, I'm relieved that you're standing before me now." She met his eyes, and he smiled affectionately at her.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later_

Mr. Lee had testified, and Hyun-Woo was once more behind bars and receiving counseling. Yi Jeong had wanted to celebrate and argued that it had been far too long since they all got together, so the four couples were having a large meal at the So mansion.

While dinner was prepared by the staff, F4 and their ladies sat around chatting. Inevitably, the incident with the Blue Dragon Clan came up. Ji Hoo couldn't resist teasing Joon Pyo a bit, so he brought up his _confession_.

"So, Joon Pyo said he loved me when we were captured," Ji Hoo grinned devilishly.

"Ya! Yoon Ji Hoo, shut up! I did _not_ say that!" Joon Pyo whacked Ji Hoo on the arm.

Ji Hoo clutched at his arm in mock pain. "Yes, you did," he smirked, moving away slightly, "You said it. You said you _love_ me."

F2 was laughing now, and the girls joined in. Smiling, Alex put a hand on Joon Pyo's shoulder, but he brushed it off. "You're laughing at me, too?" his face had a look of betrayal on it.

"I just think it is _sweet_ ," Alex said. Joon Pyo scoffed.

"I DO NOT love you!" Joon Pyo shouted at Ji Hoo and began to storm off. F3 and the girls caught sight of his face, which was slighty crimson now.

"In Joon Pyo's defense, people do tend to get very honest when they think they're going to die… And, It's OK to love me, Joon Pyo," Ji Hoo called out, and F2 joined in the mocking.

"Aish, I don't! I didn't say that! Who would love _you_?! Weirdo…," Joon Pyo added.

"Ouch… Ya!" Ji Hoo replied. Ji Hoo pouted slightly.

Jan Di carried Seok-young over. She placed a gentle kiss upon Ji Hoo's cheek. " _We_ love you, don't worry." Ji Hoo smiled.

The argument continued for a few more minutes, with Joon Pyo still refusing to admit saying such a thing, before Yi Jeong decided to put an end to it.

* * *

Yi Jeong casually transitioned the conversation and suggested having drinks. He seemed to be in an extremely good mood, and he and Ga Eul had been very affectionate that evening.

Yi Jeong served champagne all around, but Jan Di refused it and asked for orange juice. Jan Di noticed that Yi Jeong had also served Ga Eul orange juice, and she grinned.

Yi Jeong held his glass out to make a toast. F3 and the girls looked between each other. Ga Eul was beaming at Yi Jeong. "I have an announcement to make," Yi Jeong began, smiling from ear to ear. Woo Bin folded his arms and smiled proudly, while the others waited on edge. Yi Jeong went to Ga Eul and placed both hands upon her delicate shoulders.

Yi Jeong paused for a long moment, leaving most of the group on edge before proudly announcing, "We are going to be parents." The group was exuberant.

Ga Eul had a pure look of joy on her face. "And we found out it's twins!" she added.

Jan Di ran to hug Ga Eul and the women were smiling and expressing their congratulations. F3 took turns slapping Yi Jeong on the back, clasping hands, and hugging.

Ga Eul noticed Jan Di sipping her crystal glass of orange juice. "Jan Di, you're not having champagne?"

"Oh, no," Jan Di glanced away, and Ga Eul squinted at her suspiciously. A knowing grin crossed Ga Eul's sweet lips, and she grabbed Jan Di and took her aside.

"Jan Di, are you…," Ga Eul began, raising a brow.

"Um, well…" Jan Di chewed on her lip.

"Omo! You are! Aren't you?!" Ga Eul pointed at her not-so-secretive best friend.

"Well, yes, I am," Jan Di whispered.

Ga Eul gasped and held Jan Di's arms. "Why didn't you saying anything?"

"Well, I was going to tell you, of course, but I didn't want to ruin your moment."

Ga Eul nudged Jan Di and smiled. "You wouldn't have ruined the moment!"

"Does Ji Hoo Sunbae know?"

"Yes, he's very happy about it," Jan Di beamed again.

"How far along are you?"

"Just around 4 weeks. How about you?"

"Eight weeks."

Ga Eul bounced up and down, catching Yi Jeong's attention. Alex and Ji-Hye grew curious and wandered over. The men looked over to see Ga Eul and Jan Di embracing each other and engaged in some kind of hybrid of crying and laughing. Ji-Hye and Alex were welcomed into the female circle. Ga Eul said something, and suddenly Alex and Ji-Hye were screaming, hugging, and gushing over Ga Eul and Jan Di.

The girls were all huddled together now. Ji Hoo seemed to understand, but F3 gave a collective look of confusion.

"What's going on?" Woo Bin spoke up, asking the question that was on nearly everyone's mind. Ga Eul looked to Jan Di and nudged her. A smile crept upon Jan Di's lips, and she moved to stand next to Ji Hoo. "Well…," she began, as Ji Hoo held her shoulders, beaming proudly, "We're going to have a baby, too."

F3 gaped and then smiled and congratulated Jan Di, as well.

"Both of you? Did you two plan this?" Woo Bin teased Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong looked at each other. They each revealed their brilliant smiles. Yi Jeong gave a short laugh and Ji Hoo shook his head. And F2 looked on affectionately at their expectant wives.

And in that moment, life was sweet for the F4 family…

* * *

 _Six Months Later_

Ga Eul was very close to giving birth, and Jan Di had been helping her out whenever she could, despite being quite pregnant herself with her and Ji Hoo's daughter.

"You've been quiet today. Is something wrong," Jan Di asked of Ji Hoo, as he helped her onto the couch.

Ji Hoo said nothing but wrapped his arm around Jan Di, haphazardly tracing circles into her arm. Despite their bodies touching, he seemed so far away.

Jan Di stared up at him with large eyes, "Aren't you…happy about this?" She touched her stomach.

"Of course I am," he said immediately. He placed a hand upon her stomach and then kissed it. Then he kissed her on the cheek.

"Then…has work been stressful…?"

"It's not that, my love…," Ji Hoo paused, "But, there is something I need to tell you." He turned fully to her. He looked gravely serious.

"OK…what is it?" It was beginning to scare her.

"Jan Di…I got a letter today from the Army… I've been drafted for my mandatory military service."


	22. Yearning Hearts Part I

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy! This is part one of a (hopefully) two part installment. This is the last arc of the story. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated! Forgive my lousy description of the birth sequences. And through research, I did my best to describe life in the South Korean military. Forgive any mistakes, and feedback is always greatly appreciated!**

 **Eun Jeong means: combination of mercy, kindness, charity and pretty, graceful  
Yeong-Hui means: combination of flower, petal, brave, hero and beauty  
Mee-Yon means: combination of beauty and lotus (sorry for the unoriginal name there, everyone, but I wanted the lotus to be incorporated in)  
** **Halmoni: title for a grandmother/old woman  
** **Japchae: Korean noodle dish with marinated beef and vegetables in soy sauce and sesame oil**

 **Disclaimer: The song lyric is from the song "Stitches," which I do not own.**

Ga Eul sat with Yi Jeong on the plush couch in their home, as Yi Jeong gently caressed her protruding stomach and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She turned to him, looking deep into his chocolate eyes, and he leaned in for a kiss. They had shared many a moment like this together, but now there was the added bliss of having _two_ special blessings on the way.

Yi Jeong propped up Ga Eul's swollen feet on the ottoman and rubbed them for her, as he had on many other occasions. For a chaebol, he was quite inclined to serve her, Ga Eul thought, as he gently massaged her aching feet. And they talked about their near future as parents.

Ga Eul was mere days away from her due date. She had insisted upon teaching up until the very end of her pregnancy; Yi Jeong had finally convinced her to start her maternity leave. It had been difficult for her to leave work, for Ga Eul absolutely adored teaching. She had truly found her life's passion. She loved working with the children, seeing their bright faces, shaping their young minds. And being the kind and responsible person that she was, she didn't want to leave her students or the rest of the staff in a lurch, so she postponed her maternity leave as long as she could.

Ga Eul had taken her pregnancy in stride. Jan Di had warned her about what to expect, and Ga Eul had read up on it, so she felt prepared. That was not to say that pregnancy wasn't physically and emotionally difficult. But Ga Eul never complained, despite the vomiting, despite the days when her back or feet or both ached… After all, she had long since been molded by Yi Jeong into a strong, beautiful piece of pottery, one that he continued to perfect with his love.

 _Yi Jeong…_ , she thought fondly of her husband. He had stood patiently and lovingly by her side through it all: the late night cravings, the bouts of uncontrollable and roller-coaster type emotions…

But, the unpleasant aspects of pregnancy did nothing to lessen the intense joy Ga Eul felt at carrying her beloved So Yi Jeong's children.

* * *

Three days later, Yi Jeong had reluctantly gone to the museum for a meeting with some dealers, leaving Ga Eul home with the staff. Ga Eul had insisted that he go, practically forcing him out of the house, so that he could take his mind off the waiting and worrying. He was relieved that at least Jan Di had gone to stay with Ga Eul. It had been pointless, though, for Yi Jeong to attend the meeting, for he was completely distracted. He had a _hunch_ that today was going to be the day.

And his hunch was correct. As soon as he finished with his meeting, Yi Jeong noticed a missed call and a message on his phone. Ga Eul had gone into labor and was now with Ji Hoo and Jan Di at their hospital. Yi Jeong rushed out of the museum, as if the devil was on his heels, and headed to the hospital. The whole time, his head was screaming, _"I'm going to be a father!"_

* * *

When Yi Jeong arrived, he was sent to a room, just as a nurse was preparing to wheel Ga Eul down to the delivery room. "Jagiya!" he called out to her and ran to her side, clasping her delicate left hand between both of his. Jan Di had been beside Ga Eul. She stepped aside for Yi Jeong.

"Yi Jeong, you made it," Ga Eul smiled sweetly up at him, and he leaned down to place a burning kiss upon her forehead.

"This is your husband, Miss?" the nurse asked, slightly incredulous.

"Yes," Ga Eul replied.

"I see," the nurse blushed lightly and smiled at Yi Jeong. But, the gesture went completely unnoticed, for Yi Jeong was far too focused upon his wife.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di wished Ga Eul and Yi Jeong luck and promised to be waiting for them. Jan Di threw up a fighting fist at Ga Eul as she was wheeled away. And Jan Di shouted a reminder to Ga Eul that she knew the obstetrician who would be performing the delivery and had warned her to take extra special care of her best friend.

Woo Bin and Ji Hye and Joon Pyo and Alex arrived shortly after. Grandfather had come, too. And the group anxiously awaited the arrival of the So twins.

* * *

In the delivery room, Yi Jeong had one arm around Ga Eul's small shoulders and held her hand with the other. Ga Eul was squeezing his hand, as she was instructed to push.

Yi Jeong continued to encourage her, alternating between instructing her to breathe and to push, as she brought their twin daughters into the world.

"The first baby is almost here; keep pushing," the doctor gently commanded and informed them that the head was crowning. Ga Eul felt a tingling sensation, as if one of her limbs had fallen asleep and was now beginning to wake.

"That's it; you're doing great, Jagiya! One more push; you can do it!" Yi Jeong dabbed the sweat from her forehead with his handkerchief.

Yi Jeong felt exhilarated and terrified all at once. His stomach was doing somersaults. He'd never experienced such an incredible rush in his life, not even during that time when he went skydiving with F3.

Ga Eul sqeeuzed Yi Jeong's hand tighter; her forehead scrunched, and she gave her all in one…last…push. Then, Ga Eul released her breath, and she and Yi Jeong heard the sound of crying, like the most beautiful music in the world. Their baby had arrived!

Before they could see her, she was taken away to be cleaned and examined. Yi Jeong beamed down at Ga Eul; he was very near tears now. "You are amazing," he whispered, as he placed a sweet kiss upon Ga Eul's forehead. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong stared into each other's eyes and volumes passed between them. But Ga Eul didn't have long to relax before she felt the twinge of contractions once more, and the doctor informed them that the next baby would be along any minute now. And Ga Eul repeated the process of birthing the second twin with the support of her true love.

The babies were cleaned and then presented to the new parents. Yi Jeong clasped Ga Eul's hand and they stared in awe at the beautiful creatures before them. Tears of joy began to cascade down Ga Eul's cheeks, as the babies were laid in her arms. Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul tenderly and whispered "Saranghae" against her lips. He then placed kisses atop the heads of his daughters. And they were blissfully happy...

Ga Eul was transferred to a room to rest. Their family and friends had gathered, and Yi Jeong presented his daughters with a smile that could not be wiped. F3 began patting Yi Jeong on the back in turn and giving him noogies. Yi Jeong released a happy laugh.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Yi Jeong was holding one of the tiny girls in his arms, the one they'd called Eun-Jeong, thinking he'd never known such a powerful love of this kind before.

Woo Bin was holding the other twin, named Yeong-Hui. The group took turns holding the babies. Finally, Jan Di got her chance to hold Eun-Jeong.

Jan Di had heard that every mother believes her baby to be the cutest of all. Jan Di thought this was silly. It was not a _competition_ , though she had to admit that she was biased toward Seok-young. He was incredibly cute and _beautifu_ l, and yes, in her eyes he was _perfect_ in every way. But Jan Di could appreciate the So twins's beauty, too.

The So twins were identifical and flawless. They seemed to possess the best of Ga Eul and Yi Jeong's features: Ga Eul's large, sweet eyes and her pure beauty and Yi Jeong's utter charm…and of course, those _dimples_!

Jan Di lightly rocked Eun-Jeong. She gazed upon her sweet face and rosy, dimpled cheeks, and imagined she could easily be a baby model. Then, she switched with Ga Eul and held Yeong-Hui, who was equally a masterpiece.

* * *

A week later, Jan Di was working at the hospital, performing a checkup on an elderly woman. The woman noticed Jan Di's swollen belly and gave her a wrinkled smile. "When is your baby due, my dear?" The old woman took Jan Di's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Jan Di smiled and touched her stomach with her free hand. "She's due in a month, halmoni."

"Ah, it's a girl?"

Jan Di nodded.

"Is this your first child, dear?"

"No, second. I have a little boy, too. He's 10 months." The woman released Jan Di's hand, and Jan Di pulled out a picture of Seok-young.

"Oh, he's so cute!" the elderly woman squealed. "Look at that hair!

"Thank you," Jan Di replied with a smile.

"And is your husband a doctor, too?"

"Yes, actually. He's a surgeon at this hospital, chief resident actually." Jan Di still felt a strong swell of pride in her chest when she spoke of Ji Hoo and his accomplishments. She hoped she wasn't bragging too much, though.

"How lovely," the woman replied.

* * *

Ji Hoo was in the OR with his new intern at his side. The intern was being trained to take over for Ji Hoo temporarily while he was away in the military.

Ji Hoo's intern was a very intelligent, yet brash, 24 year old, fresh from medical school. He'd been so advanced that he'd graduated early.

"Well, looks like I beat your time on that procedure, Seonsaengnim," Park Seong-Ho turned to Ji Hoo with a haughty smile.

Ji Hoo grinned, "Your timing was very impressive, indeed… But you forgot one thing…," Ji Hoo pointed to a suture that he'd forgotten to finish tying.

Seong-Ho's smile quickly faded, "Oh, right…"

"That's why you don't get in too much of a hurry. Speed is important, but it isn't everything. Quality is much more important."

Seong-Ho was silent.

"So, I guess you didn't beat my time," Ji Hoo chuckled good-naturedly. Seong-Ho was still staring down at his mistake, looking as if the world had come to an end.

"But don't get discouraged. I'm sure you will beat my time someday. You're doing quite well. Just remember, it's not a contest." Ji Hoo slapped Seong-Ho on the back.

Seong-Ho scowled at Ji Hoo when he turned from him to discard his scrubs and wash up.

* * *

Jan Di continued with her checkup, taking the old woman's pulse. Jan Di released her frail wrist and glanced up. "Oh, there's my husband now," Jan Di motioned toward Ji Hoo, who was breezing by.

The old woman's mouth hung open for a moment, "Oh my…," she muttered, placing a withered hand to her face. Jan Di could swear she noticed the hint of a blush on her creased cheeks.

Jan Di had to stifle laughter. "Yes, that's pretty much the reaction he gets from most women…," Jan Di said. It got a bit annoying at times, how often women took notice of Ji Hoo. Jan Di had lost count of the number of envious and even downright _dirty_ looks she'd gotten just for being with him. It no longer bothered her, though; they could hate her guts if they wanted. She'd made her peace with it.

"Nice catch, young lady," the old woman nudged Jan Di, and Jan Di chuckled.

* * *

Later that day, Ji Hoo and Seong-Ho walked down the hall and ran into Dr. Jang and Jan Di. Ji Hoo introduced them, but Dr. Jang had already met Seong-Ho.

"Jan Di, this is my new intern Park Seong-Ho. Seong-Ho, this is my wife, Dr. Yoon Jan Di."

Seong-Ho gave a short bow, "Yoon Jan Di."

"Hey, show a little respect. She's your elder and your superior, so call her Sunbae, you knucklehead." Ji Hoo ruffled Seong-Ho's hair playfully, despite being rather irked by Seong-Ho's careless attitude toward Jan Di.

Seong-Ho cleared his throat. "Mianhada… I didn't know. Pleased to meet you, _Sunbae_ ," he bowed once more to Jan Di.

After Ji Hoo sent Seong-Ho off, he turned to Jan Di and Dr. Jang. "He's a good kid, really. He's smart as a whip and very talented, but I gotta keep him in line."

Jan Di chuckled. "Well, it'll be good practice for when Seok-young decides to rebel."

Ji Hoo gave a shudder and laughed, "Oh, don't say that. I'm not looking forward to that… I hope _that_ day never comes."

Jan Di chuckled. She hoped for the same.

* * *

Ji Hoo was scheduled to be on base in two weeks, and their baby wasn't due for nearly another month. And unfortunately, Ji Hoo was not able to postpone his service any longer.

It was Jan Di's day off, and she was at home watching TV and stuffing her face with a rather large portion of japchae. Their little girl seemed to love the stuff. Jan Di shoved another bite into her mouth and suddenly felt a pain. She clutched her stomach. Jan Di had thought she had a contraction or two earlier that day, but she did not expect her little one to come so early, so she dismissed them as something else. Jan Di set down her chopsticks. She glanced down when she felt another sensation.

"Oh… Grandfather," Jan Di called out for him. Grandfather rushed in immediately when he heard his granddaughter beckon him.

"What is it, Jan Di-yah?" Grandfather hurried to her side, as fast as his aged legs could carry him.

"My water just broke." She groaned, "And I'm having contractions…"

"How far apart are they, Child?" he asked.

* * *

Grandfather believed the contractions to be too close together, so he told her there was not enough time to go to the hospital. Grandfather escorted Jan Di into the bedroom, laying down some extra protective coverings, and helping her into the bed. Grandfather quickly called Ji Hoo and prepared to deliver his granddaughter, himself, in their home.

Ji Hoo rushed home as quickly as he could and made it just in time for Jan Di to begin pushing. He went to her side and took her hand, gently guiding her through the patterned breathing. This was a new experience for both of them, in a way. The last birth had been a C-section and in a _hospital_ on the operating table.

Ji Hoo could barely contain his excitement, but he was also _terrified_. He silently prayed that this birth would go much better than last time.

* * *

They didn't have all the equipment of the hospital, but Grandfather made do. And it wasn't long at all before their little girl decided to make her grand entrance.

"That's it, Jan Di-yah, keep pushing," Grandfather instructed, as he reached for the shoulders of the small girl.

"You're doing great, my love!" Ji Hoo encouraged, gently squeezing Jan Di's hand as she pushed and reminding her to breathe. He wiped away a sheen of sweat that had built upon Jan Di's forehead. With one last cry, Jan Di pushed hard, and their daughter came into the world.

Grandfather took the infant away, only briefly, to clean her and then handed her back to the awaiting arms of Jan Di. Ji Hoo wiped away Jan Di's tears, and father and mother stared down with a look of pure love, captivated by their beautiful little girl.

Their daughter had arrived! And they were ecstatic.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di decided to name her _Mee-Yon_ , and she truly was just that. She was their beautiful lotus blossom. Sweet and lovely _Mee-Yon_ …

Mee-Yon had a tuft of obsidian hair and large, deep-set chocolate eyes that stared up with an intense curiosity. She truly was a beauty, a celestial _angel_ , exemplifying her namesake much more than she did, Jan Di thought.

Ji Hoo placed a tender kiss upon Jan Di's forehead and then Mee-Yon's. And he whispered, "Saranghae," to his girls.

Jan Di chuckled. "Our Mee-Yon was eager to see the world, Ji Hoo-yah," she said, as she caressed Mee-Yon's soft cheek and smiled lovingly down at her.

"Yes, just like her mother, she comes and goes in her own time," Ji Hoo gave Jan Di an affectionate smile and delicately stroked Mee-Yon's silky mane and placed another kiss atop it.

"You know," Jan Di began, "…I think she just wanted to be sure to see her daddy before he goes off to the Army. So, she decided to come early," Jan Di sniffed and looked up at Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo choked back the tears that were rapidly forming. "…Perhaps you're right, Jan Di-yah. Gomawo, Mee-Yon-ah…, my sweet little lotus, for the _great pleasure_ of seeing you take your first breath."

Their friends and family had arrived now and began to crowd around the trio, as Grandfather looked on with moistened eyes, beaming proudly. In fact, there was no longer a dry eye in the room. Even F2 seemed to be struggling with their emotions.

Ji Hoo stared down into Mee-Yon's lovely eyes, eyes that mirrored Jan Di's. She was staring back, as if enchanted by him.

And in that moment, Jan Di knew that Mee-Yon had completely captured her daddy's heart, and he had captured hers. Jan Di could see it all now. He would be her firefighter, extinguishing the fires of her heart… He would be her protector, shielding her from harm and scooping her up to kiss away every boo-boo... And she would be his princess, his little lotus… No boy would _ever_ be good enough for her and had certainly better not hurt her…

* * *

The following week, Dr. Baek finished lunch with a friend and colleague in the doctor's lounge.

"Mi-Kyung, I have a great guy for you!" her female colleague exclaimed, handing her a phone number.

Dr. Baek glanced at the name and number. "He's a doctor?" she asked after she finished chewing.

"Yes, naturally… Who else do we have time to meet?" she laughed. He works in radiology, and he's really attractive!"

Dr. Baek sighed and handed back the number to her slightly stunned friend.

"What's wrong? You haven't been on a date in a long time…"

"I don't date doctors anymore," Dr. Baek said simply, as she packed up her lunch and took her leave.

* * *

Ji Hoo was back at the hospital briefly to finish up some business prior to his deployment. He grabbed his briefcase and made his way to the psychiatric department, but instead he ran into Dr. Baek in the hall along the way.

"Oh, Dr. Baek, I was just coming to see you."

"Oh?" she asked, slightly flustered and doing her best to hide her pleasant surprise. "…Did we have an appointment?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be away for two years for my military duty, so I wanted to pay in advance for Ha-Joon's sessions."

"Oh." This caught Dr. Baek off-guard. Ji Hoo pulled out a check and handed it to her. She hesitated before taking it. "Thank you."

"Ha-Joon seems more comfortable now, so I think that he will talk to you even if I'm not there," Ji Hoo assured, after sensing her unease.

Dr. Baek nodded. Ha-Joon had been opening up more and more and showing progress, so she had decreased the frequency of his sessions. "Yes," she put on a smile, "…Well, good luck to you, Dr. Yoon, and…take care." She held her hand out to him. Ji Hoo shook it.

"You too," he flashed his brilliant smile and bowed to her before taking his leave.

* * *

Dr. Jang had witnessed the interaction. He squinted over at Dr Baek, who was still standing there staring after where Ji Hoo had been. Dr. Jang approached her. She finally caught sight of him and greeted him. They were going the same direction, so they began walking together. They walked in silence for a time. Dr. Jang shot her a glance here and there. She seemed preoccupied.

"What's with you?" he asked, as they walked.

"Nothing..."

Dr. Jang studied her, still walking.

"What?" she asked, catching sight of his glance.

"Mi-Kyung, _really_?"

"What?"

"You're upset over Dr. Yoon leaving, aren't you?"

"Certainly not! I was just… _surprised_."

He looked at her knowingly.

"What?!" she demanded, stopping this time and facing him.

Dr. Jang rolled his eyes, "You have a thing for Dr. Yoon, don't you?"

"That's ridiculous! I don't have a _thing_! He's just…my friend, and I was surprised to hear that he's leaving, that's all…"

Dr. Jang didn't seem to be buying it.

"Anyway, look who's talking! You have a _thing_ for the other Dr. Yoon!"

"Yea, well at least I admit it. And I'm doing something about it…"

She cocked her head at him curiously.

"I'm working to move past it. I'm dating someone now," he explained.

Dr. Baek nodded. "Oh, right… How's that going?"

"OK, I think…," Dr. Jang's brow furrowed slightly, as if he wasn't truly sure of his answer.

"Just OK?" Dr. Baek replied, "…How many times have you cancelled on her?"

Dr. Jang tightened his jaw. "Low blow," he muttered.

"I'm sorry… I really do hope it is going well, and I hope that you are happy."

She seemed to sincerely mean it. "I hope you're happy, too," Dr. Jang replied.

Dr. Baek nodded. A slightly _uncomfortable_ silence passed between them before they said their goodbyes and took their leave of each other.

* * *

It was Ji Hoo's last night at home before leaving for the base. He would be gone for two years.

Two years!

Jan Di didn't know how she was going to stand it for that long, but at least she had the children to take her mind off it a bit. Thank goodness for them!

Ji Hoo had been doing his best to cherish each moment he had with Jan Di and the kids. It was crushing him that he would miss so much of their development, but Jan Di had promised to take loads of pictures and record videos. And they had agreed to regularly exchange letters and video chat as often as possible.

That evening, Ji Hoo, Jan Di, Grandfather, and the kids spent a quiet evening together at home. Ji Hoo sat on the floor playing with musical toys and blocks with Seok-young, who Jan Di had affectionately started calling Seok-y, and Jan Di was rocking and singing to Mee-yon. Jan Di kissed Mee-yon atop her head, and Grandfather traded places with Jan Di holding Mee-yon. Jan Di moved to the floor beside Ji Hoo.

* * *

That night, Ji Hoo and Jan Di put the kids down together. Ji Hoo took a long look at each of them in turn. Then, he and Jan Di prepared for bed. They slid underneath the sheets, and Ji Hoo pulled Jan Di against his chest.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

She gave his bare chest a light shove. "Don't start talking like that now…" _Or you'll make me cry…_ She didn't want to get all sentimental on him. She wasn't sure how she would handle saying their goodbyes the next morning...

Ji Hoo chuckled. "You're not going to miss me then?" He ran his hands across her back.

"Of course I will!" and Jan Di snuggled in closer.

Ji Hoo tilted Jan Di's chin with a finger and gazed upon her, as if taking a mental image of her to keep tucked away for later. He looked deep into her eyes and lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers for a small, blissful eternity. He ran his hands down her slender arms and to her waist, pressing her more fully into him. Then, Ji Hoo moved on to attend to her neck. He curled a finger underneath each strap of her nightgown and slid them downward. He brought his lips to her shoulder, placing burning kisses there, and slowly, thoroughly moved across the expanse of her.

* * *

 _The First Year of Ji Hoo's Military Duty_

 _Months 1-3_

Jan Di gathered all her supplies for writing her first letter to Ji Hoo in the military. He had already been gone three days, and she'd been remiss. She had intended to write everyday, but she got busy. Feeling guilty about this, she sat down to write to him. She tapped her pen against the paper, pondering what she should say.

* * *

 _Dear Ji Hoo,_

 _How are things going there? How are the barracks? Have you eaten? Is the food good? That's funny, right? I'm asking about the food. But you're not surprised, are you?_

Jan Di paused, mid-ramble, and then continued.

 _Anyway, I don't want to waste your precious time on talking about food. The kids are doing great, so don't worry. Seok-y is crawling all over the place, and yesterday he was trying to stand up! I caught it on video. He's babbling a lot, too, so I don't think it will be long before he says his first word!_

 _Mee-Yon is eating, sleeping, crying, and doing the other things that babies do a lot… But, she's still amazing! She's so beautiful… I can't stop staring at her, and sometimes I just get lost in her eyes. I really can't get enough of her, Ji Hoo-yah, even though she keeps me going! I'll include pictures in my next letter._

 _I miss you a lot… I can't believe that I have to wait two years to see you… It feels like an eternity! I show Seok-y and Mee-Yon a picture of you every day, so they will know what you look like well._

 _Please stay safe, and take care of yourself. We all miss you and love you. And we can't wait for our firefighter to return home!_

 _Love,_

 _Your Otter_

* * *

Ji Hoo smiled as he read Jan Di's letter, feeling a bit misty-eyed, and he took out his pen and paper to write back.

"Hey Yoon!" one of his bunkmates called, "Time for chow. Let's go!"

"Coming," Ji Hoo replied. He stuck his pen and pad under his pillow. Then, he folded up the letter and placed it in his back pocket before following his fellow soldier.

Ji Hoo wrote back to Jan Di that evening. Jan Di literally jumped for joy when she received the letter from him. She eagerly tore into it, like a child ripping opening birthday presents.

* * *

 _Dear Jan Di,_

 _How are you doing, my otter? Are you eating well? Sleeping well? I hope so. I don't want to come home to a malnourished, sleep-deprived otter... How are my baby otter and my little man?_

 _My sleeping quarters are adequate. And the food here is not too bad. I'm not sure that it would live up to Connoisseur Jan Di's standards, though. I tease, my love. Seriously, it's not what I am used to, but it's good enough to nourish me. And that's all that really matters. But, I do miss my wife's home cooking._

 _Thank you for the updates, Jan Di-yah. I miss all of you so much, too. I miss my lotus, my tiny lotus, my little man, Grandfather, and even the crazy mutt. And it does seem like an eternity to be away from my family. I regret that I am missing so much already, and I know that I am only going to miss more, but thank you, Jan Di-yah, for recording those precious moments for me._

 _I hope that you are remembering to pace yourself, Jan Di-yah. I hope that you are taking care of yourself and remembering to stop and breathe._

 _Love,_

 _Your Firefighter_

* * *

Jan Di smiled, as she read the last part. Her firefighter was always looking out for her, even from a distance. She went back to the letter, anxious for more of his words, and she re-read it. Then, she tucked it away in a special box for safe keeping. She heard the soft cry of Mee-Yon coming from the next room, so her letter back to him would have to wait for a bit.

* * *

The following week, Ji Hoo finished drilling for the day and returned to his barracks. He lay down on his bed and pulled out the letter from Jan Di that had come in the package he received that day.

* * *

 _Dear Ji Hoo,_

 _Now, I know you're lying about missing my cooking! It is not so good, so you are either trying to be nice or making a cruel joke… But I will let it slide_ _this time_ _, Yoon Ji Hoo!_ _Oh, I received your clothing and personal items today… It made me feel a bit sad…_

It was traditional for the military to send soldiers' clothes and items home to their parents, but since Ji Hoo's parents were no longer alive and he was married, the military had sent his items to Grandfather and Jan Di. Jan Di didn't want to say so, but in actuality, she had cried freely upon receiving his belongings.

 _Yesterday, Joon Pyo took Mee-Yon and Seok-y to the park with me. Joon Pyo was actually the one to suggest it! I thought he was joking! We had fun, though. You should have seen Joon Pyo in the sandbox with the kids, surely ruining his very expensive clothing, but he didn't seem to care. He actually seemed to be having fun with them. But then Seok-y threw sand in Joon Pyo's face; we gotta keep an eye on that kid… I thought Joon Pyo was going to lose it, but then he just laughed._

 _I thought about enrolling the kids in swimming lessons when they are a bit older. There was a sign for it at the community park, and it made me nostalgic for swimming…_

 _What have your days been like? I hope you are doing well; I miss you!_

 _Love,_

 _Jan Di_

* * *

Ji Hoo finished Jan Di's letter. Several of his fellow soldiers were asking him to join them for a game of soccer since they were all done for the day, but he decided to stay behind and write back to Jan Di.

* * *

 _Dear Lotus,_

 _It's not true that your food is bad. I especially love your porridge! I am getting a cold and could actually use some right now._

 _I am glad that you had fun at the park with Joon Pyo, and I think swimming lessons are a great idea. Perhaps Mee-Yon will take over your swimming mantle, and we will be watching her perform in the Olympics someday._

 _My typical day starts with getting up at 4AM, which I'm used to given our schedule at the hospital. We drill and then patrol along the armistice line. I have had to stand guard a few times. It is quite boring, and I have to be careful not to drift off. That would not go over well, for my superior to find me asleep on guard, would it? Then, we usually have more training and are sometimes assigned to menial tasks, like cleaning the barracks. Then, our day ends at about 5. We eat dinner, and then we are free to do our own thing. My bunkmates like to sing karaoke and play soccer. They always try to get me to join, but I usually stay in to read or write to you. I have joined them for soccer a few times, but I refuse to go to karaoke._

 _There is the possibility for having visitors, but I need to get permission. Perhaps you and the kids could visit sometime. Though, I'm not all that thrilled about you being around some of these guys. They have mouths on them, for sure. I am also trying to earn a furlough._

 _I miss you all._

 _Love,_

 _Ji Hoo_

* * *

 _My Dearest Firefighter,_

 _Do you like how I addressed you? It's not too cheesy, is it?_

 _But, oh no, my firefighter is ill? It can't be! :(_ _Should I send porridge for you? I wish that I could take care of you!_

 _Aside from that, it would be amazing if Mee-Yon swam in the Olympics! I would be the proudest mother ever! Unfortunately for Mee-Yon, her mother peaked at competing against F4's Famous Casanova. But, it doesn't really bother me anymore. I have medicine, an incredible husband, and 2 amazing kids, so I'm happy! Not in that order, of course. You and the kids are tied for first place in my heart, and then medicine is after that. :)_

 _We would love to come and visit, and I'm sure Joon Pyo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jeong would love to, as well! And I really hope you get that furlough!_

 _…_

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo continued to exchange letters regularly. Jan Di was sending one every day or nearly every day. Occasionally, she would get busy or fall asleep in the midst of writing one. Or, sometimes she would fail to mail the letter due to her schedule and not making it to the post office in time. Ji Hoo was also writing as often as he could, but sometimes the letters were delayed.

* * *

 _Dear Ji Hoo-yah,_

 _You've been gone for four weeks now. I feel like I'm dying here! Wow, that's so dramatic, right?_

 _Let's see, updates… Well, Seok-y is has developed quite the sense of humor. He thinks it's hilarious when I bump into something or drop something. He laughs like crazy. Should I be offended that my son thinks it's funny when I get hurt? Well, anyway, I've been bumping into things on purpose now, just to make him laugh. I'm practically black and blue…_

 _Oh, he threw his sippy cup at me the other day! Do you believe that? He just chucked it at my head! The kid has quite an arm on him. Maybe he's going to be a baseball player…_

 _Mee-Yon is growing like a weed. Oh, Ji Hoo-yah! She smiled the other day! I was so excited! I rushed to get my phone. I snapped some pictures and got part of it on video for you. I'll show you at first chance. It was amazing; I wish you could have been here… But please don't let that make you feel bad._

 _…_

* * *

 _The following week…_

 _Dear Otter,_

 _I just finished boot camp. I always considered myself to be in decent physical shape, until I got to boot camp, that is. It was a bit challenging, but I made it through. I was assigned to a base that is pretty nice, as far as bases go. There is an internet café, more of that damn karaoke, an arcade, and a soccer field._

 _As far as Mee-Yon goes, of course the daughter of Geum Jan Di is growing like a weed. A very beautiful weed, I am sure. And I am so excited to see her smile!_

Ji Hoo did his best to hold back, but he soon felt a traitorous tear rolling down his cheek. He continued.

 _As for Seok-young, I hope that you'll find another way to make him laugh. I don't want to come home to a bruised up otter either. It would be nice if he did end up playing baseball, but remember to use the 'no' word with him when he behaves that way._

 _Yes, I regret missing all that I am, but you describe these events so well that I can picture them clearly in my head. And I can't wait to watch the videos. Thank you, Jan Di-yah._

 _…_

* * *

Jan Di wrote back to Ji Hoo…

 _Dear Ji Hoo-yah,_

 _Of course I knew you would make it through boot camp, my big, strong firefighter! And I'm so proud of you! And you should join them in karaoke because you have an incredible voice. I know you would feel embarrassed, though. You should play for them, at least. They are missing out on your talent!_

 _I could hardly wait to tell you this, but Seok-y said his first word! He said 'Appa!' I'd been working with him on it, but it really didn't take him very long to learn it. I missed getting a video of it, but I got him to say it again, so I have the video to show you. It was the sweetest thing! I cried a little bit. Seok-y loves his appa so much!_

Ji Hoo felt himself welling up. His son had spoken his first word. He'd said 'Appa,' and he missed it…

…

* * *

Ji Hoo was able to video chat with Jan Di once a week. It wasn't the most private setting, as he had to use the internet café, but Jan Di waited eagerly for this. She was always in the best of moods when this day came around. She loved being able to see his face and expressions.

Seok-young's birthday was fast approaching. It made Jan Di feel very nostalgic…

 _They are growing up so fast, Ji Hoo-yah…_ , she'd written in her last letter, _I can't believe how fast it's happening…_ Ji Hoo had been comforting about it.

Jan Di thought of Seok-young. He was really beginning to look like a mini Ji Hoo. Not only was Seok-young a _beautiful_ child and would, without doubt, be an extremely handsome man, but he seemed to have a talent for music. And to top it off, F3 had begun to _dress him_ in the finest designer clothing, despite Jan Di's objections.

Jan Di could only imagine the girls swarming him like bees to honey when he got older… She envisioned a large group of squealing girls gathering as he walked into school, much as they had for F4 the first time Jan Di saw them all enter together. But Jan Di knew that her precious Seok-young would never behave as F4 did in the beginning, Ji Hoo excluded...

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were thrilled that Ji Hoo was able to attend Seok-young's first birthday party by video chat. She propped up her phone so that he could see. F3, Ga Eul and the twins, Alex, Ji-Hye, Jan Di's family, and Grandfather all joined. Jan Di had gotten a cake, and she put a little hat on Seok-young's head. Jan Di held him on her lap and Mee-Yon was strapped to her back, while she kept Fluffy at bay. And the group sang happy birthday to Seok-young.

"Saeng il chuk ha hamnida…

Saeng il chuk ha hamnida…

Sarang ha neun, Seok-y…

Saeng il chuk ha hamnida!"

They all clapped, and Jan Di helped Seok-young blow out his candles. Jan Di was so preoccupied with preventing Fluffy from licking the cake that she barely noticed Seok-young digging his chubby little hand into it. Seok-young snatched a fist-full of the creamy dessert and shoved it in his mouth, smearing most of it across his face in the process. Jan Di delicately took Seok-young's hand, grabbed a wipe, and began cleaning Seok-young's hands and face.

"Sorry about that, guys," Jan Di chuckled.

"He eats like his mother," Joon Pyo joked.

"Ya!" Jan Di smacked Joon Pyo on the arm. Joon Pyo turned to Alex who simply gave him a "serves you right." Everyone was smiling and laughing now, including Ji Hoo over the video chat.

Jan Di began to dish out the in-tact parts of the cake to the guests. "I'll do that, Miss," Ji Hoo and Jan Di's housekeeper interjected, taking over, while Jan Di tended to Seok-young and Mee-Yon.

The group continued with the birthday party, which included cake, presents, and play with the children. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong got down on the floor, and Eun-Jeong and Yeong-Hui played with Seok-young and Mee-Yon.

When Ji Hoo had to go Jan Di talked with Ga Eul. They exchanged stories of dual child-rearing, as well as pictures of their kids.

* * *

 _Months 4-6_

Ji Hoo sat in his barracks, finishing a letter from Jan Di.

 _My dear firefighter,_

 _Mee-Yon is grabbing anything and everything now, including my hair! She loves my hair… I got her a little doctor's kit, and she loves that, too, but she's not quite old enough to really play with it. Mostly, she just puts the objects in her mouth. She's making the cutest sounds now, though! I made a little recording of her squeaking, cooing, and gurgling. And I'm starting to try giving her some solid foods. Her favorite game right now is peek-a-boo. She smiles and laughs like crazy. I love her laugh so much, Ji Hoo-yah!_

 _Oh, I enrolled Seok-young in a music school. I thought it was a bit early, but he's a natural musician, just like his daddy! You would be so proud of him, Ji Hoo-yah._ _The school is called the "Academy for Young Musicians." Are you familiar with it? When I heard the name, I admit I laughed a little. It sounded so formal. And they are_ _very_ _formal there. The woman there was actually a bit rude to me at first, until she heard my name, and then she was practically bending over backward to accommodate us._

 _I checked into several schools for Seok-y. His name would have probably been enough, but once Seok-young demonstrated his "musical skills" they were calling him gifted and fighting over him, literally_ ** _fighting_** _over him! Do you believe it? Fighting over a child of his age! I chose that school because it seemed to be the best. But I'm a little afraid that they are going to try to steal him away, turn him into some kind of musical prodigy, and take him on tour or something… Over my dead body! Not that I don't want to encourage his talent, but I also want him to have a childhood._

…

* * *

Ji Hoo chuckled at Jan Di's fervor and took out his pen and paper to write her back.

 _Dear Jan Di,_

 _I can see it all in my head, Jan Di-yah. And I can hear Mee-Yon's laugh. It's the most beautiful sound in the world to me… I always think of you, Seok-young, and Mee-Yon before I go to sleep at night. It makes me happy and puts me right out…_

 _The "Academy for Young Musicians," huh? Yes, I've heard of them, and yes the woman there is very snooty. Though I never experienced that directly. I was always treated well there. I am glad that Seok-young enjoys music and that you are allowing him to experience that. And I agree with you on Seok-young not going on tour just yet. Perhaps when he is older he will make that choice, but for awhile he should just be a child._

 _…_

* * *

Six months had passed since Ji Hoo began his military duty. Ji Hoo had naturally been assigned as a medic for his special duty, so he was treating patients on the base, as well as going to several other locations to help out. He greatly preferred treating patients to drilling, patrolling, or grunt work. It was nice to actually be able to use his medical license to help others here.

* * *

As he lay in bed that evening, Ji Hoo pulled out a set of pictures that Jan Di had included in her last letter and added them to his collection. They were pictures of Seok-young and Mee-Yon, of course. Jan Di, herself, was in a group of them, as well. He assumed that these were taken by either Ga Eul or Joon Pyo. He noticed that the So twins were also in some of the pictures. This, and the writing on the back, confirmed that Ga Eul had been enjoying her favorite hobby, photography.

Ji Hoo thumbed through the pictures with a tender smile upon his face. There were pictures of Seok-young and Mee-Yon, by themselves and together, in different outfits. There was a photo of Seok-young in suit-and-tie and Mee-Yon in a beautiful yellow and blue polka-dotted dress.

Then, there were some of the kids playing at the park, Seok-young shoveling sand into a pail in the sandbox, Jan Di pushing Mee-Yon on the swings. Ji Hoo laughed when he noticed the one in which Joon Pyo had been captured on camera with a face-full of sand; Jan Di had included it for laughs. He wondered if Joon Pyo was aware of this incriminating photo.

Ji Hoo came across another and stared at it for a moment. It was one of Mee-Yon, smiling and wearing a pink flower bow, her eyes twinkling like the brightest stars in the night sky. Then there was one of Jan Di alone, smiling and looking absolutely dazzling. Ji Hoo smiled and wiped away a stray tear before tucking that one under his pillow.

* * *

Jan Di never seemed to miss capturing special events and holidays. She had taken the kids to see the cherry blossoms in the spring, so Ji Hoo had pictures of the kids surrounded by a curtain of pink and white blossoms. And now that Christmas was approaching, Jan Di had included photos of their children in holiday themed attire. There was one of Seok-young in a long green, red, and white striped stocking cap. And there was one with Seok-young and Mee-Yon in matching red and white velvet outfits.

He chose a new favorite picture of all three of them, one of Jan Di holding Seok-young and Mee-Yon on her lap, all decked out in red and green, and he tucked it into his breast pocket. He always kept a favorite photo of them on him, at all times. He alternated these photos out. It was always so hard to choose a favorite, though, and it changed constantly. In actuality, he loved them all.

Ji Hoo patted the precious photo within his pocket lightly to ensure its safety. And he told himself that he would be returning home to them _soon..._ He was already counting down the days until he could be with them again.

Just then, Ji Hoo's sergeant entered. "Yoon," he said in a commanding tone.

Ji Hoo rose immediately and saluted him, "Yes, sir."

"I have an assignment for you."

* * *

Several weeks went by…

 _My Dearest Firefighter,_

 _Work has been crazy, but I'm glad for that, in a way, because it helps to take my mind off how much I miss you. I really, really, really miss you! You have no idea how much…_

 _Oh, speaking of work, I can't stand your little protégé, Park Seung-Ho! Mianhae, Ji Hoo-yah… I've tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he is just so…annoying. He is always bragging. I think he's trying to prove himself or something. He seems to look up to you, but I also think that perhaps he is really jealous of you. And now I think he is purposely trying to torture me… I feel like I'm telling on him, though. So, forget I said anything… Don't worry, I'll handle it._

 _…_

Ji Hoo read Jan Di's letter with a hint of concern. He wondered how exactly his intern Park Seung-Ho was torturing Jan Di…

* * *

The weather had gotten cold, but not bitterly. Jan Di stood in the stairwell re-reading her latest letter from Ji Hoo on her break. She inadvertently smiled. She was so caught up in it that she didn't realize that Seong-Ho had stepped out onto the stairwell.

"Hello, Sunbae…," the voice of Seong-Ho came. There was always an edge to his tone when he called her sunbae. He somehow had a way of making it not sound respectful at all.

Jan Di jerked herself forcibly from her thoughts. "Oh, Park Seong-Ho. I didn't realize you were there. Sorry, I was a little preoccupied."

He smirked. "I can see that. Love letter?"

Jan Di scoffed. _This kid is bold._ "No, just a letter."

"Who writes letters anymore?" he smirked.

Jan Di scoffed. "It's from my _husband_ in the military."

"Oh, right. Well, it's none of my business, Sunbae. Sorry for the interruption."

Jan Di thought he would leave but instead he leaned against the wall and stared out ahead. She wanted to demand that he leave, but it was a public stairwell after all, even though she did think of it as Ji Hoo's and her special spot. Jan Di begrudgingly tried to make polite conversation with him, but kept it brief.

"How is it going in surgery?"she asked.

"It's going great," he responded immediately, "Won't be long now til I surpass Dr. Yoon," he said matter-of-factly.

Jan Di squinted over at him for a moment. She decided to ignore him and focus on her letter. Seong-Ho lingered a few minutes longer.

Finally, he released a heavy breath. "…Well, it is way too cold out here," he rubbed his hands together, "I'm leaving first."

Jan Di breathed a visible sigh of relief that he was going.

Noticing this, Seong-Ho glanced back at her over his shoulder. "Don't stay out here too long, Sunbae."

Jan Di scoffed. _Who is he to boss me around?_

Seong-Ho met Jan Di's eyes and smirked. Suddenly, he did something completely uncharacteristic. He approached Jan Di, took off his scarf, and began to wrap it around her neck. Jan Di gaped at him.

"What are you doing? I..don't want this!" she attempted to remove the scarf, but he stopped her.

"You're a bit under-dressed, Sunbae…" he positioned his striped scarf around her neck once more.

Jan Di glanced down at her attire. She had a light coat on over her lab coat that hung slightly open and a hat, but she'd forgotten her scarf that day. "I _really_ don't need it," she insisted, as she took off the scarf and shoved it roughly at Seung-Ho. He shoved it right back.

"Just keep it for now, and give it back to me later. You'll freeze if you stay out here like that." He gave her a quick, disapproving look up and down.

"Not that I care…," he added. Jan Di opened her mouth in preparation for a verbal comeback, but nothing came out.

Seong-Ho grinned. He turned and walked off, chuckling lightly. Jan Di glared after him for a moment, and then her anger gave way to confusion.

 _What the heck was that all about?_

* * *

Later that day, Jan Di and Dr. Jang finished up with a patient and walked together down the hall.

"So, what do you think of that new surgical intern?" Dr. Jang asked, simply making conversation.

Jan Di made a face, to which Dr. Jang laughed in response. "I see you have a new nemesis," he teased.

"Seonsaengnim!" Jan Di exclaimed in mock hurt. Dr. Jang gave a hearty laugh.

"What do _you_ think of him, Seonsaengnim?" Jan Di asked, turning the tables.

"Oh, well, _I_ can't stand that kid," Dr. Jang replied, without missing a beat.

Jan Di smiled faintly. "I guess we're on the same page then…," she pursed her lips.

"I've only had a few dealings with him, but he's pretty obnoxious. I never thought I'd say this, but he makes me long to have Dr. Yoon back…," Dr. Jang added. Jan Di smirked and gave Dr. Jang a light shove.

Jan Di put a finger to her lips. "…I guess I should try to be polite to him, but I just know that the little punk is out to get my husband's job!" she was clenching her fist now. Jan Di sneered, "Not that he'll succeed."

"Of course not," Dr. Jang assured. "Dr. Yoon is a damn fine physician. They're not going to replace him. And even if the kid did somehow become better than him, which I doubt, they always need capable surgeons."

Jan Di nodded.

* * *

 _Months 7-9_

Jan Di's latest problem was rather embarrassing. She was _lonely_ … She told herself that she wasn't justified at all in being _lonely_. After all, she had her children, Grandfather, her family, her friends… Everyone had been so amazing, looking out for her, keeping her company. And of course, she had her work. Work kept her busy, and Dr. Jang had been good about making her smile and laugh and taking her mind off Ji Hoo, even if only for the briefest of moments.

They had all worked so hard to make Ji Hoo's absence more _bearable_. Even Joon Pyo had been a huge help, spending time with her, even helping with the kids…and she felt a bit guilty yearning for more…

But none of that could erase the fact that she missed Ji Hoo. She missed him almost constantly. She physically ached for him, actually. It was one thing to have the love and companionship of your family and friends, but it was another thing entirely to have the love of your husband.

And she _longed_ for Ji Hoo sometimes, especially at night when she tried to sleep. She missed feeling his warmth beside her, being in his strong, loving arms… She missed his kisses, his caresses…and other things, too. She felt her face heat up at the thought.

Jan Di had been wearing one of Ji Hoo's shirts to bed every night. It still had the faintest hint of his scent upon it, even after being washed, and it somehow comforted her.

* * *

Jan Di blushed hotly at the thought of her last letter to Ji Hoo. She had been missing him and had been in a very _needy_ mood, so she'd rambled on for pages, detailing how much she missed him and how often she thought of him. She had even gone so far as to tell him about a song she'd heard that reminded her of him. She recalled one of the lines from the song that stuck out to her.

 _And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches…_

It was sappy, perhaps, but she was just in that sappy kind of mood. Jan Di's cheeks had turned pink, and she almost scribbled out that part, but for some reason she decided to keep it in. She added in a few _remember that time whens, as well…_

* * *

 _It's funny, the things you recall when you are missing someone_ …, Jan Di thought, as she lay in bed that night. She recalled a fight she and Ji Hoo had, of all things. She honestly couldn't remember what it was about, but she must have done something pretty bad for him to act the way he did. In that circumstance, Ji Hoo was the one being childish, for once.

 _They talked the issue out, and Jan Di thought it resolved, but oddly, Ji Hoo started giving her the silent treatment. Jan Di watched him go about his nightly ritual without so much as a word or a look to her. He finally met her eyes, and she smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. Her smile formed into a pout, as she watched him turn away and casually move around the room, taking his time preparing for bed._ _Jan Di decided that if he was going to be that way, then she wouldn't fight fair either._

* * *

 _She went to the closet and looked through her sleepwear options. She typically wore pajamas or a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. When it was a special occasion, or she wanted to impress him she'd wear something a bit more alluring, something with lace, satin, silk, or some combination of those fabrics. Lately, though, she hadn't really cared much about her appearance. In fact, she usually went to bed in a t-shirt and comfy sweats._

 _Ji Hoo was in bed reading. She shot him a glance, and she knew he noticed it, but he was clearly doing his best to ignore her. She tightened her mouth, pumped a fighting fist, and pulled out a black satin nightgown. She took it with her to the bathroom, casting her best enticing glance at him over her shoulder._

 _Ji Hoo's eyes followed after her. He was still a bit angry, but it was subsiding. He didn't intend to torture her much longer, but he was onto her little game and refused to give in so easily. When she exited the bathroom in sexy lingerie, he tensed. And he had to work very hard to focus upon his book and not her._

 _Jan Di lay down in the bed next to him. She sprawled out and placed her arm over her head, attempting to look appealing. She felt ridiculous, though. After all, she knew next to nothing about the art of seduction. She noticed his eyes flit in her direction before returning to his book. When he continued to ignore her, she inched closer. She sat up and put her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his left shoulder._

 _Ji Hoo felt the corners of his lips tugging at him, and he glanced down at her. "What are you doing?" he asked, doing his best to appear unaffected; however, this couldn't be further from the truth._

 _"Nothing…," she murmured in a cute voice, "Just watching you read…" At least the silence had been broken._

 _Ji Hoo nodded and returned his gaze to the book, still fighting that smile. Jan Di pursed her lips and then began to feather kisses down his neck. Her one weapon of war was that she knew Ji Hoo very well, including each sensitive area, so she knew exactly how to get his attention. As she tugged at his shirt and continued her downward course, Ji Hoo's eyes fluttered, and he felt himself rapidly spiraling into ecstasy. He released his breath and turned to watch her, slightly stunned by her boldness. Jan Di pulled her lips away and stared back at him, a playful glint in her eyes and the hint of a pout upon her rosy lips._

 _"Ahh, alright, you win!" he exclaimed before wrapping one arm behind her neck and the other around her waist. He proceeded to lower her to the bed and kiss her senseless._

* * *

Jan Di simultaneously smiled and blushed at the memory. They could never seem to stay mad at each other for long. They didn't even fight all that often. And the memory served to remind her of the romance she'd been missing.

A few days later, Ji Hoo's response to her _letter of longing_ came. Jan Di read it that night in bed. She grinned from ear-to-ear and blushed like mad at Ji Hoo's response. He'd responded with equal passion, yet he had way more courage to write what he was feeling than she… And he'd written something incredibly romantic about missing her and what he would _do_ if he were home. It was something she couldn't believe he was so bold as to actually put down on paper. What if someone saw that?

Regardless, she felt her heart beginning to pound like a drum. She gave a schoolgirl-ish giggle and clutched the letter to her chest, as her head fell back against the pillow. Then, she re-read it a few more times. She sighed and embraced herself tight, snuggling the letter against her chest as if it were actually him.

* * *

 _Months 10-12_

Jan Di was home for the evening. She had just fed Seok-young and Mee-Yon and was now making dinner for Grandfather and herself. She rushed into the next room when she heard a crashing sound. Grandfather had stumbled and knocked over an end table. "Grandfather!" she called out and rushed to his side in time to catch him as he collapsed. She lowered him gently to the floor and then checked his vitals. He wasn't breathing. No pulse. Jan Di immediately began CPR.

 _Please Grandfather, don't do this!_ She pleaded, as she began pumping his chest to stimulate his heart. Then she breathed into him. She repeated the cycle twice until finally he responded.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Jan Di exclaimed. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer, thankful beyond words that he was alive, and then she quickly went for her phone and dialed 119.

* * *

Jan Di had gone to the hospital with Grandfather in the ambulance. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong had graciously offered to watch the children.

Jan Di sat next to Grandfather's hospital bed, holding his wrinkled hand. Joon Pyo and Woo Bin were with her, but she wished Ji Hoo was there.

Dr. Jang entered the room with Grandfather's tests in hand. Jan Di looked up at Dr. Jang expectantly, still squeezing Grandfather's hand.

"He's going to be OK, Kiddo, but he'll need to take it easy for awhile."

"Thank goodness! What was it, Seonsaengnim? Heart attack?"

"Yes, a mild myocardial infarction. But the damage is not bad."

Jan Di exhaled and nodded.

"He'll need to take it easy, though. He needs to reduce his stress, and watch his diet."

"It's all my fault…," Jan Di muttered dismally. "I should have made sure he ate more healthily!"

"It's not your fault, Kiddo," Dr. Jang put a hand on her shoulder, while Joon Pyo stood protectively near. Jan Di still wore a guilty expression.

"Well, I'm definitely going to make sure he reduces his stress and eats right from now on!" She looked determined. Dr. Jang smiled faintly.

* * *

Several hours later, Grandfather had awoken and was of course grumbling about Jan Di being there. Despite his bravado, she knew he was actually looking out for her best interests above his own. Just like a Yoon. Jan Di respectfully reassured Grandfather.

Jan Di had informed Ji Hoo of Grandfather's collapse and his condition. Ji Hoo was of course very concerned and had insisted upon speaking with Grandfather. Grandfather spoke with Ji Hoo. Jan Di assumed that Ji Hoo was talking about trying to get a leave to come home and see him because Grandfather waved his hands and barked at Ji Hoo to not do that and stop worrying so much, saying he was fine. Despite the circumstances, Jan Di wished Ji Hoo _would_ come home.

Dr. Jang informed Grandfather that he needed to take some time off work. Grandfather's brow furrowed, and Jan Di knew he was concerned about the Clinic. Without a thought, she volunteered to run the Clinic for him. Grandfather beamed at his granddaughter in admiration and appreciation. Then he grew stern.

"But what about your job here, young lady?" Grandfather protested. Dr. Jang looked to Jan Di.

"Well, this is important, so I'll figure something out. Don't you worry, Grandfather."

"But…," he continued to protest, "You can't run the Clinic all on your own…"

"I'll help her," Dr. Jang interjected, also without thinking.

Jan Di stared over at Dr. Jang. "Seonsaengnim, but what is the hospital going to do without you?"

"You just let me worry about that." Dr. Jang turned to Grandfather. "I greatly enjoyed the time I spent working at your clinic, Dr. Yoon. I'd like to help, if it's alright with you."

Grandfather nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Jang."

* * *

Jan Di had left the hospital and was now working full-time at the Clinic, at least until Grandfather got back on his feet. Jan Di kept Ji Hoo updated on Grandfather's health, which had begun to improve, as well as on the status of the Clinic. Jan Di and Ji Hoo talked of Grandfather a lot. Most recently Jan Di had informed Ji Hoo of Grandfather's desire to take Seok-young fishing when he got a bit older. Jan Di wiped a tear, hoping he would be able to fulfill that wish.

Circumstances aside, Jan Di rather enjoyed being back at the Clinic. She'd missed it. Life was busy and hectic, but Joon Pyo and F2 had been very helpful. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were often busy with the babies, but they would bring them over for play-dates, or Jan Di would take Seok-young and Mee-Yon there, or they'd all go to the park together. Lately Joon Pyo had been dropping by the Clinic to take Jan Di to lunch, so she had a lot of support.

And of course Dr. Jang had been a life-saver. She could never have run the Clinic without him.

* * *

A few weeks later, Jan Di received another letter from Ji Hoo. She bid her last patient goodnight and sat on the bench in the waiting room to read it.

 _Dear Jan Di,_

 _I wanted to let you know that things have picked up here, and I may not be able to contact you as often. I won't be able to video chat with you for awhile, and I may not even be able to write to you much… Mianhae, my love… I will be in contact as soon as I am able. I miss you all, and I love you so much. I hope to see all of you soon… Please, take care and be happy…_

 _Love,_

 _Ji Hoo_

Jan Di read Ji Hoo's brief letter over again. It seemed a bit… _strange_. And then she noticed that at the end his writing became _shaky,_ almost _illegible_. This was not like Ji Hoo at all, whose writing was basically flawless. Perhaps he was just rushing, but it gave her a very bad feeling…

 _He won't be able to write for awhile…_ , she thought sadly. _Well, I just have to suck it up and be strong. After all, he'll be home in 390 days._ It wasn't exactly a comfort, though. It sounded like such a long time.

Jan Di pulled the lotus necklace that Ji Hoo had given her in Greece out from inside her shirt and stared at it. She ran her fingers delicately over it.

* * *

Joon Pyo received a letter from Ji Hoo that same day. Ji Hoo had sent Joon Pyo a few letters over the past months, stating that he was simply checking in. Joon Pyo hated to write letters. It felt like a burden, but he always wrote Ji Hoo back. He would keep it simple, reassure him that things were fine and that he was looking out for Jan Di, Seok-young, and Mee-Yon, and sometimes give him crap.

Joon Pyo leaned back in his chair at the office, sliced open the letter with a letter opener, and began skimming through it.

* * *

 _Dear Joon Pyo,_

 _I hope that all is well with you and everyone there. I know that you don't like responding to letters and find it pointless, but don't worry. There is no need to respond to this one. I just need you to hear me out._

Joon Pyo paused, noticing the writing trailing off and becoming like tiny scratches. Joon Pyo squinted down at the letter. _Usually his writing is so annoyingly perfect_ , he thought. Joon Pyo continued reading.

 _Joon Pyo, I am being sent to an area that I cannot disclose, but it is a rather unstable area, one that has been ravaged by war and death. I am being sent to aid the people there because of my medical training. Communication may be sparse once I get there, so I need to say this now. I have a favor to ask of you... I don't expect that you will need to deliver on this favor, and I truly hope not, but…if something should happen to me…will you…look after Jan Di and my family for me? It has to be you…_

 _And please, don't tell Jan Di this. I should be safe, and I don't want her to worry unnecessarily. I've already informed her that I may be out of touch for awhile. I don't know how long, though… I am sorry to ask this of you… Thank you, chingu…_

 _Love, your brother,_

 _Yoon Ji Hoo_

* * *

Joon Pyo's brow wrinkled, as he re-read the last few lines, which appeared to have been written with a highly shaky hand.

Joon Pyo crumpled the letter in one hand and placed the other on his forehead, rubbing it.

"What?! Aish, you idiot! What are you talking about?!"

Joon Pyo uncrumpled the letter and read it once more. _"…look after Jan Di and my family… It has to be you… Love, your brother…"_

"Why is he so damn sentimental all of a sudden?! And why would he ask me such a thing?! Does he think he's going to…?"

Joon Pyo clenched his forehead. It was driving him crazy that Ji Hoo would say such things and not even disclose his location to him. Perhaps he would just have to find out. Joon Pyo folded the letter and shoved it into the pocket of his coat.

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

Joon Pyo could never be mistaken for a _patient_ man. Anyone who met him knew this within 5 minutes. After reading Ji Hoo's letter, he couldn't let it go. He needed to investigate and find out where Ji Hoo had been sent. Through his connections, Joon Pyo found out. And what he discovered nearly knocked him to the ground. He found out Ji Hoo's _last known location_ only… Ji Hoo had been considered MIA (Missing in Action).

This was not acceptable _at all_ to Joon Pyo! And he went to Ji Hoo's base to confront his sergeant. Joon Pyo nearly got himself arrested arguing with the unit's sergeant before being informed of the situation. Joon Pyo found out that Ji Hoo had been trying to save a young girl and had been separated from his unit in hostile territory.

One of the men from Ji Hoo's unit came forward. He'd been there with him when it happened. Joon Pyo grabbed him roughly by the collar of his fatigues and shook him.

"How the hell could you have lost him? Aren't you guys supposed to stick together or something? Never leave a man behind or some shit like that?!"

"Mianhada… The jungle there was very dense, and he just rushed off after the girl. We tried to locate him for days. But, we haven't given up. We're still looking."

"Aish, you idiot!" Joon Pyo gave the soldier one last shake and released him, gripping his forehead tight.

Joon Pyo vowed right then and there that he would locate Ji Hoo, even if he had to go himself. "I'll take my own damn helicopter and find him myself!" he shouted at the soldiers when they refused to involve him in the rescue mission.

"That would be incredibly foolish," the sergeant replied, "That is, unless you feel like dying… We're actively searching for Private Yoon. We're doing everything we can."

But that wasn't good enough for Joon Pyo. He left the base in a huff and headed for the Yoon household. He didn't know if she knew, but he suddenly felt the need to check on Jan Di.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Thanks for reading! :)**


	23. Yearning Hearts Part II

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, everyone. Thank you for your patience. In my true fashion, this chapter became much longer than expected, so I had to split it into a third part. That part is mostly written, so it shouldn't take too long to get it out. Sorry for the length of this chapter. I hope this will not be confusing, and I hope that you will enjoy! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and I am sorry to keep you in suspense longer.**

 _Two weeks ago_

The heat was sweltering, as Ji Hoo and his unit moved through the jungle. Their mission was to provide aid to suffering refugees. They made their way through the thick vegetation toward the rendezvous point at a small camp. All around him, Ji Hoo could hear the melody of birds chirping along with a chorus of humming insects, accompanied in perfect harmony by the faint brushing of their fatigues against the flora.

Suddenly, the unit sergeant held out his hand, and Ji Hoo and the other three men stopped. Off in the distance were enemy militants trekking through in formation. The sergeant, Ji Hoo, and his fellow soldiers knelt down in the greenery, rifles poised.

* * *

Ji Hoo's head snapped toward a shrill female cry off in the distance. He noticed the dark head of a small girl crouched in the bushes approximately 10 meters away. His chocolate eyes went wide when he saw the enemy notice this and begin moving in her direction.

"Dammit," Ji Hoo's sergeant growled, "What's a kid doing out here? Those bastards will just gun her down without a thought, or take her captive, which would probably be worse for her..."

Ji Hoo thought of Mee-Yon. He couldn't allow that to happen. "Can you cover me?" Ji Hoo muttered.

"What?" the sergeant asked dubiously.

"I'll draw their attention away from the girl," Ji Hoo replied.

"Are you suicidal, Yoon?" the sergeant demanded.

"No. I'm just thinking…what if it was my daughter… And it's our duty to protect the innocent, right?"

"Aish, Yoon…you'll never make it—!" But Ji Hoo was already gone.

"Yoon! YOON!" the sergeant hissed at Ji Hoo's retreating figure. "Aish, that fool! Cover him!"

* * *

Ji Hoo ran low through the bushes, away from his unit and diagonally from the girl, all the while keeping her in his sights. He sped through the jungle as fast as his feet could carry him, without a clear direction but simply trying to divert the men from the girl. He noticed a large jungle tree and headed toward it. Several shots whizzed past him, and he dropped low to the ground and began crawling along the jungle floor. Then he heard a burst of gunfire coming from the vicinity of where his unit was positioned, accompanied by the sound of painful groans off in the distance. He hoped that the men in his unit were all safe.

Ji Hoo made it to the tree and took cover behind its large twisted roots. He peered out cautiously. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the girl was safe and the enemies had fallen, thanks to his comrades. Ji Hoo kept low and sprinted toward her. He reached the approximately 8 year old girl, who was cowering in the brush, clutching at her arm and wincing in pain. She gasped lightly when she saw him, and her honey eyes went wide. She started mumbling something in a language he didn't understand. Ji Hoo held up his hands and smiled to indicate he was no threat and found a common language to communicate with her in.

Ji Hoo knelt close to the girl. When he reached into his pack, he saw her flinch. "It's OK; I'm here to help," he said.

The girl stared up at him, still gripping her injured arm, as he pulled out a medical kit. Ji Hoo leaned over the young mocha-skinned girl and began cleaning and sterilizing the gash in her right arm. She shrunk away from him uncomfortably when he pulled out a needle and hemostat. Noticing her fear, Ji Hoo smiled reassuringly and said, "Don't worry. It's not going to hurt."

Ji Hoo was used to treating patients, including children, and he knew that distraction was the best method for keeping them calm. So, he began talking to her. He introduced himself and asked questions about her and her family.

Ji Hoo began to suture the wound, and the girl let out a small cry. Ji Hoo paused. He unbuttoned his shirt pocket and pulled out a photo. "Would you like to see my little girl?"

Ji Hoo handed the girl a picture of Mee-Yon. She smiled faintly, taking the picture and holding it. She commented that she was beautiful.

"Where do you live?" Ji Hoo asked, after he finished stitching up the wound. The girl indicated that it was not far and pointed off in the direction. Ji Hoo nodded. He quickly surveyed his surroundings and lifted the girl into his arms, cradling her against his chest. He took off in the direction of the girl's home.

* * *

They didn't get far before Ji Hoo felt the excruciating sting of a bullet striking him in his left shoulder. The girl gasped, as Ji Hoo hit the ground, and she tumbled from his arms. Ji Hoo groaned in pain, clutching at his shoulder. "Are you OK?" he whispered through gritted teeth, relieved that she'd been resting against his other shoulder. "Yes, I'm OK, but you're hurt…," she replied, a troubled look on her face.

Ji Hoo pressed a hand against his wound, as he remained low and scanned for his attacker. He noticed a rustling of bushes and pulled his gun. A lone enemy was approaching. The girl let out a gasp, but Ji Hoo covered her mouth with his free hand and then pushed her gently to the ground.

"Shh, be still," he whispered, his eyes fixed upon the approaching man. Trembling lightly, the girl huddled next to Ji Hoo and attempted to remain as motionless as possible.

An involuntary scream escaped the girl's throat when a dark, burly man suddenly appeared standing over them. She looked into his eyes briefly before Ji Hoo fired a rapid bullet into his chest, and the man slowly fell to the ground. Ji Hoo stared at his felled assailant, lying mere feet away, and then he reached out to check his vitals. Ji Hoo closed his eyes and exhaled sharply, pressing his hand once more against his wound. The girl gazed upon her visibly shaken rescuer.

"Are you…OK?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, his breath ragged. Ji Hoo dragged himself along the ground, with some assistance from the girl, to the nearest cover. Once they were relatively concealed, Ji Hoo leaned up against a sturdy tree trunk and unbuttoned his jacket. He winced, and the girl reached out to help him. Underneath his jacket, Ji Hoo's white tee was slowly becoming saturated by a sanguine liquid. He pulled at the tee, ripping it enough to view the wound. The girl cringed when she saw the wound and looked away.

Ji Hoo pulled out his medical kit and began to clean the area. As he did so, he grew pensive. "I've…never shot a man before," he muttered wistfully, more to himself than her.

"But you're a soldier," the girl replied, in disbelief.

"Not really. I don't consider myself that. I'm just doing my mandatory military duty. I've never been in combat before, and I was only here to provide medical care. Actually, I'm a doctor."

She nodded. He _did_ seem to know what he was doing. Ji Hoo pulled out a probe and began digging around the wound.

"What are you doing?!" the girl exclaimed, horrified. She stifled a gag.

Ji Hoo gave a wry smile. "I'm...checking for shrapnel," he winced. The girl shuddered and covered her eyes when he began to dig deeper into the wound. After a moment, curiosity overcame her, and she peered out through her hand. "…Do you…think you should be doing that?"

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. But, I must admit…I've never done this on myself or with so few tools…" Ji Hoo released an anguished groan. "…I know this is a lot to ask, but…I need…help. Could you…be my assistant?" he asked through short labored breaths.

The girl tightened her mouth and nodded. Ji Hoo instructed her on tending his wound.

"At least the bullet seems to have passed through…and missed my heart and major arteries," he said.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because, if it hadn't I'd be gushing blood right now, or _dead,_ " he said with a wry smile.

She made a face. "Oh."

"Sorry, that was a little blunt." Ji Hoo began to sweat, but it was a cold sweat, not due to the jungle heat. And his breathing grew shallow.

"Are you OK?!" she asked.

Ji Hoo nodded, but he could barely hear her. His ears were ringing, and he was beginning to feel lightheaded and sick to his stomach. Suddenly, the darkness overtook him.

* * *

The girl covered Ji Hoo with some large fronds and sprinted toward the small hut she resided in with her mother and older sister.

"Mama, Mama!" she shouted, as she entered her home.

Her mother turned from making dinner. "Where have you been?!" she exclaimed, placing her hands upon her hips. "And what happened to your arm?!" she knelt before her daughter.

"I was in the jungle looking for food, and I saw the bad men, so I ran. I fell and cut myself, and…"

"What?!" her mother cut her off. "I told you never to go out there by yourself! You are in big trouble now!" Despite her anger, she embraced her daughter hard out of relief. An older girl of nearly 19 with long umber hair stepped into the room.

"But Mama, there were soldiers there, and one of them helped me. But he got shot, and he's passed out in the jungle! We need to help him!"

* * *

An unconscious Ji Hoo was practically dragged into the small hut by the women. They laid him down on a bamboo mat. The young girl handed her mother Ji Hoo's medical supplies and told her the story, while her older sister knelt beside Ji Hoo. She checked to see that he was breathing and sighed in relief that he was.

The mother looked through Ji Hoo's first aid supplies. "I think we're going to need to take his shirt off," she said. The older girl nodded, the hint of a blush forming upon her mocha cheeks. She and her mother each supported one side of Ji Hoo while pulling the torn, bloodstained shirt over his head. They lowered him back to the mat, and the mother tossed his shirt aside.

The older sister gazed upon Ji Hoo's bare torso for a moment, as it rose and fell, and her blush grew deeper. She had never seen such a _beautiful_ man before, and she had to consciously force herself not to stare. Feeling guilty, she quickly looked away, reminding herself how inappropriate such thoughts were, especially considering the man's life was in danger. It certainly was not the time for such foolishness.

Her mother was not so skittish. She laid a hand over Ji Hoo's forehead. "He's burning up," she said. She went for a bowl of water and cloth. She dunked it in, wrung it out, and placed it across Ji Hoo's forehead, and then she began cleaning around the wound.

The women observed the bullet wound and looked between each other, unsure of what to do next. "It may be getting infected… I think a doctor needs to take a look at this," the mother said.

"He said he's a doctor. If only he was awake to tell us what to do…," the young girl commented.

"I'll go for the doctor," the mother replied. The girls began to protest that it was too dangerous, but she cut them off. "He saved my baby's life. It's the least I can do to try to save his." And she instructed her girls to care for him while she was gone.

The girls looked helplessly at their mother. "Please be careful, Mama," they warned. She nodded, kissed them goodbye, and rushed out.

* * *

The older sister sat beside Ji Hoo, keeping watch over him while he slept. Her younger sister had gone for fresh water. She took the cloth from his forehead, re-wet it, and returned it. She wasn't sure why, but she had the urge to touch his face. She hesitantly reached out with a finger but froze when he began to toss lightly in his sleep.

"…Jan Di, Jan Di-yah…," he muttered.

Her lips parted, and she wondered who he was calling for. "Shh, it's OK," she whispered soothingly.

Suddenly, he reached out, eyes still shut, and clasped onto her hand. She froze, allowing him to squeeze it for a moment longer, and then his hand fell limply to his side. He stilled.

She noticed a chain around his neck holding a ring. The silver and gold band rested lightly against his sternum. Unable to fight the temptation, she carefully took the ring between her fingers and observed it. Turning it over, she read the inscription. _JH and JD Forever_ , with a heart between the initials.

As she stared at the ring, her younger sister returned. She watched her older sister with a sly grin. "What are you doing?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

The older sister jerked her hand back, allowing the ring to slip from her fingers and fall to its former resting place. "N-nothing!"

Her younger sister laughed. "Nothing, huh?" she cocked her head, "I do not think so… I think you have a crush on our Doctor Soldier here," she teased.

"I do not!"

The younger sister gave her a smug smile and placed her hands on her small hips. "Do so! But, he's too old for you, and not to mention he's _married_ and has _kids_ , you homewrecker!" she playfully chided.

The older sister stood and gave chase to her younger sister, who ran from her, all the while taunting her about being in _looove_. She finally caught up to the younger girl and grabbed her around the waist with both arms. She began tickling her mercilessly as punishment. "I'm not in love! And I'm not a homewrecker, you little brat!" the younger girl squirmed until released.

Then, a smile graced the older sister's rosy lips, "I was just _lookin_ g at him… There's nothing wrong with that! I just think he is…kind of… _nice_ …to look at," she said shyly, "…Don't you think so, too?" she whispered, turning hot pink.

"I wouldn't know. I don't like boys." The younger girl stated directly with a haughty look.

"Oh, yeah right! Liar… What about… _you know who_ from the next village over?"

"Hey!" It was the older sister's turn to taunt and flee from her younger sister, who chased her all around the small room. The younger sister finally caught up and began wrestling with her.

* * *

They both gasped and snapped their heads in Ji Hoo's direction when they heard him make a sound. The older sister clasped her hand over her sister's mouth, as Ji Hoo stirred. "I think he's waking up…"

Ji Hoo's eyes fluttered open, and he squinted in the girls' direction. The older sister blushed and gave an awkward smile. She released her younger sister, who smiled and waved at Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo groaned and shut his eyes tightly again. The girls went to each side of him and knelt down.

"Can you hear me? Does it hurt badly?" the older one asked. Ji Hoo's face was twisted in pain, and he gave no response. His breath became shallow. The older sister glanced to Ji Hoo's chest and noticed that fresh crimson was seeping from the exit wound. "Oh no, his wound!" she desperately hoped that her mother had made it and would return soon with help.

"Sissy, there's a lot of blood…," the younger lamented. The girls exchanged a distressed look, and the older girl began pressing into the wound with Ji Hoo's shirt in attempt at stopping the bleeding.

Suddenly, Ji Hoo began shaking violently. "Oh no, what should we do?!" the younger sister pleaded. The older sister turned to the younger. "Help me hold him!" The younger complied, and the two slender girls held down Ji Hoo as best they could while he violently convulsed.

"Sister, is he going to die?!"

"I don't know, little one… I hope not…" _Oh, Mama, please come back with the doctor quickly!_

* * *

 _The Present_

After receiving the news that Ji Hoo was MIA, Joon Pyo went immediately to visit Jan Di at home. It was early evening when he pulled up to the Yoon household in his jet black luxury vehicle. He entered without knocking, even though Jan Di had always requested that he do so. _Old habits die hard_ , he thought.

The first time he barged in, Jan Di had asked him politely to call or at least _knock_ next time, but the second time she'd gone off on a tirade. Joon Pyo hadn't thought it a big deal. He'd _always_ just walked right into Ji Hoo's home. Still, he should've learned his lesson about that long ago after entering Ji Hoo's home only to find Jan Di in Ji Hoo's bed and him placing a lingering kiss upon her hand. And now that they were married, he should definitely respect their privacy. But, it was only Jan Di, Grandfather, and the kids there now.

* * *

Joon Pyo meandered into the living room. Fluffy took immediate notice of him and got up from his spot, approaching Joon Pyo and wagging his tail. Fluffy was used to Joon Pyo by now and no longer barked at him. Joon Pyo gave Fluffy a light pat on the head and glanced around for Jan Di. He could hear Mee-Yon softly crying in the next room. Before he could call out for Jan Di, Joon Pyo heard her voice shouting from the kitchen, "Eomma is coming, baby!" right before she collided with him, as she rushed into the nursery.

Joon Pyo prepared for her inevitable rant and rave. Jan Di gasped but instead smiled brightly upon noticing him. "Goo Joon Pyo!"

Joon Pyo steadied Jan Di and apologized for his intrusion and for bumping into her. Jan Di waved her hands, ensuring it was OK. "Where have you been lately?!" she asked. She didn't seem _angry_ at all that he had just barged in, but rather, she seemed _glad_ to see him. And she appeared to be in a good mood, a little too good, considering…

"Just around," he said simply.

Jan Di insisted that Joon Pyo sit down and energetically yanked him by the sleeve, ushering him to the couch. "Make yourself comfortable! I'll be right back!" Jan Di chimed in her overly loud voice. Joon Pyo nodded and rubbed his legs. Despite his current mood, he couldn't even put a crease in his wrinkle-proof slacks.

Jan Di returned after about 10 minutes. "Sorry about that. I had to tend to Mee-Yon. What can I do for you, Goo Joon Pyo?" she asked, smiling again, but a rather weird one.

Joon Pyo rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, nothing. I just thought I would stop by."

Jan Di nodded. "Oh, my manners! Tea?!"

Joon Pyo put on a smile. "Mm."

Jan Di put on some tea for him and then returned to sit next to him on the couch. "So, what's new?"

"Nothing much," he replied. Jan Di watched Joon Pyo shift in his seat. _He's acting strangely…_ She gave her legs a light pat.

Joon Pyo caught her watching him and immediately made conversation. "How is Grandfather doing?"

"Better," Jan Di replied, her relief evident. "His nurse has been here full-time to help care for him when I'm away. And it's been like pulling teeth to get him to rest and eat a healthy diet, you know, but he's doing much better, thanks…"

Joon Pyo nodded, "Good."

Jan Di began prattling on again, "Do you know that I made his favorite the other day, catfish stew, but I tried a healthier version of it… And wouldn't you know, he noticed! He tried to refuse to eat it, so I pretended to be really hurt by it, and he gave in. He grumbled about it the whole time, of course, but he did eat it all. I think he liked it but wouldn't admit to it!" Jan Di gave an awkward laugh.

Joon Pyo simply nodded, unsure of how to respond to that. "…And how are you, Jan Di?" he finally asked in a very serious tone.

Jan Di pursed her lips. "I'm _great_." There was that _odd_ smile again. He knew she was lying because her voice got extra loud when she did and her face _always_ betrayed her.

"Really?"

"Yes, why?" she glanced away.

"No reason," he too looked away, rubbing his hands together lightly.

"Oh, the tea!" Jan Di shouted out when she heard the shrill cry of the tea kettle. She was acting rather spastic.

Jan Di prepared and brought the tray of tea. Joon Pyo could hear the clinking of the tea kettle and noticed that her hand was trembling slightly.

"I'll take that," he said, grabbing the tray out of her hands. Joon Pyo set the tea down and poured a cup for each of them. He brought his cup to his lips, and Jan Di followed suit. After taking a sip, she set it down and rubbed her legs, trying to come up with conversation. Joon Pyo was wracking his mind to do the same.

"What's new with you?" he finally asked.

"Oh, nothing. Same old. I'm off today, so I've just been taking care of the kids. You?"

"…Just business like usual."

Jan Di nodded. "How is Alex?"

He tightened his mouth, "She's doing better."

"It was very sad about her father," Jan Di said, and Joon Pyo nodded. Joon Pyo recalled being with Alex when her father passed.

* * *

 _Alex was stoic, but later that night she cried in his arms. After a good cry, she spoke openly about her father and the twisted path their relationship had taken to its end._

 _Alex carried herself well at the funeral in New York City. Joon Pyo's mother and father were even present. It wasn't the best of circumstances, but Alex finally met the illustrious Madam Kang. Madam Kang treated Alex with respect, which he was thankful for, though slightly irritated that Jan Di had not gotten the same treatment._

* * *

"Yes," Joon Pyo replied, "But she was able to forgive him before he passed, and she talked to me about him a lot, so I think she's finally at peace."

Jan Di pursed her lips sympathetically and nodded. "Good."

The conversation lagged once more, and suddenly Jan Di burst out, "Oh! Let me take your coat!"

"That's OK."

"No, no, you're my guest!" He handed it over.

 _She's being very strange… Does she know something? Is she freaking out?_

Jan Di was going a mile a minute. She hung Joon Pyo's coat up and returned to the couch. She wasn't saying anything and was staring down at her hand, which had begun to lightly shake again. Joon Pyo glanced down at Jan Di's trembling hand and instinctively lay his over hers.

"Jan Di…," Joon Pyo began, "You know, if something is on your mind, you can talk to me."

Jan Di put on her fake smile again. She wondered why Joon Pyo was being so _sensitive_. "Thank you, Joon Pyo, but I'm fine, really."

But Joon Pyo knew her far too well. And he could always tell when she was putting on a front. Joon Pyo stared Jan Di down for a moment. She looked away. He could see the hint of moisture glistening at the corners of her eyes, like the morning dew.

"It's just that…," Jan Di stared down at the floor, dejected. "…I haven't heard from Ji Hoo in a few weeks… I know I just need to be understanding and patient. He clearly told me that he might not be able to communicate for a while, but his letter was just so…vague…and I'm…," Jan Di swallowed hard, "…a little worried, I guess."

Joon Pyo looked away, fighting back stinging tears of sorrow and guilt. He quickly blinked them away and buried his emotions deep below the surface. He couldn't tell her. He _wouldn't_ tell her. She would be absolutely devastated...

* * *

Time was he would have feared she would try to run off to find Ji Hoo herself. And if not for the kids, she might even be crazy enough to try and do so. He wouldn't have put it past her back then, but now he didn't worry about that.

But he couldn't _stand_ her being hurt. Until she absolutely needed to know something, he wouldn't tell her. He would protect Jan Di. He would shield her from the pain of the unknown. He would say nothing until he had _good_ news for her. And he vowed to have good news for her very soon. Still, was it right for him to let her remain in limbo like this?

It was breaking Joon Pyo's heart to see the pain evident upon the lovely face of his dear friend and former love, the woman who _still_ meant _so_ much to him, the woman who still resided in that special little nook within his heart. So, he lied.

"Jan Di, I talked to Ji Hoo today."

"What?! You talked to him?!" she perked up. "You've been here all this time, and you're just telling me now?!" she slapped him on the arm.

"Mianhae… Yes, I talked to him, and everything is fine," he said, looking her straight in the face and hoping she would not see through his lie.

Clearly she did not, for Jan Di gave a happy squeal and threw her arms around Joon Pyo's neck in a grateful embrace. Joon Pyo hesitantly wrapped his arms around her back and held her, as his guilt began to gnaw away at him like a filthy little vermin.

Jan Di pulled back. She sighed with relief but then pursed her lips. _But, why didn't he contact me?_ She wondered. Regardless, she was thankful that he'd been in touch with Joon Pyo.

What did he say?" she squeezed her hands within her lap, looking expectantly at Joon Pyo.

"It wasn't easy to connect with him, and he didn't have a lot of time. He basically just asked about how you and the kids were doing."

Jan Di nodded. "…How is _he_ doing, Joon Pyo?"

"He's fine. Don't worry." She nodded again and exhaled. "That's good."

* * *

Just then, Seok-young came toddling into the room, calling out, "Uncle Joon!" Seok-young couldn't say Joon Pyo yet, and he couldn't quite say uncle, so it came out more like unca.

"Seok-y! What are you doing up?" Jan Di demanded. She rose and put her hands on her hips. Seok-young stopped dead in his tracks. He stared up at this mother from behind wide, chocolate eyes, partially hidden by fiery auburn bangs.

Jan Di turned to Joon Pyo, muttering in a low tone, "Aish, this kid…he keeps climbing out of his crib…"

"Maybe you should get him a cage," Joon Pyo muttered, giving a short laugh. Jan Di stared at him for a moment and then chuckled, "Oh, you're joking."

Jan Di went to Seok-young and knelt before him. "OK, Seok-y, you can give Uncle Joon _one_ hug, and then back to bed, young man!"

Seok-young smiled, revealing a nearly complete set of pearly baby teeth, and ran over to Joon Pyo with outstretched arms. Joon Pyo pulled Seok-young into his arms when he came in range, tightly enfolding him. Joon Pyo blinked back hot tears, as he pressed the toddler into his chest. Joon Pyo held Seok-young there for a moment longer before bringing him back to arm's length and gazing upon his face, a face that so closely resembled his best friend.

* * *

Seok-young had been very shy around Joon Pyo at first, but he was really beginning to warm up to him. Their relationship was sweet, yet Jan Di found it to be rather sad that Seok-young knew Joon Pyo better than Ji Hoo in person. Still, Jan Di was thankful for their bond.

Jan Di recalled that once Seok-young had accidentally called Joon Pyo _Appa_ …

* * *

 _Jan Di felt a twinge in her heart, though she knew it was only a mistake, given that Seok-young saw Joon Pyo so frequently. Joon Pyo was utterly shocked. With a slightly heavy heart, Jan Di corrected her son, "No, Seok-y, this isn't Appa. This is Uncle Joon."_

Jan Di didn't tell Ji Hoo about the slip-up because it would have only hurt him. He would have been understanding, of course, but still saddened. She knew that it would have reminded him of how he'd missed more than half of his son's life so far.

But, Jan Di and Ji Hoo had done their best to ensure their children knew Ji Hoo well. In addition to Jan Di showing them his picture every day and talking about him all the time, Ji Hoo would also talk to Seok-young and Mee-Yon as often as possible over video chat, that is until recently.

Seok-young was always thrilled to talk to his appa, and he would start babbling rapidly, telling his daddy many things that Jan Di couldn't quite make out… But Seok-young and Ji Hoo also had a special bond, and they seemed to understand each other completely.

* * *

"OK, back to bed now, Seok-y," Jan Di reluctantly interrupted the sweet moment.

Joon Pyo glanced to Jan Di and then back to Seok-young. "OK, you listen to your mother now, Seok-young. And stay in your bed!" Joon Pyo pointed a finger at the nearly two-year old boy. Seok-young stared at Joon Pyo, then tightened his little mouth and nodded.

Jan Di took Seok-young by the hand, but he broke free and ran back to Joon Pyo. "Seok-y love Uncle Joon," Seok-young chimed in his ever-so-cute baby voice. Jan Di smiled affectionately at the pair.

Joon Pyo felt his heart being further crushed as he stared down into the large, innocent eyes of Ji Hoo's son, not knowing whether his father was alive or dead. Joon Pyo knelt before Seok-young and motioned for him to come closer. Joon Pyo put on a smile before crushing Seok-young against his chest once more.

"Uncle Joon loves you, too, Seok-young."

 _And I will find your father… I'll make sure he returns home safely to you, if it's the last thing I do… I promise you, Yoon Seok-young and Yoon Mee-Yon!_

Joon Pyo left, and Jan Di felt relief that he'd heard from Ji Hoo, but at the same time, something seemed _off_ … Jan Di could hear her emergency bell resounding within her heart.

* * *

After leaving Jan Di's, Joon Pyo felt completely horrible. So, he decided to call Alex on his way to meet with F2. She had her own special way of putting him at ease. Alex had gone to New York to be with her mother for a while after her father's death and to manage the business. Joon Pyo had been helping her with it remotely for the time being.

Joon Pyo danced around the topic but eventually told Alex everything. That is, everything except his unspoken promise to Ji Hoo to look after Jan Di and the children if anything should happen to him.

If it were to come to that, would Alex understand, he wondered? He hoped that she would, but it really didn't matter. He would fulfill the promise, no matter what... That was not to say that he would necessarily enter into a relationship with Jan Di again or marry her, but he would care for Ji Hoo's family as his own. He immediately felt an awful guilt for even thinking it, and he desperately didn't want to consider such a thing… But, it was something that needed to be acknowledged as a possibility.

Alex was very sympathetic about the situation, and she did her best to reassure Joon Pyo, but she wasn't quite able to make him feel better. No one could right now.

"Is there anything I can do, Joon Pyo?" Alex asked.

"No, it's OK. I got it. Thanks, though."

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern lacing her words.

"Yes," he assured, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Joon Pyo," Alex smiled faintly and ran her fingers along the grooves of the necklace he'd given her.

"Good. And your mother?"

"She's doing better, thank you."

Joon Pyo noticed a hint of loneliness in her voice. "Do you need me to fly out?"

"No, I'm fine. You should…be there for Jan Di right now. I can't imagine how hard of a time she must be having, even though she doesn't know about…," Alex paused.

Joon Pyo released a sharp exhale. "Am I doing the right thing keeping it from her?" he asked.

Alex sighed. "I don't know, Joon Pyo. She's going to find out eventually. You won't be able to keep it from her forever. We can only hope that they find him soon."

Joon Pyo was silent.

"Joon Pyo, I…love you."

"…I love you, too."

* * *

Joon Pyo met with F2 immediately and informed them of the situation. F3 was overwrought and did not plan to take it lying down. They were determined to retrieve Ji Hoo, and they would do whatever it took.

Joon Pyo threatened Yi Jeong not to breathe a word of it to Ga Eul, for it would surely get back to Jan Di. And Joon Pyo was eager to rush off on a rescue mission without another thought or any plan, but F2 was more rational about it. With some effort, F2 calmed Joon Pyo, and they all deliberated on their course of action. Woo Bin immediately informed his people and put them on the mission. Joon Pyo also got Secretary Jung and Secretary Park involved.

Woo Bin, himself, volunteered to go there with members of the Song Clan. Yi Jeong pondered this, as well. Woo Bin stepped in, though, demanding that Yi Jeong stay behind. He had a family to care for, after all. With a heavy heart, Yi Jeong acknowledged that Woo Bin was right but vowed to do all within his power to recover Ji Hoo.

 _A family to care for…_ Thinking of the children and Jan Di, Joon Pyo again became fired up to go and demanded that Secretary Jung prepare his helicopter immediately. Barely restraining him, Woo Bin argued that Joon Pyo should stay behind to look after Jan Di, as Ji Hoo had requested. This struck a chord with Joon Pyo. He cursed and kicked the couch, feeling at a standstill.

Woo Bin spoke with Do-Hyun, who was gung-ho about the mission and an expert in such matters. "Send me there, Prince Song sir!" Do-Hyun eagerly volunteered in Woo Bin's place. "I'll retrieve Master Yoon for you!" Woo Bin and Joon Pyo agreed but prepared to take matters into their own hands if Ji Hoo was not found in a _reasonable_ amount of time.

* * *

A week passed. F3 kept tabs on the mission, but it was taking longer than expected. Joon Pyo felt utterly helpless, and he absolutely despised that feeling, that and _waiting_ … If it took much longer, he would simply go himself, despite his promise, to hell with anyone who tried to stop him.

Jan Di had been throwing herself into her work and the children. She was grateful she had so much going on in her life to keep her busy; it kept her mind from wandering and from missing Ji Hoo like crazy, part of the time at least... If she didn't have her kids and the Clinic, Jan Di didn't think she'd be able to stand it.

Jan Di was still writing to Ji Hoo all the time and simply keeping the letters until she knew where to send them. She'd been told Ji Hoo was sent to another base, but it seemed strange to her that she hadn't been given a forwarding address.

* * *

Another week passed. When the anniversary of their first date, well second, rolled around without word from Ji Hoo, Jan Di felt her loneliness reach its pinnacle. It was unusual to her that he would let the day pass without any communication. _He must be really busy_ …, she thought sadly.

She became very sentimental and started thinking about their marriage and their other anniversaries. Ji Hoo had always been very romantic. He celebrated the day they first met, their first _date_ , their second "real date," their 100-day dating anniversary…. Sometimes he gave her gifts, always meaningful ones, and sometimes he took her to special places.

On their first wedding anniversary, they'd gone to Paris. On the second, they'd celebrated with a special Mommy/Daddy/Seok-young day. On their third anniversary, Ji Hoo had been in the military, but he'd sent her flowers and gifts, including a stuffed otter that he'd found at the base store and one for Mee-Yon, as well.

"Fighting, Jan Di!" she told herself, and she focused upon everything else. But the people closest to her noticed.

* * *

Alex had encouraged Joon Pyo to be there for Jan Di, and he felt he owed it to Ji Hoo. So, one day he showed up at the Clinic in an attempt at whisking Jan Di away for the day, to take her mind and _his_ off it. She protested, saying she had far too much to do and suggesting that he take a look around at all the patients that were waiting there. Dr. Jang wasn't thrilled about the idea either, particularly since the place was packed and it was just the two of them. But noticing Jan Di's stress, Dr. Jang decided that day to hire an assistant, so that she _could_ take some time off now and then.

* * *

Joon Pyo dropped in on Jan Di at the Clinic again a few days later. He had arranged for Jan Di to have the day off, which Dr. Jang had been agreeable to this time. He'd been concerned for Jan Di lately, too. Joon Pyo had also arranged for Jan Di's mother and Kang San to babysit Seok-young and Mee-Yon, a task they eagerly accepted.

Joon Pyo was determined to convince Jan Di to go with him and finally did. He asked Jan Di where she wanted to go for the day, and she chose the temple at Seoraksan, where she and Ji Hoo had gone after the _couples'_ trip to the resort with Joon Pyo and Jae Kyung.

Jan Di and Joon Pyo walked around the temple, paid their respects, and wrote prayers on the wooden tablets. Jan Di wrote a prayer in memory of she and Ji Hoo's child who had been lost but never forgotten, as well as prayers for Seok-young and Mee-Yon to continue to stay healthy and happy, and one for Ji Hoo's safe and speedy return.

Jan Di convinced Joon Pyo to write a prayer, though he argued that he was no good at that sort of thing. Jan Di smiled when Joon Pyo wrote a very simple, yet heartfelt prayer, that Ji Hoo would come home soon to his family.

Jan Di and Joon Pyo stopped at a nearby restaurant for spicy cod stew, at Jan Di's request. While there, the famous Jan Di klutziness struck again when she spilled some of it onto Joon Pyo's jacket. She profusely apologized, but after an initial exasperated ' _aish,_ ' Joon Pyo smiled fondly. _Some things never change…_

* * *

Despite the past few weeks, Jan Di returned home with a smile upon her face. It had been a nice day, she had to admit. A breath of fresh air, even…

Joon Pyo dropped Jan Di off at the house in his cherry red Lotus Elise S. Jan Di bowed and thanked Joon Pyo sincerely for the day. It really had been good for her to get out. Jan Di invited Joon Pyo in, but he politely declined.

"At least let me get that stain out for you!" she motioned to his jacket that she'd tarnished, still feeling quite guilty.

"It's OK. I can just have Butler Lee send it off to be cleaned or get a new one."

Jan Di gaped at Joon Pyo. "Are you kidding me?! Did you forget that you are talking to a former dry-cleaner and a dry-cleaner's daughter?"

* * *

Ji Hoo had wanted to help take care of Jan Di's family financially, but he knew that she would not exactly go for that, so he'd indirectly ensured that their business was successful. _Jan Di's Dry-Cleaning_ had even become a chain now, with Geum Il-Bong and Na Gong-Joo as the owners, mainly managing the big picture operations.

* * *

"Did you hear that, Eomma?!" Jan Di called for her mother, who stepped out of the bedroom, carrying Mee-Yon. Kang San followed with Seok-young trailing behind.

"I heard! Don't you dare send that somewhere else, Goo Joon Pyo-ssi!" Gong-Joo chastised, "We can take care of that for you, no problem!" she exclaimed, waving her free hand.

Jan Di practically wrestled the coat from Joon Pyo, until he relinquished it. Then, she began digging into the pockets.

"What are you doing?!" Joon Pyo exclaimed.

"What do you mean? I'm just making sure your pockets are cleaned out. People always forget to do that."

"Don't do that!" he shouted, louder than intended.

"What's the big deal?" Jan Di asked, as she pulled out a piece of paper that appeared to have been crumpled and then smoothed out again.

"That doesn't belong to you! Give me that!"

"I'm…sorry…," Jan Di mumbled. She began to hand it over to him but noticed something and stopped. "…What's this?"

"It's nothing!" he exclaimed, quickly snatching it away.

Jan Di's brow wrinkled, and she stared out in stunned disbelief, her hand remaining outstretched in the position it was in before the letter was wrenched from it. She would have shrugged it off as just some love letter from Alex or something, if she hadn't noticed Ji Hoo's handwriting. She met Joon Pyo's eyes. "Is it…from Ji Hoo?"

Joon Pyo sharply exhaled and looked away. "Yes."

Jan Di bit down on her lip. Maybe it wasn't her business. The letter _had_ been sent to Joon Pyo after all… But Joon Pyo's reaction, and the way he was so adamant about keeping this particular letter from her was making her morbidly curious.

"Oh, I didn't know you got a letter from him? When did you get it? What did he say?" Jan Di rattled off questions, while Joon Pyo remained deathly silent, looking away. It gave Jan Di an unsettled feeling, and she could feel tiny prickles forming along her arm.

"Um, I know it was sent to you, but…may I…see it? Please…?" She knew it was rude of her to ask, but she had to somehow dismiss the terrible feeling she had.

Joon Pyo sighed and finally looked at her. He hesitated before approaching her and handing over the letter. Jan Di unfolded it, and her eyes skimmed its content. The arm holding the letter dropped defeated at her side. Joon Pyo studied her. She was looking down and was eerily quiet.

"…You…kept this from me…?" she finally muttered in a low voice.

Joon Pyo sighed. "…He asked me to, as you can plainly see. He didn't want you to worry."

Gong-Joo, Kang San, and the kids had all witnessed the ordeal, and were looking on, concerned.

Jan Di's eyes darted back and forth as she processed, her chest beginning to rise and fall, and then she met Joon Pyo's eyes. She nodded, a painful nod, and asked, "Eomma… Could you put the kids to bed, please?"

Gong-Joo's brow furrowed, but she nodded. She carried Mee-Yon and ushered Kang San and Seok-young back to the kids' room.

* * *

Jan Di led Joon Pyo outside of the house before speaking again, "…Why would he ask you to take care of us? Why would he even say something like that?!" she raised her voice, holding out the letter. Joon Pyo took it from her and put it away.

He exhaled and slowly approached Jan Di, standing a foot or so before her. He looked down into her eyes with a sober expression. "It was just a precaution. He was just thinking of the three of you. You know him… He always has to be prepared for any outcome, no matter how ridiculous it may be," Joon Pyo added the last part in attempt at reassurance. Jan Di nodded slowly and glanced away.

"But, you know where he is, right?" she looked to Joon Pyo again, "You said you talked to him…and he's fine…right?" Jan Di was speaking more quickly now, with a slight edge to her tone. She stared desperately into Joon Pyo's eyes for consolation.

He couldn't continue to lie to her face. "No," he admitted, "I…didn't talk to him. And I don't _exactly_ know where he is."

"You… _you_ …lied to me?!" she stared at him in horrified disbelief. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

" _I_ didn't want you to worry, either," Joon Pyo replied simply. Jan Di scoffed, as if this was an unbelievable notion. She was trembling now, whether from shock or rage, Joon Pyo wasn't sure. Perhaps, it was a bit of both. Joon Pyo placed a hand upon his brow and began to pace.

Jan Di was doing her best to be strong, but she couldn't seem to control the involuntary shaking in her extremities. She knew Joon Pyo had been acting strangely before…

"But, you do…know something…about Ji Hoo, right?" she asked and then waited, tense for his response.

Joon Pyo stopped, sighed, and rubbed his neck. Did he have bad news to share? She didn't want to hear if he did, but she needed to know.

"Did something…happen to him?" she demanded. Joon Pyo turned to look at her and took a deep breath.

Jan Di felt like she was outside of her body. Why was he taking so long to say something?

"Tell me now!" Jan Di shouted. She glanced toward the house to see if anyone had heard. She hadn't wanted to have the conversation in front of the kids or Grandfather.

"OK, Jan Di, calm down…," he put one hand on each of her shoulders. She stared up at him, petrified.

Joon Pyo sighed, "I found out where he was sent, but…Ji Hoo is…missing," he finally said.

Jan Di's heart began to flutter wildly, like a trapped butterfly in a net. Why was it suddenly so difficult to get air…?

"…M-m-missing…?" Jan Di stuttered. "What do you mean…missing…?!" _Missing… Missing?!_ She repeated it over and over in her head until it seemed to lose all meaning. _It can't be!_

Joon Pyo released a heavy-laden breath. "He got separated from his unit trying to help someone, and they can't find him now."

It was Jan Di's turn now to pace. "Separated? Where? When? How long has he been… _missing_?" she asked, turning back to him.

"It's been two weeks."

"Two weeks?! When did you find this out?"

"I've known the whole time..."

"How could you…how could you keep this from me?!"

"Mianhae. But I am doing everything I can to find him. We all are, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong, too. We have people on it. He _will_ be found. I'll make sure of it. I promise you."

Jan Di wobbled slightly. Joon Pyo reached out, but she pushed his hand away. "I have to…I have to…check on the kids," she mumbled.

* * *

Jan Di stumbled into the nursery like a zombie, past her mother and brother, who were staring at her. Seok-young and Mee-Yon were sleeping now. She gazed upon their faces. She brushed aside Seok-young's bangs and placed a kiss upon his head. She did the same for Mee-Yon. And then she stood there, staring at them.

Gong-Joo and Kang San approached Jan Di. Gong-Joo touched Jan Di's arm, and she flinched.

"Noona, are you OK?" Kang San asked.

"Yes," she responded immediately, then turned to her mother. "Eomma, could you…watch the kids for a little while longer?"

"Mm," Gong-Joo nodded, a puzzled look crossing her face, "But where are you going, Jan Di-yah?"

"I just…need to go…somewhere," was Jan Di's vague reply.

* * *

Jan Di left the nursery and made her way to the back door. "Where are you going?" Joon Pyo demanded. She ignored him and stepped outside. He captured her wrist. "Where are you going?" he repeated. "Let me go…," Jan Di mumbled in a cold voice. When he didn't release her right away, she pulled herself free and began to steadily walk off. She warned him not to follow her. Joon Pyo exhaled and watched her leave.

Jan Di left the house on foot. The sky was overcast, and Jan Di's head felt just as clouded. As if mirroring her mood, the sky darkened, and it started to rain. It began as a simple sprinkle but became progressively heavier, as did the growing weight upon her heart.

Then, Jan Di began to run, not quite sure where she was running _to_ exactly, but she just felt the need to be moving… The terrible sting of the news she'd just gotten coupled with the guilt of just taking off like that made her want to run even more. She ran faster and faster, as if trying to escape from some terrible monster but being unable to. Her legs felt like jelly; it was amazing they were even holding her up, yet she had a strange surge of adrenaline. She fell once or twice, scuffing her knee and putting a large hole in her new jeans, but she simply got up and carried on.

Jan Di wandered for nearly an hour in the rain. Not knowing where else to turn, she made her way toward the one sanctuary she had always known, the Clinic.

As she approached the warmth of the Clinic, Jan Di's mind began to quiet. She finally felt the adrenaline begin to wear off, and she grew tired. And then the guilt returned. Feeling like the worst mother in the world for taking off like that, Jan Di slowed to a stop. Then, she turned around to head for home.

* * *

Dr. Jang finished up with his paperwork at the Clinic. He grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door, stopping only briefly to pull out his umbrella. As he stepped outside, he nearly collided with Jan Di. "Oh, mianhae… Kiddo, what are you—?"

Dr. Jang stopped short upon seeing Jan Di's appearance. Her hair was tied back and dripping wet, her damp clothing clung to her, and she was white as a sheet. She also seemed to have not even registered his presence. "Kiddo, are you alright?" She walked away from him, muttering that she needed to go home. "Jan Di, what's wrong?"

She didn't respond but continued walking off. "Jan Di!" Dr. Jang called out to her forcefully. When she once again failed to respond, he rushed to her, grabbing her by the crook of the arm. Jan Di stopped, but only because he was holding her back. He held out his umbrella to shelter her from the rain.

"Let me go, please. I have to get home…," she muttered.

"I'll take you," he insisted, as he attempted to lead her toward his car.

"It's OK," she pulled away.

"Don't be stubborn! …Just let me take you."

Dr. Jang caught her arm again and turned her around to face him. He looked into her dark, vacant eyes. She stared back blankly, and then cast her eyes downward.

"What happened?" He gave her arm a gentle squeeze. She simply shook her head, as if to indicate she didn't want to talk about it.

Dr. Jang tightened his jaw. He noticed she was shivering lightly now. "You're soaked! And freezing…," he instinctively began rubbing her arm in a brisk motion, creating friction, and then turned to the other. She stood there, ramrod stiff and staring down at the ground. Suddenly, Jan Di recoiled and embraced herself, realizing that she _was_ a bit cold, but that a man other than her husband had been caressing her.

She finally looked up at Dr. Jang. Her dark eyelashes fluttered a few times before her eyelids closed. Dropping his umbrella, Dr. Jang caught her, barely, as she slipped from consciousness. He carried her into the Clinic and lay her down on a gurney. Dr. Jang covered her with a light blanket. He felt her forehead and then went for a cold compress. Placing it across her forehead, he then folded his arms tight and looked down upon her.

* * *

Dr. Jang prepared to call Jan Di's home to notify them of her whereabouts. Just then, the door to the Clinic slid roughly open. Dr. Jang left Jan Di to notify the person entering that they were closed, only to see Goo Joon Pyo standing in the entryway.

"Oh, Goo Joon Pyo-ssi… I suppose you're looking for Jan Di."

"Yes, is she here?"

Dr. Jang nodded and ushered him into the back, where Jan Di lay on the gurney. Joon Pyo stared somberly down at Jan Di.

"She collapsed after being out in the rain. She seemed to be in a state of exhaustion and shock, and she has a mild fever, probably from being out in the rain."

Joon Pyo tightened his jaw and nodded.

"What happened to her?" Dr. Jang asked, looking to Joon Pyo for explanation. Joon Pyo didn't respond but instead began to lift Jan Di from the gurney.

"Oh, she should probably stay here for a bit to rest," Dr. Jang interjected.

"She can rest better at home."

Dr. Jang tightened his mouth and nodded. "Well, ensure that she rests, drinks plenty of fluids, and keep her body temperature down with—"

"I got it," Joon Pyo cut him off. And without another word, Joon Pyo lifted Jan Di into his arms and carried her out to his car.

* * *

Amidst cries of fear and pain, the sound of shots rang out, steadily growing louder and louder to a deafening crescendo. Women were wailing over the bodies of husbands and children, soldiers were mourning lost brothers, and the scent of gunpowder hung heady in the air, clouded by a thick fog of smoke… Jan Di was suddenly in the midst of a battle. She looked all around her, taking in the surroundings of a thick jungle.

Suddenly, she saw Ji Hoo, and she tried to run to him, but she couldn't move… She reached out, calling his name, but she seemed to have no voice. No one around her seemed to even notice her. Her eyes remained fixed upon Ji Hoo, tending to a young girl who had been injured. Just then, he noticed her and called to her, warning her. Ji Hoo ran to her. There was a loud explosion. Ji Hoo grabbed her around the waist, shielding her with his body, as they were blown back by a tremendous force.

Ji Hoo lay across her, and Jan Di struggled to move. She gently rolled Ji Hoo to the side and leaned over him. His body was motionless, his eyes lifeless. She called his name, repeating it over and over. Hot tears were streaming down her face, as she shook him, trying to somehow will him back to life, but he simply lay there cold... " _Ji Hoo-yah, please…please! No...no…no!"_

* * *

Jan Di tossed in her sleep, whimpering like a child. She awoke mid-shout, bolting upright in her bed, "Ji Hoo-yah, NO!" Breathing heavily, Jan Di turned her head and noticed her mother there beside her.

"Shh, it's OK, Jan Di-yah…," Gong-Joo soothed.

"Eomma?" Jan Di muttered.

Gong-Joo nodded. "Yes, Eomma is here...," she brushed a piece of Jan Di's hair back and then wiped several tears that had escaped. Gong-Joo was not used to seeing her daughter in such a fragile emotional state, and it was quite upsetting.

"Eomma…what happened…?"

"Shh, you passed out, and you had a nightmare. Just rest now."

"So, it was all just a terrible nightmare, then…," she breathed out. Then, her mind wandered. _All of it?_ "So, Ji Hoo is OK… He's not _missing_ …?"

Gong-Joo glanced away. Joon Pyo had filled her in on the situation.

It had been a nightmare, but the horror of her reality quickly returned to Jan Di. Ji Hoo _was_ missing… And she had no idea whether he was alive or dead…

Jan Di twisted the covers between her fingers, staring down at her hands. Gong-Joo tightened her mouth and pulled her daughter into a warm hug. "Eomma…," Jan Di whimpered dismally.

Joon Pyo snuck a glance into the bedroom. He watched as Jan Di's mother comforted her, and then he turned to leave. As he walked out, he pulled out his phone.

"What's the word, Woo Bin? Give me some good news!" Joon Pyo demanded.

* * *

Joon Pyo and F2 assured Jan Di that they were doing everything possible in their power to find Ji Hoo. But, Joon Pyo continued to be conflicted and had nearly gone himself several times.

Jan Di, herself, had contacted the military to inquire about Ji Hoo, fully intending upon remaining calm and collected. They'd been very apologetic about the situation and failing to inform her, through some vague communication error. And they reassured her that they were doing everything possible to retrieve Private Yoon Ji Hoo. Ironically, it was Joon Pyo who calmed Jan Di when she nearly became hysterical, insisting that it wasn't good enough and demanding that they do more.

* * *

Another few days passed by. Jan Di continued to immerse herself in work and in the children, attempting to go about her days like normal. But she felt like she was simply drifting along on an endless sea with no sight of shore. And she didn't care. Well, she did, but only because of her children. They were the _only_ things keeping her going right now, her two bright flickers of light in a dark abyss.

Her friends and family provided their love and support, and Jan Di had been doing her utmost to remain hopeful and positive. " _Any day now, there'll be good news, any day now… I just know it…,"_ she told herself _._ But even a positive attitude and a very hectic schedule could not completely banish her fears and anxieties. And she was constantly assaulted by thoughts and memories of Ji Hoo... It was very distracting, and she'd been making a lot of _mistakes_ lately. She berated herself incessantly for this.

* * *

The days _and_ nights were hard; some extremely so. But Jan Di just kept telling herself that she needed to be strong, for Seok-young and Mee-Yon. It wouldn't do for them to see their mother sad and crying… But, sometimes…when she was alone…she would surrender to the loneliness and despair, and she would cry. It was supposed to be cathartic, or so people said.

* * *

One night, Jan Di was greatly missing Ji Hoo and fearing for his safety. She went to their room, and she prayed for him, as she did every night. Then, she pulled out her box of Ji Hoo letters, as she always did, from under the bed. She grabbed a random one and opened it.

 _"Fun fact about otters, my love… Did you know that they hold paws while they sleep to keep from floating away from each other? I'll never let you float away, my otter… Wow, that was pretty sappy, wasn't it?"_

Jan Di smiled tenderly as she read this part and sniffled. She hadn't thought it sappy at all, but rather very cute and sweet.

 _"But, I do mean that. Happy Anniversary, my lotus! I love you more than you can possibly imagine!"_ Jan Di ran her fingers across the paper.

Her smile quickly faded, and she grew miserable. Why was she torturing herself this way? "Oh, where are you…?" she asked desperately. A few tears sprinkled onto the paper. "Oh!" she quickly wiped them away, not wanting to smudge his precious writing.

Jan Di pulled out the stuffed otter Ji Hoo had sent from inside the box, and she gave the plush semi-aquatic mammal a light squeeze. Mee-Yon slept with hers every night; it comforted her because it smelled like Appa.

 _Ji Hoo is fine; I know he's fine... He has to be_! _I'll be strong… I have to be, right Ji Hoo-yah…?_

A memory forcibly came back to her. She recalled Ji Hoo's words the day before Joon Pyo was to wed Jae Kyung…

* * *

 _"Ever since I met you, I wanted only one thing, for you to be happy…and not cry… Just like the day we first met, smiling brightly…," Ji Hoo said, as he gazed out the window of the restaurant on Jeju Island, his back to her. He turned and approached her, continuing,_ _"After tomorrow comes, I'm afraid you won't be able to smile again…and that scares me…"_

 _Jan Di took a deep breath, and with a heavy heart she put on her bravest smile._ _"Don't worry. I can smile… I will smile… Because you are looking out for me, Sunbae…"_

 _She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. "Ahh, the salty sea air must have gotten to me…"_

 _He approached and sat down beside her. Holding out his handkerchief, he prepared to wipe the tears away once again. But, she brushed it aside, "I'm fine." The gesture seemed to shock and even…hurt him._

 _"My tears are so used to being wiped away by you, Sunbae…that's why they keep falling like this…"_

 _Ji Hoo said nothing but pulled back the handkerchief, clenching it tightly between his fingertips._

* * *

Jan Di felt a tear roll down her face. She quickly wiped it away. "I won't give up on you, Ji Hoo-yah! I know you'll come back to me. I'll be brave. I'll smile for you, my firefighter, and for our children...I promise!"

Despite her promise to be brave, the tears returned, at first as a light sprinkle and then a heavy downpour… And they continued to fall, like an endless spring rain. And before Jan Di knew it, her body was shuddering violently. She collapsed onto her bed in a ball, embracing the stuffed otter and still clutching the letter.

Perhaps hearing the emergency bell, Seok-young climbed out of his crib and snuck into the master bedroom, only to find his eomma quietly sobbing into her pillow. Jan Di glanced up and noticed him staring at her, his hands clasped in front of him. Seok-young was old enough now to realize that something was very wrong, and his sadness was evident.

Seok-young asked if Eomma was OK, with a slight pout on his features, and Jan Di beckoned her mini firefighter into the bed with her. She gave him a loving smile and cuddled him. Then, she kissed his forehead once, twice, telling him that everything was fine and that Eomma had just gotten something in her eye.

Jan Di realized she needed to be more careful; she needed to be stronger, so as not to hurt her children. And she vowed that she wasn't going to let herself cry anymore, no matter how miserable she became…

* * *

Several days later, Jan Di and Dr. Jang were working at the Clinic. Dr. Jang watched Jan Di with a heavy heart, as she went about her day. He watched her treat patients with a pleasant yet _broken_ smile. Although she put on a good front, he could read her well enough to know that she was in agony. And he couldn't stand to see it. The dark circles under her eyes indicated she hadn't been sleeping well. She hadn't been eating much, either, as far as he could tell. He rarely saw her eat anyway; she used to eat anything in sight, and she'd grown thinner.

Dr. Jang wondered if perhaps he should take her somewhere, to try to get her mind off whatever was bothering her. He assumed it had something to do with Dr. Yoon, although she wouldn't say.

* * *

Dr. Jang left for 20 minutes and returned with take-out. He pulled Jan Di aside by the wrist.

"Seonsaengnim, what are you doing?" she asked, as he sat her down in a chair at Grandfather's old desk that he was currently occupying. He took a seat behind the desk across from her.

"Eat," Dr. Jang demanded, pointing to the food he'd spread out across the table.

"But, I'm not very—" she began.

"Eat," he reiterated, cutting her off.

Jan Di sighed and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. She began poking at the food. Dr. Jang covered his mouth with his hand and watched her closely. She glanced up and met his eyes.

He folded his arms and began staring at her expectantly. So, she popped a bite into her mouth and began to slowly chew. While she chewed, she watched him _watching her_ closely, waiting for her to take another bite.

"Are you _really_ going to watch me eat, Seonsaengnim?" she asked, incredulous, "It's _creepy_ ," she added in an attempt at discouraging him.

"If I must… Do I _need_ to watch you in order to make sure you eat?" he asked.

"No. That's not necessary," she said shortly.

"Well, you have to eat, Jan Di, or you're going to faint, again…."

"I _have_ been eating…"

"Oh _really_?" he raised his voice slightly. " _I_ haven't seen it lately."

She grumbled a response he couldn't quite make out. "Fine," she said, shoving another bite into her mouth.

Dr. Jang sighed, "So, are you ready to talk about it?" he asked.

Jan Di simply shook her head. She _definitely_ did not want to talk about it; she couldn't even stand to think about it. She just wished it would all go away…

"Jan Di, I'm concerned."

She stared blankly at him.

"What's going on? Do you want to explain why your appetite has greatly decreased, or why you're always so down, or why you are wandering out in the rain and fainting?"

"It's nothing," she replied, looking away.

"Nothing, _really_ …? Are you depressed?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Do you need to pay a visit to my ex-wife?"

"Certainly not!"

"I know you must miss your husband…," Dr. Jang said. Jan Di blinked and looked away once more.

"Have you not heard from him?"

"…No," she admitted, fighting back tears.

Dr. Jang tightened his mouth. "Well, I'm sure you will soon." Jan Di simply nodded. She wasn't so sure, but Dr. Jang didn't know the situation and she really did not want to explain right now.

Dr. Jang paused, "…Well, if you decide you want to talk, I'm here. But you do need to start taking better care of yourself… If not for you, then do it for your kids. How will you care for them if you are too weak from hunger and sleep deprivation?"

This struck a chord with Jan Di.

"And you need to stop playing in the rain," Dr. Jang teased, in attempt at eliciting a smile from her, but she barely reacted.

* * *

That evening, Jan Di returned home. Joon Pyo had stopped by to check in. After looking in on Seok-young and Mee-Yon, Jan Di and Joon Pyo returned to the living room, only to see two uniformed officers approaching the back door.

Jan Di stopped dead in her tracks. "Joon Pyo…," she mumbled shakily, "…What are they doing here?"

Joon Pyo was likewise caught off-guard. The military didn't normally make personal visits unless a soldier had died. "I don't know. Go check on the kids. I'll go see what they want," he made his way resolutely to the door. Joon Pyo didn't like the look of this. And he'd vowed to protect Jan Di at any cost.

Joon Pyo intercepted the officers outside. Rather than leaving the room, Jan Di remained there, watching and lightly trembling in terrible anticipation. She couldn't hear what was being said, but Joon Pyo took an aggressive step forward and grabbed one of the soldiers by the collar.

Jan Di quickly exited the house and demanded that Joon Pyo stop. He reluctantly released the soldier. Jan Di stood before Joon Pyo and the soldiers. She was doing her best to stand tall and strong, though she was terrified of what they had to say. But, she wouldn't be a coward. She would face it head-on, whatever they had to say. She needed to hear the truth for herself, rather than having it sugarcoated or being lied to by a well-meaning friend. She murmured a silent prayer and greeted the soldiers.

The soldiers approached Jan Di and bowed, greeting her with the utmost respect. They informed her that they were from her husband's unit. Jan Di felt outside of her body, and she began to tremble involuntarily, as they informed her of the circumstances, that they had _not_ been able to locate Ji Hoo and that, for now, they needed to pull out of the location for the safety of the other men involved. The soldiers apologized profusely after basically telling her that they were giving up on him.

Jan Di didn't know what to feel. So many emotions were rolling around within her. She was heartbroken and furious and so many other things that she couldn't pinpoint right now. It just didn't seem real to her… It couldn't possibly be real! In her head, she pleaded for it to all be a terrible, terrible nightmare. And she would give _anything_ to wake up in Ji Hoo's arms right now…

* * *

The next day, Dr. Jang had the day off, and he couldn't stop thinking about Jan Di. Something was very wrong with her, but he didn't know what. He needed to figure it out, but she refused to talk to him. Perhaps he could seek out other sources of information. He'd been so worried about her being on her own today, even though the new doctor was there. He'd wanted to drop by the Clinic to check in, but he forced himself not to. Part of the reason for that was that his feelings for her had begun to resurface and intensify, and he thought it best to keep his distance right now.

Dr. Jang thought he had his feelings for Jan Di under control and had long since banished them. But, after his recent breakup with Soo Wan, and particularly after that night in the rain, Dr. Jang found himself thinking about Jan Di often. All he'd wanted to do that night was to hold her, comfort her… These days, he'd been fixated… He yearned so much to see her smile again, to see her happy again…

Dr. Jang exhaled sharply and decided to distract himself with paperwork. He went for his briefcase but realized he'd forgotten it…at the Clinic.

* * *

Jan Di had assured Joon Pyo that she was fine, but it was clear to him that she was not. How could she possibly be…? But Joon Pyo had assured _her_ that he would _never_ give up on Ji Hoo, as the military had. And he would personally search for him until he was found. Joon Pyo _promised_ to bring Ji Hoo back to her. He didn't know if it was a promise he could fulfill, but he would either succeed or die trying.

Joon Pyo immediately spoke with Woo Bin and Secretary Jung. Though Secretary Jung protested, Joon Pyo's was unrelenting. His mind was made up and could never be changed, so Joon Pyo's helicopter was on standby. But first, Joon Pyo needed to see Jan Di. He tried the house, but she wasn't home. Grandfather and the nanny informed him that she was working late at the Clinic.

* * *

Jan Di had told Joon Pyo that she was _fine_. She was anything but fine, though. Dr. Jang had been off that day, and she'd sent the other doctor home early for the evening. Jan Di wanted to be alone. She finished with her last patient of the day, did some paperwork, and then she decided to do a little cleaning before returning home.

Jan Di refused to entertain the notion that something terrible had happened to Ji Hoo. She just couldn't accept that. It was unthinkable, and if she even _considered_ it as a possibility she would completely fall apart. She pushed the broom around the room in a daze, as memories of Ji Hoo, in this very place, came crashing into her like waves against a rocky shore.

* * *

She recalled the first time Ji Hoo had joined Grandfather and her at the Clinic. She'd forced him to serve the patients tea while she held a young child. The patients had complimented him, the women calling him handsome and saying he'd make a perfect son-in-law. She recalled standing by, as he entertained the rambunctious children and their parents with a harmonica. She could still hear the bouncy melody in her head.

Then, she recalled the times he'd comforted her there… She recalled him catching her by the wrist and apologizing for losing his cool with Joon Pyo after his memory loss.

* * *

 _"How long did you wait outside? Your hands are_ _ **freezing**_ _...,"_ she said, with tender exasperation. She took Ji Hoo's hand between both of her smaller hands and began rubbing to produce heat. He looked up at her.

 _"What is cold is…your heart. You don't have to pretend to be strong around me,"_ he said.

 _"I'm not pretending. It's because you're next to me… Your being here gives me strength,"_ she replied.

* * *

And it was true. He had always given her bonus strength, refilling her supply when it was nearing empty. Even now, _somehow_...she could feel his borrowed strength in this room. It was like his essence was there…reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

But how could it be?! If he was gone…no, it was a notion that she refused to accept! She refused to give up on him. She wanted so desperately to remain strong for Mee-Yon and Seok-young and for _him_ , but her strength was quickly failing her…

* * *

Amidst these thoughts, Dr. Jang walked in.

"Hey Kiddo…," he greeted from behind her.

She seemed hyper-focused upon her task, and she didn't respond to him. "Jan Di? …Jan Di?" he repeated, trying to gain her attention. She finally turned but looked straight through him, without a word.

"What's wrong?" he asked helplessly. She cast her eyes to the floor, looking utterly _broken_.

" _Please_ , tell me what's been bothering you…I want to help you," Dr. Jang urged, approaching her slowly.

"You can't…," Jan Di replied, and then her shoulders began to shudder. She dropped the broom she'd been holding and buried her face in her hand. Without another thought, Dr. Jang pulled Jan Di into his arms, crushing her tightly against his chest.

She released the torrent she'd been suppressing and began sobbing, loudly and violently, into Dr. Jang's chest. "I promised I wouldn't do this…," she lamented.

"Do what?" he asked gently, holding her tight. She didn't respond, only continued to cry. He ventured a bit further and stroked her hair, whispering, "Shh, it's OK…it's OK…" He didn't ask her again what was wrong; he simply held her.

* * *

Jan Di was not in her right mind. She could feel a pair of strong arms surrounding her. Déjà vu washed over her; it all seemed so familiar somehow. _Ji Hoo…,_ she thought, closing her eyes. Had it all been a horrible nightmare? Was he really there with her right now? Or, was she simply imagining it? Another one of her memories, perhaps… She sunk into him and instinctively reached out to wrap her arms around his back, tightening her grip and wrinkling his shirt between her fingers.

* * *

Dr. Jang was shocked that Jan Di had allowed him to hold her like this and even more so that she had returned the embrace… She was obviously _lonely_ … And he was lonely, too, since his break-up with Soo-Won. Though he knew it was all wrong, and it broke his heart to see her in such a state, having her there in his arms was _heavenly_ , experiencing the warmth of her, the sweet scent of her hair, the feel of her body pressed close to his… He knew it wouldn't last, but he would allow himself the guilty pleasure of enjoying it just a bit longer…

* * *

They remained like that for another moment before Jan Di came to her senses. _It's not him_ , she finally realized, and she pulled back, dropping her arms to her sides. Dr. Jang was staring down at her, with a look of concern and _something else_ upon his face. He placed his hands upon her upper arms, quietly staring at her for what seemed like an eternity. She looked up at him, still slightly dazed. Then, she saw him lean in…

* * *

Dr. Jang felt his head dip, and he was leaning in, closer and closer to Jan Di's lips. _What am I doing? This isn't right!_ But, it was as if his body had a mind of its own. It was not listening to the logical demands of his head. He felt as though he were watching himself on a screen, helplessly shouting, " _You idiot, stop this immediately!"_

Something finally clicked within him, and he managed to pull himself back from the brink. It was all wrong… She was a _married_ woman, who was clearly hurting… And he refused to take advantage of that. Upon returning to his senses, he stopped himself.

* * *

Jan Di was staring at him now, he realized, with a _horrified_ expression on her face. She was holding up her hands to keep him at bay, but he still had a hold of her arms. "Seonsaengnim, wh-what…what are you doing?!" she demanded, looking bewildered.

"I, uh…I don't know. I didn't mean to… Jan Di, I'm so sorry…," he stammered, his eyes begging for her forgiveness.

Jan Di immediately wrenched herself free from Dr. Jang's embrace and ran off. Dr. Jang cursed himself and slumped onto the bench, burying his face in his hands. _Ugh_ , _I'm such a moron…_

* * *

Joon Pyo had arrived at the Clinic in time to see Jan Di ripping herself from Dr. Jang's arms, only to rush out of the Clinic past him without stopping. Dr. Jang was sitting on the bench of the Clinic now. Joon Pyo clenched his fist, tightened his jaw, and walked in.

"What the hell were you doing?" Joon Pyo demanded.

Dr. Jang looked up, slapping his hands against his knees. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know," Joon Pyo stated, as he slowly approached.

Dr. Jang sighed and rose from his seat. "I wasn't doing anything...," but then he looked away, still guilt-ridden.

"The hell you weren't!" Joon Pyo shouted, his breathing escalated, "I warned you before about interfering…"

"I wasn't interfering…"

"I know that you're in love with Jan Di. You'd take advantage of this situation, you bastard?!"

"I don't even know what the situation is!" Dr. Jang shouted in frustration. "All I know is she was upset. She needed comfort, so I was… _comforting_ her...that's all!" But even Dr. Jang didn't believe that his actions had been completely innocent.

"It's not _your_ place to _comfort_ her, dammit!"

"And whose place is it?! Yours?!" Dr. Jang shouted back. The two men were standing tensely face-to-face now.

Joon Pyo's chest was rising and falling heavily, and he was glaring at Dr. Jang. "My best friend could be _dead_ right now…that's the least of my worries, you bastard!" Joon Pyo delivered a swift punch to Dr. Jang's face, knocking him to one knee.

With reddened eyes and heaving chest, Joon Pyo glared down at Dr. Jang. Dr. Jang touched his already swelling cheek and stared up at Joon Pyo, more in shock from his words than his fist. "What?! …What do you mean Dr. Yoon could be _dead_?"

 _So, that's what has been bothering her…_

When Joon Pyo said nothing, Dr. Jang repeated his question, rising to his feet. Joon Pyo did not explain his statement further, but rather warned, "Just, stay the hell away from her! She's vulnerable right now, and she doesn't need some bastard taking advantage of that!"

"I would _never_ take advantage of her!" Dr. Jang defended, though he knew that he had been very close to doing just that.

Joon Pyo turned from him to leave, but Dr. Jang grabbed him by the arm. Joon Pyo violently shook it off. "Don't touch me!" he seethed, "I made a promise to my best friend that I would take care of his family if he couldn't, and I fully intend to keep that promise… I'm going to be leaving for a little while. I'm going to find him _myself_. If you ever pull any shit like that with Jan Di again, I'll _kill_ you!"

Joon Pyo's words dripped venom. They exchanged one last tense stare, and Joon Pyo stormed out. After Joon Pyo left, Dr. Jang stumbled over to the bench again.

Perhaps he had been taking advantage a little… But, he hadn't intended to… He'd only wanted to _comfort_ Jan Di because he couldn't stand to see that despairing look upon her pretty face… But then, when she embraced him back and looked into his eyes like that…he'd felt drawn in by some powerful force…and he'd allowed his emotions to overtake him. Though she never would have allowed it, he'd barely restrained himself from attempting to kiss her…

That was enough to make him feel like a huge jerk, but now, finding out that Dr. Yoon could be _dead_ …he felt like the worst person in the world… He had deserved that sobering punch, and then some… Dr. Jang slumped onto the bench and dropped his head to his hands. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

 _To Be Concluded..._

 **A/N: I purposely kept the location a secret and I wanted to keep the suspense going, but I hope this wasn't too confusing. Thanks for your support!**


	24. Yearning Hearts Part III

**A/N: The LAST chapter is here! I hope you all enjoy it.  
**

 **jewels'n'water: Thank you! I'm glad you are interested, and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Ferme: Closed, in French**

Dr. Jang arrived at the hospital and made his way resolutely to the psychiatry department, as if on an important mission. He strode right past the mousy girl at the desk and up to Dr. Baek's office door.

"Oh, Dr. Jang, please wait!" the receptionist called out.

He turned back to look at her over his shoulder, "Is Dr. Baek in session?" he asked.

"No, but let me at least tell her you're here," she said, poising a finger over the button on the phone.

"It's fine. I'll take responsibility," he rapped steadily on the door, until Dr. Baek came out.

"Gyeong," she looked up at him in surprise, "What are you—?"

"Can I talk to you…?" he interjected.

Noticing the somber look upon his face and his puffy, bruising eye, she assumed this was an emergency. She ushered him into her office.

"What happened to you?" Dr. Baek demanded, as she motioned for him to take a seat on the couch. "I'll get to that…," he began.

Dr. Baek went for an ice pack. She brought it back and placed it on his eye. "Here…," she said softly, "…keep this on it."

Dr. Jang held the ice pack against his cheek, feeling rather ridiculous. He exhaled sharply. "…I have a problem. I did something really stupid…" Dr. Baek fought back the urge to make a sarcastic comment. She kept a straight, sympathetic face.

Dr. Jang rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I uh don't know how much you usually charge for this stuff, but…"

She waved him off. "Well, I charge quite a bit for this _stuff_ ," she gave a short laugh, "But, for me to talk to you as a therapist would be a huge conflict of interest. I can talk to you as a friend for free, though."

* * *

After some initial hemming and hawing, Dr. Jang informed his ex-wife of his near-kiss with Jan Di and the punch he'd taken from Goo Joon Pyo. Guilt immediately slammed into him like a freight train, and he buried his head in his hands. "Ahh, I thought I had my feelings under control… What have I done?!" he lamented, "I'm such an idiot! I screwed up everything!"

"Gyeong, it's OK… It was a moment of weakness; it happens. You apologized, and you didn't actually do anything... It may be awkward for awhile, but this is repairable…"

"Yea, how? And I didn't do _anything…?_ I tried to kiss my married co-worker!"

"Well, yes…it is a serious thing, not to be taken lightly…," Dr. Baek put a finger to her lips.

"Ahh, and I nearly made a move on a woman whose husband may be dead!" he exclaimed.

Dr. Baek gaped. "What?"

Dr. Jang immediately realized his insensitivity. He'd investigated further after Goo Joon Pyo's comment and found out about Dr. Yoon's status, but Mi-Kyung was clearly not aware.

"What…did you just say…?" she asked in a shaky voice.

He studied her. Her chest began to rise and fall, as she stared out ahead and fidgeted with her hands. Dr. Jang released a heavy sigh. _I'm really on a roll..._ "I'm sorry, Mi-Kyung…I guess you didn't know, but…Dr. Yoon is missing in action."

"Wh-what?" she stammered again, as if she hadn't heard him correctly or couldn't seem to process it. She put one hand over mouth; her other trembled lightly in her lap. With a gentle sigh, Dr. Jang reached out for her small, delicate hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm so sorry, Mi-Kyung… I'm sure he'll be OK," he attempted to reassure her.

It seemed rather ridiculous that he should be comforting his ex-wife over another man, a _married_ man, but his heart went out to her. After all, he could empathize.

She swallowed hard and nodded. Then she turned to Dr. Jang. "…You were right about me," she said, "…I…have developed some feelings for Yoon Ji Hoo."

He nodded. "I know... We're pretty pathetic, huh?" Dr. Jang joked half-heartedly, giving her hand another squeeze.

Dr. Baek nodded, still dazed, and angry with herself for needing to work so hard to fight back tears. Dr. Jang gazed upon her tenderly before asking, "Feel like going out and getting drunk?"

Dr. Baek stared at him, horrified. "No, certainly not!" she paused, "…It's not healthy to deal with your emotions by indulging in alcohol…that won't solve your problems."

Dr. Jang gave her a wry smile, "Well, then what about talking about it? That's _healthy_ , right? How about we just discuss our mutual pathetic-ness over dinner?" he stared at her in wait for her response.

Dr. Baek pondered this for a long moment before giving an ever so faint smile, "OK… Yeah, that'd be nice."

* * *

After running out on Dr. Jang, Jan Di sought refuge in her best friend. Ga Eul had been very supportive of Jan Di since she'd found out about Ji Hoo being missing. Ga Eul had been a shoulder for Jan Di to lean on, to cry on, whatever she needed… Though, it was initially forced upon Jan Di. Ga Eul knew that Jan Di always tried to bear the weight of everything on her own, but when it got too rough, Jan Di finally accepted Ga Eul's help.

Ga Eul had long talks with Jan Di; they even stayed over at each other's homes a few times, and they spent time together. They would take their kids to the park together; they would go out for shopping and girl fun. Yi Jeong had even offered to watch the children a few times.

* * *

Ga Eul had initially been fired up about F3 keeping Ji Hoo's disappearance a secret, and it had caused a small argument between her and Yi Jeong.

 _"How could you keep this from me?" Ga Eul demanded of her husband when she first found out from Jan Di._

 _"Jagiya…," Yi Jeong began gently," Joon Pyo asked me to. He didn't want Jan Di to worry or be upset."_

 _Ga Eul scoffed and shoved Yi Jeong in the arm. "You F4, always sticking together and doing whatever you want…," she sighed, "I understand Joon Pyo wanting to protect Jan Di… And I don't want Jan Di to be hurt as much as anyone, but that is the kind of information a wife needs to know about her husband!"_

 _Ga Eul placed her hands upon her small hips. "If something happened to you…," she didn't even want to think about it, and she felt moisture forming at the thought, "…I would want to know about it, no matter how much it would devastate me."_

 _"Jagiya...," Yi Jeong spoke tenderly and approached her. Ga Eul was crying now. She'd become too emotional at the thought of Jan Di's pain and her rhetorical scenario of losing Yi Jeong._

 _"Oh, my poor Jan Di…," Ga Eul lamented, and Yi Jeong wrapped his arms around her. "I know, Jagiya…, I know, but I promise you, we will find him."_

 _She pulled back slightly, Yi Jeong still holding her arms, "How can you be so sure?" Ga Eul stared up with wide, dark chocolate eyes._

 _"Well, because we will never give up…," Yi Jeong's voice was firm but gentle as a spring breeze. He didn't know if they would find Ji Hoo alive or dead; he desperately hoped and prayed that they found him alive, but they would never stop until they retrieved him. Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul tenderly on the forehead. She sniffed and snuggled deep into Yi Jeong's chest._

* * *

A few days later, Jan Di sat with Ga Eul on the couch in the So household. Seok-young and Mee-Yon were playing with the twins, while Yi Jeong did paperwork for the museum in his study.

Yi Jeong lightly rubbed his temple and leaned back in his enormous leather chair. He'd thought that work would take his mind off Ji Hoo's status, as well as the fact that he was not able to be there and knew nothing about what was going on. But, he was completely unable to focus.

Yi Jeong stepped out of his study, "How are you doing, Jan Di-yah?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Jan Di released a heavy sigh. "I'm OK, Yi Jeong Sunbae…," she replied, which was a complete lie, "Have you heard anything from anyone?"

"Not much. I've tried to keep in touch with Joon Pyo and Woo Bin as best I can, but the signal there is very weak."

Jan Di nodded, while staring off across the room. Ga Eul rested her hand upon her friend's shoulder.

Ga Eul convinced Jan Di to stay for dinner, and she tried to get Jan Di to spend the night, but Jan Di insisted that she needed to go home and check on Grandfather. Ga Eul made Jan Di promise before she left that they would take their kids to the park together the next day.

* * *

After Jan Di left, Yi Jeong approached Ga Eul and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He buried his face in her hair and took in the scent of her coconut shampoo.

"How are you doing, Yobo?" Ga Eul asked, knowing that this had not been easy for her husband either.

He smiled faintly against her hair. "I'm alright, Jagiya," he replied, a hint of sadness to his tone, "Thank you for your concern…"

She nodded slowly, and he turned her around to face him. He placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead and wrapped her up tight.

* * *

Dr. Jang and Dr. Baek met at a local restaurant/bar a few blocks from the hospital.

"Why did you choose this place?" Dr. Baek asked, suspiciously, as he led her in.

He smirked, "I always liked it, that's all."

Dr. Baek glanced around the venue and was assaulted by memories. This restaurant was where they'd gone on their first date…

It was the nicest restaurant that was close to the hospital. It was unassuming, intimate, not fancy, but the food was good. Dr. Baek thought back fondly on that night. It had been a lovely evening, but then he'd been paged away. It was the first of many nights that were ended early, but regardless, she'd enjoyed herself.

Dr. Baek and Dr. Jang ordered an appetizer, and Dr. Jang ordered a scotch. Feeling rather down herself, Dr. Baek gave the waiter an "I'll have what he's having."

"Scotch? You don't drink scotch…," Dr. Jang commented, as Dr. Baek took a sip of the drink that had been placed before her. Her face immediately twisted in disgust, "Ohh, that's terrible!"

Dr. Jang chuckled, "But it does the trick." He watched her, as she took tiny sips of it, and he commented that it was not meant to be drunk like that.

"Look at me, drinking after I made a big fuss about it…," Dr. Baek mumbled.

"No one's perfect," Dr. Jang muttered, holding his glass at his lips.

Dr. Baek took a large gulp of the liquor.

He glanced over at her, "You don't drink it that way, either," he warned her to slow down, fearing she'd be sloppy drunk before the entrée arrived.

"I wonder what he'd think of me now…," she mused.

Dr. Jang tightened his jaw, "What is it about him, anyway?" He felt rather disrespectful, considering the circumstances, but he needed to know.

"…I don't know. He's just…so… _different_ from any other man I've ever met," she said with a faint smile.

It wasn't what Dr. Jang had expected. "That's _it_?"

"Well, I don't know, he just has this… _presence_ …in addition to his other good qualities, like…," she continued.

Dr. Jang rolled his eyes. "OK, OK…I got it," he mumbled. Dr. Baek had ordered another drink and started on it. He put a hand to her wrist and forced her to put the glass down.

Dr. Jang exhaled sharply. "Though I was jealous of Dr. Yoon, I truly do hope he returns safely…"

"Me, too…," Dr. Baek nodded and took another sip, regardless. She glanced over at Dr. Jang, still holding her glass.

"What is it that drew you to Jan Di?" Dr. Baek asked.

"Well, I'd rather not say…."

"OK, you don't have to..."

Dr. Jang scoffed at himself and took a large gulp of his scotch. "Fine. Honestly, she reminded me of you…"

Dr. Baek's lips parted, and she was silent. She decided to leave that alone. "So, what should we do about this problem we both seem to have?" Dr. Baek asked.

"Hey, you're the therapist! You tell me!" he gave a throaty, sarcastic laugh.

Dr. Baek smiled faintly.

"What would you tell a patient who came in with this problem?" he asked.

"Well, I'd help them to explore what they were truly feeling for the person...be it infatuation, lust…or whatever; it's not often truly _love_ … I'd help them to explore what drew them to the person in the first place and what they hope to achieve by pursuing this person… And then I'd remind them to consider the consequences of their actions…"

Dr. Jang nodded. He'd already experienced some of those _consequences_ she spoke of…

Dr. Jang suddenly switched gears, "…What went wrong with _us…_?" he mused, more to himself.

"Us? You know the answer to that," she said, without looking at him.

"I think we just gave up…"

Perhaps that was true, but Dr. Baek decided it best to change the subject. "So, what happened with Soo Wan, then?" she asked, though she had a pretty good idea.

"Oh, the usual."

"Not making her a priority?"

"Well, that was part of it, but I really tried to this time. I feel like I'm finally in a place where I can balance work and my personal life, but…well, I guess I have been spending a lot more time at the Yoon Clinic since former President Yoon's heart attack."

Dr. Baek nodded and listened closely.

"…Soo Wan was jealous," he finally said, finishing off his drink.

"I was spending a lot of time at the Clinic with Jan Di, and…she was jealous," he exhaled. "I tried to reassure her, but she saw right through me… Guess I really screwed that one up, huh? Well, it was nice while it lasted," he said casually.

Dr. Baek pursed her lips. "Sometimes it's much easier for others to see what we can't see in ourselves… You saw right through me and noticed my feelings for Yoon Ji Hoo, even before I acknowledged them."

He scoffed. "Well, you were pretty transparent."

She gaped at him.

"But then again, I know you… We were married for five years, after all. I _know_ you…"

"Yea, I suppose you do."

* * *

Dr. Jang and Dr. Baek had dinner, dessert, and talked a lot, over more drinks. Despite Dr. Jang trying to keep her under control, Dr. Baek left the restaurant stumbling. He caught her around the waist when she nearly fell off the curb in her heels. "Oops," she giggled.

Dr. Jang grinned and shook his head. "I'll take you home."

"Thank you for the evening," Dr. Baek muttered, when they arrived at her door. Dr. Jang nodded. He held her arms to steady her.

"Shi Woo is with your parents?" he asked, wanting to confirm that their son would not be subjected to a very tipsy version of his mother walking in.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled, leaning into him slightly and staring up at him with a dazed look upon her face. Perhaps she had misunderstood the reason for his question…

She almost looked as though she wanted him to kiss her, but Dr. Jang had been burned by that one before. He didn't trust his ability to read a woman's signs, nor his judgment, lately…

And not to mention, if he pulled anything funny with her, his ex-wife would _kill_ him the next day when she returned to her senses.

So, he simply said goodnight and drew back his hands. Before he could react, she grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him closer, pressing her lips to his. He gave in and succumbed to the kiss, moving his lips slowly, steadily over hers.

And then, she passed out against him. Dr. Jang sighed heavily and supported her, while opening the door. He carried her inside and to her bed. He placed her in the bed and covered her. Then, Dr. Jang brushed aside her hair. He gazed down upon her for a moment before preparing to leave.

Then, Dr. Jang turned back, concerned about leaving her in such a state. So, he took up residence in an armchair in her room. As he leaned back in the chair, he noticed a photo on her dresser. It was a picture of their family, the _three_ of them, Mi-Kyung, Shi Woo, and himself. He picked up the photo and stared at it. "Why does she still have this up?"

* * *

 _The funeral was traditional. Ji Hoo was placed in a casket behind a partition. In front of it, there was a photo of him, decorated with a black ribbon. And on the small table were flowers and incense. Fellow mourners filtered in and out, offering envelopes of money and expressing their sorrow to Jan Di for her loss._

 _Jan Di's family and friends were all there to mourn by her side. Jan Di hadn't wanted to expose the children to it, but she brought them to briefly say goodbye before sending them home with her parents. They didn't fully comprehend it, but she had explained to them that Appa was in a very beautiful place now._

 _Jan Di's family and friends took turns sitting with her, talking to her, reminiscing, and doing their best to reassure her. She barely registered any of it. By the evening of the first day, she was slumped down against the wall in the large hall, staring out in a daze._

 _After the three day funeral period, Ji Hoo was laid to rest next to his parents in a small ceremony. Seok-young and Mee-Yon stood beside Jan Di and Grandfather, all dressed in black, and clutching Jan Di's hand._

 _F3 was greatly struggling over Ji Hoo's loss, particularly Joon Pyo, but Jan Di herself was barely hanging on by a thread…_

* * *

 _An excruciating year passed, and Jan Di remained broken. So many things still reminded her of Ji Hoo, so many places, and she was often and unexpectedly assaulted by memories, thoughts, feelings…_

 _Jan Di's mother had a talk with her one day, telling her it was unhealthy to mourn for so long. She began heavily hinting that Jan Di needed to look for a new father for the children, which infuriated Jan Di._

 _How could she think it was that easy?! Did she think that someone as amazing and special as Ji Hoo came along every day?! Did she think someone's soulmate could simply be replaced?! Jan Di couldn't even begin to fathom the idea of being with someone else…_

* * *

It was then that Jan Di awoke, in the middle of the night, shouting. She bolted upright and gripped the sheets hard between her fists, still fighting to calm her rapid breath and pounding heart. She was soaked through Ji Hoo's white button-up, and she could also feel wetness upon her cheeks.

It took her a moment to realize that it had just been an extremely horrible **nightmare** _…_

Jan Di buried her face in her hands, digging her fingers into her forehead, and attempting to banish the horrific images of attending Ji Hoo's funeral. She clutched at the lotus necklace that hung around her neck, as she fought to steady the pounding in her chest and ease the ache in her heart of imagining life without him.

 _Oh God…it felt so real!_

* * *

A few days had passed since the military called off the search for Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo had gone himself. And Jan Di hadn't heard anything. But there was still hope… Joon Pyo, Woo Bin, and their men were out there now looking for Ji Hoo.

Jan Di tossed aside the sheets. She quickly threw on a clean shirt, still fighting to steady her ragged breath. Then, she heard the sound of Mee-Yon's cry from the next room. She rushed into the babies' room. Mee-Yon was wailing now, while Seok-young remained still and sleeping. Like his father, he could sleep through a stampede.

Jan Di went for a new bottle and gave it to Mee-Yon. She stuck it in her mouth and began sucking.

"You need to get off the bottle soon, Mee-Yon," Jan Di said with a wry smile. She stroked Mee-Yon's fuzz and whispered comforting words to her. "I'm sorry, my precious girl. Eomma is so sorry for waking you…" Jan Di hummed a lullaby Ji Hoo had once played for her.

* * *

Having heard the commotion, Grandfather rushed into the nursery as quickly as his aged legs could carry him. Grandfather tightened his jaw and watched Jan Di for a moment with a tender empathy.

"Jan Di, child, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Harabeoji, I just had a nightmare…," Jan Di said, still gazing down at Mee-Yon, "And then Mee-Yon was crying. We're so sorry to wake you. You shouldn't have gotten up," she glanced back at him over her shoulder.

Mee-Yon quieted and began to drift off, the bottle hanging from her lips. Jan Di smiled and gave her mobile a turn. Then, she went to Seok-young's crib and reached in to brush his ruddy bangs aside. He needed a trim. _Ji Hoo is better at that…_ , she thought, wistfully.

Grandfather approached and put a hand on Jan Di's shoulder, rubbing it lightly with his thumb. Mother and great-grandfather gazed down upon the sleeping children, whose faces were illuminated by moonlight.

"Are you sure you're alright, Jan Di-yah?" Grandfather asked, concern lacing his voice.

Jan Di turned to look at him and gave him a faint, tender smile.

"Yes, Grandfather. I just…miss him…"

* * *

Jan Di had done her best to keep the news of Ji Hoo's disappearance from Grandfather. She worried that the shock would cause another attack, and she was still desperately hoping they would find him very soon. But, she couldn't keep it from him forever. And that wasn't right. She recalled how she'd felt when Joon Pyo hid it from her. The news wasn't going to get any easier with time, though she wanted Grandfather to at least be a bit better.

Still, Jan Di was pretty sure that Grandfather knew something was wrong. He was a smart, wise man; he'd been president after all, so it was tough to put anything past him.

Jan Di suggested that Grandfather go to get some rest.

Granfather watched Jan Di for a moment and tightened his jaw, before pulling her into his embrace. She rested her chin against his shoulder. "I know, Jan Di-yah, I know…," he whispered, empathetic.

In that moment, Jan Di felt that they had a complete understanding and that Grandfather knew _exactly_ how she was feeling. He patted her on the back and squeezed her tighter. Grandfather's embrace was warm and comforting, the special kind of embrace that only a loving grandparent could provide.

* * *

The next day, Jan Di finished up at with her last patient at the Clinic. It was another rainy, dreary Monday. Dr. Jang had been silent since the incident and Jan Di had not spoken of it either. Dr. Jang had the suspicion that she was avoiding him.

Dr. Jang stepped out of his office and observed Jan Di. Taking a deep breath, he decided to break the ice. "Kiddo, can I talk to you?"

She looked up and paused before nodding and following him into his office. He beckoned her to sit, and she did so, without a word.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine," she looked up and noticed his eye. It was healing and had faded from a deep purple to a yellowish-green.

"Seonsaengnim, what happened?" she asked. He'd been off for a few days, and they'd been avoiding each other today, so it was the first time she'd gotten a good look at his face.

"Oh," he touched his cheek, "…Well, your good friend Goo Joon Pyo punched me… Not that I didn't deserve it."

Jan Di's lips parted slightly. She tightened her mouth and glanced away.

Dr. Jang cleared his throat, "Kiddo… _Jan Di_ …about what happened the other day…"

"Let's just forget about it," she interjected.

Dr. Jang sighed. "OK, we will, but I really need to say this first…," he took a deep breath. She was staring at her hands in her lap.

"Mianhada…I was very wrong when I…tried to kiss you, and I am _so_ sorry." Jan Di was still silent and not looking at him.

He continued, "…I…have had feelings for you for quite some time…" Jan Di looked up slowly at Dr. Jang. "But you're married, and I shouldn't be harboring those feelings. So, I really tried to let go of them…and I thought I did…it was a moment of weakness, and I'm sorry. Please forgive me, and please tell me that this won't ruin our friendship."

Jan Di tightened her mouth and exhaled through her nose. "It's fine, Seonsaengnim," she finally said, "It's the least of my worries right now. …So, let's just not talk about it anymore." Dr. Jang nodded.

Without any apparent cause, Jan Di felt hot droplets of moisture slowly trickling from her tear ducts and down her cheeks.

Dr. Jang's brow wrinkled, "Oh, Jan Di...it'll be OK…," he said, giving her his best reassuring look. She glanced down, nodding slowly and wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. He decided it would be best to refrain from touching her, so he simply pulled out a tissue from the box on his desk and held it out to her. She took it and wiped the rest of the tears.

"…You're not alone in this... I'm here…to look out for you…and the kids…whatever you need, I'll take care of it."

"What do you mean by _that_?" she snipped. Dr. Jang immediately realized that it had been a poor choice of words. Jan Di's nightmare returned forcibly to her. Haunting images of funeral halls and the throbbing feel of despair within her heart, made her chest ache anew.

Dr. Jang glanced down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just meant that I'm…here for you, as a friend, to talk, or whatever you need…"

"You think he's _dead_ , too, don't you?" her eyes bore into him.

"No, Jan Di, I don't, I…"

She stared at him with dark, empty eyes. It was all too much! Though rationally she knew he meant well, it was all too much…the stress of not knowing, facing her unspeakable dream, everyone trying to _take care_ of her, and the notion of another man even trying to fill that role in her life…no!

She didn't want to be looked after, taken care of, save for only one person. There could be no substitute for him. There had always been and would _always_ be only _one_ man who could **ever** occupy that place…only one man she would ever allow to be so close to her, to take care of her, only one man who could ever be her _firefighter_ …

After a long pause, Jan Di spoke, "…Will you please leave? I want to be alone…"

"Jan Di…," Dr. Jang began.

She'd had enough, and she snapped, like the sprig of a fledgling tree. "Just get out!" she shouted, "…Please…," she continued more softly, tempering her response.

Dr. Jang clenched his jaw and nodded in understanding, "OK." He grabbed his briefcase and left.

"I'm not going to give up on him! It's not true! He's fine…I know he's fine! I believe it…," Jan Di spoke aloud. Then, she stopped, once again, recalling the horrific dream. "…But…what if he's not fine…what will I do?" she collapsed onto the bench of the Clinic and began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

Yi Jeong sat at his desk in his study, digging his finger into his temple, and deep in thought. He got up and began to pace. Just then, his phone rang, and he picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "Yobosoyo," he greeted, listless.

Ga Eul sat in the next room. She was startled when Yi Jeong rushed in, shouting, "Jagiya! I heard from Joon Pyo…. Where's Jan Di now?"

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong curiously and studied his face. It was clearly written upon his face the type of news he had.

"She's at the Clinic… What did you find out?!"

* * *

Dr. Jang got about halfway home before deciding to head back. He didn't want to leave things like that.

* * *

After crying for a good twenty minutes, Jan Di was slumped on the bench of the Clinic, her head resting against the wall. She thought back on one of Ji Hoo's last letters. She had re-read his letters so many times that she knew most of them by heart. When she read them, she felt close to him. Perhaps it was silly, but when she read them, she didn't feel so lonely. She felt like he was somehow there with her.

She had one of his most recent letters in her pocket now, and she pulled it out.

It was a particularly sentimental one, one in which Ji Hoo had seemed to be very lonely and missing them. Why she had chosen to keep that particular one on her today, she wasn't sure.

 _My love,_

 _Being apart from you and the children has been very difficult for me, Jan Di-yah. It's like a part of me has been torn away… I've been thinking about you, Seok-young, and Mee-Yon a lot lately… And I am very sad that I will be missing her first birthday… But, the three of you are always on my mind… Do you remember the time I told you that I felt comfortable around you, unlike with others?_

Jan Di smiled. "Of course I do, Ji Hoo-yah," she spoke aloud, in a bubbly fashion, as if she was actually having a conversation with him.

 _I meant that, Jan Di-yah… You always put me at ease, and even the first time I met you I felt this...connection… I never felt so connected to someone as I felt with you, not even with Seo Hyun. Being with you felt so…right… Even though it took me awhile to acknowledge it, I think I knew from the start that we were meant to be together forever…_

 _But when you were with Joon Pyo, I assumed I'd made a mistake… I'd chosen the wrong girl to love again… And I assumed that fate had deemed that we weren't meant to be together._

This part was a little sad for Jan Di to read.

 _When we were finally together, I felt so…complete. It was strange… Do you know the mythology behind soulmates, Jan Di-yah?_

 _According to Greek mythology, humans were split in two and sent off to wander the world aimlessly looking for their other half, their 'soulmate.' It may sound silly, but when I discovered you…I felt like I'd finally found mine…_

Jan Di smiled again. She hadn't thought the story to be silly but rather _touching_ …

"Me, too, Ji Hoo-yah," she replied, "I always felt like you were a gift sent to me from Heaven…"

Jan Di's mind drifted, and she too grew nostalgic. "…Do _you_ remember how you told me that I always led you to new experiences?" she spoke as if speaking directly to him, "…Well, you led me to many new ones, as well…I experienced so many _firsts_ because of you, incredible experiences that I'll never forget as long as I live… You were the first boy to stand up for _me_ … _I_ had always been the one to confront the bullies… And I think I scared off most boys," Jan Di gave a wry smile.

"…You were my first kiss, my first love, my first broken heart…and my first _time_ …" Jan Di blushed at the thought of their first night together.

Jan Di continued speaking freely to the room, saying the words that she had never spoken to him before. "On our wedding day, my stomach was in knots… But, it was not so much nerves—well, I suppose I was a bit nervous—as excitement. I couldn't wait any longer to be with you completely and for the rest of my life."

"That night…I was extremely nervous, though… Oh, I knew you would…take care of me and that it would be very special, but I was rather afraid of…disappointing you… The first time we made love," she blushed at the thought, "…it changed me…and it was so special…and more perfect than I ever imagined it could be…"

* * *

But doubt and weakness returned like an old nemesis. And now she was the one questioning the powers that be. Was she being punished for some terrible wrongdoing?

What Ji Hoo had said about fate deeming them not meant to be…what if there was something to that? She'd always felt that she didn't deserve such a wonderful man in her life. What if the mistake was simply being rectified now?

"Oh, Ji Hoo-yah, what will we ever do without you…?" Jan Di lamented.

She had not thought herself some pathetic woman, to just fall apart like this, but Ji Hoo and her kids were her whole life. She felt sorry for herself, but she felt worse for her kids. It wasn't fair to them; it wasn't fair at all!

Jan Di went from blaming the powers that be to blaming Ji Hoo, "How could you do this to us?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "How could you just leave us?!" And then she blamed herself, for her lack of faith and for her weakness...

Jan Di buried her face in her hands. She let out a small cry of frustration and anguish and stood. She needed to do something active. She wanted to throw things, destroy things, but a childish temper tantrum wouldn't do any good, so she turned to cleaning to quell the storm in her heart.

She went for the broom and dustpan and began sweeping up the debris off the Clinic floor, as she had so many times before. As she swept, she entered a trance-like state, and the minutes on the clock ticked away.

* * *

The Clinic was silent, except for the incessant ticking sound. Jan Di finally glanced at the clock. She needed to get home soon to feed the children. Grandfather and the nanny were there, but she liked to be the one to do so.

Jan Di was startled by the sound of the door sliding open from behind her. Jan Di stopped her cleaning. Without looking up, she sighed heavily, assuming Dr. Jang had returned, "I told you, I want to be alone…"

No response came, but she still felt that someone was there. "Please, just leave!" she demanded irritably.

"Shouting yet _again_ , Jan Di-yah?"

Jan Di froze, and her lips parted. _That voice…_

"Why am I not surprised?" the playful voice from behind her teased. "But you want me to _leave_?" the voice was now incredulous.

 _That voice! That beautiful, wonderful voice!_

The soft, harmonious voice, simultaneously sincere and playful, was like music to Jan Di's ears. It was the voice she had longed to hear again more than anything in the world!

Jan Di gasped, and the broom slipped from her fingers and clattered against the floor.

* * *

Jan Di's head snapped back, and she spun around. Her eyes demanded confirmation of what her ears had heard.

And she felt as though fireworks were exploding within her heart, for there, standing before her in the doorway of the Clinic was Ji Hoo!

He stood there, dressed in his military uniform, and gifting her with his incandescent smile. It took her a moment to register that he was actually there… Was he just some beautiful desert mirage conjured by her grieving mind?

She remained rooted to the spot, as if unable to move or speak, and simply staring. So, he began to approach _her_ , slowly but steadily, and her chest began to heave. _Ji Hoo!_

"Haven't I been away from you for _far_ too long, as it is?" he smiled tenderly, as he continued to close the distance between them.

* * *

Finally finding her words, Jan Di shouted, "Ji Hoo-yah!" in joyous relief. She prepared to run to him and leap into his arms, but she _only then_ noticed that he wore a sling across his left arm. How had she missed that?

"What happened?!" she asked desperately, as she rushed to him.

"Oh, I was shot, and my clavicle was fractured," he informed her, as he met her halfway.

"Shot!" she stared at him in horror.

"Just a little bit," he said with a wry smile.

"That's not funny…," she scoffed, as she blinked back tears. She quickly wiped away the elusive ones with the back of her hand.

"Oh, it's OK, my love, I'm OK...," he spoke gently, as he reached her. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms, but he was limited.

Ji Hoo was gazing into Jan Di's eyes now, with a look of pure love, and stroking her left arm with his good hand. He raised his hand to her hair and ran his fingers through it. Then, he moved down her back and returned to caress her arm, yearning to touch as much of her as he could.

She stared at him with a look of love and wonderment, still unable to believe that he was there before her. Further tears threatened to spill, and though she tried to hold them back, it was no use. And a drizzle of pure joy cascaded down her face.

"Don't cry, my otter. You know I can't stand that," he said tenderly, as he reached out to wipe the tears away. His hand lingered, and he caressed her soft cheek with the back of his knuckle. She placed her hand over his, holding it there against her face, needing to feel him longer.

Jan Di desperately wanted to embrace him, but she didn't want to hurt him, so she reached out gently, with both hands, and cupped his face. He dropped his hand to her waist.

"Is it really you? Are you really here?" she sniffled, holding his face. He smiled and nodded, then rested his forehead against hers, fighting back tears himself. Jan Di released a cry of joy and began planting persistent kisses all over his face, his eyelids, his lips... Ji Hoo smiled and gave a short, happy laugh and returned her affection with equal fervor.

But, he winced ever so slightly when she pressed herself into him. "Oh, Ji Hoo-yah, I'm so sorry I hurt you!" she pulled back.

"I don't care. I'll deal with it," and with a wry smile, he pulled her back into him. Ji Hoo slid his arm around her waist and held her there. She closed her eyes and leaned her head lightly against his chest, trying to stamp every detail of him into her mind. The feel of him, his familiar scent…the scent that surrounded her every night when she wore his shirts but didn't come close to the real thing. She breathed him in and nestled into his warm chest, never wanting to leave.

"I can't believe you're here…," she murmured against him, clutching to the fabric of his uniform. It felt like a beautiful dream that she never wanted to wake from, and she said a silent prayer of thanks. "I was so worried about you! I th-thought…I thought you might be…de-dead…," she blubbered.

Ji Hoo pulled her back and looked into her eyes with a tender expression. "Mianhae, my love…I'm so sorry to worry you…"

She was becoming entirely too emotional again, so she put on a proud façade. "Well, don't ever do that again!"

Ji Hoo smiled. "I won't, my otter. I promise."

"What happened to you, anyway? The military told me they needed to give up the search, so Joon Pyo and Woo Bin went to look for you."

"Yes, they found me. It's a long story, my love, one I promise to tell you later. But for right now, I simply want to enjoy being here with you...," and he embraced her once more. They remained that way for their own small, blissful eternity.

* * *

Dr. Jang had returned and lingered outside the door of the Clinic. A relieved smile crossed his face when he saw Ji Hoo there with Jan Di. He turned to leave, so as to give them their privacy.

* * *

Ji Hoo couldn't resist teasing Jan Di a bit more, so he pulled back from her. "Oh wait, you wanted me to get out, right?" he motioned toward the door and pretended to leave.

"Ya!" she tugged at the sleeve of his good arm, bringing him back. "I didn't think I was talking to you, you dummy!" she gave a half-laugh/half-cry.

"Ow, I hope you're not so rough with your patients…," he joked, unable to resist.

Ignoring the comment, she embraced his good arm and buried her face in it.

"Oh, so you _don't_ want me to leave? Well, I'm confused," he grinned. Jan Di simply nuzzled against his arm. Ji Hoo chuckled and pulled her back to arm's length to gaze upon her. Her eyes were once again moist.

"You haven't changed, my otter… Oh, how I missed you," he whispered, "You have no idea…"

"Well, I missed you more!"

"No, I do not think so," he said in stern protest.

She placed her hands upon her hips. "I most certainly—mmm," then he silenced her with a searing kiss. He tangled his fingers in her hair, bringing her closer, and deepening the kiss. A powerful cocktail of love, longing, relief, and desire led to the kiss intensifying and persisting, until neither of them could think straight.

After eventually parting for air, Ji Hoo smiled. Still catching his breath, he said, "Let's go see our children."

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di were taken home by Secretary Park. Ji Hoo entered the house, tense with anticipation. Grandfather was the first to see Ji Hoo and rushed to him. Grandfather patted Ji Hoo lightly on his good arm. "What happened, my boy?" he asked with fresh tears in his eyes. Ji Hoo gave the brief explanation he'd given Jan Di and gave Grandfather his best hug.

Seok-young and Mee-Yon entered the room with the nanny. Ji Hoo choked back tears, as he approached them. Ji Hoo greeted his children and dropped to his knees before them. He knelt there, holding out his arm. Seok-young and Mee-Yon stared at Ji Hoo with large eyes and then turned to Jan Di, as if unsure.

"Seok-young, Mee-Yon, this is your _appa_ … You know your appa, don't you?" Jan Di explained.

The two looked back at Ji Hoo and wracked their tiny minds, glancing between Jan Di and Ji Hoo. Seok-young grew aware first. His chocolate eyes widened in realization, but he still appeared cautious.

"Appa…?" Seok-young slowly moved toward Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo smiled and nodded, as tears began to squeeze through. "Yes, it's Appa, Seok-y." Seok-young's lips slowly curved upward, and a wide smile crossed his young face. He hesitated for only another second before shouting out, "Appa!" and bounding into Ji Hoo's arms.

"Oh, be careful with Appa, Seok-y," Jan Di warned, "Appa is hurt…" Seok-young pulled back and looked concerned, pointing to the sling.

"It's OK," Ji Hoo said to Jan Di. He playfully ruffled Seok-young's similarly rusty bangs. The two smiled at one another, and Ji Hoo embraced his son again.

Mee-Yon had gone to Jan Di and was now clinging to her leg and peering out cautiously. She puffed out her cheeks in her mother's fashion. "It's OK, Mee-Yon…," Jan Di said. Mee-Yon hesitated but then reluctantly let go of Jan Di's pant leg and took a brave yet wobbly step forward. Seok-young and Ji Hoo both looked at Mee-Yon, beckoning her to come to them.

"A-a-ppa…?" Mee-Yon inquired.

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded, as he blinked back hot tears. "Yes, Mee-Yon-ah, that's right, it's _Appa_ ," Ji Hoo replied, tears beginning to slowly spill out.

Mee-Yon's look of suspicion faded away, and she revealed a beautiful smile and began to take off on shaky, yet determined legs. Jan Di held Mee-Yon's hand, as she toddled over to her father and brother, releasing her hand at the last second.

"Appa…ouchy…," Mee-Yon commented, staring at Ji Hoo's arm. She looked upset.

Ji Hoo smiled. "Appa is OK, Mee-Yon-ah…," he assured. Then, Ji Hoo welcomed Mee-Yon into the three person hug and kissed her forehead. Mee-Yon returned his affection with a wet kiss to his cheek. Ji Hoo smiled widely and also kissed Mee-Yon's cheek. Then, he wrapped his arm snugly around Seok-young and Mee-Yon, holding both close.

Tears had run down Ji Hoo's face. Mee-Yon had her tiny hands around Ji Hoo's neck, and Seok-young clung to his arm. Mee-Yon noticed her father's tears. She stared at Ji Hoo curiously, and a pout formed, as she reached out with her cute, chubby hands to grasp Ji Hoo's face.

"Why Appa cry?" Seok-young asked, having also noticed that his daddy was crying. Ji Hoo gave a short laugh-cry, "… _Because_ , son, Appa is _so_ happy."

They didn't seem to fully understand that, but they shrugged it off, and Mee-Yon placed another kiss upon her father's dampened cheek. Ji Hoo held his children tight, never wanting to release them.

Jan Di watched the tender interaction, wiping away tears of her own. She gave them a moment before making her way over. Jan Di knelt down and joined the group hug. And they all hugged, while smiling, laughing, crying, and exchanging kisses.

* * *

That evening, F3, Ga Eul, and the twins came over to visit. Yi Jeong was particularly eager since he had yet to see Ji Hoo, while Joon Pyo and Woo Bin had. Yi Jeong revealed his flawless smile immediately upon seeing Ji Hoo and patted him gently on the back, while being wary of his injury. Everyone was fawning over Ji Hoo, and the attention made Ji Hoo a bit uncomfortable, despite them being his friends. Still, he was ecstatic to see them again.

The adults sat around talking and having snacks and tea, while the children played and then slept. Ji Hoo told everyone the whole story of what happened to him in the Colombian jungle. He spoke of helping the young girl and being shot in the shoulder. Then, he told them about losing consciousness, waking up in the girl's home, and being cared for by her mother and sister.

 _"I woke up briefly, and then I must have gone into hypovolemic shock. The girls stopped the bleeding, and once I was coherent enough I instructed them on what to do. And then, due to lack of supplies, the wound became infected. A local doctor came and treated me. But because my wound was beyond his area of expertise, I was sent to a small hospital about 10 km away. The family and some villagers nearby ensured that I got there, at great personal risk to their safety. I owe them a lot…"_

Ji Hoo recalled the kind family of women, who tirelessly cared for him and risked their lives to protect him. He'd bid them goodbye before he was taken to the hospital.

 _The girls were asking to go along, but their mother insisted they should stay. Ji Hoo smiled at the three of them and offered his sincerest thanks, telling them that he would never forget what they had done._

 _"I was in the hospital for about ten days, they tell me. The tools and medicine there was not the best, but it preserved my life. They performed surgery on my shoulder and treated me after._ _I kept trying to find a way to contact someone in my unit and back home, but I'd lost my communication device, and reception was not good anyway. I was also struggling to communicate with the people there. For one, there was the language barrier, and they also had me on a lot of painkillers and antibiotics, so I wasn't always myself. And I was in and out of consciousness. Apparently, I tried to leave on my own at one point. I just wandered out, but several of the nurses stopped me, they said."_

Ji Hoo recalled waking up in the small rural hospital in the middle of the night, gasping for air.

 _A young woman sat next to him, dressed in a nurse's uniform. She spoke in a soothing tone, while she examined him and asked him some questions about how he was feeling. She indicated that she spoke a bit of Korean._

 _"Is Jan Di your wife?" the nurse asked._

 _"How did you know that name?"_

 _"You were calling out for her again in your sleep," she smiled and prepared a fresh dressing for him._

 _"Oh," he nodded, "Yes, she is my wife. I need to get back to her and my children… And I need to contact my military unit… Can you help me, please?" Ji Hoo practically begged._

* * *

"That nurse actually tried to help me out," Ji Hoo said, "Then, just yesterday, Joon Pyo and Woo Bin walked into that hospital. …How did you guys find me anyway?" Ji Hoo asked.

Woo Bin joined in at that point. "Well, we went to your last known location, and we found your communication device. We notified your unit, and Do-Hyun tracked you from there. When we couldn't find you, we started knocking on doors, and we came across that family that found you."

Ji Hoo nodded, "Well, you have no idea how relieved I was to see you guys," he said.

"We were glad to see you, too, Ji Hoo-yah. We got yo back, man," Woo Bin said with a grin and reached out to clasp Ji Hoo's hand. Everyone smiled.

"Then, Joon Pyo had me airlifted home," Ji Hoo informed Jan Di.

"Yeah, he really should have gone to the hospital to be checked out, but the fool wanted to see you and the kids first…," Joon Pyo told Jan Di. Jan Di smiled affectionately from beside Ji Hoo, and he squeezed her hand.

"It's OK, Joon Pyo. Grandfather gave me a check-up at home," Ji Hoo replied. Joon Pyo grumbled that it wasn't the same, but quieted when Grandfather shot him a cautionary glance.

"He's right, though, my boy. You should go to the hospital for x-rays and a checkup, and you're going to need physical therapy," Grandfather interjected from across the room. Ji Hoo nodded and assured that he would go tomorrow.

* * *

Now that Ji Hoo was home safe and sound, Woo Bin felt comfortable teasing Joon Pyo about their experience in the jungle. "Joon Pyo didn't deal well with the heat or the _insects_ there, especially… Forget the armed men that we had to deal with; Joon Pyo was more afraid of the bugs!"

Joon Pyo shot Woo Bin a death glare. Woo Bin stifled a laugh and started waving his arms around wildly, imitating Joon Pyo freaking out about a—what he described as—monstrous flying insect. "Ahh, keep it away from me, keep it away from me!" Woo Bin acted out Joon Pyo's part.

"Aish, why you—!" Joon Pyo jumped up from the couch and grabbed Woo Bin, putting him in a headlock. Woo Bin easily slipped free, and the two play-fought for a few minutes, while the group laughed raucously. Ga Eul laughed too, but then she shushed the men and reminded them of the sleeping children.

They were all laughing about it, _more quietly_ now, despite it having been a highly dangerous situation. That is all except for Jan Di. She was eternally grateful to Joon Pyo and Woo Bin for their rescue mission. She immediately got up and rushed over to Joon Pyo and Woo Bin, thanking them profusely and giving each of them a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Woo Bin grinned and kissed her back, and Joon Pyo scowled and pretended to wipe it off, though she noticed the hint of a blush forming.

* * *

After their friends left, Jan Di changed for bed and watched Ji Hoo get ready. It seemed so natural that he was there, yet so surreal. When he struggled to remove his shirt, she helped him, slipping the sling off and gently pulling the shirt over him while keeping his arm in place.

After taking off the shirt, Jan Di stared down at Ji Hoo's chest, noticing the bullet wound. She thought of how close she had come to losing him forever, and her heart wrenched.

"Oh, what's wrong, my love?" he looked down into her eyes, which were misted over, and he rubbed her arm lightly. She wasn't looking at him, but rather, staring at the gaping hole in his chest.

"It's nothing," she shook her head, fighting back the stinging tears. She glanced away, feeling like an emotional mess, "…I just still can't believe you're here…" Jan Di turned her attention back to his wound. She reached out and ran her hand across his chest and the surrounding area. "…Do you…have any idea…how close that was…," she muttered, shakily.

Of course he did. They both did. Being doctors, Jan Di and Ji Hoo knew _exactly_ how close it had been. They both knew _exactly_ what could have gone wrong had the bullet placement been mere centimeters off.

Ji Hoo said nothing but simply kissed her forehead and continued stroking her arm in attempt at calming her.

"I almost lost you for good…how could you be so reckless?" she stared up into his eyes.

"Mianhae, my lotus…I promise to be more careful…and I'm here now," he touched his lips to her forehead once more.

Jan Di sighed and put on a tender smile, "…But I'm so glad you're home…" Jan Di's emotions were threatening to overtake her once more, so she attempted to diffuse them. She gave a short laugh and reached up to ruffle Ji Hoo's shorter hair. "I'm not used to seeing your hair so short."

"You don't like it?" he wore an expression of mock hurt.

"It's not that. Just not used to it," she smiled and gave it under tousle.

"Well, it'll grow back," he grinned and caught her hand. Bringing it down, he placed a kiss upon it and interlaced their fingers.

Then, Ji Hoo commented on how she was wearing his shirt. Jan Di blushed lightly, "Oh, well I started wearing your shirt while you were gone because I missed you…and now I'm so used to it that I just put it on without thinking…I hope you don't mind…"

Ji Hoo revealed that brilliant smile of his. "I don't mind at all. That's very sweet, my love…," he leaned in to place a tender kiss upon her lips. Then, he drew her back and looked her up and down. His white button-up was far too long and too large for her, and it hung just at her knees. She wore the shirt with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows, and she had several buttons undone at the top, revealing the hollow of her throat.

It was incredibly touching to Ji Hoo that she missed him so much, but there was also something incredibly… _appealing_ …about seeing her dressed in his clothes. He gripped her waist and leaned in once again, a smoldering look in his eyes.

They both would have loved to renew their romance, but Ji Hoo was still recovering, so he was limited a bit, physically. Not to mention, their kids were in the next room. So, Ji Hoo decided to settle for a kiss, for the time being…

* * *

As if inevitable, just as Ji Hoo and Jan Di's lips met, they heard the sound of tiny feet rushing across the floor, and Seok-young and Mee-Yon bounded into the room with Fluffy at their heels. Ji Hoo pulled his lips from Jan Di's, his hand still resting on her waist, as their children collided against them. Seok-young and Mee-Yon wrapped their arms around their parents' legs forming a group hug. Jan Di and Ji Hoo smiled at one another, despite their mutual disappointment at the interruption.

Ji Hoo released a heavy exhale and worked to cool himself. "What are you two doing out of bed?" Ji Hoo went into stern father mode. He needed the practice, anyway. And he was met with the two most adorable pouty faces he'd ever seen.

"Can we sleep with Appa and Eomma?" Seok-young begged, clasping his hands together. Mee-Yon stared up expectantly with large eyes.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo looked between each other. Jan Di shrugged, and Ji Hoo smiled and shook his head. They never stood a chance…

The two children excitedly joined their parents in the bed. Ji Hoo and Jan placed kisses upon the foreheads of their children and delicately leaned over to kiss each other before settling down to sleep. And Jan Di and Ji Hoo fell peacefully asleep, with their children resting between them.

* * *

After nearly two months of rehabilitation, Ji Hoo was almost completely recovered. He was young and healthy and was expected to regain full use of his arm. Ji Hoo had been released from the military early due to his injury, and Director Hwang had insisted that he remain home from work to rest until he was fully healed. The director had chuckled good-naturedly, saying that he needed a surgeon with _two_ good arms.

Grandfather was back to work now and had insisted that Jan Di remain home for awhile to care for Ji Hoo after he refused a nurse, which Jan Di was secretly pleased about. With the aid of Dr. Jang, the Clinic was in good hands.

Jan Di had been waiting on Ji Hoo hand-and-foot since his return, icing his shoulder, changing his sling, helping him with daily living tasks, and doing rehab exercises with him.

Ji Hoo had informed her that it was very sweet but unnecessary. "You are a doctor, not a nurse, my love," he'd said, but she had insisted on being the one to care for him. And it wasn't just because the nurse Grandfather tried to hire for Ji Hoo was extremely pretty. She truly wanted to and enjoyed taking care of her husband. Ji Hoo had asserted that he didn't need a nurse anyway, but he honestly didn't mind Jan Di being the one.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo's family and friends were sure that they would want some alone time after their long separation, so Jan Di's family and the Sos had arranged to take turns watching the kids and maneuvered time off for them. Ga Eul had been quite eager to spend time with her godchildren; she was crazy about them, and the twins also loved to play with Seok-young and Mee-Yon.

Surprisingly, the godparent thing had been an issue among F4. Despite Joon Pyo being Ji Hoo's best friend, Ji Hoo was sure that he would not want the task. Nor Woo Bin. And Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were the only _married_ couple, so it just seemed the logical choice. Yet, there was an argument over it, and Joon Pyo was particularly offended when not chosen. Jan Di could see them gearing up for another series of F4 competitions to win the title. But, they worked it out. Joon Pyo and Woo Bin relinquished the title of godparent to Yi Jeong after he offered to make each of them a godparent for one of his twins. And Yi Jeong and Ga Eul accepted their titles graciously.

* * *

Joon Pyo had made the uncharacteristically thoughtful gesture of giving Jan Di and Ji Hoo their choice of locations and shipping them off to one of Shinwha's finest resorts for some alone time. Jan Di chose Macau. It no longer held such painful memories for her, but was instead full of good ones now.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo spent the day in Macau, touring the former Portugese colony and reminiscing about the last time they were there. They walked together, visiting the temples and enjoying the street food. They sat upon the steps of the Ruins of the Church of St. Paul once again, went to the Mandarin House and the Macau Museum of Art, strolled through the Flora Gardens, and viewed the panaroma of the city from the Guia Fort.

* * *

That night, they prepared for bed at the hotel. Ji Hoo informed Jan Di that he was going to take a shower. She nodded, and he began pulling his shirt off. Jan Di watched him remove his shirt, and she was suddenly acutely aware of how much more muscular he'd gotten…and she couldn't help but _stare_ …

She hadn't really thought about this while he was injured. She'd been focused upon caring for him. But now, she couldn't help but notice. She felt her heart begin to thump wildly. _What is this?_

Ji Hoo noticed her watching him, and he gave her a wink. Jan Di felt her cheeks heat up.

And _of course_ , he caught me _staring_! She scoffed at herself.

Apparently, the combination of him nearly dying, the length of time since they'd been together, and his increased muscularity had turned her into an idiotic, hormonal pile of mush. But, she allowed herself the guilty pleasure of sneaking a last glance at him before he entered the bathroom.

* * *

Jan Di sighed and made her way to the window. She pulled open the curtain slightly and gazed upon 'China's Vegas,' still active and lit by a plethora of bright fluorescent lights. Jan Di lost herself in the view, particularly when fireworks began exploding off in the distance.

She was so caught up in the view that she barely heard Ji Hoo stepping out of the bathroom. When he said her name, she turned to see him dressed in only a towel. And she took in that incredible _view_...

His short hair was damp, and again, she noticed his sculpted torso… Her eyes wandered his muscular chest, arms, and abs… Oh, he'd always had a _very_ nice physique, but since being in the military he'd become even more perfectly defined.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ji Hoo chuckled, tearing her from her reverie. "N-n-no reason!" she stammered and turned away, blushing, actually _blushing_ hotly before her _husband_ of more than 3 years!

 _Honestly, Jan Di, what is wrong with you, you foolish girl?!_

"Something wrong?" he asked, grinning, as he slowly approached her.

He didn't make any attempt at putting his shirt back on, and she rather wished he would because she was getting entirely too worked up.

Jan Di glanced away, distracted, doing her best not to stare straight at his chiseled torso. Ji Hoo studied her, as she continued to wrestle with her inner-torment.

He was still recovering; she reminded herself, so she needed to control herself. The most annoying part of this whole thing was that _his_ self-control seemed well in check, while hers dangled by a… _very_ …thin…thread.

"What are you thinking about right now?" he flashed that brilliant smile of his again, and she just stared back at him, doe-eyed.

"N-nothing! Absolutely nothing!" she insisted, not making direct eye contact.

She certainly was not going to tell _him_. It was far too embarrassing… Who was Geum Jan Di without her pride, after all?

"Nothing, huh?" he grinned. "You seem uncomfortable," he continued his gradual approach, having entirely too much fun with this. Once in range, he reached out to run a finger along her arm, lightly tickling her skin, and causing an epidemic of goosebumps.

"Why would I be uncomfortable with my husband?" she pulled back, rubbing her arms to banish the goosebumps.

Ji Hoo pursed his lips. "That's a very good question. Hm…," he tapped his chin, "…Are you perhaps guilty of something? Have you done something wrong, Yoon Jan Di?" he smirked and placed his hands upon the band of his sweatpants.

"No, of course not!"

 _Only guilty of impure thoughts…. Well, I suppose they're not impure at all, considering he's my husband… Still…_

"You're acting strange, otter. First you were staring, and now you won't look at me? Why is that?"

Jan Di gaped, "Because—!" She began to retort but quickly shut her mouth.

Ji Hoo couldn't help but chuckle at her over-the-top reaction. He placed a kiss upon her nose. She blinked a few times. He waited for her to continue, but when she didn't, he just laughed. "OK, if you don't want to tell me, then…"

Ji Hoo turned to walk away and finish preparing for bed but stopped short when he felt a pair of small arms encircling his waist from behind. He smiled and leaned back. Jan Di rested her cheek against his smooth, muscular back. "I really missed you while you were gone, you know… I missed you so much…," she whispered against him.

He smiled and turned around within her arms, wrapping his around her, too. They were both holding each other now, his arms around her back and hers around his waist.

"I missed you, too," he leaned down, his lips stopping inches from touching hers, and he was smiling at her. She itched to meet his lips once more, but why was he stopping? Sometimes he could be such a _tease_ …

So, Jan Di decided to take matters into her own hands. She roamed her hands across his back and then moved on to his chest. He placed his hands upon her waist and pulled her tight against him, as she slowly ran her hands up his chest, feeling each groove along the way. She wrapped her arms around his neck and surprised him by pulling him down and pressing her lips against his. He answered by deepening the kiss.

After coming up for air, they stared at one another, catching their breath. "I guess you weren't kidding about missing me," Ji Hoo said with a playful grin.

"No, I wasn't…," she gave a shy smile and bit her lip lightly.

Then, he took her back to the window and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her back into his chest, and they looked out across the city. Jan Di relaxed against him. "Aren't the fireworks beautiful?" she commented.

* * *

"Yes, they are."

"And what I was thinking earlier was…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I um…was just looking at you…and well, you're really… _beautiful_...," she gave him the watered-down version of her thoughts.

Ji Hoo gave a short chuckle. "Well, thank you, my love. But you're the beautiful one," he whispered against her ear, as a caress.

While they watched the display outside the window, Ji Hoo mentioned that Joon Pyo and Alex had gone to Paris.

"Things seem to be going well with them, right?" Jan Di said.

"Mmhm," he whispered against her hair.

"And Joon Pyo seems happy, right? Do you think he's happy, Ji Hoo-yah?" Jan Di asked.

Ji Hoo smiled against her. "I think he's going to be…" Jan Di pursed her lips and turned to look at Ji Hoo suspiciously. The corners of his mouth twitched upward.

"You know, Yoon Ji Hoo, you're not so mysterious to me! Do you know something?"

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh and leaned in to whisper something in Jan Di's ear.

* * *

Things were once more good at home, and Joon Pyo returned to New York to see Alex. But they didn't stay there long before he whisked her off to Paris, saying that there was an important business meeting that they needed to attend there.

When they arrived, Joon Pyo rushed Alex off to a restaurant to meet their clients. "Who are we meeting, Joon Pyo?" Alex asked. He had given her absolutely no information, and it was driving her crazy. She was a woman who liked to be prepared for everything.

"You'll see when we get there," he said.

"But I want to be prepared for the meeting," she protested, in an almost childlike fashion. Joon Pyo couldn't help but grin.

"Don't worry about it, I have everything under control," he assured. "Just let me handle it _for once_. Just sit there, be quiet, and look pretty… Think you can manage that?" he teased, knowing that would set her off. Joon Pyo knew how very difficult it was for Alex to relinquish control, and it was a constant power struggle between their two alpha personalities. Alex opened her mouth in retort but then immediately closed it.

They arrived at a restaurant that had been Alex's favorite in Paris. But when they arrived, the place was empty and dark. It appeared to be closed, which was confirmed by the large sign on the door with **Fermé** printed in large black letters.

"Joon Pyo, they're closed…," Alex practically whined, "Are you sure you got the right place?"

He smiled at her. "What's going on?" Alex turned to him, practically panicked.

Joon Pyo simply shook his head and lightly rapped on the door. A waiter appeared, from out of nowhere, and let them in. They were ushered in by three waiters and led to a table by the window, with an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower.

The place was completely deserted. It was just them. Alex looked to Joon Pyo, dumbfounded, and he was _smiling_ at her. He put a hand on the small of her back, and in a very un-Joon Pyo-like fashion, helped her with her chair. Alex stared at him, utterly stunned.

They were offered a bottle of the finest wine and provided menus. The waiters stepped away, and Joon Pyo thanked them in French. Then, he motioned for one of the waiters, and whispered something to him. Alex glanced around, and it suddenly dawned on her.

 _No, he's not going to… He couldn't be... Could he?_

Joon Pyo looked Alex straight in the face and smiled.

* * *

"When I first met you, I thought you were bossy and annoying…"

Alex scoffed, _How blunt…_ But then she brought out her gorgeous smile.

"I didn't want a partner, and least of all someone so obno-…" He decided not to finish that sentence.

"…But then I got to know you. I got to know you here, in Paris, actually. And I realized you weren't so bad after all…" Alex smiled affectionately.

"As time wore on, you became not only my partner, but my friend, and my confidante... You were there for me to confide in when I was struggling… You were there to ease the pain of my broken heart…"

Joon Pyo paused, and Alex looked at him sympathetically, wondering if he still felt some pain, even after all this time… And she couldn't believe the words that were freely flowing from his lips.

"I grew to trust you, rely on you even…," he said.

Alex knew he must have struggled with admitting that.

"I didn't think I could ever look at another woman after Jan Di…but then I discovered you had been before me all that time… I realized while we were dating that you made me happy. And I was afraid of that. I was afraid to be so happy and to lose it all again… So, I held back. And I almost did lose you…" Joon Pyo tensed, "…When you were kidnapped and I thought I could lose you forever, I nearly went insane. I knew I couldn't allow that to happen because I would regret it for the rest of my life."

"Joon Pyo…," Alex mumbled, touched.

"I'm not great with words," he began.

 _No, you're doing an amazing job_ … She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

Alex realized that tears had begun to form. She laughed at herself and quickly turned her head to wipe one away.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is…," Joon Pyo began. He snapped, and a waiter appeared, carrying a silver platter. The waiter removed the lid, to reveal a velvet box residing on the platter. Joon Pyo took it and thanked the waiter.

 _Oh my god…_

Alex felt her chest beginning to heave and she had to grip her chair for support to keep from falling. Joon Pyo kneeled before her chair. He popped open the lid of the box and presented a very large diamond ring with clusters of smaller, yet still quite large, diamonds surrounding it in a butterfly pattern. Her lips parted and she stared down at him in disbelief. Was this actually happening? Perhaps she was dreaming…?

"Ms. Alex Lee," Joon Pyo took a breath, "Will you marry the Great Goo Joon Pyo?"

* * *

Jan Di gasped. "You're kidding! Unbelievable!" she exclaimed excitedly, "That's great!"

Jan Di and Ji Hoo still stood at the window. The fireworks display had ended. "Mmhm," Ji Hoo muttered, already through with the conversation. Jan Di was wearing his shirt once again, which was currently driving him wild. He closed the curtain and began placing light kisses behind Jan Di's ear and down her neck, but she seemed oblivious to his affection. She was still focused upon what he had just told her. She commented on the perfection of it, but then she began to consider the what ifs…

"Alex will say yes, right?" Jan Di pondered. "She's pretty independent…but she really seems to love Joon Pyo… I wonder if they will get along…"

Ji Hoo smiled and shook his head affectionately, regretting bringing it up. He turned Jan Di to face him and silenced her with a kiss to the lips. Jan Di lost her train of thought and succumbed to it.

Once they broke apart again, Ji Hoo replied, "I'll answer all your questions and we can discuss it in-depth later on if you'd like," Ji Hoo whispered, "But for right now…," he moved in once more for a kiss, as he reached for the buttons of his shirt that she wore.

* * *

After a passionate encounter and discussing Alex and Joon Pyo as promised, Ji Hoo turned to Jan Di.

"Do you remember when we went to the temple at Seoraksan?" Ji Hoo asked, as they lay there cuddled in bed.

"Of course, I actually visited there recently with Joon Pyo, and I wrote prayers for you, the kids, and for our baby we lost."

Ji Hoo smiled tenderly and stroked her hair, as she rested her head on his bare chest. "Do you recall a monk there?"

Jan Di thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes, I do remember him. What about him?"

"Well, after you walked away, he stopped me and said something to me," Ji Hoo spoke cryptically.

"What did he say?" Jan Di asked and then waited on edge for his response. Ji Hoo stared up at the ceiling wistfully, one arm around her and the other behind his head. He began tracing patterns into her arm.

"He told me that you had a lovely face…and that you were like a lotus blossom, able to clear muddy waters…"

Jan Di smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, but that's not all he said…"

"What else did he say?" Jan Di lifted her head enough to look upon Ji Hoo's face. He was smiling.

"He told me to cherish you. …And he told me that you were going to give me a family…"

Jan Di's lips parted, and she looked at Ji Hoo incredulous. "He really said that?"

"Yes, he did," Ji Hoo replied seriously. He gazed into Jan Di's shining eyes. "He was right. And I do cherish you and plan to do so for the rest of my days…"

Jan Di smiled. They both leaned in, and their lips met in the middle for a loving kiss. And with that kiss, they knew without a doubt, that no matter what hardships they faced or whatever life threw their way that nothing could break them apart... And they knew that they would be together, forever, as soulmates…

"I will always cherish you, too, my firefighter…"

And they both whispered _saranghae_ to each other before turning out the light.

***The End***

 **A/N: Thoughts? I hope this wasn't confusing... I also hope that it wasn't too emotional, too much drama, or too much romance. Hopefully it was the right amount... Any interest in an epilogue? Thank you all so much for your support! This was a lot of work, but I truly enjoyed it, and I'm thankful to the wonderful readers who stuck by me!**


	25. Epilogue: Happy Endings & New Beginnings

**AN: Thank you all so much for your continued support; it's meant a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this epilogue!**

 **Ye/Ne: Yes, formal/speaking to someone older  
Oppa: Endearment used for a brother or close male friend or boyfriend  
Noona: Older sister, boy calls a girl  
Hyung: Older brother, boy calls a boy **

**The So twins call Seok-young 'Oppa' because they are very close to him; likewise, with Goo Jun-Seo calling Seok-young 'Hyung.'**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! That is very flattering! I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Since you reviewed as a guest I am not able to respond to you directly, and takes out e-mail addresses, but if you create an account, or sign in if you have one, I would be able to respond directly to you. Otherwise, you can go to my profile page and see all my stories. I have a new one started called "Something Happened to My Heart," also Jan Di/Ji Hoo.**

 _Two years later…_

Jan Di was busy packing up a series of boxes in the bedroom. Ji Hoo, Grandfather, the children, and she were moving today to a larger house in the countryside outside of Seoul. It had been a tough decision to move, and they knew it would involve some commuting for work, but their family was growing in age and size. And they wanted a bigger space, particularly a yard for the kids to play in.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di were in the process of adopting Ha-Joon, whose aunt had fallen ill and had become unable to care for him. Ji Hoo couldn't stand to see Ha-Joon sent to an orphanage, so he and Jan Di discussed it and decided to adopt him themselves.

Woo Bin's company had overseen the construction of the new home Ji Hoo had commissioned to be built for his family. It was not far, in a more rural setting on the outskirts of the city, but still in range of major transportation. The home sat on 25 acres in a mountainous area and was surrounded by a veil of pine and oak trees, giving them privacy. They'd also put in a play-set for the kids in the backyard.

Jan Di was in love with this house; Ji Hoo teased that she loved the house more than him, but it felt like it was right out of a dream.

The large stone home was the perfect mix of modern and traditional, with broad floor-to-ceiling windows, 8 bedrooms, 4 baths, an expansive library, and a music room. The home had been decorated throughout with Ji Hoo's collection of famous works of art, such as Da Vinci's "La Scapigliata," Van Gogh's "Starry Night," and Monet's "Water Lilies," and of course a collection of art involving the lotus, including a painting by Chinese artist Zhang Daqian gifted by Ji Hoo's friend Ming for their wedding. It had been very thoughtful of Ming, but Jan Di was still not so fond of the guy. And he was certainly not so fond of her. Although Ming practically worshipped Ji Hoo, he'd never liked Jan Di, and he made that very clear. Jan Di was thankful that Ji Hoo had chosen to keep their spontaneous Macau trip a secret from Ming.

Jan Di had originally thought the new house to be _too_ large, having grown up in a much, _much_ smaller place, and it was bittersweet to leave their first home. But, she had come around to the idea of a peaceful, quieter life in their beautiful new home.

* * *

Seok-young was 4 and Mee-Yon was 3 now, and the children were both attending Shinwha Nursery School together. Jan Di had tried to be strong but had cried when they went off to nursery school. Seok-young would be going to kindergarten next year, and Jan Di knew she would be an emotional mess over that, too. Jan Di felt happy, though, that Seok-young would likely have Ga Eul as his teacher next year.

Despite their children's privileged lives, Jan Di and Ji Hoo were adamant about them not being spoiled, so they didn't give them _everything_ they wanted. And above all, Jan Di and Ji Hoo worked hard to teach them respect and kindness for others.

Jan Di was currently specializing in Pediatrics and Obstetrics, and despite the late night pages to deliver babies, she was very happy with her work. She still worked at the Clinic, but she was often at the hospital to check up on patients or to deliver babies.

Director Hwang had retired and made Dr. Jang the new director. He'd originally offered it to Ji Hoo, but Ji Hoo had politely turned him down, preferring to be more hands-on and to have more time with his family. Dr. Jang and Dr. Baek had managed to rekindle their romance and were currently in a serious dating relationship.

It had taken some convincing, but Grandfather had finally retired. He had been bored at first, but now he was enjoying taking fishing trips and playing with his great-grandkids. When Grandfather retired, Ji Hoo took over the Clinic with the assistance of Jan Di and a new doctor. Ji Hoo had willingly handed over his mantle to Seong-Ho, who had toned down the cockiness, _slightly_ , over the past few years. Jan Di still found him to be a pain when he crossed her path, but she knew that deep down he was a decent guy.

* * *

Joon Pyo and Alex, and Woo Bin and Ji-Hye were married now.

Joon Pyo and Alex's engagement had been a short one. Seeking to avoid Madam Kang's interference, Joon Pyo had whisked the group, meaning Alex, F3, Jan Di, Ga Eul, Ji-Hye, and a few others off to Maldives for his wedding. He did end up including his family, but it was on his terms. Joon Pyo had begun to take more control of his life.

Jan Di recalled the wedding being very beautiful. Despite it being a small wedding _for_ _Joon Pyo_ , it was lavish. They were married on a white sandy beach under a series of arches dressed with garland and flowers and surrounded by gorgeous turquoise waters. And then the group ate, danced, laughed, and walked along the shore of the shimmering azure "Sea of Stars" of Vaadhoo Island.

The Shinwha Heir, Goo Jun-Seo, came along not long after. Jun Seo was 1 now, and Alex had another one on the way. Despite their burgeoning family, Joon Pyo and Alex had managed to turn Shinwha into an even greater worldwide entity, if that was even possible. They were certainly a power couple; they just seemed to fit together, and they were truly in love. Jan Di was very happy for them.

Woo Bin had fulfilled his duty to marry the woman chosen for him, but he was fortunate to have fallen in love with her along the way. Ji-Hye and Woo Bin were married in a large, traditional ceremony at home, arranged by the Song family. Jan Di had been surprised to see F4's Don Juan settle down, but he seemed very happy. Woo Bin and Ji-Hye also had a one-year old son now, Song Il-Hun, and another child on the way, too.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's twin girls, So Eun-Jeong and So Yeong-Hui, were 3 now, like Mee-Yon, and the Sos also had a 14-month old son named So Jae-Jin. And Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were as crazy in love as ever.

Jan Di was really happy for all of her friends…

* * *

Jan Di continued to reminisce about the past two years of their lives, which had gone by in a blur. It had been a whirlwind of weddings, babies, special occasions, and milestones. It had been a hectic but happy two years, with many laughs, lots of hugs, some tears, and tons of love. Jan Di had no idea when she entered Shinwha High 10 years ago that her life would take the twists and turns it had to lead her to where she was now.

Jan Di smiled to herself, as she thought back upon those days and upon the clumsy, awkward, temperamental weed of a girl she'd been. She never imagined then that she would achieve such happiness.

* * *

Jan Di was so caught up in her wave of nostalgia that her mind and body became out of sync. She let out a cry of surprise when she tripped over her own slippered feet and took a tumble over a pile of boxes. "Oww," she muttered, rubbing her foot.

Ok, so perhaps she was still a bit clumsy…

Hearing the emergency bell _and_ the commotion, Ji Hoo rushed into the bedroom. There he found Jan Di, sitting on the floor amidst a sea of boxes and rubbing her ankle.

"What has happened to my otter?" he gently demanded.

Jan Di chuckled, "Oh, I just tripped is all," she shrugged her shoulders.

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw and went to her, "You need be more careful, my love…"

He bent down, reaching out for her. Jan Di thought he was going to offer his hand, but instead he scooped her up and carried her over to the bed. She smiled tenderly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He sat her on the bed and knelt before her, taking her injured foot between both hands.

"This isn't necessary, Ji Hoo-yah. It's probably just a sprain, at worst… See, I can move it…," she rotated her foot for him.

"Just making sure…," he wore a serious expression, as he put light pressure upon her ankle in several spots, "Does that hurt?"

Jan Di winced ever so slightly, "Not much… You're entirely too protective, you know? You need to work on that," Jan Di replied with a wry smile.

"And _you_ are entirely too clumsy, my love…you need to work on _that,"_ he grinned, and Jan Di smirked in response.

"And a bit too attentive sometimes, too… You really don't have to…," she began, as Ji Hoo continued his overly thorough examination

"I thought you liked my attention…," he replied.

"I _do_ …," she smiled down at him. Ji Hoo looked up into her eyes and returned the smile.

After finishing his exam, Ji Hoo released a sigh, "Well, it should be OK. It's just sprained, and the swelling isn't too bad."

"Told you," Jan Di grinned, as she sat on the bed in her tiny shorts, her feet dangling.

"But to be on the safe side…," Ji Hoo stood and ordered her to elevate it while he went for an ice pack.

Ji Hoo returned and sat down on the bed next to her. He placed the wrapped ice pack upon her propped up ankle. "You really do need to be more careful," he gently scolded, "And why are you moving boxes in your slippers?"

"Um, well…," Jan Di shrugged, having no good answer for him.

Ji Hoo sighed and shook his head, his hand resting protectively on her leg. Then, his lips curved into a playful smile, as he began to run his hand up her bare leg. Jan Di smacked it when he reached her mid-thigh. "Ji Hoo-yah!"

"What?" he gave her an expression of mock hurt.

"There's no time for that…and besides, the kids are in the next room…," she whispered.

Ji Hoo groaned in frustration, "I know, you're right…" He placed one hand on the other side of her and leaned over her slightly, being cautious of her ankle.

"But, how about a kiss? That's my fee for the exam," he grinned at her.

Jan Di pursed her lips, thought for a moment, and then nodded. "That seems like a reasonable rate," and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"You know I love you…," they simultaneously spoke and then laughed together at the timing. They exchanged an affectionate smile, and Ji Hoo's head dipped to meet Jan Di's lips. She tightened her embrace upon his neck, and his hands gravitated to her waist. He wrapped her up tightly, pulling her against his chest, as he moved his lips over hers.

They were suddenly interrupted by the four-year-old voice of Seok-young, sounding appalled and disgusted, "Ewwwww! Eomma, Appa!" Seok-young shouted desperately.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di broke apart to see both of their children standing before them. Seok-young was clutching at his eyes and had turned Mee-Yon away, to shield her from the view of their parents' affection.

"I told you…," Jan Di whispered to Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo left Jan Di and knelt before Seok-young. "It's OK. You can look now, Seok-young. Mianhae."

Seok-young dropped his small hands from his eyes and turned to Ji Hoo, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes. "But, one of these days you're going to like girls, son, and that won't seem so gross to you," Ji Hoo informed.

Seok-young scowled in response and exclaimed, "No, never! I'll never like girls, Appa!"

"What about Eomma, Seok-y?" Jan Di asked, with a slight pout.

"I like Eomma. Just Eomma," Seok-young then ran to Jan Di and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"What about your sister?" Jan Di motioned to Mee-Yon who looked like she was about to burst into tears. Ji Hoo took Mee-Yon in his arms and pressed a kiss to the fringe of her bangs.

"I like Mee-Yon-ah, too," Seok-young smiled over at his sister, who sniffled and beamed back at him.

"Eomma, OK?" Seok-young asked, noticing the ice pack on her leg.

"Yes, Seok-y," Jan Di smiled and placed a kiss upon her mini firefighter's cheek.

* * *

Later that day, the Yoons made the move to their new home, with the assistance of F3. F3 had initially made a fuss about it when Jan Di tried to enlist their help, saying she should have just hired movers. But, Jan Di was a hard-working, independent girl, and she appreciated those qualities in others. Jan Di always tried to do things on her own whenever possible, and she felt that with a few extra hands, she and Ji Hoo could manage it on their own.

Joon Pyo had informed Jan Di that F4 should not be reduced to manual labor, but Jan Di reminded _him_ of their efforts on the nursery and of what a beautiful job they'd done. And then, Jan Di decided to appeal further to their egos. She put on her best _charm_ , questioning why she needed to hire movers when she knew such big, strong— _handsome_ —men. Woo Bin had eaten that up. Yi Jeong flashed his pearly grin, knowing full well what she was up to, but being the kind person he was, he agreed to it anyway. If he hadn't he would have surely gotten an earful from Ga Eul, anyway. Joon Pyo put up a huge fuss, but it was obvious he was going to help out all along.

After settling into the house for the night, the exhausted family readied for bed. Jan Di and Ji Hoo tucked in the kids, after they bid goodnight to their great-grandfather.

"Sto-wy! Eomma, Appa, stowy, stowy," Mee-Yon began chanting, "Pweeease!"

Jan Di smiled and translated for Ji Hoo, "She wants a story." Ji Hoo gave a short laugh and nodded.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Jan Di asked of Ji Hoo.

"It would be my pleasure."

Though Seok-young was thrilled to have his own room _finally_ , he also wanted a story, so he hopped into the large bed—decorated by frilly pink pillows, dancing princesses, and stuffed animals galore—and laid down between his father and younger sister. Jan Di pulled the ribbons from Mee-Yon's short dark pigtails and placed them on her ivory dresser. Then, she joined her family. Ji Hoo was on the left side; Seok-young and Mee-Yon were in the middle, and Jan Di was on the right side next to Mee-Yon. And Fluffy lay at the foot of the bed.

Ji Hoo turned to Mee-Yon. "Baby, which story would you like?" Mee-Yon put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment before asking for her appa to _tell_ her a story.

"Oh, alright, hm, let me see…," Ji Hoo raised his eyes skyward and thought about it. Then, he laid back and put his arm around the three of them.

"Once upon a time…," Ji Hoo began, "There was a girl…," he looked at Jan Di and smiled.

"Was she a princess?" Mee-Yon asked, as she clutched her stuffed otter and snuggled in.

Ji Hoo thought for a moment, "Yes, she _was_ a princess, come to think of it," Mee Yon-ah.

"Was the princess Eomma?" Mee-Yon asked.

Ji Hoo grinned, "You are so smart, my little lotus. Yes, the princess was your eomma."

Seok-young made a face. "Not a princess story, Appa…"

"Don't worry, Seok-y, you'll like this story, too," Ji Hoo replied.

* * *

 _Another Three Years Later_

Jan Di was rushing to prepare dinner. Her insides were tied in ribbons from nervousness and excitement, for this evening was Seok-young's first piano recital. And Ji Hoo, Grandfather, and Seok-young had gone on a weekend fishing trip and were not home yet. And the recital was in 2 hours!

"Aish, where are they?" Jan Di gave a frustrated sigh. She turned, and without warning, came face to chin with a whiskered catfish. Jan Di shrieked in surprise, as Seok-young appeared holding up the smelly fish in her face. Ji Hoo and Grandfather were standing in the kitchen, chuckling at her reaction.

Jan Di shot a warning glance to her husband and Grandfather.

"Eomma, look what I caught!" Seok-young excitedly exclaimed.

"Oh, ye, that's wonderful, Seok-y," Jan Di patted him on the head.

"Will you cook it for us?" he asked, as he handed his mother the line holding the fish.

Jan Di nodded, "Mm, but you three need to hurry up and get cleaned up for dinner!" she put her hands on her hips.

"Annyeong, my love," Ji Hoo waved. Grandfather also greeted Jan Di with a smile and a chuckle.

"Where have you been?!" JanDi demanded rather than greeting them back, "I was getting worried!"

"Mianhae, my love. We were having so much fun that we lost track of time," Ji Hoo explained before approaching her. Jan Di sighed and placed her hands on her aproned hips. When he got close, Ji Hoo tested the waters and leaned in slowly, not sure if he'd get a kiss or not given the annoyed expression she wore. Jan Di pulled back slightly and pointed to the next room, which he understood to mean that he needed to go and get cleaned up so they would not be late.

Ji Hoo gave Jan Di a sorrowful expression and ran his hand down her arm, his eyes asking for a kiss first. Jan Di sighed in frustration but then softened. Ji Hoo leaned in once more. He stopped and glanced to Seok-young, "Look away, son, I'm going to kiss your eomma." Seok-young immediately covered his eyes.

Ji Hoo leaned in once more, but Jan Di pulled back just as his lips were about to meet hers, and she looked to Seok-young. Ji Hoo sighed.

"What are you still doing down here, young man? Go on upstairs and take a bath! We have to eat quickly before your piano recital, so hurry up Yoon Seok-young!" Jan Di ordered Seok-young upstairs. "Yes, Eomma," he replied.

"And don't put on your tuxedo until after dinner!" she called up after him.

Before she could say another word, Ji Hoo caught Jan Di by the waist and pressed his lips to hers. Grandfather took that as his cue to exit.

"Hi…," he whispered, when their lips parted. Jan Di gave a pleasurable sigh, "Hi yourself…," she murmured. Ji Hoo ran his hands up and down her back.

"…You need to get cleaned up, too. You smell like fish," Jan Di teased. She pulled back while attempting to push Ji Hoo away, but he held her tight and kissed her again. "…You're procrastinating…," she said after they broke apart, "If this is your plan to get off the hook—no pun intended—for being hmm…," she glanced up at the clock on the wall, "Five hours late, then it won't work…"

"It's not. And I will get cleaned up, but I just missed you," he nuzzled noses with her.

"Well, I missed you, too, but we'll be…," Jan Di muttered breathily, losing her train of thought when Ji Hoo began trailing soft, lingering kisses down her neck.

"We…won't…be…late," he finished her thought for her between kisses, "We have plenty of time… Just one more…," Ji Hoo leaned in again, their foreheads touching and his lips hovering in wait.

"You're evil," she joked. Ji Hoo gave a short laugh before claiming her lips once more. And Jan Di surrendered to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke free, Jan Di shoved Ji Hoo off toward the stairs.

* * *

Seok-young's first piano recital went off without a hitch. Their family and friends were all there to support him, and Jan Di and Ji Hoo watched proudly while their son, completely poised and dressed all in white, played each note of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ , Bagatelle No. 25, and Chopin's _Nocturne No. 8 in D Flat Majo_ r to perfection.

That same year, Jan Di and Ji Hoo enrolled Mee-Yon in private swimming lessons and put in an indoor pool in their home for her to practice in. Mee-Yon had been eager to dive right in, without a drop of fear, and like her mother, she took to the water like a fish. Jan Di felt a hint of nostalgia; she missed the water, but it brought joy to her that Mee-Yon loved swimming so much.

* * *

 _Another Eight Years Later…_

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had just returned from doing relief work in Algeria for a year with the Doctors Without Borders program, and they had yet to see their family and friends, so they had invited them over for dinner. It was the very beginning of fall and the weather was still nice, so they had decided to eat alfresco.

Jan Di was busy preparing food, with the help of her mother, rushing between the kitchen and the back patio. Jan Di's father was chatting with Ji Hoo about the dry cleaning business and about Ji Hoo and Jan Di's recent endeavor. Jan Di's brother was married now and was there with his wife and their two year old daughter. Kang San took a seat with the men, while his wife wandered into the kitchen to help out her unnie, Jan Di.

Il-Bong simply ooed and ahhed over Ji Hoo's account of his and Jan Di's experience in Algeria, while Kang San talked more in-depth with Ji Hoo about the politics and the fate of the people there. He'd been keeping up with it on the internet and had skyped with Jan Di and Ji Hoo a few times when they were able to get wifi.

Joon Pyo and Alex arrived with their 12-year-old son, Jun-Seo, and their nearly 11-year-old daughter, Ju-Mi.

Ji Hoo excused himself and approached the Goos. Ji Hoo smiled at Alex and gave her a delicate hug, as she was currently 6 months pregnant, and congratulated her. Ji Hoo then greeted the Goo children, giving Jun Seo's hair a tousle and telling Ju-Mi how pretty she looked.

Goo Jun Seo was tall and lean, with thick, curly onyx hair, and dark eyes. And Ju-Mi was the spitting image of her mother but possessing silky curls that reached down to her shoulders. Jun-Seo and Ju-Mi greeted and bowed to their _Uncle_ Ji Hoo.

Joon Pyo approached Ji Hoo and slugged him in the arm. "About time you came back!" Joon Pyo complained. Ji Hoo chuckled, "Did you miss me, Joon Pyo?"

"Aish, no way! It was just time you got your butt back here!"

Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo exchanged a smile and clasped hands.

Next, Woo Bin and Ji-Hye arrived with their son, Song Il-Hun, age 12, and their daughter, Song Hye-Mi, age 11. Song Il-Hun was tall with wavy, sable hair. He had a handsome face and his father's prominent cheekbones. Song Hye-Mi was tall, thin, and delicate, yet strong. She had hair of similar color and texture to her brother's but touching her mid-back.

"Yo, what up everybody?" Woo Bin greeted out loud and then exclaimed, "There he is!" upon noticing Ji Hoo. Woo Bin rushed to Ji Hoo and captured him in a rough man-hug, both smiling widely. "Yo, my brotha, you return, _finally_!" Ji Hoo chuckled and clapped Woo Bin on the back.

Then, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul arrived with their twin girls, Eun-Jeong and Yeong-Hui, ages 14, their son, Jae-Jin, age 12 ½ and their other daughter Ae-Jeong, age 10.

So Eun-Jeong and So Yeong-Hui had grown very beautiful. They had long, straight, raven hair, chocolate eyes, and perfectly-dimpled porcelain faces. Eun-Jeong was the eldest of the So twins, by three minutes, as she so informed everyone. Jae-Jin was a gorgeous boy, possessing a sweet baby-face and wispy boyish bangs. Ae-Jeong was beginning to greatly resemble her twin unnies but possessed more of her father's features than her mother's.

Jan Di and Ga Eul exchanged happy squeals upon seeing one another, and Jan Di rushed to Ga Eul. A pregnant Ga Eul waddled over to meet her best friend, and she and Jan Di hugged and gushed about how much they'd missed one another. Then, Jan Di immediately ordered Ga Eul to sit down and relax.

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong smiled over at their wives, and Yi Jeong approached Ji Hoo, wearing a brilliant smile.

"Hey, Chingu," Yi Jeong greeted Ji Hoo, as they clasped hands and gave each other a manly hug, "Nice to have you back on Korean soil."

Ji Hoo smiled, "Nice to be back. And congratulations, by the way."

Yi Jeong smiled and thanked him. Ji Hoo asked a few _doctor_ -like questions before stopping himself and apologizing with a chuckle.

"How was Algeria?" Yi Jeong asked, and Ji Hoo began recounting the experience once more.

Then, the men and women split off into their respective groups and all gathered together. And it was happy chaos at the Yoon household, with talking, smiles, and hugs all around.

Jan Di, Gong-Joo, and the women finished preparing the meal of kimbap, mandoo, shrimp summer rolls, Jan Di's special rolled egg omelettes, potato salad, and japgwapyon, and laid it out on several long tables that had been set up in the backyard of the Yoon estate. And everyone began to sit down to dinner.

* * *

Jan Di called Seok-young for dinner, but he was nowhere in sight. "Where is that boy?" she asked, folding her arms.

"He's probably in the woods playing his violin," Ji Hoo commented.

"I'll find him, Aunt Jan Di!" Eun-Jeong volunteered, more eagerly than she'd intended. Yeong-Hui shot her a _curious_ glance, which Eun-Jeong decided to completely ignore. Eun-Jeong glanced to her parents for permission to go off on her own. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong nodded, and Jan Di thanked her. Then, Eun-Jeong strode off in search of the red-haired enigma.

Seok-young and Eun-Jeong had always gotten along, and she was _fond_ of him... But she worried that they were beginning to drift apart as they got older…

Seok-young had just returned from a two-year program at a prestigious music boarding school; she hadn't seen him in nearly two years, and she had to admit—to herself only—that she _missed_ him.

When Eun-Jeong's Aunt Jan Di and Uncle Ji Hoo returned from Algeria, they had gone to visit Seok-young. Eun-Jeong had wanted to ask her eomma and appa to go along, too, but she thought that might seem a little…weird.

* * *

As Eun-Jeong wandered through the woods of the Yoon estate, her ears were met by a soft, alluring melody, and she knew it could only be coming from _one_ person… The haunting music grew louder as she approached, and then she saw Seok-young, standing amidst the colorful trees. And the sight of him stopped her dead in her tracks….

He was dressed all in white, in a sweater, vest, and slacks, and surrounded by a veil of reds and goldens that almost perfectly matched his tawny hair. A ray of sunlight suddenly cast itself upon his face, illuminating his _flawless_ features.

Seok-young was a _beautiful_ boy; Eun-Jeong had never noticed that before, despite having heard many adoring girls whisper about him. Perhaps she never noticed because she'd always been something of a _tomboy_. Or, perhaps she'd always thought of him as her Seok-young Oppa only… But now, something was _different_ …

Eun-Jeong could not help but _stare_ in awe, and she felt utterly ridiculous. She hid behind a tree, in order to listen and watch a bit longer.

His concentration was impeccable, as he continued to play without even noticing her, the look upon his face suggesting that he was completely immersed in his own musical world.

Eun-Jeong felt a blush creep upon her cheeks, like a changing season, and her heart gave a flutter.

 _What is this feeling…?_ She put a hand to her chest in attempt at easing the sudden thumping she felt.

She moved slightly, snapping a twig underneath her boot. It gave off a loud off-key _crunch_ that was certainly not part of the piece he was playing. Eun-Jeong scoffed at herself and shut her eyes tight before reluctantly emerging from behind the large oak to present herself, "Annyeong, Seok-young Oppa."

Seok-young was simply staring at her. Eun-Jeong's cheeks heated up further at being caught. "You interrupted my concert," he said, incredulous, "What were you doing back there?"

She bowed to him, "Mianhae, Oppa…I was just…," she began, but then she put on a haughty look and placed her hands upon her hips, "Wait, what concert? There's no one here! …Unless you were playing for the trees!"

He smirked, "Maybe I was…"

"You're so weird…," Eun-Jeong grinned but then immediately clasped a hand over her mouth. _That was rude…_ Her eomma had taught her to always be polite, and despite her familiarity with Yoon Seok-young, she should still be polite to him. "Oh, I didn't mean that! Mianhae, Oppa…" she bowed deeply.

He gave her a wry smile. "It's fine. I _am_ kind of weird, I guess…," he gave a short laugh. "OK, you got me. It was only a _rehearsal_ for my concert… So, can I help you with something?"

"Oh, your eomma wants you to come for dinner…," Eun-Jeong stared down at her boots.

Seok-young nodded, "I'll be there in a few minutes," and he brought his violin back up to rest beneath his chin.

"Oh. OK…," Eun-Jeong nodded. She began to leave but then turned back. "Oh, how was the musical academy, Oppa?"

"Good."

Eun-Jeong nodded, and Seok-young poised his bow over the strings. Eun-Jeong suddenly had a thought, and a sly grin crossed her lips. "By the way, Seok-young Oppa, do you know which one I am? I bet you don't!" she smirked at him in challenge.

Seok-young brought down his violin and bow to his sides. "Of course I know which one you are, _Eun-Jeong_ ," he stated directly.

Eun-Jeong's lips parted, _Darn it…_ Though, she was secretly pleased that he could tell her apart from her sister.

Still, she couldn't give in that easily. "Are you sure about that, Oppa…?" she grinned and placed her hands upon her small hips.

"Yes," he said straight-faced, "I'm sure."

"What makes you so sure I'm Eun-Jeong…?" she folded her arms across her chest.

The corners of Seok-young's mouth twitched, and he approached her, slowly. "Well, I've known you your whole life, for one...," he continued to close the distance between them.

He stood before her now, wearing an amused smirk, and Eun-Jeong could feel her heart once again beginning to speed up.

"And, unlike her sister, Eun-Jeong has this _little_ mole…right… _here_ ," Seok-young reached out to poke the tiny black dot upon her cheek. Eun-Jeong grew flushed.

 _It's not a mole, Yoon Seok-young, it's a beauty mark!_ She nearly corrected him aloud.

"And not to mention, you and Yeong-Hui have completely different personalities," he added, "…Well, was I right?" he gave a self-assured smile.

But Eun-Jeong couldn't possibly give him the satisfaction, so she told a little fib, "Nope!" she made the sound of a buzzer going off, "You're wrong!" and she ran off giggling.

Seok-young stood there for a moment, stunned, and staring after her.

"Oh, and don't make your parents and the rest of us wait for you to eat, you naughty boy!" she called back over her shoulder before sprinting off through the woods, her heart beating rapidly and not from her escalated pace.

* * *

Seok-young returned from the woods and joined the group a few minutes later.

"Nice of you to join us, son," Ji Hoo said.

"Mianhae, Appa," Seok-young gave Ji Hoo a short bow, "I was practicing."

Ji Hoo nodded.

And parents and children all sat down to dinner, making casual conversation around the table.

"Oh, Jan Di-yah, Alexandria and Nikos want to skype later. They just had their baby," Ji Hoo said.

Jan Di clapped her hands together, "Oh, that's great!"

* * *

While they ate, Eun-Jeong kept stealing casual glances at Seok-young, who sat across from her, doing her best to remain unnoticed. She got caught up watching him once; he brushed aside his long bangs with a single swoop before returning to his food, chewing it quietly, thoughtfully. Then, Seok-young looked up, and Eun-Jeong's eyes shot immediately down to her plate.

Seok-young grinned. He was typically very quiet, but suddenly he spoke up, "Hey, Yeong-Hui?"

Yeong-Hui looked up curiously from beside her sister, "Yes, Oppa?"

Eun-Jeong groaned inwardly. It was clear what Seok-young was doing; he was confirming that he was right about which one she was earlier.

Though Eun-Jeong and her twin sister _occasionally_ wore the same clothes to fool others for a joke, they were wearing completely different outfits today. Yeong-Hui was in a dress and leggings; she was the more girly one, and Eun-Jeong was wearing a sweater and jeans.

"How is your food, Yeong-Hui?" Seok-young asked, with a sweet smile.

"Good, Oppa, gomawo for asking," and she went back to her food.

Seok-young turned to Eun-Jeong and smirked in satisfaction. Eun-Jeong tightened her mouth and glanced away. She began poking at her food, taking her humiliation out on a dumpling.

And why was she suddenly not hungry…? Her stomach felt… _strange_ , like butterflies were taking up habitat in there…

When she thought it _safe_ , and she was sure he was occupied, Eun-Jeong glanced over at Seok-young again. But, he somehow noticed and met her eyes. _Darn! How does he do it?_

Seok-young always appeared to be in his own world, but he could also immediately attune to others at the _perfect_ —or _imperfect_ —however you chose to look at it—moment.

And then Seok-young gave Eun-Jeong a wink. Eun-Jeong blushed like mad and looked away, hiding her face slightly. Was he actually _flirting_ with her? Did _he_ get that fluttery feeling when he looked at _her_ , too? No, surely not. He was probably just _messing_ with her… She wouldn't put it past him… And the thought of that made her inexplicably bothered. Seok-young simply grinned and returned to his food.

Fortunately, the awkward transgression seemed to have escaped the notice of their parents and the others, aside from Yeong-Hui, who gave Eun-Jeong a sly look. Eun-Jeong wanted to die… If her twin sister knew she liked Yoon Seok-young she would tease her mercilessly.

* * *

 _Liking_ Yoon Seok-young in _that_ way was practically _forbidden_. Though they weren't related by blood, he was like a brother to her…or at least a very close cousin. Their parents were practically inseparable, so they'd grown up together. Eun-Jeong had to admit that she was a bit shocked by Seok-young's teasing. Not that he hadn't teased her before, but he'd always looked out for her, too. So, why was he torturing her now?

Seok-young had always been a very kind and gentle boy. Eun-Jeong recalled a time when she was 4 and he was 5. She'd just learned to ride a bike on two wheels, and she was riding at her house. Seok-young and Mee-Yon had come over to play.

 _Eun-Jeong suddenly hit a rock; her bike dipped, and she fell off. Her knee was scraped and bleeding, and she was crying. Seok-young rushed to her side to check on her, and then he piggybacked her to the house to be tended to._

Eun-Jeong had always remembered that. She smiled thinking of her lovely childhood memory. Eun-Jeong had always liked Seok-young, but she had never _ever_ thought about him in this way before now... It was probably a really bad thing, too. Not only were their families so close, but he was the older brother of her best friend, Yoon Mee-Yon. This could get complicated…

Perhaps she should talk to her mother about this feeling she was having… It was a _crush_ right? Her very…first…crush. Mothers were supposed to be good at those kinds of talks, right? Maybe she could get away with not telling her mother _who_ the boy was that she had a crush on. Oh, why did it have to be Yoon Seok-young, of all people?!

* * *

Dinner continued, and Eun-Jeong continued to be distracted, doing her utmost _not_ to look at Seok-young. Then, the group of adults began asking Seok-young questions about his experience at the music academy. A rather uncomfortable Seok-young answered their questions politely but in brief, for he hated being in the spotlight, aside from when he was performing and could completely immerse himself in the music. _Talking_ , on the other hand, was not his forte. They were all asking him how it was, what he did there, what he learned, what it was like rooming with the other boys, if he made any new friends there, etc...

Seok-young thought he would die of humiliation when his uncle Woo Bin asked if he had any _girlfriends_ there, giving him a wink. "Yes, a handsome boy like you must've been very popular with the ladies…," Uncle Yi Jeong continued the onslaught against him, grinning and raising a brow. Aunt Ga Eul was kind enough to give her husband a nudge, warning him not to embarrass her godson.

But, Seok-young could feel that _everyone_ was staring at him now, expecting him to answer the question. His parents seemed particularly interested in knowing his answer.

Eun-Jeong had stopped mid-bite at the question; she was also _very_ curious and a bit _nervous_. She put down the bite she was going to take and began poking around at her food again. Her eyes were focused upon her plate, but her ears were very much attuned to hear what Seok-young would say.

Seok-young's cheeks had a rosy tint, accentuating his hair. He gave a short, awkward laugh, "Uh, no time for that, Uncle Woo Bin," and he went back to his food, shoving it in more quickly and avoiding eye contact, praying they were done with him now. The corners of Eun-Jeong's mouth instinctively twitched into a small smile.

This seemed to satisfy Ji Hoo. "Yes, Seok-young, here, is no-nonsense when it comes to his music, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong. Right, son?" he asked before taking a bite.

"Ne, Appa," Seok-young nodded.

* * *

After dinner, the younger generation went off together, while their parents talked and had drinks. Seok-young had disappeared to _who knows where_ again, but So Eun-Jeong tore herself from her angsty thoughts and went over to the group of her siblings and friends.

As Eun-Jeong approached, Goo Jun-Seo was taunting Yoon Mee-Yon, saying she could _not_ be in F4 because she was a _girl._

"F4 is only for _boys_ , babo!" Jun-Seo exclaimed.

"I'm not a babo; you're the babo!" Mee-Yon shouted back, "A big _sexist_ , babo!"

"Sexist? What's that?!" Jun-Seo shouted back at her.

"You don't even know what that means?" Mee-Yon chuckled, " _Dummy_ …," she said under her breath.

"Why you— _you're_ the _dummy_!"

* * *

It was only natural that So Eun-Jeong and Yoon Mee-Yon became best friends. They were practically the same age, less than two weeks apart; they went to the same school; their mothers were best friends, and they were literally _always_ together. They were almost freakishly linked, just like their parents.

* * *

Eun-Jeong tightened her mouth and prepared to stand up for her best friend, but Seok-young appeared from out of nowhere and beat her to it. Seok-young came up from behind Eun-Jeong and went to Mee-Yon's side. He protectively wrapped an arm around Mee-Yon, whose face had turned redder than a strawberry in anger.

"Ya, what's going on? Did you just insult my baby sister, Goo Jun-Seo?" Seok-young's tone was calm, yet cautionary.

Mee-Yon gave Jun-Seo a haughty look, as if to suggest he was in big trouble now that her big brother was there. Still, she had her pride. "I'm not a _baby_ , Oppa…," Mee-Yon grumbled, but then a faint smile crossed her lips. She was secretly pleased when her oppa stood up for her. "And I can handle myself just fine with Goo Jun-Seo here," she poked out her cheeks and glared at Jun-Seo.

Eun-Jeong smiled to herself. It was sweet how Seok-young protected Mee-Yon. She exchanged a meaningful glance with him, and he smiled.

Goo Jun-Seo scoffed, "She insulted me, too, Hyung!"

Seok-young looked to Mee-Yon in shock and disappointment, "Mee-Yon-ah, did you really do that…?" For Seok-young, Mee-Yon could do no wrong. He adored his younger sister, and she adored him. And she absolutely _hated_ to disappoint him.

"Well, I, um…ye, I did. Mianhae, Oppa…," Mee-Yon hung her head in shame.

"Don't apologize to _me_ , apologize to Jun-Seo. And you, Goo Jun-Seo, you should apologize to Mee-Yon, too," Seok-young ordered.

Mee-Yon and Goo Jun-Seo turned to each other and each gave a reluctant bow.

"Mian, Noona…," Jun-Seo grumbled, "…But she's being ridiculous, Hyung…she wants to be in F4!" Goo Jun-Seo spoke up again.

"Why can't Mee-Yon be in F4, Jun-Seo?" Seok-young asked calmly.

"Well, uh, because… _because_ …she's a girl!"

Seok-young shook his head and released Mee-Yon's shoulders. Mee-Yon went to Eun-Jeong's side, and the two linked arms, as a united force.

Seeking to cheer up her best friend, Eun-Jeong asked, "Why would you want to be in F4, anyway, Mee-Yon-ah?"

All the boys, including Seok-young, stared at her, as if she'd just said the worst thing she could possibly say.

"Noona!" So Jae Jin chastised, in horrified disbelief.

"What did you just say?!" Goo Jun-Seo asked dubiously.

"Well, I uhh…well..," Eun-Jeong looked between the boys, who all appeared to be up in arms about it, and then her eyes settled on Seok-young who was instead looking at her _curiously_ , as if waiting to see how she would scrape herself out of this hole she'd dug for herself.

"I, um, just don't know much about F4…or what you really…do…there…" They were still staring. "Maybe you could tell me more!" she added, in a bubbly fashion, in hopes of appeasing them.

Seok-young smiled to himself.

"Well, it's only the best, most prestigious group you could possibly be in at Shinwha!"Jun-Seo informed her.

"And our fathers were in F4...," Seok-young continued gently, "It's kind of our legacy…"

"Yeah, how could you say that, Noona?! Appa was an F4!" Jae-Jin exclaimed.

"Well, we don't have to do everything that our appas did…," Eun-Jeong gently replied.

They stared at her again.

"That's true," Seok-young commented.

Goo Jun-Seo scoffed. "What's wrong with doing what our dads did?" he looked to Seok-young and then back to Eun-Jeong, "Our dads are great men! Maybe _you_ don't want to be like your dad, but we do! Maybe you don't even like your dad…," Goo Jun-Seo further tormented.

"I do! I _love_ my appa, Goo Jun-Seo! My appa is the **best**! Why would I not want to be like him?! I'm just saying that you can follow your own path…"

Jun-Seo waved Eun-Jeong off with a hand, as if he'd heard enough. Then, he turned back to Seok-young. "Just wait until I get to the high school, Hyung!" Jun-Seo said excitedly.

Shinwha High and Middle School were connected, so the Yoon, Goo, Song, and So brothers occasionally saw one another but not often.

"You better watch out, Hyung, because I plan to take your place as the leader of F4!" Jun-Seo grinned deviously at Seok-young, "I have big plans for F4…," he folded his arms in smug satisfaction.

"Is that, right, Jun-Seo?" Seok-young smirked, "Do you actually think you can do that?"

Jun-Seo nodded vibrantly and playfully fought with Seok-young. The girls watched, shaking their heads and rolling their eyes.

The kids returned to the area where their parents were. The adults were having wine now and making some kind of toast. And then they all kissed their partners. The younger generation looked between each other and then gave a loud, synchronous throat clear.

* * *

Afterward, Eun-Jeong decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She didn't get far before being startled by quiet footsteps upon the leaves. She turned to see Seok-young walking beside her.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Eun-Jeong broke it, with the first thing that popped into her head. "Don't you hate it when our parents kiss?" Seok-young grinned at her.

"And my parents do it _all_ …the…time…," Eun-Jeong made a gagging motion.

Seok-young smirked. "What's wrong with kissing?" Seok-young asked directly, curious to see her reaction. Eun-Jeong stared at him wide-eyed.

"It's perfectly natural…," he grinned.

"Um, uh, well…," Eun-Jeong stammered, turning beet red. For some strange reason, she was struggling with thinking of a good comeback... Seok-young flashed a _perfect_ smile.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with kissing, but it's just… _gross_ …to see parents doing it," she felt she recovered well. Though she hoped he didn't think her immature. She didn't really want him to know she'd never been kissed before.

Seok-young gave a short chuckle. "Yeah, I agree with you there," he shoved his hands into the pockets of his cream colored slacks while they walked, "My parents are pretty bad about it… Eomma _tries_ to be discreet, but she's not very good at that, and Appa doesn't seem to care if I see or not."

"Yeah, I understand where you're coming from… My parents are similar…"

They exchanged a few favorite quotes from their parents, their mutual favorite being, "One day you're going to like (girls/boys), and you won't mind it." _Yea, it's not the same…_

"Like this one time, I walked in on my parents…," Seok-young began.

Eun-Jeong's eyes grew wide as saucers, "Stop it right there! Say no more, Yoon Seok-young!" she reached out and put two fingers to Seok-young's lips to silence him. She hadn't even realized she had done it until her fingers rested there.

His lips were soft…

Seok-young's eyes went slightly wide, and Eun-Jeong felt her cheeks warm up. He was probably wondering what this crazy girl was doing touching him... She immediately removed her fingers and glanced away.

"Um, mianhae…but I don't need any mental images of your parents… I've had plenty of my parents to last me a lifetime…," she glanced away.

Seok-young laughed. "Aren't you being a bit dramatic? It wasn't what you were thinking…," Seok-young teased.

"And what was I thinking exactly, Yoon Seok-young Oppa, hmm?" Two could play the teasing game…

"Um, well, you know…it wasn't… _that_ …," he raised a brow.

" _That_? What do you mean by _that_? I don't know what you're talking about, Oppa…," her face was serious. "What else is there…?" Perhaps she was going a bit too far, but she just wanted to see what he would say, though she might regret it. And she hoped he didn't try to turn the tables on her.

This time, Seok-young got flustered. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, you know…," he was motioning his hands as if to explain. He appeared to be trying to choose his words very carefully.

Then, Seok-young looked to Eun-Jeong, and she was grinning at him, "And…you're _teasing_ me, right?" he sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets once more.

"Yea, I knew what you meant, babo!" Eun-Jeong giggled and shoved Seok-young. "But, hey, you deserved it!

"Aren't you cute," Seok-young commented, while ruffling her hair. She blushed again, wondering if he meant that in a condescending way, like she was some adorable little teddy bear or something. She shoved his hand away. Eun-Jeong had only recently discovered that she _hated_ when Seok-young got so touchy with her…but only because she _liked_ it too much…

He simply grinned, "I suppose I did deserve it."

They exchanged a smile and a laugh. Suddenly, Seok-young put an arm over her shoulder. The gesture was decidedly friendly, but it felt electric to Eun-Jeong. He was warm, and he smelled nice. Did he wear cologne, or was that simply his natural scent? Whatever it was, she liked it... And the two friends walked together back to their family and friends.


End file.
